Life is Strange
by Catboiler
Summary: A full novelisation and adaptation of the events of the game. It's a faithful re-telling of the events of the game, no new characters or plotlines, but I don't stick 100% to the events/script. I do flesh out dialogue, introduce new dialogue and scenes from other characters POV which aren't in the game.
1. Introduction

**Author's Introduction**

 **Please do not read this if you haven't played the game yet but are planning to play it. SPOILERS!**

I only recently played this game for the first time. I'd heard that it was good, and it had been recommended to me. I'd successfully managed to keep away from any reviews, spoilers, anything. I knew nothing about the game. So when I started playing, I knew the moment Max left the classroom for the first time, and the music kicked in, that I was in for something special.

But how special? I had no idea what was in store for me. The next five episodes, played over the space of just over a week, was nothing short of an emotional rollercoaster. I have never before become so emotionally invested in the characters on the screen that I was laughing with them, crying with them (lots of crying), and making decisions, not rationally, not thinking about it, but making them because my heart refused to let me do anything else.

Then it ended. I was a wreck, a total and utter emotional wreck. I continued the story with HawtDawgMan's excellent piece 'All That Remains', a really sweet continuation of the story past Episode 5, and that, and the game, inspired me to begin this complete novelisation of the events of the game. I've never written a fanfic before, so I hope I can do it justice.

So, to this work. I really should point out that there will be major spoilers throughout this story.

Somewhat unusually, I would also ask some people not to read this. Well, not yet, anyway. If you haven't played the game all the way through and are planning to, then please don't read this until you've played it. Reading this before playing the game will spoil the game for you, and I really don't want to do that. Once you've played it, then please do come back and read my take on the game.

This will be a novelisation of the events of the game. I'm not planning to re-invent the wheel here, so please don't expect any new characters or new plotlines. This will basically follow the events as they happen in the game.

That said, I'm not planning on blindly and slavishly sticking to the game script. I felt that some of the dialogue seemed a bit stilted, forced, unrealistic and sometimes just too short. So my plan is to expand on the conversations, flesh out some of the characters a bit more than in the game, change the order of some of the events (but not change the actual events). I will also look at adding in some new conversations and overall try and make the decisions more grounded. Also, each episode will have some chapters from other characters' points of view. In the game, things happen to other characters and you never really find out the background to them, why they did what they did, what was going through their mind. Well, in this novelisation, I try to get into the heads of people like Chloe, Kate, Warren, Victoria and others. Find out how they tick.

I would really appreciate your comments, reviews, criticisms (constructive please) as I work through this (probably) long process. Also, if any of you notice glaring omissions, continuity errors, or things that just basically wouldn't happen, please let me know – I'll certainly consider revising any mistakes.

 _Catboiler. 24_ _th_ _February 2016._

 **UPDATE** : I am grateful for the reviews and messages I've received, some of you with some questions or some excellent points. I will endeavour to answer each message and review, but to prevent any break in the flow of the story, I'll put any author's notes at the end, where I'll go into some detail of my thinking behind some of the decisions I made, why I wrote the characters the way I did, and the evidence I used when researching how to write the characters. Thanks.


	2. 01-01 The Language of Photography

The darkness was suffocating as the thunder exploded overhead. The wind whipped stinging shards of icy rain against the girl's exposed cheek as she lay motionless on the muddy ground. Thunder exploded once more, this time accompanying a sheet of neon-white lightning, illuminating the ground and the trees, bending dangerously but putting up a solid fight to stay upright.

The girl cautiously opened her eyes, taking in the sodden mud just centimetres from her face. Drawing in a shuddering breath, she slowly rose, all the while looking around, her eyes flicking left to right and back again quickly, like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

 _Where am I? What's happening to me? How did I get here? And… where exactly is here?_

She looked around, trying to get her bearing. Everything seemed unfamiliar. Another peal thundered overhead and she automatically looked up. Her eyes widened at a familiar sight.

 _The lighthouse! I'll be safe if I can make it there… I hope._

She finally found her feet and began to move, taking cautious steps forward as she lifted her left hand in front of her face, a futile attempt to ward off the storm. The wind whipped the rain and leaves around her in a great whirling dervish as she stumbled up the wooden log steps that led to safety. Ahead, the trees parted to reveal the cliff edge and the lighthouse, and her gaze fell upon…

 _Holy shit!_

… a massive tornado, bigger than the whole town, sucking up water as it whirled and danced its way towards the coastal town of Arcadia Bay. Straining her eyes as she stumbled forward, she could make out cars, houses, debris as they were ripped from the streets in the distance, fodder for the enormous maw that was slowly bearing down upon it. She looked up at the lighthouse, standing proudly as it had done for so many years, its light sweeping slowly around the Oregon bay. As it illuminated the tornado, her gaze was caught by a small object whirling around the outside of the storm.

 _What the…_

A small boat, sucked up by the storm and rapidly gaining speed, it whirled around the storm twice before finally escaping its grasp and heading directly for the lighthouse. The girl was frozen to the spot, unable to do anything bar watch as the boat smashed into the top of the lighthouse while thunder crashed overhead. The noise was too much and she clapped her hands over her ears and she watched in horror as the boat tore through the lighthouse like tissue paper. With a groan, the light winked out and the entire mechanism slowly toppled and fell, heading straight for her. Frozen in terror, all she could do was watch helplessly as the giant light bore down on her.

 _Whoa! No!_

Max awoke with a jump, looking around her as her breathing slowly calmed down.

 _Whoa! What the fuck? That was… so surreal._

"Alfred Hitchcock famously called film 'little pieces of time', but he could be talking about photography, as he very likely was."

 _Okay… I'm in class. Everything's cool. Calm down Max. You're ok._

"These pieces of time can frame us in our glory and our sorrow; from light to shadow; from colour to chiaroscuro…"

She took in the scene in front of her, as if for the first time. Perched on the edge of a table, her teacher, Mark Jefferson was talking, but his voice was muffled. She concentrated on slowly down her breathing, looking from right to left. There was Kate, sat on her own, her eyes unfocussed as she looked beyond the teacher. As Max watched, a small paper ball smacked into Kate and dropped behind her as she clapped a hand to her face, holding back the tears that had been threatening all day. To Max's left, a girl in a frayed denim skirt giggled as her neighbour's phone buzzed.

"Now," said the teacher, getting up and walking around to the front of the class, "can you give me an example of a photographer who perfectly captured the human condition in life…"

 _I didn't fall asleep, and… that sure didn't feel like a dream… Weird._

The girl whose phone was ringing shot her hand in the air, and spoke without waiting for the teacher's go-ahead.

"Diane Arbus."

"There you go, Victoria," said the teacher. "Why Arbus?"

"Because of her images of hopeless faces. You feel like, totally haunted by the eyes of those sad mothers and children."

"I see," said Jefferson, nodding slowly. "She saw humanity as tortured, right? And frankly, it's bullshit. Ssh," he continued quickly, to the chorus of giggles from the students, "keep that to yourself. But ok, let's talk about Arbus. We all know the basics. We know she was born in twenty-three, committed suicide at forty-eight. But that doesn't tell us anything about _who she was_ , does it? Somebody give me an insight into her. Yes, Victoria?"

"I've always been fascinated at the contrast between her self-expressed love of her subjects, but then everyone else just calling her a photographer of freaks, casting her subjects in a negative light. I mean, she claimed consent for most of her shots, but, just as you showed with your 'Implied Consent' series, that's not always obvious, or necessary."

"So you're comparing me to Diane Arbus," smiled Jefferson, "I don't know whether to be flattered or not, Victoria. Yes, Taylor?"

"She tended to shoot head-on, Mr Jefferson."

"She did. Why?"

"I… I don't know. So they could see her?" Some of the other students giggled lightly at this, and Taylor looked away, embarrassed.

"Arbus was heavily criticized for showing her subjects in a negative light," Jefferson continued, "but she specialised in street photography, and as Victoria said, 'freak' photography. That sort of process has a kind of exactitude to it, a kind of scrutiny that we're not normally subject to. By that I mean that we don't subject _each other_ to. We're always nicer to each other than the intervention of the camera is going to make us. It's almost like our brains have a warm filter attached." Jefferson began another patrol of the room. "Now, I don't mean to say that all photographs have to be mean. Not at all. Sometimes they show something really nicer in fact that what you felt, or even oddly different. But in a way, this scrutiny has to do with not evading the facts, not evading what it really looks like. Someone once said ' the camera cannot lie'. Uh, anyone?" He paused and looked around. "Anyone other than Victoria? No? Ok, Victoria."

"Robert Louis Stephenson, in his book, 'In the South Seas'."

"Very good, but he wasn't the first. It actually appeared in 'The Evening News' in Lincoln, Nebraska, in November eighteen ninety-five, and even in an Ohio newspaper ten months previous, over a year before Stephenson. It suggests that, no matter how we view something through our own eyes, the camera will always take a totally unbiased, objective view of what you see. Now this might be exactly what you see, but it might be something totally different. That's what makes us photographers, that's what separates us from the hobbyists and amateurs. The ability to see past our own filters to the truth ahead of us."

Max's eyes fell on the photograph on her desk, the one she'd taken just that morning. In it, she was facing away from the camera, the Max Caulfield photo memorial wall framed around her head as she gazed at it.

 _Look at this crap! How can I show this to Mr Jefferson? I can hear the class laughing at me right now._

She'd been quite proud of the process when she took the photo. Managing to increase the depth-of-field on a Polaroid instant camera was a minor miracle in itself.

 _But no-one would see that. They wouldn't get that I'm just a stand-in for the Everyday Hero, they'd just see 'another selfie'._

"Seriously though, I could frame any one of you in a dark corner, and capture you in a moment of desperation. And any one of you could do that to me. Isn't that too easy? Too obvious? What if Arbus chose to capture people at the height of their beauty or innocence? She had a brilliant eye, so she could have taken another approach."

"I have to admit," said Victoria, swaying slightly in her seat, "I'm not a big fan of her work. I prefer Robert Frank."

Acting almost on instinct, Max picked up her camera. Even now, in the age of digital cameras and technology, she was pulled towards the analogue, and the instant. Her old, battered, Polaroid camera sat, calling to her. It had seen better days, like everything else she owned, but it was hers. And now, in the light of the technology on show in the classroom, and _especially_ Victoria's brand new camera, it was both unique and familiar at the same time.

"Me too, Victoria. He captured the essence of post-war America. And there was honesty about the economic conditions of the era, but a beauty in the…"

Quickly, she flipped up the flash, swung the camera around and pressed the shutter. The noise of the old camera wasn't lost on Jefferson.

"Ssh ssh ssh," he said, holding up a hand, "I believe Max has taken what you kids call a 'selfie'. A dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition. And Max… has a gift. Of course, as you all know, the photo portrait has been popular since the early 1800's. Your generation was not the first to use images for selfie-expression. Sorry," he continued as the majority of the students groaned in unison, "I couldn't resist it. The point remains, though, that the portraiture has always been a vital aspect of art, and photography, for as long as it's been around. Now Max, since you've captured our interest and clearly want to join the conversation, can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?"

Not for the first time, Max's eyes widened in shock. But this time, it was not a dream she could wake up from. She'd already tried that, surreptitiously pinching her leg under the table.

"Uh, you're asking me, Mr Jefferson?"

"Come on Max, you either know this or not."

"I, uh, did know, Mr Jefferson. I guess I've forgotten."

The teacher sighed and looked around. "Is there anybody here who knows their stuff?"

One hand shot into the air. It was Victoria.

"Louis Daguerre was a French painter who created 'daguerreotypes', a process that gave portraits a sharp reflective style, like a mirror." She smirked at Max. "Now you're totally stuck in the Retro Zone. Sad face."

"Very good Victoria," said Jefferson, before turning around to face some of the other students. "The Daguerrian Process brought out fine detail in people's faces, making them extremely popular from the 1800s onward. And the first American daguerreotype self-portrait was done by Robert Cornelius. You can find out about him in your textbook. Or even… online." The bell rang, signifying the end of class, and Jefferson's tone changed, from the slow lilting passion for photography to a far more serious, clipped tone. "And guys, don't forget the deadline to submit your photo in the 'Everyday Heroes' contest. I'll fly out with the winner to San Francisco where you'll be on display and feted by the art world. Great exposure and it can kickstart a photography career, so Stella, Alyssa, get it together. Taylor, don't hide, I'm still waiting for your entry too. And yes Max," he said, turning suddenly, "I see you pretending not to see me."

Jefferson walked to the front of the room, pursued by Victoria. Max rolled her eyes.

 _Man, Victoria doesn't waste a second kissing ass._

Gathering up her things into her old camera bad, Max noticed that there was one other student that hadn't left the classroom. She was sat in her seat, eyes totally unfocussed, her thoughts miles away.

 _Kate looks really down today._

"Hi Kate," said Max. "You seem quiet today."

Kate's eyes focussed quickly and she looked around at her friend. Her eyes were red, puffy and totally devoid of the spark of life that usually danced there. "Oh hi Max," she said, her voice as listless as her gaze. "Didn't see you there. I'm ok, I guess. Just thinking too much I think."

"I hear that. Fancy a cup of tea and a bitch about stuff?"

Kate smiled a smile that never reached her eyes. "No thanks, Max. I've got homework I need to go over. Some other time, perhaps?"

"No worries. I'll see you later, ok?"

"Sure Max." She turned back to her table and looked down at her books. Max noticed the paper ball that had hit her friend earlier and quickly retrieved it. Opening it up, she read it in growing horror and quickly rolled it back up and threw it in the bin.

' _Dear Kate. We love your porn video. Xoxo Blackwell Academy.'_

 _Oh man, there's no way I can unsee this. Poor Kate. No wonder she's down. What do they mean about a porn video? Out of everyone, she's the last person to even go to first base! And man, look at Victoria. Could she be any more obvious?_

At the front of the class, Victoria was talking to Jefferson. She was leaning forward over his desk, moving her legs (and ass) slowly but very deliberately, the entire time looking straight into his eyes.

 _Sickening. Seriously._

"Um, excuse me, Mr Jefferson, can I talk to you for a moment please?" Max walked up to them, eliciting a furious glare from Victoria.

"Yes, excuse you, Max," she said, looking away.

"No, Victoria, excuse us," said Jefferson, looking at Max. "I'd never let one of photography's future stars avoid handing in her picture. You… do have your picture, don't you Max?"

"Um, do I have to?" said Max, thinking furiously, "I mean, it's not really that big a deal, is it?"

"Max, you're a far better photographer than a liar. Look, I know it's a drag to hear some old dude lecture you, but life won't wait for you to play catch up, yeah? You're young, the world is your oyster, blah blah blah, right? But you _do_ have a gift, take it from me, you have the fever to take images, to frame the world _only the way you envision it_. It's unique to you, Max. Now, all you need is the courage to share your gift with others. That's what separates the artist from the amateur." He grinned. Now run along. I'll see you tomorrow with your photograph, ok?"

Victoria all but ignored Max as she walked past to the door, turning the full power of her gaze back on to the bearded teacher. Max shook her head slightly and left the classroom.

 _Max, welcome to the real world._


	3. 01-02 Welcome to the Real World

As soon as Max opened the classroom door and stepped outside, she was hit with a cacophony of noise. The sort of relentless noise you'd find in a school corridor full of students.

"You didn't tell me how cute I looked yet, Zachary" said a girl with a blonde bun that Max recognised from her dorm, as she pushed past a tall boy who turned and followed her, his gaze constantly flicking down.

"I was about to, Juliet," he said, "you always look…"

"Cute?"

"Hot."

Juliet smiled and continued walking, her boyfriend in tow. "Then, I might send you a special picture later on."

Max looked down the corridor before hearing her name mentioned.

"…because Max always wants everyone to know how hipster she is."

"Of course, Taylor, she plays it so shy, all the time."

 _Oh man, I need a serious timeout in the bathroom. Splash some water on my face, y'know, make sure I don't look like a total loser._

There was only one way to block out the unwelcome noise. Music. Max pulled out her white earbuds and stood to one side, leaning against the corridor wall as she fiddled with her phone.

 _There we go._

She smiled contentedly as the guitars began playing, reducing the outside world to a mere muffled distraction, closed her eyes for a few moments to regain her confidence, and began to walk down the corridor.

She recognised most of the students aimlessly standing around, texting, chatting to each other. Some, like Alyssa, the larger girl with the purple hair, Taylor, the girl who'd thrown the paper ball at Kate, and Daniel, the nice boy getting pushed around by that idiot Logan, she recognised from her photography class. Others, like Dana, the tall cheerleader with the perfect body and Courtney, the vacuous hanger-on slave to Victoria and Taylor, she knew from around the dorm. Not that she would talk to any of them, oh no.

But as walked, one thing kept catching her attention, as it had done in the month since she'd started her new life at the Blackwell Academy. The Missing Girl poster. Always the same, smiling yet serene face, cocked to one side, the flowing long blonde hair.

 _Missing from Arcadia Bay_

 _Mon April 22_ _nd_ _, 2013_

 _Age:19_

 _Height: 5'5"_

 _Hair: Blonde_

 _Eyes: Hazel_

 _Tattoo on calf of a dragon and a star on the inside of the left wrist._

 _Rachel Amber._

 _Please call with any information: Arcadia Bay Sheriff's Department. (555) 388-6020_

Max had never met Rachel Amber, she knew that. Nor had she heard the name before, except on these posters. Odd really. Apart from the last five years she'd spent in Seattle, Max had grown up in this town, surely she'd have heard the name at some point. But, thinking some more while listening to the mellow music, Max realised that things had changed in the last five years. They may have moved to the town. Or, more likely, since Max spent almost her entire life in the town in the company of her best friend, Chloe Price, not seeking any other company, she probably just never knew her.

 _Chloe._

It wasn't the first time that Max had thought about her best friend since her return. Former best friend, probably now. She hadn't contacted Chloe at all since her father found a new job and relocated to Seattle, taking Max with them. And now, since Max had been back in Arcadia Bay over a month, she hadn't contacted Chloe to let her know she was back.

 _I need to contact her soon. Although, she probably won't want to know me after what I did to her. I'm… sorry Chloe, I really am._

Max felt the sharp sting of tears forming again as she thought of Chloe and blinked several times, heading back down the corridor to the girls' bathroom. On her way, she saw Juliet again. She'd obviously made up with Zachary as they were standing together, holding hands and smiling, bathing in each other's eyes. She tried to avoid looking at them as she slipped past into the girls' bathroom, closing the door behind her.

 _Empty. Great. Nobody can see my meltdown now. Except for me, of course._

The music stopped as Max put the earbuds away and she leaned on the sink, looking at herself in the mirror.

 _Are you pretty, Max?_

It was a question she'd asked herself on occasion, maybe not as much as Victoria some other members of the Vortex Club did, but it wasn't something she could ignore.

 _Take Trevor, for instance. He's a really nice guy, and I've always found the skater boys attractive, but they don't even know I exist. Then again, maybe I should actually talk…_

Max's eyes were blurring up again and she rubbed them, furious at herself for letting her guard down. As she did so, she noticed, out of the corner of her eye, some graffiti on the door of one of the stalls behind her. This wasn't unusual, there was graffiti everywhere, but she recognised the name from the numerous posters outside.

' _Rachel Amber is a bitch'? Who'd write that, that's horrible! People should have more respect for a missing girl!_

Turning back to the sink, she splashed cold water on her face, leaving her hands covering her cheeks and eyes, hiding from the Max gazing back at her through the mirror. Drying her hands, she looked again at the photo she'd taken that morning, proud of it at the time but now just a base embarrassment. There she stood, facing her photo memorial wall. Back to the camera.

 _You're such a coward, Max. You can't even face the lens, let alone a crowded gallery. Come on, Max, relax. Stop torturing yourself. You have 'a gift'._

She stood by the sink, looking at the photograph. She could feel the tension rising; blood was pumping straight to her head, deafening her ears with the constant _thump, thump, thump_. She stood, transfixed for several moments until finally, she could take no more.

 _Fuck it._

She ripped the picture in half, discarding it on the bathroom floor and rubbed again at her eyes. When she opened them again, however, she saw something wonderful, something totally unique. A butterfly flew into the bathroom through the open window.

 _Is that a butterfly? In here? Wow, that doesn't happen every day. When a door closes, a window opens… or something like that._

She followed the butterfly into the corner of the bathroom, near the ancient fire bell that the students seem insistent on activating every month or so. It perched on the edge of the cleaning bucket and folded its wings.

 _Where did that butterfly come from? It doesn't look like anything I've ever seen before; its wings are practically glowing. Like… like I can feel the air moving around me._

It was a striking, electric blue butterfly with black veins and it was absolutely stunning.

 _Ok girl, you don't get a photo op like this every day. What was it Mr Jefferson said? Take the shot?_

Quietly but quickly, not wanting to lose the opportunity, Max retrieved her camera from her bag and flipped the flash up. Kneeling down and carefully moving forward, she took the shot, allowing herself a small smile as she did so.

 _Got it!_

The butterfly took flight, passing Max and flying back around the bathroom. She rose to follow, but stopped as she heard the door open and a boy walked in, talking to himself. He did not sound stable.

"It's cool, Nathan… don't stress… you're ok, bro. Just count to three…"

 _Oh man, Nathan Prescott? He should be hanging out with Victoria! That's all I need, him coming in here! What the fuck is he doing in the girls' room?_

"Don't be scared… you own this school. If I wanted, I could blow it up… you're the boss, Nathan. Remember that."

The door banged open once more. Max sneaked a look around the back of the stalls and saw Nathan in his expensive brown jacket, holding his head and looking in the same mirror that Max sought comfort in just a few minutes ago. He was joined by, well, what could only be described as a fierce punk. Wearing a dark blue beanie covering strands of electric blue hair, she wore a dark jacket loosely over a white t-shirt with a design of a skull-faced statue of liberty. Around her neck she wore a string with three bullets. Her faded jeans hung loosely from her hips as she swaggered into the bathroom, checking the stalls but, luckily for Max, checking no further. Her expression was set, hard, the sort of expression that won't take no for an answer. Max pulled back into the corner.

"So what do you want," said Nathan, looking up at her.

"I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say," said the girl. "Time to talk bidness."

"I got nothing for you."

"Wrong," said the punk. "You got hella cash."

"That's my family, not me." Nathan continued to show his back to the girl.

"Oh boo hoo, poor little rich kid. I know you've been pumpin' drugs n shit to kids around here." She walked slowly and deliberately to the sink to the right of Nathan, and looked directly into his face. "Perhaps I'm talking to the wrong people, huh? Perhaps I should be talking to your _respectable_ family, let them know exactly what their _perfect_ son Nathan Prescott gets up to. Dealing drugs. I bet _they_ would help me out if I went to them. Man, I can see the headlines now…"

"Leave them out of this, bitch."

"… I can tell everybody that Nathan Prescott is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself… Don't think I don't know you, asshole."

Suddenly, Nathan stood up, pushed the girl back against the door of the bathroom and pulled out a gun, pointing it right at her face. Her expression changed instantly. This was going south very quickly.

"You don't know who the _fuck_ I am or who you're messing with, bitch! You've got some fucking nerve, coming in here and talking to me like that!"

"Where'd you get that, Nathan? What you doing? Come on, put that thing down!"

Max sneaked forward and peered around the stalls again, covering her mouth in horror as Nathan put one hand around the girl's neck and pressed the barrel of the gun against her chest.

"Don't _ever_ tell me what to do, you hear me? I'm so _sick_ of people trying to control me!"

"Come on Nathan, you are going to get into hella more trouble for this than drugs…"

"Nobody would ever even miss your punk ass, would they? It's not like that other whore still hangs around with you. You've got nobody, you hear me? _Nobody!_ "

"Get that gun away from me, psycho!"

The next few seconds passed by in slow motion. Max watched in horror as the girl pushed Nathan away, only for Nathan to pull the trigger. The sound of the gun was deafening in the confined space of the bathroom, and Max stood up.

"No," she shouted, holding up her right hand. It was an instinctive move, almost as if she was trying to take a grip on the events to take them back. But at that exact point, time seemed to slow down even further. The girl was slowly falling, a red hole in her chest quickly blossoming into something larger, the gun falling out of Nathan's hands as he realised with horror what he'd done. As gun and girl hit the floor at the same time, they stopped.

Then things reversed.


	4. 01-03 Rewind

"Alfred Hitchcock famously called film 'little pieces of time', but he could be talking about photography, as he very likely was."

 _Whoa! What the actual fuck? How? How can I be here? I was in the bathroom… that poor girl was shot… I held up my hand… and I'm back here? Uh, what's going on Max?_

"These pieces of time can frame us in our glory and our sorrow; from light to shadow; from colour to chiaroscuro…"

 _I already heard this lecture once today. I think. Am I going crazy? No, I remember this lecture. I know what's going to happen._

She took in the scene in front of her, as if for the first time. Perched on the edge of a table, her teacher, Mark Jefferson was talking, but his voice was muffled. She concentrated on slowly down her breathing, looking from right to left. There was Kate, sat on her own, her eyes unfocussed as she looked beyond the teacher.

 _Kate has a paper ball thrown at her by Taylor._

As Max watched, a small paper ball smacked into Kate and dropped behind her as she clapped a hand to her face, holding back the tears that had been threatening all day.

 _Ok, Kate's being hassled. Now, Victoria's phone buzzes._

To Max's left, a girl in a frayed denim skirt giggled as her neighbour's phone buzzed. Max jumped, her arm knocking her camera off the desk, smashing it into pieces as it hit the floor.

 _Shit! It's… what is it? What the fuck is happening to me? This can't be real, can it? Fuck girl, you've been watching too much sci-fi._

"Now," said Jefferson, getting up and walking around to the front of the class, "can you give me an example of a photographer who perfectly captured the human condition in life…"

 _No fucking way. Ok, Max, there's a perfectly rational explanation for all this. No… idea what it is, but it's gotta be there. So. One broken camera. One ability to rewind to fix broken camera. Fuck, I may as well give it a shot. If I'm crazy, may as well be batshit crazy! Now, if I hold up my hand like this…_

Max held up her right hand again, watching in amazement as time once more slowed, stopped and reversed. Her camera slowly repaired itself and fell back up onto the desk as Max lowered her hand.

"Now," said Jefferson, getting up and walking around to the front of the class, "can you give me an example of a photographer who perfectly captured the human condition in life…"

 _Oh my… it's real. I can… rewind time. Max, you can rewind time. Holy shit! Look, don't freak out. They wouldn't understand… they couldn't understand. You need to get somewhere quiet to… Wait, when I took a selfie earlier, I mean, when I took a selfie in a minute I… wait, what the fuck? Anyway, Mr Jefferson asked me a question. If he does it again, I'll know this is for reals._

She picked up her camera, flipped up the flash and took her selfie, just as she had done once before that day.

"Ssh ssh ssh," said Jefferson, holding up a hand, "I believe Max has taken what you kids call a 'selfie'. A dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition. And Max… has a gift."

 _Fucking shit on a stick, I know I'm not dreaming this. It's real. I can tell._

"Of course, as you all know, the photo portrait has been popular since the early 1800's."

 _So I_ can _go back in time._

"Your generation was not the first to use images for selfie-expression. Sorry,"

 _What if that girl isn't dead yet? Can I… save her?_

"…that the portraiture has always been a vital aspect of art, and photography, for as long as it's been around."

 _I need to get to the bathroom quickly!_

"Now Max, since you've captured our interest and clearly want to join the conversation, can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?"

 _Shit, I forgot about this part! What did Victoria say again? Shit!_

"Uh, Mr Jefferson, I really need to go use the bathroom. May I please be excused?"

"Nice try Max, but you're not going to get away that easily. We can talk more after class. Yes, Victoria?"

"Louis Daguerre was a French painter who created 'daguerreotypes', a process that gave portraits a sharp reflective style, like a mirror." She smirked at Max. "Now you're totally stuck in the Retro Zone. Sad face."

"Very good Victoria," said Jefferson, clapping.

 _Oh shit, Jefferson wants to keep me after class. I'll never have time to save that girl. Come on Max, you're not thinking straight. You can rewind time, remember?_

The now familiar rush of time enveloped Max as she rewound the last 30 seconds.

ooo

"Now Max, since you've captured our interest and clearly want to join the conversation, can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?"

"Yes, Mr Jefferson. The Daguerrian Process. Invented by a French painter named… Louis Daguerre. Around 1830, I think." Unseen to Max, Victoria's face whipped around, glaring at her.

"Well done Max. Somebody has been reading as well as posing. Yes, the Daguerrian Process made portraiture hugely popular, mainly because it gave the subjects clear defined features. You can learn more when you actually finish reading the assigned chapters. Max is so far, way ahead of everybody." The bell rang, signifying the end of class, and Jefferson's tone changed, from the slow lilting passion for photography to a far more serious, clipped tone. "And guys, don't forget the deadline to submit your photo in the 'Everyday Heroes' contest. I'll fly out with the winner to San Francisco where you'll be on display and feted by the art world. Great exposure, pardon the pun, and it can kickstart a photography career, so Stella, Alyssa, get it together. Taylor, don't hide, I'm still waiting for your entry too. And yes Max," he said, turning suddenly, "I see you pretending not to see me."

 _Ok Max, you are_ not _crazy. You are not dreaming. You are_ not _freaking out. Save the girl. It's time to be an everyday hero._

"I see you Max Caulfield," called Jefferson, seeing Max trying to slip out of the classroom, "don't even think about leaving here until we can talk about your entry."

 _Dammit! Busted! The last thing I need now is a long lecture._

Max turned and walked back to her teacher. "I'd never let one of photography's future stars avoid handing in her picture," he said.

"Um, yeah. Mr Jefferson, I'm not sure I have one."

"Max, given your selfie output, I'm sure you must have a thousand pics by now."

"I guess, but it'll take a long time to find a good one."

"Don't wait too long, Max. John Lennon once said "Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans. Beautiful boy. Great song. Go on now, don't let me stop you."

Max nodded and raised her right hand.

ooo

"Excuse me, Mr Jefferson; can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yes, Max, excuse you."

"No Victoria, excuse us. Max, I'd never let one of photography's future stars avoid handing in her picture."

"I'm on top of it, Mr Jefferson. Didn't John Lennon once say 'Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans?'"

"Max, you're on fire today," the teacher said, grinning. "All the right answers. Good. Make sure you finish working on it by today. Go on, I have faith in you."

 _Yes! Way to go, Max. Now, go be a hero._

She left the classroom, fairly sprinting down the corridor, managing to avoid Dana walking in the other direction and barrelled into the girls' bathroom.

 _Ok Max. Retrace every step. I washed my face… shredded my photo… cue the butterfly._

She took out her camera (again?) and took the butterfly photograph. On cue, Nathan entered the bathroom, quickly followed by the punk girl with blue hair.

 _There's something familiar about her, I'm sure. Can't… quite…_

"You don't know who the _fuck_ I am or who you're messing with, bitch! You've got some fucking nerve, coming in here and talking to me like that!"

"Where'd you get that, Nathan? What you doing? Come on, put that thing down!"

 _Wowser, it's happening again. What can I do?_

Max looked around and her eyes fell on the antique fire bell.

 _Yes! But where's the hammer?_

She looked around desperately, knowing she'd never break the glass with her hand.

 _It's got to be around here somewhere._

There was a large cleaning trolley underneath the bell. She moved it to reveal…

 _The hammer! Perfect!_

"Don't _ever_ tell me what to do. I'm so _sick_ of people trying to control me!"

"Come on Nathan, you are going to get into hella more trouble for this than drugs…"

The fire bell began wailing, startling both the punk and her would-be killer. Taking advantage, the girl pushed Nathan to the floor and an out of the bathroom.

"Don't _ever_ touch me again, freak!"

"No way!" shouted Nathan, picking himself up. "Another shitty day." He brushed himself down and left Max alone in the bathroom, trying her best not to hyperventilate.

 _That did_ not _happen! This cannot be fucking real! I saw a girl get shot and then saved her! What the fuck is going on?_

She peered back into the mirror, this time not averting her gaze but trying to see inside her own eyes, deep into her soul.

 _Do. Not. Freak. Out. Max. Caulfield._

She splashed her face quickly and left the bathroom quietly, hoping nobody would see her. She was wrong.

"Hey, do you hear that fire alarm? That means you should be outside." The campus security guard, his face set in stone marched up to her.

"I had to use the bathroom."

"Girls always use that excuse."

"Excuse for what?"

"For whatever you're up to. Your face is covered in guilt. What have you been up to, young lady? Huh?" His face grew ever closer, making Max feel very uncomfortable.

"The alarm just tripped me out, I was just…"

"Then trip on out of here, Missy. Or are you hiding something? Huh?"

"Thank you, Mr Madsen," called a voice from down the corridor. Max looked up gratefully to see the school principal, Ray Wells, looking across at her. "This situation is under control. There's no emergency here. Leave Miss Caulfield alone and please turn off that alarm, since that's your job."

The guard scowled and stalked off, leaving Max to approach the principal.

"You look a little stressed out, Miss Caulfield. Are you ok?"

"Yes sir. I'm… just a little worried about my… future."

 _Yeah right, Max. Like he's going to accept that. Should I tell him? What should I tell him? That I can rewind time? Fuck yeah, he'd have me committed in a second!_

"You're sweating pinballs. Is that all you're thinking about? You can always be upfront with me, Max. Or… have you done something wrong? Is that it? Well, Max? Talk to me."

 _Damn, I have to say something. But what? Would he believe me if I told him the truth? There's only one way to find out._

"Well, sir, I just saw Nathan Prescott waving a gun around… in the girls' room."

The principal frowned, expecting some sort of story but obviously taken aback by this. "Nathan Prescott? You sure?"

"Yes sir, I'm sure.. He was in the bathroom talking to himself with a gun. I saw everything! He was babbling like crazy, waving the gun around, talking to himself. It's a good thing he didn't see me, sir, I don't know what he'd have done!"

"Ok, slow down Max, slow down, take a breath. This isn't a race. So now you say you saw all this… without him seeing you?"

 _Oh shit, he doesn't believe me!_

"I was hiding, sir. Behind a stall. I'd gone in there after class to wash my face. I was minding my own business in the corner when he came in, babbling like a crazy guy. There was nothing I could do but stay hidden, I'm just glad he didn't find me. Then I saw him pull out the gun and start waving it around, still talking to himself. I was terrified, sir. I mean, it was the girls' room. I do have the right to be in there. He doesn't."

"I know, I know, Miss Caulfield. I just want to be completely clear about what happened. It's just that Nathan Prescott happens to be from Arcadia Bay's most distinguished family, a family that has contributed a significant amount of money to Blackwell in the past, and moving forward as well. And, he's one of Blackwell's most honoured students. So forgive me, but it's hard to see him brandishing a weapon in the girls' room. Why would he even go into the girls' bathroom?"

"But sir…"

"So what happened after you thought you saw him? What did he do next?"

 _This is a waste of time. No point in telling him anything else. Especially nothing about the girl._

"The fire alarm went off, so he left. I ran out here wondering what to do. Are… are you going to bust him?"

"This is a serious charge, young lady, a very serious charge indeed. I shall look into the matter personally. Thank you for bringing it to my attention."

"That's it? After I told you he had a _gun_?"

"That is it, Miss Caulfield. I said I'll look into the matter and that's exactly what I'll do. Please leave the building with the rest of your class now."

 _Yeah. Like I thought. And was he smelling of… alcohol? Anyway, I know what I have to do next._

ooo

"You're sweating pinballs. Is that all you're thinking about? You can always be upfront with me, Max. Or… have you done something wrong? Is that it? Well, Max? Talk to me."

 _Well, here goes take two. Like take one was any use. I'm not actually sure it could have gone any worse. He just totally ignored what I said!_

"I… uh… I just got sick in class. You know, female trouble."

"Except you're wandering around like a zombie. And do you think that's the first time a student has used that line on me?"

"It's the truth, sir. I felt dizzy in Mr Jefferson's class, and…"

"Just tell me what you're hiding. You can trust me, Miss Caulfield."

 _Yeah. Trust you. That's what I just did._

"There's nothing to hide. I felt sick. It happens, you know?"

"And there comes the attitude again. You know, I've heard enough, young lady. Don't think for one minute I don't know what goes on around here. You've only been here for three weeks and you're already causing conflict. I don't think your parents will approve when they find out. Which they will, you can be sure about that. Now, get outside with the class. Please."

 _Well that went well. As expected, I guess. And yes, he totally smells of alcohol. Have I just flushed my scholarship down the toilet? So, do I rewind again? Face it Max, you're screwed either way._

Shaking her head, the girl pushed open the door and left the main building, leaving her decision behind her.


	5. 01-04 Blackwell

The autumnal leaves glowed in the fading sunlight as Max left the building and walked into the grounds of Blackwell. Ahead of her, the bronze statue stood, serenely watching and greeting those who passed by. Underneath, the fountain bubbled happily, masking the few coins that the students had thrown in, desperate for the ability to change their lives or events.

 _And I can actually do it. Like, for reals. I wonder if it sounds as crazy if I said it aloud. Well, Mr Jefferson said I have a gift. Although, I don't think he would have expected anything like this! Is it a gift, or maybe a curse? I mean, what can I do with it?_

She'd been so oblivious to anything but her thoughts that she didn't even see the girl in the purple 'New Jersey' top until she walked right into her.

"Oh, hi Stella. Sorry, I was miles away."

"It's ok. Max, right? You're the new quiet girl in Mr Jefferson's class. Isn't he incredible?"

Max grinned. Finally, a proper conversation. "Yeah, I think so. We're super lucky to have such a famous teacher. And I actually love his work…"

"Me too." Max knew Stella was also quiet. She liked nothing more than to blend into the background and watch the world through her specs. "His New York urban stuff is great, but I'm glad he came back to his Oregon roots. Scream the East Coast elite. It must piss of those pretentious galleries that Mark Jefferson is teaching photography to us Blackwell hicks. Plus he _is_ pretty hot for an older guy. If Victoria wasn't all over him, I'd definitely make a move."

"No way. You can get him so busted, Stella. And anyway, he's not going to mess around with a student."

"That's what you think."

"Wait. What?"

"You have a lot to learn at Blackwell, Max. Rachel Amber definitely had sex with him. Well… I heard that from a good source."

"Rachel Amber? You knew her?"

"Not really. I saw her hanging around with the other cool kids like Victoria. Not my kind of clique to be honest, but I did hear insane stores abut Rachel."

Max felt her phone vibrating, so she excused herself from Stella and walked away, pulling out her phone. It was Warren.

 _WARREN: [Hi Max, can you get my flash drive? I need some info. And space.]_

 _MAX: [Sorry Warren. Insane day. I'll grab it later and bring it along.]_

 _WARREN: [I'll meet you in the lot. Looking cool. You'll see.]_

 _MAX: [My camera will be ready.]_

 _WARREN: [I hope so.]_

Max knew exactly where the flash drive was (next to her laptop – she'd had the thing for a couple of weeks now but still hadn't found the time or inclination to do anything more than skip through the list of titles on there), but the sun was still out and she wasn't quite ready to go back indoors just yet. One of her favourite places on campus was the wall around the fountain. From there she could retreat into herself, sit and watch the world go by, protected by her faithful earbuds. This time she chose the area on the right hand of the statue. She sighed and smiled as the music took her away.

 _Not your average day, today, Max. Pretty much up there with batshit insane, in fact. I mean, let's not beat around the bush. Today is unique. I'm still trying to get my head round the fact I get rewind time. Not the sort of thing you commonly find on a resume, is it? I can imagine a job interview. Any special skills, Max? Well, yeah, I can travel back in time, but only for a minute or so. Lol. And really? I'm thinking 'lol'? God, I'm going crazy, I must be. I mean, it's not even like I'm getting any time to come to terms with this shit. It's all happening so fast – the vision, the power, saving that girl in the bathroom, seeing Nathan with the gun. My god, no wonder I'm going crazy! I mean, it doesn't make sense. Why now? Why this power? Why me? Then again, why_ not _me? Maybe it's a test, maybe I've been given this power for a reason, I just don't know it yet. Maybe I'm still dreaming. Maybe I'll wake up in Mr Jefferson's class again in a moment. Ow! Ok, maybe I'm not asleep. Maybe I should stop talking to myself and convincing myself that I'm crazy and talk to someone else and let them convince me!_

She looked around and saw Brooke, another science geek nearby. She was standing, looking intently at her table in her hands.

 _Her drone?_

Max looked up and around, finally spotting the mini-drone. It was like a gyrocopter with four rotors, buzzing as it flew deftly around the grounds. Max approached her and she looked up.

 _Man, I still can't get over how she's the spitting image of Velma, from Scooby Doo! Even sounds like her! Doesn't she see it? Hasn't anyone said anything?_

"Hey Brooke."

"Oh hi Max," said the girl, pushing her glasses up on her nose as she frequently did, "I suppose you want to fly my drone, too."

"Uh, probably not a good plan," said Max, laughing, "I'm useless with things like that. Anyway, I'm not good with weapons."

"A weapon? You think it's a weapon?" Brooke's eyes narrowed.

"Well, that's what I've heard."

"You've been reading way too many conspiracy sites, Max. Seriously? Warren said you were smart. Yeah right. I don't know why he fawns over you."

"He doesn't fawn, Brooke."

"Oh please, gimme a break. He totally fawns all over you. It's sickening to watch, honestly."

"Come on, Brooke, Warren's my friend. Nothing more than that."

"Maybe to you, Max. Maybe to you. All I know is at the moment, to him, I don't exist."

 _Wait what?_

"Brooke?"

"Just go, Max. Leave me alone. I know he's waiting for you. So go. Go to him."

There wasn't much else Max could do but leave. She considered rewinding, but it seemed that Brooke had had those feelings for a while. Rewinding wasn't going to help anything. Problem was, Brooke was such a nice girl as well, Max knew that, given the chance, they'd get on like a house on fire. Once they got over the 'Warren situation', that is.,

 _So, you can't fix everything with your powers, Max. Some things you'll have to do the old-fashioned way._

"Max?"

The voice came from under a tree and Max turned to see Daniel waving her over. Now Daniel was a sweetie. He had a soft voice with a playful, lilting accent, but was constantly picked on for his size by Logan and his cronies. But he, too, had a gift that he loved to share with the world. She smiled and walked over to him, staying out of the shade.

"Hi Daniel. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks, Max, and you?"

"Ask me later," she laughed. "It's been a 'day'."

"Tell me about it." He smiled, but then looked at Max quite seriously. "Max, would you mind if I sketched you?"

"Me? Really?"

"Of course, I think you would make a lovely sketch for my collection."

"Well, since you asked so nicely, how could I refuse?" She laughed. "When?"

"If you have time, would now be ok?"

No-one had ever wanted to sketch her before. This was new. This was… Max felt quite warm inside. "Sure." She smirked. "How do you want me?"

"Just make yourself comfortable, Max. It will take around ten minutes or so, so you'll need to be able to relax."

Max thought for a moment and lay down on her side, propping herself up on the right elbow and bending her left leg. "How's this?"

Daniel smiled. "Perfect," he said. "Now, hold still please."

"Do you mind if I talk while you draw?"

"Not at all, Max," said Daniel. "Although I prefer sketch. I'm not really drawing you."

"I've never been a muse before," said Max. "It's a… new experience for me."

"And?" he asked, the soft sound of the pencil on the sketchbook providing a wonderful distraction from the sounds of life continuing in the background. "How do you like it?"

"It's very… relaxing," confessed Max. "Although I can't see why you'd want to sketch me."

"You remind me of my favourite muse," said Daniel, sticking his tongue out of the side of his mouth as he worked on the portrait.

"Oh? Do I know her."

"No, she disappeared before you arrived her. I think about six months ago now."

"You mean Rachel?"

At the mention of her name, Daniel stopped sketching and gazed wistfully into the distance. "Yes. Rachel was the perfect muse. She was… made for the sketchbook and the camera."

"Did you know her?"

"Me? No. Not as much as I'd like to. Rachel would pose for me from time to time but she hung out in other circles. But I loved to sketch her. Especially her face and her hair. Oh, her hair was luxurious to sketch. I could spend hours sketching each individual strand. Oh my." He continued sketching in silence for a while. "You know, you look like her a bit. Same size, same build."

"What do you think happened to her?"

"I do not know," he said, sadness clouding his eyes. "But I hope that wherever she is, I hope that she is happy and successful. She wanted to be a model, I think. She would have made a wonderful model. She was a wonderful muse. There," he said, turning the sketchbook around. "What do you think?"

Max was taken aback. Even just in pencil, Daniel had captured her likeness perfectly. He'd even managed to make her smile stand out and her eyes sparkle. "Daniel that is fantastic," she said, unable to stop smiling. "Wowsers!"

"I'll be posting it up on facebook later," he said, "I put all my sketches up there for people to see. And thank you for being my muse."

"It was an honour, Daniel," said Max, getting to her feet and stretching out. "I'll see you around." The sun was starting to think about setting, so Max sent a quick text to Warren telling him she was on her way to get his flash drive, and set off for the dormitories.

She arrived at the dorms a few minutes later and passed by the large commemorative plaque that guarded the entrance. She'd seen it before, but never really made the connection until now. _The Prescott dormitories? Man, no wonder Wells didn't believe me when I told him! Nathan wasn't wrong – they practically own this place._

She passed Alyssa, deep into her novel on the way to the girls' dorms. There were a couple of guys, Zach and Logan throwing a football to each other, but her gaze settled on her friend Kate. Sat a way away from everyone else, by the foot of a large tree, she had her back to everyone, but the way her shoulders were twitching she hadn't cheered up from earlier on. Nearby, a small grey squirrel sat watching.

"Hi Kate."

The girl looked up. "Oh, hi Max." Her eyes were red and puffy again.

 _Man, Kate has been really down all week. I wonder what's got into her?_

"How did you get on in class today?"

"I don't remember. I guess I don't care about much of anything today."

 _Shit, this is worse than I thought._

"Is there anything…"

"Max, I'd just like to be alone, if you don't mind," said Kate. "I'm sorry," she added, quickly.

"Don't be sorry, Kate, it's ok," said Max, "but I don't think being alone is the best idea right now."

 _I need to get through to her somehow, but how?_

"May I join you?"

"Max, please… I know you mean well, and it makes me happy that you care about me, but I'm really not up to talking about it right now, I hope you can understand that."

"I know, Kate, you don't have to talk. But I'd like to join you, if you'll let me." Max stood still for a good 10 seconds before Kate nodded, almost imperceptibly. She sat down next to her friend and they shared a comfortable silence for a while. From time to time, she glanced across at Kate and was glad to see that, although she was still a shell of the happy, vibrant girl of last week, she'd stopped crying and was just sitting, staring into space.

"Kate," said Max, hesitantly, "can I talk to you? You don't have to say anything," she continued, quickly, before the other girl had a chance to refuse, "just listen. I'm having an insane day and if I don't talk to someone, I think I'll go crazy. I can't think of anyone I'd rather talk to about this than you. So, will you listen?" She paused and looked at Kate. "Please?" Max suppressed a smile when she saw a small spark of life in her friend's eyes, a spark she hadn't seen for some days.

"How can I refuse you, Max?" said Kate, straightening up. "Of course I'll listen to you."

"Thanks," said Max, wondering where to begin. "Well, what do you remember of Mr Jefferson's class today? Do you remember the lesson?"

"Of course."

"Tell me what happened towards the end."

"What do you mean, Max? You were there."

"Humour me, please, Kate. What happened at the end of the lesson? Around about the time the paper ball hit you."

"Well yes, I remember that. You… took a selfie in class, and Mr Jefferson asked you a question about self-portraits."

"That's right. Do you remember my answer?"

"Yes, you said about the Daguerrian Process. Mr Jefferson talked some more, the bell rang and you said something to him at the front of the class then left."

"Ok, good," said Max. "Now let me tell you what I remember happening. After the paper ball hit you, I took a selfie and yes, Mr Jefferson asked me that question, but I didn't know the answer. Victoria answered it correctly, and after the class, I came over to you and we talked for a couple of minutes."

"This is the first time we've talked today, Max. I know I've been a bit out of it, but I'd remember that…"

"Not necessarily, Kate. You see, that was the first time. The second time, I knew the answer so when Mr Jefferson asked me, I could answer him and no, we didn't talk after class that time."

"That time? Max, what do you mean? We only had that class today, we haven't had it before."

"I know. I mean, the second time for me. Me only, Kate. I had that lecture twice today."

"I don't understand…"

"I know. Forgive me, but I'll just come out and say it." Max took a deep breath. "This afternoon, I found I have an… ability is probably the best word. I can rewind time." When Kate said nothing, she continued. "We had that class today, then I rewound time afterwards in the bathroom, and went through the class again."

"Max, why would you tell me such a thing? I thought you were my friend!"

"Kate, what? I am your…"

"After what I've been through this week, you thought I'd fall for that. Are you filming this as well? You thought you could humiliate me again?"

 _What?_

"Kate, no, I'm not…"

"… because if you were, that proves that you're not my friend at all. I can't think of any other reason you'd tell me such a pack of lies. So go on, who put you up to this? Victoria? I thought you were better than that, Maxine."

"Max, never Maxine," she said automatically, dumbfounded at Kate's outburst. "I didn't… I mean, I'm not… Kate, I _am_ your friend. I really thought I could come and talk to you about this, it's driving me crazy, but I don't understand why you'd say such horrible things like that."

"I said earlier that I wanted to be alone, Max. If all you're going to do is try and humiliate me more, perhaps it's better that you go. And please, don't bother me ever again. It's clear who you really are. All my other friends betrayed me today. You were the only friend I had left. Now I really am alone."

Eyes filling with tears, Kate put her head in her hands once more and Max, still too shocked to do anything else, rose and walked away.

 _No way, I am_ not _losing Kate as a friend._

ooo

"Max, I'd just like to be alone, if you don't mind," said Kate. "I'm sorry," she added, quickly.

"It's ok Kate," said Max. "Please, I'm here if you…"

"I'm done with humanity today, Max. Please…"

"Ok Kate, I'll see you later," said Max. She could feel tears welling up at Kate's pain. She was so obviously trying to stay strong on the outside, but it just seemed to Max that a part of her friend had died inside and she was struggling to keep going.

 _I'm sorry Kate. I tried, I really did. Not that you'll ever know. But now is not the time._

But as Max approached the dorm entrance, something was blocking her path.

"Oh look, said Victoria, "it's Max Caulfield, the selfie ho of Blackwell." She was sat on the entrance step with her two slaves, Courtney and Taylor. They both giggled as she stood up and walked around Max. "What a lame gimmick." Her voice was so dripping with contempt that it was sickening to listen to. "Even Mar… I mean Mr Jefferson falls for your waif hipster bullshit. 'The D-D-Daguerrian Process, Sir!' You could barely even say that. I guess you got your meds filled." A quick glance to Taylor and the two girls laughed on cue as Victoria sat back down, brushing her cashmere top as if to decontaminate it from it being so close to Max. "Well, since you know all the answers, I guess you'll have to find another way into the dorm. We ain't moving. Oh wait. Hold that pose!" She took out her phone and snapped Max, standing with her arms crossed. "So original. Don't worry Max, I'll put a vintage filter on it right before I post it all over social media. Now, why don't you go fuck your selfie?" On cue, Courtney and Taylor broke out laughing again, eliciting a pleased smirk from Victoria.

 _Oh yes, Victoria. Just because you're rich… I'll get your bony ass out of my way… Just… how to do it?_

The nearby sprinklers sprung into life, showering water along the borders. Max looked at them and grinned, an idea germinating.

 _I could turn the sprinklers up. How does cashmere react to water?_

Quickly, Max jogged to the caretaker's hut. Samuel, the quiet caretaker had just left it, heading to the ladder to continue painting the entrance porch and didn't notice her enter. Inside, the sprinkler valve was beckoning to Max, so she did the only thing she could. She cranked it up.

The effect was immediate. There was a loud squeal from outside.

"What the hell! Are you fucking kidding me? Look at this…"

"Chill Victoria, it's just water."

"Yeah, water on my fucking cashmere. You know how much this fucking outfit cost?"

"Don't worry Victoria. You look… great."

"I can't even chill on the steps."

Stifling a giggle, Max poked her head out of the room to see Victoria, Courtney and Taylor standing around the entrance.

 _Dammit, didn't work._

Samuel had reached the top of the ladder and was painting. He'd hung the paint pot on the scaffold behind him, almost directly above Victoria.

 _Bingo, Max. If that was to fall…_

ooo

Max jogged again to the caretaker's hut. She'd managed to surreptitiously tamper with the handle of the paint pot and, as before, she cranked up the sprinkler. Again, the result was immediate.

"No way! No fucking way!"

"You ok, Victoria?"

"Oh, Samuel is sorry. Wet paint is not good for hair, no. Sorry…"

"Get the hell away from me, weirdo!"

"Hold on, hold on, we'll get some towels. We'll be right back!"

"So move your ass, before I dry!"

 _Hah! It worked! Don't mess with the Max, bitches!_

Grinning to herself, she left the caretaker's hut. Samuel was on his way back and stopped to talk.

"Howdy, Samuel."

"Well, hello there."

 _I like Samuel. Some find him creepy, but he's not really. Just X-Files weird. And I don't know if it's just me, but when he talks, he_ really _reminds me of Mr Jefferson. Weird!_

"What's up with all these Rachel Amber posters around here?"

"Only she would know that, right?"

"Uh, I guess so. It just… makes the campus look so sad."

"You can't colour over that sunlight."

"What do you think happened to her?"

"Best not to dwell on the past. Samuel looks forward. Like a clock."

"Uh, ok, Samuel, thanks."

 _Illuminating, I guess. Not._

Courtney and Taylor hadn't returned, so there was nothing left but to approach Victoria Chase. She was sitting back on the step. The paint had splashed her face, hair and most of the back of her top. She did not look happy to see Max.

 _No wait, that's not it. She's just not happy. Revenge is so sweet._

But when Victoria looked up at Max, something broke, and she found her heart wasn't in it.

"Hi Victoria."

"What do you want, Max? I'm really not in the mood for…"

"I'm sorry Victoria."

That stopped her in her tracks.

"You're… what?"

"I'm sorry. It's an awesome cashmere coat. Or, it was. I'm sorry it went before it's time."

Victoria looked up at Max, as if seeing her for the first time. "It was. But, there'll be another soon enough. Come on, where are they? Don't they know I'm drying out here?"

"Here, let me," Max produced a small tissue and made to wipe away a spot of paint on Victoria's cheek. "You always seem to know how to pick the right outfits. You'll be ok."

"I do have _some_ talent, Max. Mar… Mr Jefferson told me."

"He's right. I've seen some of your pictures. You do have a great eye, you know. Very… Richard Avedon-esque."

"He's one of my heroes. Thanks Max. I hope those sluts get me a towel before they hang a sign on me." She pulled out her phone and deleted the picture she took of Max earlier. "You deserve a better shot. I'm… sorry about blocking you and the 'go fuck your selfie.'"

"That _was_ mean, Victoria, but also pretty funny."

"Just one of those days, you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean. I'll see you later, Victoria."

"Au revoir."

 _Yeah, I know what you mean, but you have no idea what I mean. Still, that was… unexpected, coming from her. Maybe there's hope for us after all._


	6. 01-05 Drama in the Dorms

Max always liked returning to her dorm room. Room 219, directly opposite Victoria. Ok, so it wasn't perfect. She'd passed Courtney and Taylor running back down to Victoria on the way, but going through _her_ door into _her_ room, there was nothing like it. It was her little slice of home, and no one could take that away from her.

 _Home sweet home. My favourite cocoon._

She put some music on and flopped onto the bed.

 _Ah, it feels so nice to just relax. Today's been just so damn bizarre and it feels like it's gone on forever. Maybe I'll just wake up now and find out I was dreaming. Or, like Poe said, 'a dream within a dream.'_

Her phone buzzing brought her back to reality. It was a text from her mother.

 _[MOM] Hi honey. Your principal sent me an email saying that he is concerned about your attitude and behaviour that you are not fitting in well and hiding in your dorm. I know it's hard to be away from home even if you are all grown-up now. But you are there to change the world with your camera. Please call me soon to chat we miss you! Xxoo mommy._

 _Well, no time like the present, I guess._

The phone rang three times before she heard her mother's voice.

"Maxine? Ryan, it's Maxine!"

"Hey Mom, how are you? And it's Max, never Maxine. Geez, how many times?"

"Maxine, it's good to hear from you. You know, seeing as we bought that phone for you, you don't ring home as often as you should."

"Mom, come on, I'm in school, I have things to do. I can't be ringing you every day."

"Well, it doesn't sound like you're doing much at all, from the message your principal sent me. What's going on there? Tell me you're not hiding in your room, honey. You know we talked about this before you left."

"Mom, I'm not hiding in my room, ok? I don't know exactly what Principal Wells has said to you, but it's not true. I've been going to classes, mixing with some of the other students here. I'm doing ok, Mom."

"Well, that's good to hear. You know we always fear the worst when the principal calls, especially after the last time, when…"

"Mom, seriously, you've got to stop bringing that up every single conversation. I was wrong, I accepted the consequences, and we, well, _you_ need to move on from that, ok?"

"Well, at least tell me you've made some friends there."

"Yes Mom, I've made friends."

"And your plant?"

"I watered Lisa this morning, Mom."

"And you've been to see Chloe."

"I, uh…"

"Maxine Caulfield, are you telling me you haven't even contacted your best friend?"

"Mom, I…"

"Maxine?"

"No Mom, I haven't. It's been five years, ok? I don't know what to say to her, or even if she'll want to see me."

"Honey, don't you think you should give her that chance? How do you know what she wants? How do you know she'll turn you away? She might be really happy to see you again, yes?"

"She might, Mom, yes."

"Maxine, listen to me. Do you still miss her?"

"I do."

"I remember when we first moved to Seattle. I know you used to cry yourself to sleep, we could hear you. It took you a long time to accept it, I know, but honey, you're back. Go and see her, please, honey. At least then you'll know."

"Ok, Mom." _But I don't want to know if she hates me._

"And you're sure you're alright?"

"Yes Mom, I'm fine. Please don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"I'm your mother, Maxine. Worrying about you is my full-time job."

"Ok Mom. Look, I have to go now, one of my friends is calling me."

"Ok, honey, be good ok? And don't forget to ring. I don't know if you can hear, but your father's shouting that he loves you."

"I love you both too Mom. Thanks."

"Bye honey."

Max hung up the phone and looked up at the ceiling. The music was coming to an end, so she forced herself up off her comfortable bed and turned her stereo off.

 _I do love Mom, but she can be a bit overbearing sometimes. Sometimes? Ok, so most of the time. But I know she loves me. But seriously, Principal Wells? He just upped and went straight to her? My god, what would he have done if I hadn't rewound? Probably sent an email to Mom saying I'd been making up false accusations about one of the school's most prestigious students. Well, wealthiest, anyhow. Note to self, Max. Don't talk to the principal if you can help it. Right. Noted. Ok. Flash drive._

Over by her desk, there was a small yellow post-it note from Dana.

 _Hey Girl. I borrowed your drive so I can watch some flix while I study. If you need it back, just track me down in my room. Xoxo D._

 _Ok, off to see Dana then. This is turning out to be a more difficult rescue than I thought._

She left her room, letting the door close softly behind her. Across the corridor, Victoria's door hung slightly ajar, but Max noticed that someone had written on Kate's room slate, a small whiteboard hung outside each room.

 _Will bang 4 Jesus_

 _That's so mean! No wonder she's upset. Poor Kate…_

Max quickly wiped the offending words off the board and replaced them with the peace symbol. Feeling more than a little heroic for the second time that day, she headed to Dana's room, just down the corridor, but as she approached the door opened and Juliet stormed out, locking the door behind her. She stood outside the door, jabbing her finger at the phone.

"Answer you wuss!" She turned back to the door. "You can't get out now, Dana! So tell me the truth or rot in there!"

 _Ah, here we go again. The real drama queen of Blackwell. I wonder what it is this time? Only one way to find out and I do need to get to Dana. Seems like I'll have to go through Juliet._

"Hey Juliet, is everything cool?"

"Oh, yes Max," said Juliet. "I've locked Dana in her room because we're cool. What do you think?"

"What did she do?"

"What didn't she do? You don't sext with your best friend's boyfriend, do you!"

"Ouch." Max grimaced. _This could take a while._ "How did you find out?"

"Uh, why do you even care? Why are you asking me? You never talk, just zone out with your camera."

"That's why I'm talking to you now, Juliet."

"Oh really?" What's my last name, then?"

"What?"

"What's my last name?"

 _Shit._

"Uh, Juliet… Mason?"

"That was truly sad, Max _Caulfield._ See, I know who _you_ are! By the way, next time try Juliet Watson."

 _Next time? Hmm._

ooo

"Oh, yes Max," said Juliet. "I've locked Dana in her room because we're cool. What do you think?"

"Juliet Watson, now you be nice. She's your friend."

"I'm… flattered, Max. I didn't think you knew my name at all."

"Of course I do, Juliet. Just because I'm quiet, doesn't mean I don't listen."

"Max, do you have a best friend?"

"I… used to. Why?"

"Would you sext her boyfriend?"

"What? No, of course not. I'd never do anything like that. Wait, why are you asking me? Dana didn't…"

"She did. She sexted Zach."

"Really? Do you really believe she'd do that to you?"

"According to Victoria, Dana would do anything to date a quarterback."

"According to Victoria?" _Pieces are beginning to fall into place here._

"She saw the sext. And Zach won't answer his phone. So, when Dana admits it, she can go. Straight. To. Hell."

"Max? Is that you?" Dana's muffled voice floated out of her room. "I swear I didn't do _anything!_ But I bet Victoria did. The proof is probably in her room. Help me, please!"

 _Courtney and Taylor did leave Victoria's door open just now. Maybe I could sneak in, but I need to be quick._

"Juliet, stay here, ok?"

"Whatever, Max. I'm not moving. _And neither are you!_ " she screamed at the door.

 _Every day, it's something new,_ thought Max with a wry smile as she walked away. But, today's drama did seem a little more serious than usual. _Best friends, Juliet and Dana. Did Chloe and I act like that? I don't remember. I mean, we had arguments of course, but we were never in danger of falling out._

 _Until now._

It had been over a month since Max had returned to Arcadia Bay to study at Blackwell, a month in which she had made no attempt to contact her best friend. She tried to convince herself that she wanted to take some time to settle down, get into a routine at Blackwell, that she totally would have contacted her, but the truth lay like a pit at the bottom of her stomach.

She was afraid.

When Max's family had moved to Seattle with her father's new job, she had promised Chloe that she would stay in touch, and she had totally intended to keep that promise. Friends like Chloe don't come along every day. Friends like Chloe are keepers. They were so right for one another they should have stayed friends for life. But every time she opened a new email and typed in Chloe's address at the top, she found she had no clue what to say. What with her leaving, and Chloe's father William dying just before they left, well, what can you say? So the emails remained unsent. And the phone remained silent.

So now she was terrified. She knew she'd screwed everything up. It was _her_ fault; she couldn't blame Chloe at all. She should have kept her promise. So she would contact Chloe and face the music, even though she pretty much knew that Chloe wouldn't want anything to do with her.

 _I'm sorry, Chloe. God, I'm so sorry._

Someone had written on Victoria's slate outside her room. "be the change you wish to be. Gandhi." This brought another wry smile to Max's face as it brought her back to the real world and she pushed Victoria's door open, first checking the corridor to ensure nobody but Juliet was there. She was still guarding Dana's room, her face illuminated by the phone as she tried to contact her boyfriend. The look on her face gave away her unsuccessful attempts.

Victoria's room was another world. A world away from hers. A world of wealth and power.

It was, in a word, immaculate. An expensive rug adorned the floor, jewellery, each piece costing probably more than Max's entire wardrobe, hung, glinting and sparkling on a jewellery stand near Victoria's laptop. The bed was immaculately made, two fluffy red cushions standing to attention underneath the art posters adorning the wall. And then there was Victoria's wardrobe.

 _Oh my. Dior, Givenchy. This wardrobe could pay for my tuition._

But there was one thing that brought a smile to Max's face. A letter on the coffee table, from Amanda Kroft, owner of the Oregon Kroft Gallery.

 _Dear Ms Chase,_

 _Thank you for your submission to the Kroft Gallery. Unfortunately, your work is not compatible with our mission statement. We appreciate your effort and wish you success in future endeavours._

 _Ouch. Well, at least she'd trying to put her photographs out there. Unlike me._

Grinning and recognising the schadenfreude for what it was, Max replaced the letter carefully and moved to the laptop. It was, of course, open at Victoria's facebook page.

 _Maribeth? Her middle name is Maribeth?_

Max clicked into Victoria's email account. She didn't have to look far.

 _Taylor._

 _So sad to inform you that I total punkd Juliet and Dana just now. All I had to do was mention to Juliet that I saw a nasty sext from Dana on Zach's phone._

 _Dumb azz believed me and so I expect there to be a dorm rampage soon. Juliet deserves this for slutting Zach away from me. As for Dana – who gives a shit?_

 _Get out your popcorn._

 _Xx_

 _VC_

 _Boom! Score another for the Max!_

Luckily, Victoria had left her printer on, so it was easy for Max to print the evidence and leave her room, remembering to click facebook back on to the laptop. Juliet was exactly where she'd left her, and it seemed that Zach was still not answering his phone. Max lost no time.

"Juliet," she said, thrusting the printed email into her hands, "read this."

There was silence as the girl read the email. As she finished, she frowned and read it again. And again. And then a fourth time. Finally she looked up at Max and nodded, turning to unlock the door. Once the door was open, she stepped aside and looked sheepishly at Dana, who'd come to the door.

"Of course," said Juliet. "Dana, I'm an asshole. I'm so sorry. Truly."

"Yes you are, and I hope so," said her friend, her voice hard. "You really think I'd mess around with Zachary?" she continued, her voice now breaking to betray her real emotion.

Juliet wiped her hand across her eyes. "No," she confessed, "but you know I get stupid jealous. I owe you dinner." She looked up, a hopeful look on her face. "Forgive me?"

"You do my laundry," said Dana.

"Of course. Anything to make it up to you. Still love me?" Dana took Juliet in her arms and let her friend cry for a moment, while Max stood awkwardly aside. Eventually, Juliet composed herself and looked at Max, remembering they weren't alone.

"Thanks Max. You're like the Blackwell ninja." Her face hardened once more. "Now let's see what Zachary has to say about this." She turned and left Dana alone with Max.

"You set me free," said Dana, smiling through past tears. "thanks Max." She jerked her head into her room. "Warren's flash drive is on my desk." The two girls walked into Dana's room, Dana immediately sat down on her bed with her head in her hands. Max went across to the desk to pick up the flash drive, but noticed instead something in an open box on the floor.

 _A home pregnancy test? Is Dana…_

"Hey, that's mine, Max," said Dana, snatching the pregnancy test back. "You're not helpful, you're just too nosey."

"I'm…"

"Perhaps you'd better just go, Max. Go on, get out of here."

 _Sorry Dana, but I can make it up to you…_

ooo

"Seriously, thanks again, Max," said Dana, looking up from the bed where she'd sat down, "I can't believe Juliet locked me in my own room. Real mature."

"Don't be too hard on her," said Max. "Victoria is not a nice person. I think she's jealous of the friendship you two have. I mean, it's not like she has that with Courtney and Taylor, is it?"

"Yeah but Juliet…"

"… is probably hurting that she did this to you. She doesn't need you adding to it, does she?"

"I guess not. But why would Victoria do that?"

"She has everything. I thought she and Juliet were friends in some capacity."

"Just because they're in the Vortex Club doesn't make them BFFs, Max. I mean, I'm in it and she creeps me out. You know what, you're smart to be a loner here." She smiled a faint, knowing smile. "Although Warren obviously likes hanging with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you looked at the flash drive, Max? Especially the special folder called 'Max'?"

"Yeah, ok Dana, I gotcha. Look," Max fidgeted, "I'm sorry to bring this up, but I've kinda heard a rumour about you..."

"What? Who told you I'm pregnant?"

"Nobody in particular. They acted like it was bullshit or something. Just thought you should know."

Dana looked down, hurting. "It's like a goddamn reality show around here. Look," she said, looking Max straight in the eyes. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"I… _was_ pregnant. Was." She hesitated. "Not any more."

"I'm sorry Dana."

"I'm not." She sighed. "No, that's not the truth, Max." She looked up. "Promise this doesn't leave this room."

"I promise Dana." Max smiled helpfully. "It can help to get things off your chest."

"It was last Wednesday. Half past two. I'll never forget that date as long as I live, Max. It was so clean there, so sterile, so… unloving." She laughed a short laugh ending in a cough. "A bit like the act itself, I guess. I know I shouldn't have, but I did. Like he was a help as well."

"Can I ask who…"

"Deadbeat Dad? Take a look on the forty yard line this Friday and you'll see him." She paused. "It wasn't Zachary, if that's what you were thinking."

"I wasn't, Dana. Swear."

"No, not Zach. Worse."

Max inhaled sharply. "Not…"

"Logan. Yeah. I need my head examined, right? Don't ever get drunk, Max. At least, not around guys who just have one thing on their minds." She laughed again. "Really memorable. And do I get support from him when I tell him?"

"I'm guessing probably not."

"And you'd be spot on. He offered me money. Money! What a fucking joke."

"Did you…"

"Take it? I had no other choice. There was no way I'm bringing anything into this world that's part of him. I mean look at him. Well, ok, don't look _at_ him, I mean, look at who he is. I mean, he wrote me this totally shitty letter, but it was full of bullshit. All I was to him was a trophy, a notch on his fucking bedpost that he can brag to his mates that he bedded a cheerleader."

"Dana," said Max, a lot more bravely than she felt. She kneeled before the girl who was still sat on her bed and took her hands in her own. "Dana, you are _not_ a trophy. Not in a million years. You are a beautiful girl, far more beautiful than I'll ever be, but you're far more than that. You're smart, you're talented, and you have a best friend in Juliet who loves you. Please don't take any regrets with you, just take a look at what you have, not what you don't have."

"My god Max," breathed Dana, taken aback. "That's… beautiful. I'm really sorry, I think we've horribly misunderstood you."

"It's ok."

"No, it's not ok. Thank you Max, for caring. There's precious little of that going on around here at the moment, but I'm really grateful. We thought because you were quiet and shy…"

"Yeah, getting that a lot at the moment."

"Well, you've made a friend today, Max. I mean it."

"It's ok, Dana, really. Look, are you… ok?"

"Honestly? No. But I will be. Thanks Max."

"See you later, Dana. Go make it up with Juliet though."

"I will."


	7. 01-06 The White Knight

Back outside, the shadows were lengthening as the day grew old. Logan had vanished, leaving Zach alone looking intently at his phone. Kate had vanished too, but Alyssa was still reading. As she approached, Zach looked up and slammed the football he was holding into the ground.

"Man, fuck this shit!"

The football bounced crazily, hitting Alyssa hard in the back of her head. The girl cried out, dropping her book as her hand flew up. As her head flew around her eyes locked with Max, who could see the tears forming, but more alarmingly behind the tears, a quiet acceptance of what was happening.

 _No, I won't let this happen. She deserves more than that._

ooo

"Alyssa, move your head, quickly."

The girl looked up at Max, surprised, but, hearing the tone of her voice, complied.

"Man, fuck this shit!"

As she moved, a football bounced and flew past where her head was, bouncing again and smashing one of the ground floor windows. Alyssa looked up at Max, gratitude written all over her face.

"Thanks Max, I didn't see that coming."

 _If you only knew…_

"No problems, Alyssa. How are you?"

"I'm just fine, thanks Max. In fact, Victoria invited me to join the Vortex Club with her. I'm just deciding whether to accept or not."

Max started, before recognising the sarcasm in Alyssa's voice.

"You know, Alyssa, sarcasm is supposed to be the lowest form of wit."

"Figures. Works for me, though. What does that say about me?"

Max sighed and sat down with Alyssa. "Alyssa, can I ask you a question, and will you answer me honestly?"

"Max?"

"I'm serious, Alyssa. Please?"

"Well, ok, Max, but I reserve the right not to answer at all."

"Totally fair."

"What do you want to know?"

 _Ok, here goes._

"Alyssa, why do you have such a low opinion of yourself?"

"Wow, talk about starting with the heavy stuff. Where has this come from, Max?"

"Don't deflect. You promised."

Alyssa looked at the ground. "I dunno, I mean, I'm just being realistic."

"About what?"

"Look at me, Max. I mean, really look at me. What do you see?"

"I see Alyssa Anderson, a lovely girl that I realise I don't know very well, but to be honest, would like to get to know."

"That's nice, Max. I wish I believed you. Let me show you what I saw today." Alyssa passed her phone across to Max.

 _[UNKNOWN] Alyssa Y U play hard to get when U R hard to want_

"That's what I see, Max. As I said, I'm just being realistic."

"Alyssa, ok, that text is totally mean, but that's not everyone. I mean, you have friends, don't you?"

"I suppose you could call them that. But Kate won't talk to me now, and all Warren ever does… I thought we… well, I thought he liked me, but he won't shut up about you."

"Warren? We get on, he's my friend, but nothing more than that. I've never led him on, Alyssa, I swear."

"Try telling him that. All he does at the moment is 'Max this' and 'Max that'. And I want to talk to Kate about the video, but I've no idea what to say to her."

 _Video? Is that what's going on with Kate?_

"I knew something was up with Kate, but she hasn't said anything…"

"No, she hasn't said anything for two days now, but the video is going viral."

"What video? I'd heard something but nothing totally concrete."

"It's a video of Kate making out with a few guys at a Vortex Club party last week."

 _What?_

" _What_? Kate? That doesn't sound like her at all!"

 _And it's gone viral. Oh my god, no wonder she's down. I need to get her talking, and soon. I'll try and grab her tonight after I see Warren._

"No, it doesn't. But there it is, in all its glory. I think Victoria took the video. She's certainly the one that's been spreading it. Can you talk to her, Max?"

"Yeah, I will. Thanks Alyssa, for letting me know." She nodded to the paperback Alyssa was holding closed. "What are you reading?"

"Love Today or Die Forever. Yeah, just don't even say anything."

"It's a best-seller. What's to say?"

"Good point. Thanks Max, I appreciate this. We should hang out more."

Max walked on, savouring the waning sunlight. Even though October was settled in, there was some warmth coming from above, and the warmth bringing a familiar nostalgia as she remembered the last time she'd just sat in the evening sunlight with Chloe, up at their treefort, their own, secret, safe place. They were sat in each other's arms, alternating between crying and sniffling.

" _Do you have to go, Max?"_

" _I'm sorry, Chloe, I do. Mom and Dad have sold the house. We're moving."_

" _I… I don't want you to go, Max. Please don't leave me."_

" _I don't want to go either Chloe, but I don't have a choice."_

" _But why?"_

" _I told you. Dad got a new job in Seattle."_

" _But that's miles away! I'll never see you again!"_

" _You will, Chloe. I'll be back."_

" _Max, there's something I need to tell you. I… I…"_

" _What, Chloe?"_

" _I… I'll miss you."_

" _I'll miss you too, Chloe."_

" _Promise me you'll text and email me all the time."_

" _I promise, Chloe."_

" _Really promise? I can't lose you, Max. I couldn't live with it."_

" _Really promise."_

" _Cross your heart?"_

" _And hope to die. This isn't the end. Remember? Best Friends Forever."_

 _Yeah, and look what I've done to that. Way to go, Max._

The memory brought tears to her eyes and she stumbled into the Prescott plaque. Annoyed, she wiped her eyes, but stopped when she heard voices ahead.

"… so don't think I'm blind, young lady! I see everything here at Blackwell!"

 _Mr Madsen?_

Quickly, Max snuck to the courtyard gates. Outside, inside the shadow of the covered walkway, she saw the head of campus security advancing on a very familiar face.

 _Kate?_

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" His finger was jabbing at her shoulder, and Kate was obviously distressed.

"No," she whimpered, "and leave me alone."

Incensed, and without a second thought, Max marched straight up to the security guard.

"Hey, leave her alone!" she called, approaching the pair. Kate swung around, a look of immense gratitude in her eyes. That was enough to spur Max on. "You shouldn't be yelling at students, Mr Madsen, should you? Or bullying them."

"Nobody is bullying anybody. This is official campus business. I'm doing my job, young lady."

"No, you're not," said Max, still acting on sheer instinct and fury. "Your job is to keep us safe, isn't it? And you are _so_ good at doing that."

 _Rachel. Nathan. Guns. Drugs. Where do I start?_

The security guard was taken aback. In fact, he took two steps back and raised his hand as if to deflect the anger away. "Miss Caulfield, you are part of the problem. I will remember this conversation."

He glared at Kate once more but said nothing else, smartly turned on his heels and walked away. Kate visibly sagged and Max caught her, holding her close.

"Kate? You ok?"

"Max, that was great," she said, her voice breaking once more, "I think you actually scared him for once." She stood up and brushed herself down. "I have to go, Max, but thank you. It means a lot." She walked away, leaving Max alone in the covered area.

"Any time, Kate," said Max, quietly to herself. "I'll see you later, I promise."

The walk across the main school grounds wasn't a long one, and soon Max found herself in the parking lot. It wasn't a large lot, perhaps room for about twenty vehicles. The students weren't exactly encouraged to bring their own cars, but there were a few empty spaces at this time of day. She frowned at one battered truck, parked horizontally across both disabled spaces.

 _Now this really pisses me off. So entitled. 'Oh sorry, handicapped folks, my truck needs these spots far more than you do.' Bastard._

There was an old RV at the other end of the parking lot, but at least that was properly parked. She looked around and saw Warren, at the far end, near an old, beat-up blue car. She began walking towards him, but was stopped by Juliet, sitting on the wall by an empty space.

"Hi Max."

"Oh, hey Juliet. How are you doing?"

"Sorry, I'm still screwed up. But thanks. At least now I know the truth."

"Did you see Dana?"

"Yeah, she caught up with me earlier. Thanks again Max. I could have lost my best friend as well. You're… you're a real friend. Thanks."

"I'm just sorry you had to find out about Zachary that way. Or any way, really."

"Better I find out now, than have that skank Victoria laughing at me behind my back."

"Have you talked to him yet? He didn't seem happy when I saw him earlier."

"Yeah. Mr Badass-Football-Hero is such a chickenshit. He said he sexted Victoria as a joke. Ha ha. I'm so laughing right now." Her eyes were filling up again. "Look at me, I'm a mess. What am I gonna do, Max?"

Max sat down on the wall. She was aware of Warren, but she also knew that right at this moment, Juliet needed her more.

"Can I be honest with you?"

 _I might as well. Seems like it's happening a lot today. Dr Max, in the house and open for business. Still, if it gets people on side…_

"I think I'd rather you were, Max, that's what I like about you."

"Is having a boyfriend like Zach the most important thing right now? Do you care _that_ much about being on his arm? Because, forgive me, but that's what it looks like to me."

"It's not just about that Max. You wouldn't understand." Juliet caught herself and looked up. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by that. I meant that in Blackwell, the Vortex Club is all about appearances. And dating the quarterback of the team is a catch."

"Really? Is he really a catch? I mean Zach now, not the 'quarterback' label. I mean look at you. If his attention is wandering away from you, then either he's blind or stupid. Don't ever believe you're not good enough for him. If anything, he is totally not in your league."

"I suppose…"

"And don't forget, Juliet, that you have a best friend who loves you and isn't constantly thinking about how to get in your pants, or how you look on her arm, or how cool you make her look. She loves you for you. Now, to me, that is _far_ more important than how Victoria sees you. Because," continued Max, "that's what this is really about, isn't it?"

Juliet looked up again at Max, wide-eyed. "Wow Max, that was some next-level shit there. That was… I'm sorry Max. I may have underestimated you. And you're right, of course," she continued, "I was far too wrapped up in, well, Zach. That's twice today, Max. I won't forget it." She smiled. "I think Warren wants your attention."

"Yeah, he usually does. Hang in there Juliet. And remember, you don't have to go through this alone."

"True. Thanks Max. I'll see you around."

Max headed towards Warren as Juliet rose and headed back to the dorms. He'd been watching since she'd entered the parking area, and broke into a wide smile as she approached.

"Yo Max! What up?"

He opened his arms wide as for a hug, but Max didn't respond. There was a flash of something across the boy's face for an instant, but it was quickly replaced with a forced smile. "Check out my new wheels."

Max looked at the car. To say it had seen better days was the understatement of the century! It was (mostly) blue, the passenger door more a shade of blue-grey and the bonnet slightly darker than the rest of the car. It was a small car, three doors only. But, Max had to give the boy credit, it was a car. And Warren was perched on the bonnet, grinning like all his birthdays had come at once. Well, until Max had refused the hug. Now he just smiled, the smile of acceptance. The smile that doesn't quite reach your eyes. The smile hiding something else there, something Max couldn't quite…

"Nice Warren. Very old school. Emphasis on the 'very'."

"Yeah yeah, ok Max, so show me _your_ car then."

"Touché," laughed Max. "So, tell me more, bwana. I want details."

"Nineteen seventy-eight, to be exact," said Warren. "I won't bore you with tech specs you won't understand, but let's call it totally retro."

"Retro of course being your middle name. And totally apropos today."

"Ouch. I can do modern too, I just choose not to."

"I didn't know you'd got your licence."

"Yeah, intermediate only, of course, until I'm eighteen. And it means I can't pull any all-nighters, so I'll have to have you home by eleven, Miss Max."

"Miss Max? Warren, are you on something?"

"Not at all, Miss Max. See, now I have my sweet wheels, I figure we can go to the real drive-in. I checked, there's one in Newberg, only sixty miles away. So when would you like to go?" He looked over at Max. "You ok, Max?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, right. Like you weren't totally zoned out there. I asked if you were ok."

"I've been better, to tell you the truth. It's been one, long, strange fucking day."

"You're telling me," said Warren. "Grapevine says that Victoria got a faceful of paint."

"More than a faceful, actually," said Max, nodding. "Ruined a very nice, probably exceptionally expensive cashmere top as well."

"Hah! Did you get a photo?"

"Actually, I nearly did, but something in her eyes stopped me. You know Warren, I don't think she's as much of a bitch as she makes out."

"What? You had the chance for payback and totally wussed out? Max, I'd have paid money to see that photo."

"Didn't you hear me?"

"About Victoria? Ah, who gives a shit about her? Anyone who passes themselves off as more of a bitch than they actually are needs their head examined, if you ask me. Anyway, about the drive-in…"

"See, I actually talked to her this afternoon. On her own, away from Taylor and Courtney. I think she plays up for them as much as for herself. Maybe it's a power thing. See, she was a totally different person when no-one could hear her. She was almost… nice."

"I thought if we leave around five-ish, we could make the six-thirty show, giving us plenty of time to…"

"It's funny, Warren. I think it's a defence mechanism. I think she's quite insecure beneath the multiple layers of bitch. It's a shame, because we both totally like photography and could have some interesting discussions about it. Anyway, here's your flash drive."

"Ah yes, the movie booty. Verdict?"

"To be honest, didn't have a great deal of time, but I did flick through the folders. Warren, there's some good stuff on there, 'Akira' to 'Twilight Zone', but man, you've got some sick shit on there. I mean, Ultravixens? Cannibal Holocaust? Seriously?"

"Yeah, I laughed my ass off at that one."

"Warren, it's sick. It's like, fifty shades of sick. You really shouldn't be watching things like that, not if you want friends. And seriously, if you're laughing at it…"

"Hey, whoa, slow down, Censor-Max, I get that you don't want to watch it. You made your point, ok? It's a good thing they don't show that at the drive-in, I guess. So I was thinking Friday PM?"

"There were some other folders in there as well, Warren. I don't know if you mean to lend it out to other people as well as me, but seriously, you may want to rename folders like..."

"Ah, yeah, I… uh, forgot about those."

"And that folder of emo-vampire movies? Really?"

"Can't a sensitive high-school boy love sensitive vampires too?"

Max grinned. "So you're sensitive."

"Ouch. That sounds awful the way you say it."

"And which way is that?"

"The 'I'm-totally-not-gonna-have-sex-with-you' way."

"You need an emo-vampire to come beat your sensitive ass down. Although kudos for 'Faster Pussycat! Kill! Kill!' Now _that's_ a classic."

"Russ Meyer was a genius of black and white. Plus," he shrugged, "babes with breasts. Speaking of which, we should totally cruise out in my car to an actual movie this week. But… you seem distracted."

"Sorry, what?"

Warren laughed. "Proves my point. What's going on?"

Max hesitated.

 _Can I… trust him? It didn't go well with Kate. Ah well, I guess I can totally rewind if he freaks._

She came to a decision. "I need to talk to somebody. Get it out of my system, or I'll go crazy."

"Then you've come to the right place." He patted the bonnet of the car next to him and Max sat. "Tell me everything."

"For reals, Warren, this can't go any further. No facebook, no nothing, ok?"

Warren actually looked hurt. "Max, don't insult me, please. You can trust me."

"I… just had this incredibly bizarro experience in Mr Jefferson's class today. I mean… life-changing bizarro. Have you ever had a dream, so real it was like a movie?"

Warren scratched his head. "Not quite sure what you're getting at Max. I mean… hey!" Max looked up to see…

 _Oh shit. Nathan._

"Max Caulfield, right?" Nathan Prescott, in his brown jacket and expensive trousers, was striding purposefully across the parking lot, making a beeline for Max. "You're one of Jefferson's groupies, right?"

"I'm his student, yes. Your point?" Max sounded a lot braver than she felt.

 _Oh shit, does he still have the gun? But, he doesn't know I was there. Does he?_

"I know you like to take pictures, especially when you're hiding out in the bathroom." He reached Max and stopped right in her face, his finger jabbing into her chest. "You best tell me what you told the principal. Right the fuck now, get me?" Max hesitated, which only served to infuriate Nathan further. "Answer me, bitch!"

"Um, what are you talking about. It's… Nathan, right?"

"I know you're new here, but don't even play stupid fucking games with me."

"I'm not new. I've lived here for years."

"Right. Then you know we own this shithole, yeah? We own this school, we own this whole fucking town! You'd best remember that."

"So don't worry about me, then. Best worry about yourself."

"Do _not_ analyse me! I pay people for that. Worry about yourself, Max Caulfield."

The way he sneered her name struck a chord inside Max, and something snapped. "Take a step back, Nathan Prescott," she said, surprising herself by actually taking a step forward, forcing the older boy back. "I don't appreciate your tone."

"Oh man," Nathan said, laughing, "you're telling me what to do? You're telling… _me_?"

Warren had had enough. "Get away from her dude," he said, stepping in between Max and Nathan. Immediately, Nathan turned and headbutted Warren, knocking the younger boy down.

"Leave him alone," shouted Max, pushing Nathan away, but Nathan wasn't finished. He grabbed hold of Max's throat.

"Nobody tells me what to do. Not my parents, not the principal, not that whore in the bathroom, and certainly not the fucking stupid bitch standing in front of me right now. Nobody. _Nobody!_ " His voice rose to a scream and he pushed Max backwards. Max fell, her arms windmilling uselessly as she hit the concrete of the parking lot. As she did, the battered old truck she'd seen earlier in the disabled spaces and nobody had seen pulling away screamed to a halt inches away from her head. Panting, Max pulled herself up on the bonnet of the truck and her eyes locked with the pickup's driver. Max's eyes widened in absolute shock as she saw the blue-haired punk girl from earlier. They widened even further when she realised she recognised the girl. Not only that, but knew her very well.

"Chloe?"


	8. 01-07 Kate Marsh

The morning was Kate's favourite time of the day. It had always been her favourite time of the day, since she was a little girl. She loved to get up early and watch the sun come up, savour the aroma of breakfast being cooked (smoked bacon, especially, the smell that wafted to her along with the sizzle of the rashers in the griddle was heavenly).

The morning was still her favourite time of the day, but now for far different reasons. It was the only time of day, just for those few seconds after she woke up and before the opened her eyes and the suffocating weight of the world came crashing down on her once more, that she felt at peace. Just for those few seconds, she was alright. Just for those few seconds, she was happy, before she then remembered exactly why she was not.

"Dear Lord, I pray that you would give me strength to be strong for you in the world today. Lord, you know the struggles that I will face today. Be with me as I go through them. Please, carry me if I become too weak to move. If, no, not if, _when_ I stumble in them, forgive me Father. When I succeed in them, if I succeed, I will praise You. You are worthy of all praise and honour. Amen."

Saying the words gave Kate strength, and for a fleeting moment, she smiled. Then, that one word wormed its way into her consciousness, and the day began for real.

 _Video._

She knew that the party on Friday had been a huge mistake. She couldn't even remember why she'd agreed to go. In hindsight, she knew it was a prank; they were setting her up to fail from the start, but she couldn't understand why she didn't see that.

Automatically, she found her bible and, as she did every morning, opened it to a random page, trying to find a message inside. It hadn't been working, but today was different.

 _1 Chronicles 16:11. Seek the LORD and his strength; seek his presence constantly!_

Kate allowed herself another small smile, and then a second quickly after. That was a small victory to celebrate, after all.

 _Yes, that's just what I need, Father. Thank you._

As she had done yesterday, since finding out about the existence of the video, she waited for the commotion outside her dorm room to die down, waited for everyone to finish showering and leave the dorm for the cafeteria before she went for her shower. She'd loved the feel of the water on her skin first thing in the morning, but yesterday and today it was just an automatic process, each water droplet feeling heavier and heavier on her head like a punishment.

 _Why did I go, Father? Why did you let me go?_

She'd been invited to the party, not by Victoria or Nathan. If they'd have done it, she'd never have accepted. No, it had been Dana Ward, the cheerleader who'd been quite friendly to her since her arrival at Blackwell. She'd heard lurid stories about the Vortex Club and what went on, and had had no intention of going anywhere near there, but Dana had convinced her that nothing like that would happen. She wouldn't even be expected to drink a mountain of alcohol, as long as she wet her lips with a glass of wine, and she did that in church, didn't she?

 _I was played. Plain and simple, Father. Forgive me, and forgive Dana, please. I don't know if she knew what they had in store for me. I'd like to think she didn't know. She, together with Alyssa, Stella and Max have been the only ones who've been good to me so far._

And she'd only had the one glass of wine, and she hadn't even finished that. She hadn't liked the loud music and flashing lights of the party, and she'd have left there and then, except Dana, who'd accompanied her there, had asked her to stay for twenty minutes, as a favour to her. Just twenty minutes, a glass of wine, then she'd be able to go without Dana looking bad. So, of course, she'd said yes.

 _That Kate, she's such a lovely person. Always helping others, she can't help but say yes! Is that what people think of me, Father? Did you not say in Hebrews 13:16 ' Do not neglect to do good and to share what you have, for such sacrifices are pleasing to You.' And again, in John 15:12 'Love one another, as I have loved you.' Did you not teach me to me helpful to everyone? Look where that has got me. I'm sorry, Lord, I didn't mean to snap at you. Please forgive me. I'm not a good person right now._

The rest of the night bore no memory for the girl. There were flashes of something. Nathan helping her, the emergency room at the hospital, but these were few and far between. Obviously someone had helped her back to her dorm room after the party, but whoever it was wasn't her friend, because they'd left her curled up outside the door. When she woke up the next morning with her first (and last) hangover, her head pounding like the music from the night before, she'd felt wrong. She seemed ok (after several minutes of total panic she'd done a physical check in the shower, praising God when she found everything intact), but she knew that she felt wrong.

Being a Saturday, she crawled into bed and tried to sleep it off, but the day was about to get worse. Far worse, in ways far more cruel and nasty than she could ever have possibly imagined.

When she finally woke up, having missed lunch, she'd showered again, changed, brushed her teeth several times to try and get that awful salty taste out of her mouth, she'd resolved to get on with things. She certainly wasn't going to go to any parties again. And she'd be having a quiet word with Dana as well, apologise to her for whatever had happened. Then she'd received a text from Victoria. The text that brought her entire world crashing down on her.

 _[VICTORIA] Good morning party girl! My, you were busy last night. We didn't think you'd remember, but you were awesome, so we took this as a memento, and to help you remember. Enjoy! .com_

She had no idea what to expect, but she opened the link anyway, and within seconds was on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. She had her own website. 'Check out Kate's tongue record', and a video of her at the party last night, making out with several guys in full view of everyone!

 _No, please Lord, no! Why did you let this happen to me? Please, take it back, please Lord, just let me take it back!_

She hadn't left her room that day, or the following day. She couldn't even face going to church, in case they'd seen it. She was pretty sure most of the students had seen it. And today, she was more convinced than ever. She had to leave her dorm to go to class, and whenever she found a couple of people looking at a phone and sniggering, as soon as they'd seen her they'd smiled knowingly and carried on watching the phone.

 _How much worse can this get, Father? How much worse will you let this get?_

The morning was a blur. She thought of nothing else for two days, and was totally incapable of concentrating on her classes. She'd forgotten to do the homework Ms Grant had set over the weekend, earning her a disapproving stare from one of her favourite teachers. Just another layer of shame, the thought that she'd let Ms Grant down. She'd even been to see the school nurse that morning, but she found she couldn't tell her anything about how she felt inside, just about the video. That was really helpful. The nurse had basically ignored her, and she was almost certain that, as she left the nurse's office, she could hear the nurse inside pick up the phone and ask for Principal Wells. She knew she needed to talk to someone, but she was fast running out of candidates.

 _Lord, I know I can talk to you, and I will, but I need to talk to someone who can give me advice now._

Lunch was a tasteless mess. She couldn't remember eating it, and she certainly couldn't describe it. She sat, automatically shovelling food in her mouth, chewing it the absolute minimum amount of times and swallowing. There were two people she could talk to, her two good friends at Blackwell. They probably knew about the video already (she wasn't going to tell them anything else) so it would be alright to talk to either of them.

The dorm was quiet. Over the lunch hour, especially as it was such a lovely day, most of the students stayed outside in the grounds, sitting, talking, playing football, or just enjoying the sun. of the two people that Kate was trying to find, one, Alyssa, was nowhere to be seen. But that wasn't too big a problem, she knew that Alyssa was in Mr Jefferson's class with her that afternoon – she could always talk to her after that.

Stella's room was 217. Some of the other students had laughed at this, and written 'Redrum' on her slate. Kate couldn't figure out why they would do that. Stella had mentioned something about a horrorfilm to her (Kate had always imagined that phrase to be a single word), but she'd never watched one, or had any inclination to watch it. She knew that Stella was inside, she could hear quiet music coming from the room.

 _Dear Lord, please grant me your strength and love. Amen._

She knocked, and a moment later, "Who is it?"

"It's Kate. Can I… talk to you please?"

"Uh, yeah, come on in, Kate. One sec, the door's locked."

She could hear some shuffling coming from inside the room, then the door was unlocked and opened.

"Hi Kate, my g… word, you look awful. Has something happened?"

"Hi Stella. Can I come in, please? I don't… I… need to talk to you."

"Of course, come on in." Stella's face was a mask of concern as she ushered her friend into her room and guided her to the comfy chair. She sat on the bad. "You can talk to me, Kate, you know that."

"Something terrible has happened," said Kate.

"I know," said Stella. "Look, it's obvious. I haven't seen you since Friday afternoon, people are wondering where you've been, whether you've been hiding in your room. People talk, you know. Why don't you tell me what's happened?"

The look of kindness in her eyes was exactly what Kate had been looking for since Saturday, and something broke inside her. Before she knew it, she'd burst into tears and told Stella everything about Dana, the party, the wine, and the video.

"… and then Victoria sent me a text with a weblink, and when I followed the link, Stella, it was horrible. She'd set up a webpage with me and the video on it. Look, I'll show you." She quickly went to her friend's laptop, which was powered on with a whirling screensaver.

"No, wait!" said Stella, rising and putting her hand out, but it was too late. Kate had moved the mouse and banished the screensaver to reveal…

"You knew?" said Kate, her hand flying to her mouth in horror. The evidence was there in front of her. Stella's laptop, already open at , video paused mid-stream. _That_ was the music she could hear outside.

 _Which means Stella was watching this when I knocked…_

"You knew," she repeated, woodenly. "You knew all along and let me tell you anyway. How many times have you watched it?"

"Kate, I didn't mean to deceive you, you didn't give me a chance to…"

"How. Many. Times."

Stella looked down at her hands. "Just the once, Kate, I swear. Victoria sent me the link just now."

"Stella, you've already lied to me once today. How many times, please?"

"Four," she said, very quietly.

Kate said nothing else. She could feel furious tears building up, her stomach heaving and knew she wouldn't be able to stop the flood. It was all she could do to run out of Stella's room and down the corridor before the dam broke. Vaguely aware of Stella calling after her, she just about managed to get to the toilet before her stomach gave out on her, and there she stayed, vomiting and sobbing until her stomach cramped up. She spent the rest of the lunch hour on her bed, staring woodenly at the ceiling.

 _Matthew 24:10. And then many will fall away and betray one another and hate one another._

 _Luke 22:48. But Jesus said to him 'Judas, would you betray the Son of Man with a kiss?'_

 _Proverbs 15:1. A gentle answer turns away wrath, but a harsh word stirs up anger._

 _Dear Lord, I need help. On top of everything I told you earlier, now one of my closest friends has betrayed me. She lied to me, Lord, she lied. What do I do? Father, help me out today to get over the memories and pain of Stella's betrayal, someone I thought was my friend. Thank you for keeping me in peace, and I pray because I desperately need some of that peace right now. Help me to turn the hurt and paid over to you, cleanse my heart and renew my spirit. In Your Name, the Name above all names I pray. Amen._

She managed to drag herself out of bed with difficulty for her math class that afternoon, all the time dreading 'Language of Photography' that followed. She worked herself up so much during math that she needed a timeout in the bathroom in between classes that meant she was nearly ten minutes late arriving, eliciting another disapproving frown from a teacher (Mr Jefferson, this time, although thankfully he didn't question her further as to the reasons for her lateness.)

The rest of the class passed by in a blur. Only two things really caught her attention, and neither of them Jefferson's lesson. The first, which was odd, was Max slumped over her desk, as if asleep. Everyone seemed to totally miss it, or ignore it. It seemed to only last a few seconds though, before she suddenly jolted upright. Kate allowed herself a small grin at this.

 _Max, it's good to see that I'm not the only one who can't sleep at night._

The other was a small ball of paper, thrown at her by Taylor, ones of Victoria's slaves. She didn't need to read it to know what it said. It had hit her on the forehead, just above her left eye, but she hadn't reacted, hadn't given them the satisfaction that they'd got to her.

The bell rang for the end of the class, and the end of the day, but Kate still sat, deep in thought, thinking about only one thing. She didn't even notice Max approach her.

"Hi Kate," said Max. "You seem quiet today."

Kate's eyes focussed quickly and she looked around at her friend. "Oh hi Max," she said, her voice as listless as her gaze. "Didn't see you there. I'm ok, I guess. Just thinking too much I think."

"I hear that. Fancy a cup of tea and a bitch about stuff?"

 _Max does actually look concerned._

"No thanks, Max. I've got homework I need to go over. Some other time, perhaps?"

"No worries. I'll see you later, ok?"

"Sure Max." She turned back to her table and looked down at her books and didn't even notice Max leaving the classroom. She finally packed her things and headed out.

She passed Alyssa on her way back to the dorms. Her purple-haired friend was deep in a book and wouldn't meet Kate's eyes.

 _Another friend that doesn't want to know._

As she entered the dormitory, she noticed some mail in her pigeon-hole. There was a letter and a postcard, all postmarked from home. Fearing the worst, she picked them up and headed back outside to her favourite spot, the bench on the far side of the dorm grounds. She liked to sit there and bathe in the sun whilst talking to God, but today, she sat the other way around, her back to the world, hiding. She steeled herself for what she knew was coming, but before she could open the letter, however, her phone buzzed. It was an email.

' _Kate. Your father and I just received a rather disturbing call from Principal Wells. Something about you and some party video that shows you exhibiting some shameful behaviour. It seems our concerns about allowing you to go to Blackwell are justified._

 _Please call us after your classes this evening so we can fully discuss this video and your behaviour. We hope you haven't brought shame on us all._

 _We shall pray for you and expect you to pray for forgiveness._

 _Your mother.'_

 _Your mother? Seriously mom?_

There was no putting it off further. With the email from her mother, she now knew the letter would be from her aunt. She was right.

' _Dear Katie._

 _No spirit or devil could have prepared me for what you have done in that videotape._

 _And like a Jezebel you released your harlot image before God's eye._

 _I will pray with my church for your soul to be saved from Eternal Hellfire._

 _Auntie Marsh'_

The tone of the letter didn't surprise Kate in the slightest. Her aunt, her mother's sister had been a devout churchgoer as long as Kate had known her, and one thing that had always struck her as more than a little hypocritical was the way her aunt would preach for forgiveness, day in, day out. Pray for forgiveness, forgive everyone their sins, all the time, however she seemed to have very little forgiveness, support or good in her. In fact, she could always count on Auntie Marsh to see the worst in every situation, and have a bible quote to hand to warn you of the Eternal Damnation (always in capital letters) that awaited you unless you were more like her.

She stuffed the letter into her bag, and realised she'd forgotten the postcard. It was a lovely picture of three lit candles and the message on the back brought fresh teas to her eyes. But this time, good tears.

' _And the light shines in darkness; and the darkness comprehended it not. John 1:5_

 _Katie, you'll always be my brightest light against the dark._

 _Hugs n' love._

 _Pop'_

 _The first good thing to happen to me today. Father, I thank you for these messages, especially the one from Daddy. I do pray for forgiveness for the weakness I showed in agreeing to attend that party. I don't know what else I can pray for, as I don't remember. Lord, thank you for my family, and I pray you'll direct them to love and support me through this, as I love them, and You. Amen._

"Hi Kate."

She looked up. "Oh, hi Max."

"How did you get on in class today?"

"I don't remember. I guess I don't care about much of anything today."

"Is there anything…"

"Max, I'd just like to be alone, if you don't mind," said Kate. "I'm sorry," she added, quickly.

"It's ok Kate," said Max. "Please, I'm here if you…"

"I'm done with humanity today, Max. Please…"

"Ok Kate, I'll see you later," said Max. She left the girl to her thoughts and headed back towards the dorms.

 _Father forgive me. I know Max was only trying to help, and she's the only one who actually seems like she's willing to talk, or listen to me. I pray you'll give me the strength to talk to her again soon, and give her the strength to listen to what I have to say. Amen._

She sat in silence for a while longer, reading and re-reading the letter from her Aunt, and trying to find some solace in her pocket bible. The sun's warmth was beginning to fade when she finally rose, walked out to the school grounds and walked aimlessly around before heading back to the dorm. However, on her way through the covered area between the grounds and the dorms, she was stopped by the campus security guard, she couldn't remember his name.

"Young lady, could I speak to you for a moment?" His tone was gruff and aggressive.

"Yes sir, what can I do for you?"

"It has come to my attention that you attended a party on Friday night," he began, and her heart fell.

 _Oh no, not you as well._

"That seems to be common knowledge now, sir, yes."

"Did you take any drugs, or buy any drugs at that party?"

"What? No? Who do you think I am?"

"Well, I thought I knew you, Missy, but after that video, well, it doesn't look like the sort of behaviour I've come to expect from you. So I say again, what did you take?"

"Nothing sir! I don't take drugs." Her eyes began to well up again. "Why doesn't anyone believe me? That isn't me!"

"Well, I'll be watching, so don't think I'm blind, young lady. I see everything here at Blackwell." He'd moved a lot closer to Kate now and she felt her heart race as he got in her face, jabbing at her shoulder with his finger. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" Kate closed her eyes and prayed.

"No," she said, "and leave me alone!"

"Hey, leave her alone!" a familiar voice called, approaching. Kate opened her eyes and turned to see Max marching up to them. "You shouldn't be yelling at students, Mr Madsen, should you? Or bullying them."

"Nobody is bullying anybody. This is official campus business. I'm doing my job, young lady."

"No, you're not," she said, her face a picture of fury. "Your job is to keep us safe, isn't it? And you are _so_ good at doing that."

The security guard was taken aback. In fact, he took two steps back and raised his hand as if to deflect the anger away. "Miss Caulfield, you are part of the problem. I will remember this conversation." He turned on his heels and stalked away. Kate felt all the tension wash out of her, so quickly in fact that she stumbled, her knees suddenly weak. But Max was there to catch her and hold her tight.

"Kate? You ok?"

"Max, that was great," she said, her voice breaking once more, "I think you actually scared him for once." She stood up and brushed herself down, suddenly certain she could speak to Max, but knowing now was not the time. "I have to go, Max, but thank you. It means a lot." She walked away and headed back to the dorms, suddenly needing the dark quiet of her room and her bible.

Once there, she sat, as she had done so many times before when she'd needed guidance, hands cupping her bible.

 _Father, show me the path ahead._

She opened the bible, reading the first passage her eyes fell on.

 _Proverbs 21:15. When justice is done, it brings joy to the righteous but terror to evildoers._

She wrote it down on a slip of paper, and tried again.

 _Matthew 11:28. Come to me, all you who are weary and burdened, and I will give you rest._

This also found its way on to a slip of paper. She took a sip of tea and closed her eyes.

 _Father, I need help. There, I said it. I think I'm going out of my mind. My friends don't want to know me, and my mother and aunt just think I've shamed them. Which I have, although I still don't remember it. Father, I know that everything happens for a reason, but right this moment, I'm struggling to see why you'd let this happen to me. Father, I love you and trust you with my life, but I thinking there might not be a way out of this. And now I have campus security on my case as well. Why did you show me Proverbs? There's no justice here. The only one being punished is me. I don't understand why?_

Still holding the pen, her hands began to write on her pad.

 _I don't know how to cope with this all. I think I may have one friend left, in Max. She's a sweet girl, and we do get on, but I don't know if I can trust her. I mean, I think I can, but I thought I could trust Stella and Alyssa, but they don't want to know. The nurse just ran straight to the Principal, who went straight to my mother. And if other members of my church back home get to hear about, or see the video, mom will never forgive me. Lord, show me what to do, because right at this moment I'm out of options. In Your Holy Name, Amen._

Kate opened her eyes and blinked away tears. Sad to think it was becoming a habit. She realised she was still holding the pen and when she looked down, she saw what she'd written and began to cry again. And this time, no amount of blinking would help her.

' _I WANT TO DIE._

 _I WANT TO DIE._

 _I WANT TO DIE._

 _I WANT TO DIE.'_


	9. 01-08 Reunion

It had been a monumentally shitty day, even in a series of monumentally shitty days, and Chloe Price was pissed off. It hadn't started well, and just got steadily worse and worse.

It was a week ago that her mother had dropped the bombshell at the dinner table.

"… _so it was a normal day apart from that. Oh, but guess who I saw in town, honey?"_

 _Chloe's hopes jumped miles high. "Rachel? You saw Rachel?"_

 _Her mother smiled a wan smile. "Sorry honey, no, not Rachel. Someone else, though. Someone I think you'll be pleased to see. Can you guess?"_

" _Mom."_

" _Go on, honey. Guess."_

" _Mom, just tell me. Or don't. Either way, don't play games with me."_

" _Chloe, you'll take a more respectable tone with your mother. That's an order."_

" _Or what David?" Chloe glared at her stepfather. "You're not my father. I don't take orders from you!"_

" _Chloe," chided her mother, gently. "Calm down, I was just… I'm sorry, I just thought you'd pleased to know that I saw Max Caulfield in town today."_

" _Max?"_

 _Whatever she expected to hear, it wasn't that. Not even in her wildest dreams did she expect that. She felt like the bottom had fallen out of her world._

" _You remember her, honey? The two of you used to be quite friendly, didn't you?"_

" _Yes mom, I remember her."_

" _You should go and see her, honey."_

" _Yeah, right, mom. She likes, totally abandons me and fucks off to Seattle without a word for five fucking years. She comes back to Arcadia Bay without a word and you want me to go see her? No mom, I don't think so."_

" _Chloe, watch your language at the table."_

" _Shut up, David! You don't know her; you don't know or care about me!"_

" _That's not true, Chloe. I_ do _care about you."_

" _Yes it is! You don't get to tell me what to do! You don't ever get to do that!" She jumped up from the table, knocking her chair over and fairly flew out of the dining room up to her bedroom, where she flung herself on to the bed and let the tears envelop her._

Since that day she'd been able to think of almost nothing else. Well, that and her plan for Nathan. That did require some thought, and quite a bit of Dutch courage.

She already had Nathan's mobile number and he'd responded, agreeing reluctantly to a meeting that afternoon, after class. He wanted it in the dorms, but Chloe had insisted on the girls' bathroom. There was no way she was going anywhere near his dorm.

She'd started the day off like any other. Sleeping in, missing breakfast and getting up and showering around midday. Her breakfast was lunch to everyone else, and even though she hadn't planned on it, she'd found herself in the Two Whales diner, a popular eatery on the coastal road, where her mother had worked as a waitress for years. She didn't have much money on her (although that was about to change); she knew her mother would help her out.

She was right.

As soon as Joyce saw Chloe enter the diner, she motioned for her to take an empty booth and prepared a simple lunch of ham, egg and fries. The place was quiet, which gave her a chance to take lunch with her daughter. Since she'd told Chloe about Max's return, there'd been something strange about her, something different, and it was worrying her.

"Morning honey," she said, bringing over the plate of food, two coffees and couple of sandwiches for herself, "sleep well?"

"Hi Mom, and yeah. Thanks," said Chloe, eating hungrily.

"Turned out nice today."

"Mm-hm."

Joyce smiled internally. Getting Chloe to talk sometimes was like getting blood out of a stone. Other times, when she got her rage up, she was unstoppable. Still, they played their little game, but today Joyce had an ace in the hole.

"How bad is it, Chloe darling?"

That got her attention. "Mom?"

"How bad is it?"

"How bad is what?"

"Please Chloe, don't take me for a fool. I'm your mother, not your counsellor. Don't you think I know exactly how to read you? You're hurtin', I know it. Right here," she pointed to her daughter's heart. "I think I know why, but I want to know how bad, is all."

"Damn, Mom, can't I hide anything from you?"

"Not when it's hurtin' ma baby. Come on, Chloe, talk to me. Please?"

"Mom, I…" Chloe hesitated, looking down at her hands. "It's…"

"Tell you what, honey, how about I talk and you listen. Then you can tell me if I'm right." Joyce didn't wait before continuing. "It's about Max, right? Let me see. You're torn up about her coming back to town, ever since I told you about it last week. You're angry because she hasn't contacted you, and you're angry because you didn't hear from her when she was in Seattle. On the other hand, you miss her and you're desperate to see her again, because the two of you were thick as thieves. Sorry," she said, smiling, "pirates. So you're faced with a choice, and it's tearing you apart. Either you're too angry to contact her yourself, or you're terrified that if you do, she will have moved on and forgotten about you." She paused, enjoying Chloe's wide eyes. "Does that about cover it?"

"I…" It was almost unheard of that Chloe was speechless, and Joyce was enjoying the moment. "Yeah, that's about it. How do you… I mean, you… how do you _do_ that?"

"Honey," said Joyce, kindly, taking Chloe's hands in her own, "I'm your mother. It's my job to know these things. Hell, you think you're the only one who's lost someone? So, what have you decided to do?"

"I don't know, Mom."

"Which is greater? The anger or the fear?"

"She didn't contact me for five years, and she's been back a month? Mom, what if she's forgotten about me?" She may have been dressed like a punk, she may have put up layers upon layers of barriers, but she was still Joyce's daughter, and she was still vulnerable when it came to matters of the heart.

"Now you listen to me, Chloe Elizabeth Price. I don't pretend to know everything that's going on in that pretty little head of yours, but I think I just proved I'm not completely clueless. I can pretty much guarantee she's not forgotten about you. In fact, I'd bet a dime to a dollar she's having the exact same emotions you are. She's wondering if she should get in contact, that you might be too angry to want to talk to her. I bet she's just a-scared as you are, honey. So why don't you go see her? You know where she is. I bet she'll be so glad to see you."

"I guess."

"Tell me. Do you miss her?"

Chloe's voice was a hoarse whisper. "Every day, Mom. Every single day."

"Then go see her, honey."

"Ok Mom." Joyce was taken aback when Chloe rose and threw her arms around her mother. "Thanks Mom." Just as quickly, she left, leaving her mother with soft tears in her eyes.

It was only a short drive to Blackwell; the parking lot was full so Chloe parked carelessly in the disabled spaces. The time passed quickly, and soon she was heading up to the main entrance. It was a cinch to get inside and into the girls' bathroom – most the students were in the corridors, laughing, texting or just hanging out with their friends, and no one noticed her as she slipped inside.

Nathan was already there, bent over one of the sinks. "So, what do you want?" he said without looking at her.

"I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say." She checked the three stalls and turned back to him. "Now, let's talk bidness."

 _Yeah. You got money I need. Let's talk._

"I got nothing for you."

"Wrong. You got hella cash."

"That's my family, not me." Nathan was still refusing to look at her.

 _Ok, let's ramp it up._

"Oh boo hoo, poor little rich kid. I know you've been pumpin' drugs n shit to kids around here." She walked slowly and deliberately to the sink to the right of Nathan, and looked directly into his face. "Perhaps I'm talking to the wrong people, huh? Perhaps I should be talking to your _respectable_ family, let them know exactly what their _perfect_ son Nathan Prescott gets up to. Dealing drugs. I bet _they_ would help me out if I went to them. Man, I can see the headlines now…"

"Leave them out of this, bitch."

"… I can tell everybody that Nathan Prescott is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself… Don't think I don't know you, asshole."

Suddenly, Nathan stood up, pushed Chloe back against the door of the bathroom and pulled out a gun, pointing it right at her face. Her heart stopped at the sight of the barrel.

 _Oh fuck me. Is that…_

"You don't know who the _fuck_ I am or who you're messing with, bitch! You've got some fucking nerve, coming in here and talking to me like that!"

"Where'd you get that, Nathan? What you doing? Come on, put that thing down!" Now she couldn't keep the emotion out of her voice. This was going south very quickly. Nathan quickly put his left hand around Chloe's throat and pressed the barrel of the gun painfully into her chest.

"Don't _ever_ tell me what to do, you hear me?" he babbled, sounding more and more unstable. "I'm so _sick_ of people trying to control me!"

"Come on Nathan, you are going to get into hella more trouble for this than drugs…"

The sound of the fire alarm startled them both, but Chloe was the quickest to react. She pushed Nathan to the floor. "Don't _ever_ touch me again, freak!" She rushed out of the bathroom, but not before noticing a streak of electric blue fluttering around the ceiling.

 _A butterfly? In here?_

After her escape from the bathroom, she'd run quickly outside and around the corner, waiting there for some time to make sure Nathan hadn't followed her, and for her breathing and thumping heart to calm down, which wasn't a quick process.

 _Fuck fuck_ fuck _, that was fucking lucky. How the fuck did he have a gun? Talk about being prepared, Chloe, you absolute jerk! If it wasn't for that fire bell… would he have actually shot me? Fuck, I lucked out there!_

She'd then sat in her truck for ages, making and remaking the decision she'd been putting off for a week. Three times she'd left the truck and started walking, only to turn right around, get back in and light up.

" _Please don't leave me."_

Finally, at the fourth attempt, she'd made it out of the parking lot and across the grounds to the dorms.

 _Fuck, the Prescott dormitories? Seriously?_

She'd passed a girl with purple hair sitting reading, and as she entered the girls' dorm a tall girl with a blonde ponytail in ripped jeans had run past her, nearly knocking her over.

" _There's something I need to tell you."_

The map on the wall was very helpful and Chloe stood outside room 219. Max's room. There was one of Max's goofy drawings on the slate outside.

" _Best Friends Forever."_

She had no idea how long she stood there.

 _You left me. I didn't leave you._

She couldn't hear anything from inside the room, but she couldn't bring herself to knock either. Her heart was thumping again, she could hear it in her ears, deafening her to the world. Finally, she'd had enough.

 _Fuck this shit, Max, you don't deserve me._

She ran back out of the dorms down to her truck, trying desperately to stop the tears from overtaking her. Furiously, she punched the seats and stomped on the accelerator, tyres squealing as she gained speed. But, directly in front of her, she saw a boy in a brown leather jacket that looked awfully familiar.

 _Oh shit, Nathan. Not again!_

Nathan Prescott was in the face of a girl in a light grey top. Nearby, another boy lay on the ground, his hands covering his face. As she stomped desperately on the brake, Nathan pushed the girl away and she fell backwards towards the truck, which came to a stop just inches away from her. Chloe let out a long breath she didn't know she'd been holding, only to draw in a sharp breath as the girl who'd been knocked down climbed up on the bonnet of her truck and looked directly into her eyes.

 _Holy fuck, Max?_

"Max?"

"Chloe?"

Nathan looked up at Chloe, recognition dawning in his eyes. "No way, man. You again?" he said, narrowing his eyes, but he didn't have a chance to do anything else as the other boy barrelled into him from the side, knocking him out of the way and to the floor. Nathan immediately pounced on him and began punching him in the face.

"Go, go, Max, I got this!" yelled the boy, trying to defend himself bravely, but he'd accomplished his task. The way was clear.

Chloe didn't stop to think. She pushed open the passenger door and waved to her friend. "Get in Max. Now!" Max threw herself into the passenger side and pulled the door shut as Nathan rose.

"Get your punk asses out of the now! Don't even try to run!" he yelled, banging against the door as the Chloe accelerated away. "Nobody messes with me! _Nobody!_ " He turned back to boy on the floor, the only person left to take his anger out on, but was stopped by the sight of David Madsen striding gainfully across the parking lot.

All this was seen by Chloe in her rear-view mirror as she pulled out of the parking lot and headed out towards the town. She looked to her right at her (former) best friend, the intensity of the moment slowly fading back into the dull anger she'd felt all day. After all that she'd been through, look who was sitting next to her.

 _She looks… different. Grown-up, but still Max. But there's something else about her. Is it… fear?_

The fact that Max wouldn't meet Chloe's eyes didn't escape her. They drove in silence for a few minutes before Max finally spoke up.

"Oh man, Nathan Prescott is messed up. And dangerous. This day never ends…"

"Oh and thanks Chloe," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "After five long years, you're still Max Caulfield. Don't give me that guilty face. At the very least you could pretend you're glad to see me."

That got Max's attention. She looked across at Chloe and met her gaze. "I am _seriously_ glad to see you, Chloe. And… and thanks. It makes perfect sense I'd see you today."

"Yeah, it's been a hella day. So, what did that freak want with you?"

"Nathan? I know he's one of the Prescotts…"

"… and an asshole. Your boyfriend really stood up for you."

 _At least he didn't abandon you._

"Warren? He's not my boyfriend, Chloe," said Max, a small giggle escaping her lips. "But yeah, I owe him big time."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence for some time, Chloe occasionally glancing across to see Max, eyes down, deep in thought.

"So, I guess Seattle sucked hard?"

"Yeah. It was cool but… I felt kinda lonely, out of my league, you know?"

 _Lonely? You have no idea, sister._

"Interesting choice of words, Max. I'd have thought you'd fit right in with the art school hipsters."

"Yeah right. You look like the cover of hipster girl dot com."

"At least you're still a smartass."

"That's why I'm here."

A grin appeared on Chloe's lips, despite her intention to stay mad. Max was still Max, and they'd fallen straight back into the banter as if no time had passed.

 _Oh Max you've no idea how much I've missed you._

"Please girl, you came back for Blackwell Academy."

"Of course, it's only one of the best photography programs in the country. And… and my favourite teacher. Mark Jefferson."

 _The truth comes out._

"So you came back to Arcadia for a teacher. Not your best friend."

 _Here we go._

"Don't you think I'm happy to see you?" Max couldn't look at Chloe, instead concentrating on a road sign they'd just passed.

"Not really. You were happy enough to wait five years without a call, a text, not even a goddamn email, Max."

"I'm sorry Chloe. I know things were tough on you when I left."

"Do you? Do you really?"

"I didn't order my parents to move specifically to fuck you over, Chloe."

"Maybe, but my father had just died and you upped and left me, Max. You promised to stay in touch and you broke your promise. You… abandoned me, Max. Have you any idea what I went through?" Chloe stopped talking, aware that her voice was breaking.

 _No way Max, you're not getting out of this that easily._

"You've been at Blackwell now, a month already?" she continued, her voice hardening once more. "Have you made any attempt at contacting me? No! Do you know how I know you were back? My mother told me she'd seen you in town. Joyce! I had to find out you coming back from my mother! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel, Max? My best friend not only fucked off and left me, but when she came back she didn't even bother to tell me? That speaks far louder than any words, Max, believe me."

"I… wanted to settle in first and not be such a shy cliché geek. I was totally going to contact you."

"I bet you don't use these sad excuses on your teacher. Jefferson, wasn't it? Don't waste them on me, Max Caulfield."

The two friends fell silent once more as Chloe continued to drive. Her mind was running scenario after scenario as she alternated between telling Max to get out, and hoping that they could rekindle their friendship. She stole a surreptitious glance across to her friend, to see her biting her bottom lip. It was trembling.

 _There were sparks of that earlier, but is that enough? Do I want Max back in my life? She'd probably just up and leave again, like everyone else has done. But it's Max. Best Friends Forever, right? She isn't like everyone else. She was my best friend. How much of a hypocrite would I look if I did the exact same thing I'm accusing her of? Not that she'll have an easy ride of things, mind. If she wants me back, she'll have to work for it. But… I do want her back. I really do. Man, I've missed her. And she looks so…_

"Broken," said Max, looking down at her camera. "Oh man, are you cereal?"

"Wow, I haven't heard that one in a while," said Chloe, grinning, glad of the change of subject.

"Not everything changes, Chloe," said Max, quietly. "But my camera has officially taken a shit."

"Well… my step-douche has a boatload of tools. Maybe you can fix it up at my place."

"Possibly," said Max. "But I need very specific tiny tools."

"Perfect," laughed Chloe. "My step-dad has a fully stocked garage. And he actually _is_ a very specific tiny tool." She pulled into her driveway, her heart softening but her expression unchanged. "Welcome home, Max."


	10. 01-09 Home shit home

_No way, it looks exactly the same._

Chloe's house stood proudly in the fading sunlight, the faded boards lazily painted three-quarters blue, cream door and double garage. The American flag hanging diagonally from a post near the door was the only addition. Everything exactly as she remembered it. Just a little older.

 _We all are. But are we any the wiser?_

Chloe turned off the engine and walked up to the front door, pausing by the American flag. "Come on in, Max, don't be shy."

"The house still looks… nice."

"Home, shit, home, Max."

She followed Chloe into the house, memories flooding back.

 _First mate Max, reporting for duty! Your orders, Captain Price?_

 _Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!_

 _That's a dollar for the swear jar!_

 _Good morning Max, I hope you slept well._

 _She's never leaving me!_

It wasn't the largest of houses, but it was full of warm memories.

 _Not so warm now, Max, don't get carried away here._

The entrance opened into the living area, a large spacious area with the kitchen offset to the left. Max followed Chloe up the stairs to the right and into Chloe's bedroom.

Compared to the last two rooms she'd visited, Victoria's and Dana's, Chloe's room was a tip. It was however, full to bursting with energy, emblazoned on every poster on the wall, in every pile of clothes strewn ruthlessly on the floor, in every pile of magazines and documents. The walls were full of colour, only enhanced by the reds and blues shadowed through the American flag adorning the side window.

It was the same room she remembered with the bed loosely made with a blanket thrown casually over the top. But the things she remembered from before, they were still there. The old CRT television that used to be downstairs, the 'super secret' closet they used to hide in and declare their 'safe spot', the window overlooking the driveway.

Chloe jumped on the bed and lit up, smiling and beckoning to Max. "Come on in, this is my place," she said in her best Bill Murray accent. Max giggled and looked around. "Yeah, it's a bit different to the last time you were here," she said, but Max shook her head.

"Things are different, but the soul of the room is still the same, Chloe.," she said, "at least we can chill out."

"Not exactly a chill-out zone, Max. My step-führer makes sure of that. Come in and shut the door," said Chloe, watching her friend. She couldn't help noticing how uneasy Max was, the way she walked; the fact that she waited to be invited into the room; once in she stayed standing near the door rather than just flopping down on the bed the way she done so many times before. "Put some music on while I medicate."

Max searched around the room for a CD, finally finding one in a box on the floor underneath a familiar looking photo.

 _Rachel?_

It was the photo from the missing persons posters dotted around the school, folded in half. The other half was Chloe herself. While Rachel was smiling, Chloe was wearing a hard expression and sticking her middle finger up at the camera. Max giggled and caught Chloe's attention.

"Hey, give me that," said Chloe, jumping across and taking the photo from Max.

"Sorry," said Max. "I wasn't trying to be nosy. Obviously she was a good friend."

"You could say that. Look, you can find the tools you need in the garage, ok? I just want to blaze and be alone for a moment, if you don't mind."

"Of course," said Max, downcast, leaving the room.

 _Nice one, Max. Like she wasn't pissed off enough at you before._

She knew the garage was downstairs, through the living room and round the back, although something caught her eye by the front door. A cap. A blue cap with 'Security' written on the front in big yellow letters. A very familiar blue cap.

 _Is David… Chloe's stepfather?_

She couldn't help walking through the kitchen, one of her favourite places in the house, after Chloe's room. She'd lost count of the times her and Chloe would pester Joyce as she cooked pancakes, waffles, salmon, chocolate cake… She was a great cook. Probably still is.

 _And I haven't been to the Two Whales Diner either since I've been back. I'm not a good person._

She passed a large bottle labelled 'Paris Fund' before she spotted the couch. The same old couch they used to pretend was a pirate ship and play in and around it for hours.

 _Looks more like a shipwreck now._

Still, she couldn't help sitting down on it. It may have been old but it was totally comfortable. As she leaned back and stretched, memories long forgotten pushed their way through her subconscious and surfaced like a pirate's chest, free of its chains to float freely upward.

" _Come on, open it, chicken."_

" _Hold on. And I'm not chicken!"_

" _Prove it! You drink first, Max!"_

" _No way! It was your idea, Chloe."_

" _Whatever. Give me the bottle."_

" _Well?"_

" _Tasty. Very tasty."_

" _Here, I want a sip!"_

" _Sorry, this is not for kids."_

" _Don't be greedy! Gimme some!"_

" _Oh shit, the carpet!"_

" _There's wine all over! What do we do now?"_

" _My parents are coming! Quick, cover it up!"_

It was a good memory, of a happy time. One of many 'Chloe and Max wine-tasting sessions', as William, Chloe's dad would call them. But even though it was a happy memory, it wasn't making Max smile. In fact, it was having the opposite effect.

 _Oh Chloe, what have I done to you? Friends don't do what I've done to you. Best friends? Yeah, in my dreams. But that's all I have left of you, isn't it?_

She wiped the tears from her eyes, but stayed sat on the couch, loving the familiarity of the feel of it. She finally found the energy to rise and enter the garage area. In contrast to the warm, friendly house, the garage was cold and unforgiving. Hard, concrete floor, furnished only with faceless cupboards and shelves. In the corner, a locked gun rack with one piece missing, a photograph confirming that David Madsen, the Blackwell Academy head of security was, in fact, Chloe's stepfather. Tools scattered aimlessly across the main work area, all of them far too big for a little camera.

 _Ok, so the plot thickens, especially after I saw David hassling Kate today. And turns out he's Chloe's step-douche?_

She continued looking around for the tools, checking drawers and cupboard, but on opening one cupboard door she saw a small television set next to a map of Blackwell Academy, with 'camera placements' marked clearly in red pen. Almost fearful of what she'd see, Max turned on the television, to see some very familiar scenes slowly rotating, one after the other.

 _The garage, the living room, the garden, the front porch, the top of the stairs, the bedroom? David's actually installed security cameras in the house? For reals? This guy has serious trust issues! I wonder, do Chloe and Joyce even know about this? At least there doesn't seem to be one in Chloe's room. That would be way beyond disturbing!_

Shocked, Max decided to keep looking around. It wasn't long before she spied a folder above one of the cupboards. It was a stretch, but she just managed to flick the edge and the file fell on to the floor. Gathering it up, she spotted three photos which cemented her opinion of David.

 _Surveillance photos of Kate? He's following her around? That is so fucking creepy…_

She replaced the file on the workbench and finally spotted the precision tools she needed, on top of an old washing machine. The problem was, she really couldn't reach them. She did find that turning the washing machine on for a couple of seconds shook the tools off the top, but then they dropped in behind the cupboard where she still couldn't reach them.

 _However…_

o_o_o

Looking around, she spied a piece of cardboard that would perfectly do the job. She pushed it underneath the cupboard and turned the washing machine on. Grinning when the tools fell perfectly on to the cupboard, she pulled it out and grabbed the tools, heading quickly back upstairs to Chloe.

She found her still on the bed, lying on her back, smoke hanging like a morning haze above her head.

"Ah, you're back. Put the music on now, would you?" Max switched the hi-fi on and inserted the CD. "Santa Monica Dream? Nice choice." Chloe sat up. "Come here Max." She patted the bed again. "It's like you're afraid of me or something. Come on, I won't bite." She grinned wickedly. "Hard." Max giggled and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for her friend to start talking. It didn't take too long. "Rachel Amber, I knew her," said Chloe, exhaling slowly. "She was my angel. After my dad died and you left me, I felt, well, abandoned. Rachel saved my life."

"Man, I had no idea."

"Well, yeah, you didn't exactly go out of your way to find out. I was fourteen, Max. We were supposed to be best friends. Forever, if my memory is correct."

Max let the comment slide. Now was not the time. "I'm glad she was there for you, Chloe."

"She had my back. We were gonna kick the world's ass." Chloe's face lit up at the thought. "You'd laugh at how different we were. She wanted to be a star."

"She does look like a model."

"That was her plan. Well, our plan. Get the hell out of Bigfootville, and off to Los Angeles."

"So what happened? Did your folks, I mean, Joyce, try and stop you?"

"My mom was far to busy hooking up with Sergeant Shithead to care."

"I feel the love."

"I'm glad, because fucked if I did."

"So when did she disappear? I mean, I know what the posters say."

"Six months ago. April. She just…upped and left Arcadia. Without a word. Without… without me, Max. She left me." The crack in Chloe's voice broke Max's heart. She could feel tears forming, but this time she had no energy to stop them.

"How do you know she disappeared? Maybe she just wanted to start a new life."

"Unlike you, Max, she would have told me, okay? I know something happened to her."

"I believe you, Chloe," said Max, welling up further at her friend's words. "I'm just trying to get all deductive here."

"Just before she left… disappeared… whatever, just before, she said she'd met somebody who changed her life. Wasn't me, I know that much, however much I… however I thought about it. Then, poof. There she was. Gone."

"And you haven't heard anything from her since?"

"Nope. Just like everyone in my life, she left. My dad, you… and now Rachel. Gone."

It was too much for Max. She felt the sting of each word as it stabbed into her heart, and she collapsed on the bed, curled up in a ball, sobbing.

"Max?" Chloe, realising she'd gone too far, tried to put out a comforting hand but was rebuffed by her friend curling up even tighter, her shoulders shaking and her breathing ragged. "Max, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Yes you did!" screamed Max, in between breaths. "You meant every word. Don't lie to me, Chloe Price. You already hate me!" She uncurled herself and forced herself to look at Chloe, her eyes red and streaming.

"I…" Chloe knew she had to say something, quick, but for once in her life, words totally failed her.

"I'm sorry, Chloe, god, _I'm so sorry!_ " And just like that, Chloe knew exactly what to do. She wrapped her arms around her friend, drew her into a warm embrace and let Max sob herself out, gently rubbing her back and whispering to her. For Max's part, she let herself melt into Chloe's arms, hating herself but at the same time recognising she needed her friend, now more than ever.

It took nearly twenty minutes for Max to calm down, but eventually her sobs subsided into sniffles and she raised her head to look at Chloe, making no effort to leave her embrace.

"Chloe, I never wanted to leave you. You remember what I said in the treefort? I totally meant every word of it." Suddenly Chloe knew she didn't need to hear these words and began to speak, but something stopped her. The words needed to be said. Max needed to say them. "When I first got to Seattle, I cried myself to sleep every night. I missed you so much, I just wanted to be with you al the time. I meant to contact you, but William had just died. I was already in bits, I had no idea what to say to you. I desperately wanted to be there with you, to comfort you, but I was hours away in Seattle! What could I say? Sorry, Chloe, I know this sucks. Everything I wrote to you was completely and totally lame."

"Everything you wrote?"

"I wrote you hundreds of emails. Deleted them all. I just didn't know what to say, didn't know how to be… how to be a friend. And then that turned into guilt at not contacting you. And then, I was scared, Chloe."

"Scared? Of me? Don't be silly, Max."

"I'm not being silly. I was totally terrified I'd lost you. I'd broken my promise, I thought you'd hate me for staying silent. I… I guess I preferred not to know for certain. And then, when I came back here a month ago, I had absolutely no idea what to do." She began quietly sobbing again. "Chloe, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. Please tell me you don't hate me, I couldn't take that. But I know it's all I deserve."

"Hey Max," soothed Chloe, holding her friend tightly, quite taken aback at Max's comments. She certainly wasn't expecting a heartfelt apology. "Ssh," she said, stroking Max's hair gently, "it's ok. I… I don't hate you, I could never hate you, Max. I never hated you."

"Chloe, I fucked up. I fucked up our friendship. You were… are, the best friend I've ever had."

"Yeah, you fucked up, kiddo," said Chloe, kindly, "but you came back. That's gotta count for something, right?"

"You're… you're not mad at me?"

"Hell yeah, of course I'm mad at you," said Chloe, but grinning at the same time. "You'll have to work this off, Max. But if you think I'm worth the effort, then, perhaps we can pick up where we left off? After all, we are best friends forever. You may have forgotten it, but I never did."

"I never forgot you, Chloe. Never. I _am_ sorry."

"And another thing, it's gonna get hella tiresome if you keep apologising. So don't, ok? It's the past, you've apologised, I accepted it, now let's work on the future. K?"

"You accept my apology?"

"I did say that, didn't I? Now look, it's my turn."

"Chloe…"

"I listened to you, Max. Don't you think it's only fair you listen to me? Seeing as we're sharing and shit?"

Max giggled. "Dork."

"I knew you were back in town."

"You did?"

"I knew because last week Joyce told me she'd seen you around."

"How is she? I haven't been to the diner, I couldn't…"

"She's fine, Max. In fact she told me today to stop being a wuss and go and see you. See, you weren't the only one who was terrified." Max's eyes widened in realisation. "I was mad at you all week. At least, I thought I was. Mom made me see that actually I was mad at myself, and that I was actually scared you'd forgotten me."

"Never, Chloe."

"Like you, I didn't want to think it was over. So I guess I preferred not to know. But Mom bet me that you were feeling just as scared as me. And fuck me if she wasn't right. Do you know where I was this afternoon?"

 _Oh god. She knows. She... saw me?_

"Where?"

"Outside your dorm. I stood outside for ages, wondering if I should knock. In the end, I wussed out and ran back to the truck. That's when I nearly ran you over."

"You came to see me?"

"Max, don't you get it? You fucked up, but so did I. The number of times I nearly picked up the phone in the last five years. I nearly wrote you letters. Fuck, twice I jumped in the truck and was half an hour down the road to Seattle before I turned back. I think it's only fair to my first mate that I take some of the blame. Not all of it, mind," she clarified quickly, to another giggle from Max, "not even half. You're taking the lion's share, matey, but you're not hogging all the blame, you understand me?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Now that's more like it. Now come on, don't you have a camera to fix?"

Max allowed herself a smile as she extricated herself from Chloe's embrace. She sat down at the desk and looked at her camera, her face falling as she realised the damage was permanent.

"I… I can't fix this, Chloe. It's… gone. My camera is…"

"Whoa girl, wait a second there. We'll figure something out." She looked at Max's camera bag. "Are these your new photos?"

"Yeah. I took them today."

"Let me see." The taller girl sifted through the photos slowly, savouring her friend's talent. Several times she commented on a certain aspect, and praised Max for her keen eye. Then she looked at the final photograph, the one of the blue butterfly on the bucket in the bathroom.

"Wait a minute, I've seen this butterfly before." She frowned while Max looked at her, until finally she smacked her forehead. "No way," she whispered, realisation dawning, "no fucking way! When did you take this Max?"

"Uh…"

"You took this photo? You brat! You were in the bathroom today. It was _you_ that set off the alarm!" She clapped her hand over her mouth as the full weight of what had happened set in. "That's why Nathan was raging at you. It totally makes sense now. You… you hella saved my life." She looked at her friend in awe. "Tell me." Max hesitated, but nodded.

"I was there. Hiding in the corner."

"Damn girl, You're a ninja."

"Not really. A ninja would have cut Nathan's head off. I just took a butterfly photo."

"Don't downplay this, Max. You didn't 'just' anything. You fucking saved me. This is so badass!"

"Oh yeah, and I almost wet myself when I saw the gun."

Chloe regarded her friend with new eyes. This was certainly a different Max, a better, more confident Max. "Did you recognise me?" she asked, suspecting she knew the answer, and when Max hesitated again, she knew she was right. "You didn't, did you?"

"No. You looked kinda familiar, but all I saw was Nathan and the gun."

"I know. I look a lot different now."

"I was scared, Chloe. He shot… he was going to shoot you. I couldn't see straight."

The slip of the tongue wasn't wasted on Chloe, but she let it slide. For the moment, at least. "I don't blame you, Max."

"Like you said in the truck, it's been that kind of day."

"So, you overhead our conversation?"

"Just a bit."

"Come on Max, there's no way you didn't hear every single vowel."

"Ok, I heard. Money, drugs, I heard."

"Ok, and now for the big question. Did you tell anybody?"

"No, I didn't know what to do, Chloe. And who'd believe me? The Prescotts own the school."

"I don't blame you. That's some intense shit right there."

"Maybe I should have told Principal Wells."

"Seriously Max, are you still twelve? That drunk jackass only cares about cash for Blackwell. Don't trust him, Max."

"I didn't tell anybody. Promise."

"Thank God. I'll tell you more someday, and I seriously owe you, Max."

 _Yeah, far more than you think, Chloe._

"Talk to me, Max."

"About what?"

"'About what', she says," laughed Chloe. "You were there, man. You saved me. How do you feel about that?"

"Chloe, come on, you're making me out to be something I'm not. I was just lucky I was in the right place, I guess. I mean, I thought you looked familiar, but I didn't get a good look, and seeing that gun scared the fuck out of me. I mean, I'm happy I did what I did, but I don't think I did anything special."

Chloe moved behind Max and slid her arms around her friend's waist, holding her close. "It was hella special to me, Max," she whispered, her lips almost touching Max's right ear, causing her to shiver involuntarily. "I'll never forget it." They stood like that, Chloe's head resting on Max's right shoulder, for a minute or so, before Chloe let Max go and wandered over to one of the shelves.

"Look," she said, slowly, "I know that you were eighteen two weeks ago, and I know, obviously, I missed it."

"I missed yours too, last March," said Max, unsure of where this conversation was going, "So that makes us even, I guess."

"Not at all, Max," said Chloe, "because now I'm here to help you celebrate yours. So close your eyes, and hold out your hands."

"Chloe, come on…"

"I'm serious. I have something for you."

Obediently, Max did as she was told, her mind racing.

 _A birthday present from Chloe? She can't have bought anything, until an hour ago we hadn't… I know, it'll be something sappy and perfect from our past together. Lovely._

She felt something large being placed on her hands, but she knew not to open her eyes until told. Another game they used to play.

"Ok, you can open them now."

Max opened her eyes to see a small, blue, instant camera perched on them. She recognised it. In fact, as soon as she saw it she was taken back five years, to the day she last saw it.

 _Click… whirr…_

" _Someday Dad will get one of them new-fangled computers."_

 _William stood, shaking the picture._

" _I hope the flash didn't scare you, Max. This one's a keeper."_

" _Not until I see it first!" shouted Chloe, jumping around the room. "You know the rules, Dad!"_

"Max?"

"Oh, yeah."

"You totally zoned out on me there. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, I… just remember the last time I saw this camera."

"Dad?"

"Yeah."

"I want you to have the camera, Max."

"What? No, I couldn't. I mean, it's sweet you remembered my birthday, but I couldn't take this, Chloe. It was William's."

"Please, Max, I know Dad would have been seriously pissed off if I never used it. And I can't take photos for shit. You can. Now I know it will be used awesomely, and in memory of him."

"Chloe, I'd be honoured. I loved William like a father too." Max suddenly giggled. "Although _awesomely_? Is that even a word?"

"It is now!" She picked up the photo of the butterfly. "And I'll snag this photograph as a symbol of our reunion. Cool?"

 _Reunion, now there's a word I like to hear._

"Of course it's cool! Thank you. This camera is so sweet."

Chloe walked over to the hifi and knelt down, pulling out a CD that Max hadn't seen before. "So, now we got that mushy shit out of the way, I feel like stage diving!" She turned on the music, an upbeat guitar-driven piece that pounded with energy. "Let's thrash this place!" she yelled, jumping past Max on to the bed and lighting up.

"You're crazy!" laughed Max.

"Yep yep, I'm fuckin' insane in the brain! Let's dance! Shake that bony white ass!" She began dancing on the bed, the spectacle just serving to make Max laugh more. "Or," added Chloe, "you could take my picture with the spanky new camera of yours!"

 _What a perfect photo-op. I need to record this for posterity. The day we… resumed our friendship. Actually, it's turning out to be a pretty cool day after all._

Bending her legs slightly to get a sense of height, Max carefully lined up the shot and pressed the shutter with Chloe's arms above her head, an expression of bliss on her face.

 _Perfect._

"This song fucking rules! Can't dance hipster-Max? Come on! Rawk out, girl!" Max laughed and felt the need to join her friend.

 _This song is pretty cool, actually._

She began moving awkwardly to the beat. Chloe, noticing her with a wide grin on her face, yelled some more. "Yes! Break it down, Max! Woo!" Max felt herself loosen up a little and began moving more easily with her friend, but they both suddenly froze, hearing a bang from downstairs.

"Chloe, are you up there?" Max recognised the voice from the covered area earlier.

"Shit Max, turn it off, _turn it off!_ " whispered Chloe, urgently. Max complied immediately and held her breath.

"How many times have I told you to stop blasting that punk shit?"

"Dude," called Chloe, "the music's not even on! Asshole," she finished, more quietly so only Max would hear.

"I'm coming up. We need to talk!"

"Shit!" Chloe jumped off the bed and opened the window in one, smooth, obviously practised movement. "No fucking way!" She began frantically cleaning up the stuff on the desk and spraying air freshener around the room. "You need to hide, Max. Now! Step-ass will kill me if he finds you here."

"No Chloe, I won't hide."

"What? Seriously Max, you need to hide. Now."

"No way. I won't abandon you again Chloe. I made that mistake once and no fucking way am I doing it again. We stay together from now on." The intensity of her voice made Chloe stop and look at Max, her eyes softening and for the first time, actually allowing herself to believe it could be true.

"Fair enough. Chloe and Max…"

"… partners in crime."

 _And partners in time._


	11. 01-10 Step-drama

When Max had seen David Madsen on the school grounds, first after the incident in the bathroom, and then again when he was hassling Kate, she had found him to be threatening, but she hadn't been frightened of him. She'd been in the right, after all, well, almost right. She _had_ set off the fire bell, but she'd had good reason to do that.

And that reason was standing next to her now. Alive and well. And angry.

However, this situation was different. No longer was she under the protection of Blackwell. She was in David's home. And she was frightened of him.

"Chloe, you know I don't like strangers in my home," he said. He wasn't the largest of men, but he still towered over Max. "What is she doing here?"

"That is none of your business, David."

"Wrong. It _is_ my business. Everything that happens in my home is my business. Wait," he said, as if noticing Max for the first time, "I know you from Blackwell, don't I? Max… Caulfield, right?"

"Yes sir," said Max.

"You've crossed my path today once already, I caught you up to no good in the bathroom, didn't I?"

"Stop freaking, David. She's here because she's my friend."

"Another one of your so-called 'friends', Chloe? Great."

"Be cool man. Max is my… best friend." Max couldn't help but grin at that, accompanied by a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I've known her a lot longer than I've known you. So chill, ok? Oh yeah, and do remember that we've been in this house for a lot longer than you have. Just try and put things in perspective ok?"

"Perspective? That's rich coming from you. You need to take a more respectful tone with me, young lady."

"I will when you're worthy of my respect. Dude, seriously? Don't you always say respect has to be earned. Well, you haven't. And barging in here and dissing my best friend is not cool."

"Barging in? Since we're talking about personal spaces, how about we talk about my files, Chloe? You know, the ones I specifically told you never to go through."

"And?"

"You've been through them. How am I supposed to respect you if you…"

"Dude, I haven't been near your fucking files. I could care less about your fucking files. Chill man, go back to Blackwell and do your job and stop hassling me."

"Watch your language, Chloe. There's only so much I can take." Max could tell David was getting wound up.

"Oh yeah? Before you do what. Exactly?"

"Pray you never find out."

"Oh, like I'm so scared. You'll get your little war-rage on, will you?"

David swung around and Max gasped. His face was a mask of fury. "You haven't seen rage, you little…"

"Fuck you, pig!" yelled Chloe. Immediately, David lashed out, backhanding Chloe hard across the face. The girl fell back and Max caught her. There were tears in Chloe's eyes, whether from surprise, shock or pain Max wasn't sure, but something in her snapped.

"Don't you dare hit her, you loser!" she snarled, David taking a step back in surprise. "I caught you bullying Kate Marsh in school today, and now I've caught you bullying and abusing your own step-daughter! What do you think the police would have to say about that? Domestic abuse one-oh-one?"

All the fight had gone out of David. Max even suspected he was holding back tears. He mumbled something and turned to leave, but Max had other ideas.

 _I can make it better._

o_o_o

"Dude, I haven't been near your fucking files. I could care less about your fucking files. Chill man, go back to Blackwell and do your job and stop hassling me."

"Watch your language, Chloe. There's only so much I can take." Max could tell David was getting wound up, but this time she knew where it was going.

"Oh yeah? Before you…" Chloe stopped as Max grabbed her arm. She looked at Max and saw something in her eyes, she couldn't tell what. But the hesitation was enough.

"One of my guns is missing, Chloe," said David, calming down some, "please tell me you didn't take it."

"Yeah, like I'd have a gun, David," she said, still mad, but half-thinking about the look in Max's eyes. "You do know I believe in gun control, don't you? I mean, it's not like we've never talked about this at dinner."

"Chloe, I'm just looking out for you, you know. Contrary to what you might think, I do care…"

"David, enough with the shit, please. I'm eighteen now," started Chloe, but her step-father's attention had been caught by something on the desk. He sniffed the air twice before pouncing on something in the ashtray.

 _Shit, Chloe's joint!_

His eyes narrowed as he held up the half-smoked joint. "Chloe, is this weed?"

"Oh yeah, sure David. You're trippin' balls, man."

David marched over to Chloe, who'd now stood up to him. "I'm sick and tired of your disrespect, Chloe! All the time! Tell me the truth, that's an order!"

Chloe had had enough. "It's not my pot, it's from Max!"

 _Whoa, what? Chloe?_

That silenced David. He closed his mouth and looked over at Max, who was opening and closing her mouth like a guppy. "Is this true, Max?"

 _I owe you, Chloe, I owe you far more than I can ever repay, and you'll probably never know about it. Now's as good a time to start, although some notice would have been nice._

"Uh, yeah. I…uh… yeah it's mine."

"So you're bringing drugs into my home. How about if I call the police? That would screw up your spotless Blackwell record. You do seem to get around, Max." He closed the distance to max and towered over her, jabbing at her shoulder. "I'm sick of you losers dragging Chloe down. Missy, you sure do like to pop up and start trouble. Like this afternoon. You don't have anything smart to say now? Do you? Huh?"

"Get the hell away from her, David. Stop harassing my friends," said Chloe, pulling her stepfather away from Max

"You don't have any friends."

"Yeah well, that shows how much interest you take in your stepdaughter, doesn't it?" Now it was Chloe's turn to advance on David, who backed away. "I have friends. I have a best friend. A best friend I've known since I was five! Take a good look at her, David. She's my best friend. You know what that means? Damn, she's not perfect, but she's a far better person that I am." Chloe's words brought the beginnings of tears to Max's eyes, but she stood her ground and continued looking at David, who was calming down.

"If this is true, Max, then I hope you'll be a better influence on Chloe than the other losers." He turned to go but looked back. "I'll give you a second chance to prove you're not a loser," he said. "No more drugs. You do that again and you'll learn all about real trouble. You understand me?"

"Uh, yes sir," said Max as David walked out, closing the door behind him. Unseen to David, Chloe had raised both her middle fingers and, as the door closed, she broke into a wide grin and hugged Max.

"Chloe. Not cool. Seriously. Now he thinks I'm an addict."

"Sorry about that," she said, "I shouldn't have done that to you. "

"At least give me some notice when you're gonna pull shit like that next time."

"There won't be a next time."

Max grinned. "There's always a next time, Chloe."

"But thanks for taking the heat for me. We totally smacked his punk ass down. He's no match for the two of us. Epic win!" She looked at Max coyly for a moment, then grinned. "Because you're such a badass, Max, let me show you my new toy." She bent down behind the bed and then stood, holding something behind her back. Max looked at for a moment, then she jumped forward, revealing her gun and pointing it directly at Max. "I'm Price. Chloe Price! Bang!"

Max's heart stopped. Her world stopped. She just saw the gun appearing in front of her face in slow motion and she screamed, her arms flying up as she instinctively threw herself to one side. The grin disappeared from Chloe's face immediately as her friend curled up in a foetal position on the floor, crying once more. She dropped the gun and clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh god, Max, I'm sorry," she cried, dropping down to embrace her friend once more. "Jesus, I didn't think. Are you ok?"

"No I'm _not_ fucking ok, Chloe!" Max was slowly beginning to calm down, her tears replaced by cold fury as she looked up at Chloe. "Seriously, is there something fucking wrong with you? A gun? After what happened in the bathroom when you were… when you nearly got shot?"

"Max," said Chloe, a little cautiously. This was the second near-slip of the tongue from Max about the bathroom incident. "Did something else happen in the bathroom? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"What? You mean besides Nathan pulling a gun on you and nearly giving me a heart attack?"

"Kinda. I just… Look," she said, "shit Max, I'm sorry. That was hella stupid of me." She grinned. "But if you wanted a hug from me, you could've just asked, you know." That elicited a giggle from the smaller girl, who stood up and wiped her face again.

"Dork. But seriously Chloe, you said you believe in gun control."

"Yeah. But when _I'm_ in control of the gun."

"Can you just put it away please, guns are the last thing I want to see right now."

"Sure Max," said Chloe, a little sheepishly, replacing the firearm in her beside box. "Anyway, time we weren't here. There is still one cool place we can hang in this hickhole…"

Following her friend's lead, Max climbed out of the window, remembering how they used to dare and double dare each other to climb out and jump down when they were younger. Neither of them actually did. The roof seemed much higher up then. They quickly clambered down and into Chloe's truck.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

It wasn't very far, but the drive was a silent one, devoid of chat, banter or jokes. Max now knew that Chloe suspected something. She'd thought she'd covered up those slips pretty well, but obviously not well enough.

 _Can I tell Chloe? I mean, she's the one person I would trust with my life, but would she believe me? Fuck, I nearly told Warren, and look what happened when I told Kate, but Chloe's different. Fuck I need to have someone believe me. Get this weight off my chest._

The sun was going down fast when they arrived at the forest. Chloe parked up and bounded out of the truck, running ahead then stopping and running back.

"Isn't this awesome sauce?" she yelled. "Totally reminds me of when we were kids." She ran ahead again, laughing. "Come on, slowpoke!"

"Hold on, Chloe," shouted Max, trying to keep up but failing miserably. She finally stopped, out of breath.

 _Man, I need to get more exercise._

She looked around, taking in the wooded path. A worn dirt track, logs placed like steps, trees surrounding her, swaying gently in the evening breeze. A doe gently bounced across the path ahead.

 _No way, this is the exact same path I was on during my nightmare today!_

She stopped walking as her phone beeped. Pulling it out, it was a text from Warren, a photo of him sporting a big black eye and grinning from ear to ear.

 _MAX: [Nice shiner. I owe u. Thanks for today, I'll call u later.]_

 _WARREN: [NP. White knight to the rescue! And you still have to tell me your big secret.]_

 _MAX: [kek]_

Up ahead, the path broke to reveal the lighthouse, although this time bathed in the fiery evening glow of sunset. Chloe had sat down on the bench, trying to look nonchalant as Max approached. She patted the seat next to her.

"Have a seat, Pete." Max grinned and sat down next to her friend. No, make that _best_ friend.

"You're in a good mood."

"Comes and goes. Seeing step-dork get played makes me bouncy."

"I'm not as brave as you, Chloe. And David definitely is a step-douche."

"I'm sorry you had to experience it firsthand. But shit, you not brave? Get real, Max, you stood up for me."

 _You don't know the half of it._

"You stood up to Sergeant Shithead for me," she continued. "In my book, that counts as heroic."

"I don't feel heroic, Chloe."

"Doesn't matter how you feel, Super-Max. You hella saved my life. That makes you my hero." Chloe's comment, although denied, warmed Max's heart.

 _Me, Chloe's hero. I kinda like that._

"Is he always like that?"

"David? Pretty much. Ever since my desperate mom dragged his ass home. I've never trusted him."

"I saw him freak on Kate Marsh today in the school grounds. He really got in her face. I mean, she's already upset enough without that as well."

"Kate Marsh?"

"Sweet girl, she lives in my dorm. He's not the only one, to be honest, Chloe, but all the others are just stupid kids. Kate's going through some serious shit at the moment, the last thing she needs is the head of security getting in her face. She was really upset, Chloe. I stepped in…"

"… you stood up for her as well? That doesn't make me feel so special," pouted Chloe. Max's heart sank until she saw the smirk in her friend's eye.

"You wouldn't joke if you were there. She nearly collapsed once he left, I had to catch her. He really, and I mean totally upset her."

"Man, that's not cool, but not surprising, really. And I wonder why he was going on about his files. He has some secret shit going on in the garage that I'm not allowed to touch on pain of death. Wait a sec, you went into the garage, didn't you?" She grinned. "Did you peek?"

Max felt her face burning and tried not to smile. "I might have."

"I totally knew it!" screamed Chloe, laughing. "You ninja you! What did you find? I bet he's got some serious porn in there!"

"Some fucking disturbing shit, Chloe. He'd been taking surveillance photos of Kate all over the place. He has maps of the school, all sorts of crap there."

"Yeah, he's got some surveillance fetish, always has. Rambo thinks he's still gathering intelligence. I worry sometimes he's got spy cams around the house, you know."

 _Oh man. I can't not say anything!_

"I knew you didn't know, Chloe. Your house _is_ under surveillance."

"What?"

"Yeah, there are cameras all over the house. Garage, living room, garden, landing, bedroom."

"No shit. _My_ bedroom? He's got a fucking camera in my room, the perv, I'll…"

"No, not your bedroom. That seems to be clear. I saw them on a monitor in the garage."

"Fuck! He is so hella fucking paranoid. I can't tell Mom about this, though. Not yet, anyway. I'll keep it a secret. Knowledge is power, Max…"

"… and ignorance can be bliss. Yeah, I know. We don't want Joyce to get paranoid as well."

"No wonder I'm so miserable. Everyone in this shithole town knows everyone else's secrets."

 _Ah, here we go. Keep her talking, Max._

"So, why were you meeting Nathan in the bathroom?"

"What did you hear?"

"I heard you talking about money and drugs, but I'd obviously missed the preamble. What's his secret?"

"You mean, apart from being an elitist asshole who pumps bad shit cut with laxative?"

"Well, he…" It was Chloe's turn to hesitate, and Max was dismayed to see her struggling to hold her expression steady. Without thinking, Max put an arm around her friend.

"It's ok, Chloe. I'm here. Tell me."

The taller girl smiled gratefully. It was obvious she needed to get this off her chest, almost as much as Max needed to. "He dosed me with some drugs in his room, Max."

"What? For cereal?"

"I met him in some shithole bar in the ass end of nowhere that didn't card me. He was too rich for the place and far too wasted. And he just kept flashing bills around, flaunting himself…"

"Just tell me what happened, Chloe."

"I was an idiot, Max! I thought he was so blazed it would be an easy score."

"You needed money that bad?"

"Actually, yes. I owe big time. And I thought I'd have enough for me and Rachel to skip town if, when, if she showed up."

"How much?" asked Max. Her voice was quiet, almost to a whisper, but in the stillness of the growing dusk her voice carried perfectly. "Can… can I help?"

"Three grand, plus interest, and no Max, I won't take money from you for that. Although you're sweet to offer. You've already made my day by coming back into my life when I thought I'd lost you. So yeah, I thought I'd get a chunk of it from shithead Prescott, but he fucking put some shit in my drink."

"God Chloe," whispered Max, "I can't believe this. I mean," she added quickly, "I do believe it. Every word. But, Nathan, man, this is fucked up."

"I know I passed out on the floor. I woke up and that fucking perv was smiling, crawling towards me with a camera. Everything was a blur," she continued, her voice becoming higher and quicker, "I tried to kick him in the balls and broke a lamp. He freaked, so I managed to bum rush the door and get the hell out of Dodge. Max, it was hella insane."

"So in the bathroom today…"

"… I figured I'd make him pay to keep me quiet. So we arranged to meet in the bathroom."

"And he brought a gun."

"Fuck yeah, I hadn't bet on that. That was scary. But it's his last mistake, Max, I swear to you."

"He's still dangerous, Chloe. And not just to you."

"You could always go to the Principal. Bet that would make you feel a whole lot safer."

"Actually, no. Been there, tried that."

"What?"

"Later. But Chloe, for cereal, I won't always be there to save you."

"But you were here today for me. You saved me. I'm still tripping on that, Max. Seeing you after all these years. It feels like…"

"Destiny?"

Chloe didn't answer immediately. She leaned forward and stood, Max at her side. Together, they walked to the edge of the cliff and peered out across Arcadia Bay. From their vantage point by the lighthouse, they had a wonderful view all across the bay. The town, the Academy, the coastal path and the long sandy beach that they'd played on for hours and hours before collapsing at one of their houses, laughing and waiting for their food.

"Max?"

"Hmm?"

"If this is destiny, I hope we can find Rachel." Chloe held out her hand and Max took it, pulling the older girl closer. "I miss her, Max. I really miss her. This shit-pit has taken away everyone I've ever loved. I'd like to drop a bomb on Arcadia Bay and turn it all to fucking glass."

As Chloe said the word 'bomb', Max felt it go off in her head. She stepped back, dropping to her knees and cradling her head in her hands.

"Max?"


	12. 01-11 Visions

The darkness was back. And the rain, and the wind, and the biting cold. In fact, everything was back.

Including Max.

 _Man, are you cereal? I'm back here again?_

She looked around. Once again, she felt the darkness envelop her body, the rain and wind stinging her face as she tried in vain to cover it against the storm. The trees were fighting their losing battle once more. Somewhere off to her right she heard one lose its battle and crash down. Above her, the light from the nearby lighthouse pierced the darkness, shining like a beacon.

 _Chloe? Is she still up there? And what the fuck is this all about?_

Stumbling slightly, she leant into the wind and began her trek up the path, but she stopped at the sight of a doe, standing quietly on the path in front of her. As she squinted, trying to see it more clearly, she noticed two things. First, it seemed unaffected by the storm, and second, she could see right through it.

 _Weird. And… is it looking at me?_

Insane as it was, it was looking at her. As she watched, it dropped its head and motioned up the path before taking off, bouncing gracefully up the log steps, taking the right hand side. Without realising it, Max followed the doe, jumping violently as a sheet of lightning hit a tree right ahead of her, accompanied by a thundercrash which scared her half to death. She barely had time to hold her hand up before the tree fell right on top of her…

o_o_o

 _Now wait just a second. Wait just a goddamned second._

She'd rewound by about 20 seconds, but she hadn't rewound her position. She was still underneath the tree (it hadn't been hit yet).

 _And won't be for another twenty seconds or so. Which means…_

Looking up fearfully, Max scooted underneath the tree and continued on the path. Even though she was expecting it, the thundercrash still made her jump out of her skin and she looked back to watch the tree collapse on the ground where she'd been.

 _So now I can rewind_ and _cheat time? Cool. I think._

She reached the top without further incident and cast her eyes over the enormous tornado that she'd seen earlier that day. It was exactly the same; she could still see it ripping cars, trees, houses and debris from Arcadia Bay.

 _The doe._

The doe was back, looking behind itself at Max, then bounding underneath the lighthouse. Remembering the boat, she quickly followed it as the boat screamed overhead and smashed through the lighthouse. With a tearing roar, the giant light broke free and crashed down through the cliff, cutting off a huge chunk behind Max as she finally reached the doe, which looked over to a newspaper, fluttering in the storm but staying stuck to a bush. She grabbed it and held it open.

 _October 11_ _th_ _? That's only four days away!_

The newspaper was ripped out of her hands, never to be seen again as she stared at the tornado with renewed horror.

 _In four days, this town is going to be destroyed! God, why am I seeing this? Am I supposed to prevent it? How the fuck can I prevent a fucking tornado? Is this some kind of sick joke? Or am I actually going crazy?_

Something landed on her shoulder and she jumped violently once more, swinging around to see Chloe. A second later she realised the storm was gone, and she was back in the fading sunlight of Arcadia Bay, and Chloe was looking at her with a very concerned look on her face. Max slumped to the floor and burst into tears, while Chloe just supported her and held her close.

"Chloe... you're here. I'm back. Oh god, it's real. It's all fucking real."

"Slow down, Max, calm down. Come on, sit down." She led Max back to the bench and Max gratefully collapsed onto it, still holding Chloe tight and close, receiving her warmth and comfort. "What happened?"

"I saw it, Chloe. I saw it again."

"What do you mean? You blacked out. I looked back and saw you hold your head and crouch down. Then you got up and walked to the edge. That's when I pulled you back. Max, you totally zoned out on me there. I was afraid you wouldn't stop at the edge."

"How long?"

"Were you zoned? About ten seconds, give or take, something like that."

"Chloe, I saw it again. When I was in Mr Jefferson's class, I had a daydream, I thought it was. But I just had the same thing again. It's a vision, Chloe, it has to be. There's nothing else to describe it."

"What did you see?"

"I was here, at the lighthouse, only it was dark. I mean, it was daytime, but it was dark. There was a massive storm raging, and I saw it, Chloe. A giant tornado," she pointed out to the middle of the bay, "out there, heading into town."

"Shit, Max, that sounds scary."

"I found a newspaper. It was Friday. This Friday."

"Wait…"

"On Friday, this town will be destroyed by a giant tornado."

Chloe was silent for a few moments. "No way, Max, how could you know that?"

"Chloe, I know. It was real."

"I'm sure it seemed real, Max, but listen to yourself."

Max clung tighter to her friend and buried her head in Chloe's chest. "Of all the people, Chloe, I need you to believe me. Please, I need you to be with me now. I…"

 _Chloe, please. I need you._

"Ssh, Max," Chloe held the embrace, finding herself more and more comfortable holding Max. "We need to talk."

"We _are_ talking, Chloe."

"No, I mean _really_ talk. You need to see this from my point of view. It sounds such a fantastic story, would you believe you if you were me?"

"Chloe…"

"Max, I'm serious. I need you to be honest here. Would you believe you?"

Max sniffed. "Probably not," she conceded quietly.

"Exactly my point. But, I find myself taking you seriously. There's something about you that tells me that you totally and utterly believe what you're saying. I don't know why, but I've felt there's something you haven't told me. That you have proof that you're telling the truth. And I know for goddamn certain something else happened today in that bathroom that I don't know about. And I know one other thing."

"What's that?"

 _She believes me?_

"I know _you_ , Max. Whatever we've gone through in the past, whatever hurt we've caused each other in the present, I know _you_ , and I know that you have never lied to me. Ever. And I don't believe you'd start now, although I suppose if you're going to, may as well make it a good one, eh?" She nudged max in the ribs and the younger girl giggled before going silent again and renewing the embrace. "So spill Max. Tell me." Max let the tears flow. She remembered the promise they'd made to each other, nearly ten years ago.

 _If you make this promise, you can't break it, Chloe. Because otherwise the promise itself would be a lie and you'd have broken it straight away._

 _I won't break it Max, I promise._

 _Ok. Then I promise to you, Chloe Price, that I will never tell you a lie._

 _And I promise to you, Max Caulfield, to always tell you the truth._

Because isn't that what best friends are for? They'd even linked pinkies and sealed the deal with a hug.

 _She remembered. She remembered and she believes me. Now I know I can tell her everything._

"I do have something to tell you, Chloe. Something… really hardcore. Other than me, you're the only other person that knows." _It's not a lie, I rewound after Kate and I never did tell Warren._

There was something about her tone that made Chloe sit up. She broke the embrace and, with her finger, raised Max's chin until they were looking into each other's eyes. "Max, I'm here with you, and I'm not going away. Talk to me."

"This is going to sound batshit insane."

"I don't care. Tell me."

"Well, there's no soft way to say this, so I'll just… I can rewind time, Chloe."

It wasn't often that Chloe was speechless (as Max knew), but, just like when she'd asked Max to take the blame for the joint, she couldn't think of a single thing to say. Max picked up on this. Well, it was hard not to, really.

"Like, I said. Batshit insane. But I'm not crazy, Chloe. I really can."

"Go on." Chloe was still struggling for words.

"When I had the vision earlier, I left Mr Jefferson's class and went to the bathroom to splash my face. I saw the butterfly and then Nathan came in. He was babbling to himself, then you came in too."

"I remember that."

"No, you don't, Chloe."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you and Nathan argued, he pulled out a gun and he shot you."

For the second time in quick succession, Chloe found that every single word in history had suddenly ceased to exist. She moved her mouth but no sound came out.

"I saw him shoot you in the chest, and I watched you die, Chloe. I put out my hand and suddenly I was back in Mr Jefferson's class, listening to the same lecture and watching the same things happen. Victoria's phone ringing, Taylor hassling Kate. I was able to give Mr Jefferson the right answer to his question so I could get out earlier. I ran to the bathroom, and this time I was ready and I set off the fire alarm before he could shoot you. How do you think I knew what to do to save you?"

"By… reversing time? Yeah, sure." Chloe's powers of speech had returned, she was looking at Max with a mixture of horror and amazement. "You weren't high, were you?"

"Cereal."

"You always had a great imagination, Max, but this ain't no anime or a video game."

Max's heart sank and she stood up. "I knew you wouldn't believe me," she said, turning away, but before she could do that, she felt herself being pulled into a tight embrace.

 _Is Chloe… trembling?_

"This really happened, didn't it?" breathed Chloe.

"Yeah."

"You saw me die?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously Max? Swear you aren't shittin' me."

"I swear."

Chloe felt her legs buckle underneath her and she collapsed back on to the bench, Max, helping her down. She sat next to Chloe and took both her hands.

"You were right, it sounds insane. But, I believe you. Goddamn it, Max, I believe you."

 _Oh my god, thank you, Chloe, thank you._

"Chloe, you have no idea how much this means to me." Max meant every word, with Chloe on side the weight bearing down on her chest felt much lighter and more manageable.

"This was shaping to be a massively shitty day. But fuck, I've got my best friend back and she has superpowers! That is hella awesome!"

"I said before, Chloe. I'm not a hero."

"Damn straight you are. You rewound time to go back and save my life. Fuck, you saved my life. You are my fucking hero and I won't let you dodge that." Suddenly, Chloe's eyes filled with tears and she drew Max into the tightest embrace they'd ever shared. "Max, thank you," she said, struggling in between sobs to get her words out, but Max could hear the heartfelt emotion in them. "I'll never be able to thank you enough for saving my life."

"It's ok, Chloe. You're here."

"But I nearly wasn't. I was nearly a fucking corpse on the bathroom floor, shot by a psycho because of stupid decisions I'd made." Max let Chloe cry, rubbing her back and feeling oddly comfortable in the embrace. "Thank you. I missed you so fucking much, and now you're my hero as well as my best friend." Max didn't know how to respond, so she stayed silent. Chloe's voice was now so quiet Max had to strain to hear it. "Promise me..."

"Anything."

"… you're not leaving me again. I couldn't take that."

"I promise, Chloe. This time you're stuck with me."

"A gal could get used to that, Max Caulfield."

Max giggled.

 _Is she… flirting with me? Surely not!_

"But seriously Chloe, whatever it is that I have…"

"Your superpower?"

"… it's scaring me shitless. What if I fuck up?"

"Then I'll be there to catch you, Super-Max. Look, I need to get high. It's been a hella insane fucking day, and I am totally trippin' on you coming back and saving my life. We should…."

She stopped as she saw Max look up. Something soft landed on her face and the two girls parted, looking up at the sky in awe.

"Max, it's still October, right?"

"It's like eighty degrees."

"Max?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is it snowing?"

"I have no fucking idea."

"Climate change?"

"Or a storm is coming."

"Max?"

"Hmm?"

"Stay with me tonight."

"Chloe?"

"Just for a little bit. Let's just stay out here a while longer, please? Before I take you back?"

"I'd love that."

"Cool."

The two friends sat on the bench, Max nestled in Chloe's arms, her head resting on her friend's shoulder, sharing a wonderful silence. The unexpected snowfall had stopped, and now the sun sank lower and lower, touching, then crossing the horizon as the light faded and finally died, leaving a healthy orange glow to highlight the cliff and lighthouse. The air grew noticeably cooler but the two friends didn't move, enjoying the closeness and warmth of the embrace.

"Max?"

"Hmm?"

"How many times have you rewound today?"

"Um, not sure. A few, why?"

"Have you rewound me at all?"

"Yeah, in the bathroom."

"No, I mean other than that."

"What makes you say that?"

"I think you rewound earlier, when we were talking to step-tator."

"How did you know?"

"I didn't at the time. But thinking back now, things were getting heated and you grabbed my arm. I remember you had a strange look in your eyes that distracted me for a moment and things calmed down after that. So?"

Max was impressed and told her friend so. "I did. Things got very heated, and…"

"Tell me."

"David hit you."

"He… _what?_ "

"He didn't mean to," she said, quickly. "You wound him up so much he lashed out. I snapped at him and he was horrified at what he'd done. So yeah, I rewound."

Chloe was silent for a moment, then whispered. "My hero." Max heart sang with warmth at that. They'd been best friends for so many years, and renewing that today was wonderful, but there was something else gnawing at her as well, a connection. "Any other time?"

"For you, no. But I did tell Principal Wells about Nathan's gun. I didn't mention you at all, but he didn't believe me. In fact, he flat out accused me of making it up. So I rewound then, too. And a couple of other times. Yeah," she said, "to quote my best friend, a hella insane day. I don't know what to do."

"Max, it warms my heart that you trusted me with this."

"Chloe, I'd trust you with my life."

"Been there, done that, Max-a-Million. So we're not going to do anything about it tonight. I'm going to take you back to your dorm, you're going to get some beauty sleep. I'm going to blaze a little and try and process all this. Then, we meet for brekkie tomorrow. And you get to see someone you should have visited already."

"Yeah, I need to see Joyce. I'm sorry Chloe, but I couldn't go see her before I'd contacted you, it wouldn't have been fair. And of course that turned out perfectly, didn't it?"

"Well, as you say, it did. Maybe you were right earlier. Maybe it is destiny that you were supposed to save me in that bathroom. You've given me a second chance at life, Max. I don't intend to waste it."

"So you're going to get high?"

"Fuck, I can't give everything up at once! I'm not going to be a fucking nun or something. Now come on, it's getting cold."

They stood up, Max feeling more than a little disappointed that the embrace had come to an end. The drive back to Blackwell was short, and the conversation small and uninteresting, just talking to pass the time. At Blackwell, Max got out of the truck and waved goodbye to her friend, who just grinned and drove away. She walked back to the dorm, glad to be back before curfew. She was so deep in thought she missed the soft sobbing coming from Kate's room as she passed. As she entered her room, her phone buzzed.

 _CHLOE: [My hero.]_

 _MAX: [nn Chloe.]_

Max wasn't ready for sleep, though, her head was buzzing and she knew exactly what she had to do, so for the next hour she sat, hunched over her desk, consulting textbooks, the internet and thee only sound was the occasional scratch or squeak of pen on paper. Eventually, her eyelids grew so heavy that it was all she could do to change into her nightclothes and slip into her comfortable warm bed. As she drifted off to delicious sleep, two final words forced themselves out of her subconscious and she smiled as she felt them escape her lips.

 _Goodnight, Chloe._


	13. 02-01 Shower Time

_Brr. Brr. Brr._

"Cereal? 'nother five minutes."

 _Brr. Brr. Brr._

"Oh man."

Max slowly opened her eyes. Sunlight was streaming in; she'd forgotten to close the curtain last night. She squinted and groped the bedside table, turning off the vibrating phone alarm. As if on cue (but really her second alarm for when she ignored the phone), her stereo switched on with some upbeat music that she sort of recognised, then she closed her eyes again.

 _Man, morning's come far too quickly._

She finally opened her eyes once more, the world blurring into reality as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and began to remember the night before. Her room was never immaculately tidy like Kate's or Victoria's, but this morning it was worse than usual. Textbooks and leaflets were strewn over the floor from her research the night before. She turned and made the bed, an automatic habit that her mother had drummed into her from a very young age.

 _Make the bed, Max. Always make the bed. What would Chloe think if you brought her back tonight and your bed was like a pigsty?_

A grin escaped her lips as she remembered, and she turned her attention to her plant. She'd been trying desperately to remember to water it every morning, but checking it now, it was dry as a bone. Quickly, she watered it, watching the liquid drain through the soil to the roots. She fancied she could see a change in Lisa already.

 _Lisa! Ha! Who else would name a plant Lisa?_

She sat down in front of her laptop again, looking at the board in front of her. The night before, she'd covered it with slips of paper and yellow post-it notes, everything she could find out about time-travel. Well, everything before she fell asleep. Nothing seemed to make sense; it was just a jumble of sentences and quotes.

 _Take a giant step backward for mankind._

 _Schrodinger's cat could exist in two different time zones. HELLO TIME KITTY._

' _Time is like an arrow' Newton._

 _Or is it like two arrows at the same velocity hitting two targets independent of each other leading to two different results. ? What the hell am I writing?_

 _Rewind only limited by time itself? Right now I only have enough time to go back a certain amount of time. Do I need to do time experiments now?_

 _Quantum entanglement energy disperses as particles reach_ _equal distribution_ _this means that time has a_ _fragile foundation_ _. Nothing is written in stone._

 _My head hurts after a longer rewind. And thinking about this now._

' _Time is like a river' Einstein._

 _Bullshit. I'm drowning in time._

It was all so confusing. And there was so much information around time travelling on the internet

 _Thing is no-one else has actually experienced it before, or at least, no-one that was believed. Which just means that all the information is complete speculation, with no basis in fact. Therefore, I'm the only time traveller with a basis in fact. So all the information out there is bullshit. I'm on my own with this one. No. Not correct. I have Chloe by my side._

That thought also brought a smile to her face. After the insane events of yesterday, hooking back up with Chloe was definitely the best thing about the day. Actually, it was the best thing about a lot of days.

 _Brr. Brr. Brr._

She picked up the phone to find a text from Chloe.

 _CHLOE: [u there mad max.]_

 _MAX: [Like I said. Always for you._ _]_

 _CHLOE: [NO EMOJI!]_

 _MAX: [_ _]_

 _CHLOE: [brekkie is a go. Meet me at the diner in 40]_

 _MAX: [I'll be there]_

 _CHLOE: [do not be late or I'll know time is not on your side]_

 _MAX: [on my way_ _]_

 _CHLOE: [u r EVIL. 40 minutes or else]_

 _I'll have a chat with Chloe later, try to make sense of it all. But, I need a shower. Like now._

Still groggy, she picked up her shower bag and headed out. There were a few people milling around in the corridor; the sort of thing she saw every morning. Music was blaring from further down the corridor, and she could see Juliet and Brooke giggling over something. Opposite, Courtney was knocking at Victoria's door. It opened a crack and Victoria peered out.

"Courtney, you have the papers?"

"Uh, not yet Victoria. I just came to see…"

"Seriously? You know I need them before tonight. They need to be handed in tomorrow morning, and I can't hand them in like that. I need to put my own personal touch on it. _I need them now!_ Ok sweetie?"

"Yes, of course, Victoria. I'll get the tests and papers to you as soon as I can."

"Then what are you still doing here?"

She shut the door and Courtney ran down the corridor and into her room. As she passed Dana's room, Max saw someone poke his head out of the room and look the corridor up and down.

 _His head? His?_

As she watched, a boy she recognised left Dana's room, quickly scribbled something on her slate and left.

 _Trevor? Man, Dana doesn't hang around, does she?_

There was Alyssa, texting as always, head resting against the wall. As Max approached, the toilet door opened and a toilet roll flew out, perfect aimed at Alyssa's head. It hit her hard and she cried out, her hand flying up to her head in pain, and dropping her phone. There was a definite breaking sound as it hit the floor.

"Thanks very much!" she called sarcastically, but Max could tell her heart wasn't up for the fight.

 _Mine is, though._

o_o_o

"Alyssa, morning."

"Oh morning Max."

"Alyssa, would you mind for a second, I just want to read that poster."

"Uh, ok, Max, if it makes you happy."

As Alyssa moved, the toilet roll flew out of the toilet and hit the poster board. Alyssa turned and looked at Max thoughtfully. "Thanks Max. That's twice now. I'll catch you later, ok?"

"Sure thing, Alyssa. Take care." Brooke giggled again down the corridor and Juliet pointed at something on her phone. As Max approached, she tapped the phone and the music shut down.

"Morning Max."

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much," said Juliet. "Just looking at…" she stopped suddenly, but the nudge in her ribs from Brooke wasn't lost on Max. "Yeah, I, uh…" Her face reddened and something clicked in Max.

 _Kate's video._

She wasn't going to take both of them on at the same time, so she filed that information away and left them to it. The girls' showers were in the middle of the dorm, down a small set-off corridor.

 _Man, I hope I'm not too late and all the hot water has gone._

Although it probably would do her good, a cold shower was definitely not something Max wanted at this point in time.

 _Time. Until yesterday, a constant in the universe. And for everyone else but me,_ still _a constant in the universe. Does that make me… special? Or just batshit insane?_

She could hear the sound of running showers as she pushed the door open. Two of the four cubicles were in use, steam pouring from around the shower curtains like wisps' fingers.

 _Yeah, like those curtains give us total privacy!_

There was someone else in the showers too.

"Hi Kate," said Max, her friend hadn't seen her come in. She was brushing her teeth at one of the sinks. When she turned, Max let out an involuntary gasp. Kate looked, in a word, awful. Puffy bags under her eyes, lips cracked and dry, her general demeanour was more slouch than sprightly. But more worryingly, there was no life in her eyes. Nothing. They may as well have been made of glass.

"Oh, hi Max," she said, her voice as wooden as her face. Max began to brush her teeth as well, next to Kate.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm here."

 _Not much of an answer, really._

"Look, I'm really sorry."

"For what?"

"I totally meant to come and see you last night after class. I… something unexpected happened and I wasn't able to make it."

"Oh," Kate seemed genuinely surprised. "I didn't realise. But it's ok. I wouldn't have been very good company, anyway. You needn't have wasted your time."

"Kate, spending time with you is never a waste, whether you think you're good company or not."

"That's kind of you to say, Max. Anyway, I never got to thank you for standing up for me yesterday with the guard. Uh, I can never remember his name."

"Mr Madsen"

"That's right, Mr Madsen. Thanks, I needed that."

"Any time, Kate. That guy sure has issues."

"Doesn't everybody here?"

"Probably. Some more serious than others though. But I do believe that no-one should have to face anything alone. Even if someone were to feel very alone, they wouldn't be," Max continued, cautiously, "understand?"

"Max, subtlety is not one of your strong points," said Kate, smiling a little, "but yes, I do understand. Um, do you still have my copy of 'The October Country'?"

"Yes, I've been dipping in and out. It's a great book, some of the stories are classic Bradbury, quite deliciously chilling."

"Would you mind bringing it back this morning before you go out? I'd like to take some notes from it, if you don't mind."

 _Very clever Kate. Invite me across to your room without anyone realising it. Smart girl._

"No worries, Kate. I'll finish up here and bring it across in about fifteen minutes, if that's ok?"

"Perfect." Max finished brushing her teeth and entered one of the free cubicles, pulling the shower curtain behind her. As always, it didn't quite go all the way across in one go; there was definitely a trick to making sure no-one had a free peek through the curtain gaps. Once she was satisfied, she undressed and turned on the water, grinning in delight when she realised that the water was hot! She took her favourite starting shower position, directly underneath, face held high and let the water wash away all her troubles. She stood like that for several minutes, allowing the hot water to just cascade around her and breathing in the hot steam as she like to do, but as she began to wash, the bathroom door opened again.

 _Is that Kate leaving?_

"What's up Kate?"

 _Oh shit, Victoria?_

"School."

"That's it?"

 _And Taylor too. Should have guessed._

Max peeked through one of the curtain gaps. Yes, it was Victoria, wearing what looked like a smart new deep red top over a yellow floral blouse, looking immaculate as usual. She'd taken up position on Kate's right, while Taylor, wearing the same cut-off jean shorts that drove most of the boys crazy (and Max had noticed some of the girls unable to look away as well) on Kate's left, surrounding the girl.

"That video of you at the party, now forgive me," said Victoria, "but I really don't remember that being homework. Unless of course," she continued, "you're taking some _private_ lessons I don't know about?"

"That wasn't me, Victoria."

"Funny. Sure looked like you, didn't it, Taylor?"

"I'd say so. Should we ask everyone if it's you? Because, you know, nearly everyone's seen it."

"I… don't understand how…"

"Oh my God, Kate. Don't be shy now that you're an internet sensation! I mean, I think it's awesome that you set a new tongue record on video. My follower count has doubled since it went up, I mean, people are watching it, Kate."

"Yes," said Taylor, eagerly, "you're a celebrity now, you should be proud of yourself."

"Well, a _minor_ celebrity, perhaps," said Victoria, with a knowing glance at Taylor, "you've a way to go yet to reach my standards. But maybe I can help you get there. We just need visibility. That's right, isn't it? Because, the more people that see it, the more people that know exactly what you can do!"

"You're going to be sorry someday." Kate quickly gathered up her things and escaped the bathroom, leaving the two girls giggling at each other.

"Oh boo hoo!" said Victoria, when they'd both calmed down. "I'm sorry you're such a viral slut." She turned to Taylor. "I'm sure she had fun."

"Certainly looked like it. And I've heard no complaints from the guys, either."

"You know I didn't think of that. Perhaps we should do a follow-up piece. Interview with her 'conquests'. We'll need to watch it again a couple of times to work out who's who. And you know Nathan hooked her up, I'm sure of it. To be honest, I was… concerned that he was wasting the good shit on her, but, looking at the results…"

"Perhaps she'll quit with the abstinence bullshit now, huh?"

"Probably. Especially now she can't practice what she preaches."

Taylor laughed, a high shrill laugh that seemed to get inside Max's head and bounce painfully around inside. "Good one, Victoria. Maybe we should use that for the title of the next video."

"I'll have to slip Dana something as well. She performed her part beautifully in getting Kate to that party. I have no idea what bullshit she sold her, but it worked."

"How the hell did you get her to agree to do that?"

"Oh she had no idea what she was getting Kate into. When she found out, of course, she was quite annoyed, in that faux way of hers, but I shut her up. Why do you think I 'let slip' to Juliet about Dana sexting Zach?"

"Very clever."

"Of _course_ it was clever, Taylor, what else would you expect from me? Come on, let's make a list of the guys Kate did on that video. Oh wait," said Victoria, and Max heard but couldn't see Victoria writing something on the mirror in lipstick. "We might as well 'share the love'. After all, the more the merrier!"

"You are such an evil beeatch!" laughed Taylor. "I love it!"

Laughing, the two girls left the bathroom, leaving Max fuming.

 _Mean doesn't even come close._

After she'd finished washing, she dressed and left the cubicle. Ahead, she could see what Victoria had written on the mirror.

 _.com_

Immediately she rubbed it off, wincing as her hand became greasy with the red lipstick. Without thinking, she turned on the tap to wash her hand, only to elicit angry comments from the girl in the shower cubicle behind her.

"Water! Seriously!"

 _Shit, the water._

"Uh, sorry! Forgot!"

"Well don't 'forget' again. Thanks so much!"

 _Drama queen._


	14. 02-02 The October Country

_Will bang for God_

 _People are so mean,_ thought Max as she erased the words from Kate's slate, replacing them with "You are not alone. We love U." Gripping the book tightly, she went to knock, but stopped when she heard a voice inside. She recognised the words of prayer, and gave Kate the time to finish.

"Father, help me in my struggles today, carry me when I fail, and I will praise you when you help me through. Father, you said in Matthew eleven twenty-eight, 'come to me, all you who are weary and burdened, and I will give you rest. Father, I need that right now, more than I've ever needed it before. Amen."

"Kate? Are you there?"

"Yes," came a quiet voice from inside. "Come in, Max."

Max had been in Kate's room before over the past month. They had fallen into a routine of a regular cup of tea and a chat, whether in Kate's room, Max's room, the cafeteria or sometimes down in the town if it was the weekend. Kate's room was always full of light and colour. In addition to her eye for photography, she had a real talent for art. She had a particular style that Max could see was perfectly suited for children's books, a lovely, brash, bright style that bounced energy off the pages.

But today was different. Walking into Kate's room was like going back to the middle of the night. The blinds were drawn, blocking out most of the natural light, the room was cold and stale; the windows obviously hadn't been opened for a few days, the bed unmade. Looking around, Max was horrified to see that the mirror had been covered with a blanket, as if Kate couldn't bear looking at herself, and the violin, the instrument that Max was always happy to hear Kate practising every morning (although not since the weekend) sat carelessly flung into its case on the sofa. Kate was sat at her desk, head in hands, still in her nightclothes, a plain white t-shirt and teal trousers, reminding Max of nurses' scrubs. She looked up as Max walked in and motioned for her to sit down. It wasn't easy to find somewhere to sit, so she carefully took the violin off the sofa, placing it properly in its case, and took a seat. Her eyes settled on Alice, Kate's bunny. She'd looked after it for Kate two weeks back, when Kate had gone home for the weekend. It was a quiet pet, cuddly but unassuming and unconditional in its love for Kate. Today it sat quietly snuffling around, as if sensing Kate's distress.

"Did you bring my book?" Max held it up and nodded. "Thanks, Max. What did you think?"

"Well, I've not read much Bradbury before, apart from Fahrenheit four-five-one, and that doesn't really count, as we did that in school. I didn't read all of the stories, and to be honest I found them quite hard to get into at first, I was expecting science fiction rather than pure fantasy, but once I spent the time. I found myself enjoying the read. Some of the stories are quite creepy though. I must say I was surprised, I wouldn't have thought it was your sort of thing."

"We all have our guilty pleasures, Max, don't we?"

"Totally. Which was your favourite?"

"The crowd."

"Ah, I didn't get that far in."

"I won't spoil it for you, you can have it back when I'm finished with it."

 _Ok, enough with the small talk._

"Kate, you didn't ask me here just to give you back your book, did you? You could have popped over if you wanted it back."

Kate lips twitched. "No, I didn't, Max. Not much gets past you."

"So I've been told. Why don't you come over here," she said, patting the sofa next to her, "it's a little lonely over there, isn't it?"

"You have no idea, Max."

"Actually, I think I might have more of an idea than you think. Come on."

Max watched Kate stand slowly, like an old woman. She shuffled across the room and slumped on to the sofa next to Max, immediately placing her head in her hands again.

 _Man, I've got to do something about this. She's not pulling out of this; just seems to be getting worse and worse._

Max said nothing. She knew she had to get Kate talking, but Kate had to start herself. Anything Max said now could stop Kate. They sat in silence for several minutes before Kate finally spoke.

"Max, are you my friend?"

"Always Kate. Please, never forget that." Kate actually looked up and smiled gratefully at Max. She had such a lovely smile, but no reason to use it.

"Thanks, Max. It's good to know I still have one friend who cares."

"Kate, you have more than that…"

"No, I don't, Max. Just you now. But that's ok. They say in times of need, you find out who your true friends are. I'm grateful you haven't forsaken me. Although you might after what I have to tell you."

"I doubt that, Kate."

"Still, I need to talk to someone, I know that. I've tried talking to God, but he's not responding either at the moment. You're all I have left." A small sob escaped her lips and Max barely resisted the temptation to put her arms around her friend.

 _No, not the right move, Max._

"I'm here, Kate. I promise I will listen to you, and I promise that I will keep anything you say in the strictest confidence." She paused. "Kate, I'm here for you."

 _Sorry Chloe, you may have to wait a little longer for breakfast._

"Thanks for standing up for me yesterday, Max."

"Not a problem, but what's the story between you and Mr Madsen anyway?"

"He's a total paranoid ass. Uh, excuse my language, Max. He actually thinks I'm part of the Vortex Club."

"What?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"But why would he think that? I mean, you're far too smart for the Vortex Club."

"Because he saw the video, Max. You've seen it, haven't you?"

"Actually no, I haven't, Kate. I mean, I know it exists, but I haven't seen it. Why would I want to?"

"That's… unexpected. Actually that's quite warming, Max, thank you. But do you know what the video is?"

"I only know what I heard Victoria saying this morning. Why don't you tell me? Maybe I can help."

"You want the short or long version?"

"Both. I just want you to talk to me Kate, I've missed you over the last few days. I know you're hurting, and I want my friend back." Max put a friendly hand on Kate's shoulder, but took it away when Kate flinched at the touch.

 _Not the right move, Max._

"That's nice of you to say that, Max. Basically, I went to one Vortex Club party and I ended up making out with a bunch of people. And I have no memory of it."

"Forgive me, Kate, but why would you even go to a Vortex Club party?"

"Dana asked me to go, I thought she was being nice to me." Kate shrugged. "I know better now."

"Kate, don't be so quick to judge Dana. In fact, I know she was quite upset when she found out what had happened."

"That's something, at least, I suppose, but she did invite me. I didn't really want to, but she persuaded me. I thought she wanted some company. I only meant to stay there half an hour or so and come back, but…"

"Did you drink any alcohol?" From experience, Max knew that Kate didn't touch alcohol, except in church.

"I had like one sip of red wine. I didn't even like it, it wasn't like the wine we have in church, it was bitter and salty. After that, I… don't remember much at all. Then the video. Victoria must have recorded me… well, you know, with… boys. Do you know how humiliating this is for me, Max?"

"Honestly, no, I don't, Kate. I've never been in your situation."

"I'll pray you never do. It's horrible."

"That I can relate to. Do… your family know?" In reply, Kate inclined her head towards a shelf on her dresser. Max found a letter there from her aunt.

' _Dear Katie._

 _No spirit or devil could have prepared me for what you have done in that videotape._

 _And like a Jezebel you released your harlot image before God's eye._

 _I will pray with my church for your soul to be saved from Eternal Hellfire._

 _Auntie Marsh'_

"Ah. That would be a yes, then. Sheesh, that's a harsh letter, Kate. Seriously."

"She's always been like that. Very quick to judge others with her flowery language and holier-than-thou attitude. She thinks she's so pious, but honestly she's worse than… I'm sorry Max, I shouldn't be trash talking."

"I get the idea, Kate. But I won't judge you, or say mean things, I promise. You said about knowing who your friends are. Well, I'm your friend, and friends don't quit." That elicited another smile, albeit a tired one, from Kate, and Max continued. "But, you said you only had a sip of wine. Um, I mean, I don't drink, but surely you can't get wasted on just a sip."

"I have a sip of wine in church and I don't get wasted and start making out with the priest."

Max couldn't help but giggle. "Damn, girl, if you ever do, promise you'll invite me." That got a genuine giggle out of Kate too, and Max smiled. "But seriously, you're right. You don't get wasted on a sip of wine. There's only one way that could happen, Kate, and I'm really sorry, but it sounds like your wine was spiked with something."

"Spiked? With what? And why?"

"Good questions. With what, I don't know, but you said it tasted salty? Wine doesn't taste salty. Why? I'm sorry again, but this stinks of a setup."

"You mean I was drugged to get me humiliated?"

"It's looking more and more like it. Of course, we have no proof, but I heard Victoria saying something along those lines earlier when I was in the shower. She said Nathan dosed you with something."

"Nathan…"

"He's a dangerous piece of work, Kate. I've already fallen foul of him yesterday, and Warren took a beating protecting me."

"Nathan…"

"Nathan Prescott, yes… wait, Kate?" Max suddenly noticed the change in Kate's demeanour. Before she was distressed and down, but now she was physically shaking. She had wrapped her arms around her body like a strait jacket and had begun rocking back and forth on the sofa. "Kate?" she repeated, now very concerned. "What's going on?" Max slid off the sofa and knelt in front of her friend, unwrapping her arms and taking both her hands in her own. Silent tears were streaming down Kate's face, and Max was close to tears herself, but knew she had to stay strong for Kate. "Kate, please, you're scaring me."

"Oh Max," she whimpered. "I think… oh no, I… I don't…" The words failed her and she just continued rocking back and forth, and suddenly Max knew. This wasn't about the video. This was something else. This was something potentially far more serious, and she had to tread _really_ carefully here.

"Kate," she began, "did something else happen?" Kate continued whimpering and rocking. "Something with Nathan?"

"I… I don't know," said Kate, very quietly. Her bottom lip wouldn't stop quivering. "I remember taking a sip of wine, I remember it not tasting very nice, then nothing much." She furrowed her brow.

"Kate, you're doing really well," said Max, not knowing if she was saying the right things, but suspecting that Kate probably couldn't see her right now and just needed to know she was there. "Do you remember anything at all?"

"I remember Nathan helping me."

"Helping?"

 _Doesn't sound like Nathan._

"Yes, he seemed worried about me. Said he'd take me to the Emergency Room. Then… nothing. There's something about a white room, probably the hospital. Very clean, white. I can't see anything really, but there are some soft voices, the doctor and nurses, I think. Some flashing lights… no, nothing else. But I woke up the next morning just outside my room here, and I felt gross. Hungover. Sick. Oh Max, I was so sick it hurt."

"How are you feeling at the moment?"

"Max, seriously? Haven't you been listening to me at all?"

"No, Kate," said Max, quickly, "I didn't mean emotionally. I was wondering if you still felt sick or ill, or anything like that."

"No. I mean, I've felt sick to my stomach for days now, but no, nothing like that." She looked at Max. "Did Nathan… help me or… hurt me?" She looked down, unable to meet Max's eyes, and Max had another one of her infrequent flashes of inspiration.

"Kate, are you… I mean, have you ever… I mean, oh, I don't know how to ask…"

Kate looked up and gratefully met her eyes. "Max, you're funny when you're embarrassed. I think I know what you mean, and yes, everything is where it should be. I checked."

"Thank God," breathed Max in relief. "So he didn't…"

"No. There's that at least. But Max, I don't know what happened. And every time I'm reminded of that video, be it from Victoria, Juliet, Taylor, my aunt, mother, Mr Madsen… Max, it's not just the video, it's the not knowing what happened. And every time I think of the video I just feel really cold. All my friends don't want to know me, and…"

"Not _all_ your friends, Kate," said Max, smiling.

"Sorry, you're right, of course."

"And your family, I know your aunt isn't best pleased, but what about your mother?"

"Same as my aunt. She's far more concerned with how ashamed she'd be if her friends in church found out."

"Ok, I'm trying to find some positives here, Kate. Father? Sisters? You have two sisters, right?"

"Yes, Daddy was great. He sent me that postcard," she showed Max the postcard with the picture of the three candles.

' _And the light shines in darkness; and the darkness comprehended it not. John 1:5_

 _Katie, you'll always be my brightest light against the dark._

 _Hugs n' love._

 _Pop'_

"Well, now that's something. He sounds like a wonderful father."

"He is, Max. And I really needed his support."

"Looks like you have it. What about your sisters?"

"They've sent me text messages of love and support. Especially Lynn. She's only ten, she doesn't really understand what's going on but she knows I'm hurting and just wants to send me all her love."

"She sounds a fantastic sister."

 _This is more promising. Concentrate on the positive._

"She is. I think you'd love her, Max."

"Well perhaps I can meet her sometime soon."

"Max, can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything, Kate."

"Should I go to the police with this?"

Instantly, Max remembered her conversation with Principal Wells. Well, _she_ remembered it, but he wouldn't. She'd told him about Nathan and the gun in the bathroom, but he hadn't believed her and accused her of making it all up, so she'd rewound and told him nothing. And Nathan had said his family owned the police during the fracas in the parking lot.

 _This is a tough one. I mean, it's not a tough one at all. Kate should go straight to the police in an ideal world. But this is Nathan we're talking about, and more than likely she won't be believed and then Nathan will really be after her._

"Kate, I think you should totally go to the police," began Max, and Kate visibly brightened at Max's support, "but not yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Kate, please don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think they'd believe you."

"What? You think I'm capable of…"

"Kate, listen to me, please." Max shook both of Kate's hands, and the girl looked at her. "No, I don't think you're capable of lying, but the police don't know you like I do. I need to tell you something that happened to me yesterday."

 _Ok, so yesterday this didn't go well, so let's try the edited version._

"Go on."

"After Mr Jefferson's class, I went to the bathroom, and I saw Nathan Prescott there. He didn't see me. He had a gun and he was babbling to himself, like he was crazy." _Ok, time for a little white lie. Forgive me, Kate, but it is kinda the truth._ "I told Principal Wells, but he didn't believe me and just accused me of making it up. Then, later, Nathan came to find me in the parking lot. He told me that the Prescotts own the town and the police. Look Kate, I know that going to the police is the right move to make. Nathan… whatever he did to you is so totally wrong, but I don't think the police here would believe you without some concrete proof. So please, will you let me help you by trying to find that proof? Will you let me do that for you Kate? Please?"

Kate had listened to Max with her mouth open in horror. Once Max had finished speaking, she could do nothing but nod dumbly, her eyes welling up yet again. Max stood up and pulled Kate gently to her feet, still holding her hands.

"Kate, I'm going to go now, but I'm here for you. If you want to talk, or just listen to me talk, ring me, ok? I'll try and find that proof. In the meantime, I know you're a strong person in there. You've done nothing wrong, you have nothing to be ashamed of. No matter what your aunt says to you, you have _nothing_ to be ashamed of." She pulled Kate into a hug, which Kate gratefully accepted, clinging to Max as if for dear life. "Just remember you are not alone, Kate. I'm here, and even though I'm not religious like you are, I do believe that if there is a god, he would certainly not forsake you. You are one of the kindest, smartest and most wonderful people I know."

"Thanks Max," sniffed Kate, "you really have helped me this morning." She pulled away from the hug and went back to her desk. "I'll see you later in class, ok?"

"It's a date, Kate." That brought a giggle from both girls, and Max left Kate's room, stopping in her own room for a moment to pick up her bag, purse and camera before heading out. However, she only managed to get as far as Dana's room when she heard her name being called.

"Max! In here!"

She went in to find Dana sat on the bed and Juliet on the sofa opposite, looking at her phone.

"Hi Dana, what's up? I was just on my way out."

"No worries, this won't take long," said Dana. "I just wanted to ask if you were planning on coming along to the Halloween party? Oh, and big news! Trevor asked me to go with him!"

"You and Trevor? That's great!"

"Yeah, we finally decided to go public with it. So you should totally come along with us. It'll be a riot! And you can dress up. Or let me dress you up."

"Yeah, I'm not big on cosplay, Dana. Or big crowds. Or epic fails."

"What do you mean?"

"I know what happened last Friday, Dana. You know, the last time you invited someone to a party."

The cheerleader's face dropped. "I had nothing to do with that, Max."

"I know you didn't, but that doesn't make it right," said Max. "You know what went down?"

"I do now. And Juliet won't shut up about it?"

"Oh, are we talking about Kate's video?" piped Juliet from the sofa. "Have you seen it, Max?"

"No, I haven't and I have no intention of, either."

"Why?"

"Because first, Kate is my friend and you don't do things like that to your friends, and second, that's not Kate in that video and you know it."

Juliet giggled. "Sure looks like her. Look," she pushed her phone at Max, but Max was having none of it.

"So you believe everything you see, Juliet? You know, like Zachary sexting Dana?"

Juliet went quiet for a moment. "Touché. I guess I deserved that."

"Perhaps I should share something I heard this morning, straight from the horse's mouth. The whole thing was a setup, all done to totally humiliate a sweet girl whose only crime seemed to be she believes in God and abstinence. Dana, you were manipulated into persuading Kate to come along with you. Once there, she was dosed with something and yes, she did things she wouldn't normally do. But she wasn't in control of herself. Victoria filmed it and released it onto the web, and now Kate won't come out of her room. And Juliet, Dana here became quite upset and annoyed when she found out she'd been used, so Victoria decided to put one on her as well. She let slip to you that Dana had sexted your then-boyfriend." Max crossed her arms. "Please tell me if I'm not making any sense."

"And you heard that from…"

"Victoria. This morning. I was in the shower and she was hassling Kate, and then boasting about it to Taylor. Dana, I don't blame you for what happened, but you _are_ partly responsible. Please go and apologise to Kate. Whether she'll accept it or not I don't know, but she needs to hear it. And Juliet, you should be ashamed of yourself. You are buying into the exact same crap that threatened to split you and Dana up in the first place."

 _Damn girl, you laid it on thick there. Maybe too thick, but if it helps Kate…_

To her credit, Juliet looked very sheepish. "It does make sense, Max." She made a decision and put her phone away. "I won't watch Kate's video any more. In fact, I'll tell people not to pass it on as well."

"That's the spirit. And Dana?"

"Yes, I'll go see Kate today. I'm sorry Max, I never meant…"

"I know Dana, but if you'll permit me, I don't think I'll be coming to the party with you this week, if you don't mind."

"Fair enough, I guess. I'll see you around."

"You too."

 _Score._

On her way out, she passed Brooke, who was standing near the entrance. Feeling it would be rude to ignore her, she stopped.

"Hi Brooke."

"Hi Max."

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

 _Man, she's even harder work than normal. Talk about blood out of a stone. I need to think of something to talk about and quick._

"Did you see the snow last night?"

"Like, duh. Who didn't?"

"Look, I'm a bit of a science noob. I thought perhaps you could help me understand it?"

"No one understands it. They said on the news this morning that meteorologists can't explain it. Maybe Warren knows. Have you spoken to him yet?"

"Uh, no. He's my friend, not my mother."

"Oh. Well, in that case perhaps it's better you talk to him. I mean, it's not like he wants to talk to you all the time or anything." Brooke walked off, leaving a very confused Max, who watched her go back to her room, then shrugged, turned and left the dorms for the bus.


	15. 02-03 The Two Whales

_This hasn't changed either._

Max stood in front of the Two Whales diner. She'd frequented here with Chloe in her younger days – Chloe's mother, Joyce had worked here so long that she was now synonymous with the place. It was an old-school style diner, basically in the shape of an old trailer with added bits here and there. In the car park was the old RV that Max had seen in the school parking lot the previous day, although there was no sign of life around it.

The bus ride was uneventful and relaxing; Max had just plugged in her earbuds and listened to her music for the length of the journey, which wasn't a particularly long one, interrupted only by a text from Chloe.

 _[CHLOE]: gonna be a bit late maxaroni._

 _[MAX]: nothing new there_

 _[CHLOE]: ouch. Cya there in a few. Ask joyce to feed you up while u wait_

The diner itself stood proudly as it had for many years; overlooking the long Arcadia beach and Max took a deep breath before walking inside. Since returning to Arcadia, she'd avoided this place. It wasn't fair to Chloe to come here and talk to her mother before contacting her. But of course, that was a moot point now.

Immediately as the door swung open, the sound of the jukebox, the same jukebox she and Chloe used to spend their spare change on (always managing to get a refund from Joyce afterwards), filled the air, accompanied by a very familiar smell.

 _Joyce's famous bacon omelette. Oh my god, how I've missed that._

It was at this point that Max was almost overcome by a wave of nostalgia, replaced almost immediately by a wave of sadness.

 _I haven't been back here since William died._

The diner wasn't heaving, but there were plenty of people. A few lined up against the counter: truckers, a cop, and a few in the booths. She recognised Justin and Trevor (Dana's Trevor now), the skater boys talking in hushed tones. She found an empty booth and sat down

 _Damn, even the menu is the same. Apart from the prices, of course._

"Be right with you, hon," floated a voice from behind the counter. Max looked up to see a beaming Joyce. She waved back and sat back in the booth, just enjoying the relaxing ambience of the place. Lost in her thoughts, a few minutes passed and Max was jolted back to reality by a shadow appearing over her and a lilting Southern drawl.

"Well, now you're a sight for sore eyes, young Maxine Caulfield. I know," said Joyce, holding up her hand, "it's Max, never Maxine." She smiled. "Welcome home, honey."

"Hi Joyce. Good to see you."

"I've missed you, Max."

"Me too. You haven't changed a bit."

"Oh yeah? Still a waitress here, you mean?"

"No, you're still just as pretty."

"Nice save, kid. Very nice save." She looked around the diner. "It'll hold itself together for a few minutes. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Joyce poured two cups of coffee and sat opposite Max.

"On the other hand, Max, you _have_ changed. Look at you, a young woman now. All grown up. Chloe told me she'd run into you yesterday and I was so pleased. I thought the two of you were never going to get in touch."

"It was complicated…"

"It always is with teenagers, hon. All very complicated. But when you get down to brass tacks, it's really very simple. You missed her, she missed you."

"Actually, when you put it like that…" Max laughed. "I was a bit of an idiot, to be honest."

"You're eighteen, Max. Everyone's entitled to be an idiot at some stage. I know I was. The point is, you're back together."

"Yeah, it feels good, Joyce. I didn't realise until I saw Chloe just how much I had missed her. I mean, I knew I did, but…"

"… when you saw her, your heart had the old butterflies."

"Exactly. Joyce, I feel awful about leaving five years ago."

"You were thirteen, hon, Ryan and Vanessa moved away, you didn't have a choice in the matter. Now, on the other hand, texts, phone calls and emails…"

"… I had a choice there. I know, Joyce. We've talked about it. I messed up, I know, but Chloe…"

"I know you'll do the right thing now Max. Chloe, well, she hasn't had the easiest time of things these last few years."

"Joyce, I'm sorry about William. We left so soon after… I don't think I've ever really had the chance to tell you how sorry I am. It was… so sudden."

"That it was, kid, that it was. I'm sure he's in a better place now, keeping an eye on us all. I was angry for a while, but I eventually moved on. Chloe… she stayed angry."

"I noticed."

"So tell me, Max. What do you want from all this?"

"Joyce, I want us to be like we were before. I want to be there for Chloe, I want to be the best friend I can possibly be."

"You tell her that then, hon. I'm sure you'll be a good influence on her. She… needs you Max. She'll never say, but she's been lost without you."

"Really? I thought with Rachel…"

"Rachel, she was a good kid, although she could be a little hellraiser mind, and her and Chloe did get on very well. But, to be blunt Max, Rachel wasn't you. Nobody ever lived up to the connection the two of you had. And can have again, if you both want it and let it happen."

"Oh, I want it, Joyce."

"Then tell her, hon." Joyce hesitated. "There is one thing I need to talk to you about, though. David told me what happened yesterday, with the pot."

"Ah yes. That."

"David can be a bit heavy-handed sometimes, but he's a good man, and he loves Chloe and me. She…" Joyce smiled sadly. "She knows exactly which buttons to press, and she and David have never really seen eye-to-eye." She pulled out a packet of cigarettes. "Want one?"

"No thanks," said Max without thinking. "I don't smoke."

Joyce smiled knowingly. "No, I thought you'd be too smart for that. Which is why I find it odd that you'd smoke weed. Or even bring it with you the first time you met Chloe."

"Yeah, I… uh…"

"No need to say anything. You stood up for your friend. That is… I'm proud of you Max, but I hope you haven't got yourself into trouble at school."

"I'll be ok, Joyce, thanks."

"Ok, well, you drink your coffee. I'm sure Chloe'll be along soon, so what do you want for breakfast? Or need I ask?" Max laughed. "Yeah, I thought so. One bacon omelette coming up."

"Thanks Joyce, I've been looking forward to this all morning."

As Joyce left, Max's phone buzzed.

 _[WARREN]: don't sweat it Max. Brooke agreed to go with me._

 _[MAX]: That was fast._

 _[WARREN]: Well, what can I say, Dr Graham works his speedy magic and the girls are unable to resist._

 _[MAX]: kek_

She didn't know what to make of Warren at the moment. There was something… about him. Nothing obvious and maybe she was reading far too much into things, but he'd accosted her as she left the dorms earlier on her way to the bus, and hadn't she seen him sometimes on the corner when she looked out of her window in the morning? It all seemed innocent enough at the time, but Max couldn't shake the feeling he was waiting for her when she added it all up. Something was hinky.

…

"Oh, morning Max."

"Hi Warren. Nice morning isn't it?"

"Lovely." He looked down at his phone and swiped it clear. "You off out?"

"Yeah. Whatcha up to?"

"Not much. Spent the night nursing this black eye. Man, Nathan can really pack a punch," he said.

"Yeah, he's a dangerous one, Nathan. Thanks again for, well… for stepping in for me. Nathan scared the crap outta me yesterday, and I don't know what he'd have done if you hadn't been there."

"Anything for you, Max," he said. "Just a day in the life of your knight in shining armour. Mind you, that crazy chick with the blue hair you skipped out with? She seemed cool, in a scary way. Not really your style though."

"You're out and about early," said Max, trying to change the subject. "Anything happening?"

"Nothing much. Just… uh… waiting for a call. Actually, I already took the call," he added, a little too quickly. "Where you off to?"

"Down into town. Meeting an old friend. You?"

"Think I'll take a cruise. Don't have anything until later on. Want to come with?"

"Uh, Warren, meeting an old friend?"

"Ah yes, you did say that. So are we talking about a friend who's old, or a friend you haven't seen in a while?"

 _He's being nosey._

"My… best friend Chloe. I haven't seen her in five years, ran into her yesterday."

"The crazy chick? Oh, that's good," said Warren, smiling. "So, I was thinking about the drive-in we were talking about yesterday, and I looked into it, and the one in Newberg has a Planet of the Apes thing going on at the moment. So I was thinking you'd come along with me and we could 'Go Ape'. Friday good for you? I already got the tix."

"You bought tickets before you asked me?"

"I… yeah, they were… uh selling out quickly. So, what time should we leave?"

"Look Warren, I don't think it's appropriate for me to accompany you to the drive-in, ok?"

"Sure it is, I can pick you up at…"

"Warren, please, you need to listen to me. I'm not going with you. Ok?"

His face fell, but just for a second, then it was back to normal. "Of course, Max, I hear you. No need to get like that. I'll see you round."

…

 _Brooke said this morning: have you talked to Warren yet. Did… she know something?_

 _It's only been, what, twenty minutes since he asked me out, and already he's asked Brooke? That's… fast. In fact, way too fast. Wait a sec, he'd already bought tickets? Damn, had he_ already _asked Brooke before he asked me? That is… that is so not cool. Is that why Brooke is so cold to me? Damn, I need to speak to her. This is so wrong._

Max was brought back to her senses by the gorgeous smell of bacon and eggs wafting its way over to her, brought by the eponymous Joyce.

"Eat up, Max, and enjoy it. Oh, hi Chloe," said Joyce, turning her head to watch her daughter bound into the diner and jump into the seat opposite Max.

"Hi Mom. Hi there Super-Max."

"Free meal again, Chloe? I swear you've put your whole damn college fund on your tab."

"Joyce, I'm treating Chloe for breakfast this morning."

"Atoning for yesterday, perhaps?"

"Mom, don't give Max any more shit about that, please. She apologised already to Sergeant Pepper, she doesn't need another lecture."

"Call him David if you don't want a lecture yourself, O daughter-of-mine. One slice of bacon only this morning for that." Joyce turned and left, and Max eyed the plate before her, her stomach rumbling and mouth salivating appreciatively.

"Don't wait for me, Max," said Chloe, "it'll only go cold. Tuck in." She grinned. "You know you want to."

"Damn right," said Max, eating hungrily. It was just as delicious as she remembered.

"So, how is it?"

"Mmhn sho tashtee," said Max, her face full of bacon omelette. The expression on her face set Chloe off and Max had to hurriedly swallow as she'd begun laughing as well, and, good though their friendship was, whether it would survive a faceful of omelette was another question entirely.

"So," said Chloe, leaning forward and grinning at Max with such intensity that Max began to feel a little uncomfortable. "Let's talk about your superpower."

"Oh, I don't know, Chloe," began Max, "I don't have an explanation of exactly what it is I do, or why I can do it. I can't even explain why I saw that crazy tornado."

"Probably just a daydream. Come on, I want proof you can rewind time, dude."

"It's all happening way too fast, Chloe."

"No problemo. We'll start slow. Right here. Slow. Now."

Despite herself, Max couldn't help but grin at Chloe's exuberance. There were flashes of the old Chloe there, and she loved it. She also found she could absolutely not turn her friend down.

"Well, ok. Let me think. I know, I can tell you everything you have in your pockets."

"Ok, well, it's a start. Go on then."

"Ah, it doesn't work that way, you need to show me first, then I'll rewind and tell you."

"Oh, ok. Well, here goes nothing." Chloe turned out her pockets on the table and Max spent a minute sifting through, looking at them. There was a keyring, some cigarettes and money, and a parking ticket. But she knew that wouldn't be good enough, so she made sure to remember details.

 _All in the details._

o_o_o

"I know, I can tell you everything you have in your pockets."

"Ok, well, it's a start. Go on then."

Max closed her eyes and waved her hands in front of her face, imagining Chloe's bemused expression. "I, the Max Factor, will demonstrate the power of the mind, Woooo!" Chloe giggled. "Ok, you have a keyring for your truck. There's one key on it, with a solid black fingergrip. The keyring itself is a black and white robot panda with a white heart emblem on its chest. The left hand is raised, the right hand is not."

"That's… pretty detailed, Max. Go on."

"Cigarettes. You have a pack of cigarettes in your pocket. They are unbranded, because you are a total cheapskate…"

"Hey!"

"… and it's half finished, you have seven cigarettes left in the pack. You also have money, again, proving you are, in fact, a cheapskate…"

"Max!"

"… you have three quarters, a nickel and six pennies, a total of eight-six cents, and you have a parking ticket."

 _Now this I can do details on._

"The parking ticket was issued at ten thirty-four on the morning of the twenty-first of Sep… hey, my eighteenth birthday! You were parked out of the parking bay on South-East Franklin Street. It's a warning ticket rather than a fine, and it's on yellow paper."

Chloe said nothing as she turned out her pockets, her expression widening as she saw everything that Max had just described, down to the tiniest detail.

"Oh. My. God. Like, wowsers! Max, seriously, that was uber-fucking-cool. More, I want more. Do something else for me."

o_o_o

"Oh. My. God. Like, wowsers! Max, seriously, that was uber-fucking-cool. More, I want more. Do something else for me," said Chloe, watching Max in astonishment as the girl repeated the exact phrase, word-for-word, with Chloe as she said it. "That was uber-creepy, Max. Not sure if I liked that one."

"You don't get to choose, Captain Price," giggled Max. "You take me as I am," she said, before she realised exactly what she'd said. It wasn't lost on Chloe.

"Take you as you are? Well, now, what an offer," said Chloe, grinning at her friend's obvious discomfort. "No way, you are _not_ allowed to rewind this one." She laughed. "This one I want to remember. Ok, one more test. Come on, astound me! To quote a certain show about files, I want to believe!"

"Chloe Price, get the crap off the table," said Joyce, smiling as she tried to put her daughter's breakfast on the table. "And is that another parking ticket?"

"No Mom, just a warning."

"Well, I hope now that Max is back, it'll be the last warning."

"Yes Mom."

"Good. Now, enjoy your breakfast." Joyce returned to the kitchen and Chloe set to, devouring half of the breakfast almost immediately. She took a sip of coffee and leaned forward to Max once more.

"So, come on Max. What's next?"

"Yes Captain! Um, what about predicting the future?"

"That would be so totally cool if it were true, but you're not really predicting are you? Same as that wasn't really X-Ray vision."

"Well, no, but the effect is the same. I'm just going to observe what happens, rewind and tell you what I saw, before you see it."

"Enough with the explanations, dude. Like, just do it already."

o_o_o

"Ok, I'm going to predict four events that will happen in the next thirty seconds or so?"

"Four? Why four?"

"Why not? Because four things of note will happen."

"Ok, First Mate Supermax, reveal all."

"Um, isn't it a bit public here to do that?" stage-whispered Max, which set Chloe off into hoots of laughter.

"Damn girl, you _do_ have a sense of humour! I like! Now, predict-a-roni."

"Ok. Let's see. First of all, that trucker over there will spill his coffee as Joyce walks past him. She will refuse to replace it as he smashed the mug on the floor. Then, the cop at the counter…"

"Officer Berry?"

"You know him?"

"I've had, uh, certain dealing with… look, a story for another time, Max. Go on."

"Ok, well, Officer Berry gets an emergency call over his radio. He complains as he's enjoying his breakfast, but his partner in the car park over there will leave without him."

"Seems harsh, what next?"

"Justin and Trevor will start something, but Joyce'll stop them before it gets too far. And last but not least, the jukebox will pitch a hissy fit when a cockroach jumps on it."

"No way! No fucking way can you predict a fucking cockroach."

"Want to bet your… eight-six cents?"

"I see what you're doing here, Max. No way. Let's just see what goes down, shall we? Do you want to count us in?"

Max looked around the diner. Everyone was in place except Joyce, who was still pottering around the kitchen area. Finally, she appeared with a familiar plate.

"Ok. Here we go in five, four, three, two, one, and showtime."

As the cockroach finally crawled off the jukebox, all four events happening exactly as Max had described, Chloe was on the floor, salaaming wildly in front of her (embarrassed) best friend.

"I pledge allegiance to my friend Max, and the power for which she stands…"

"Get up, Chloe," hissed Max, in between laughs. "You're making a scene."

"And?"

"I'm trying to keep this quiet, ok?"

Chloe jumped up and hoisted herself back into her seat. She continued eating for a while, then stabbed the last bit of bacon with her fork and waved it around in front of Max.

"Max, that was hella awesome. Man, I got fucking chills from that. And the cockroach. Fucking icing on the cake!"

"One is glad to be of service," said Max. She finished her coffee and stretched hard.

"Bicentennial Man!"

"Yup. Fifty points!"

"Refills?" asked Joyce, passing by with a full jug of coffee.

"No thanks, Joyce, that was even better than I remembered. Delicious, thanks."

"My pleasure, kiddo. Just take care of Chloe for me, won't you?"

"Yes ma'am!" Once Joyce was out of earshot, Max continued. "So, Mrs Hoida is still off sick so no English this morning. I need to be in Blackwell for eleven, ok?"

"Eleven. I can live with that. So I get two and a half hours with you?" Chloe grinned. "Nice. And I know just the place to continue the test."

"Oh? Where?"

"Can't a gal have some secrets?" said Chloe. "It's one of my secret places, and I'll be proud to show you around. Come on." She jumped up and made for the exit, but Max stopped when she felt her phone buzzing.

"One moment, Chloe," said Max, looking at the screen.

 _Kate. I can't ignore her._

"I need to take this Chloe, I'll only be a moment."

"Uh, Max, if you'd rather chill with one of your other _best friends_ …"

"Chloe, don't be silly, I'm here with you, ok? I just need to take this, it's Kate. Go on, I'll catch up."

"Yeah, whatever."

 _Something seems off with Chloe. Still, I need to talk to Kate._

"Hi Kate," she said, turning around and walking back into the diner, passing Joyce who was heading towards Chloe. "What's up?"

"Hi Max."

 _Great, she sounds much calmer._

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better after we talked this morning. I… just wanted to hear your voice, Max. You said I could call..."

"Yeah, no problem Kate. Look, I'll see you at Mr Jefferson's class this morning, and perhaps we can have lunch together?"

"That sounds nice, Max. I just wanted to say thanks for caring."

"You're my friend Kate. Of course I care. OK, I'll see you later on."

"Goodbye, Max. Thank you for being my friend."

The phone cut out and Max stood, looking at it thoughtfully.

 _Kate was very calm there. A lot calmer than when I left her this morning. Perhaps Dana went to see her. Good._

"Ok, Chloe, you ready?"

Chloe didn't look at Max, just nodded and walked off. Max shook her head in perplexion and followed her to the truck. "Chloe," she called, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Max. Just get in the truck."

 _No, I'm not having that._

"I know there's something wrong, Chloe. Please, just tell me, don't bottle it up. You know what happened last time you did that."

Chloe got into her truck and motioned Max to join her, which the younger did. "Look, it's nothing, really. I know I'm being unreasonable, I just…"

"Say it, Chloe, get it off your chest."

"I've only just got you back and I don't want to lose you again, Max. I know you have other friends, but… I don't. I only have you." She puffed her cheeks and suddenly Max saw the other side of Chloe, the one only she (and perhaps Rachel) had ever seen. For several seconds, until Chloe put her face back on, she saw 'Vulnerable Chloe'. She put her hand on Chloe's arm and smiled.

"Yeah, I do have other friends, and sometimes they need me too. But I only have one best friend, and no-one will take your place, ok? You won't lose me again, Chloe. That I can promise you."


	16. 02-04 American Rust

The greys of the town were replaced by the greens of the countryside as the truck rumbled on, finally coming to a stop outside…

"A junkyard?"

"Max-a-million, welcome to my home away from hell. American Rust."

Max laughed. "It's so rough and real. So _you!_ "

"I spent a lot of time here. We… Rachel and me, spent a lot of time here."

"It sounds like an important place for you. Thank you for trusting me enough to bring me here."

"Max, when it comes to you, trust is not an issue, ok? Whatever happened in the past, well, I always trusted you."

American Rust was an apt name. It wasn't a huge junkyard, but it was a place full of character. Set next to the railway line, where regular freight trains hauled logs to and from the mill, and in the middle of nowhere, the silence was just right. The sound of the breeze in the trees, the birds singing merrily to each other, and the odd metallic clunk of junk awkwardly shifting position, as though it had stiffened up and needed a good stretch. Max could instantly see why Chloe would come here.

The junk itself was another matter entirely. It was semi-organised; rather than chaotic piles everywhere, there were paths through the piles of junk, which seemed to have accumulated around a large boat and a similarly large school bus. And the colours… there were reds, greens, blues and yellows everywhere, contrasting with the browns and greens of the ground.

In the distance a train sounded its horn and Max walked into the yard on Chloe's heels, who was walking very quickly.

"Chloe, slow down, this isn't a race."

"Keep up, Max."

"Come on Chloe, how many times are you going to get mad at me this week?"

"That depends on you, Maximus. And how well you do in this phase of the test." She grinned suddenly and Max felt much better. "Max, do you realise how totally _awesome_ this is? I mean, I get my best friend back and she's supersized!"

"Yeah, we don't know for how long, though," said Max.

"All the more reason to take advantage while we can! May as well have a little fun, huh?"

"I guess."

"Look, don't freak out, ok, but I brought step-dildo's gun. Wait," said Chloe, holding up her hand, "I know how you feel, but hear me out. While Nathan is on the loose with his gun, I want to be able to protect you. You've done so much for me, just let me feel safe knowing that you're safe." She drew out the gun, being careful to hold it down and away from Max. "Ok, Max?"

"I hate guns. Just so long as I don't have to touch it. And please, Chloe, don't point it at me, ok? I really can't deal with that!"

"Deal. Look, I need a bit of practice first. Would you mind finding a couple of bottles? There'll be a few around here no doubt."

 _Seriously, she wants me to be a fucking gopher?_

"Chloe, come on, I'm not your servant." Chloe laughed, a long, sweet, easy laugh.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Max. Consider this your penance. Or part of it. Plus, there's another reason."

"Which is?"

"Nuh-uh, you need to find it on your own. I'll just stay here. Try not to take too long, or I'll have to send out a search party." She paused. "Nah, can't be assed with that shit. Just go get some bottles. K?" She lay down on the bonnet of an old blue junker, the colour of the bonnet perfectly matching her hair, swigging from a green beer bottle.

 _I think she's trying to tell me something. But what? Some heavy hints there that she wants me to find something. Oh come on Max, you're over-thinking again. Just go do it._

She began walking around the junkyard, taking in the sights. For definite, they didn't know this place existed five years ago. Hell, it's possible it didn't exist five years ago, but it certainly looked older than that. There were old cars piled up everywhere, lying, forgotten and rusting, their original colours still trying to stay fresh, a few boats, pipes and tons of old metal everywhere. In amongst all this were logs, boxes, clothes, toys, syringes, condoms, you name it, it was there somewhere.

Max found two bottles almost immediately, one on top of an old cupboard and one laying on the floor near an old grey car. They were the same kind of green bottles that Chloe had been drinking from.

 _Looks like she spent a lot of time here. With Rachel? To get away from David? Or just to get away from everything? How much time did she spend here? Would she have come here if I hadn't left? Would she even have met Rachel, or had blue hair? It's funny, she's still the same person I knew, but different. How would things have changed if I'd never left her? Or even stayed in touch._

 _I'm so sorry, Chloe._

Around to the left hand side of the junkyard was a green area, no junk, just grass, rocks and trees.

 _Perfect for a picnic, I think that spot right over... wait, isn't that the doe from my tornado vision?_

Over in the corner, standing perfectly still and looking right at Max, was a very familiar-looking doe. She noticed again that she could seem to see almost right through it.

 _Could it be a ghost? Or some sort of spirit creature?_

It nodded its head a couple of times and Max couldn't help but walk over to it. As she approached, it bounded away and she followed, jogging to keep up. After about thirty metres, just underneath a large tree and next to an outcrop of rocks, it stopped once more, looking right at Max. She couldn't resist. Out came the camera and as quickly, but as carefully as she could to not scare the doe away (although she had a feeling it was actually posing for her), she snapped the perfect photo. The familiar _click-whirr_ and the photo emerged. Without thinking, she put the photo and camera away, focussing all her attention on the doe, but after the photo-op, it bounded away over the rocks.

On the way back to the junkyard, Max found a third bottle by what looked like an old barbecue site, the blackened area giving away the old fireplace. This lead her further into the yard, where she could see another bottle on top of a large old boat, but Max couldn't reach that. However, looking around the boat did lead her to something else that immediately caught her attention. An old hut.

 _A hut? Is this what you wanted me to find, Chloe?_

It was a simple hut, made from breeze blocks and iron girders. Probably there for whoever was running/looking after the yard. Abandoned now, of course.

 _Or maybe not so abandoned?_

She entered the hut, somewhat cautiously, and knew immediately that this was the reason she'd been asked to find bottles on her own. It was, purely and simply, a hideout. For Chloe and Rachel.

 _Goodness, they must have spent ages here._

And then she knew. She didn't know how, but she just knew.

 _Chloe's giving me a chance to get to know Rachel, and what she meant to her. Oh Chloe…_

The walls were full. Graffiti and posters adorned most of the empty space, a dartboard and scoreboard showing Rachel winning a lot, and Chloe winning not so much. A large golden blanket with the drawing of what looked like an elephant hung on one wall. There were chairs, tables and shelves everywhere, full of stuff, and Max knew this was her opportunity to find out what had happened these last five years, and she wasn't going to blow it.

She looked at everything. The makeup on the table, next to some broken beer bottles and ashtray (full of cigarette butts and beer bottle caps), a leaflet for an old Vortex Club party back in March, with Rachel's name on the back, the posters for rock bands and a bunch of flyers for local rock concerts. There was even some graffiti on the wall:

 _Chloe was here._

 _Rachel was here._

 _Hey, I was here too!_

After some thought, and a small smile, Max added her mark.

 _Max was here._

 _Now we're officially a trio. Just need to find Rachel now._

The last three things she saw were probably the most poignant. There was a strip of photos, like the sort you had out of the booths downtown, for passports and the like. In each, Rachel and Chloe were in each other's' arms, smiling, laughing, posing and basically looking like total best friends.

 _I wish that was me instead of Rachel._

Nearby was a CD, one of the self-writable ones, labelled 'Rachel Songs', in Chloe's handwriting.

 _Chloe never made a mixtape for me._

And then she saw the two bracelets. She recognised them straight away as friendship bracelets, the sort you can make yourself out of bracelet kits. There were two, a blue and red one, endorsed with a large letter 'C', and a white, purple and gold one, similarly endorsed with the letter 'R'. Nothing wrong with that, of course, but what really hurt Max, deep into her heart, was the fact that the two bracelets were intertwined together. And then left on the shelf, almost like a shrine.

 _Did Chloe leave it here after Rachel vanished? It should have been me, dammit! I wish I'd never left…_

There were two green bottles on the table, and Max picked them up on the way out.

 _Five should be enough, right?_

She made her way back to Chloe, who was waiting expectantly. Her friend's eyes lit up at the sight of the bottles and she bounded quickly over to a large table in front of a board, setting the bottles in a neat line. Then she stepped back to admire her work.

"Ok, Max," she said, lining up her first shot. I'm expecting six bullets, and six broken bottles. You won't let me miss, now, will you? Where do I aim?"

"Chloe, take the shot, then I'll rewind and let you know."

Ten minutes later, true to her word, there were six broken bottles, but only four bullets had been used. The first two were simple enough, Chloe taking the shot, and Max rewinding and helping her aim, but then Chloe grew bored and wanted trick shots. The third ricocheted off a nearby wheel rim into the bottle, and the last three bottles were destroyed by shooting out the tyre of an old blue junker perched precariously on top of a pile of junk above the table. Max decided that, under no circumstances, would she ever mention (even under pain of tickle torture), that Chloe had actually shot herself with a stray ricochet off the car's bumper!

"So totally awesome!" yelled Chloe in delight. "Ubercool! I can't believe this is for reals! My best friend, a fucking superhero!" She suddenly noticed Max holding her head. "Max? Dude, you ok?"

"I… don't know." Chloe peered closer.

"Max, damn, your nose." A trickle of blood had appeared from Max's right nostril. She wiped it with a tissue, but looked a little weaker for it.

"I… don't feel so super," she said, feeling her legs collapse under her and her vision fading to black. The last thing she heard was Chloe screaming her name before she was assaulted by a cacophony of wind, storm, thunder and lightning flashes in front of her eyes. She couldn't move, couldn't turn, all she could do was watch as the lighthouse flashed out its lights, the noise rising in a crescendo of white noise, getting almost unbearable, then suddenly stopping, the silence now deafening her.

"Max?"

Max opened her eyes slowly, still holding her head. Her face was full of jeans, before she realised that she was laid out on Chloe's lap. She took in her surroundings once more, inwardly glad that the storm had gone, at least for now. She was no longer under any illusions that this vision would continue to haunt her.

"Max?"

She looked around. Chloe had helped her onto the blue junker she was laying on before. She was say up, holding Max in both arms as consciousness slowly returned.

"You ok? You kinda freaked me out there."

"How long?"

"Seemed like fucking ages, but was probably only a minute or so. Dude, you totally collapsed." She leaned in and Max inhaled her scent, smiling involuntarily. "Do you feel any better now?"

"A little, I think. Thanks for helping me. Just… give me a minute, ok?" she said, still a little weakly. She struggled up out of Chloe's arms and swayed a little, but held firm.

"Whatever you need, Maxaroni. Take all the time you want." They sat together for a few minutes more, Chloe again putting her arm around Max to steady her. After five minutes, Max felt strong enough to stand and she slid off the bonnet, stumbling slightly, but Chloe was there to keep on steady. She nodded her thanks and walked a few steps away and back, each step more and more confident on her feet. Finally, she looked up at Chloe.

"Thanks."

"Any time, Max."

"So, do I pass the test?"

"You kidding? Hell yeah you pass. With flying colours, I should add."

"Cool. So what now?"

"You want to have a go?"

"With the gun? Uh, seriously?"

"Yeah, I didn't think so. Still, a good friend never assumes anything, because, remember, if you assume…"

"you make an ass out of you and me!" finished Max, laughing. "Well, thank you, Captain Chloe, for asking me, but I will decline for now. In fact," she continued, her chest swelling, "I would even go so far as to say…"

"Ssh!" hissed Chloe, stuffing the gun into her bag. "I hear something."

Max turned to look, and, sure enough, they had a visitor. He looked early-to-mid twenties and was dressed rather raggedly, in a black leather bomber jacket and dirty white jeans. He was dishevelled, with stringy hair and an unkempt beard and moustache, and was approaching with his arms held wide as if for a hug. However, Max immediately got the idea a hug wasn't on his mind.

"Hey, it's Thelma and Louise," he said, grinning. "Or is it Bonnie and Clyde?" he stopped in front of them, and Chloe immediately moved in front of Max.

"Excuse us, Frank," she said. Her tone was not friendly.

"Oh sorry, Chloe," said Frank, holding his arms out again. "Don't let me get in the way of your bonding time. I heard the gunshots and the breaking glass. It's cute the little pussies are playing with guns." He smiled again, but it was not a warm smile. "Just like me at your age."

Chloe narrowed her eyes and took a step forward. "You can stop right there, Frank. We are nothing alike, man. Just go, ok?"

"And leave you with your girlfriend? Can't I watch?"

Max felt her face flush.

 _Girlfriend? You mean best friend, right?_

"Frank, seriously, you're disgusting, man. Just take a hike and leave us alone."

"I'll leave when I'm good and ready, Chloe. I think you and I need to have a little chat, yes? A money chat? Like, the sort of chat where you tell me you've got my fucking money."

"You'll get your money, Frank." Chloe wasn't so sure of herself now. "You know that."

"Well, I did believe that, but I'm beginning to wonder," said Frank. "You know, they all say that, even when they're broke and acting tough. Oh yes, you'll get your money. Well, little miss, I'm not interesting in the future. I'm interested in the present, and my fucking money."

"I told you, you'll get it. Now leave us alone."

"P'raps I need a down payment, Chloe. P'raps you 'n' me should go somewhere a little more private, y'know? Work a little off the debt? Or maybe your girlfriend wants to join us, or work it off for you."

"You're fucking disgusting, dude. I wouldn't be seen dead…"

"You misunderstand me, Chloe. I'm not asking. Let's go." He reached out his right hand to grab Chloe's wrist, but her expression suddenly hardened as her gaze snapped to something hanging on his wrist.

"Where did you get that?"

"What?"

"Don't fuck me around, Frank. Where did you get that fucking bracelet?"

"From a friend, alright? None of your business."

"It _is_ my fucking business." Chloe was red in the face now. Max had never seen her so angry, but she wisely kept quiet. Frank turned so his left arm was to Chloe, but she kept her eyes firmly fixed on his right arm. "That's Rachel's bracelet! Why the fuck are you wearing her fucking bracelet? Did you steal it?"

 _Wait… what? Rachel?_

"Calm yourself, little missy. It was a gift. Now, about my fucking money…"

"Fuck that, you stole it, you piece of shit! Give it here right now, asshole!" She went for the bracelet, but Frank pulled away and in a smooth movement, a switchblade appeared in his right hand. They both stepped apart, but now Frank had the initiative.

"You'd better step back before you regret it, little missy. I mean it."

"Oh yeah? Or what?" said Chloe, really quietly. Max could tell she was riled up, and was almost past the point of no return.

"Um, Chloe," she began, but Chloe cut her off.

"Stay out of this, Max," she said. She jumped back and pulled the gun out of her bag. "Stay away from me and my friend, Frank," she said, pointing the gun at him. "Just turn around and walk away, ok? You will get your money, I guarantee it."

 _Oh shit, this could get out of control very quickly._

Max was aware of her heart thumping wildly, but all she could think about was Chloe and her safety.

 _Should I rewind?_

Before she could make a decision, Frank lunged forward with lightning speed, slashing Chloe's right arm with his blade. She cried out and dropped the gun, and Frank immediately kicked it away, encircling her and grabbing her from behind, blade at her throat.

"Now then, little missy, let's talk business. Or what was it you like to say? Bidness, isn't it? Let's talk bidness. You and me are going to go somewhere private, perhaps that hut over there." At the mention of the hut, Chloe redoubled her struggling, but she couldn't break free. "And you can give me a down payment on your debt. Work off some of the interest."

Chloe stopped struggling and looked around at Max, meeting her eyes. Max could see the desperation there, and nodded slightly.

 _This escalated when Chloe pulled out the gun. So, before I rewind…_

Max stepped forward and picked up the gun, holding out her right hand as she did so.

o_o_o

"You'd better step back before you regret it, little missy. I mean it."

"Oh yeah? Or what?" said Chloe, really quietly. Max could tell she was riled up, and was almost past the point of no return. She stuffed the gun into the back of her jeans.

"Um, Chloe," she began, but Chloe cut her off.

"Stay out of this, Max," she said. She jumped back and fished around in her bag wildly. Max took a step forward and put her hand on Chloe's arm.

"Frank, I'm asking you to please leave us alone," she began, deliberately using the softest voice she could, hoping the beat of her terrified heart would come through into her voice. "I know Chloe owes you money, and she knows that, too." She entwined her arm with Chloe's. "She has said she'll get you your money, and I believe her. I've known Chloe a long time, and she's a good person at heart. I've been away a long time, and I've only just got my friend back, and I'm asking you, please don't hurt her or do anything which could have long-term implications. You might think it's ok to take a down payment, or whatever it was you called it, but we both know what that is, and I don't believe you're that sort of a person. I also know, and believe me, I know, what that can do to a person long-term, and I'm really asking you not to put Chloe through that. She's been through enough. So, before this situation escalates any further, and you do something you'll later regret, could we please just calm down and take a step back."

Chloe was looking at Max as if she'd never seen her before, and Frank was struck dumb by the girl's plea. The tension hung in the air, so thick it could be cut with Frank's blade, but Chloe made no further moves, knowing that anything she said could set things off again. They stayed like that, unmoving and silent for at least a minute, each second seeming like an eternity. The silence was broken by a train horn, and Frank dropped his arm, Max letting out the breath she was unaware she was holding.

"You're lucky, Price," he said, backing away and putting away his switchblade. "You've got a smart friend there. But this doesn't mean you don't still owe me. Pay up by Friday, Chloe. She won't always be there for you, ok? And you," he said, turning to Max, "I don't know you, but you seem smart. Stay out of my way." He turned and stalked away, and Chloe sank to her knees as Max flung her arms around her neck. Chloe wouldn't look at her, and Max knew her friend was close to tears.

"It's ok, Chloe," she whispered, buying her face into the crook of her friend's neck, "ssh, it's ok. You can let it out. I'm here." She lightly kissed Chloe's neck and felt Chloe begin to heave, trembling and shaking, and she knew that Chloe was weeping. The two girls said nothing else for ten minutes while Chloe let everything out, five years of hurt, pain and relief. Halfway through, she turned to Max, a brave move to allow Max see her at her most vulnerable, but Max didn't flinch; she just clasped her friend tighter and whispered into her ear. Eventually, Chloe's sobs died away, but the two girls stayed locked together, comforting each other.

"Come on," said Chloe, collecting herself finally and standing up, "let's split. My super secret lair doesn't feel so super right now." Without waiting for Max, and without looking back, she walked out of the junkyard toward the railway lines.


	17. 02-05 Parallels

"Wait up, Chloe," yelled Max, running behind her friend. Chloe stopped and turned, a laugh on her face.

"Come on, slowpoke!" she teased, her expression back to normal, all traces of the previous vulnerability gone, apart from slightly red eyes, but she stopped and waited for Max to catch up.

The railway track wound its way loosely through the forest, past the iconic water tower. Logs were piled carelessly by the side of the track, and the trees swayed gently in the breeze. Laughing, Chloe balanced on one rail, Max on the other. Their arms outstretched like a high-wire artiste, they linked hands and walked slowly and carefully in silence for a while, just enjoying the stillness. The breeze died down to almost nothing.

"I'm glad you're here, Max," said Chloe, suddenly. "I mean, really. Not just now, but back in Arcadia."

"Me too," said Max. "I missed you, Chloe, I really missed you. You've no idea."

"Oh, I think I might have, Max Caulfield."

They walked on in silence, hands linked before they stopped next to the water tower, lit by the sun shining through the forest haze. It stood, serenely, overlooking a small maintenance hut, the points separating the track in two, one going further into the forest, the other leading to the mill, and the forest itself. The tower was a fading grey, with 'City of Arcadia Bay' painted in fading red letters alongside the graffiti that had built up over the years. Chloe stumbled and fell off the rail, losing her balance and falling. She laughed as Max was unable to let go of her hand and was pulled down as well. The two girls lay comfortably on the rails, using one as a headrest and the other as a footrest, facing each other.

"Chloe?"

"Mm?"

"Why the hell are you hanging around losers like Frank?"

"It's complicated."

"So? It's not like I haven't got time."

"Well, he's not a bad guy…" started Chloe.

"What? Did you see what he did back there?"

"Um, actually, no I didn't," said Chloe, and Max bit her tongue. "You rewound, didn't you?"

"Sorry, Chloe, I had to."

"Sorry? Don't be sorry, I knew it! As soon as you stepped forward, I thought that something had happened. Tell me."

"Tell me about Frank first. Like, does he have a last name?"

"Frank Bowers. And we didn't really… hang out as such. He's my, well, he sells me weed. Rachel and I hung out a little with him last year. He's ok, most of the time."

"And the money?"

"Rachel and I were planning to get the hell outta here. The money was for that, if, when she turned up. I wasn't actually planning on paying him back, to be honest. So, what happened?"

Max reached behind her and pulled out the gun, handing it to Chloe. "Here, you'd better take this. I picked it up just before I rewound."

"Max?"

"He was… he was going to hurt you," said Max, choking up. "Please don't ask me, Chloe. Please."

"Ok, Max, it's ok, I won't pry," said Chloe, taking the gun and stuffing it in her bag. "So, uh, you found the hut I guess?"

"Yeah. That's why you wanted me to find the bottles, yes?"

"You guessed that? Yeah, I thought you could find it on your own, get an idea of Rachel, who she was, that sort of thing."

"And what she meant to you?"

Chloe was silent for a while. "Yeah. That too. So, what did you see?"

"Lots of things there. You spent a lot of time there, didn't you?"

"Fuck all else to do around here."

"Chloe, tell me about Rachel."

"What do you want to know?"

"All about her. I mean, she was your best friend, she was there for you when I wasn't. She was so important to you; I'd like to know all about her; she sounds a wonderful friend."

"She was. You'd have totally loved her, Max. She was very much like you, you know."

"In what way?"

"You were both interested in photography, she was pretty, smart, probably more of a rock chick than you, but you would have got on like a house on fire, I know."

 _Did Chloe just say I was pretty? Did I hear right?_

"How did you meet her?"

…

The sun was fighting to stay above the horizon for a few minutes more, as it did each evening, and Chloe was watching it with unseeing eyes. As she often did, three or four times a week, she'd walk for an hour or so to the lighthouse, kill an hour or so at the lighthouse, then walk the hour or so back from the lighthouse. Life didn't get much more exciting than that.

And so, she was sat on the bench she'd sat so many times with her ex-best friend Max, watching the sun go down in silence. She could hear the breeze through the trees, the swell of the ocean, but she wasn't listening to any of it. Each time she was there, she'd stand and walk to the edge, peering out and down to the rocks and sea below. Sometimes she'd sit, her legs dangling over the edge, wondering how long it would take before she hit the bottom.

 _Same shit, different day._

She was waiting for her sixteenth birthday, due in a few months. At least then she'd be able to get her intermediate driving licence. She'd find a job somewhere and save up for a car, or a truck, and just drive, leaving the world behind her.

 _If I make it to sixteen._

Routine had become the norm, routine was everything. Wake up, shower, eat, get yelled at by step-douche, go to school, come home, get yelled at some more, go out walking. Truth be told, Chloe depended on the routine now since Max had left for Seattle two years earlier. After 18 months of no calls, no emails and not a single text she'd finally given up and accepted that Max had moved on to bigger and better things.

 _Fuck her and her 'best friends forever'. Fuck it all to hell!_

Little did she know what was in store for her this particular evening. She was sat, eyes unfocussed on the sun losing its daily battle with the clock and beginning to dip under the horizon, listening to the sound of her breathing, when she heard something else. Something unfamiliar. Something unwanted. A twig snapping.

This brought her back to reality and she focussed her gaze, turning around to look for the source of the sound. Sometimes, some of the wildlife ventured up here to share the silence with Chloe. Tonight, she watched a small doe standing behind her, at the 'entrance' to the lighthouse area, where the clearing finished and the forest began. It stood soundlessly, watching Chloe, then bounded away out of sight.

 _But it made no noise. How is that possible? And what snapped the twig?_

Then she saw her, walking slowly but gainfully up the path, clearing the trees. She was wearing a dark green top over a white shirt, dark jeans and white sneakers, and she stopped upon seeing Chloe. Chloe just turned and gazed back at the sun and slumped further down on the bench.

 _Just go away. Leave me alone. If I ignore her, perhaps she'll…_

"Hello." The voice was close, much closer than the treeline. Chloe turned her head to see the girl standing nearby, but remaining a respectful distance away. Now she was closer, Chloe could see she was very pretty with long flowing blonde hair, looking around the same approximate age as Chloe, and Chloe recognised her. She didn't know who she was, only that she'd seen her around school recently.

 _Isn't she that new girl that joined a fortnight ago? She just sits in class and says nothing. I don't even know her name. She's obviously not going to go away, is she? Fuck it, I can't be rude to her, I don't think she has any friends in school._

"Hi."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were up here. If you want me to go away, I will." Her voice was uncertain, stilted, but very soft and lilting.

"You don't have to go," said Chloe.

"You sure?"

"I said so, didn't I?" She scooted to the side of the bench. "There's room here if you want to share my silence." After a moment, the girl nodded and sat, as far across the bench as she could from Chloe. They sat like that, not saying a word, for over an hour. Several times, Chloe thought she caught the girl looking at her, but as soon as she raised her head, the other girl looked away. Eventually Chloe stood.

"I'm off. Seeya."

"Goodbye," said the girl, as Chloe walked off into the forest, making no attempt to get up.

The following night, after another argument with her step-father, Chloe was back, and so was the girl. Again they sat in silence for an hour, Chloe leaving first. The same thing happened the next night, and the next. In school, she saw the girl, but made no attempt to talk to her, and the girl also kept her distance. By now, Chloe found herself going out walking even when she hadn't had an argument with her step-father.

The fifth night, the girl was already there. She turned as Chloe approached and nodded, scooting across the bench to the spot she'd occupied the previous nights, and Chloe sat down, watching the sun, this evening partially obscured by the clouds. Half an hour went by, but this night the silence was not to continue.

"I'm Rachel." It was the first words the girl had spoken since the first evening, and Chloe found herself wanting more.

"Chloe."

"Chloe, that's a nice name." She hesitated. "Just tell me to shut up if you want." Again, she was uncertain, but Chloe shook her head.

"It's ok."

"It's nice out here, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

The rest of the evening passed by in silence, again Chloe left first. The following night, Rachel didn't show. In fact, Chloe was there every night, but Rachel didn't show for three more nights. She was off school as well. Finally, one evening, as the sun had set and Chloe was preparing to leave, she heard soft footsteps behind her, turning to see the now familiar doe disappearing and Rachel approaching. She didn't say a word, just sat down on the bench in her usual spot, but this time didn't look away when Chloe looked at her, and was shocked to see two yellowish fading bruises on her right cheek. She didn't look particularly happy.

"Sorry," said Rachel, finally. She sounded as downcast as she looked.

"For what?"

"For not being here last few nights. Couldn't get away," she said.

"Don't sweat it. It's not like I was depending on you. What happened, anyway? You've been off school as well."

"You noticed? That's sweet of you." She hesitated, a single tear blazing its solitary way down her cheek. "I… fell down the stairs." She didn't sound convincing at all, but Chloe decided against calling her out.

"Hope you're better, you must've fallen hard on your cheek," she said, pointedly.

 _No fucking way is that a falling-down-the-stairs bruise._

"I come up here to escape," she said, deliberately looking out to sea, and not at Rachel. "You?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Tonight? Yeah, it is."

"That's not good," said Rachel, more tears following the first, "that's not good at all."

"Look," said Chloe, cautiously, "you don't have to sit all the way over there, ok?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel's eyes now held suspicion.

"Nothing, Rachel. Only that it's getting a little chilly." Chloe moved towards the centre of the bench. "If you want to, we can escape together, that's all." After a moment, Rachel nodded and scooted across the bench to Chloe, who put her arm around the girl and they sat in silence, enjoying the warmth and comfort, for the rest of the evening. That night, for the first time, they left together.

…

"It was awkward at first, but we kind of warmed up to one another, and about a month later, we were inseparable," said Chloe, gazing up at the sky.

"She sounds like a wonderful person," said Max, closing her eyes and resting her head on the oddly comfortable rail.

"She was. She was there right when I needed her. When you'd… when you…"

"When I'd abandoned you. I know, Chloe, please don't keep using that to beat me up. I know I fucked up, ok?"

"I wasn't going to," said Chloe, quietly. "That was when she was there for me." She sighed. "But I do wish you hadn't left, Max, I can't help that."

"No you don't, Chloe."

"What? How can you say that? After knowing how much I've missed you, how can you _possibly_ say that?"

"Because if I'd never left, you wouldn't have met Rachel and had a wonderful few years with her. You wouldn't be the wonderful person you are today."

"I… I never thought of it like that," confessed Chloe, turning her head to look at Max. "But… you think I'm wonderful?" She smirked, and Max felt her face burning up and turned away.

"Well, you _are_ my best friend. That says you must have _some_ redeeming qualities, doesn't it?"

 _Gotcha!_

"Ah, I'm just shittin' ya, Max. I'm glad you're here now."

"Yeah. I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere." A thought hit her and she sat up. "Wait a second. You saw a doe?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I just saw one too. It seemed to be watching me. I've seen it in my visions as well. Same doe. Sort of ghostly transparent, that sort of thing. It watches me and leads me places."

"What the fuck?"

"I shit you not. I took a photo as well. It posed for me, by the rocks. Look." She pulled out the photo she'd taken, but then paused. "What the fuck?"

"Lemme see."

Max passed the photo across to Chloe, who looked at her friend. "Is this a joke?"

"Nope."

"No doe? No show?"

"Three Amigos, Chloe. You'll have to do better than that," laughed Max. "But I'm telling you, it was there. It stood and let me photograph it, then it bounded away. But, I could see through it."

"Like my doe from meeting Rachel. You think there's a connection?"

"Possibly," said Max, thoughtfully. "She certainly seems to be a benevolent entity."

"Fuck with the big words, Max."

"A friendly doe."

"Ah right. Yeah, I'd say that. Tell me if she appears again, ok?"

"Yeah. You too." Max fell silent for some moments, before speaking again, this time a little more uncertainly. "Chloe?"

"Mm-hm?"

"In the hut…"

"Mm-hm?"

"There was lots of stuff there."

"Yeah, Me 'n' Rachel used to hang out there a lot."

Max hesitated. She knew what she wanted to ask, but didn't know if she had the courage to ask it.

 _Would it ruin everything?_

"Why d'you ask?"

"I was wondering…"

Chloe raised her head. "Max? Spit it out, girl." Max looked away and took a deep breath.

 _Here goes._

"I was wondering what she was to you. I mean, the photographs, bracelet, CDs, that sort of thing kind of suggest you were more than just friends."

"Damn girl, you _did_ look around, didn't you?"

"Didn't you want me to, Chloe? I mean, that's why you sent me off for bottles, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I mean, no, I mean… oh. No, I wanted you to know. It's ok, Max. I loved her."

 _Love._

"Really?"

"Really. She was my world, my angel. I totally loved her." Chloe hesitated. "Max, have you ever heard of unrequited love?"

"Yeah, we did it in English class, looking at Shakespeare. I remember that… oh!" She broke off, realisation dawning.

"Do you know how much it hurts?"

"No," said Max in a small voice, "I don't." She hesitated. "Well, maybe I do, actually," she continued, quietly.

"Then you know how I felt. She didn't love me, well, she did, but not in the way I wanted. It hurt for a long time, but I eventually accepted it and moved on. Better to have her in my life as a best friend than not at all, right?"

"You think we'd have been friends?"

"You and Rachel? Totally. We'd have been unstoppable."

"I know she must be as cool as you are. I've no doubt we'll find her and we'll meet soon."

"Yeah. I really miss her, Max."

"I know. We'll find her."

"Max?"

"What?"

"Thanks. I'm glad you're here with me."

The girls lay in silence for a while, before Max piped up again.

"Chloe, you remember how we promised to always tell each other the truth?" said Max.

"I remember. I've always kept that promise."

"Me too. I'd like to make another one. Another unbreakable promise with you, if you agree."

"Ok, you've got my interest, Max Caulfield," said Chloe, wondering where this was going, "what did you have in mind?"

"Well," began Max, cautiously, "I've seen you angry twice now, and both times it didn't work out well for you…"

"But you rewound, right?"

"Right, but I can't always be there to do that, Chloe. Plus, it made me realise what anger can do to a person. Look, I fucked up, I know I did. I couldn't help us moving away, but I could have, no, _should_ have stayed in touch. No, it's ok," she said, ignoring Chloe's raised hand, "I know what I did and I know how it made you feel. My point is, we have a connection, I think we always have, right?"

"Right."

"I have promised that I will never abandon you again. I intend to keep that promise. But if we are to stay best friends forever, we are probably going to annoy each other at some point. Right?"

"Right."

"So this is what I want. If we annoy each other, or we are angry at each other, I want us to tell the other one before the end of the day so we can make up and get past it. We cannot risk letting it fester into something bigger. I don't want anything, _anything_ to come between what we have."

"Wow, Max-a-roni, that's… some next-level deep shit right there."

"Deal, Chloe? Please?"

 _Please say yes, Chloe._

"For you, Max? Anything. Deal."

And just like when they were younger, they sealed it by linking fingers, Max couldn't help but smile, feeling like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "Should we build another pirate fort to keep the world out?"

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea, dude. Somewhere Frank wouldn't find us." Chloe sighed and relaxed. "Railroad tracks always make me feel better. I've no idea why."

"Kerouac knew," said Max. "It's the romance of travel and movement, the sound of the train whistle at night. 'Nowhere to go but everywhere, just keep on rolling under the stars,' he said. 'Nothing behind me, everything ahead of me.' I was actually reading some of his work last night, and one thing sprang out at me, considering my rewind powers. He asked 'What's in store for me in the direction I don't take?' Seems to me that I'm in the perfect position to answer that. If I don't like it, I can rewind and try again."

"There you go with the deep shit again," laughed Chloe. "Look at the beat poet right here. I think you're overthinking this. Just go with it. I mean, you could totally bang someone with literally no strings attached."

"Chloe!"

"Who's to say you haven't put the moves on me and rewound. I'd never know, would I?"

Blushing furiously, Max looked away. "I'd never do that to you."

"What? Put the moves on, or rewind so I wouldn't know?"

Max was silent. "I'd only ever rewind to save you, Chloe," she said, her voice breaking slightly.

"Hey, Max-a-roo, it's ok, babe. Ssh, look, I'm hella stoked that you saved me. Twice, I think. Just shittin' with you."

"It's lovely to be here with you, Chloe, just hanging out and talking about… stuff."

"Yeah, we haven't spent this much time together since we were tweens. It's cool you're back, Max, whatever my mouth says."

"Yeah, it is."

"So tell me, how's the photography going? I know I was biased, but I always thought you had a good eye. Like Rachel. She wanted to be a model, she had a great eye for imagery and art. Just another way you two would have got on."

"I'm enjoying Mr Jefferson's class, even though Victoria is sickening."

"Victoria Chase?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"We've had… dealings before. When I was at Blackwell."

"You never said what happened there."

"Story for another day, Max. So what's she been up to?"

"Man, she's all over Mr Jefferson. You wouldn't believe how fucking obvious it is. How he hasn't noticed…"

"Maybe he has."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's a famous photographer, yes?"

"Uh huh."

"So he's used to the attention. There is no way he hasn't noticed if she's as obvious as you say. And, I know she can be pretty obvious. So yeah, he's noticed and is probably ignoring it to save her embarrassment."

"Did Rachel know him?"

"Jefferson? Yeah, I mean, he was her teacher. Why?"

"I heard a rumour yesterday that they'd been… well, intimate."

"Rachel and Jefferson? No fucking way! I'd have known something like that. No, it's just a bollocks rumour, you hear shit like that all the time. Not true. Anyway, just before she disappeared, she told me she'd met someone who changed her life."

"Who?"

"She didn't say. She was going to tell me, but she… well, you know. But it wasn't Jefferson, I know that much. But he's a good teacher, right?"

"Hell yeah. I mean, he's been there, done it. He knows, Chloe. I just hope I can be half the photographer he is."

"You will, Max-a-million, of that have no doubt. I don't."

The sun was peeking through the water tower struts, flinging long shadows across the tracks. The morning haze was partially obscuring it, causing the suns' rays to be totally visible through the haze. A perfect photo.

 _Mr Jefferson says to always take the shot, right?_

She rose, a little stiffly, shaking her left leg that had gone to sleep. Walking over towards the tower, she pulled out her new camera, the one Chloe had given her the previous day, and knelt down, looking up at the tower struts. The sun wasn't going anywhere; she had plenty of time to take the shot. She lined up the shot, half the sun was behind the struts and the other half peeking out. She let out a slow breath, checking the viewfinder and holding it steady, and pressed the shutter.

Immediately the world went dark, her sense under total assault from incomprehensible noise. A further assault on her vision, changing images, as a slideshow through a strobe light – the lighthouse, the tornado, the trees swaying and fighting the storm, all through the cacophony of noise. Then just as suddenly as it started, it stopped, leaving Max breathless and disoriented. Gradually, her vision cleared and she was back in the forest, the sunlight shining through the tower and trees. Her hearing returned slowly, and she could hear a far-off voice, calling her name.

"Max!"

She blinked and rose from her knees, shaking her head slightly and she took in her surroundings.

 _Man, those visions are intense. They're…_

"Max!"

 _Chloe? She sounds…_

"Max! _Help!_ "

"Chloe?" said Max, looking around. There she was, still on the tracks, but something was wrong. " _Chloe!_ " yelled Max.

"Max, help me, please, my foot's stuck." Chloe was writhing on the floor, her boot stuck in the points. She was trying in vain to reach her boot. Max ran over to help her, but she's somehow got her boot jammed in between the rails of the points. There was no quick way she was getting out of this. As Max looked, she heard a sound that struck her in her heart. The distant hoot of the approaching train.

"Chloe, the train!"

"Max, get me out, please!" There was panic in Chloe's voice now as she struggled with her boot, but it wasn't going to get free. Max could see this, and she made a snap decision.

"Chloe, don't panic, ok? I'll get you free, I'm going to go find something. Don't worry, ok?"

"Max, hurry up, please!"

Max ran to the points control nearby. It was a large switch, reminiscent of the old-style signal levers, but it would open the points and free Chloe. She struggled with it for a few seconds.

 _Fuck! It's locked shut, I can't move it!_

Fear rising in her, trying to block out Chloe's pleading, panicking voice that struck her heart each time she heard it, she ran to the box near the lever, but she couldn't open that either.

 _Fuck!_

The train hooted again, getting closer, and Max knew that it would be on them in less than a minute. She looked wildly around for inspiration.

 _The maintenance hut! Fuck, do I have enough time?_

She raced up the slope, stumbling once and grazing her knees on a protruding rock on the ground, before reaching the hut.

 _Fuck, the door's locked. Oh come on, gimme a fucking break here!_

The train hooted once more and Max looked around the hut, shouting for glee when she spied a crowbar. Quickly, she ran back to the door and wedged the crowbar in it, pulling as hard as she'd ever pulled before.

It's said that under times of extreme stress, the human body can perform superhuman feats, like a mother lifting a heavy load to save her child. Max had never given it much thought before, but two things happened simultaneously. First, she realised she had nowhere near the strength to pry open the lock, and second, the lock snapped cleanly, the crowbar slipping out of her hands as the door swung open.

 _Yes!_

She raced inside, finding a small toolbox almost immediately. She picked it up, and the crowbar, and ran back down the slope to the points box. The train horn sounded once more, very close, and she could see the train now, just half a mile or so down the tracks. It had activated its emergency brakes, sparks flying out from all the wheels as it tried vainly to stop, but it was obvious it had no chance of stopping in time. Once more, she called upon strength she didn't know she had and pried the box open. It sprang open to reveal three coloured wires, red, yellow and green. The train was almost upon Chloe and she had time to cut on wire.

 _No time to choose._

Her gaze fell upon the green wire and she retrieved the wire cutters from the toolbox, snipping the wire cleanly. Above her, the signal turned from green to red.

 _Fuck! Wrong wire!_

Max was unable to tear her eyes away from the train as it bore down on Chloe. She'd stopped struggling and just lay there, head turned, looking at Max with an accepting sadness in her eyes. Tears blurring her vision, she saw the train hit her friend and immediately held up her right hand.

o_o_o

Max was standing in front of the open points box, looking at the panel in front of her. The train was bearing down on Chloe and she no time again, but to choose a wire.

 _Red, it has to be red._

Snipping the wire cleanly, she heard a loud clunk from the lever beside her.

 _Yes!_

Quickly, she pulled the lever and the rails switched position. She ran over to Chloe and pulled her out of the way, the train screeching past just as her foot cleared the rails. The two of them collapsed on the ground near the rails in each other's arms, Chloe crying tears of relief and Max just sobbing, unable to get the image of Chloe being hit by the train out of her head.

"Did you rewind?" asked Chloe, but Max was too distraught to answer, and Chloe suspected she knew the answer. "Don't tell me, Max," she said, holding Max close and rubbing her back, "I don't want to know." She couldn't help herself, she pressed her lips to Max's neck and continued to rub her back. "You're the best friend I've ever had and will ever have, Max," she whispered, "we're now bonded for life," and the two friends stayed like that, at the side of the railway tracks, for some time before they finally rose and headed back to Chloe's truck.

"Aren't you glad I took you away to a nice desolate spot?"

"It was cool hanging out with you again, Chloe. I liked spending time with you in your lair. But, I have to get back to Blackwell. Class beckons."

"Well, since you're the mysterious superhero, I shall accept the role of faithful companion and chauffeur."

"My powers might not last, Chloe."

"Maybe not. But _we_ will… forever."


	18. 02-06 The Dark Descent

"Kate, I think you should totally go to the police," began Max, "but not yet."

"What do you mean?"

 _She's not going to support me?_

 _[Of course she's not going to support you. You're all alone, Kate Marsh.]_

"Kate, please don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think they'd believe you."

 _[No-one will believe you.]_

"What? You think I'm capable of…"

 _Doesn't she know lying is a sin? Thou shalt not bear false witness?_

"Kate, listen to me, please." Max shook both of Kate's hands, and the girl looked at her. "No, I don't think you're capable of lying, but the police don't know you like I do. I need to tell you something that happened to me yesterday."

"Go on."

"After Mr Jefferson's class, I went to the bathroom, and I saw Nathan Prescott there. He didn't see me. He had a gun and he was babbling to himself, like he was crazy.I told Principal Wells, but he didn't believe me and just accused me of making it up. Then, later, Nathan came to find me in the parking lot. He told me that the Prescotts own the town and the police. Look Kate, I know that going to the police is the right move to make. Nathan… whatever he did to you is so totally wrong, but I don't think the police here would believe you without some concrete proof. So please, will you let me help you by trying to find that proof? Will you let me do that for you Kate? Please?"

 _Max, is this true? If it is… no-one will believe me!_

 _[Correct. No-one will believe you.]_

 _Don't be so mean to me. Max believes me. Max is my friend._

 _[Is she? Is she really, or is she just stalling? Next thing she'll say is 'thanks very much, but I have to go now.']_

Kate had listened to Max with her mouth open in horror. Once Max had finished speaking, she could do nothing but nod dumbly, her eyes welling up yet again. Max stood up and pulled Kate gently to her feet, still holding her hands.

"Kate, I'm going to go now, but I'm here for you. If you want to talk, or just listen to me talk, ring me, ok? I'll try and find that proof. In the meantime, I know you're a strong person in there. You've done nothing wrong, you have nothing to be ashamed of. No matter what your aunt says to you, you have _nothing_ to be ashamed of." She pulled Kate into a hug, which Kate gratefully accepted, clinging to Max as if for dear life. "Just remember you are not alone, Kate. I'm here, and even though I'm not religious like you are, I do believe that if there is a god, he would certainly not forsake you. You are one of the kindest, smartest and most wonderful people I know."

 _[See?]_

 _Shut up! She is my friend._

"Thanks Max," sniffed Kate, "you really have helped me this morning." She pulled away from the hug and went back to her desk. "I'll see you later in class, ok?"

"It's a date, Kate." That brought a giggle from both girls, and Max left Kate's room, leaving Kate alone. Almost automatically, she sank to her knees, clasping her hands together.

"Father God, my guardian dear, to whom your love commits me here; Ever this day, be at my side, to light and guard, to rule and guide. Father, I thank you for my dear friend Max, who believes me and has shown me her love as you show me yours. She believes you have not forsaken me, and I believe her. Lord, I know today will be difficult, but I know if you are by my side, to catch me when I stumble, I will be able to get through the day. I pray you will give me your strength and love, and also give it to Max and her friends. Please help her to find the proof she needs to help me. Father, I pray in your name. Amen."

 _[He's not listening either.]_

Kate rose and sat down on the sofa. She was feeling a little brighter this morning, the talk with Max has certainly helped.

 _I'm not alone. Kate, you are not alone. Max believes you._

 _[Yes, you are. The sooner you accept that, the easier it will be.]_

Forcing herself, she slowly dressed, only to be interrupted by the vibration of her phone. It was her sister, Lynn.

 _[LYNN]: Kate you need to ring mom now, she's mad you didn't ring last night. Please ring her before she rings you._

Mentally slapping herself for forgetting to ring, she quickly answered her sister, but then hesitated. Talking to her mother was difficult at the best of times, but today…

 _Still, the longer I leave it, the more difficult it will get._

"Father God, I need your strength right now. Please help me with the conversation with my mother. I know it's going to be tough, but with your help, I know I'll get through it."

 _Plus, I'll get to talk to Daddy too._

With a deep breath, she hit speed dial #1 and waited. The phone was answered within three rings, as usual. Kate could still remember her mother drumming that into her when she was old enough to answer the phone. 'Always keep the phone near, and answer in three. Could be important, you see?' A young voice answered.

"Hello? Marsh residence?"

"Lynn?"

" _Katie!_ " squealed the voice on the other end. "You called! Mom!" she called, off the phone, "Kate's on the line!"

"I'll be down momentarily," called back a faint voice.

"I'm so glad you called, Katie," said Lynn, "it's been a nightmare around here."

"I'm sorry about that, Lynn," said Kate.

"Oh, no! I didn't mean… sorry Katie, I wasn't blaming you. I was just going to say, you know how mom gets sometimes."

"Yeah, I know. How are you?"

"Ok, I guess. School's boring, though." She lowered her voice to a whisper and talked very quickly. "Listen Katie, there's something you need to know. Your principal wrote to us…"

"I know."

"… but he also gave mom the link to the video."

 _What? He did…_

"I won't watch it, Katie, I don't care what people say, you wouldn't do anything like that of your own free will, but I know mom and dad have watched it, and Auntie showed up last night to talk to mom about it, and they've showed her too."

"They've really seen it?" Kate couldn't keep the desperation out of her voice, but Lynn thankfully didn't pick up on it.

"Sorry, Katie, but they have. Are you ok?"

"No, Lynn, I'm not ok. Truthfully, I don't think I've ever been this bad before."

"Oh Katie, I wish I could be there to hold you tight. I love you so much. Do you have anyone there you can talk to?"

"Just one person. She hasn't watched the video either. She refuses to."

"She sounds like a good person."

"She is. We talked about you this morning, she wants to meet you."

"Ooo! When?"

"When you next come up here, I guess."

Lynn's voice became low and quick once more. "Here comes mom. Remember, I love you." Kate didn't have the chance to answer before a much harder, older voice started talking.

"Kate Beverly Marsh, why didn't you ring last night when you were told to?"

"Hi Mom. Look, I'm really sorry…"

"So you should be. Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Actually, mom, no, and that's the point. You see…"

"Exactly, you have _no_ idea what on earth you've done here. Oh, I knew when we let you go to that school you'd get into trouble, and what, it's only been a month? How many times have I lectured you on the dangers of alcohol? How many times? And did you listen? _No!_ You just flounce off like a harlot and, at the first possible opportunity get drunk and practice _lewd behaviour_. And on video, as well!"

"Mom, if you let me…"

"And then my sister came along last night and I had to listen to her lecture me for hours about you, how we never should have let you go to school on your own, we should have sent you to our Christian school here, how all you've done is brought shame on us. You think that's pleasant for me? You know how my sister gets, this _is all your fault!_ You should have known better! What on earth possessed you to… to… _to drink and flounce?_ "

"Mom, listen to me, please, I…"

"Of course she's now gone and shown that _piece of filth_ to all the church elders. I can't set foot in church at the moment. Did you ever stop to think how embarrassing this is for me?"

"I…"

"No, of course you didn't. You were too busy getting drunk and mixing with boys, weren't you? Far too much fun to think about everything I'd have to go through. What do you think about that, Kate _Beverly_ Marsh? Huh?"

The conversation was going about as well as Kate had feared, but the revelation that her aunt had shown to the video to all the church elders stabbed right to her heart.

 _[So all the elders have seen you cavorting around with boys? Way to go, Kate Marsh!]_

 _Why did she have to do that? I mean, was it absolutely necessary? Of course not! She did it just to spite me, didn't she? And it's working. Mom is getting more and more worked up; she's only thinking of herself. I mean, come on! How embarrassing it is for her? Really? Father, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to speak ill of my mother, but I don't understand why she isn't considering how I'm feeling right now._

 _[Why would she want to consider you? It's not like you're anyone important to her.]_

"Mom?"

"What?"

"Can I speak now? Will you listen to me?"

"I _am_ listening to you, Kate, but you're not saying anything worthwhile. So say your piece. And say it quickly. Your thirty seconds start now."

 _Ok, Kate, deep breath._

"Mom, I went to that party with someone I thought was a friend. I didn't drink, I had one sip of wine that my friend thinks was drugged. I have no memory of doing anything that's on that video. You know me, you know I would never…"

"Time's up, Kate."

"Mom, I…"

"Kate, quiet. You know you can't speak again after your thirty seconds. Now, here's what's going to happen."

"Mom…"

"I'm not telling you again, Kate Beverly Marsh. You just stay quiet, you hear? Now, this is what's going to happen now. I now have to figure out how best to handle this situation in church. I refuse to be sent away because of some silly drunken stunt you've pulled, not after all the time I spent building up my status there, so you listen to me and you listen right now. You'll write three letters of apology, one to your father and me, one to your aunt, and one to the church elders. In it, you will express your profound regret at your actions, and you will beg for forgiveness."

"I've prayed…"

" _I mean forgiveness from us, not the Lord!_ " snapped her mother, before she realised what she'd said. "I mean, forgiveness from the church _and_ the Lord. You will accept full responsibility for what you've done, and you will make it clear this goes against everything I've taught you. I refuse to let her hold this against me. Do you understand?"

"Mom..."

" _Do you understand?"_

"Yes Mom," said Kate, defeated. "Can I speak to Daddy please?"

"No," said her mother, shortly. "He doesn't want to speak with you after what you did. Just get those letters written and send them to me tonight. _And make sure it's in neat handwriting!_ Clear?"

"Clear, Mom."

"Good. Goodbye." The phone died, leaving Kate, tears streaming down her face, shellshocked.

 _Mom, I love you, but I don't understand you. Father, why would Daddy not want to speak to me? Max said I've done nothing wrong. Is she right? Was she lying to me as well?_

 _[She doesn't love you. She's more concerned with herself, with limiting the damage to her status and social life, that's all. And your Daddy, he can't bear to talk to you. Aww, poor little Katie. Nobody loves you.]_

 _I told you to shut up!_

Even though it was all she wanted to do, Kate knew that staying in her room all day was not an option. She finished dressing and went down to the cafeteria for breakfast. Once down there, though, she felt completely nauseous at the thought of eating anything, so she just had a glass of water and left there quickly. On the way out, not really looking at where she was going, she bumped into Dana, who was heading into the cafeteria. The two girls looked at each other for a few seconds, Dana opened her mouth as if to speak, but then closed it, looked away and pushed past her.

 _[What a surprise, the cheerleader doesn't want to talk to you. How many is that now? Oh, everybody!]_

 _That speaks volumes. She knew exactly what she did last Friday and she doesn't care. Thanks a lot, Dana._

 _[Wasn't she supposed to be your friend too, like Max?]_

Wiping away the tears, Kate hurried back to her room. Out of the corner of one eye, she noticed that someone had written 'You are not alone, we love U' on her slate, but her mind simply didn't process the information and she entered her room and locked the door. She flung herself on her bed willing the tears to come, but none were forthcoming. She simply stared at the ceiling and zoned out, trying to find anything positive and constantly failing.

 _Father, I need your help, and I need it now. Father, I feel so alone right now, and I'm… struggling to find a reason to carry on. Father, I need you now like never before. Please help me._

…

Kate was brought back to reality by her stomach rumbling continually. The thought of food still made her feel sick, but she forced herself up from the bed and walked slowly to the bathroom, taking some time to splash her face and cool the burning sensation that seemed to be there constantly now. On the way out of the bathroom, she saw Taylor and Courtney coming the other way. She quickly turned around to walk back into the bathroom, but she wasn't quick enough.

"Oh hi Kate," said Taylor, grinning at Courtney. "Come on, Courtney, say hi to our new _celebrity_."

"Hi Kate," said Courtney, her voice dripping with false sweetness. Kate ignored them and tried to push past, but the two girls blocked her way.

 _[Hit her. Go on, slap her. She deserves it!]_

Kate felt her arm twitch, but she kept it still. Violence was no answer to anything.

"Oh no, you can't leave just yet, Kate, not before we've made our big announcement?" said Taylor.

"Just leave me alone," said Kate, but now making no attempt to move.

"We don't want to, we have such exciting news for you, don't we Courtney?"

"Yeah, like, totally awesome news."

"We were thinking," said Taylor, "that your last video was such a hit, and so many people have watched and commented, that, well, a sequel was just crying out to be made." She giggled at Kate's expression.

 _[A sequel? Oh, this is too good! You mean there's more?]_

"Another video? But nothing else happened?" Kate's shoulders slumped as a new, horrific thought hit her. "Didn't it?"

 _[How would you know if there was? You were so wasted, Kate Marsh, you would have done… anything!]_

 _Not true! I checked myself, I didn't…_

 _[Maybe not_ everything _, but there_ are _other things you can do to a boy, you know.]_

 _No! I wouldn't… I couldn't… no… please, no!_

"Well, that's for you to find out, sweetie," she said, and Courtney giggled beside her. "I'm sure you'll find it… scintillating. TTFN, sweetie!" The girls laughed and headed back to Taylor's dorm, leaving Kate in a state of base panic. She ran to her room, retching, locked the door again and collapsed to the floor, her body shaking so much that she began to ache all over, but she couldn't stop trembling.

 _Another video? Father, please tell me this isn't true? Father? Are you listening to me? Are you there, Father?_

She heard no answer but that little voice in the back of her mind.

 _[He's not listening, Kate Marsh. He's given up on you.]_

 _Father, please forgive me, I can't fight it any more._

 _[That's it, Kate Marsh. Accept it and stop fighting. Then will it will hurt less. You know what you need to do now.]_

The trembling died down and Kate stood, a little shakily, her body aching all over, and sat at her desk. She was feeling calmer than she had done in a long time. She picked up her phone and dialled. It rang a few times but was finally answered.

"Hi Kate, what's up?"

"Hi Max."

 _[You're just bothering her, you know. She's probably off having fun with her friends.]_

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a little better after we talked this morning."

 _[No you're not. I thought you said lying was a sin. What was it, thou shalt not tell a fib or some crap like that?]_

"I… just wanted to hear your voice, Max. You said I could call.."

"Yeah, no problem Kate. Look, I'll see you at Mr Jefferson's class this morning, and perhaps we can have lunch together?"

 _[See? She's blowing you off.]_

"That sounds nice, Max. I just wanted to say thanks for caring."

"You're my friend Kate. Of course I care. OK, I'll see you later on."

"Goodbye, Max. Thank you for being my friend."

 _I'm so sorry, Max. Please don't be mad at me._

It was nearly time for photography class and Kate knew she had to go. She took a swig of water, washing the liquid around her mouth, trying to get rid of the foul taste and only partially succeeding, and left her room, walking slowly and woodenly out of the dorms towards class.

 _Perhaps there's one person who can help me._

No-one said anything directly to her as she entered the school building and turned right down the corridor, but she knew they were all talking about her, about the video, about her. She wasn't really watching where she was going (again) and walked straight into Warren, who had stopped and was watching his phone. He looked up and hurriedly stashed his phone away as he saw Kate.

"Hi Kate."

"Warren."

"Have you seen Max? She was supposed to meet me here, you know."

"No… not since this morning."

"Oh, ok. Well, let her know I'm waiting for her, ok?"

"Sorry Warren, I… I'll see you later," she said, walking away, not noticing that he'd delved into this pockets and pulled out his phone again. As she'd hoped, Mr Jefferson was in class, awaiting the arrival of all the students. Alyssa was there, so was Dana, posing for photographs from Hayden, but she didn't want anything to do with Dana now.

"Excuse me, Mr Jefferson?" He was sifting through a file of photos, looking at each one intently, and looked up as she approached.

"Good morning, Kate," he said.

"Is it? Um, Mr Jefferson, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course."

"Um, privately?"

He looked around the class. "Yes, in here won't do. Look, come outside for a moment." They stepped outside and he looked down at her. "What can I do for you, Miss Marsh?"

"Um, Mr Jefferson, I don't know who else I can turn to. All my friends bar one seem to be ignoring me and things are just building up and up and I don't know what to do and I'm feeling so…"

"Calm down, Kate, calm down," said Jefferson, kindly. "Tell me what this is all about."

"Someone drugged me last Friday at the party and took a video of me doing… things. I've no memory of it and it wasn't me, but now everyone's seen it and…"

"Yes, I heard about the video, Kate. I must say I was surprised, it wasn't really what I'd expected of you."

"You've seen it?" Kate nearly squealed in panic.

"Of course I have. I had to see if it was something illegal or derogatory to the school or myself. I took no pleasure out of watching it though, believe me," he said, holding his hands up. "But you say that wasn't you in the video?"

"No. I mean, it was me… but it wasn't. I was drugged, I didn't know what I was doing."

"Unfortunately, yours isn't a new story, Kate. Students always get drunk and then regret what they did the following morning. The drugs story is one of the oldest in the book. It's so easy to blame drugs when you don't want to take responsibility."

"Mr Jefferson, I didn't get drunk. I was drugged. I had one sip of red wine, that's all. Please, you must believe me."

"Whether I believe or not is irrelevant, Ms Marsh. All I know is the facts that are in front of me. The video exists, and you are in it, as are many other people. But, mainly you. The wider context might be relevant to some of your peers, or to yourself, but that is purely subjective. I was not there; I do not know the truth and I will never know the truth. You might tell me the truth, you might tell me a lie. There is no way I can know for certain which is truth and which is not. In fact, you claim to have no memory of this; so how can _you_ know what actually happened? You may have been drugged, you may have been drunk. Either way, those acts were yours, Miss Marsh, and you must stand by them. There is nothing I can do about it, I'm afraid."

"But they said there's a second video. They said that…"

"A second video?" Jefferson snapped, looking at Kate, but this time, _really_ looking at Kate, concentrating on her. "Who told you this?"

"One of the girls. She said…"

"A second video. This could…" He stopped cold, shaking his head.

"You know something about this? Mr Jefferson, I have no knowledge what this could be about. I'm… I've… I've been ill thinking about it. Can you tell..."

"No, I'm sorry Kate, I cannot." Jefferson looked away and seemed to take a moment to collect his thoughts. "If there is a second video, you must learn to accept the consequences of your actions. Now, class will be starting soon, I suggest you get inside."

"So you can't help me?" Kate looked to her left and saw Max leave the science lab and approach.

"I'm trying. But you have to understand my position."

"Why? You don't understand mine. Nobody does. Nobody," blurted Kate, turning and walking away, arms clasping her bag across her chest. Again, her eyes were dry, but her chest was heaving and she could feel herself begin to tremble once more.

 _[See, even Jefferson doesn't want to know. And why didn't Max say something? You are alone, Kate Marsh.]_

 _I am alone._

 _[Good, good. Acceptance is the hardest part. Now you know what you have to do.]_

 _I know what I have to do._

 _[Good girl. Now, back to the dormitory.]_

She left the school building walking quicker than she had done in the past 4 days. If she'd looked behind her, or off to the left, she would have seen David Madsen with his camera, taking photographs of her, but her blinkered vision, almost like a photographic vignette, allowed her only to see that which was in front of her.

 _[Nearly there.]_

She reached the dormitory entrance and scampered inside, climbing the stairs to the second floor.

 _[No, don't go down the corridor. Keep heading up. You know what you must do now. Save yourself. Save others.]_

 _I know._

Kate continued up the stairs, reaching for the rooftop door. It opened without complaint and she automatically stepped through on to the roof of the Prescott Dormitory, the crunch of the stones under her feet lost to her as she crossed to the edge, stepping up on to the edge. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together for one final prayer.

 _Father, forgive me for what I am about to do. I know this is a sin, but I ask you to forgive me this one last time as I finally escape the nightmare of my life. I know this is the only choice I have left to me, and I ask that it be quick and as painless as possible. Father, be with my friends, well, friend Max, and my family, give them the strength and love that they need, and help them to understand why this must be._

 _[Stop stalling and jump.]_

 _Ok, you win._

 _[Jump]_

She opened her eyes and looked down to see a crowd had gathered below. She recognised many of them; Warren and Alyssa, arms around each other, there was Victoria with Taylor and Courtney, the skater boys, Juliet and Dana, and the security guard. But there was one person she couldn't see.

 _Max. Where's Max?_

 _[Jump]_

 _It's probably better she doesn't see this._

 _[Jump]_

She took one final, deep breath and shifted her balance forward, but stopped when she heard a cough and a groan from behind her. She turned, almost losing her balance in the process.

"Max?"


	19. 02-07 A Clockwork Graham

_07:01. Alarm. Check._

 _07:02. Get up. Come on Warren, you don't have time to mess around here._

 _07:03. Dress. Check._

Warren pulled on his clothes quickly and headed out without showering. He knew the showers were too busy at this time; he'd be back later. He'd sometimes wondered if he could give himself five extra minutes in the morning, set the alarm for 06:56, but two things always stopped him. One was the challenge of getting everything done in precision time – he knew it was possible and was there at the rendezvous point most mornings, but second, it was that 7am thing. He couldn't look at the clock until after 07:00, hence the 07:01 alarm. That was the dealbreaker. But still, 07:01 gave him just enough time.

The cafeteria opened exactly at 07:15 and he was there, as usual, collecting his plate, same every morning. One small sausage, a portion of scrambled eggs (never fried) and some beans. A cup of coffee, black, no sugar, two-thirds hot water and one-third cold, and with at least 2cm of space between the rim of the cup and the top of the coffee. The cold water allowed him to drink the coffee reasonably quickly and by 07:27 he was on his way out of the cafeteria.

 _07:27. Good time this morning._

The aim was to be back at the dorms by 07:35 and into the showers by 07:40. Sometimes he'd needed to run back to the dorms (what an undignified way of doing things – just proves your timekeeping sucks) but most of the time he was able to finish his breakfast (always clean the plate, think of those starving kids in Africa) and powerwalk back to the dorms on time. This morning, he was slightly ahead of the curve.

Warren was still on a high from the previous night. After nearly two weeks of trying, his guild had managed their first Garrosh kill on Siege of Orgimmar, and, while of course it was a team effort, well, he _had_ topped the dps table as his Retribution Paladin, so, well, he would take his own conclusions from that.

 _07:32. Back to the dorm. Still ahead. Now for the big RNG part._

There were plenty of places – run-killers – he called them, where the morning routine could be broken. His friends in the speed-running community called it 'RNG', the random elements that can't be controlled. Waking up, getting up, getting dressed, eating breakfast, that was all down to Warren. But the cafeteria's queue, plus the fact there were only four shower cubicles to a corridor of ten people; that was RNG.

And the RNG gods had rolled the die today and come up with a 1. All four shower cubicles were full.

 _07:35. Great, that's my timing off for this morning. Back to the dorm._

 _07:36. Adopt, adapt and improve. We can still win this. It's not over yet._

Usually he started his morning texts after the shower, but on occasions like this, the timing allowed for the swap in procedure.

 _[WARREN]: G'morning bunny._

 _[ALYSSA]: Hi cuddlybear. Hugz. Sleep well?_

 _[WARREN]: I slept alone._

 _[ALYSSA]: We talked about this, Warren. I'm not ready. Yet…_

 _[WARREN]: I know, I know, it's just. Waiting's a bitch._

 _[ALYSSA]: Good things come to those who wait._

 _[WARREN]: They'd better. Cya later bunny._

 _[ALYSSA]: oxoxo_

…

 _[WARREN]: Good morning my china doll._

 _[BROOKE]: I asked you not to call me that, Warren._

 _[WARREN]: Sorry. Look, you know what I said about the drive-in on Friday? The Planet of the Apes-fest?_

 _[BROOKE]: yeah._

 _[WARREN]: You coming?_

 _[BROOKE]: you got the tickets?_

 _[WARREN]: Not yet. I was going to check this morning. I'll let you know ok?_

 _[BROOKE]: ok, but you can't call me that any more._

 _[WARREN]: It's a date. I'll let you know later on. If not, I'll figure something out for next week._

 _[BROOKE]: kk. Chill._

 _[WARREN]: Like, snow?_

 _[BROOKE]: yeah that was totally weird. Any ideas?_

 _[WARREN]: Could be the apocalypse. Other than that, no clue. Snowfall in 80 degrees? Not seen that before. Guys on tv have no explanation. Forums going wild, tho_

 _[BROOKE]: weird. Kk, cya later. Juliet wants to show me something. Did you check out Kate's video yet?_

 _[WARREN]: yeah. Totally sick. She looks I dunno, different. Not as sexy as you tho_

 _[BROOKE]: Careful, Warren._

 _[WARREN]: It was a compliment. Oh, seen Max yet?_

 _[BROOKE]: Why?_

 _[WARREN]: Need 2 ask her advice._

 _[BROOKE]: She went in to see Kate I think. She hasn't gone for breakfast yet. Give her a message?_

 _[WARREN]: Nah. I'll catch her later on._

 _[BROOKE]: kk. Cya._

Warren closed his phone and smiled. Sorted. He checked his wallet – the ticket for the drive-in was there ready, backup was ready, all he had to do now was reel in the catch.

 _07:46. Text done. Back to the shower._

The dice roll was much better this time, two of the cubicles were empty, allowing Warren enough time to shower and get back to his room, with only a lateness of 2 minutes.

 _07:56. Ready to hit the road. 2 minutes late. Must do better tomorrow morning. Not my fault._

He was never sure of the exact time he needed to be there; this was more RNG in action, but his timings were honed; he'd make it with time to spare. Warren gathered what he needed and left the dorms, stopping at the main dormitory entrance. Usually, he'd not be seen, reconnaissance only, but this morning his mission (which he chose to accept, of course), was different. This morning, the mission involved contact.

 _07:59. In position._

The front of the Prescott dormitories, well, the boys' entrance was lavish. White pillars stood overlooking the bright white doors, with three steps leading up from the ground. Warren was standing on the ground, leaning up against one of the pillars; the one that afforded him the best view of anyone coming from the girls' dorms, heading into the school or off-campus. It wasn't his normal spot, granted, but, he had a different mission today. He pulled out his phone and started playing Kate's video (sound off, of course).

 _08:02. Man, Kate is hot in this video. Damn, I wish I'd been at that party. Could have got in on the action._

 _08:03. She's quite vulnerable right now. Maybe it's my opportunity for some comforting?_

 _08:04. Nah. She'd be too high maintenance, and she definitely wouldn't put out right now. I should probably leave her alone. For now. Still, this video is totally hot. Way to go, Victoria!_

He'd played the video several times before he spotted a lone figure walking from the girls' dorms. He looked up and smiled.

 _08:11. Target spotted. Going in._

"Oh, morning Max."

 _08:11. Nice and smooth, G-man._

"Hi Warren. Nice morning isn't it?"

"Lovely." Warren looked down at his phone and swiped it clear. "You off out?"

"Yeah. Whatcha up to?"

"Not much. Spent the night nursing this black eye. Man, Nathan can really pack a punch," he said.

"Yeah, he's a dangerous one, Nathan. Thanks again for, well… for stepping in for me. Nathan scared the crap outta me yesterday, and I don't know what he'd have done if you hadn't been there."

"Anything for you, Max," he said. "Just a day in the life of your white knight in shining armour. Mind you, that crazy chick with the blue hair you skipped out with? She seemed cool, in a scary way. Not really your style though."

 _08:13. Not your style, but I bet she gives great…_

"You're out and about early," said Max. "Anything happening?"

"Nothing much. Just… uh… waiting for a call. Actually, I already took the call," he added, a little too quickly. "Where you off to?"

 _08:14. Careful, G-man. Remember, smooth and steady._

"Down into town. Meeting an old friend. You?"

"Think I'll take a cruise. Don't have anything until later on. Want to come with?"

"Uh, Warren, meeting an old friend?"

"Ah yes, you did say that. So are we talking about a friend who's old, or a friend you haven't seen in a while?"

 _08:15. Not smooth, but I gotta know._

"My… best friend Chloe. I haven't seen her in five years, ran into her yesterday."

"The crazy chick? Oh, that's good," said Warren, smiling. "So, I was thinking about the drive-in we were talking about yesterday, and I looked into it, and the one in Newberg has a Planet of the Apes thing going on at the moment. So I was thinking you'd come along with me and we could 'Go Ape'. Friday good for you? I already got the tix."

"You bought tickets before you asked me?"

"I… yeah, they were… uh selling out quickly. So, what time should we leave?"

 _08:16. Good save. I don't think she noticed._

"Look Warren, I don't think it's appropriate for me to accompany you to the drive-in, ok?"

 _08:16. What? She can't be serious!_

"Sure it is, I can pick you up at…"

"Warren, please, you need to listen to me. I'm not going. Ok?"

His face fell, but just for a second, then it was back to normal. "Of course, Max, I hear you. No need to get like that. I'll see you round." Max walked off leaving Warren still leaning against the pillar.

 _08:17. Epic fail. How can she possibly resist me? I mean, look at me. I'm smart, funny, and I've got wheels. Unless it's that crazy chick. But it's not like she's a lesbian or anything, is it? Whoa, back up, G-man. What if she is? Max and that crazy chick could be totally…_

Warren found himself running back to his dorm and locking his door. To hell with the timings.

…

 _[WARREN]: So, the tix are available. When should I pick you up?_

 _[BROOKE]: You're actually asking me out?_

 _[WARREN]: Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I? Come on, Brooke. It'll be fun._

 _[BROOKE]: What time is it?_

 _{WARREN]: Friday eve._

 _[BROOKE]: Ok, we'll go after school. You'd better be buying me dinner though._

 _[WARREN]: Awesome. It's a date._

 _08:45. Score. Ok, it's only the backup plan, but still. Car. Girl. Movie. Time to go APE_

 _[WARREN]: don't sweat it Max. Brooke agreed to go with me._

 _[MAX]: That was fast._

 _[WARREN]: Well, what can I say, Dr Graham works his speedy magic and the girls are unable to resist._

 _[MAX]: kek_

Warren grinned and sat up on the bed, thinking. He had an hour to kill before Algebra class. Algebra. Nothing exciting ever happened in Algebra. Well, he told Max he was going for a cruise. May as well keep to his word. Normally he'd spend an hour running a couple of heroic dungeons, but he wasn't in the mood this morning.

 _08:50. New plan. Pop out for a cruise, then back for Algebra at 10:00._

He'd never tell anyone, but he was both proud and embarrassed by his car. Although to be brutally honest, it wasn't actually his at all. It belonged to his great-aunt, but since she'd had her fall, she wasn't able to make any use of it, and he'd persuaded her to let him use it. It wasn't like his parents were going to buy him a car at his age, even though he'd done all the work getting his licence, and he certainly didn't have the money to spend on one, so even though it was ancient, totally uncool and stank of piss, it was a car. The smell of urine he'd practically managed to remove (a lot of work and some creative chemicals from Ms Grant), but there wasn't much he could do about the age and speed (or lack thereof) of the car. Still, it was a car, which was more than some of the other guys had, and with time, he'd be able to turn it into a babe-magnet. Well, that was the plan, anyhow.

This particular Tuesday morning saw him cruising down the main Arcadia Bay coastal road. He drove carefully – no point in getting in trouble or risk pranging the car. He parked up in one of his favourite spots on the coastal road, near a small diner called the Two Whales. He'd never gone in, of course, it looked far too cheesy and retro for him, but the scenery along the coast was beautiful. The long white sand beach of the Bay, with the cliffs reaching out either side towards the horizon, the lighthouse looking serenely down. He'd often wondered if you could go up there.

 _09:30. Note to self. Find out if you can get up to the lighthouse. Would be a lovely place to take Max. Or maybe Alyssa, get her in the mood. She's the most likely, Brooke is hot but far too frigid. Alyssa'd probably put out and be glad of the attention. She probably wouldn't even mention the car smell, she'd be far too happy that someone was paying her attention. Yeah. One evening, perhaps on the weekend, I'll take her to the lighthouse. If you can get up there, of course. Hope I can drive there and it's not too far to walk._

He liked to park up and sit on the bench, gazing out to sea. There were few cars in the car park; he recognised an old RV, a very dirty one that he'd seen in the school parking lot while he was waiting for Max yesterday, and…

 _09:33. Wait a second. Isn't that the truck belonging to the crazy blue-haired chick – Max's friend? What was her name again? Lucy? Think I saw her around school last year. Didn't she used to hang around with that girl that went missing, the seriously hot one? Hang on, if Lucy's here, then doesn't that mean…_

More interested in the side of the road opposite the beach this time, he pulled his phone out and activated the camera, zooming in on the diner.

 _09:35. Target spotted._

There was Max, sitting in a booth in the diner opposite Lucy. As he watched, the police car that had been parked up started its lights and engine, and screamed out of the parking lot. He managed to snap a couple of decent photos, as both Max and Lucy were looking intently out of the window at the police car for some reason. They had varying expressions: Max looked quite pleased with herself, while Lucy's jaw had dropped and she was looking like she'd just won the lottery.

 _09:37. You are mine, Max, you just don't know it yet. Just need to figure out how you tick, what words I need to say to get you to say yes. That's all._

 _09:39. Lucy disappears for a moment, can't see where. Max is laughing and looking into the diner at something. Damn she looks hot when she laughs._

 _09:40. Lucy's back. She's eating, Max watching._

 _09:43. The waitress, she looks really old, offers Max coffee. Max smiles and refuses. Her face lights up when she smiles like that._

 _09:45. They're leaving. No wait. Lucy is leaving, Max is on the phone. The waitress seems to be having a go at Lucy. Do they know each other? They're really getting in each others' face._

 _09:47. Lucy is outside, Max is now following her. Damn it, I don't have enough time, I need to be back at Blackwell. I wonder where they're going? Wait, isn't Max supposed to be in… is she cutting class? To be with Lucy? Seriously?_

Warren waited for the truck to pull out, then he left and headed back to Backwell and the prospect of Algebra. Yay.

 _09:55. Nothing exciting ever happens in Algebra._

Warren's worst fears were soon realised as the spectre of Algebra rose and proceeded to suck the life out of him for the next 50 minutes. He was beginning to lose the will to live by the time the bell finally sounded and he was able to escape the math room and head on over to the science lab. He had an experiment to look at before science class this morning.

When he arrived, the science lab hadn't finished the previous lesson and he waited outside, leaning against the lockers, watching Kate's video on his phone again. He was so engrossed in it that he didn't notice Kate, herself lost in her own thoughts, walk right into him. Quickly, he put his phone away.

"Hi Kate."

"Warren."

"Have you seen Max? She was supposed to meet me here, you know."

"No… not since this morning."

"Oh, ok. Well, let her know I'm waiting for her, ok?"

"Sorry Warren, I… I'll see you later," she said, walking away. Warren pulled his phone out and continued watching the video, slipping into the science lab once the throng of students had left. He sat at his desk and arranged the experiment equipment in front of him. It wasn't going well, so he pulled out his phone.

 _[WARREN]: I'm in the Sci-Fi-Lab. Now. I'm no Schrodinger's Kitty._

 _[MAX]: ^^ See you soon._

 _09:54. Date with Max._

She must have been just around the corner, because within a minute, she'd appeared in the lab.

"Hi Warren. You're looking thoughtful. And confused."

"Maxwell Silver Hammer! Perfect timing! Did you have a good morning?"

"Yeah, it's nice re-connecting with friends. What's up?"

"Ah, just struggling with this experiment. Any ideas?"

"Seriously? If you're asking me for help with chemistry, you're already screwed!"

"Well, I'm supposed to add either potassium or sodium to this mixture to make it turn purple. Problem is, I can't figure which one. What do you think?"

"That's easy, Warren. Neither. You add chlorine."

"Really? Never thought of that. If it works, you'll get a free hug! Let's try it."

Warren didn't have the chlorine handy, so he found some and added it to his solution, creating a small puff of pink vapour and a nice purple solution. He grinned. "Eureka! She's got it! Thanks, Doctor Caulfield. Now, you want the hug now?"

"Uh, not right now, Warren, I need to find Kate."

"Kate? I saw her earlier. Well, she walked into me. Seemed really depressed about something. More than usual."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing, she just carried on walking."

"Warren, you saw Kate in trouble and you didn't talk to her?"

"Well, no, I… is something wrong?"

"Oh god, I hope not." Max looked at her watch. "Shit, it's time for Mr Jefferson. Kate should be there, I'll talk to her after the class. Um, thanks Warren, I'll see you later on." She walked away, leaving Warren to his experiment. Even though class hadn't started yet, he knew that the first part of it would be spent writing up what he'd done. But had he actually done anything? Max had suggested using chlorine, something he hadn't even considered.

 _10:59. Research is necessary._

He didn't get very far, though. It wasn't long into the lesson, Ms Grant had only just begun the preamble, when Zach, one of the football jocks on his floor burst into the classroom, shouting something about 'crazy shit going down at the girls' dorms', then ran off. Ms Grant tried in vain to keep order, but eventually cancelled the class, leading to a mass stampede out of the classroom. Warren waited until everyone had left, then put his things away and followed them. The rain was belting down now, and he ran the short distance to the dorms, pulling up and gasping in shock at what he saw.

Kate.

On the roof.

On the edge of the roof.

Preparing to jump.

 _11:07. OK, some shit going down. Good thing I didn't reach out to Kate earlier. Come on, G-man, this is an opportunity for you, surely there's someone here needs comforting. Don't blow it now._

And there was. He spotted Alyssa, her eyes streaming with tears in the crowd. He made straight for her and wrapped his arms around her. She accepted the embrace and returned it, cuddling in closer for comfort, unable to watch the events unfolding on the roof, and also unable to see as Warren smiled.

 _11:09. Score._


	20. 02-08 Go-tassium!

Chloe's truck pulled up to the front of the school building, opposite the football ground, the sunlight glinting off the artificial turf. Chloe pulled on the handbrake and swivelled in her seat towards Max, who was fumbling with the seatbelt.

"Here, let me," she said. "There's a trick to it. You have to twist it, just _there_." She released the belt and Max smiled gratefully.

"Thanks for the ride, Chloe."

"Well, a superhero needs a faithful sidekick, doesn't she?"

"I don't know about a superhero, but _I_ definitely need you."

"You _need_ me, eh?"

Max blushed furiously. "You know what I mean," she said, and Chloe laughed easily.

"Max-a-million, it's far too easy with you," she said. "Go on, get away with you, you'll be late for class." Max looked at her watch.

"I've got a little time before Mr Jefferson's class."

"I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, sure. Oh wait, I promised Kate I'd have lunch with her."

"Kate? That's your friend that called earlier."

"Yeah, that's her. Look Chloe, she's going through a really bad time at the moment. I can't talk to you about it, because I promised her I wouldn't, but I'm worried about her, Chloe. And you've no need to be jealous…"

"I wasn't jealous…"

"Yes, you were Chloe. And it's ok, I get why, but I am really worried about her. I've never seen her like this."

"Like how?"

"Like down, depressed, covering the mirror and keeping her room in darkness worried."

"That's… covering the mirror? Covering the windows? Max, how well do you know Kate?"

"I've known her since I came here. She's a sweet girl, being bullied something awful. That's all I can say."

"Max, I'm serious. You're having lunch with her?"

"Yeah."

"Then keep an eye on her, please."

"Why?"

"Just do it, Max. Trust me, be her friend. I'll call you later, ok? Thanks for coming with me this morning. Sorry it was so boring…"

Max laughed at that. "Yeah, like nothing exciting ever happens to us, right?"

"Listen, your rewind power has to be connected to that snow yesterday. That might explain your tornado vision."

"I don't see how. It's such a random thing."

"Wake up, Max. You saved my life. Twice now, maybe three times. You've altered the course of my destiny, your destiny, and whoever else. Do you know about Chaos Theory?"

"Not really. Like, 'shit happens', right?"

"Sort of, Miss Fortune-Cookie. Crazy shit happens. Because it can. And will."

"But why me? I'm just a geek girl in a small town."

"A perfect example of strange attractors. Don't they teach you kids anything? Tornado, rewind powers and freak snow. Add them all together and… hello Armageddon! How can it be such a shitty week and yet one of the best of my life?"

"Simple. Because we are back together. Max and Chloe, back in action!" She looked up. "Damn, it's starting to rain. Ok, time to go. Call me later, ok?"

"Will do." Max held her bag over her head and ran from the truck into the school, Chloe hooting with laughter as she drove away.

 _That felt good. That's the best I've felt in a long time. Perhaps this time we'll get it right._

…

Inside the school the atmosphere was buzzing; students milling around in between classes. Courtney was sat at a table working out the guest list for the Vortex Club party on Thursday. She glared at Max as she walked by, making it clear that she didn't want Max disturbing her. Max looked away and saw David Madsen, the head of security standing by the door to the science and art corridor. He noticed Max and nodded.

"Good morning, Max."

"Good morning, Mr Madsen," she said.

 _Is he… being nice?_

"I… want to apologise for the way I acted yesterday in Chloe's room. Things got a little heated and I'm sorry. I didn't realise that you were Chloe's oldest friend. You are, of course, welcome to see Chloe whenever you want."

"Thank you, Mr Madsen, that's kind of you."

"You see, I love Chloe as if she were my own daughter, but she and I have never exactly seen eye-to-eye. Part of that is my fault, I know," he sighed, "but she knows exactly how to wind me up. I'm hoping that you'll be a good influence on her, Max. She's fallen off the rails somewhat in the last few years, and become especially withdrawn since… well, since Rachel went missing."

"I know you care for Chloe and Joyce," said Max, "and so do I. I'll do what I can for Chloe, but please, Mr Madsen, Chloe's not military, she doesn't react well to that sort of thing."

"That's… I… that's something to think about, Max. But I have to ask you something. In Chloe's room yesterday, was that really your reefer?"

"Mr Madsen, please don't ask me that. I already answered you yesterday."

"I see, Max."

"Anyway, marijuana is _almost_ legal in Oregon. There are people around Blackwell selling it very openly. Are you going to bust me for having one joint?"

Madsen sighed audibly. "No, I'm not, Max. Even I'm not that much of an asshole. And you're right, I need to prove that people are selling it, but I think you know as well as I do that some of them are protected. Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I know that cannabis may not be a big deal to you, but I know it has been to Chloe, and I'd really rather she stay away from that stuff. So please, I'm asking you, as one adult to another, to help her away from it, rather than encouraging her towards it. Will you do that for me, Max?"

"You're a combat veteran, Mr Madsen, she's no threat to you."

"Look, when I was her age, I was out raising a lot more hell that she was. I… she's better than that, she deserves better than that. In fact, she deserves a better father than me, Max. I care, I really do love her, Max. But she…"

"I know, Mr Madsen. But that doesn't excuse what you did to Kate Marsh yesterday."

"You stepped between us at a pretty bad time. She's another matter entirely."

"Mr Madsen, please listen to me."

"Go on, Max."

"Kate is in a very bad place right now. I don't know if you know about the video…"

"I have had multiple reports, yes."

"… and the entire situation has affected her in ways you probably can't see, but she is a total mess. In fact, Chloe just now told me to keep an eye on her. I don't know why, but Chloe sees something that I don't, and I don't think you do either. Now, I don't know why you were in her face yesterday, but basically whatever it is, it's irrelevant at the moment. She needs our support, our unconditional love and support. She doesn't need more hassle or suspicion. She hasn't done anything wrong."

"Max, this isn't just about Kate Marsh."

"Maybe, maybe not, but please understand that what you did yesterday was wrong. It may have been justified, I don't know, but at that particular time, considering her state of mind, it was precisely the wrong thing to do and say. Now I'm going to go and do like my best friend asked me to, and keep an eye on her. I'm planning to have lunch with her after class. Please, Mr Madsen, leave her alone."

"My concern is for the safety of _all_ Blackwell students, Max. Including you."

"Does that include Rachel Amber? I would have thought that, as head of security, you'd be out finding her. Or is Chloe the only one who cares about her?"

"Max, I don't want to fight with you anymore. I don't want to fight with anyone anymore. I can't, I won't talk to you about campus business, but I do care about Rachel, and I want to find out if something happened to her."

"So does Chloe, Mr Madsen. And so do I. She was important to Chloe, so it's now my business as well. I'll let you know if we find anything out. If you'll believe me."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

 _Shit, of course he doesn't know because I rewound!_

"Nothing."

"Ok. On your way then, Max."

Max walked down the corridor and felt her phone buzz. It was Warren.

 _[WARREN]: I'm in the Sci-Fi-Lab. Now. I'm no Schrodinger's Kitty._

 _[MAX]: ^^ See you soon._

 _I have some time before Mr Jefferson's class. I could go see Warren for a few minutes. Might get him off my back._

The science lab was essentially opposite the art room, and it was practically empty, just Warren (sporting his shiner like a trophy) messing around with some chemistry equipment, and Brooke in the corner, reading something on her phone.

"Hi Warren. 'sup?"

"Maxwell Silver Hammer! Perfect timing. I need help."

"You always need help, Warren," giggled Max. "But what do you need this time?"

"I need help with this experiment."

"You're asking me? Seriously? If you're asking me that means you're already screwed!"

"Ah, don't worry. I just need to add something to this solution to turn it purple. I can't decide whether to add sodium or potassium."

 _I have no fucking clue. Seriously._

"Well, you're already screwed so I can't possibly screw it up any more, so I'd say go… tassium!"

Warren laughed. "That's… terrible, Max! But hey, Max-a-roo has spoken. Potassium it is. Uh, maybe you'd better stand back." Max did so and Warren carefully added a small amount of potassium powder to the solution, which promptly exploded into a cloud of white vapour, causing him to nearly fall backwards off his chair. Behind her, Max heard a quick snort and turned to see Brooke covering her mouth.

"Hi Brooke," she said, walking over to the girl.

"Max. Doing your daily rounds, I see?"

"Not at all. Warren asked me to help with his experiment."

"Yeah. I saw. That worked out well, didn't it? See, if I'd have done that, he would have got mad at me. But you? Nothing."

Max grabbed Brooke's arm and led her over to the corner of the room, speaking quickly and quietly. "Look, Brooke, I don't know what I've done to offend you, but you've been really cold to me for this last week now. I thought we were friends."

"So did I."

Max looked around to make sure no-one could hear. "Look, I need to talk to you about…" She inclined her head towards Warren, "but not here and not now. I don't want to fall out with you, Brooke, ok, so I'll come find you later on today or tomorrow and we'll talk. Ok? Oh, and in case it matters, I really don't want to go out with him, he's a friend, sure, but that's it. I keep turning him down, you know."

Brooke's shoulders sagged slightly. "Ok Max, swing by my room in the morning and we'll talk."

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about a potassium experiment, would you?"

"Sorry Max. I'm robotics, not chemistry. Probably why he didn't think to ask me, even though I'm just standing here, watching hi… I mean, standing here, watching. Give me a drone over a beaker. Ms Grant might know. I mean, she _is_ the expert, isn't she?"

"Good point. Ok, I'll see you in the morning."

"TTFN, Max."

Ms Grant was Max's favourite teacher. Of course, she didn't stand up to Mr Jefferson for pure style and photography, but she was a real teacher. She knew how to treat the students. Not as students, but as growing adults. She was a large, coloured lady with fuzzy hair, and an almost permanent smile. She was also the only person allowed to call Max Maxine, mainly because she refused to call her anything else.  
"Well, hello there Maxine," she said as Max approached the teacher's desk. "Lovely to see you in a science lab once more."

"Hi there, Ms Grant."

"And what do I owe the pleasure of your company? Other than my petition, which I know you would have signed if I'd pestered you enough about it."

 _The petition! Shit!_

"Can I still sign it?" asked Max. "I'm sorry, what with everything going on around here lately, it's kind of slipped my mind."

"I'm afraid not," she said, "it's been submitted. It's a shame. We needed all the signatures we could get. Yours could have been the one, you know."

"I'm sorry," said Max, meaning it. "I think surveillance cameras all around the school is a bad idea. Protection yes, but surveillance? Where will it go next? The toilets? Classrooms? No, it's opening the door."

"I'm glad you agree, Miss Caulfield. I won't guilt-trip you any more, however. So, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted some advice, actually. About this week's science experiment. Would you add potassium or sodium to the solution?"

"Ah. Warren sent you, did he?"

"Actually, no. He _is_ having trouble, but no, I'm trying to help him on my own."

"Like the Good Samaritan that you are, huh?"

"Something like that. People tell me it's in my nature to help others."

"Not a bad trait to have, Maxine. Don't lose it, ok?"

"I won't."

"Ok, well, I'd add neither. I'd add chlorine. But since you asked, I'll have to make a note that you told Warren, ok?"

 _Guess what, Ms Grant? You won't._

o_o_o

"Hi Warren. You're looking thoughtful. And confused."

"Maxwell Silver Hammer! Perfect timing! Did you have a good morning?"

"Yeah, it's nice re-connecting with friends. What's up?"

"Ah, just struggling with this experiment. Any ideas?"

"Seriously? If you're asking me for help with chemistry, you're already screwed!"

"Well, I'm supposed to add either potassium or sodium to this mixture to make it turn purple. Problem is, I can't figure which one. What do you think?"

"That's easy, Warren. Neither. You add chlorine."

"Really? Never thought of that. If it works, you'll get a free hug! Let's try it."

Warren didn't have the chlorine handy, so he found some and added it to his solution, creating a small puff of pink vapour and a nice purple solution. He grinned. "Eureka! She's got it! Thanks, Doctor Caulfield. Now, you want the hug now?"

"Uh, not right now, Warren, I need to find Kate."

"Kate? I saw her earlier. Well, she walked into me. Seemed really depressed about something. More than usual."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing, she just carried on walking."

"Warren, you saw Kate in trouble and you didn't talk to her?"

"Well, no, I… is something wrong?"

"Oh god, I hope not." Max looked at her watch. "Shit, it's time for Mr Jefferson. Kate should be there, I'll talk to her after the class. Um, thanks Warren, I'll see you later on." She hurried out of the science lab and across the corridor, slowing as she approached. Kate and Mr Jefferson were there, talking just outside the classroom, and Kate didn't look happy.

"So you can't help me?" Kate looked to her left to see Max. Her eyes were still red and puffy, and, more worryingly, still devoid of the spark of life.

"I'm trying. But you have to understand my position," said Jefferson.

 _Wow, he doesn't sound like he wants to help at all._

"Why? You don't understand mine. Nobody does. Nobody," blurted Kate, turning and walking away, arms clasping her bag across her chest. Max tried to call out to her but she carried on walking away, and Max instead went to enter the classroom, but her teacher called her back.

"Max, you look worried. Is everything ok?"

"No, Mr Jefferson, it isn't. I'm really worried about Kate."

"I see. I heard you had a little confrontation with our head of security yesterday."

"Yes, he was bullying Kate and I stepped in, asked him not to. She's fragile enough at the moment without him making things worse."

"I know David Madsen isn't the subtlest of creatures, but he usually has his reasons. I'm sure he had good reason."

"To bully a student?" blurted Max, before realising who she was talking to. "I'm sorry, Mr Jefferson, I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok Max, I'll let it go this once. Do you have proof he was bullying her?"

"You mean my word isn't enough? Dammit, the one time I choose not to take a picture…"

"Max, remember what I told you. _Always take the shot_. Right? It's my number one rule. Anyway, the matter is being discussed by the staff and Principal, I can promise you that. I also assume you know about the viral video that Kate starred in."

 _Starred in? That makes it sound like she's some sort of celebrity. Man, this is so fucked up._

"Starred in? I don't think that's an accurate term, Mr Jefferson. She was drugged."

"Oh? You have proof?"

"She told me. And I believe her. That's proof enough for me. She is totally freaked out by it. She doesn't deserve this, Mr Jefferson. Kate is a good person. She's a far better soul than anyone else here in Blackwell. Me included. This is so wrong. She can't do homework; she can't function while she's continually being tormented by all this. And no-one seems willing to help her."

"Now Max, it's not as easy as all that."

"Yes, sir, it is. She is being destroyed by this, can't you see? Surely you can do something to help."

"We are discussing it, as I said. But what if she brought this on herself? Aren't we supposed to be teaching you to take responsibility for your decisions and their consequences? I'm sure she means well, but maybe the lady doth protest too much?"

"Forgive me, sir," said Max, sounding braver than she felt, "but you cannot be serious. I believe Kate was drugged by another student. There is no responsibility for her. The other student needs to take responsibility for deliberately drugging another human. That is a criminal offence, if I'm not mistaken."

"Of course, if it can be proven so, then yes, you're right. Have you talked to her? It seems like she's holding something back."

"I have talked to her, yes, and what she needs now is love, friends and support. I can give that to her, but she needs it from others as well. And she's not getting it. I don't want her to become the next Rachel Amber."

"What do you mean? Are you suggesting there's a link between Kate and Rachel?" Jefferson narrowed his eyes, really looking at Max for the first time this conversation. "What do you know?"

"Nothing. Yet. Just with all the missing persons posters around, it's difficult not to think of her. Perhaps she needed help and didn't get it, either. I don't know. But I intend to find out."

"Rachel was nothing like Kate," said Jefferson, shaking his head. "Principal Wells said you had something on your mind yesterday that you wouldn't share. Perhaps that was it. Would you care to share right now?"

 _Should I tell him about the gun? He'd probably believe me._

"Well, I saw Nathan Prescott waving a gun around in the girls' room yesterday. I was too scared to tell Principal Wells at the time. I didn't think he'd believe me."

"That's a serious accusation Max. You have proof?"

"You don't believe me? Seriously, Mr Jefferson, I wouldn't make this up. No, I don't have proof. I was hiding. If I'd taken a picture, he may well have shot me."

"It's easy to point fingers, Miss Caulfield," said Jefferson, dismissively. "If Mr Madsen claims you're a pot dealer, should I believe him?"

"Does he have proof?"

"He's head of security, Max. His word is good…" Jefferson stopped talking as his phone rang. "Excuse me, Max," he said, looking at the display, "I need to take this. Go on in, I'll be in momentarily. Yes?" he said, putting the phone to his ear and walking away.

Max entered the classroom to find an organised chaos. Alyssa was peering out of the window, Dana was posing for Taylor and Hayden, Daniel was sat drawing, as usual. Max walked over to her tale, to find Victoria and Nathan there.

 _Shit. Just what I need. Still, there's nothing for it but to take whatever they want to throw._

As she approached the pair, Nathan turned to her and looked at her with unbridled disdain, a look mirrored on Victoria's face.

"Here comes the mysterious Max," he said. "Disguised as a pixie hipster, of course."

"Yeah," said Victoria. "Like all the other precious wannabe twee artists here."

"Wow, you really nailed me," said Max, as deadpan as she could make it.

"Meow," laughed Nathan. "Bring out the claws. I love to see chicks fight over me."

"In your dreams, Prescott," said Max, again sounding braver than she felt. "I really don't have the time or inclination to listen to your bullshit today, so please, I'd like to sit down for class now."

"Max thought we were going to be friends. Like, fucking yeah," said Victoria, standing up and walking away, closely followed by her boyfriend. "See ya, _Maxine_."

 _Well, as things go, it could have been worse._

Max sat down and arranged her books and stationery in front of her. She pulled out her phone while she waited for the class to start.

 _[MAX]: u ok?_

 _[CHLOE]: Peachy, Supermax. U?_

 _[MAX]: not so good tbh_

 _[CHLOE]: ?_

 _[MAX]: Kate. I'm really worried about her. Jefferson refused to help. He thinks she brought it on herself._

Absently looking around, Max noticed movement outside the window. She looked closed and saw Kate walking quickly, arms wrapped around her chest, head down, as she had been when walking away from Jefferson. Max's face fell, but then hardened when she saw, behind a tree, David Madsen taking photos of Kate.

 _[CHLOE]: What?_

 _[MAX]: WTF! Kate just ran past the windows and your step-ass is taking fucking photos of her!_

 _[CHLOE]: WHAT?_

 _[MAX]: gospel. That is so fucking creepy it's not funny anymore. Ah, here's Jefferson. I'll text u later._

 _[CHLOE]: Ok. Take care of yourself, Max. And Kate. Please._

 _[MAX]: Roger that, Cap'n._

 _[CHLOE]: No emoji!_

"Ok, settle down, everyone," said Jefferson, walking into the class. "People not meant to be here, thank you and goodbye." Dana and Nathan quickly left as everyone else sat down. "Right, we've a lot to get through today, so your attention would be appreciated. And please, no phones or viral videos during class ok?"

"No problem, Mr Jefferson," said Victoria, smirking. "I think everyone probably already seen Kate Marsh by now."

"I wonder how you would feel to have images, false or otherwise, shot out all around the world."

"That's called publicity," said Victoria.

"Maybe, but what if you had no control over what images were released? Perhaps they are private photos, shot by a boyfriend or girlfriend, for their eyes only."

"They wouldn't do that to me," said Victoria. "They wouldn't dare."

"Why would they do that? Anyone?" he asked.

"Perhaps they do it so that people have something to judge other than themselves," said Alyssa, unusually speaking up.

"Quite possibly," said Jefferson. "But it can be very traumatic for the subject of the photos. Perhaps videos or photos like that should always stay private. It's safer that way. But in the end, we can only blame ourselves for participating. Thanks to reality TV, I guess. And, speaking of participation, we still have a few entries missing in the 'Everyday Heroes' competition. Like Max Caulfield, who I know can't wait to enter. Right Max?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess," said Max, her mind elsewhere.

"Just enter a selfie," said Victoria, looking at Taylor and laughing. "I mean, it can't be worse than the way you look, can it?"

"Thank you, Victoria," said Jefferson, "now, I'm sure you've all read the syllabus like it was a Harry Potter book, so you will know that today we look at 'chiaroscuro', that beautiful word that signifies the contrast between light and dark, black and white. The shadowplay that gives photography such visual power. I suppose you could call it basic yin and yang, left and right, up and down. The total opposites that yet cannot exist without the other. You see, black and white images are effective precisely _because_ of their contrasts. Although we don't technically 'see' in monochrome, we still…" Jefferson stopped as he was interrupted by the door banging open and Zach bundling through.

"Yo," he yelled, "some crazy shit is going down at the girls' dorm! Check it out, ya'll!" He left the room as quickly as he'd barged in, leaving commotion behind him. Most of the students did just as he suggested, practically running out of the room.

 _Girls' dorm? Oh fuck, no, please no…._

Max quickly gathered up her gear and left, leaving the sound of Jefferson vainly trying to restore order and failing before giving up totally and cancelling the class. She ran as quickly as she possibly could, holding her bag over her head to ward off the rain, heading for the dorms, hoping and praying that what she'd feared was not happening.

She was wrong.


	21. 02-09 Long way down

The rain lashed down in sheets of white, but Max didn't notice it at all. In fact, looking back on this event after the fact, she'd be unable to remember the journey from the art room to the dorms, so focussed she was on her thoughts and fear. One thing above all else penetrated her psyche.

 _Kate._

Crazy shit at the girls' dorms, as Zach had so eloquently put it, so soon after Kate's confrontation with Jefferson, could mean one of a couple of things. Either she was so angry she was tearing up the place, which, knowing Kate, was extremely unlikely, or she was planning something drastic, or not so drastic. Even that was unlikely, though, given her Christian upbringing.

 _Don't they teach that… well, that it's wrong?_

She couldn't even bring herself to think of the word, let alone what Kate must be going through. All could think of was getting to the dorms as quickly as possible.

She arrived to see a large crowd gathered on the lawn outside the dorm. There were varying expressions on everyone's faces, but in the majority she could see fear. They were, almost to a one, looking up. As soon as she rounded the boys' dorm entrance, she could see the whole of the girls' dorm, and her deepest fear came true.

 _Holy fuck no!_

On the roof of the dorm, standing precariously on the edge, was her friend. As she approached, she jumped, to a collective gasp and scream from the watching throng. Gravity took hold of her body and pulled it towards the ground. The screams from the crowd were both deafening and silent at the same time and Max felt the bottom ripped out of her stomach as she raised her right hand just before Kate hit the ground.

o_o_o

 _Fuck, not enough time!_

Max felt reality take a grip once more as time righted itself and Kate returned to her spot on the edge of the roof, but as she began walking once more, she managed a few steps before Kate jumped once more. Max felt her head begin to hurt as she raised her hand once more.

o_o_o

Kate was once more back on the roof, but Max was no further closer to helping her than before.

 _I can't do this too many times. Come on, I need a miracle here!_

Time began to slow and stop as Max concentrated harder than ever before.

 _Fuck it. I'll take all the help I can get here. God, if you exist, and you are there, please help me. I'm trying to help one of the most generous, kind, and wonderful of your daughters and stop her from making the worst, and last mistake of her life. Please, I need your help right now._

Time stopped and Max continued to concentrate, before realising that something was different.

 _Um, what the fuck? I'm not rewinding?_

She looked up, her head throbbing. She was vaguely aware of a trickle of blood from her right nostril, but that was quickly replaced by a sense of astonishment at what she'd actually done.

She stopped time completely.

She couldn't resist looking around at the world, frozen in time around her. The raindrops, no longer sheets of white but teardrops shed by the clouds hung in mid-air, surrounding a flock of birds, wings outstretched in flight, that Max stepped around. She saw Victoria, with Taylor and Courtney on each arm (was Victoria actually crying, or was that rain?), Warren holding Alyssa close to his chest as she turned away, unable to watch. Each step was getting harder and harder as Max's head threatened to explode, but somehow she found the strength, one step at a time, to continue. She passed David Madsen, running mid-stride towards the entrance, and entered the dorm, heading for the roof. Each step she climbed felt like the north face of Everest. Several times she stumbled, but her resolve held and she finally reached her goal and walked out on to the roof. The pain in her head was becoming unbearable and she couldn't hold on to time any more. As she let go and brought herself back to reality, she saw Kate standing on the edge of the roof, hands clasped together and she raised her hand, one last rewind to give her enough time to get to Kate and haul her off the roof.

Problem was, it didn't work.

 _Oh no, not now!_

She tried once more, reaching out her hand towards her friend, but nothing happened. The pain in her head was blinding her left eye, and she cried out and fell to her knees. Ahead of her, the cry was heard by Kate, who turned suddenly, nearly losing her balance, her eyes widening when she saw…

"Max?"

 _Fuck, what a time to be powerless. Gotta do this on my own. Shit!_

For the first time since the bathroom the day before, Max felt really scared. Without her powers, she felt naked and alone. There was no going back this time, no chance if she made a mistake. And the stakes couldn't be higher.

 _Ok Max. If you fuck this up, Kate dies. Simple as that. No pressure._

"Hi Kate," said Max, struggling to her feet.

"What are you doing here?"

 _Ok, careful here, Max._

"Um, well, we were supposed to have lunch and a chat. Seeing as you're up here, didn't seem like you'd be taking lunch, so I thought we could at least have the chat," she said, smiling even though smiling was the furthest thing on her mind at that moment.

"I'm sorry, Max, I really don't feel like talking," said Kate. "I think I've said everything I'm going to say, if I'm honest. I'm done."

"Kate…"

"Don't come any closer, Max, please. I will jump."

"Ok," conceded Max, stopping mid step. "But before you do, you should know that I'm here to fight for you, Kate."

"You are?"

"I am. I know you feel alone, but I intend to show you that you're not. I won't let you go without a fight, Kate. You're my friend. You are one of my dearest friends, and I don't believe you're done."

"That's sweet of you, Max," said Kate. "I know you care, and I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see me like this."

"Why not? Didn't you tell me that at times like this, you find out who your real friends are?"

"I did say that," conceded Kate, "but I don't see…"

"So if you are set on jumping, wouldn't you want a friend who loves you unconditionally with you?"

"I feel so alone, Max."

"I know, Kate. I can't imagine what you're feeling at the moment, but I do know that me just being here doesn't really stop you from feeling alone. I mean, I can say 'you're not alone', can't I? But does it help?"

"Not much. I'm sorry, Max."

"Don't be sorry Kate. You have nothing to apologise for, ok? You did nothing wrong. I don't care what others are saying?"

"Others? What _are_ they saying?"

Max mentally kicked herself.

 _Way to go, Max._

"You and I both know that not everyone believes you, Kate. But I think that only I know what you told me this morning. I think you trusted only me with that information, and I'm so grateful that you reached out to me, Kate. I have to be honest, it's really hurt me the last couple of days, seeing you going downhill like this."

"It doesn't hurt any more, Max."

"It does for me, Kate. Right here," Max tapped her chest. "I'm standing here with someone I love about to make a terrible mistake, and I find myself consumed with guilt. I know I should have done more for you, Kate. I'm so sorry."

"You? You've nothing to apologise for, Max. You've done nothing but show me your love. And I know you love me. I loved you too."

 _Wait, loved? Past tense?_

"Loved? Did I do something wrong, Kate?" Kate smiled sadly, a smile that sank a dagger into Max's heart. It was the wan smile of a girl who'd totally given up on life, and in that instant, Max knew she'd lost.

 _Fuck that. Ain't no fat lady singing. I haven't lost until I've lost. Got to keep her talking until I can figure this out._

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, Max. It's not you. It's me."

"Damn Kate," Max couldn't help herself, "are you breaking up with me? That's the oldest line in the book." This did get a small giggled snort out of Kate, which lifted Max's spirits somewhat. "So what made you stop loving me?"

"Nothing, Max. I just have nothing left to give to anyone, let alone myself."

"Well, that's ok, Kate, because I've enough love for the both of us. Want some?"

"Thanks Max, but I think it would be wasted on me right now."

"So, we talked this morning Kate, and, forgive me, you were down but you weren't out. What's changed?"

"I found out a few things."

"Oh," said Max, remembering, "did Dana see you?"

"She couldn't look at me," said Kate. "She took one look at me and rushed away. She can't stand the sight of me."

 _Fuck. I need to have a little chat with Dana when this is all over._

"Actually," said Max, "that's not quite accurate. She's so consumed with guilt; she was going to apologise to you this morning, that's why I asked. She was manipulated into inviting you to the party, and when she found out what had happened, Victoria let slip a few things about her and Juliet's boyfriend to get her to shut up and stay distracted. She was really upset; she probably didn't know how to apologise. But, what else did you find out?"

"I can't…"

Max risked a small step forward. "Kate," she said, hesitantly, "what is it?"

"There might be… another… another video."

"What?"

"They said this morning in the bathroom."

"When I was there?"

"No, I went back after we'd talked. You made me feel strong enough to go out, so I went out to the cafeteria but couldn't eat, so I went back to the bathroom and Taylor and Courtney were there. They said that there was a sequel."

 _Oh for fuck's sake no!_

"Did they say anything about it?"

"They didn't have to. Max, I have absolutely no memory of this, if I was… kissing boys, then what else could I have done?"

"Kate, listen to me. I'm going to find out about that; I think it's a lie, I think it's just those two bitches, excuse my language, trying to wind you up further, ok? I don't want you to believe a word they say."

"Then Mr Jefferson refused to help; he was really awful to me, Max, he was so cold. And I spoke to my mom this morning."

"Oh."

"Yes. Oh. It didn't go well."

"What about your father? He sent you that lovely postcard."

"He didn't want to speak to me."

"Did he tell you that?"

"No, mom did."

"Could she have just said that, Kate?"

"You mean, she lied?"

 _Shit, this isn't going in the right direction. I need to get this back on track. This could go south._

"No, that's not what I meant, but he wasn't there, was he? I think he just wasn't around, Kate. What did your mother say?"

"She was just far more worried about what her friends would say. My aunt showed the video to the church elders, Max, they've all seen it."

"Shit, I'm sorry Kate."

"Don't you see, there's nothing now for me. I won't be allowed back into the church after this. I've brought shame on my entire family, and now pretty much all my friends don't want to know me. I'm sorry Max, but this is the only way." Kate made to turn away from Max, but Max quickly called her back, her heart thumping in her chest.

 _Don't you dare turn away from me, Kate Marsh. Keep looking at me. See into my eyes, please._

"Kate, can we talk about that for a second? I need to process what you've just said."

"Uh, ok."

"So you said three things. One, you can't go back to church because the elders won't allow you back. Two, you've brought shame on your entire family, and three, your friends don't want to know you."

"That's about it, yes."

"Ok. Well, I'm not convinced you have the full picture there, Kate. Look, I'm not a religious person, but I've read parts of the Bible, and to me, it reads like a manual on forgiveness, loving your neighbour, being nice and shit, that sort of thing yeah?"

Kate smiled again. "I'll excuse your language Max, but yeah, basically."

"If you asked God for forgiveness, do you believe he'd forgive you?"

"That's what I've been taught and yes, that's what I believe."

"Good. Have you asked him?"

"Many times, but he didn't answer."

"Are you sure? Because it seems to me that you haven't forgiven yourself either. Plus, if the Bible is all about forgiveness, why would the elders not allow you back? I'm sorry, but that seems to be a bit fucked up to me. And if they don't, are they the only church you can go to? Look, next Sunday, if you want, I'll come to church with you and sit next to you. I'll show everyone what it means to love and support your friend and neighbour."

Kate smiled again, but this time Max saw it begin to reach her eyes.

 _Yes! Keep it up, Max._

"You'd do that for me?"

"Friends don't quit, Kate. Remember?"

"That's… that means a lot to me, Max, that you'd do that for me."

"Anything for you, Kate. Look, you also said you'd brought shame on your entire family. I know your aunt and your mother have been very harsh on you, but I saw that postcard from your father, that was really sweet. And didn't you say your sisters sent you messages well? I'm willing to bet they didn't tell you that you'd brought shame on your family."

"No, they didn't," said Kate, nodding her head. "Lynn sent loads of messages, saying how much she loved me."

"Okay, that's something. And about your friends. See, I love you and I'm not turning my back on you. There are people down there as well that really care for you."

"Oh yeah? Why have they been ignoring me, then?"

"They probably have no idea how to talk to you at the moment, Kate. Helping someone isn't easy, as you well know," said Max. "Did I tell you what happened to me yesterday?"

"No."

"You know I used to live here, right?"

"Yes, you said you moved away about five years ago."

"That's it. And when I lived here I had a best friend. And I mean as close a best friend as you could ever ask for. We were inseparable. I trusted her completely and utterly, and she me. Her name was Chloe."

"That's lovely that you have someone like that."

"Then my parents moved to Seattle. I was thirteen, she was just fourteen and her dad has just died in an accident. I promised to stay in touch, but I broke my promise. Five years, I never contacted her, no emails, no texts, no phone calls, nothing. You know why?"

"Tell me." Max risked another small step forward.

"I didn't know what to say to her. She'd just lost her dad and her best friend in quick succession, I had no idea how to talk to her. I started email after email, never sent any of them. She thought I didn't want to know her, that I'd moved on, but she couldn't have been further from the truth. I just didn't know how to be her friend."

"That's so sad," said Kate. "Did you ever contact her?"

"No. Then yesterday, we bumped into each other. Well, she actually nearly ran me over with her truck. It was when Nathan found me in the parking lot. Warren stepped in and got a black eye for his troubles, and I jumped into Chloe's truck to escape."

"Oh wow! Did she recognise you?"

"Yeah, although I didn't recognise her at first. She's changed so much, Kate, but I haven't. She was mad at me for ages, well, she'd had five years to be mad at me."

"Did you apologise?"

"Yeah, eventually. I didn't know what to say to her at first, but… she forgave me, Kate. We cried together and, oh, Kate, I've got my friend back. It's so amazing."

"That's wonderful, Max."

"Yeah, she makes me feel, well, she makes me feel loved and wanted. But you see, I didn't know how to be her friend and I nearly lost her forever." Max took a further step forward. "Kate, please, I promise you that you're not on your own. I love you, and I know there are a lot of people down there who don't want to lose you."

"Max, I'm sorry, but I can't face another humiliation like the last one. I'm so tired, I just want to sleep." Kate made to turn again.

" _No!_ Kate, let me take you to your room. I'll tuck you in, you can sleep then."

"That's not what I meant, this is the only way, Max, I just want to go to sleep and not wake up, not have to deal with this anymore. Max, I've tried to be strong since Friday night, but there's nothing left now. You were right about one thing, though."

"What's that?"

"You _are_ my friend. I was wrong, I do still love you, Max. Thank you for being my friend, and thank you for being here now."

 _Fuck, I'm losing her, I'm fucking losing her._

"Kate, wait."

"What is it, Max?"

"Will you make me a promise?"

"What?"

"I'm going to ask you a question, and I want you to promise you'll answer me honestly, no matter the question."

"Max?"

"Please Kate, promise me. If you promise, I know you'll keep it. You are the kindest, most generous, and most truthful person I've ever known."

"Ok, I promise."

"Good. Ok, here goes. Do you want to die?"

"What? What sort of question is that, Max?"

"Probably the most important question I have ever, or will ever ask you. Do you actually want to die, or do you just feel you have no other option?"

Kate fell silent for a long time, but Max had no intention of breaking it.

 _Whoever talks first, loses._

Finally, Kate shook her head. "No," she whispered, almost inaudibly.

"You don't want to die?"

"No."

"Say it, Kate. Tell me you don't want to die."

"You're not making this easy for me, Max."

"I know. Remember? I said I was going to fight for you. Now tell me. Come on."

Tears began streaming down Kate's face. "I don't want to die, Max. But I don't see what else I can do. I can't face any more humiliation, I just can't."

"Then we will find that other option, I promise you. See, I've got a thing about not letting bullies win. That's why I stepped in yesterday with Mr Madsen. And as far as I can see, you feel you have no other option because of what the bullies have said to you. Do you want to let them win, Kate?"

"No." Again, Kate's voice was almost a whisper.

"Say it."

"I don't want to let them win."

"Good, Kate." Max was feeling stronger now, and she took one step forward and held out her right hand, palm up. "Will you let me help you, Kate? Please?"

 _It's now or never._

"I prayed for you earlier, Kate. Except for Chloe you are my closest friend here, and I can't lose you. I _won't_ lose you. You know what? I don't give a fuck what other people say about you, I love you. You are my sister, and you're the most wonderful, kind, generous, truthful and overall _good_ person I know. You're a far, far better person than I am, Kate. I've never had a friend like you, and, even though I've only known you a month, I feel like I could tell you just about anything. I trust you, Kate, and you know that I hardly trust anyone. I want you to now take my hand, and let me help you." Tears were streaming down Max's face now, but she didn't look away. She showed Kate just what she meant to her. "I want you to take my hand, and we'll walk downstairs together, me and you, and I'll show everyone there that you are my sister, my dear friend and I don't care what anyone says about you, because I know the truth. You have done nothing wrong, Kate, you have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, except perhaps some family members who don't know how to be as wonderful a person as you. We'll go downstairs and we'll show the bullies that they can't win, and they won't win, and they won't beat us. Us, Kate, because we're a team. You and me." Max was completely sobbing now, her breaths ragged in between her words, but she was determined to keep on talking. "I can't do this without you, Kate."

Kate was sobbing too, her shoulders heaving and her eyes streaming. "You're not playing fair, Max."

"No. I'm not. I'm not going to lose you, Kate." Then Max had a flash of inspiration. "Come to me, all you who are weary and burdened, and I will give you rest."

Kate's face lit up. "Max, that's Matthew eleven twenty-eight, that's my favourite bible passage."

"Kate, if you take my hand, I swear it will be my favourite too, because it will have brought my friend, my sister back to me."

 _My arm's getting tired, but I'm not moving._

"But it has to be you, Kate. I'm not going to take your hand. I'm not going to force you to do anything. I'm asking you to trust me, like I trust you. Besides," she said, smiling in between her tears, "my arm is getting tired and I'm getting desperate for a cuddle from you." That elicited another giggled snort from Kate.

"You'll help me?"

 _This is good…_

"I promise."

"How?"

"Kate, I won't lie, I don't know yet. But Chloe and I are working on getting proof that Nathan was behind all this. And I promise that Victoria, Taylor and Courtney won't bother you again. Please, take my hand, Kate. I _will_ give you rest."

And finally, so sweetly, Kate stepped forward and put her shaking hand in Max's, who pulled her close for a tight cuddle, both girls completely breaking down at that point, sinking to their knees and just crying in each other's arms. Max was vaguely aware of David Madsen carefully approaching them.

"Kate," he said in a surprisingly warm and kind voice, "I want to take this opportunity to apologise for my behaviour towards you. It's clear to me now that I was totally misguided, and I'm just so thankful that I have the chance to apologise to you. Please, don't say anything now, we need to get you downstairs. Are you ok to walk?"

"It's ok, Mr Madsen," said Max, standing and helping Kate to her feet. "I've got her. She's safe with me."

"That I can see," he said. "Go on then." He led them to the roof door, being very careful to place his body in between Kate and the rooftop edge, and similarly brought up the rear on the way down.

"Kate, thank you," whispered Max into her friend's ear. "The fact you took my hand, you trusted me, makes me feel incredibly loved right at this moment." She stopped by the dorm entrance. "Mr Madsen, is it ok to go out?"

"Of course, Max," he said, nodding.

Max helped Kate out of the dorm, blinking as the courtyard erupted into cheers and applause.

"See, Kate," she said, "people _do_ care." She scanned the people to find the three she was looking for. She found Victoria, her eyes red and streaming, hanging on to Taylor and Courtney as if she was having trouble standing. In fact, as she watched, her friends helped her to sit down on the grass, where she just put her head in her hands and wept. Max started as she felt arms pulling Kate away and she looked around, holding on to her friend.

"It's ok, Max," said Madsen, "it's just the paramedics. They need to take Kate to hospital now, but she's in good hands, and I'm sure you'll be able to go and visit soon, but right now the principal wants a word with you."

"Ok, but I need to speak to her before they take her, ok?" She pulled Kate close for another hug, and she lightly kissed her friend's cheek. "Kate, they're going to take you to hospital now, ok? Please don't panic or worry, I'll be along as soon as I can, but call or text me if you need anything at all, or if you just want to talk."

"Ok, Max, we're a team, right?"

"You and me. I'll see you later?"

"OK. Oh, and Max?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for caring. Thank you for being there for me when I needed you. And Max?"

"What?"

"Thank you for fighting."


	22. 02-10 All is Wells

Max had been in the principal's office exactly twice before; the first time was months ago when she had her scholarship interview and the second time briefly when she'd first arrived. The interview had been stressful, but she'd got through it ok, thanks to plenty of preparation, a little coaching and a strong portfolio. Little did she know then the circumstances of her third visit. The office itself had hardly changed, lavish paintings adorned the walls and a small bronze bird sat guarding the ornate wooden desk. The curtains were drawn, giving an orange feel to the room as the light streamed through the cream curtains.

It wasn't a massive office, although it seemed quite spacious during her interview. There had been three people then: her, the principal and Mark Jefferson. She remembered being quite tongue-tied when she first entered the presence of one of her favourite photographers, but he'd quickly put her at ease by immediately commenting favourably on her portfolio. She was impressed that he'd actually taken the time to properly look through it, rather than just skim or ignore like she'd imagined he would.

The five people now in the office did seem to fill it out more, although that was probably because two were sitting, and the other three were standing, surrounding her. Principal Wells was behind his desk, stood looking out of the window, hands clasped behind his back. She was sat alongside Nathan Prescott, who was doing a terrible job of disguising his disgust at having to sit next to her. Mark Jefferson was stood behind her to the left, and David Madsen behind and to the right of Nathan.

On the way from the dorms to the principal's office, she'd been surprised by David. Gone was the gruffness and aggressiveness from the day before, replaced by a calm concern. He'd taken the time to ask Max how she was doing, to praise her for her actions, and he'd even offered her a small piece of quiet advice just before they entered the school building. He'd stopped her from walking in and turned her to face him.

"Max, listen to me," he'd said, his voice low and his eyes darting from side to side. "Are you sure you're ok to talk to the principal?"

"I'll be fine, Mr Madsen," she'd answered. "Better to get it over with now than wait."

"Ok, well, I'll be there with you. Nathan will also be there, and Mr Jefferson, too."

"Nathan?" He must have heard the fear in her voice because he immediately assuaged it.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you. But Max, you have to promise me something. Whatever happens, whatever is said in there, _you must not lose your temper_ , ok? Please, promise me that you'll stay calm and just tell the truth."

"Ok," she'd said, wondering what he meant.

"I'm proud of you, Max."

Five minutes later she was in the principal's office, sat next to a smug Nathan Prescott. She'd refused to meet his gaze, which only seemed to enrage him further.

"Now," said the principal, "I know today has been very difficult for everyone, but I'm proud of the way that we all pulled together to save a young girl's life."

 _What the actual fuck? We all pulled together? What fucking planet is he on?_

Then Max remembered what Madsen had told her and she twisted in her seat to look at him. She fancied she saw an almost imperceptible shake of his head as he met her gaze. Principal Wells had turned and was now facing her. "Of course, you're quite a hero for getting Kate to come down, Max," he said, "and we all owe you a debt of gratitude."

 _You don't owe me shit, Wells._

"I didn't do much, sir," said Max.

"She's modest," said Jefferson, "just like a hero."

"I'm no hero…"

"Yeah, got that right."

"Mr Prescott," warned the principal, "you'll get your chance to speak later. I'll thank you for no more interruptions, am I clear? Sorry Max, you were saying?"

"I just did what everyone else seemed unwilling to do. Kate is my good and dear friend. She needed love and support, and if more people were prepared to give that, or help her out, perhaps she wouldn't have been on the roof to begin with."

"Yes, about that," said the principal. "It's my understanding that the roof door was unlocked. Mr Madsen, it's your responsibility to make sure the roof doors are always locked. They were not. Why not?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that," said Madsen, "it was locked the last time I checked it."

"Which was?"

"I check it every evening, so last night."

"Then you will check it every morning as well, clear?"

"Yes sir."

"As the principal of Blackwell Academy, it is my responsibility to ensure the wellbeing of all the students. I take that responsibility very seriously. What happened here today should never happen anywhere, let alone a hall of wisdom and knowledge." The principal placed his hands on the desk and leaned forward. "Mr Jefferson, I know you can't be expected to know what all your students are going through, but Kate has assisted you in class. Surely you should have noticed something was amiss."

 _Yeah, like earlier when you dismissed her plea for help._

"I'm sorry, sir, I had no idea," said the teacher, and Max's eyes widened.

 _But… that's a blatant lie._

"You're right, I should have taken more notice. Max, I'm proud of you for what you did."

"Good."

"Now, Mr Prescott," said the principal, turning to Nathan, who looked up. "I have heard some disturbing things regarding you and your conduct recently. As head of the Vortex Club, it is _your_ responsibility to ensure student safety at those parties. Miss Marsh did attend your last party, so we'll need some answers from you regarding that, and the other rumours."

"Rumours? What rumours? What bullshit have people been saying about me?"

"We'll come to that, Mr Prescott. Now, Miss Caulfield, let's begin with you telling me exactly why you were on the roof with Kate Marsh? Did she tell you what she was going to do? Did she tell you anything at all? Please, tell me everything."

 _Is this an interrogation?_

"Well, no, she didn't tell me she was planning to jump, but I could see that something was really wrong with her. I was concerned, I was very concerned with the way she was acting, and what she told me this morning about the party and the video."

"Yes, I've heard about the video."

"I have, too," said Madsen, "from several sources."

"My understanding is that a video was taken of her last Friday at the Vortex Club party. She was filmed… uh… kissing several boys."

"Yeah, she got wasted and was loving it," said Nathan, sneering.

"That's not true," said Max, looking at Nathan for the first time. "She has no memory of that at all."

"Yeah, that's what happens when you get wasted."

"You drugged her, Nathan," Max blurted out.

"What?"

"She didn't get wasted. She had one sip of red wine, and she told me it was bitter and salty. Sir," she said to the principal, "I believe Nathan drugged her."

"I didn't drug her, I helped her."

"Sir, I heard Victoria talking about it in the showers this morning. She confirmed that Kate was drugged."

"This is a serious allegation, Miss Caulfield. Do you have any proof?"

"I'm afraid not, just what Kate told me, and what I overheard Victoria say."

"Bullshit!" scoffed Nathan. "She was loaded and she played the field."

"You're a liar, Nathan," said Max, feeling her bile rise. "You told Kate you took her to the emergency room."

"I said I was _going_ to take her. She sobered up eventually."

"Something happened to her, and you know it. Ok, so why don't we talk about you waving a gun around in the girls' bathroom yesterday?"

"Hey, that's total bullshit and slander, and you know it! I could sue you and this school so fast…"

"Mr Prescott, there's no need for talk like that, I assure you," said the principal. "Max, do you have any proof to _this_ allegation?"

"Sir, I have what I saw with my own eyes. I was there. I saw him talking to himself and waving a gun around."

"Mr Prescott, what do you have to say about this?"

"It's complete fucking bullshit, that's what it is. And if you have any more _questions_ , just direct them to my personal lawyer. I'm done with this crap. When my father finds out…"

"As I said, Mr Prescott, there's no need for that. I'm merely giving you a chance to respond to Miss Caulfield. Max, you told me yesterday that nothing happened. Are you sure you're not just making this up?"

"Max told me earlier that she'd seen Nathan with a gun, sir," said Jefferson. "She said she didn't say anything to you yesterday because she was too traumatised after seeing the gun. I… don't think she'd make this up."

"What?" Nathan swung around in his chair to look at the photography teacher. "You said…"

"I think I believe her, sir," said Jefferson.

"I'm not making this up," said Max. "I promise you that."

"Well, I'll have to investigate to see if this accusation is true," said the principal, "drugs and guns are two of the most serious things here at Blackwell, and not anything I can overlook. But, without any concrete proof… Max, I'm afraid I'll have to contact your parents and suspend you for a few days while I look into this."

 _Wait… did I fucking hear right? He's suspending me?_

"You're suspending me? For telling the truth?"

"Well, we don't know that for sure, Miss Caulfield. Please, if you're telling the truth, then you'll be welcome back and none of this will appear on your permanent record."

"So let me get this straight? Nathan and others bully a girl into trying to commit suicide. I save her and you suspend me?"

"Max, please, just go back to your dorm," said the principal. "Mr Prescott, you too. I'll be looking into these accusations, so I'll need to talk to you again."

"Yeah, right, just let my lawyer know," spat Nathan, getting up and walking out. Max rose too, shaking her head. She walked out in a daze and sat down on the fountain outside, holding her head in her hands.

 _Did this just happen? Did I just get suspended for saving Kate's life? Man, this is totally fucked up._

 _[MAX]: u there?_

 _[CHLOE]: Yeah dude. What's up?_

 _[MAX]: Well, Kate Marsh just tried to kill herself._

 _[CHLOE]: WHAT?_

 _[MAX}: Yeah she was going to jump off the roof of the dorms._

 _[CHLOE]: But you rewound, right?_

 _[MAX]: Twice. I couldn't rewind enough to stop her, but I managed to get up to the roof before she jumped. I talked her down, Chloe. She's ok._

 _[CHLOE]: Max, that is fucking awesome sauce! How is she?_

 _[MAX]: I don't know. She was taken to hospital. I was taken to see the principal._

 _[CHLOE]: Oh yeah? I bet ol' fuckstick was pleased._

 _[MAX]: He suspended me._

 _[CHLOE]: He did… what the actual fuck? I'm coming over there right now._

 _[MAX]: No, Chloe, please. Later, perhaps, but not right now. I just want to sleep._

 _[CHLOE]: That is so fucking wrong Max. Ok, I have something I want to do first, then I'll swing by later._

 _[MAX]: I'll leave my door open. If I'm asleep, just come on in. I need you, Che._

 _[CHLOE]: Damn girl I was wondering if you were going to call me that again. Ok, I'll be there later on. Take care of my best friend, won't you?_

 _[MAX]: Yeah._

"Max?" Max looked up from her phone to see Dana Ward standing in front of her. "Can I join you? Would you mind?" It was obvious she'd been crying.

"Sure, it's not like I'm doing anything else," said Max, and Dana sat next to her on the fountain. "You know, I used to wonder how many people had wished on this fountain."

"Yeah, me too," said Dana. "I think I'm past wishing now. Although, I'd love to be able turn back time."

"What would you do?"

"Be a better friend, Max. Like you. Be Kate's angel. Like you were."

"Oh."

"I'm… not a good person, Max."

"Dana, you are, I've seen the good in you."

"Max, you stepped up to the plate. You were there for Kate, right when she needed you. I could have done so much more for her," Dana was crying now. "I tried to apologise to her today, but I just didn't know what to say, and I ran off. I wish I'd never taken her to that _fucking_ party, I wish I'd never left her alone, I wish I'd stopped her from drinking that glass of wine, I wish I'd been there when she needed me, I wish I could have had the courage to apologise to her, but above all, Max, I wish I was more like you."

"Like me?"

 _Am I hearing this right?_

"Why do you want to be like me? I'm nobody."

"Because you think of others, Max. I just think of myself. And you're not nobody, Max. Just ask Kate. I think you're a great person, I'm sorry if I've ever said or done anything to offend you." She stopped crying and sniffed, wiping her face with a tissue. "I actually came over here to see if you wanted any help."

"I'm ok…"

"No, you're not, Max. You look totally beat. At least let me help you back to your room. Please?"

Max nodded. "Actually, that's not a bad idea. I don't have any classes now. Principal Wells suspended me."

"He… _what?_ "

"Yeah, you heard. So I've got some time on my hands while he investigates my 'claims'. And Nathan, untouchable."

"Shit Max, that totally sucks balls." Max giggled at the expression, and held out her arm for Dana. She took it and helped Max. "Lean on me, Max. Will you go and see Kate?"

"Of course."

"I want to, but I don't know if she'll see me. Max, I fucked up royally. Will she forgive me?"

"Would you?"

"Probably not, if I'm honest."

"Then be glad you're nothing like Kate. Go see her, Dana. Open your heart to her. She needs as many friends as she can get now. She needs to know people care." Max leaned on Dana, her knees seemed to have turned to jelly, and the taller cheerleader, good to her word, helped Max all the way across the grounds, up the stairs and to Max's door. She unlocked Max's room for her and laid the smaller girl on to her bed.

"Thanks Dana," said Max, sleepily.

"You're welcome, Max," whispered Dana, lightly kissing Max's forehead. "Rest now." She left the room, pulling the door behind her. Max just closed her eyes, trying to sleep but seeing Kate jumping over and over. Eventually, exhaustion overtook her and she knew no more.


	23. 02-11 Roses and Lilies

"Hi Mom."

"Oh, hi Chloe. Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Look, I'm gonna be late tonight, so don't get worried or nothing, ok?"

"Ok Chloe. Should I ask where you're going or don't I want to know?"

"It's ok, Mom. Look, one of Max's friends tried to commit suicide this afternoon at school."

"Oh my word, what happened?"

"I don't know everything, but Max was there to talk her down. I'm going to see Max later, but I thought I'd go and see her friend in the hospital. I've got a feeling she needs all the friends she can get right now."

"Oh Chloe, I'm…"

"Mom, are you crying? Seriously?"

"Chloe, I'm so proud of you. And Max as well. What she did…"

"What she did got her suspended, Mom."

"What? Don't lie to me, Chloe Price."

"I'm not, Mom. Max has been suspended for saving Kate and telling the principal why she wanted to jump. Remember how I said he made a load of stuff up about me last year?"

"Chloe…"

"Mom, I know I wasn't an angel, far from it. But I said at the time I didn't do all the stuff they said I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did say that, sweetie, and I'm sorry, but I didn't believe you."

"I know, Mom, and it's ok. I wouldn't have believed me either. But now…"

"It sounds suspicious, Chloe, I agree. I'll have a word with David, he might know something. Ok, Chloe, I'll see you when I see you. Give my love to Max, please."

"Will do."

Chloe put the phone down on the seat next to her and pulled out of the parking lot. She knew the way to the hospital, but she had a stop to make first. She pulled into Arcadia's premier flower shop and left ten minutes later with a bouquet of red roses and white lilies. She wasn't sure what flowers Kate liked, but everyone liked roses and lilies, didn't they? Anyway, it was the thought that counted.

 _Now, how to get in. I doubt they'll just let me waltz in. What was her name again? Kate… something or other. Dammit. Wait…_

On a hunch, she checked her text logs from Max and sure enough…

 _Kate Marsh. Got it._

She arrived at the hospital and parked the truck, making sure now to stay away from the disabled spots.

 _Damn Max, you're a positive influence on me already!_

The woman at the front desk was engrossed in a magazine, and didn't even look up when Chloe approached.

"Help you?"

"Kate Marsh?"

"Uh, let me see. Yes, here we are. Kate Marsh. Second floor. Lift's over there."

"Appreciated." Chloe left the desk and took the lift up to the second floor, grinning slightly, remembering a film she and Max had watched where the gentleman had taken flowers to his girl, but they'd got trapped in the closing doors of the lift and all their heads were chopped off. The lift reached the second floor and she made her way to the reception desk.

"Hi."

"Hi there, miss. What can I do you for?" The nurse smiled, looking Chloe up and down. Her eyebrows raised slightly when she saw Chloe's bright blue hair, but she said nothing.

"I'm here to see Kate Marsh, please."

"Um, yes, ok," said the nurse, checking the list. "She only arrived this afternoon, I'm not supposed to let anyone in to see her."

Chloe shoulders sagged. She knew she had to play on the nurse's sympathy. "Oh, that's too bad," she said. "Are you sure? I mean, I know what happened this morning, and I know she needs people that love her around her." She nodded at the flowers. "I spent the last of my cash on these, is there _any_ chance you can let me in, even for just half an hour. Please?"

The nurse looked sympathetically at Chloe, as if trying to figure her out. "You're her sister, right?"

"Um, no, I'm not, actually."

"You see, only family is allowed in. What's your name, miss?"

"Chloe."

"Ok, here we go. Chloe Marsh. You're her sister, aren't you?"

 _Facepalm._

"Oh, yes, I mean, yes, I am."

"She's in room two-oh-nine, just down there on the left. She's awake right now, so just knock and go in. You want a vase for those? They're lovely."

 _There are some lovely people left in the world._

"Thank you, just thank you."

"Don't worry, Chloe, and you're right. She needs to see people that obviously care for her. I'll get the vase later; you just go on in." The nurse left the desk and Chloe walked down the corridor, blinking in the bright lights. She made sure to go around the 'Wet Floor' sign, that would just be poetic if she slipped and fell now and ended up in the room next to Kate. Room 209 wasn't far down the corridor and soon Chloe was standing outside.

 _Well, Phase One went to plan. I'm here. Now for the hard part._

She hadn't really planned on what to say once she got in. Kate might not even want to talk to her, especially after what had happened earlier on. But she had to try. Max would go in and worry about what to say later on, wouldn't she? Isn't that exactly what she'd just done for Kate?

 _Ok, deep breath now, Chloe._

She knocked twice, then twice more.

"Come in," called a small voice from inside, and Chloe pushed the door open and walked in. She'd never met Kate before, but she could instantly see why Max and her were friends. She was a lovely-looking young lady, a look of innocence about her, the innocence that had disappeared from Chloe a long time ago. In fact, a look of innocence she rarely saw in anyone these days. She was sat up in bed, the pillows arranged behind her back, propping her up, and she was reading a book. Chloe couldn't quite make out the title bar the word 'October.' She looked up as Chloe entered and her face lit up at the flowers.

"Oh, they're lovely, thank you. I love lilies."

"The nurse will bring a vase in for them later on."

"Would you like to sit down? Don't want you making the place look untidy," said Kate, with a twinkle in her eye. "I'm sorry, I don't think I know you."

"You don't. The nurse put down that I was your sister to let me in to see you. My name's Chloe."

"Chloe, what a lovely name. I'm Kate."

"Yeah, I know."

"Funnily enough, my friend Max was telling me about her friend this morning. She was called Chloe, too."

"Yeah, that's me."

"Really? Oh, it's lovely to finally meet you. Max said so many lovely things about you, I really wanted to meet you."

"That's kind of you, Kate, but I'm here to say something to you first. If you want me to leave afterwards, you just have to say and I'll go, but I need to say this first, ok?"

Kate didn't look quite so happy now, in fact, she looked a bit apprehensive.

"Is everything ok, Chloe?"

"Yes. Look, I just wanted to apologise to you in person."

"Whatever for?"

"When you called Max on the phone this morning, I gave her a bunch of shit about it. I was a real bitch to her about taking that call. I didn't know who you were, or anything about what you were going through, not that that should make any difference, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Why were you like that to Max?"

Chloe hung her head. "You know we used to know each other, right?"

"Yes, Max mentioned what happened, how she didn't contact you."

"Right, and I only met her again yesterday after five years, and we began to reconnect. Then, this morning it was like I'd got my best friend back, and I didn't really want to share her with anyone. I was… jealous that she had other friends, before it was just her and me, we didn't need anyone else. I know I was wrong, Kate, I know she has other friends that need her just as much, if not more than me. That's something I have to get used to." She laughed. "I was never very good at sharing."

"Did you apologise to Max?"

"Yes. I'll leave you alone now, Kate. I'm sorry." Chloe rose to leave, but Kate stopped her.

"Don't go, Chloe, please. Stay here a while with me?" Chloe paused for a moment, and sat back down.

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, Chloe, I'm not mad. If Max has accepted your apology, then that's all there is to it. Ok, so you weren't nice to Max, but you've seen the error of your ways. Our Father teaches us to give second chances to those who repent, so who am I to judge? You seem like a really good person, Chloe. You also seem like a person who doesn't have many friends, am I right?"

Chloe nodded. "I've had two. Just two. Max and Rachel."

"Rachel Amber?" Chloe nodded again. "I think I have seen you around then. You're the one that puts up the posters, right? I thought you looked familiar. So you've only got Max now?"

"That's right."

"Me too," said Kate. "Well, Chloe, I think you've made yourself another friend today."

"You mean?"

"I'd be honoured to be your friend, Chloe. Anyone who means that much to Max must be a wonderful person."

"Uh yeah, about that wonderful person, I'm not, really."

"Don't be so sure. Look at what you're doing right now. Making a new friend. Does Max even know you're here?"

"Um, no."

"Then what you're doing is really sweet, Chloe. I'm so grateful for you being here, even if you had to pretend to be my sister. That just shows that you care for me, someone you'd never even met."

"You can't tell people, Kate, I have a reputation to protect!" Both girls laughed, and Chloe noticed that Kate had a lovely, tinkling laugh like water trickling through rocks.

"It's nice to hear you laugh, Kate. Max said you've not been feeling very good for a few days now."

"I'm not one hundred percent, Chloe, but I am feeling a lot better now than I did earlier. Max really helped me today. Has she told you anything?"

"No. She's said where you both were, and what she saved you from. That's it. She did tell me this morning a little bit about what you've been through, though. We're going to help you, Kate, we're going to find the proof that we need so that the police can't ignore you."

"She said she wasn't going to tell anyone," said Kate, frowning.

"You don't have to worry, Kate. You can trust me, I promise. I don't think Max has told me everything, anyway. But, as I know a little about you, I think perhaps it's only fair if I tell you a story about me. I don't know, some of it might sound a little familiar. Ok?"

"You don't have to, Chloe, I think I can trust you."

"It's ok, Kate. I need to tell someone. I haven't told Max this, and I don't know if I will, to be honest, but I need to tell someone. I get the feeling you'd be a good listener, am I right?"

"I don't know, Chloe, I haven't been the last few days."

"Well, let's see, shall we? If you want me to stop at any point, just let me know. I don't mind if you don't listen, I can talk for the both of us. But I'd to tell you a story about a girl named Chloe. Are you sitting comfortably?" Kate nodded. "Good. Then I'll begin." Kate giggled at that, and Chloe grinned, stealing a sweet green grape from Kate's stash and popping it in her mouth. "Mm, lovely," she said. "Ok, so look, Max told you that we were the best of friends, right?"

"Yeah."

"In all honesty, we were far more than just the best of friends, Kate. We had a connection that went way beyond friendship; we were inseparable. We were sisters, best friends, all rolled into one. We'd know what each other was thinking, how each other was feeling. My mom joked sometimes that it was difficult to tell where Chloe stopped and Max began."

"Sounds like the perfect friendship."

"Oh, it wasn't perfect, Kate. We'd fight and scream at each other sometimes, but we'd always make up afterwards. I could never stay mad at her for long. We were going to be best friends for life."

"But she moved away?"

"Yeah. Her dad got a promotion, but it meant they moved to Seattle. I was just fourteen, she was thirteen. I mean, it wasn't her fault, she didn't have a choice in the matter, but you know, I begged her not to go. She never said, but I think she begged her parents not to go either. The night before she was due to leave, I pleaded with her not to go and we cried for hours. Ruined our last night together. We promised to stay in touch, that would be best friends forever. She promised she'd come back to Arcadia as soon as she was able, and I believed her. Then they left. To say I was devastated is a total understatement. It almost killed me, Kate. Max was my only friend, and with her gone, I was so alone I couldn't function. It was like my right arm had been cut off. All I could do during the day was think about Max, and then cry myself to sleep every night. My Mom was really worried about me, that I couldn't let go. I knew then, at that point, I knew… I knew…"

"You knew you loved her?"

"I already knew that, Kate. We'd told each other often enough. But yes, I knew then that I _really_ loved her. She was the other half of my soul. I think that the day she left, a part of my soul died."

"This isn't a happy story, is it, Chloe?"

"You guessed? Anyway, so she left, and I was devastated, but we'd promised to stay in touch, so there was that. Every morning I'd wait for the postman to come, and every evening I'd have the phone by my side, waiting for her to ring. When she didn't ring in the first week, I guessed that she was too busy settling in, maybe they hadn't had the phone or internet connected up, that sort of thing, but as time went on and there were no letters, no phone calls, no email, no texts, nothing, well, I began to realise that Max was no longer a part of my life." Unknowingly, Kate had taken a hold of Chloe's hands and now reached up to wipe away a solitary tear from her left cheek.

"Chloe…"

"I have to finish, Kate, or I'll never finish. I went through all the phases, denial, anger, acceptance. I mean, to cap it all, the week that Max left my dad had died in a car accident, so I had that to deal with, but with Max leaving, I know it sounds horrible, but with Max gone, my dad's death seemed almost secondary. I mean, my dad was dead, he was gone, but Max was only in Seattle. The fact that she wasn't writing or phoning really fucking hurt me. She will never know just how much it hurt, Kate, I can't do that to her. I know her, she'd never forgive herself, I mean she's having a hard enough time as it is. Anyway, so let's fast forward a year. Exactly a year. The anniversary of Max's leaving me. I think by that point I pretty much believed that Max had forgotten me and moved on, but the anniversary brought it all back. That week I'd been unbearable in the house, I'm ashamed of the way I treated my mother. She's a fucking saint, my mother, to put up with me."

"She loves you," said Kate, squeezing Chloe's hands, and Chloe smiled.

"Yeah, I know, and I love her. I don't tell her that enough. Hardcore exterior and all that."

"Chloe, I don't think she cares how you are, as long as you're her daughter. I think she'd be over the moon if you told her."

"Probably. Ok, you convinced me. Damn girl, ten minutes and you're getting through my defences. I can see why Max thinks the world of you."

"Us."

"What?"

"Us. She thinks the world of us, Chloe. Don't ever think she doesn't."

"Um, ok," said Chloe. "Anyway, the night of the anniversary, I walked up to the lighthouse. It's somewhere that Max and I had spent a lot of time in the past, and I just went for a long walk after an argument and found myself there. It was a perfect evening, no wind at all, and I just sat on the bench there in silence, feeling the tension grow in me. Eventually I start screaming into the night, and then that turned into tears and I cried for what seemed like hours. Kate, I've never cried so much, I cried until it hurt, but I couldn't stop. Everything came crashing back – my dad dying, Max leaving and not contacting me. I felt totally alone, Kate. Everyone I loved had left me, and I knew that my mother no longer loved me, the way I'd been treating her, so I went to the edge and looked down." There were tears running down Chloe's face now, and although she couldn't see them, they were mirrored on Kate, too. "I wasn't thinking about whether or not to jump, that was a given. I was thinking instead about practical things. How long will it take to reach the bottom? Will it hurt? Will I succeed, or will I just break something and cripple myself, or worse?" Silent tears were now streaming down Kate's face, and she was just nodding her head, over and over again.

"What stopped you? Did you find an angel like I did?"

"No," laughed Chloe, in between her tears. "In the end, I didn't jump because I wasn't one hundred percent sure it would work. I did meet an angel six months later when I met Rachel, but that's another story."

"And now Max is back in your life."

"Yeah." Chloe sat in silence for a few moments, before Kate pulled her into a surprisingly warm hug. They stayed like that for a while, before Chloe pulled away. "Thanks for listening to me, I needed to get that off my chest."

"It was my pleasure, Chloe," said Kate. "I… I'm not ready to talk about me yet, I know my family will interrogate me mercilessly when they get here, but… thanks. I think we both know where I was today on that rooftop. If Max hadn't shown up… how did she know?"

"Um, well, that might have been… me," said Chloe, awkwardly. "When Max told me the things you'd said, especially the thank you for being my friend, something clicked and I asked her to keep an eye on you. She said about you covering your mirror and window, and she thought you were just being calm, but I… recognised the words and the actions. I said the same thing to Max on that cliff edge, thanking her for being my friend." That earned Chloe another tight hug which she reciprocated, but eventually she stood up. "Kate, I have to go, I promised Max that I'd look in on her tonight. Will you be ok?"

"I will, Chloe, and thank you, from the bottom of my heart. You're a good person, and I know that Max loves you too. Come back and see me soon?"

"Of course." They swapped phone numbers, and Chloe promised to keep in touch. She left, and surprised herself (and the nurse) by giving the nurse outside a massive hug and a quiet 'thank you' as she left. She had a quick stop off at home before Blackwell, to pick something up. Thankfully, her stepfather hadn't arrived home yet and she was able to slip in and out of his garage without being seen. On the way out, though, she stopped and shivered.

 _Um, it shouldn't be dark, yet, right?_

She looked into the sky and her jaw dropped open. The reason for the unexpected darkness was clear to see. The sun. no longer a flaming orb in the sky, was just a black disc with an orange outline. As she watched, the moon began to move away, the evening sunlight and warmth slowly returning as she stood staring, unable to move.

 _Max, did… you do this?_

Finally, the sun was back in all its evening glory, and Chloe returned to her truck. The drive to Blackwell was made in silence and she parked up, quietly walking to the girls' dorm. The sunlight was really beginning to fade for real now and she soon found her way to Max's room. She stopped outside, thinking that only the day before, she'd been in this exact spot. How things had changed! She quietly tried the door and grinned when it opened, and she slipped inside. There was Max, on her bed, sound asleep and Chloe sat down on the chair and watched her friend sleep.


	24. 03-01 Chasing Ghosts

_In slow motion, Max reaches forward with her hand, but the other girl turns around. Max breaks into a run, but her legs won't let her move ad she watches, frozen, as the girl bends her knees. Max reaches forward desperately but the girl only smiles sadly and shifts her weight forward, straightening her legs and jumping off. Max can only watch as gravity takes over and the girl's body begins to…_

" _Kate!_ " Max sat up in an instant, breathing heavily.

 _Wait, where am I?_

For a moment, she didn't know where she was. Her eyes adjusted slowly to the lack of light and she realised she was in her room, in bed.

 _Is it… dark?_

It was about that point that she realised she wasn't alone in her room. She could see a silhouette sitting in her chair across from her. She drew in a sharp breath.

"Who's there?"

"Ssh, it's ok, Max, it's only me. I'm here. No-one going to hurt you, I promise."

"Ch… Chloe?"

"Who else? You awake now?"

"I… Yeah, I think so." Memory came flooding back to Max: Kate, Dana, and Chloe asking her to leave her door open.

"Cool. Scooch up." Chloe rose from her chair and Max moved to give her room to sit on the bed. She did so and wrapped her arms around her friend. "Bad dream?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds like it was right up there with my father's funeral for sheer entertainment value." When Max didn't answer immediately, Chloe pushed her. "You need more time, Maxaroni?" Max smiled wanly.

"Four weddings and a funeral," she murmured. "You'll have to do better than that."

"Good one," smiled Chloe. "So, you want to talk about it? You don't have to," she pressed, "you know, only if you want to."

"Not much to say. Kate jumped. Over and over. I couldn't reach her… I couldn't…"

"Ssh, Max, it was just a bad dream. Kate's ok, remember? You saved her. You were her angel."

"I didn't…"

"You did," whispered Chloe, slowly rocking her friend and rubbing her back. "From what I hear, you were totally amazing. As I knew you would be."

"But I couldn't… rewind."

"Yeah, I know."

"I mean, I could, I had to rewind twice to stop her from… but then… Chloe, _I stopped time completely_."

"Dude-you-did-what-now?" Chloe did a faux double-take.

"I stopped time. Everything was frozen around me, the people, the birds, the raindrops, everything. I could get up to the roof before she jumped. Only… when I got up there I'd lost my power. My head was hurting so much I couldn't do it, Chloe, it felt like it was being crushed. And then, when I got to the roof, I had no idea what to say to her."

"Max, don't be so modest. Kate is alive today because of you. Sometimes it's not what you say, it's the fact you care enough to be there to say it. And that proves it."

"Proves what?"

"You talked her down all by yourself. You really _are_ Super-Max."

"I don't feel super, Che." Max pulled her knees up to her chest and let her chin rest on them. "They suspended me."

"Yeah, I don't get that, Max-a-million. What the fuck?"

"Principal doesn't believe me. I told him that Nathan drugged Kate and about him waving a gun around. He didn't even suspend Nathan to 'investigate'. He just suspended me while he looks into whether I'm making false allegations. Even Jefferson… well, he seemed to be more compassionate, but the only one who was actually looking out for me was David."

"Step-tator?"

"Yeah. He… he was _caring_ , Chloe. He looked out for me."

"Doesn't sound like him at all."

"I know. I'm… scared, Chloe. I'm scared they'll revoke my scholarship, or expel me. If they did that, I'd have to leave… I don't want to leave you."

"Ssh, it's ok Max. You saved Kate's life. There's no way they're going to expel you for that. But, just in case, I have a plan. It involves getting the proof we need so that stupid prick of a principal can't ignore you any longer. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good, because the plan starts now."

"Now?"

"Right now. You've had your sleepy time, now it's detective time."

"Chloe, it's… I've no idea what time it is."

"Half past eleven. Exactly the right time for some nocturnal snooping."

Max was fully awake now, her mind racing. "Chloe, I can't afford to get into any more trouble. We can't go breaking and entering."

"Ah, calm down, Max. I have a secret weapon." She reached into her pocket and brought out a set of keys, jangling them in front of her friend's face. "School keys."

"I assume you came about them by legal means," said Max, smiling.

"I… borrowed them from step-douche," answered Chloe. "So, you up for this?" She smiled sweetly and batted her eyes at Max, who just started laughing.

"Honestly, Chloe, if that's your attempt at puppy-dog eyes, you'll never convince anyone!" She thought for a moment. "But you're right. We'd never get inside during the day, and with the keys we can be in and out."

"Plus, with your powers, we can't go wrong!"

"We do need to find out what's going on. We need to find out who almost killed Kate, and stop it from happening to anyone else."

"And stop a tornado from wiping out Arcadia Bay. Got it."

"Don't joke, Chloe. Snowfall in eighty degrees is not normal."

"Oh, yeah," said Chloe, grimacing. "I forgot in all the excitement."

"What?"

"There was, kind of, an eclipse tonight."

 _What the fuck?_

"What?"

"Yeah, like an eclipse of the sun. I was at the house, just before proper sunset. Like, it went all dark and cold and shit. You must have been asleep. The radio guys are flummoxed, especially after the snow on Monday."

"Jesus fuck. There's some weird shit going down here and Blackwell seems to be ground zero."

"Yeah. Strange things are afoot at Arcadia Bay."

"Shit, I know this one," said Max, screwing up her face. "Dammit!" She broke into a huge grin. "Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure."

"Well done, Super-Max." Chloe paused before becoming more serious. "You think Rachel is connected somehow?"

"I'm beginning to think so, too. We need to find out more about who she was involved with around here."

"She was able to blend in with everyone here. Even the people I hated, and who hated me."

"I know I don't know her, but something tells me she's guiding us to the truth…"

"Fuck the truth, Max, I just want to find my friend right now. It scares me to think where she could be. Do you think she's…"

"Alive? Yeah, her spirit is so powerful here, I have to think that, Chloe."

"Max, we have to find her soon. We just have to."

"We will. I promise. Like you said, let's do some snooping and find the clues." Max smiled. "I'm so glad you're my partner in crime."

"As long as you're my partner in time," grinned Chloe.

"Insert groan here," Max said, but she couldn't help but giggle. "Ok, let me get sorted out and we'll go."

"Excellent!" Chloe clapped her hands. "Ok, I'm gonna pop down to my truck and grab something, I'll meet you out front in ten minutes. Capisce?"

"Capisce? You've been watching too many gangster movies," laughed Max.

"Actually I was thinking of the Ninja Turtles movie, but I'll give you that one!"

"Ok. Ten minutes." Chloe jumped up and left the room, leaving Max to get dressed, well, she was _already_ dressed, but those were yesterday's clothes, so it was more a case of changing rather than dressing. A few minutes later, she poked her head outside and began walking down the corridor. Passing the bathrooms, she made a quick decision to splash her face and tidy herself up, so she slipped inside, but on opening the door, she was surprised to find that she was not alone. More surprising was the identity of the other occupant, and the fact that she was sat in the corner, crying her eyes out. She looked up as Max walked in, but she had no energy for her usual acerbic comments. Max ignored her and began to splash her face vigorously, but the silence didn't last long.

"You're just going to ignore me?" said Taylor, sniffing.

"I don't have anything to say to you," Max said, not looking at her. "Nothing good, anyway."

"I guess I deserve that."

"Damn right you do."

" _I didn't fucking know she'd try and kill herself!_ " Taylor screamed, unable to control herself and began crying again. "I didn't know, I didn't…"

 _Try and kill herself? Damn, if I hadn't been there, what would you feel like now, you piece of shit!_

"So what did you think would happen? She'd be humiliated, she'd feel like a piece of shit, everyone would laugh at her and credit you, well, credit Victoria for making her feel like crap?" Max was getting worked up. "You didn't think that perhaps she wasn't strong enough. Dammit Taylor, you couldn't leave well alone, could you? It wasn't enough that you went and shared that humiliating video around everyone, you had to push the knife in further with the second video, didn't you? What is that? Kate vomiting? Dancing? Stripping? What?" Max shook her head. "You know what? I don't even want to know."

"There wasn't a second video," said Taylor, very quietly.

"What?"

"There wasn't…"

"I fucking heard you. So, what, you made it up? You lied to her. Did you even consider her state of mind? Did you even care what you were doing to her?"

"We thought…"

" _What? What did you fucking think? That it would be funny? Well ha-fucking-ha, look who's laughing!_ " Max struggled to keep control, but her voice was steadily rising. "Do you know what she said to me on the roof? Do you know what finally pushed her over the edge?"

"It wasn't me, was it? Tell me it wasn't me."

"It _was_ you, it was you telling her that you had a second video. That was it. She was trying so hard to deal with everything else, but the thought of what might be on the second video, she couldn't deal with that. So well fucking done, Taylor. You are responsible for my dear friend, who never hurt anyone, trying to end her life by jumping _off the fucking roof!_ I hope you are really proud of what you did." Max felt the blood rushing to her face and knew her face was red, but she didn't care.

"I'm not proud," said Taylor, still almost inaudibly. "I never meant… I'm really sorry, Max."

"Oh, you're sorry now, are you? Well, that makes it all fucking better, doesn't it? Well guess what, Taylor? I can't forgive you. Only one person can, and _she's in the fucking hospital!_ " Max closed her eyes and concentrated on slowing her breathing and heart rate down. "Maybe you need to stop being Victoria's slave and start thinking for yourself." She finished splashing water over her face and dried herself with a towel, before turning to Taylor. "Kate is one of the sweetest, kindest, most generous souls I have ever met. I hope that you haven't ruined that part of her. And if I hear you've been trashtalking about her, _anything at all_ , I _will_ come and find you. Capiche?" Inwardly, Max cringed at that word, but it seemed to fit the situation perfectly? "Well?"

"I know it means nothing, but I _am_ sorry."

"Fucking right it means nothing, Taylor." Max walked out of the bathroom, breathing heavily but feeling good. She'd never been able to stand up to Taylor before, but she had the feeling that this might be the turning of the corner. Outside the bathrooms, she turned left instead of right and headed down the stairs and outside. The darkness was broken by the moonlight, the clouds of earlier having scudded away, and the multitude of fireflies darting around. Max quickly walked along the path towards the school ground, listening to the familiar night-time chorus of the crickets. She stopped near the dormitory plaque, though, as she heard a solitary voice. It didn't sound… sober.

"I know I had a shet of keysh on me shomewhere."

 _Principal Wells? Oh shit, I can't let him see me._

"Ah yesh, here they are. Now, why won't they fit? Ah fuck it, I'm sitting my ass down. Nobody can expel me! Well, not yet, anyway… Wish Kate Marsh would skip town. That's all we need, another scandal, losing another student. Now I have to deal with more pissed off entitled parents who want to blame me for their mistakes… or kids… or both. They're one and the same, aren't they? Well, cheers."

 _Dammit, no way I can get past him when he's sat on the step. Unless…_

o_o_o

 _Yes! Max the ninja strikes again!_

Max rewound to when Wells was trying the dormitory door. With his back turned, she was able to sneak past and out of the dormitory gate. Once outside, she ran to the front of the main building, near the fountain.

 _Chloe? Where are you?_

"Boo-yah!" Max nearly jumped out of her skin as Chloe jumped out from behind of the Jefferson exhibition stands, grinning insanely. "Get it? Boo-yah? Like I'm a scary punk ghost…"

"Jesus Chloe, are you mental?" hissed Max. "Chloe, in case you forgot, I didn't exactly have the greatest day trying to keep my friend from jumping off the roof. Please, I can't take you pranking me tonight, 'kay?" To her credit, Chloe did at least attempt to look a bit sheepish.

"Sorry, Max. Just thought I'd try and take your mind off it." She put her arms around Max and batted her eyelids again. "Forgive me?" Max broke out into a fit of giggle at Chloe's expression.

"Yes, ok, as long as you don't do that stupid look any more!" They both suddenly fell silent as they heard a voice coming from the school building. "Ssh," hissed Max, and they ducked down behind on the Jefferson's exhibition stands.

"Thank you again so much for helping me with my portfolio," came a familiar voice.

"Victoria?" mouthed Max to Chloe, who shrugged.

"Hopefully the rest of the class will follow your lead now. I'm sorry I was distracted. It's not been a good day for Blackwell, as I'm sure you know."

"Mr Jefferson?" mouthed Max again. From behind the exhibition stand, the two girls peered out to see Jefferson leaving the main school entrance with Victoria. She was still dressed in her stylish golden floral blouse, red cashmere top and small black skirt. They paused together at the top of the steps.

"I know. It's been an awful day, and you can talk to my anytime, Mr Jefferson," said Victoria, looking at her teacher.

"See what I mean?" whispered Max, and Chloe nodded.

"I'm just glad it had a relatively happy ending, or at the very least, not the ending it could have had."

"Yeah. I've no idea what I'd have done had Katie jumped."

 _Katie?_

It seemed that Jefferson had the same idea, as his eyebrows furrowed. "Katie? I had no idea the two of you were so close."

"Well… how does this affect the 'Everyday Heroes' contest?"

"It doesn't. I still have to pick the winner to best represent Blackwell and accompany them to San Francisco. I have all the photos now except one from Max. I'm hoping to get hers tomorrow."

"You don't really need to see hers, now do you? I'll give you a one-word sneak preview of her entry. Selfie."

"You seem very sure."

"Yeah, right. Would you put money on it being anything else? Look, you've seen my photo, you know it's far better than that, yeah?" Victoria's voice suddenly softened and she smiled turning her charm all the way up to eleven. "Wouldn't it be so cool to hang out together in San Francisco, Mark?"

"Can you believe this bullshit?" whispered Max, and Chloe shook her hand, slapping her palm to her face.

"Little Miss Obvious," Chloe replied.

"Victoria, let's stick with 'Mr Jefferson', ok? And, I haven't picked a winner yet." He began to walk away, but Victoria wasn't finished. She took his arm and he stopped, looking down at her hand.

"You already love my work, Mark," she said, so it's not like you're playing favourites." She moved a little closer to him, and continued in the same, soft tone. "Just imagine if you picked my photo, though… we would have to spend a lot of time together. That could be… fun, don't you think?"

 _Man, she doesn't give up._

"There's no way he's falling for that," whispered Chloe. "Before it was just a bit of fun. Now she's crossed the line."

"You think?"

"Has to be. Look, he could ignore it before, but that is pretty much a solid offer. Or a promise. Whichever way you take it. He can't ignore it now."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say of that, Miss Chase," said Jefferson, pulling his arm away from her, but the stylish student still hadn't finished.

"You might as well choose me, Mr Jefferson," she said, her voice now hardening once more, "otherwise I might have to tell people you offered to choose my photo for… you know, certain favours, or something like that."

 _Blackmail?_

"If she'd put her foot over the line earlier," said Chloe, "now she's gone and smashed through it with a train."

"She just doesn't know when to quit, does she?" said Max.

"As a 'favour' to your future, Miss Chase," said Jefferson, his expression also hardening, "I'll also ignore that undisguised threat. This conversation is officially over, I suggest you go back to your dorm and get some sleep. I shall announce the contest winner on Thursday evening, once I've had a chance to judge _all_ the entries." He began to walk away.

"Wait," called Victoria, a concerned look on her face, "I only…" But Jefferson ignored her and walked away. Victoria stopped on the top step and held her hand to her forehead, exhaling heavily. "Are you fucking kidding me?" she said, kicking the floor and stalking off. "Stupid, so stupid," she muttered as she passed where Max and Chloe were hiding.

"Just when I think Victoria can't get any more evil," hissed Max once she'd walked out of earshot.

"She's not evil, Max," said Chloe. "That's not the actions of an evil woman."

"No?"

"Nope. What you saw there were the actions of a desperate woman. In fact, I think Victoria's a very lonely person."

"What do you mean? She's the most popular girl in school! She's always surrounded by people."

"Yeah, she is. But how many friends, actual proper friends do you think she has? Friends now, not hangers-on? Her entry may well be brilliant, but she doesn't have the self-belief to trust it. She thinks she has to win at all costs, hence the little scene played out there. Believe me, Max, Victoria isn't evil. You might want to talk to her at some point. I mean, really talk to her. Without her groupies around. Anyway, come on, coast is clear."

"Yeah. Let's go." Max subconsciously grabbed Chloe's hand and they half ran to the main school entrance, giggling quietly. It was a simple matter to unlock the front door and slip inside, closing the door behind them as they entered a new world.


	25. 03-02 Well of Lies

"Chloe, the Keymaster."

"You know it," said Chloe, grinning as they entered the school building. Max turned on the light from her phone to see by.

"Should I stay here at the entrance? Y'know, be the Gatekeeper?" smirked Max. All she had in reply was an audible groan from Chloe, which set her off laughing, but then the reality of what they were doing hit home. "Chloe, I don't know about this. We're both in so much trouble already."

"Yeah, not to mention the weed you brought into my room," said Chloe. "Joking," she said quickly, holding her hand up.

"I'm serious, Chloe. We're not kids now, this is breaking and entering."

"I have the keys. They can't bust us for just entering, can they?"

"Chloe, we could go to jail."

"Not if I'm related to the head of Blackwell Security. I can guarantee that step-shit will not want me in the hands of the local police. Anyway, you can just rewind if we get caught, right? Let's find out what's in the principal's office." After some though, Max nodded and Chloe unlocked the door leading to Well's office.

The silence of the empty school was a little unnerving, and Max shivered. It was cold, too. Usually there was so much noise and light in the main corridor it was hard to think, one of the reasons she liked to listen to music. Plus, with earbuds in, people tended to pester you far less. Unless they were called Warren, anyway. She followed Chloe into the secretary's room and they closed the door behind them. Chloe went immediately over to the door leading to Well's office, but after some fumbling, she swore and looked up.

"Shit. Key's not here."

"Principal must be hiding shit. Just like everyone here."

"Well, in that case we _have_ to get in there. Locked doors that can't be opened by the head of security just got a whole lot more interesting. I'll give it a go. Believe it or not, I know a little about lock-picking. Thanks to Frank. A modest place for a master jewel thief."

"Go for it," said Max, shining the light at the lock. "We're already in this deep."

She took out a couple of straightened paper clips and began to work. After a few seconds, she looked up at Max. "You know, you _could_ look for the key. Just in case. Oh, you totally missed that reference, so that's fifty points to me."

"What reference?"

"Exactly. A modest place for a master jewel thief. Dark Knight Rises."

"Ah, right. Never saw that."

"Never. Saw. That." Chloe looked at her, aghast. "Dude, we _totally_ have to put that right. Now go get that key."

Aye aye, Cap'n Price." Max saluted, which brought a quick snort from Chloe, and began to look around the secretary's office, taking care not to move anything or give any inclination that anyone had been there.

…

"No keys, sorry, Chloe," said Max, returning to her friend. "I did find a key rack, but none were for this office."

"Damn. I'm not having much luck here either. Any ideas?"

"Possibly," said Max, the germ of idea beginning to surface inside her mind, "but I'm going to need some outside help."

 _[MAX]: Hey geek-boy, u there?_

It took a minute or two, but Max finally felt her phone vibrate.

 _[WARREN]: Yeah. I'm here. I_ was _busy…_

 _[MAX]: Look, just bubblehearth, ok? Sorry, I know it's late, but I need some help with a hypothetical question._

 _[WARREN]: Can't it wait?_

 _[MAX]: Sorry, no._

 _[WARREN]: Ok, Max. Shoot._

 _[MAX]: Pop quiz. A student needs to get into a room in a school building at night. She has access to the science and art rooms. She needs something to blow a door. What would you do?_

 _[WARREN]: Hypothetical, right?_

 _[MAX}: Totally._

 _[WARREN]: You're not planning on blowing up the school, right?_

 _[MAX]: Dude, think about what you're saying. It's me, remember?_

 _[WARREN]: Point taken. Ok. Well, she'd make a primitive device using four ingredients commonly found in the aforementioned rooms. Mix equal parts of sodium chlorate and sugar in a soda can and use duct tape to affix it to the door. Then, light blue touch paper and stand well back._

 _[MAX]: Ok thanks Warren._

 _[WARREN]: I could come over and show you…_

 _[MAX}: No, it's ok, I'm grateful for the help._

"Ok, Cap'n Price, we have a Plan B. Stay here, I need to go hunting." Chloe just nodded and Max left the secretary's office without another word.

 _Ok, we have a quest, given from quest-giver Warren, to be turned into Cap'n Price. Of course, it's a delicious irony that the very quest Warren gives me is what he calls a 'fetch quest', man, he keeps complaining about those, I never understood why. Looks like I'll get to experience one first-hand here. Ok. Soda can, well, that's easy enough, I'll get that on my way back at the vending machine. Good thing I brought some change with me. Duct tape also should be easy enough, Mr Jefferson was using some last week, so it should still be there, but the other two – I mean, what the fuck is sodium chlorate?_

The corridor was pitch black and eerily silent. Max turned her phone off and let her eyes become accustomed to the darkness. This was certainly very different. Nerve-racking, for sure, but Max couldn't deny the thrill that was coursing through her veins at this point in time. As the darkness grew less dark, Max began to walk slowly down the corridor, savouring the silence. If she concentrated, she could still hear the voices of the students shouting and yelling at each other, or whispering, heads close together. It seemed… sad, somehow, that the corridor, normally a hive of frenzied activity was so alone and devoid of, well, everything.

The art room beckoned, and she slipped inside, leaving the door open behind her. Moonlight painted a bright pattern on the floor and tables, checkered like the windows it was flooding through. Somewhere outside, an owl hooted and Max jumped violently.

 _This is like a scene in a horror film…_

She passed the poster advertising the Everyday Heroes contest and once more felt her chest constrict at the thought of submitting an entry. She no longer had the one she was thinking about. That was torn up in the bathroom at the start of the week.

 _It's funny, people are calling me a hero for saving Kate, but I don't feel like one. Maybe if I could find Rachel for Chloe, I think that might qualify._

Then she saw the file on Mr Jefferson's desk. The one marked 'Everyday Heroes'. Max felt a thrill and walked quickly over to it. She'd seen none of the photo entries, no-one had. She reached over to the file but stopped, her hand mere inches above it.

 _Should I?_

A few moments of soul searching later and Max reached down, opening the file. It contained a number of photographs, and Max flicked through them quickly. A few stood out. Kate's entry was a family comfort picture, and Victoria's, a striking entry of a man pausing from writing or drawing, Max wasn't sure which, to look at the camera.

 _Oh Kate, even when you were sad you tried to see the good in the world. Shit. And Victoria? Why must you be such a bitch? With photos like that, we should totally be friends._

Nathan's entry, on the other hand, was somewhat disturbing. A gravedigger as an everyday hero?

 _Yeah, right. It's just gross. Still…_

With the moonlight glinting off the upturned chairs, Max wound her way around the tables to the back of the class. They'd been using duct tape the previous week when Mr Jefferson was showing them some tips and tricks. Just the fact that he considered things in such small detail, like the fact that during long night-time exposures, light can streak through the viewfinder of a camera, especially the new DSLR cameras. Duct tape fixes that, nice and simple. She grinned as she remembered her open mouth at something so simple and raw, and she pocketed the roll of tape.

 _Ok, one down, three to go._

Across the hall from the art room was the science lab. Upon entering, Max found herself wondering why the classrooms weren't locked at night, but she wasn't about to look a gifthorse in the mouth. The smell of formalin was heavy in the air, and Max held her arm over her mouth.

 _Gross…_

The sugar was easy. For some reason, there was a whole bag of it on Ms Grant's desk. Max grinned and swooped. As she did so, she noticed a folder open on the desk, and Warren's name at the top.

 _An A minus? Nice, so Doctor Max did help this morning. Way to go!_

She grinned. Asking the teacher for the answer, then rewinding may have been cheating _ever_ so slightly, but it worked, didn't it?

 _Still don't know what sodium chlorate is. Come on Max, you're in a chemistry room. Think, girl._

The answer came to Max suddenly and she almost slapped her forehead in frustration.

 _Of course!_

It took almost no time to find a book on the chemical elements and compounds to find out that Sodium Chlorate (NaClO3) was weed killer, plain and simple.

 _Would have thought Warren would have told me that, really. Maybe he wanted me to ask for more help?_

Knowing the answer now, it didn't take long for Max to find a box of weed killer at the back of the room. She had to climb on a chair to reach it, but at least she didn't end tipping it all over everywhere. That would not have been fun. On the way back to Chloe, she picked up a soda can from the machine, taking a couple of sips but tipping most of it out, replacing the soda with the weed killer and sugar mix.

"I'm back," she whispered, and Chloe looked around, her face lighting up when she saw what Max was carrying.

"You've made a fucking _bomb?_ " She began salaaming wildly on the floor again, and Max couldn't help but laugh. "Max, marry me. Right now."

"Get up, you dork," laughed Max, "you're in the way." She taped the can to the lock with the duct tape, and looked to Chloe. "Would you like to do the honours?" she asked sweetly. With an excited squeal, Chloe pushed Max out of the way and produced her lighter, lit the fuse and both girls retreated behind a table.

"Dude, this is _so fucking awesome!_ " whispered Chloe, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice. A few seconds passed, and then, with a surprisingly loud _BANG_ , the can exploded and the door was flung open.

 _Perfect. Thanks, Warren._

"Uber-cool," squealed Chloe, running over to the door, but both girls stopped dead at the sound of the alarms blaring.

"Shit, we're toast," hissed Max. "The whole Arcadia police and fire department will be on their way here right now. What?" she continued, as Chloe looked at her strangely.

"Dude, just…" Chloe propelled Max into the room and pulled the door shut. "You'll figure it out," she said to herself.

Inside the Principal's office, Max was trying not to panic. She was in the office, but the alarms continued to blare and she knew that there wasn't enough time to do what needed to be done before they arrived.

 _Not enough time. Not enough… Oh Max you're fucking stupid._

o_o_o

Max was still in the Principal's office, only now the door was shut, the alarms were off, and Chloe was still trying to unlock the door. Max pressed her ear to the door and giggled quietly as she listened to her friend talk to herself.

"Come on, come on," said Chloe, "if I can get this bastard open she can't cheat with her rewind." She paused for a moment, then spoke again. "This is bullshit. Fuck you, door!"

Max unlocked the door and opened it, grinning wildly at the look of utter shock on Chloe's face.

"Miss Price, won't you come on in?" she said, still grinning. "Welcome to my domain." She bowed extravagantly, ushering Chloe inside with her arms. Her friend stood up and walked in, her mouth still hanging open.

"Fucking Magic-Max at work. Colour me impressed." She pushed past Max and into the office proper.

"Just the company I keep, I guess. Now, let's find what we need and get out of here. My powers only go so far."

"You got it!" Chloe headed straight for the desk, looking around her. "Man, I can see why he locks this room up. Fancy faux-art crap. Obviously he wants people to know he has money. But no taste." She turned the desk light on. "Seriously? He has a bronze fucking bird? How can you trust somebody who has a bronze fucking bird? I'm glad I was expelled."

"Indeed," said Max. "If only Wells had a Monet or a Picasso, you'd still be at Blackwell."

"Eat me. Take a look around. I'm going to pilfer the papers on this ugly ass desk." She sat down and laughed. "Ok, it's fugly for sure, but damn it's a cozy chair!" She paused and scooted the chair up to the computer. "Dude, this is your chance to get all deductive 'n' shit, Sherlock. Find us something about Rachel… Kate… or Nathan… Anybody!"

Max nodded and began to look around the office. Even though she'd been there three times already, she'd never really had a chance to take a good look around. There were units full of books and files adorning the walls, together with a bunch of filing cabinets. Chloe's 'faux-art crap' hung at strategic intervals, and Max couldn't help but wince internally at the photographs/artwork.

 _Ouch. You've got to be drunk to want to buy this shit._

The next ten minutes were spent, quietly but efficiently searching through books, filing cabinets and piles of folders around the room. She finally sat down with Chloe sporting a number of student files.

"Ok, whatcha got, Sherlock?" Chloe looked away from the computer as Max approached.

"These," said Max, laying out the files. "This should give us an insight into… certain people on campus."

"You got my file?" Chloe laughed. "You'd better let me see yours as well, then! Fair's fair!"

"But of course, my dear," said Max by way of reply, and the two girls began to read.

…

 _Nathan Joshua Prescott._

 _GPA 3.7_

 _August 29_ _th_ _1995_

 _Nathan Prescott continues his family's historical legacy at Blackwell Academy with a stellar academic record and a variety of extracurricular activities, including works with the Arcadia Bay Homeless Fund. Nathan is also popular with students and faculty._

 _He stands as a proud representation of Blackwell._

…

 _Maxine Caulfield_

 _GPA 2.8_

 _September 21_ _st_ _1995_

 _Max, as she prefers to be called, is considered a quiet attentive student with much potential for her photography._

 _Her GPA fluctuates and she has acknowledged she should be doing better. He teachers back up her quiet intelligence, though some complaints find her too nervous and 'nosey'. Some faculty members would like Max to speak up more in class and be more assertive; others would like her to be less so, but this is a common student suggestion rather than a specific recommendation._

 _Despite some recent confrontations with Blackwell security, Max showed herself to represent the very best of Blackwell Academy by stopping fellow student Kate Marsh from jumping off the dormitory roof today. At this time there is an ongoing police/faculty investigation but Max's heroism is undisputed._

…

 _Victoria Maribeth Chase_

 _GPA 3.9_

 _August 14_ _th_ _1995_

 _Victoria Chase is the gold standard for Blackwell Academy, a student with a consistently high GPA and extracurricular activities that reflect her career goals in photography._

 _Victoria also receives high marks from faculty for her devotion to the Vortex Club among other organisations devoted to Blackwell spirit and history._

…

 _Warren Daniel Graham_

 _GPA 4.0_

 _November 20_ _th_ _1996_

 _Warren is considered an exemplary student and represents a long tradition of excellence in science at Blackwell._

 _He has the gift, or curse, of gab depending on the faculty. Some have accused him of playing science pranks but this is not confirmed by his science teacher, Ms Grant._

 _We hope Warren focusses his academic vision and continues towards his bright future._

…

 _Kate Beverly Marsh_

 _GPA 3.9_

 _September 12_ _th_ _1995_

 _Kate Marsh represents the very best of the students at Blackwell Academy._

 _Her GPA is consistently outstanding along with her optimistic attitude and quiet work ethic. Her extracurricular activities with the Meals On Wheels program has been acknowledged on KBAY 7 News, and her diverse religious studies group has been a welcome addition to the wide range of student-led spiritual programs at Blackwell._

 _She also has one of the best attendance records in the school's history._

 _At present time there is a security investigation into a controversial video allegedly featuring Kate Marsh at a Vortex Club party that has been uploaded onto the internet without her knowledge or alleged consent along with her claim of being taken to the hospital during the party._

 _Dear Principal Wells,_

 _As the school nurse, I should inform you that Kate Marsh appeared to have experienced some recent emotional or physical trauma. I spoke to her briefly and she was upset but vague and refused to talk further with me._

 _I think it's important that we keep our eyes on her and make sure she's not under duress from other classmates, as is my suspicion._

 _Regards_

 _An-Marie Barenchi._

…

 _Rachel Dawn Amber_

 _GPA 4.0_

 _July 22_ _nd_ _1994_

 _Rachel Amber is the quintessential student representation of Blackwell Academy. She excels in all of her studies and extracurricular actives, which are numerous._

 _Popular with both students and faculty, she has the de facto qualities of scholarship and leadership that is a hallmark of Blackwell's legacy. Her diverse goals include a career in international law and fashion modelling._

 _There is no doubt that Rachel will achieve all of her dreams with Blackwell as the fulcrum._

 _Unfortunately, Rachel Amber has stopped attending class for the past month and she's left no contact with students or faculty for the past month. Her parents are at the present unaware of her whereabouts and Blackwell hope for her quick return to continue her academic excellence._

 _Principal Wells._

 _Just wanted to let you know that Rachel Amber's investigation has official been closed on our end. We always hope that one magic clue but once again Arcadia Bay covers up another secret. We always keep our eyes and ears open, but that's all we can do from now._

 _Thanks for all you help._

 _Lt Chris Rossi._

 _Arcadia Bay Police._

…

 _Chloe Elizabeth Price_

 _GPA 1.7_

 _March 11_ _th_ _1994_

 _Chloe Price is a problematic student at Blackwell despite the best efforts of the faculty and administration to guide her academically._

 _Chloe does little homework and is often wilfully belligerent to her teachers. She has caused numerous class disruptions with inappropriate comments and rude gestures to fellow students. She was recently suspended for spray-painting graffiti in the parking lot._

 _Even though Chloe is an intelligent student with potential, she chooses to squander it on empty rebellion against a non-mandatory institution._

 _UPDATE: Chloe Price is no longer a student at Blackwell. See attached police reports._

…

"Damn," said Chloe, after finishing reading. "Thoughts?"

"Well, Nathan's reads like a Sunday school choirboy, Victoria's makes me want to projectile vomit, and Warren's is very impressive."

"But?"

"I don't know. I mean, Rachel's doesn't seem to make out that she was troubled in any way. There's no indication of her wanting to run away, or anything like that."

"I know. But how far can we believe this piece of shit? I mean, look at Kate's. The nurse told fucking Wells that there was something wrong, and he did fucking nothing."

"Not quite true. He did take the credit for me talking her down."

"He… what the _fuck?_ " Chloe looked at Max, incredulous. "How the actual fuck can he do that?"

"He said that it was great to see Blackwell pulling together to save her. And look at Rachel's report. He's taking every bit of credit he can there."

"Yeah, I saw that. And on Victoria's as well, but funnily enough, not on Nathan's. And what about my file? I didn't know they'd kept it."

"Not brilliant reading, Chloe. I mean, I know you're far more intelligent than that." Max paused, biting her lip. "Is it true?"

"Which bit?" When Max didn't answer, Chloe continued. "Yeah, I mean, it doesn't go into that much detail here. When they expelled me they made a load of shit up which Joyce believed at the time, but after I told her you'd been suspended for saving Kate, she's begun to wonder if they were telling the truth. But the attitude, I guess it's true."

"And the spray painting?"

"Um, well, yeah, I guess," said Chloe, "but they weren't doing anything to find Rachel. I just wanted them not to give up. Probably not the best way to go about it, though. I'll tell you about it some other time, 'kay?"

"Yeah. My file is pretty bland, really. Not much there."

"About accurate then," smirked Chloe, earning a punch on her arm for her comment. "Hey, that hurt!"

"Was supposed to," giggled Max. "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah. Well, this letter here, for a start." Chloe pushed a piece of paper across to Max, who picked it up, her jaw dropping as she read it.

 _Principal Wells_

 _I feel I should write at once, in response to the outrageous allegations made against my son involving firearms and illegal narcotics. These are, of course, malicious lies and I can personally vouch for Nathan's innocence in this. Furthermore, I should point out that any suspension, justified or 'just during the investigation' would be accompanied by a suspension of my large contributions to Blackwell Academy._

 _Along with that, I understand that the event this afternoon involving Kate Marsh gives you pause, but I would suggest that cancelling Thursday's party is not conducive to the can-do spirit of Blackwell Academy._

 _These are malicious and false lies, and should be treated as such. It is my hope that you will come to the same obvious conclusion._

 _I appreciate your co-operation in this matter._

 _Sean Prescott_

"Holy shit, Chloe." Max was stunned, there was no other way to describe it.

"I know, Max."

"But… the fuck? He said he knew nothing about the gun allegation."

"I told you he was a lying sack of shit." Chloe could see that Max was really affected by the letter. "Look Max, this is monumentally unfair, I know. You got suspended because Wells was too chickenshit to stand up to fuckstick Prescott, plain and simple. It sucks, I know."

"Chloe, I've never been in trouble like this in my life. And look at me, I'm breaking and entering now, and I find this?"

"Dude, come here. This chair is big enough for the both of us." Chloe patted her lap and Max, somewhat reluctantly snuck around the desk and sat on Chloe's lap, the older girl wrapping her arms around her friend. "It's ok, Max, you're not in trouble. You've been such a good influence on me in only two days."

"Really?"

"Really." Chloe tightened her grip and felt Max melt into her embrace. "I'll tell you about it soon, I promise. But please don't worry about this, ok? It's bullshit."

"We can't take the letter?"

"Sorry, we can't. If we produce it, he'll know we were in here. Sorry."

"Ok." Chloe noticed that Max was making no attempt to move, and she inwardly smiled. "So, I found a few things on the computer. Look, Nathan accused Rachel of bringing drugs on campus. And step-troll went along with it because he thinks Rachel was aa bad influence on me. Assholes."

"Ouch. Did… Rachel…"

"No, she wouldn't. I mean, she joined me every now and again, but she would never push it onto others."

"If David is teaming up with Nathan Prescott… that's a bad sign."

"Yeah. Nathan Prescott the third. I found his _real_ school record. That's why his father's bankrolling the school. To cover up this shit. Look." Chloe moved the mouse and double clicked on an icon, bringing up a Word document. "It reads like a rap sheet. Bad grades, teacher complaints, secret probation. And I was expelled, and you were suspended? Total bullshit."

"What's that note? Open it," said Max, pointing to a file on the screen.

"Yeah, it's just some crazy drawing," said Chloe, but Max shook her head. "That's not a drawing, Chloe. Look what it says. Over and over. 'Rachel in the dark room. Rachel in the dark room.'"

"Rachel in the dark room? What does that mean?"

"No idea."

"That is fucked up. What… Nathan is truly psychotic. I _know_ he has something to do with Rachel missing, I fucking _know_ it!"

"Whoa," interrupted Max. "Look at this. 'David M always asks what's going on in my head… David M always helps me follow those he follows.' Pretty cryptic."

"Not really. Sounds like they formed some sort of weird team. The Super He-Bros, or something."

"Jesus, Chloe. David was stalking Kate, hassling me, and now we know he was all over Rachel too. This shit yesterday afternoon, where he pretended to care about me and you, that was all a fucking act."

"That's it. We are _so_ going into his garage files. Plus, I'm getting a little paranoid in here."

"It's not paranoia if he _is_ actually following you."

"Not funny, dude. Really. Not funny. Look, we got the info, time to bail. But," continued Chloe, slowly, "maybe we shouldn't leave without a gift." Max jumped up, laughing.

"No, Chloe, you are _not_ taking the cozy chair."

"Max, do your powers include mind-reading? Or did you just rewind because I tried to steal the chair? Shit, I'm confused."

"Nope. Just the powers of best friends. I know how you roll… We should definitely get out of here. We've pressed our luck enough. What?" Max looked at Chloe, who'd opened a drawer and was looking intently at the contents.

"Bingo!" she said, holding up an envelope. "This is… holy shit, dude, look at it." Chloe opened the envelope to reveal stacks of bills, neatly banded up. She turned over the envelope to read 'Handicapped Fund' on the outside. "Jackpot! Cha-ching!"

"That's a lot of money for the handicapped fund."

"Dude, there's like five grand here. I could totally pay Frank back!" She looked at Max, who had frozen in place. "Are you going to make a big issue out of this, Max?" Max stayed silent, biting her lip, before finally speaking.

"Frank knows things about Rachel, right? He might loosen up a bit if he's been paid. Right?"

"Right."

"And that money is just Prescott's coverup money to get me suspended instead of Nathan. Right?"

"Right." Chloe nodded emphatically and Max said nothing more, just turned around while Chloe pocketed the money and the envelope. She jumped up and hugged Max tight. "With the leftover dough I'll take you to Portland for the day. We can stock up on tats, beer, weed…"

"Books from Powells?"

"… strip clubs. Just kidding," she added, seeing the look on Max's face. "Well, maybe, you never know." She let go of Max and sprinted out of the room, leaving Max to turn off the lights and put the files back where they came from. When Max finally closed the secretary's door behind her and was back in the main school corridor, she saw Chloe in front of her, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"That impish look scares me, Chloe."

"Why?"

"You're planning something, I know it."

"Oh, yes of little faith," said Chloe, still grinning. "But yeah, I had an idea." She held up and jangled the keys. "Care for a midnight swim? The Blackwell pool is ours. Splish splash?" Max broke out into a huge grin.

"Fuck yeah! We hella deserve a little fun together." She instantly blushed, realising her words as Chloe grinned even wider, if that was possible. "Look, you know what I mean. Splish splash!"

"Did you actually…"

"Don't say it, Chloe?"

"… say hella? Oh man, that is priceless! I think I'm a good bad influence on you now!" Chloe laughed and took Max's hand, thee two girls laughing together as they made their way to the pool.


	26. 03-03 Splish-splash

"So, girls or boys?" said Chloe. "We've got the run of the place."

"We still have to play it cool," said Max, following Chloe through the pool doors. "I'm still suspended, don't forget."

"Don't worry, Super-Max." Chloe said, flinging her arms out wide and spinning around. "Take your pick, dude. Girls? Or boys?"

"Well, the obvious and true answer is girls," said Max, turning a little red and hoping Chloe wouldn't notice, "but I think, as it's our only ever opportunity, we should try the boys' room."

"Of course. Only choice," said Chloe, grinning evilly. She stopped spinning and pushed the door to the boys' locker room and Max followed her in. "Need to check that the pool's heated," she said. "See you in there!" She bounded nimbly through the room, leaving Max alone in the darkened room.

 _May as well have a snoop around. Still in Sherlock-mode!_

There was nothing particularly special about the boys' locker room as opposed to the girls' room. They were both lined with red and blue metal lockers, long, thin wooden changing benches and the tiled floor (that Max had slipped on twice so far in just over a month) with the diagonal checkerboard design. But there was a reason why Max wanted to check out the boys' room, and it wasn't the design of the floor. It was the lockers. She had hoped that a couple of them would still be left unlocked, and she was right.

The first locker was pretty obvious whose it was – Zachary's football shirt was hung on the open door. Inside was a phone, and Max was surprised to see it powered on and without a passkey to unlock it. Immediately she saw something that she recognised. A series of texts from Victoria.

 _Oh, Juliet, I'm sorry._

 _[VICTORIA]: Hey. Thinking bad things about you._

 _[ZACHARY]: cool. What r u wearing?_

 _[VICTORIA]: Just my crystal necklace and phone._

 _[ZACHARY]: hot_

 _[VICTORIA]: What are you wearing?_

 _[ZACHARY]: I'm in locker room only wearing a jersey. Sitting on my football._

With Victoria's photo as the background wallpaper, it was pretty clear what Zach was thinking about. There was nothing else in the locker, so Max took a peek in the next locker that looked open. It wasn't wide open, but it _was_ Warren's. She opened it and found a solitary picture taped to the inside of the locker door.

 _Um, I don't remember this photo._

It was a photo of Max and Warren together, her head tilted slightly towards his, and both smiling. It was a photo she'd never seen before, and certainly one she didn't remember posing for. The more she looked, however, the more suspicious she was that it was a real photograph. There was an odd light reflection around Warren's head that wasn't there around Max, and there was something off about the lighting.

 _I think he's photoshopped the whole thing together, but why would he do something like that? Unless…_

Suddenly, Max's motivation for sleuthing vanished. She closed the locker and quickly walked through the locker room into the pool proper. Chloe was there, sat on the side, dipping her hand in the water. She looked up as Max approached.

"You ok, dude?"

"What? Yeah, I'm… fine."

"Ok, cool. Look, see if you can find the pool lights. I want to see the sharks!"

"Otters don't like sharks. They bite."

"So do I," laughed Chloe. "Lights. Now."

"Lol," said Max, immediately regretting her choice of words. She walked quickly away, but not quick enough.

"Did you just say 'lol'?"

"No, of course not, because that would be… lame, wouldn't it?"

"You totally did!" squealed Chloe in delight. "You are such a geek-girl! Now. Lights. Your captain demands it!"

"Yes, sir!" saluted Max, heading to the pool control room. She knew where the lights were and thirty seconds later, the pool was illuminated with bright underwater lights, reflecting a blue glow, ghostly yet somehow comforting on to the ceiling. By the time Max returned poolside, Chloe had shed most of her clothes and was already treading water in the pool, looking over as Max approached.

"Ohh yeah, baby," she called. "Feels like a hot tub!" She waved Max in. "Tell me you're not going to stand there watching me like a zombie, Max."

 _Oh man, she wants me to undress. And she'll be watching!_

Max stepped back as Chloe splashed water towards her, but she wasn't quite quick enough.

"Hey!" she laughed. "Stop it!"

"Come and stop me, hippie!" called Chloe.

 _Ok, enough's enough._

Max actually felt a small thrill run through her as she lifted her hoodie and t-shirt off, acutely aware that Chloe was totally not looking away. She felt her face burn up slightly as she then bent over to remove her shoes, socks and jeans. Clad only in her underwear, she grinned and took two steps back, running and launching herself into the pool.

"Cowabunga!" she shouted as she hit the water, bobbing to the surface a moment later and treading water near Chloe, who was laughing hysterically.

"Cowa…" she wheezed. "Oh, totally priceless!"

"Hey, don't diss the battle-cry," protested Max, good-naturedly.

"Why look," said Chloe, swimming closer to Max, "an otter in my water."

"You're so obvious, Chloe," laughed Max, "but you know I always get freaked out by that movie, so stop." She splashed Chloe, who splashed her back and the two girls laughed together. "I still can't watch those shark movies anymore."

Chloe was right, though. The water was lovely and warm; Max could feel the heat penetrating deep into her muscles as she began to relax finally after the events of the previous day. She swam around while Chloe continued to tread water before flipping over and floating on her back. Max followed suite and they both floated, watching the reflections as they waved and danced on the ceiling.

"I wish Rachel was here. She would totally love being in here at night. Wish you guys had met each other."

"We will, Chloe. Tell me another story about her."

…

"Are you sure about this?" Chloe looked at her friend, sat on the couch, biting her lip. In the distance, the hoot of the approaching train penetrated the bird song that surrounded the hut. Rachel nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sure." She shifted on the seat, betraying her nervousness.

"We don't have to do this, Rache. No harm, no foul."

"No, it's ok, Chloe. Um," she hesitated, "will it hurt?"

"A bit," Chloe agreed with a nod, "but I've brought some anaesthetic with me." She indicated the bottle of whiskey on the table and two glasses. "I'll have one, but not until afterwards. Look, if you don't want me to do it, we can go to the shop. I don't mind."

"Chloe, don't panic. I know you want to do this for me. I want you to do it, ok?" She grabbed the bottle and took a gulp, wincing as the golden liquid burned its way down her throat. "I trust you." Chloe smiled, the smile lighting up her entire face at the words.

"Ok, ok, calm down," she said, nodding her head towards her sketchbook. "Have you decided on the design?"

"Yeah. The dragon is absolutely gorgeous, but I don't think I'm ready for that yet, and the yin-yang, I don't want that much ink just yet, hon. I think I'll go for the star. Here," she said, holding out her left hand, "on the inside of the wrist."

"Cool. Ok," said Chloe, taking on a more commanding, yet still gentle tone, "you'll need to sit very still while I do the initial outline, ok? We'll think about filling it in later on, but I'm not sure we'll need to for this design." She rolled up Rachel's sleeve, baring her milky-white arm and Chloe's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't help but put her fingers on it and gently traced the star on her friend's wrist. "Your skin is so soft, Rache." She hesitated. "Last chance to back out."

"Just get on with it, Chlo," said Rachel, giggling, "while I still have the courage. Give that here." She took the bottle and swigged another mouthful of whiskey, wincing again but staying strong. "Ok, I'm ready. Give it to me."

"Later. First we have to do this," said Chloe, laughing, and her friend joined in. Once the laughter died down, she got down to the serious business of inking her friend. True to her word, Rachel stayed strong, hissing slightly once or twice but staying mainly silent throughout the whole process, which took around half an hour to complete. When she'd finished, she rewarded herself with a swig of whiskey and her friend sat up.

"Is that it?" she asked, and Chloe nodded.

"Brave girl," she said, "but not quite finished." When Rachel looked concerned, Chloe shook her head. "This part won't hurt, I promise." She produced a bottle of lotion and grinned. "This is the part I enjoy," she said, squeezing some out onto her hand. "Hand." Rachel obediently lay her hand, tattoo side up on Chloe's lap. Chloe took it in her left hand and, very gently, almost sensually, rubbed the lotion into Rachel's wrist. Rachel hissed as the lotion came into contact with her skin, and Chloe looked at her in alarm. "Does it hurt?"

"No, it's perfect," she said, huskily. "You're really good at this, you know." She let Chloe rub some more lotion into her arm, probably more than was necessary in all honesty, but neither girl was complaining. Once Chloe was done, she allowed Rachel to look at her arm. On seeing the perfect star, she squealed in delight and jumped up, wrapping her arms around Chloe and hugging her tight, thanking her over and over again.

"You'll have to take care of it now," said Chloe. "You can't forget to rub more lotion in, ok? It needs time to heal."

"Um, what if I _do_ forget?"

"Then I'll have to do it for you," grinned Chloe. At this comment, Rachel laughed and they both slumped back down on the couch, in each other's arms.

"Now what?"

"Now we celebrate," said Chloe, picking up the two cups and filling them with a generous amount of whiskey. She handed one to Rachel and raised the other in the air. "A toast," she announced.

"What do we drink to?"

"To… to the star."

"To the star," echoed Rachel, and both girls took a sip of whiskey, settling back into a comfortable embrace. She murmured something which Chloe didn't quite hear.

"What was that?"

"I said… thank you, Chloe."

…

"That's nice. I'm looking forward to meeting her," said Max, smiling and swimming to the edge of the pool. She grabbed on to the pool edge and looked over at Chloe, who soon joined her. "I have a question."

"Shoot."

"What did you mean earlier about me being an influence on you?"

Chloe pulled herself up, resting her chin on the pool edge for a while, then dropped back into the water. "I….uh, might have gone to… uh… see Kate tonight."

"Really? In the hospital?"

"Yeah."

"Chloe! That's…" Max was stunned. "That's… so fucking awesome of you! You went to see Kate? But you've never met her!"

"Well, I have now. We had a good chat." Chloe swam around a bit before returning to the side. "I…uh wanted to apologise to her for being a shit to you about taking her call. Plus, I figured she might like someone to talk to. She's a really lovely girl."

"Yeah, she's a saint. She's been treated really badly by Victoria, Nathan and the others."

"It was really odd. I found myself telling her things I've never told anyone before. She's like… it's like I knew I could trust her right away."

"Yeah, she's like that." Max couldn't resist. "What did you guys talk about?"

"Nuh-uh, Max, you don't get to know that." Chloe was oddly awkward, which got Max thinking.

 _They must have talked about something heavy. Chloe never keeps anything from me, so they were either talking about me, or something about Chloe she doesn't want me to know._

"Ok, I won't push. But Chloe, that was a wonderful thing you did tonight."

"Yeah, alright, Max, but don't go spreading it around. Got a hardcore rep to protect, y'know."

"Not to me, you don't, Chloe dear," said Max. "I think it's brilliant."

"Sorry? You think I'm brilliant?" Chloe smirked at Max's obvious discomfort. "Just kidding, Maximus," she added, before quietly, under her breath, "maybe not." She swam around a bit more before going back to Max. "So, Max, seeing as you've finally got me in my underwear, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"S… such as?" Max stammered, her face blushing furiously as she tried to look away, but couldn't.

"It's ok, Max," Chloe said, but Max was sure she saw a flash of disappointment on her friend's face.

 _Disappointed? About what?_

"Anyway, I'm not the only one who's changing. Your powers are changing you, as well, Max, I can tell. You're not so chickenshit anymore."

"Thanks, girlfriend." At this, Chloe's head whipped around so fast that it set Max off laughing again. "The look on your face…"

"You know what I mean," said Chloe. "You're becoming like this force of nature. Look at what you've achieved this week. You've saved me, you saved Kate…"

"More like luck of nature. Come on, my power failed with Kate when I needed it the most."

"Max, listen to me. Your power may have failed, but you saved Kate. You didn't need your power to do that."

"Maybe I'm just stumbling back and forth in time… for what reason?"

"You didn't stumble when you saved me, Max. You've done that, what, three times now? And each time, you've been there when I needed you the most."

"I know, and thank God. But… what if I had stumbled? Kate might not have jumped but you'd be… dead."

"I'm glad I'm not," said Chloe, smiling. "I'm glad I have you, Max. I think we've both changed in the last couple of days."

"For the better, Chloe."

"Yeah. For the better. So, it's time we moved forward in time, and we're obviously connected since without me you'd never have discovered your power, right?"

"Totally. You make me feel like I know what I'm doing."

"And you make me feel like I have a reason for still being in Arcadia Bay. I mean, I still wanna leave, but maybe… not just yet."

"I hope so."

"Max, stop being so goddamn humble. You're like the smartest, most talented person I've ever known."

"More than Rachel?"

 _Yeah, way to ruin the mood, Max. Well done!_

"Dude, I'm not her groupie, okay?" Chloe looked annoyed and turned away from Max for a moment. "Besides, I'm sure you have Blackwell bros all over you, like Warren." Max felt her blood run cold at the mention of his name.

"Warren is… nice."

"Nice? That's so… friendzone."

"He can be cool, like when he stood up to Nathan for me, but other times. I just get the feeling he's…"

"He wants you?"

"I guess. But I just don't think of him that way, but he won't get the hint. I didn't tell him about my rewind, though."

"Well, when you get a hang of that, you'll totally make the world bow."

"As long as you're there with me, Chloe."

"Don't look so sad, Max," said Chloe, turning back and furnishing Max with such a warm smile that Max felt her face burning again. "I'm never leaving you." They swam around for a little while, before Chloe swam to the side and raised herself out of the water. "I'm getting cold now, Max, I think it's time to bail, yeah?"

"Okay," Max started to say, but breathed in at the wrong point and got a mouthful of water for her troubles. She coughed violently and Chloe helped her out of the pool, where she sat on the edge for a few moments, collecting her coughs and wheezes as she struggled for breath. She felt Chloe's hand on her back, rubbing in circles and she slowly felt a lot better.

 _Her hand is so warm…_

Max picked up her clothes and they both dressed quietly, Max blushing furiously again when Chloe totally failed to look in the opposite direction. "Gross," she said, sniffing her hoodie, "I feel like we just went swimming in Chlorine Bay."

"You look cute with your hair soaked in chemicals."

"Thanks," laughed Max, "I guess you'd know." She grinned at Chloe but then both girls froze as they heard the door open. They both looked at each other, fear written on their faces and they both whispered at the same time.

"Hide!"

Chloe ran into the locker room, closely followed by Max. The lights were off, as before and the girls ran through, but again were stopped at the entrance by a beam of light from a torch shining through the windows, and a voice outside.

"David, I'll check the pool, you check the locker room!"

Chloe looked at Max in horror. "David?"

"Mr Madsen's here?"

"Quick, Max, hide!" Chloe slipped into the gap between the lockers and the wall. Max looked around wildly for a hiding place, but couldn't see anything.

"Where are they?" came a voice from right outside the locker room, and Max froze as the beam of a torch illuminated the pool entrance.

 _Shit, shit, shit!_

The torch beam was getting wider, signifying that Max was almost out of time. She saw a laundry basket on the end of the lockers and, without a second thought, she dived inside and froze again, trying to control her breathing and failing miserably.

"I'm checking the locker room," a voice called out and Max felt the torch sweep around the room, seeing the brief light pass through the laundry basket. "Thought I heard a noise in…" muttered the voice, getting closer. Max's breathing became more ragged as the footsteps approached and she screamed when the clothes were flung out of the basket and a torch shone right in her face. "A-ha!", said the voice. "Got one!" he called, but Max was already raising her right hand.

o_o_o

"I'm checking the locker room."

Already in the basket, Max stayed as still as possible as she heard the approaching footsteps and saw the brief illumination of the torch. This time, she'd had a little time to arrange the clothes so they were covering her completely. She forced herself to control her breathing, knowing it was absolutely essential.

 _One one thousand. In. Two one thousand. Out. Three one thousand. In. Four one thousand. Out._

She kept it up, breathing slowly and quietly. The footsteps got closer and closer before moving away, but she stayed where she was. The footsteps stopped, then came back and once more passed the laundry basket, although she nearly screamed when the footsteps stopped right by the basket and the torch played over the clothes above her. Then she slow exhaled as the footsteps moved away, quicker now.

"Nothing in here!" called the voice, and moved off again. "I'll check the other locker room." The footsteps moved off completely and Max heard a voice, whispering fiercely.

"Max?"

"In here," she called, equally quietly, and felt the clothes taken off her head. She looked up to see Chloe offering her hand, which she gratefully took and was pulled out of the basket.

"That was close," said Chloe. "Now's our chance." She looked at the main locker room entrance, and saw no torchlight, so she carefully pushed the door open and stuck her head out. "Clear," she whispered, and Max followed her out. Once outside the pool, Chloe flung her arms around her friend. "We are so invisible," she giggled, and Max followed suit, glad of the release of tension. They ran outside and headed for the dorms, but turned around on seeing one of the security team patrolling there.

"Shit, we can't get through there," hissed Max.

"I know, there's no way you can go back to your dorm now. You're a Blackwell fugitive," said Chloe, still giggling. "Come on, to the Pricemobile!" Max laughed as they ran to Chloe's truck. She gunned the engine and stomped on the accelerator, the tyres squealing as they made good their escape. "You can crash with me tonight," she said.

"You want me to crash where the Blackwell security officer lives so I'll be safe? Seriously?"

"Yeah, what's the issue?"

"Uh, nothing I guess. Let's go, Cap'n."

"Aye aye! See ya later, fuckers!" called Chloe as she sped away. "Max, we are _so fucking awesome!_ " The two girls laughed together as Chloe drove home.

 _I could have got in so much trouble there, but with Chloe by my side, it doesn't seem to matter as much. Man, I've missed this, although we really do need to be careful. We're adults now, or supposed to be! We break the law, there'll be worse consequences than a slapped wrist._

Chloe's house was quiet, and she pulled her truck into the drive. She unlocked the front door and she and Max slipped inside, straight up the stairs into Chloe's bedroom, where they crashed hard on her bed, both asleep almost immediately.


	27. 03-04 Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey

Sunlight streamed in through the window, filling the room with an orange glow.

 _Warm, comfy. Mmm._

Max slowly rose to consciousness, vaguely aware of her surroundings. She was very warm and extremely comfortable, and as she opened her eyes, she realised she wasn't alone.

 _Chloe!_

She didn't need to move to know that she was in Chloe's room, in Chloe's bed, and wrapped in Chloe's arms. She also realised something else.

 _This is… nice._

Of course, she'd had sleepovers with Chloe before, but they were young girls then. This was different.

… _could get used to this…_

It was a moment for posterity, and one she wanted to keep. She shifted slightly and reached for her bag and her camera. Propping herself up on her elbow, she prepared for a particularly sentimental selfie (one for the private collection), but just as she pressed the shutter, she felt movement behind her and a quick loud whisper of "photobomb!". The camera ejected the photo and it grew into existence, showing Chloe, with a grin as wide as her face behind Max.

"Dork!" said Max. "I was going to take one with you anyway!" She laughed and exhaled comfortably. "Y'know, I'd like to do something for my school and Arcadia Bay, but I can't even submit a photo… I guess I'm scared of being rejected."

"Dude, everyone gets rejected before they're famous," said Chloe. "So you have to submit a photo. Anyway, _I_ wouldn't reject you." Chloe's voice had a slight edge to it that didn't go unnoticed.

 _Is… is she…_

Before Max could say anything, however, Chloe continued. "You've done so many heroic things in the last few days, how could you not win?"

"Yeah, right," said Max. "But would you be ok with me pimping the town you basically want to shit on?"

"Aw Max, I say shit like that sometimes," said Chloe. "I don't really want to see Arcadia burned to the shore. I still want to leave, though. I've been trying to since… well, basically since you left. I'll pay Frank off soon and… I may hang around a little longer, you know?" She said something else which Max didn't catch and she propped herself up again.

"What was that?"

"I said…" Chloe sounded hesitant, distant, even. Her voice was really quiet and Max had to strain to hear, even though her friend was just behind her. "I don't want to leave you, Max." She wrapped her arms around Max and rested her head on Max's shoulder. "I wish we could hang out here all morning, like we used to do."

"Mmm," murmured Max, squiggling comfortably in Chloe's arms. "I need to get back to Blackwell, though."

"No you don't," laughed Chloe, "you're suspended, remember?"

"They didn't suspend my homework," said Max. "If I don't turn it in, the school will contact my folks again. And if that happens, Max gets in even more trouble."

"I am so wiped out from last night," said Chloe. "But it was awesome."

"Yeah. But I'm wondering what kind of criminal I've become."

"Well, last night was only the tip of the iceberg, Max."

"I'm supposed to be influencing you, Chloe, not the other way around. But saying that," said Max, "I have to admit it was pretty cool to take over the Blackwell gym."

"Today the gym, tomorrow the world. We need to step it up, Super-Max!"

"We still have to be careful how I use my power, though. I don't want to get stuck in time." She hesitated, and Chloe noticed.

"Come on, Max, spit it out."

"I was… just wondering… if you had, you know, a serious boyfriend while I was away."

"Nothing serious. Hella stupid, if you ask me. I went through a 'boy toy' phase. Among other things…"

"I can't see you with any of the guys around here, to be honest."

"That's because you have a good eye, Max. That's why I was so glad Rachel came along to rescue me."

 _And back to Rachel again._

"I know you loved her, Chloe."

"You would have too, you know. Smart, sexy and sassy. Like me, right?"

 _Does she actually want me to answer that?_

"Maybe Rachel would have fought over both of us."

"Yeah, like, you wish! Then again, maybe… you're a photographer and she wanted to be a model."

Max sighed and extricated herself from Chloe, getting up and heading over to her clothes, carelessly discarded the previous evening. "Ew, I can't put those on," she said, "they stink of chlorine!"

"Take a peek in the wardrobe," said Chloe. "I think there's some of Rachel's stuff in there still, you were both around the same size."

"Ok." Max sat on the edge of the bed and checked her phone. There was a text from Warren.

 _[WARREN]: Glad to see you didn't blow up the school last night. Well, almost glad._

 _[WARREN]: You sure you don't want to go ape with me Friday? Got the tix!_

 _[MAX]: Morning Warren. Yawn. Didn't you ask Brooke already?_

 _[WARREN]: I guess, but I'd still like to take you._

 _[MAX]: Dude, go with Brooke. Ok?_

 _[WARREN]: Yeah, ok. Cya later._

Max shook her head at his persistence and wandered over to the wardrobe, remembering how they used to use it as a super-secret lair. William would play along as well, the rule being that if they were hidden there, no-one could find them. She smiled to herself as she allowed herself to be taken back into the nostalgia, then she opened the sliding door. True to her word, Chloe had kept some stuff that had to be Rachel's, as it was far too small for Chloe.

"I don't know," said Max. "It's not exactly my style."

"Max, you don't have a style yet. At least give it a try, unless you want to stink of chlorine. You can always rewind back to your t-shirt and generic jeans, you know." Chloe rose from the bed and joined Max by the wardrobe, smirking.

"Hey! I like my shirt and jeans! Although I guess it would be cool to try some of Rachel's clothes on, see if they fit."

"Stop second-guessing yourself, Max," said Chloe, playfully pushing her. "Put it on and let your inner punk-rock girl come out! You can afford to take chances, you know. Whenever and whatever you want to try."

"I guess…"

"Well, take a chance now. I dare you to kiss me!"

"What?"

"Go on. Right here. Right now. Kiss me, Maxi-pad!"

Max was speechless. She fumbled around awkwardly, going redder and redder, refusing to look at Chloe, until the taller girl took pity on her.

"Hey, it's ok, Max, you don't have to," she said, but Max caught a flash of something on her face as she turned away.

 _Is that… disappointment? Was this really a dare?_

Max also couldn't hide an unfamiliar emotion rising in her. Was she also disappointed? Was that even possible?

 _Well, I can do something about it. What was it Mr Jefferson said? Always take the shot?_

o_o_o

"Well, take a chance now. I dare you to kiss me!"

"What?"

"Go on. Right here. Right now. Kiss me, Maxi-pad!"

Max didn't waste a second. Standing up on her tip-toes to reach Chloe, she took a quick step forward, placed her hands on Chloe's shoulders and pressed her lips to her friend's mouth. Chloe stepped back in surprise.

"Damn, you're hardcore, Max!" she said. Max smiled softly and settled back down on her feet.

 _That was… very nice. Hmm. I wonder…_

o_o_o

"Well, take a chance now. I dare you to kiss me!"

"What?"

"Go on. Right here. Right now. Kiss me, Maxi-pad!"

Max didn't waste a second. Standing up on her tip-toes to reach Chloe, she took a quick step forward, placed her hands on Chloe's shoulders and pressed her lips to her friend's mouth. Chloe stepped back in surprise.

"Damn, you're hardcore, Max!" she said. Max smiled softly and settled back down on her feet.

o_o_o

o_o_o

o_o_o

o_o_o

"Well, take a chance now. I dare you to kiss me!"

"What?"

"Go on. Right here. Right now. Kiss me, Maxi-pad!"

Max didn't waste a second. Standing up on her tip-toes to reach Chloe, she took a quick step forward, placed her hands on Chloe's shoulders and pressed her lips to her friend's mouth. Chloe stepped back in surprise.

"Damn, you're hardcore, Max!" she said. Max smiled softly and settled back down on her feet. "Now I can text Warren and tell him he doesn't stand a chance. Unless he's into girl-on-girl action," she finished with a wink.

"You are such a dork!" said Max, grinning broadly as Chloe went back to the bed and sat down. She turned back to the wardrobe, thinking (and blushing) furiously.

 _Oh man, that was priceless when I kissed Chloe. She really didn't think I would… or was she perhaps hoping I would? She certainly acted surprised and pulled away very quickly each time. But she didn't seem completely revolted by it, in fact, she's been hinting quite a lot this morning, and… why am I even thinking this shit?_

Max looked in the wardrobe and picked out some of Rachel's clothes: some dark ripped jeans, a white t-shirt with a black design, and a lovely red and black check lumberjack shirt. Conscious that Chloe was nearby (although after a quick check she wasn't peeking), Max quickly changed out of her nightclothes and paraded at the foot of the bed.

"What d'you think?"

Chloe nodded appreciatively. "Lookin' sick, Max. A couple tats, some piercings and we'll make a thrasher out of you yet!"

"Ready for the mosh pit, shaka brah!" joked Max, clicking her fingers.

"Yeah. Maybe not," giggled Chloe. "Go on, go down and say hi to Joyce. Free brekkie and all that."

"What about you?"

"I just… I need to wake 'n' bake first. I'll be down in a bit. 'Kay?"

"I promise not to tell." Max grinned and left Chloe's room, just as the older girl began rolling her joint. Her phone buzzed and she paused outside Chloe's room, smiling when she saw who the text was from.

 _[KATE]: Max. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reaching out to me on the roof. You're the only one who was there for me at school, the only one who truly cared. I have to believe you were sent to give me hope. You did so much more than that. My father is grateful as well. You'll always be in our prayers. Love and Blessings. Your friend Kate._

 _[MAX]: Hey Kate. I'm so glad you're ok. I'll visit you as soon as I can. Promise._

 _[KATE]: Looking forward to it. And Chloe came by last night, too. She brought some lovely flowers for me._

 _[MAX]: Yeah, she told me she'd stopped by. I didn't ask her to, she did that all on her own. Surprised me._

 _[KATE]: Me too, but she's a wonderful person, Max. Everything you said she was, and more. She's my friend too, now._

 _[MAX]: That's great news, Kate._

 _[KATE]: Bring her along with you?_

 _[MAX]: You bet. Don't forget you can call me whenever you want._

 _[KATE]: I'll hold you to that, dear friend._

Max spent a few minutes cleaning herself up in the bathroom, feeling great to wash the chlorine smell off her skin. She brushed her teeth (Chloe wouldn't mind her borrowing her toothbrush) and headed downstairs, where she could hear sizzling and an amazing smell of bacon wafting out from the kitchen.

"Good morning, Joyce," she said, startling Chloe's mother.

"Rachel! I mean… uh, Max. You startled me!" She looked Max up and down. "My, you fit those clothes well. Thank God you're not a hellraiser like her or Chloe. How are you this fine morning?"

"I'm good thanks, Joyce," Max said. "And you?"

"Could be worse, could be worse," said Joyce, smiling. "What would you like to chow on?"

"That's easy," grinned Max. "after that smell, eggs and bacon all the way, please!"

Joyce laughed lightly. "Remember when you guys would sleep in until I yelled 'Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!'"

"Totally," laughed Max. "We'd wake up so fast."

"Yeah." Joyce turned back to the stove and stirred the eggs a little more. "After all these years and everything that's happened, it's great to see you and Chloe together again. She hasn't had a good friend since you or Rachel. Those clothes remind me so much of her. Such a sweet girl, Max." Joyce paused before continuing. "I'm just hoping she's living large in LA or something," she said, sadly.

"I'd love to think that too, Joyce. But…"

"We're on the same page, Max. I keep hoping that Rachel will show up or even send a message to Chloe from Hollywood. Or… wherever she is."

"Be honest, Joyce." Max put the plates down and looked at Chloe's mother. "Do you think Rachel is ok?"

"God, I hope so. She was… is smart and she always landed on her feet. Maybe I just don't know her as well as I thought. Maybe Chloe doesn't, either."

"Sometimes I feel like I don't know Chloe as well as I thought…"

Joyce laughed at that comment. "Max Caulfield, are you actually jealous of Rachel?"

"Um, maybe a little. I mean, I know I was gone a long time, and I'm glad Rachel was such a good friend, a better friend to Chloe than I was, but I can't help it."

"Rachel wasn't a better friend, Max. Just a different one. And you've no reason to be jealous of Rachel. Sure, she was a lovely girl and she and Chloe got on like a house on fire, but she wasn't you, Max, and Chloe knew that. If Rachel was around now, there's no way Chloe would have ignored you for her. No way at all. She kept on talking about you, you know." Joyce dropped her voice conspiratorially. "And don't tell her I told you, but I've a sneaking suspicion that, in her mind, Rachel never quite measured up to your standard."

"Joyce…"

"I knew when I saw the two of you dressed as pirates, I knew then that Chloe would _never_ find a better friend."

"I'm sorry…"

"We had that talk yesterday, Max, I don't believe in people apologising over and over again." She turned and gave Max a wonderfully tight, motherly hug. "I'm just glad you're back. And so's Chloe. But I do have something to ask you, if you don't mind."

"Anything."

"Please don't hurt my daughter again, Max."

"That I can promise you, Joyce." Max smiled. "Never again."

"Good girl. I'll hold you to that. Now, there's a breakfast fit for us queens, and a king, so go take your place at the table and I'll bring it on over."


	28. 03-05 Drama in the Dining Room

Max had always liked the Price dining table. It was wooden, simple and _real_. It had a sort of genuine rustic feel about it; like it wasn't pretending to be something it wasn't. And the wooden chairs were really comfortable. It was the same table that she knew and had sat at many times before. She took a seat and wriggled comfortably. It was set with the usual, milk, peanut butter and a newspaper. Max couldn't help but notice two of the headlines: 'Snow and Eclipse – what next?', and 'School heroine saves suicidal Blackwell student'.

 _Man, they're both down to me. I don't want to be responsible for things like that. I just want people to see my photographs._

"Miles away again, Max?" said Joyce, breaking Max out of her reverie and causing her jump slightly.

"Sorry, yes." She inhaled deeply. "Mm. Thank you so much, Joyce. I'm never leaving this table."

"Good hon. You can clean," said Joyce, smiling as she headed back to the kitchen. Above Max, the ceiling fan completed its slow rotations, making sure the smell of bacon made its way to every corner of the room. Max's stomach grumbled in anticipation and she closed her eyes, savouring each bite of the delicious breakfast. Joyce was pottering around, looking for something. She'd obviously found it, because she sat down at the table opposite Max and slid across a photo album.

"Seeing you again, Max, made me remember so much," she said, with a voice full of nostalgia. "I know these photos don't measure up to your work." They both started to leaf through the album, remembering.

"My favourite photographers probably take pictures similar to yours," said Max with a smile. "You make David happy."

"He wants us all to be happy, Max," said Joyce. "He's just not great at showing it, that's all."

Max noticed a few photos of Rachel wearing the outfit she had on. "Rachel looks far better in this outfit than me. I really don't think it's my style."

"You have your own style, Max. Remember, you are your own person, you're not anyone else." Joyce turned a page and her face fell. Just for a second, but Max noticed and looked at the solitary photo on the page. It was a photograph of a 13-year-old Max with straight black hair, and a 14-year-old Chloe with her lovely brunette style, heads together, grinning insanely at the camera.

"Wowsers, Joyce," said Max. "I totally remember that photo. And that day."

"I'm glad. William took this picture with his instant camera." Joyce sighed. "It was the last picture he ever took. He had his car out right after this and... and…"

Joyce broke off and looked away. Max took her hand. "I know, Joyce. I'm sorry. I know William loved you very much." Joyce smiled sadly but quickly pulled herself together.

"I didn't show you this to be morbid, Max," she said. "In fact, I'd like you to have this." She took the photo out of the album and held it out to Max, who, after some hesitation, took it. "This was when my baby was so full of life and light. She was hopeful, positive. Everything she's not today. And this was the last time I ever saw Chloe truly happy." The sound of boots coming down the stairs broke up the conversation, and Chloe, dressed in her trademark white sleeveless t-shirt and jeans, entered the living room.

"Did you guys have a bonding session about how fucked up I am?" she said, seeing the serious expressions on both Max and Joyce.

"It's not always about you, Chloe," said Max.

"Chloe, please," said Joyce. "It's too early to start picking a fight. Please sit down and eat?"

Chloe bent over Max and whispered in her ear. "I'll keep the warden busy. You get into the garage and do your detective shit, ok?"

"Chloe, don't be so rude," said Joyce. "Stop the whispering, or I'll know you're talking about me."

"Stop being so nosy, mother. Jeez, I can't do anything around here without everybody getting up in my shit."

"No-one can even joke with you, Chloe," said Joyce, sighing in exasperation, "you fly off the handle like that…" Max took Chloe's hand and looked up at her, and Chloe's expression softened.

"I'm sorry, mom," she said. "You're right. It's too early for this." She sat down next to Max. "Could I have some breakfast, please?"

Joyce smiled gratefully at Max. "Thank you, Max. And of course you can, honey. You want to come and help me for a moment?"

"Actually, I think I will," said Chloe, earning a genuine smile from Joyce and Max rose.

"Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom," she said.

"Of course, you know where it is." Joyce and Chloe headed back into the kitchen, leaving Max free to head towards the stairs. But instead of climbing them, she slipped into the garage by the 'secret' door at the bottom of the stairs. The car was still there, obviously a long-term project of David's, but her prize was in the garage room proper, just near where she'd seen the file of Kate's photos on Monday.

David's laptop.

She turned it on, waiting for it to boot up, but her face fell when she was faced with a request to enter his password.

 _Shit, of course he'd have a password. But I bet all his hidden shit is on here. I need to get into this laptop. Ok, so most people use passwords they can remember, so what would he use?_

Over the next 10 minutes or so, Max thoroughly searched the garage for any clues to David's password. She found a few possibilities – his gun licence number, wedding anniversary, his Blackwell security ID number, and the date on a video from David's parents. She even found a cute note, written on the back of a receipt hidden in the sun visor of the car, which looked as if it was nearly ready to enter the real world once more.

 _It was an honour having you in the diner. Nice to know that gentlemen still exist. Love to talk again with you soon. BTW, the name is Joyce if you forgot._

Max smiled. The note was dated 27th November 2008, around five years ago. Not all that long after William had died, she noted. Back at the laptop, she tried a couple of the possible passwords with no luck, but then remembered the note. It was obviously special to David, he'd kept it for five years. And it was dated. Dates make good passwords. She typed in 11-27-08 and hit Enter.

 _Score! Max the Hacker strikes again!_

The laptop was certainly full of useful information. She clicked on a link that said 'Rachel Amber Profile', and opened up a series of documents, detailing Rachel's movements, data and many photographs. There was one document detailing how Rachel and Frank met again.

 _Again? Rachel definitely hooked up with Frank, without Chloe. But why does David care?_

David had followed Rachel to the lighthouse, and there was a link to a police report.

…

 _Case Number: 678_

 _Reporting Officer: Anderson Berry_

 _Incident Report: Rachel Amber, 18, was picked up at 2.35pm at Blackwell Academy for possession of a controlled substance. This was reported by David Madsen, head of campus security, who witnessed her trying to hide or secure a suspicious medical bag. This officer was called in to question Ms. Amber, who responded with threats and denials. Her bag was found to contain various illegal pharmaceuticals._

…

 _Officer Berry – I think I met him at the diner yesterday morning? So Rachel was busted for possession. Did she get it from Frank? Is that why David was following her?_

The next report was more worrying.

…

 _Kate Marsh Profile_

 _Kate follows the same path to every class._

 _Overheard Kate and Dana W. talking about supplies for Vortex Club party. Drugs?_

 _Watched Kate with her church group. She knows her bible._

 _Kate stays in bathroom longer than other students. Drugs?_

 _Saw Kate helping Jefferson after class. Don't trust grown men with goatees._

 _Kate has kept to herself since Vortex Club part. Not even church. Drugs?_

 _Tried to talk to Kate about the party. Max Caulfield stepped in, Kate got upset and ran off. Guilty._

…

 _Shit. David could have talked to her, helped her instead of stalking her. Damn he watched her in church, in the fucking bathroom? And those photographs. This isn't right._

Then, she saw that David had been following her too.

…

 _Max Caulfield Profile_

 _Online aliases: Mad Max / Max Factor / Noir Angel_

…

It also had a copy of her student ID card and her timetable.

 _This is so fucking wrong. Creepy bastard! I need to tell Chloe about this. Just one more thing to make her sad. Or mad. Or both._

Max left the garage, going back into the living area, quickly checking to see if anyone was around. There was only Chloe, sitting at the table, eating. Joyce sounded like she was washing up in the kitchen. Quickly, she slipped into the room, closing the door quietly behind her and skipping nimbly over to Chloe. She put her arm around her friend and started to whisper in her ear, but they were interrupted by the front door banging shut and David stomping in. It didn't sound like he was in a good mood. Joyce poked her head around the kitchen door.

"David? You're back already."

"Yeah. I have to take a nap after writing up vandalism reports from last night."

"What happened?"

"Some little shitass punks broke into the swimming pool. This is what happens at these PC bullshit colleges. Entitled students taking over the campus."

"Do you know for sure it was Blackwell students?"

"Yeah. Who else would do it? And I'm gonna bust them, you can be sure about that." He noticed the blinking light on the answering machine and hit the button. His eyes narrowed as he listened to the message, audible to everyone in the room.

" _David, this is Officer Corn. Just wanted to let you know your stepdaughter's car was identified near the Blackwell campus last night around the time of the break-ins."_

 _Oh shit. He knows about us!_

"Chloe!" He stomped over to his step-daughter and towered over her. "Would you like to tell me what you were doing last night?"

"Not particularly."

"Where were you?"

"I went out."

"I know that. You were seen at Blackwell around the time of the break-in. Care to elaborate?"

"Not really. Max lives there. I went to see her."

"Really."

"Damn right. She was a state after she saved Kate and then _got suspended_. I thought she needed some support, because obviously the school wasn't giving her any, which is just plain ridiculous!"

"Is this right, Max?" Max just nodded, so he continued. "And you ended up here."

"It was late. We needed somewhere to crash."

"I see. And Max, conveniently, has changed her clothes. Why did you change, Max?"

 _Shit._

"I… uh…" Max couldn't think of a single thing to say that would help.

"Would it be because your other clothes smell of chlorine? Perhaps we should we go and check. I assume they're upstairs."

"Don't you fucking dare go in my room, David," said Chloe. "You know how much I hate you poking around in my shit. And don't even think of violating my best friend's stuff as well."

"If you've got nothing to hide, Chloe, then you wouldn't mind."

"That's a bullshit argument and you know it!" Chloe was getting worked up, and her face was going a shade of red close to the colour of her roots. "I have the right to my own fucking privacy!"

"Chloe, Max," said Joyce, looking at them both very intensely, "please. Now Max, I know you're a truthful girl, so I'll believe you if you tell me that neither you nor Chloe were near that pool last night. Can you tell me that?" She was looking at Max in such a way that Max couldn't return her gaze. She felt her face burning up and tears coming to her eyes. "Max?"

 _I can't lie to Joyce, I really can't. But I can't let this continue, either._

She moved over towards the answering machine and raised her hand.

o_o_o

She watched David walk backwards out of the house, kept rewinding about 20 more seconds, then headed over to the answering machine and quickly scrubbed the message. Chloe was gesticulating wildly to her and she headed over to her friend.

"Dude, I saw… I think I saw… did you just rewind?"

Max wasn't able to answer as the door opened and David entered. She shook her head and whispered "I'll tell you later," as Joyce poked her head around the kitchen door and things began to play out again.

"David? You're back already."

"Yeah. I have to take a nap after writing up vandalism reports from last night."

"What happened?"

"Some little shitass punks broke into the swimming pool. This is what happens at these PC bullshit colleges. Entitled students taking over the campus."

"Do you know for sure it was Blackwell students?"

"Yeah. Who else would do it? And I'm gonna bust them, you can be sure about that." He walked into the living room and stared at Max. "Figures you'd be here," he said. "Is that your Rachel Amber Halloween costume?"

"Why don't you tell me, David?" said Max, standing up to him and earning herself a surprised look from Chloe. "You know more about her than me!"

"No. You and Chloe think you know more than anybody. Like all teenagers." Joyce moved to step in between them, and Chloe got up and stood next to Max. "But you don't know nearly enough to know when…"

"Leave Max alone," said Joyce. "Stop threatening students."

"He threatens them with surveillance cameras. So he can spy on everybody," said Chloe. "Like he spies on all of us here."

"Don't start, Chloe," said David, taking a step towards his step-daughter and lowering his voice. "Now is _really_ not a good time to wind me up, ok?"

"Yeah, 'cause I'm just always starting shit, right? You're a total paranoid, David."

"Not. Now. Chloe." David had raised his hand and was moving threateningly toward Chloe, but she wasn't backing down. He seemed to rethink and lowered his hand, but stayed where he was, glaring at his step-daughter.

"You used to call me a total loser for getting kicked out of Blackwell. You know what? I wasn't perfect, and I did some shit that was wrong, I know that and I'm not proud of it. I did some other shit that I _am_ proud of, especially when you weren't doing _shit_ to find Rachel, and they then accused me of doing some shit I didn't even do. I've been saying that before but no-one listens. But now it's different, because they've suspended Max for saving a student, all because Prescott Senior doesn't want his son accused of drugs, and of course, the money. It's always about the money. Max doesn't have. Nathan's father _does_ have and he made sure that Wells knew what suspending Nathan would do, so Max got her ass suspended instead. It's _bullshit!_ And you! You've followed, accused and harassed everyone else, David? Why not Nathan? Between your investigations into Rachel and Kate, what have you actually done besides get innocent people in trouble?"

"And me," said Max, summoning up the courage. She knew this wasn't going to end well, but it had been simmering for a while, and answers were needed.

"What?" Chloe turned to Max. "What are you talking about?"

"He's been following me, too. Kate, Rachel, and now me. Where does it end, David?" Max stood in front of Chloe and pointed at David. "You're a bully. I saw you harass Kate Marsh when she was going through hell. Fuck it, she nearly committed suicide because of what students had done to her, _and you didn't help._ You had the chance to help her, but you thought you'd stalk her and photograph her instead. That is just _so_ wrong! Everybody at Blackwell is a suspect to you. Except for Nathan Prescott. Why is that, David? Is Chloe right about the money? That's why the students and faculty don't like you. You even threatened me. And followed me. Or stalked me. I _do_ respect your service, but you don't respect anyone at all."

"Uh, you were smoking pot in Chloe's room. That's illegal," said David, desperately.

"So is spying on people in your family and at your work. Why do you have photos of Kate Marsh, Rachel Amber _and me_ in your files anyway?"

"What?" Joyce had hardly spoken, but now she covered her mouth in shock. "Is this true, Max?" She could see Max's eyes, and believed her immediately. "David? Why do you have these files? Have you been taking photos of Max? This is very disturbing."

"That's not all. Mom, ask him about the security cameras all over the house," said Chloe, quietly.

"Cameras?" Joyce was getting riled up now. "David Madsen, you tell me right here and now that you do _not_ have security cameras in this house. Tell me."

"Uh, I… I do _not_ have to take this kind of interrogation. Not from you punks!"

"You are dodging the question, David," said Joyce, her voice dropping to a dangerously quiet level. "You'd better tell me the truth. Right now."

"Oh, so you're turning on me now? Well, of course. Women always stick together. Well, _screw you!_ "

Joyce backed off as if slapped but stayed in front of Chloe and Max, who was almost in tears. She'd caught hold of Chloe's hand sometime during the argument and was holding on fiercely, biting her lip. David seemed to realise he'd stepped over the line and deflated, while Joyce said nothing for a long time.

"David, we'll need to talk about this," she said, "but I think it's best if you go to a hotel for the moment. Ok?" Her voice was deceptively calm, but her eyes betrayed the anger still simmering.

"Joyce, you can't kick me out of my own home…"

"David, it's _my_ home. Paid for and in my name. You know the law, right?"

David dropped his head. "I thought I knew a lot of things. Like when I'm outflanked." He walked towards the door, but Chloe couldn't resist a parting shot.

"Have a nice day!"

"Chloe," warned her mother, "for once in your life, please shut up. Would you just go out with Max somewhere for a while, please? Our step-father and I need to talk about a few things."

 _Oh god, what have I done? I stood up for Chloe, but I've torn apart their family. I hope Joyce doesn't hate me for this._

"Sure, mom, I'll see you later." Chloe seemed to sense that now was not the time for angst and she caught Max's hand and pulled her out. "Come on, Max," she said, "time for us to make like a tree and get out of here."

"Back to the Future," whispered Max, which earned her a grin from Chloe. Outside the house, Chloe turned to her. "Max, dude, that gave me chills, and you'd better not rewind this one… wait a sec, you _did_ rewind, didn't you?"

"Chloe, can we just go somewhere first, I'll tell you afterwards, ok?"

"Sure thing, Max-factor. Where to?"

"Somewhere quiet."

"You got it."


	29. 03-06 Grapes

"You brought me here?" Max looked out of the truck window at the hospital.

"Much as I want you all to myself, Mad Max, you have another friend, sorry, _we_ have another friend who needs you just as much," said Chloe.

"I'm so glad you're here," said Max, "you're like my other half." She immediately blushed. "I mean… I…" she fumbled, while Chloe hooted with laughter.

"Oh man, that's a keeper!" she said, in between bouts of laughing. "Your other half!"

"You know what I mean, Chloe!" snapped Max, but without any real venom. "I mean you think of the practical things that I just don't see. I mean, we make a good team."

"No, we don't," said Chloe, shaking her head.

"We don't?"

"We make an _awesome fucking team!_ " she said. "Team Max, to the max!"

"Team Max?"

"Well, you're the superhero, seems only fair."

"Yeah, right."

"But before we go in, you need to talk to me," she said. "I saw… something. You rewound, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Max was interested, nobody had ever seen her rewind. "What did you see?"

"I'm not really sure," said Chloe. "I think you were coming out of the garage door, then suddenly you jumped over to the answering machine, just before David came in. What happened?"

"There was a message on the answering machine. Officer Corn telling David he saw your truck by the pool last night during the break-in. Things kind of went south from there, so I scrubbed the message before he could listen to it."

"You were looking out for me, Max. That means a lot, really." Chloe blinked and pushed Max playfully with her shoulder.

"Chloe, I'm here for you. You have to realise that by now."

"I do, I do. It's just… I'm not used to it, Max. For five years, everyone left me. I know, I'm not having a go," she said, forestalling Max's protest, "I'm just stating a fact. You left, my dad left, Rachel left, my mom kind of left. I guess I'm just not used to having someone I know I can rely on. But I'm trying."

"Yeah, _very_ trying," laughed Max.

"Ha ha," said Chloe, sarcastically. "But I know you're here for me. I hope you know I'm here for you, too."

"I do, Chloe." Max took her friend's hand. "I'm never leaving you again." She smiled. "So, I found a few things in the garage…"

"Yeah, I know, photos…"

"No, there was more than that. There were photos and files on Rachel, Kate and me, as you heard."

"David was following you?"

"I'm not sure, but I think so. There were extensive notes on Kate's comings and goings. He'd even gone to her church and timed her in the bathroom. I think he was convinced she was on drugs."

"Kate? Drugs? Damn, step-dick was way off base there."

"Yeah. My file was just my student ID and my timetable, and a list of my online handles, so I think he'd only just started it."

"And Rachel?"

"Not a great deal there. A police report when she was picked up for possession, but I think Nathan might have had something to do with that. Oh, and there was a photo of her and Frank."

"Frank? Frank Bowers?"

"Yeah. They were… they seemed very close."

"Close? Like, near each other?"

"Close like in each other's arms. Like, looking into each other's eyes. Chloe, they looked… well, _intimate_."

"Bullshit!" Chloe looked shaken. "She wouldn't… she wouldn't have done that to me. You must have misinterpreted it or something, Max. She didn't know Frank, except to buy shit off him."

"Chloe," said Max, quietly, "Frank had her bracelet, yes?"

"And?"

"Put the two together, Chloe…"

"Still bullshit." Chloe had wrapped her arms protectively around her and was looking out of the window. Max knew her friend well enough to know she was rattled, but was trying to put a brave face on things.

"Chloe, Frank would know. Could we go talk to him?"

"No way, he'd never talk to us," said Chloe, but then stopped and began to look into the distance, thinking. "However, he always eats lunch at the Two Whales. Maybe we could sneak into his RV and look for clues?" She made up her mind. "Yeah, that's what we'll do. After we see Kate."

"Ok. Shit, we don't have any flowers, Chloe!"

"Dude, we don't need flowers. Kate will be happy to see you. We can bring her flowers tomorrow. Come on."

Both girls left the truck, Chloe leading the way into the hospital and up to the second floor. Luckily, the same nurse was on duty and she smiled as Chloe approached.

"Hi Chloe," she said.

"You remembered me?"

"Of course," she said, glowing. "I spoke to Kate about you. She said to let you in any time you wanted. And someone called Max. Uh, is that you?" she indicated to Max.

"Yeah, that's Max," said Chloe. "We're, uh, Kate's…"

"… friends, sisters, it doesn't matter. You're special to Kate, so you go on in. Whenever you want, ok? I've put your names on the list. But," she continued in a whisper, "you're down as Chloe and Max Marsh, just in case I'm not here."

"Thanks," said Chloe, and led the way to room 209. She knocked and waited, hearing Kate call them in.

As Max entered the hospital room, the first thing she noticed was the sterility of it. Basic white paint adorned the walls. Just a basic, square room with a bed, two chairs, a low table and a bedside table, and that was about it. Health posters covered the walls, and there was a myriad of balloons, cards, fruit and flowers everywhere, all shouting messages of support. The second thing she noticed was Kate breaking into a wide beam as she saw Chloe and Max. That was enough to tell Max what a good idea of Chloe's this was. The third thing she noticed was Chloe immediately chowing down on Kate's grapes, and she broke into a fit of giggles.

"Chloe!"

"What?" she said, her mouth full. "They're tasty!"

"Max!" Kate held both her arms out wide and sat up in bed. Max immediately launched herself into Kate's arms and the two girls shared a tender embrace, Kate whispering a teary and heartfelt "thank you, Max" and planting a wet but chaste kiss on Max's cheek, before Max disengaged herself and she and Chloe sat down, Chloe's mouth still full of grapes.

"It's great to see you, Kate," said Max, "and it's great to see you smiling again. I'd missed that."

"Yeah, I know, I was in a dark place, Max," said Kate, "but I'm out of there now and I'm feeling much better. Thanks to you."

"I didn't do that much," said Max, obviously embarrassed.

"What did I tell you?" said Chloe to Kate, before turning to Max. "Max, don't be so modest. Kate is here today because of what you did and said. Just accept that as fact."

"What she said," said Kate, still smiling. "I don't know whether it was just you, or if you were sent by G… by a higher power…"

"Kate, don't be ashamed of your faith. If you mean God, say God."

"Ok then, if you were sent by God. But either way, I owe you my life. I'll never be able to repay you."

"Kate, I don't want you to feel indebted to me, please. Just be my friend, that's all I want."

Kate grinned even wider. "That I can do."

"Kate, I don't know if this is relevant, but as I came out on the roof and saw you, before I said anything, I did pray to God to help me to help you."

"You did? But Max, you've never…"

"I know, and I still don't. But you do, and if he does exist, I knew he'd not want you to come to harm, so I figured it was worth a try."

"Max, you really _are_ my guardian angel."

"Kate, I'm just your friend, please."

"I know, I just love seeing how embarrassed you'd be."

"You love… you knew I'd be… how did you…" Max turned to Chloe. "Did you say anything?" Chloe pursed her lips and shook her head, trying not to giggle. "I knew it! Chloe!"

"What?" Chloe tried her best to look innocent and totally failed. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She winked. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She popped two grapes in her mouth and opened the door.

Once she'd left, Kate turned to Max. "She's great, Max. I can see why you think so highly of her. She comes across as totally hardcore and punk, but underneath she's just a big softy."

"You saw that? I'm impressed," said Max. "She never lets anyone see that side of her. What did you guys talk about last night?"

"Um, just stuff," said Kate. She was holding something back, Max, could tell, but Max knew better than to push. "You don't mind me calling her, do you?"

"Gosh, not at all," said Max. "I think it's great that my two closest friends are getting on so well."

"I'm one of your two closest friends? Max, that means so much to me." Kate grabbed Max's hands and held her close. "Max, please forgive me," she said.

 _Wait… what?_

"Me. Forgive you? Whatever for?" Max was genuinely confused.

"For putting you through the stress of yesterday, I'm sorry, it was really selfish of me."

"Kate, no! I mean, just… no! You have _nothing_ to apologise for. You needed me, and I'm just thankful I could be there for you, ok?" Kate continued to hold her close.

"Max, I know this embarrasses you, but I have to say it before Chloe comes back," she whispered. "Thank you for being there for me, Max. I wouldn't be here without you, I know that. You really are my guardian angel, and I'd like to continue our friendship." She sniffled. "Will everything be alright?"

With that simple statement, Max saw through Kate into her heart, and she knew that her friend wouldn't be fully healed for a while; that she'd need the support of Max and Chloe, and whoever else she chose to trust. And Max knew, there and then, that she'd be there for her vulnerable but dear friend.

"Yes, Kate," she murmured back. "Everything will be ok."

They both jumped as Chloe banged the door open. "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything," she said with a smirk, "so scooch up." She nodded her head at the tray she was carrying. "Tea's up." She placed the tray on the low coffee table and handed out small cups of tea in takeaway holders, and grabbed a couple of grapes as she did so. "Milk and sugar's over there. They didn't have any of that fancy bollocks tea that you two seem to like, so you'll have to make do with the normal shit. Hope it's not too much of an imposition." Both Max and Kate smiled in response.

"It's so thoughtful of you," said Kate, "but don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Chloe barked a laugh at that.

"You're learning," she said with a grin. "Damn," she grimaced, sipping her tea, "this tastes like ass. Needs some whiskey, really." She giggled at Kate's grimace. "So, you kids get everything off your chest? Cheers!" she said, toasting Kate, who reciprocated the gesture.

"Thanks Chloe, and thanks for coming along to see me," said Kate. "And for dragging Max along with you."

"Hey!"

"Not a problem," said Chloe. "Anything for my new friend. Mind you, it _did_ take a bit of persuading." She ignored Max pointedly clearing her throat and continued. "I mean, she probably wouldn't have come here if it wasn't for me. So yeah, I guess I'm pretty heroic myself."

"I'm right here, you know."

"I mean," Chloe continued, talking quicker and quicker. "I have to say I'm heroic, because, like, nobody else will and they'd be right, because what have I ever done that's heroic for anyone. I mean Max here saved me and she was there to save you on the roof…"

"Chloe…"

"…yesterday. You trusted me when you had no reason to last night and that was pretty heroic for me, but me? All I've done is get expelled, yell at people, yell at my mother, and, well, other things."

" _Chloe!_ " Max flung her arms around her friend, who had finally stopped for breath. "You're _my_ hero, Chloe. You were there for me when I needed you, you forgave me for ignoring you for five years, and you work as the other half of me, doing and thinking all the things I don't consider. And I know I can trust you with my life, I can totally rely on you. To me, that's about as heroic as someone can get."

"And me," said Kate. "You didn't know me, you'd never met me. Yet you were the first one to come visit me. All because I was your friend's friend. I'd say that was pretty heroic. And those posters you've been putting up all around town. That's pretty heroic too, you know. So don't sell yourself short."

"I guess," said Chloe, reluctantly, popping another grape into her mouth, but Max could see she was shining from the praise from both Max and Kate. "But isn't that the job of a best friend, to be a hero to that person?"

"Personally, I don't see it as a job," said Max, "it's something I choose to do, not something I feel I have to do."

"Ok, so maybe 'job' was the wrong word, but you know what I mean, right?"

"Sure," said Kate. "Well, I think I know. I mean, I've never actually had a friend like that before. I mean, not until now," she said, her face reddening. "My father thinks you're my hero too, Max."

"Do you… do you want to talk about it, Kate?" asked Max.

"I will, but not yet," Kate answered. "The doctors told me to concentrate my efforts on building up my strength, getting better, talking to my friends and family, getting love and support, that sort of thing. He thinks if I talk about things like that too early it might send me back to the dark place again."

"Makes sense," said Chloe. "I wish I'd had advice like that."

"But Max? When I'm ready to talk, I'd… I'd like it to be you, if you don't mind." That comment brought tears to Max's eyes and she hugged Kate close.

"I'd be honoured, Kate."

"I know they'll try and get me to open up, but I need it to be with someone I really trust. Someone like my guardian angel." Kate smiled and hugged Max back with a fierce intensity. After a moment of thought, Chloe joined in as well and all three gave and received the comfort that only a dear friendship can bring. They stayed, talking about nothing much for another 15-20 minutes until the teas were either drunk or cold, then Chloe and Max finally rose to leave.

"We'll be back," said Max.

"When?"

"Tomorrow ok?" said Chloe. "Max has a lot of time on her hands now that she's suspended."

"You're suspended?" breathed Kate in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah."

"Why?"

"Long story. I'll tell you tomorrow, but it's nothing bad. I didn't do anything wrong," said Max.

"It's a load of bullshit," said Chloe, "that's what it is."

"And a good story for tomorrow."

"Curse you and your cliff-hangers!" said Kate, good-naturedly. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, guys, and thanks again for popping by."

"We'll bring some proper tea with us tomorrow," said Max, slapping Chloe's hand as it surreptitiously reached for the grapes once more. "Enough, Price!"


	30. 03-07 The Blackwell Detective Part 1

"There it is," said Chloe, indicating the RV while pulling into the parking lot of the Two Whales. "He's always here having lunch around this time." She parked at the back of the lot, and she and Max walked over to the RV.

"Wait, I recognise this," said Max. "It was parked at school on Monday. I saw it just before you… er, nearly ran me over."

"Saved you from Nathan, you mean," smirked Chloe. "Shitballs," she said, trying the door, "locked. I was hoping he was wasted. Sometimes he forgets to lock it. He's probably got the keys on him."

"Plan B, then?"

"Yeah. Okay, here's the plan," said Chloe, quickly. "I'll go to the diner and distract Frank by telling him I have his money, which I do, but he doesn't know that yet. I'll tell him he needs to come with me. Then you come in and rewind so Frank doesn't see me, then you can tell Frank he needs to check out his RV, and then you rewind after you get the key, and… um…"

"Relax, Cap'n Price," said Max, putting her hand on Chloe's arm. "I got this, okay?"

"Um, ok. Don't let my epic plan get in the way of yours," she said. "I'm gonna try and scrounge up a Scooby snack to distract his mangy mutt," said Chloe. "Go on, tempus fugit, girl, tempus fugit."

"Crap," said Max, "this is going to be a hard one. Um, let me think. Warehouse thirteen?"

"Close. Stargate SG-One," said Chloe.

"Dammit. Ok, the keys are mine. Go find a steak of something, I guess." She left Chloe in the parking lot and entered the diner. With no Joyce working there, the diner was noticeably quiet, although the smell of sizzling bacon was unmistakeable, and Max knew she was getting hungry again, but there was no time for that. Her phone buzzed and she found a text from her dad.

 _[RYAN]: Maxine, Pop here. I'm sorry I haven't gotten in touch sooner. I know your mom is very proud of you or saving that girl. As am I. We have no doubt that sending you to Blackwell was the best thing you ever demanded we do_ _It makes us so proud to read about you in the news and see actual video of you walking down from the roof with that girl._

 _[MAX]: Thanks Dad. Her name is Kate, by the way, and she's one of my closest friends here._

 _[RYAN]: Kate. Got it._

 _[MAX]: But I'm still suspended._

 _[RYAN]: Your mom and I think that's bullshit. Don't worry about it. Keep up with your homework and it will work out. Believe. We do._

 _[MAX]: Thanks Dad. I love you and Mom._

 _[RYAN]: I'll let her know._

Max smiled and looked around the diner. It was quieter today. She could see Frank in the corner, head down and eating. The television hung from the ceiling was on, and Max's interest was piqued at the mention of 'weather'.

"… but that doesn't explain the recent extreme weather patterns," said the interviewer.

"No," said a woman, identified by the caption as Dr Hedorah, a Portland meteorological expert, "but we have to start with the hypothesis that climate change is a partial cause for the unseasonal weather. That doesn't explain everything, of course. Frankly, we don't know yet."

"Dr Hedorah, will your team know more after their latest tests?"

"I hope we see more patterns," said Dr Hedorah, "which gives us an atmospheric template."

"Many local residents of Arcadia Bay have been questioning what has been going on with this crazy weather. An eclipse yesterday, a snowstorm two days ago, which as most of you know is not common this time of year! It's unprecedented, to be honest with you. The last time we had a snowstorm of this calibre was over a hundred years ago. And all of us are questioning, what exactly is happening in Arcadia Bay? We'll talk more after these messages."

 _Shit, it's me. I am happening in Arcadia Bay. But am I helping, or making it worse? Anyway, time to turn the brain all the way up to eleven. How to snag Frank's keys?_

She approached Frank's table and he looked up, frowning when he recognised her.

"You've got balls, little girl, showing up here in Rachel's clothes," he growled. "The fuck do you want?"

"Tell me, Frank," said Max. "How exactly do you know these are Rachel's clothes?"

"Because she looked beautiful in them and you look like ass."

"Thanks. I guess."

"It wasn't a compliment."

"Yeah," Max scratched the back of her neck, trying to stay calm. "I got that, thanks. And I'm here because unlike the rest of the town, Chloe and I are actually trying to find her, or what happened to her."

"I'll tell you exactly what happened to her," said Frank, and Max's hopes skyrocketed, only to come back down to earth with a bump. "She's gone, that's what's happened. She got bored of this shitdump, upped and left. Best thing she ever did, really."

"How did you know her?"

"None of your fucking business, girlie," he growled again.

"Grab your keys and let's check out your RV," she said.

"Let's not," he said. "You fucking creep me out. Fuck off."

Max felt the blood rush to her head and she grabbed his plate. "You know what, you're a fucking pig, Bowers," she said. "And pigs eat off the floor." She tipped the plate onto the floor, and stepped back.

"What the fuck?" snarled Frank. "I was eating those beans." His voice rose. " _I was eating those beans, you fucking…_ " He jumped up from the table and slipped on the beans, hitting the floor heard. Max couldn't help but giggle, but then he pulled a knife and his face contorted with rage.

 _Ok, no keys for Max that way. Plenty hurt though if I don't rewind._

o_o_o

She ignored Frank this time and walked away from the television towards the rest of the diner. She passed a cop sitting at the counter, and he turned to look at her, his face breaking into a wide grin as he recognised her.

"Super Maxine!" he said, holding out his hand, which Max shook. "That's what they're calling you down at the station."

"I'm sorry," she said. "You have me at a disadvantage."

"Of course, of course," he said, slapping his hand to his forehead. "Officer Anderson Berry, at your service. Always happy to see you good folk go above and beyond the call of duty to help your fellow citizens."

"I didn't do anything, really, sir," said Max. "I'm just glad I was able to be Kate's friend when it mattered most."

"And modest, too! Shucks, I'm sorry, but you did earn it. We're all real proud of you for helping Kate down."

"It's Kate who counts, sir. I was in the right place at the right time. Um," she hesitated. "Do you think Arcadia Bay is a normal town?"

"Normal? Define normal for me, young lady, and I'll let you know." He laughed. "But I'd take normal over this any day. A normal town with normal problems. Yeah, that sounds good."

"Kate was under suspicion from Blackwell for drugs. That's ridiculous. If they'd tried to help her rather than investigating her…"

"Yeah, look, we all respect David Madsen for his service, but he's a bit of a loose cannon, if you ask me. Too eager."

"Sounds about right. He was following Kate around, and me, and Rachel before she went missing."

"You knew Rachel?"

"No, she disappeared before I came here, or came back here, whatever. She was a friend of my best friend."

"I just recognised that top. That was one of hers, right?"

"Yeah. You knew her?"

"Um. Yeah. A lot of people knew her, to be honest. I picked her up for possession on more than one occasion. Nothing major, some weed here and there, nothing more. And we never did anything, just talked to her, cautioned her, that sort of thing. She was a lovely girl, none of us wanted to see her go off the rails. But, of course, she vanished."

"Did you look for her?"

"Of course we did! We searched the place top to bottom, found no trace of her at all. After a while, we had to slim down the investigation. She'd probably skipped town, you know."

"But you don't know what happened."

"Not exactly, no. Look, I shouldn't be talking to you about it, ok?"

"Ok, I just have one last question for you, then, if you don't mind."

"Shoot."

"Nathan Prescott. It seems that everyone is eager to investigate people around here. Kate, Rachel, Chloe, me, but not Nathan. Why is that? What does he represent?"

"Listen to me, and don't make me upchuck this lovely bacon here. You know exactly what the Prescotts represent, Maxine."

"Taking over Arcadia Bay?"

"You're not far wrong, although you didn't get that from me. I heard they're involved in some new big land deals. Mr Prescott helped out my family once, a while ago. So I made a deal with him. A deal I can't seem to get out of. Once in a while, I check up on them, make sure they're doing ok. Nathan included. Man, what I'd give for one instant replay in life. Wouldn't that be great, Maxine, to be able to rewind and fix a mistake?"

"Yeah. I…" Max again scratched the back of her neck. "Ok, thanks Officer Berry. I'll see you around."

"Indeed you will, young lady," he said. "Or at least, you will after I finish this delicious breakfast."

Max walked toward the jukebox, stopping, as always, to gaze hungrily at the display of cakes on the counter. She started when she heard a familiar, but unwelcome voice behind her.

"Rachel?" She turned to see Nathan sitting at the table she'd sat at the previous day. When he recognised Max, his face fell. "What the fuck, it's 'Max Amber'," he said. "Shouldn't you be in school? Oh no," he grinned, "you've been suspended. Is that your punk rock rebellion outfit now? Oh, and thanks for _trying_ to get me in trouble, bitch. Of course, that didn't go so well for you, did it now? I told you the other day in the parking lot, you can't touch me. When will you stupid bitches learn that?"

"Nathan," said Max, carefully, trying to control herself, "you may be right. Your family may well have some sway over some of the police officers here in Arcadia. But, considering we're in a public diner, with witnesses and a police officer over there in earshot, perhaps it might be intelligent not to advertise your rage."

"Oh yeah?" said Nathan, raising his voice. "Well, you shouldn't have bitch-snitched on me to that fucked-up principal."

Max quickly leaned over to Nathan and dropped her voice. "Nathan Prescott, you may think you've got away with it, but both you and I know that I was telling the truth."

"Prove it!" spat Nathan.

"I intend to," said Max, standing back up straight again. "And yes, I know your sugar-daddy will always protect you. And threaten me. But I'll get beyond that."

"You don't know shit about my father or me. Nobody here does!"

"I'm learning, make no mistake about that," said Max. "But why don't you tell me?"

"Why? So you can do your usual hipster crap and pretend to care? Spoiler alert. He's an asshole."

"Maybe I can help you?" Max didn't believe that for a second, but it was worth a try.

"I don't need you for anything except to stay out of my fucking business, understand me?"

"Oh, I understand. I also understand your dad hired a local cop to keep an eye on you and Frank Bowers. You know, like a babysitter. I didn't realise you needed a _babysitter_."

"Bullshit! My dad doesn't hire. He owns. And these fucking pigs know better than to narc on me."

"Are you sure about that? Because if Frank gets busted, well, we both know where he would point the finger, don't we?"

"He probably will get busted, he's into some freaky shit. But he knows what would happen if he fingered me. I mean, he once took some weird blood oath for Rach… uh, forget I told you that. Seriously. Now get off my crack, whore. Keep your piehole shut if you know what's good for you."

 _A blood oath? That sounds… maybe Rachel meant more to Frank than anyone knows. Perhaps I can use that. But how? Nathan is unstable… if I rewind and confront him about the blood oath… especially if it's a secret..._

o_o_o

"Rachel?" She turned to see Nathan sitting at the table she'd sat at the previous day. When he recognised Max, his face fell. "What the fuck, it's 'Max Amber'," he said. "Shouldn't you be in school? Oh no," he grinned, "you've been suspended. Is that your punk rock rebellion outfit now? Oh, and thanks for _trying_ to get me in trouble, bitch. Of course, that didn't go so well for you, did it now? I told you the other day in the parking lot, you can't touch me. When will you stupid bitches learn that?"

"Nathan," said Max, carefully, trying to control herself, "you may be right. Your family may well have some sway over some of the police officers here in Arcadia. But, considering we're in a public diner, with witnesses and a police officer over there in earshot, perhaps it might be intelligent not to advertise your rage."

"Oh yeah?" said Nathan, raising his voice. "Well, you shouldn't have bitch-snitched on me to that fucked-up principal."

Max quickly leaned over to Nathan and dropped her voice. "Nathan Prescott, you may think you've got away with it, but both you and I know that I was telling the truth. I _know_ you drugged Kate Marsh, you know it as well. The fact that nobody else believes me is irrelevant. The truth will come out."

"Just prove it!" he hissed. "You're an adult now, aren't you? That means I can sue your dumb ass for libel."

"I intend to," said Max, "but I hear things, you see. Like, weren't you supposed to keep your mouth shut about the blood oath Frank took for Rachel?" Her comment had the desired effect.

"What the fuck? Blood… I mean… who…? What the _fuck_? I never told… no-one… I mean, I never told anybody about that freaky shit." Nathan's eyes began darting from side to side. "Besides, everybody knows Frank is a liar and a loser. Even Rachel knew that."

"If that's the case, how come Rachel hung out with him more than you?"

"That's bullshit. She was playing him. She just wanted his stash. She let him take a few pictures… so he carries around her photo like she posed for love. Freak. Every time I saw him and those stupid cow fucking eyes he used to make for her, I laughed like a prick. She never loved him. Nor that stupid blue-haired chick you hang out with. She used to make the same fucking eyes." Nathan barked a short laugh. "Freaks, the pair of them."

"You knew Chloe?"

"Chloe? Ah yes, that was her name. Didn't she get expelled from Blackwell? That was a shame, wasn't it?"

 _Wait a second…_

On a hunch, and without thinking it through, Max said the first thing that came into her mind. "Nathan, did you or your father have something to do with Chloe's expulsion?"

"No fucking way, you can't know about…" he stopped himself. "I mean, I don't know what you're talking about, and you'd better not go spreading that around as well, or I really would sue you for libel. Anyway," he hissed, "you'd never prove it! Now, fuck off, dyke!" He turned back to his breakfast and Max decided enough was enough, and left him alone.

 _Ok, so confronting him about the blood oath worked. But, interesting though it is, how do I use it get Frank's keys? Think, girl, what do you know that could set him off balance, like you did with Nathan? Of course, the blood oath, but I can't just come out with that, can I? Need to build up to it. But how do I… what about the photo? Nathan said something about Frank carrying around a photo of Rachel posing for him. That could work…_

She headed back to Frank and stood over him, saying nothing. He tried to ignore her, but she just shuffled closer and closer, until…

"What the fuck now?" growled Frank. "Can't you just leave me the fuck alone?"

"I will in a moment. I just wanted to tell you I saw the photo that Rachel gave to you?" That got his full attention.

"How do you… Chloe, right?"

"She told me that one of Rachel's favourite pictures was the one she did for you."

"Really?" Frank sighed and shifted back in his seat. "Yeah, I mean, that's what I thought. She was just a natural beauty, y'know. Wait, lemme… wait a sec, I've got it here…" He dumped the contents of his pocket on to the table. Including his keys.

 _Score. Now to grab them and rewind._

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take your keys now, asshole," she said, smiling as she swiped the keychain from the table, stepping back and waiting for the explosion. She didn't have to wait long.

"Oh, you did _not_ just do that, bitch!" Frank yelled, jumping up from the table. He didn't get more than one step towards Max, though, as she raised her right hand.

o_o_o

Max exited the diner, keys in hand, smiling.

 _The Maxwell ninja strikes yet again._

She noticed Alyssa standing at the bus stop by the RV, and waved to her. Alyssa turned to wave back, but at that point a pickup drove past through a puddle, splashing muddy water up and all over the poor girl. She didn't even scream, just sighed and looked down at herself.

"Are you shitting me? Really?"

o_o_o

"Hey Alyssa!" called Max, heading quickly over to her friend. "Step back!" She did so as the truck arrived, only this time the water splashed over the pavement and not the girl. She smiled appreciatively as Max approached.

"Quick thinking, Max."

"That was close."

"Max?"

"Hmm?"

"That's the third time you've saved me from harm. I've noticed you're in the right place at just the right time."

"It's…"

"Thanks. You must be my angel or something."

"I haven't done anything special, Alyssa."

"Tell Kate that, Max. You're a Blackwell hero."

"Kate's a good person. She's my friend. And she was almost bullied to death by a video that people wouldn't stop watching. People that perhaps should have known better. She needed support. I'm glad I was able to be there for her."

"Yeah, I know. You made your point. I wanted to be there for her, but… I just didn't know what to say."

"A lot of people have told me that. You know what? Up on that roof? I didn't know what to say, either. I just held on to the fact that she was my dear friend, and I was fighting for her."

"I wish I could be more like you, Max."

"Alyssa, you're you. Don't try to be anyone else. But take it from me, a good friend is worth fighting for. Always."

"I'm going to make sure she knows just how many friends she really has from now on. I fucked up, I know. But I'm going to try and make amends."

"Amen to that. Just make sure you go see her when you can."

"I will. And thanks." She nodded as the bus arrived. "See you later, Max."


	31. 03-08 RV Snoopage

Chloe was waiting outside the door of the RV. She looked up as Max approached.

"Took your time, didn't you?" she said with a grin. By way of reply, Max just grinned and held up the key, jangling it. "I should have known," said Chloe. "The amazing SpiderMax."

"I couldn't have done it without Frank," said Max, handing the key to her friend. "Come on, let's get in and out. You find the Scooby snack?"

"I did," said Chloe, holding up a large meaty bone. "Ok, now Pompidou is…"

"Pompidou?"

"Frank's dog. His bark is far worse than his bite, though, so don't worry. I'll open the door, and you distract him with this bone. Ready?"

Max stretched and jumped up and down a couple of times. Noticing Chloe watching her, she decided to put on a bit of a show and stretch her arms over her head, dropping into a series of lunges.

"Seriously, like, what the fuck?" said Chloe, laughing hard.

"I'm getting ready for our ninja adventure," said Max, doing a couple of star jumps. "Ninjas need to be in peak condition, don't they?" She dropped down on the ground and managed a single push up before collapsing, to hoots of laughter from Chloe. "Ok, I think I'm done now. You go in. Just… go on without me."

"Get up, you mad dork!" she said, in between fits of laughter, reaching down and pulling Max to her feet. "There's something seriously wrong with you, though!"

"I don't think so."

"Oh, really? And why's that?"

"I made you laugh."

"You did."

"So I was successful." Max grimaced and held her side. "I think I'm getting a stitch. You ready?"

"Yup." Chloe handed the bone to Max, who took a step back, readying her arm. Chloe unlocked the door and pulled it open. Immediately, Pompidou, a brown, German Shepherd/Pitbull mixed breed, shot out like a bullet, snarling and barking. Not rushing, Max made sure the dog saw and smelled the bone before she threw it as far as she could into the parking lot. Pompidou veered left and chased after the bone, barking. He grabbed the bone and settled down to have a good gnaw.

"I think we just made that dog our bitch," said Chloe, giggling. "Get it?"

"Groan," said Max, smiling. "Just get in and promise me you won't say that ever again."

"Ok, so now we can snoop in peace. Let's waste no time!"

Max laughed. "That one's easy. We watched it together. Conan the Barbarian."

"Which one?"

"Early eighties. Arnold Schwarzenegger."

"Good memory, Max." They both slipped inside the RV and closed the door behind them. Max immediately held her nose.

 _Oh my god. I thought my place was a mess, but this is just a total shithole._

Unity and messy were two words that didn't even come close to describe what Max saw in front of her. The whole vehicle was like a pigsty. There were dirty dishes piled high in the sink, clothes all over the place, and the floor was caked with muddy footprints and dirt. A light neon blue floor stand speaker stood, lit and ready to speak, the cable trailing across the floor.

"Ok, so the home of a creepy drug dealer."

"Frank has issues," said Chloe, "but he's not creepy."

"Chloe, I saw him at the junkyard with you, remember?" She slapped her forehead. "Sorry, you don't remember, do you?"

"Look Max, I don't know what he did or what you saw, but Frank's never been creepy or a perv to me or Rachel. At least, I didn't think so until I saw him with her bracelet." She headed to the front and sat down behind the steering wheel, gripping it tightly with a huge smile on her face. "We could cruise anywhere in this bad boy," she whooped. "Can you see us heading down the cost to Big Sur and beyond?"

"Yes," said Max, grinning at her friend's obvious delight, "we'd be tearing up the highway. And you'd probably want me to kiss you again…" Without allowing Chloe to reply, she hastily continued. "Chloe, come on, we're on a schedule. We need to find out about Rachel, yeah?"

"I know," shrugged Chloe, getting back up, "I was just daydreaming. Ok, let's go to work."

"You really want me to answer that?"

"You know the rules, Max."

"But it's so _easy!_ "

"Max…"

"Ok, ok. Reservoir Dogs."

"Ha! No!"

"What? It was _totally_ in Reservoir Dogs!"

"Yeah, I know, but I was thinking of Die Hard with a Vengeance."

"No way!" shrieked Max. "That is totally unfair."

"Ok, but you only get half points for that," conceded Chloe. "You scope the area. I'll see what I can get from his computer."

Max grumbled under her breath as she began searching the RV. She started in the kitchen area, looking through the cupboards and drawers.

 _Man, I'm gonna need a tetanus shot after this._

Even though she was the tidiest person in the world, Max found it hard to resist the temptation to do the washing up. She smiled as she realised this, and began humming softly to herself to keep her mind busy.

 _There may be hope for me yet!_

There were several boxes of baggies, undoubtedly for his dealing, in amongst the cereals, candy bars and soda cans that appeared to inhabit the cupboards.

 _Dude, haven't you heard of nutrition? Salad? Vegetables? Five-a-day and all that? No wonder he's grumpy. I bet it's the same in the fridge… Yep. No calcium at all!_

Max left the front part of the RV, noting the nice CD player in amongst all the crap, and headed to the back, the living area, if one could call it that. Just as messy as the kitchen area, there were clothes casually tossed into every corner, and an unmade bed with a blowtorch perched on the covers, together with a bunch of pills, some books and magazines. Another CD player stood to the side of the bed, with a picture of Frank posing next to Pompidou, his tongue hung out in an unmistakable smile.

 _Kind of cute, actually. Maybe Pompidou is a nice poochie, once you get to know him. Or he gets to know you. That's the tricky part, though._

"Anything yet?" called Chloe.

"Nothing!"

"Ok, keep looking. There has to be something here."

"Roger, Cap'n!"

Ten minutes later, Max sat on the bed. She was stuck. She'd looked pretty much everywhere she could think of. The wardrobe, all the cupboards and drawers, she'd even looked behind the sink and (holding her nose) behind the toilet and even in the cistern, although the smell made her retch and she couldn't stay in there too long. She sat, looking around.

 _Secrets, secrets, where would you hide?_

"These places have any hiding spots, Chlo?" she called, her eyes roaming the floor, walls, cupboard, vents, ceiling…

 _Vents? Wait… vents open up, don't they?_

Her heart beating with excitement, she tried to prise the vent behind the bed open, but she couldn't quite get behind it. Thinking quickly, she popped into the kitchen and found a large knife she could use. Sliding the blade behind the vent, she prised it open without any trouble and looked inside.

 _Curse. Nothing there._

But there was another vent, in the wall opposite. She prised this one open and gave a little yelp of victory. Slotted inside the vent was a small notebook, it looked to be well thumbed. She took it out and opened it, and immediately knew she'd hit payday. There was a photograph of Rachel hugging Pompidou, who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the attention. She was sat on the bed, with Pompidou stretched out lazily on her lap, her arms around the dog, who was licking her face.

 _So Pompidou likes Rachel. She must have spent quite a bit of time with him and Frank._

Behind the photo was a note.

 _Frankie B._

 _Hope you read this first thing in the morning. Sorry about last night. I was being a monstrous bitch and took it out on you. And poor Pompidou. There's a lot of weird shit going on in my life and sometimes I feel like I'm never going to get out of Arcadia Bay. Thank god for you. You're one of the best things I have here and I smile when I think of us together. Let's just drive out of here forever._

 _Love u always._

 _RA._

 _Oh Chloe, I'm so sorry. It seems like Rachel wasn't planning on you staying in her life at all._

Max felt a tear in her eye and blinked it away, unsure whether she was feeling for Rachel, Frank or Chloe. There were more photos as well, one of Rachel sitting behind the wheel of the RV, driving. She looked genuinely happy, but was keeping her eyes on the road ahead rather than posing for the camera. There was a photo of Rachel and Frank in each other's arms. It was the first time Max had really seen Rachel's height.

 _She wasn't tall. Chloe keeps saying she was my size, and her clothes fit me. But I thought she wanted to be a model? She seems a bit short for a model, surely?_

The next photo she looked at once and put it aside straight away. It was a photo of Rachel in her underwear, obviously posing for Frank, or dancing for him, it wasn't quite clear. What _was_ clear was that she was very comfortable taking her clothes off for Frank. She looked at the final piece of paper in the notebook, another note from Rachel, but this one had a more serious tone to it.

 _Frank._

 _That was not cool what you did. And don't blame the drugs. You actually scared me and I thought you'd never chill out. I've never seen you act that way and the next time will be the last. I'm a Leo and we don't look back. I care about you, us, so maybe we need to break our routine._

 _Xo RA._

"Found anything?" called Chloe. Max headed back to her friend and gave her the book. Chloe leafed through, her expression darkening with each photo. She slammed the book shut at the final photo, the one of Rachel in her underwear, and she held her head in her hands. "It makes me sick that Rachel posed like this for Frank. Or wrote him love letters," she said. "She was banging Frank. She straight up lied to my face! _Fuck!_ "

"Chloe…" Max tried to put a placating hand on Chloe's shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"Why didn't she say anything?"

"Probably because she knew how you'd react."

"And what does that mean?"

"I mean, like you're reacting now, Chloe."

"Then she wasn't much of a fucking friend, was she? Just another person who shits all over me."

"Chloe…"

"Why does everybody in my life let me down? Max could see that Chloe was close to tears. "My dad gets himself killed, you bail on me for years, my mother gloms onto step-fucker, now Rachel betrays me."

"Chloe, Rachel is missing. Nobody betrayed you." Max spoke in the softest tone she could manage, but it wasn't working this time.

" _Bullshit!_ Who hasn't betrayed me? Fuck everybody!" She jumped up from the computer and stormed out, pushing past Max and kicking the door open. She tossed Frank's keys into the parking lot and stalked off towards her truck. Max had to jog to keep up.

"Chloe! Wait up!" she called, but Chloe didn't even look back. She climbed into her truck and gunned the engine, and for one moment Max thought she'd drive off without her. But then the passenger door was kicked open.

"Are you getting in or what?"

Without a word, Max sighed in relief and climbed in the truck. She barely had time to close the door before Chloe reversed out of the parking lot without looking. Max struggled with the seatbelt and a car came to a screaming halt as Chloe reversed into the road straight in front of it.

"Chloe! Watch the road!" snapped Max. "I know you're pissed, but _be careful!_ " Chloe didn't answer and just gunned the engine once more and drove off, speeding through the town. Max had given up trying to get the seatbelt on and just held it around her, trying to stay in her seat as Chloe took the corners and bends at crazy speeds.

"Chloe, listen to me," said Max. "You can't keep blaming me and everybody else for everything wrong in your life. It's so not fair."

"Why not?" said Chloe, keeping her eyes on the road. Max tried again with the seatbelt and was relieved to hear it click into place. "Everybody I've loved has left me and fucked with me. If I don't blame everyone else, then it's all my fault, and _fuck that!_ "

"Chloe, can you _please_ slow down," said Max, allowing her voice to tremble. "You're scaring me."

"And Rachel. Bitch was banging that pig Frank behind my back. She betrayed me. How could she do that. With Frank, of all people? I fucking loved her, she knew it! And you! You're the same," she spat. "You left me. You're just like everyone else. You pretend to care about me, but you've got your own agenda."

" _Chloe!_ " snapped Max. "Chloe Elizabeth Price, you take that back. Right now. I mean it." Chloe hesitated, then hung her head.

"Ok, fine. But you did leave me."

"Yes, I did. I told you how sorry I am, I don't know what else I can do if you keep beating me with that stick, Chloe. It hurts, ok? You're my best friend and I love you and it fucking hurts ok? Have you got any idea? I know what I did and I have to live with that every day, knowing I hurt you. That hurts me _all the time_ , do you understand that? I'm trying my best to make amends, to be the best friend to you I can possibly be. I am determined to be one hundred percent reliable. There is _no fucking way_ I'm going to let you down again. Once you get that into your head, you'd feel a whole lot better. At least one of us would, then."

"Max..." Chloe's voice was small. "I'm sorry. It's just… Rachel. You know what she meant to me."

"I know."

"And she lied to me, Max. You can't argue that."

"I'm sorry, Chloe. I know it's not what you wanted to find out. But Rachel is still missing, we can't stop now."

"I know that."

"Your mom is still around."

"Yeah, but look what roadkill she dragged into my life."

"I know you and David don't see eye to eye, and to be honest, neither do I, but Joyce loves him, Chloe. You can't ask her to be alone for the rest of her life."

"She wouldn't be alone. She has me."

"You know what I mean."

"But… David? Seriously?"

"Chloe, Joyce loves you. She really does. She'd do anything for you. You can't blame her, except maybe for her choice in men, but _you_ are her world. Can't you see that?"

"I'd see a lot clearer if my dad hadn't gone and left."

"William? You can't blame him. He didn't exactly choose to leave you, did he?"

"I know, I know, but it doesn't make it any fucking easier. My mom actually blames herself for calling him, just because she wanted a ride home from work. You remember, right? We were in the house with him and he had to go pick her up. If she hadn't called him, or he hadn't gone to pick her up in his car, he'd still be here now. _Fuck!_ "In rage, she punched the steering wheel. "Sometimes, I blame her as well."

 _Oh Chloe, you're so vulnerable underneath all that rage. I wish you'd let me in, I know I could help you quell your anger, but you won't trust me._

"No, you don't, Chloe."

"Yes, Max, I do. Do you know what it's like to wait for your father to come home when you're a kid, and he never does?"

"No, of course I don't. But I _was_ there. It was just a terrible accident, Chloe! There's nothing you or I, or Joyce, could have done. And if I know Joyce, I'm pretty sure she spent a long time beating herself up over wanting that ride."

"I wish that made me feel better, Max. But the truth is, ever since he died, my life has been dipped in shit. The only saving grace was Rachel, and I find out now that was just a fucking lie."

"Chloe, don't say that. Rachel loved you, I'm sure of it. But just not in the way you loved her. I'm sure that, to her, you were her best friend."

"Shut up, Max, you don't know anything about her. Nothing at all. Neither do I." She hung her head. "I thought I did."

"Look, you probably don't want to hear this, but it's no accident that you're still here. Fighting. Alive. With me."

"You're right," said Chloe, Max's heart leaping, but being dashed a moment later. "I don't want to hear this."

"Chloe, please, I can't do this on my own. I don't want to do this on my own. I need you with me. And Rachel needs you."

"No she doesn't. She has Frank. And you were fine without me for five years. You'll be fine again." Chloe pulled up to the front of Blackwell and stopped the truck. Max looked across at her, but she pointedly looked out of the left window, refusing to talk or even acknowledge Max, who took the hint and opened the door. She climbed out of the truck, but turned back, her hand on the door.

"Chloe, you're right," she snapped. "You're absolutely right. You don't need anyone, you're absolutely fine on your own. You're happy, you're not lonely or angry at all, you certainly don't need a best friend who loves you and would do fucking anything for you. You can completely disregard the fact that she desperately needs her best friend by her side. You could do without her, but she can't do without you. And no matter how hard you try and push her away, she isn't going anywhere." She closed the door and leant back through the window. "Don't do this to me, Chloe," she said, her voice cracking. "Please."

"You can't help this time, Max. Not unless you can rewind back five years and save my dad. I'd give anything for that. Have a nice day." Chloe then drove away without another word and Max walked sadly up the steps toward Blackwell.

 _Fucking Chloe, she's so fucking stubborn sometimes when she doesn't get her own way, or when she finds out shit she doesn't like._

"Max, there you are." It was Mr Jefferson, walking up to her. "Can I talk to you for a moment, please?"

"Uh, sure, Mr Jefferson." _I can do without this now._

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm okay, I guess. It's hard to focus on much at the moment. Especially after what happened."

"I know. I'm truly sorry for Kate, and that you had to see that. If you want, there _are_ counsellors available. I just wanted to remind you how proud we all are of you."

"Proud enough to get me suspended, yes?"

"You mean accusing Nathan Prescott of drugging Kate? And reporting him for having a gun on campus. Whether it's true or not, you have to know that wasn't your most intelligent move, Max."

"Yeah, I guess not. But I know he drugged Kate. And I guess you could have helped her more, sir."

"Honestly, I only tried to help her, but she didn't want my advice, okay?"

"And I saw you and Victoria talking last night."

"Honestly Max? Who needs a surveillance system when you have Max Caulfield and her camera eyes? You might be the nosiest student on campus, you know."

"I know, sir. It's a bad habit."

"Don't let it turn into a fatal character flaw, okay? Photographers need to be nosey, sure, but you need to know when to stop, and when something is none of your business. Now look, when you get back from your suspension, we need to talk about your future, sit down and have a chat about where you want to go, what you want to do. And please, I still want you to enter the contest, Max."

"Thanks, Mr Jefferson, but a career in photography seems just as far away now as San Francisco. I'm just not confident."

"We'll talk about it more when you return. Ok, off you go now, Max."

"Thanks, sir."

As Max neared the dormitory, sadness turned to anger, but just as quickly turned back to sadness.

 _I can't be angry at her, no matter how much I might want to. She is right, technically, but she can't see that Joyce loves her and is there for her no matter what, and the same for me._

Max climbed the stairs to the second floor, and opened the door. The corridor was unusually quiet and she passed many messages on whiteboards – each one of them in support of Kate.

 _Yeah,_ now _they support and help her. Where were they all yesterday?_

She stopped outside her door and looked at her whiteboard. Somebody had written ' _Kate's Angel. Thank you._ ' on it, and Max smiled, feeling more than a little heroic inside. But as she turned the door, she stopped and listened.

 _Is that…_

She heard it again. It was definitely a sob, albeit a muffled one. And it was coming from an unexpected source.

 _Should I?_

Decision made, she walked across the hallway and knocked softly at the door. Without waiting for an answer, she pushed it carefully open and peered inside.

"Victoria?"


	32. 03-09 Queen Bee

The brisk morning air was cool on her skin, the road solid and unyielding beneath her feet as Victoria chased the clock, trying to beat her best time. Seven o'clock in the morning always found her on her morning run, making sure she kept in shape. Her route took her from the campus, down into the town and along the coastal road, before sweeping up beyond the town and coming round in a big circle back to the campus. Usually it took her around 45-50 minutes, although her all-time record was 38 minutes 14 seconds. She didn't really count that though, because it almost killed her and she'd spent 2 hours throwing up afterwards. She normally, when she was in the mood, tried to break 43 minutes, and sometimes she went for 41.

This morning was a 41.

She'd never admit it to anyone, of course, but she was badly shaken after the events of the previous day.

 _It wasn't supposed to go that far; she wasn't supposed to jump goddammit!_

She'd only wanted to take the girl down a peg or two, teach her that prancing around the school preaching abstinence was _really_ not the way things were done at Blackwell. She was always so happy, so forgiving and so generous it was nauseating. So that's why the little party/video was arranged.

 _And it was working so well. She'd stopped preaching and, well, everything else for a few days. Not a peep. It was glorious. Until..._

Until she'd ruined it all by trying to jump off the roof.

Victoria ran harder, as if trying to leave her emotions behind. She'd been plagued by a new emotion since the previous evening, since she'd returned to her dorm, once they were all allowed back inside. It had been ghostly silent in the corridor, nobody said a word to anyone, just a couple of acknowledging nods and everyone retired to their rooms. And that's how it stayed for the rest of the evening, apart from the occasional sob floating down the hallway like a ghost on the breeze.

Even when she'd slipped out after curfew to find Mark Jefferson, that hadn't gone to plan, either. She thought it was a good opportunity, maybe he'd be a shoulder to cry on, offer her some support, that sort of thing (maybe more), but he was totally oblivious to all her subtle hints. Then, when the hints became less than subtle, he'd blown her off and she'd ended up by lashing out at him, which didn't go well at all.

 _Fuck. Made a right fool of myself there._

Her feet pounded the tarmac as she turned the corner and started the climb back up to Blackwell. No doubt about it, it was going to be a trying day. She had no idea how trying it would turn out to be.

She climbed the stairs to the dorm, stopping at the top to catch her breath. She knew she'd overdone it this morning, but she had the time for a long shower and lots of water before her French class at 10:00. However, when she arrived at her door, she found it slightly ajar. This wasn't unusual, as sometimes Taylor or Courtney would pop in when she'd told them to go get something for her. They'd done that, in fact, just two days ago, after 'the paint job'. They'd taken their sweet time getting her the towels, and they hadn't closed her door properly afterwards. She'd given them a talking to then, and it looked like they'd be in line for another one now.

Only it wasn't Taylor or Courtney.

It was Nathan, sat on her bed, waiting for her. He looked up and smiled as she walked in, and she smiled wearily back.

"Good morning."

"Morning Nathan," she said. "You want something?"

"Thought we could get some breakfast," he said. "I'm buying."

"You're in a good mood," she said.

"I believe I am," answered Nathan. "I think today is going to be a good day."

"Tell me about it over breakfast, then," she said. "In the meantime, I need a shower, and you need to be somewhere else. So scoot."

"I'll be in my car," he said. "Don't be too long, ok?" He jumped up and disappeared through the door. Victoria closed the door behind him (why doesn't he _ever_ shut it himself) and prepared for her (much shorter) shower.

 _What does he want, now? He seemed very bright, far too happy given the events of yesterday. In fact, he sounds like he's gotten away with something. Oh well, I suppose I'll find out soon._

After her shower, Victoria met Nathan in the parking lot and climbed into his white SUV. He took her to his father's exclusive breakfast club in the town, set back off the coastal road but with a great view of the bay itself. They sat in silence while the waiters brought them a European-style breakfast of coffee, fruit, fresh butter croissants, and a classic Eggs Benedict. Victoria sipped her coffee and watched her friend. He hadn't touched his breakfast, but she knew better than to speak first. Talking with Nathan Prescott was a game, and most people fell foul of him because they had no idea of the rules. She didn't know them all herself, but she'd a good idea of most of them. He may be in a good mood at the moment, but it was prone to change at the drop of a hat. She also found herself internally praying that the waiters didn't get anything wrong. She also found herself really enjoying her breakfast. The croissant was absolutely delicious; warm and fluffy.

"So, how are you this morning?" Classic Prescott opening. Ball in Victoria's court straight away. Still, she had her classic response ready and waiting.

"Fine. You seem happy."

"You noticed."

"I did." Victoria sliced into her eggs and smiled when the yolk flowed, mingling with the hollandaise sauce.

 _Ok, so he's playing cautious this morning. Perhaps I need to push a little._

"Come on, Nathan, you obviously want to talk about something. Out with it," she said, knowing this was a potentially dangerous play, but also knowing that Nathan was desperate to brag about something, and that usually won out. She was right.

"Maxine Caulfield."

"The waif hipster? Full of bullshit? What about her?"

"She's suspended."

 _Really? She doesn't get into trouble. She doesn't get into anything at all. Apart from saving… her._

"Really? What for?"

"Making false accusations against yours truly." Nathan leaned back and stretched noisily. "She… uh… learned the error of her ways."

"She made allegations against you?" The game temporarily on hiatus, Victoria found it difficult to keep the surprise out of her voice. "That doesn't sound like Maxine. She doesn't tend to get involved in anything."

"Well, she was last night. She was totally set on telling the filthiest lies about me. Luckily, the principal didn't believe her, and when my father got involved, well, enough said there, I think. He may be an asshole, but he's useful at times."

"What did she accuse you of?"

"You know what happened yesterday?"

"Nathan, I was there, wasn't I? Who doesn't know about it?"

"Well, according to Little Miss Lamefield, I put her up on that roof."

"You?"

"Yeah. Shocker, isn't it? Apparently it was all my fault. I mean, she just got wasted at that party and let her inhibitions out, but Caulfield said I'd drugged her. She even made up some shit about me taking her to the hospital. Total bullshit, if you ask me."

"Nathan…" The game was back on, and at a dangerous place. Disagreeing with a Prescott was never an intelligent move at the best of times, so she'd have to walk very cautiously. "You did have some… you said you were going to…"

"Yeah, Tori, I know what I said," said Nathan, his eyes boring into Victoria, "but I didn't need to do anything. The girl just got wasted on her own. I'm just glad you were there to record it. That was a stroke of genius."

"Why, thank you, Mr Prescott," said Victoria, her mind whirling furiously. She knew she should be relieved that Nathan hadn't drugged… _her_ , but something was nagging at the back of her mind. She knew Nathan wasn't the most truthful of people, but he'd no reason to lie to her, would he? "So she tried to make out it was all your fault?"

"Yeah. Apparently I drugged her, then took her to the hospital or something, I don't know, I wasn't really listening to be honest."

"But you did leave with her, I saw you."

"Yeah, when you'd finished recording, I took her back to her dorm. I mean, she was so fucking wasted she wasn't going to get there on her own, was she? But then, get this, Lamefield then had the _fucking arrogance_ to accuse me of bringing a gun into school, and waving it around the girls' bathroom yesterday."

" _What?_ "

"Yeah, I know. Like, what the fuck ever?" Ignorant of the disapproving glances from some of the other people in the club at his use of language, and the fact he stuffed a whole croissant into his mouth, he shook his head. "Shoshn'th shee nough phoo eyam?" he said. When Victoria merely shrugged, he swallowed the croissant. "Doesn't she know who I am?"

"Well, if she didn't, I think she probably does now. But didn't the principal say anything about your fight with Warren on Monday?"

"Nah, my father made sure he ignored that. Little prick, thinking with his dick instead of his brain, trying to protect Lamefield. They should just get on and bang; they totally deserve each other."

"You were looking for her?"

"Yeah, after I saw her in the bathroom, she…" Nathan stopped as Victoria's eyes widened.

"So you _were_ in the girls' bathroom."

"So?" said Nathan, trying to recover himself. "I practically own the fucking school. I can go wherever I want. Anyway, that little pissant tried to protect Lamefield and got a faceful of me instead. Hah!"

"Why would you even want to go in there, though?"

"Who the fuck cares? Anyway, the important thing is that Lamefield is suspended. And that girl's ok, so there's nothing to worry about. Fuck, I've had enough of this place. Let's bail."

"I'm nearly finished," said Victoria, without thinking.

"I said. Let's bail. Now. Or do you want to stay here?"

"No," she said, mentally slapping herself for forgetting the rules. "Let's go. I need to get ready for French."

They both walked out without a word and drove back to Blackwell in silence. Nathan dropped her off near the front of the school and she hurried to the dorms to get ready for class, all the time her mind working overtime.

 _He was in the girls' bathroom. He was in the girls' bathroom. Why would he even go in there? Why would he lie about it? Did he actually…_

…

"You're very quiet, Tori. That's, like, totally not you." Courtney looked across at her friend, sat, as always, at their table in the cafeteria.

"Sorry?" Courtney's comment broke Victoria out of her reverie.

"I said you were quiet. You seem miles away."

"And? Can't I be quiet if I want to?" The truth was, Victoria was troubled by some of the things Nathan had said that morning at the breakfast club.

 _Did he drug her at the party? If he didn't, then does that mean that it's all_ my _fault? Surely not. I mean, I only wanted to bring her down a peg or two, film her getting drunk, that sort of thing. The making out part was a bonus! But that doesn't mean I…_

"Sorry?"

"Tori, you're really out of it today," laughed Courtney. "Isn't she, Tails?" To her left, Taylor nodded as she ate her lunch.

"Like, Courts, if Victoria is quiet, then she's totally thinking about something important. It's not for us to question that, now is it?"

"Of course not," babbled the girl, "I mean, I'm not questioning it at all, I was just saying…"

"Yeah, well, I _am_ thinking," snapped Victoria, "so you'd be wise to think as well, yeah?" She continued to eat her lunch in silence, the other two girls looking at her a little fearfully.

"I'm glad Kate's ok," said Courtney, "I didn't want her to jump."

"I'd rather not talk about that," said Taylor.

"Why not, Tails?"

"I mean, like, I haven't really got over the stress she put us through, you know? And that fucking hipster bullshit Maxine isn't helping either."

"How come? She's the one that talked Kate down," said Courtney.

"Yeah, and I fucking owe her back for what she did to me last night." Victoria looked up at that comment.

"Go on, Tails," she said. "What did Lamefield do?"

"I couldn't sleep, you know, after the stress of yesterday. I mean, like, seeing Kate up on that roof, that's not something that you want to go through at all, is it? I mean, like, I feel for Kate and all, but she shouldn't have put me, I mean, like, _all of us_ through that yesterday. So I got up and went to the showers, you know, have a time out, splash my face, try and get over the stress, and in she flounces, like she owned the place."

"Well, she does think she's better than anyone else, doesn't she?" said Courtney. "I mean, that's why she walks around like that, all quiet and shit. She's too good for the likes of us. Hah!"

"So she walked in, saw me and started screaming at me! I mean, like, just completely out of the blue!"

"Screaming at you?" said Victoria. "Maxine? She doesn't scream."

"Yeah well, she found her voice last night," said Taylor. "Truth, I swear. I mean, like, I couldn't get a word in, she just, just… _verballly assaulted_ me for like ten minutes. Screaming, swearing, I mean, like, I felt totally violated. Then she left."

"No way," said Courtney.

"I'm telling you the truth," said Taylor.

"What was she saying?"

"That it was my fault that Kate was on the roof. I did this, I did that… blah blah fucking blah, I didn't listen to most of it; I was just shocked that she'd do that to me. Me? I mean, like, really? She shouldn't even be allowed to _speak_ to me, in all honesty. But no, she goes and screams at me for a good fifteen, twenty minutes. Then leaves like nothing happened."

"O. M. G." Courtney's hands were in front of her face in disbelief. "Like, that's so totally wrong and unfair. How could she possibly blame us for anything? It's not like we did anything… much."

"I mean, like, totally, Courts," said Taylor. "I mean, like, the total cheek of the girl to even talk to me! I don't even think I'm over the shock now! And not just talking, but screaming."

"Agreed," said Victoria. "It's just not like her. She just sits in the corner and says nothing most of the time." She paused, thoughtfully playing with her hair. "Something must have got to her. Why would she blame you? Did you say anything?"

"Me? No, I didn't say anything, I didn't get the chance! I mean, like, she did _all_ of the 'saying', Tori."

"Did you say anything to… the other girl?" Try as she might, Victoria was unable to say her name.

 _What the fuck is this? Guilt? Me? Seriously?_

"Kate? Like, why would we say anything to her?"

 _That's an evasive answer if ever I heard one._

"Tails…"

"Like no way, Tori, we wouldn't…"

"… say anything," finished Courtney.

"Unless… But, I mean, like, that was nothing." Both Taylor and Courtney shared a glance.

 _They're lying._

"Ok, I'm not in the mood for any of your crap, both of you. So out with it. What did you say?"

"Nothing, really. We… uh… might have let slip about the sequel video."

" _What?_ "

"I mean, like, it's just what we talked about earlier, when you and me saw her in the showers."

"There wasn't a sequel, Taylor."

"We talked about it in the showers earlier in the morning."

"And you expect me to remember something like that? Tell me exactly what you said."

"Well, we saw her in the bathrooms."

"When?"

"Lunchtime yesterday. She looked really sad, so we, like, thought we'd cheer her up. You know, since the first video was such a hit and made her into a… uh… _minor_ celebrity, she'd be happy to know the sequel was on the way."

"You told her that?"

"Yeah, like, she totally freaked out." Taylor grinned.

"It was awesome!" said Courtney, and Victoria felt the bottom of her stomach drop out.

 _It was us. It was all us._

"Do you freaks realised what you did? Seriously?" said Victoria, and Taylor's smile vanished in an instant.

"I mean, like, we just did what you'd have done, Tori."

 _We did it._

"No, I'll tell you what you've done. What _we've_ done. What we did is almost kill that girl, Taylor, don't you realise?"

 _She jumped because of us. Because of… me._

"But…"

"No buts about it, Courtney. Do you think it's a coincidence that she tried to jump _right after you told her about the sequel video?_ "

"Uh…"

 _Oh god. It was my fault._

"Yeah. Uh. What a great response from you. We almost killed a girl yesterday, Taylor. I don't know about you, but I don't feel fucking great about that." Victoria felt her stomach tremble and begin to heave. "I have to go. Uh, make notes in class if I'm not back." She rose and collected her bag, leaving her half-eaten lunch on the table.

"Oh. Yeah. Like, totally, Tori," said Courtney, and Taylor nodded agreement as Victoria fairly ran (well, walked very quickly) from the cafeteria towards the nearest bathroom, covering her mouth with her hand.

…

The concerned texts from Taylor and Courtney stayed unread. She'd made it back to her room from the bathroom, having only just made it to the bathroom before her stomach had decided it didn't want to keep her lunch after all. She'd managed a few sips of water, but that was it.

Victoria lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't shift the horrible feeling at the pit of her stomach, the feeling that this time, she'd really gone too far.

Kate hadn't jumped, she knew that and was thankful (just how thankful she'd never be able to admit to anyone), but in her mind's eye, she couldn't help but replay the scene over and over again, and each time, Max wasn't there to save her and she jumped, her body plummeting off the roof towards the ground below. Because of the number of people who'd been there at the time, she couldn't see the impact (something else she was exceedingly thankful of), but she heard it, and each time it was sickening. And then the screaming started. Over and over again, she couldn't get it out of her head. And with the screaming, the knowledge, hitting her like a train each time, that she'd caused this. She was responsible for the death of a student. And the screaming wouldn't stop. She curled up in the foetal position, gripping her head tightly, trying to block out the sickening impact and screaming, to no avail.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, quietly, "I'm so sorry, Kate. I never meant any of this." And finally, she broke down and the tears that had been threatening all afternoon overwhelmed her.

In the past, when Victoria had allowed herself to have a good cry, (a proper cry, not the fake ones she'd learned to put on to get her own way), she'd felt much better afterwards, but not this time. She lay there, still curled up, whimpering softly, every now and then heaving as a louder sob escaped her lips. She was only vaguely aware of the soft knocking at her door, but she couldn't help but hear the quiet "Victoria?" that followed.

 _Shit, I didn't lock the door!_

Realisation turned to panic, but she was too late. The door opened, and a completely unexpected face peeked around.

"Maxine?" Her tears dried up instantly, she was so shocked. "What… what the fuck?"


	33. 03-10 A Surprising Conversation

"Victoria? Can I come in, please?"

Flustered, Victoria immediately sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes in a damage limitation move. "What the fuck? Doesn't anyone _ever knock?_ And, what the fuck are you doing coming in here anyway?" A second thought crossed her mind, and she narrowed her eyes. "Where's your camera? Don't you fucking dare try and use this against me, Caulfield, or, so help me God I will make your entire life a fucking misery." To her surprise, Max didn't withdraw. Instead, she entered the room fully and closed the door behind her, locking it.

"What the fuck? Maxine…"

"Victoria, can you stop with the 'holier than thou' for a moment, please?" Max's voice was soft and soothing, and her face wore an expression of… concern? Worry? "I know we're not friends, and I know you hate me, but you're in pain, that much is obvious. And I learned yesterday that without support, pain can overwhelm you."

"You know nothing about me, Lamefield," snapped Victoria. "Just get the fuck out of here."

"No."

"What? _What?_ "

"I'm not leaving you. Not yet, Victoria."

"I want you to leave me alone."

"No. Look what happened to Kate."

"I'm _nothing_ like her, Lamefield. I'm not going to jump, so you can fuck right off!"

 _Please, just leave me alone._

"Yeah, I bet Kate didn't think so, too. So I'm going to stay with you. You can shout and scream at me if you want, you can sit in silence with me, or you can talk to me. Either way, you're stuck with me for a while." She dropped her voice. "Please, Victoria, I know you're hurting, let me help you. I promise you anything you say will never leave this room."

 _Is she serious? It could be… nice to have someone actually listen for once._

"Just sit over there and don't get in my way, then," Victoria snapped. Max nodded and took her seat on the small chair near the desk, sitting primly with her hands clasped together on her knees. "And if I hear you've said anything to anyone…"

"Victoria, you don't need to be like that, ok?" Max didn't seem to have a problem interrupting her. "It's just you and me here, there's no-one around to show off to, ok? Please, just stop with the hate."

"You… you can't speak to me like that!"

Max looked around her. "Who… who are you talking to? There's nobody here to listen to that Queen Bee stuff, Victoria. It's just me. Why do you have to be so mean to everyone?" Victoria opened her mouth but couldn't think of a suitable retort.

"I'm not mean to everyone…"

"Yes, you are," said Max. "You're mean to me, Kate, Juliet and Dana, and you're even mean to Taylor and Courtney, and they're supposed to be your friends."

"Taylor and… how dare you suggest…"

"Victoria, I've seen how you are with them. They're afraid of you, of doing something wrong. Is it really important that they hang onto your every word?"

"They… I… look, I have a reputation to protect, not that you'd understand. There are… certain things that are expected of me."

"I know, I get the Queen Bee thing, but to be honest with you, it kinda comes across as more of a Queen Bitch thing. I mean, you're popular and cool and beautiful and all those things, but there's no need to stamp all over people to get there, is there?"

 _Actually, there is…_

"See, I knew you didn't understand. I'm in a position of responsibility, especially with the Vortex Club. It's expected of me, and to stay in that position, I need to ensure I'm not usurped. But I knew someone like you wouldn't get it."

"And there you go with the insults again. Nearly every time you open your mouth, especially when I'm in earshot, there's an insult, or a snide remark, or a bitchy comment…"

"You seem to have me worked out, but you're so way off base…"

"… and I'll confess to you, here and now, it hurt. Some of the things you've said to me and about me recently have really hurt me. But no more, not today, not tomorrow. I know now that nothing you can say to me will hurt me anymore, because I know that it's just a defensive mechanism. I don't know why you hate me so much, I don't know what I've done to make you hate me and I suspect I'll never know, but you have no power over me now, Victoria. And that's why I'm here. I think I've figured you out."

"You have? Pray, tell."

"I don't think you have any real friends. Wait, please," said Max, holding up her hand. "Let me finish, and then you can tell me how way off base I am. I think you have no actual, real, proper friends. You hang around with Taylor and Courtney, because they're happy to be your groupies. I don't know if groupie is the right word, but I'm using it for the moment because I don't think they're your friends. You may count Nathan as your friend, and you may be right, but I know how unstable and dangerous he can be, so is he really your friend? Victoria, let me put it this way. If you find yourself in the same frame of mind that Kate was in yesterday, and I pray to God you never do, because even though you've been so mean to me and others you never deserve to feel that low, but if you do, who would be up on the roof with you. Who, among those you call friends, would be there for you when you need them the most? If you can give me an honest answer to that question, Victoria, then I'll leave and you can call them now to come and replace me. But I don't think there would be anyone, Victoria, and that's why I'm here now. Because you're hurting, and you need someone."

Victoria opened and closed her mouth several times like a guppy.

 _I do have friends, don't I?_

But the more she thought about it, the more she realised Max was right. There was no way Taylor or Courtney would put themselves out for her, and Nathan, well, he'd just find some way to be somewhere else, or get his father to clean the slate and…

 _Clean the slate? Wait a minute, he was lying, wasn't he? He_ did _drug Kate at the party, he_ was _in the bathroom, but did he have a gun? He got Maxine suspended because…_

"Ok, I know where I'm not wanted," said Max, sadly. She rose and walked to the door, but stopped with her hand on the door handle. "What was that?"

"I said wait," said Victoria, her voice not much more than a hoarse whisper. "Don't go, please." Max stayed near the door, looking expectantly at the taller girl. "Please, Maxine, sit down." Max nodded and sat back down on the desk chair.

"Ok, Victoria, I'm here," she said, "but please, it's Max, never Maxine."

"Ok, I'm sorry Max," said Victoria. "But you're right. I don't think anyone would be up there with me. That's not a nice thought, to be honest. But why are _you_ here?"

"I told you…"

"No, I mean, why are you here after I've been so shitty to you?"

"Because I realised you weren't being shitty to me. You were just lashing out at me for some reason known only to you." Victoria mumbled something which Max didn't quite catch. "Sorry?"

"Did… did I really hurt you?" murmured Victoria.

"Sorry, but yeah. You did. I mean, my self-confidence hasn't exactly been my strong point and yeah, some of the things you said really hit me hard."

"I'm… sorry, Max. Really. And I don't hate you."

"Sorry?"

"I said I don't hate you, Max. I never did."

"What do you mean?"

"I think… I think I felt threatened by you."

"What?" Max couldn't believe her ears. "I was no threat to you, Victoria."

"I don't mean like that. I mean, you don't seem to care what others think of you. You dress how you like, you talk how you like, and you have real friends that care for you. I mean, for example, why are you wearing that… actually, why _are_ you wearing that?"

Max looked down at Rachel's shirt and laughed. "This? I spent the night at Chloe's last night and this is all she had. It was Rachel's."

"Hmm, doesn't look too bad on you," Victoria mused. "But, you chose to wear it?"

"Well, yes, but there wasn't much of a choice."

"I don't really get to make choices, Max. A lot is expected of me. I have to look my best at all times. I have to do all the extra-curricular activities I can, whether I want to or not, because it's expected of me. I take the subjects I'm taking, because it's expected of me."

"Your parents, huh?"

Victoria hesitated. "You promised not to say anything?"

"I keep my promises, Victoria. No-one will know. I won't even tell Chloe, and I tell her _everything_."

"I don't know why, Max, but I think I can trust you." Her shoulders drooped. "It's kinda my parents, but it's not my parents. They just give me a credit card and, well, that's the way they show their love. They don't tell me what to do. Honestly, they don't tell me anything at all."

"So you feel obligated to do whatever you can to make them proud of you?"

Victoria nodded sadly. "Something like that. They'd have enough to say to me if I didn't live up to expectations."

"Wowsers, you really _are_ lonely, aren't you, Victoria?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you surround yourself with people who fawn over you. And sometimes the loneliest place in the centre of a crowd."

"You have no idea," murmured Victoria.

"Sorry?"

"I said, you have no idea."

"True. Not a situation I've been in."

"No, I didn't mean that to be bitchy, Max," she said. "You're right, of course, I don't know how or why, but honestly at this moment I don't care. I… I'm glad you're here. It must have taken real bravery to knock and walk in here earlier."

"It… wasn't the easiest thing to do," agreed Max, "but I think it was the right thing."

"I think so, too. Thanks. But I'll deny that if you tell anyone."

"No point in telling anyone," said Max, smiling slightly. "No-one would believe me!" Victoria smiled as well at that comment and felt herself relaxing. "Victoria, why are we enemies? Do we really need to be?"

"I don't know really," said Victoria, scratching her head. "I mean, you and I don't really have the same priorities. I have my own little world and you really don't belong there." She thought for a moment. "Last week I would have said that you weren't good enough to be my friend, but now? I guess I don't want you to get stuck in the same rut as me."

"I always thought it was a shame. I mean, you and I have the same tastes, we're both into photography. We could totally improve ourselves by discussing things rather than fighting over them. At least we don't have to be enemies."

"But how would that work?"

"Oh, I don't know. We'd not push it, take it slow the first couple of days, then, I don't know, marriage, kids, old age and death?"

" _What?_ "

Max clapped her hand to her forehead, giggling in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Victoria, Chloe tests me with old movie quotes regularly and I guess I just fell into that mind-set there for a second." She paused and raised one eyebrow. "I don't suppose you know which movie it's from?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, cubby," said Victoria. "L.A. Story, starring Steve Martin and Victoria Tennant." She grinned weakly at Max's surprise. "Did you get mine?"

"Um, The Mask?"

"Very good." She paused, pursing her lips thoughtfully. "Maybe there's hope for you yet." She sighed. "Thanks, Max. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad you came in today."

"You want to tell me why you were hurting?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Possibly, but I'd still like you to tell me."

"Well, I felt like shit because I nearly killed a girl yesterday, Max. I _feel_ like shit. I can't believe that I was nearly responsible for her death, and it's consuming me."

"So it should."

"What?"

"I'm just being honest, Victoria. What you and your friends did was horrible, there's no getting away from that. I already had a word with Taylor about it late last night."

"Yeah, she mentioned you'd ripped her a new one."

"I'm not going to apologise for it. She refuses to take any responsibility. She actually thought that _she_ was the victim, that Kate had put _her_ under stress."

"She said that as well. Tails says a lot of things, Max, they're not all, well, completely sensible. She's a decent person most of the time, but, well… you know."

"She was following your lead."

"Yeah."

"I heard you yesterday morning, you know. I was in the shower when you and Taylor laid into Kate. I heard everything, including what you said to Taylor after Kate left." She scooted forward in her chair, leaning closer to Victoria, was, to her credit, was looking embarrassed. "I need to know, Victoria. What did Kate do to you?"

"Honestly? Nothing."

"I'm sorry, Victoria, that's not going to be good enough for me."

"It's not easy to put into words. Kate is a good person, I can see that now. I think I was blinded by my desire for power. She was someone who was seen to be directly threatening the status quo, with her generosity, her preaching of abstinence, you said something earlier about my 'holier than thou' attitude, but it certainly applied to her…"

"Kate didn't actually preach about it to people, Victoria."

"Really? I mean, I know she never approached me, but everyone told me about how she started preaching to them… and they all lied, didn't they?" Victoria sighed heavily and hung her head.

 _Hindsight's a bitch, ain't it?_

"Possibly. Kate has her beliefs, but I'm her closest friend and she's never tried to preach anything to me, Victoria. We _have_ had some interesting debates on religion, purity and suchlike, but she's never tried to foist her beliefs on me, and I've never seen her do it to anyone else. I think you might be right."

"Oh _fuck_ , that just makes it all worse."

"It doesn't absolve you of your responsibilities, though. Just because you were duped…"

"You think I don't know that? Shit, I feel bad enough as it is, without the thought that I've been played."

"Victoria, I can't make you feel better. In all honesty, you need to feel this guilt, but know that I'm here to help you through it. At least, while you want me here."

"What do you want out of this, Max?"

Max laughed. "Victoria, hard as it is to believe, not everyone here has an agenda. I just want to help you." She shrugged. "If we can come out of this not-enemies, that'll be a bonus for me. So, talk to me."

"About what?"

"Kate. You. Your emotions. This is your chance now to get things off your chest."

"You sure, Max?"

"Go for it."

"And you won't tell anyone? I'm trusting you, Max. I've… never really trusted anyone before that hasn't then betrayed that trust."

"I promise, Victoria. Here and now. In fact, I swear to you." Max looked earnestly into Victoria's eyes and the blonde girl gazed back, as if searching for something, for several long moments. Eventually, she sighed and nodded.

"Look, I don't dislike Kate. I don't hate her. In fact, I don't hate anyone, except perhaps me."

"You hate yourself?" Max sounded surprised, but Victoria sighed and shook her head.

"No, that's not what I meant. I don't hate myself. I think that I hate who I feel I have to be. Max, right now I'm the real me. Out there," she waved her hand carelessly at the window and door, "I'm, as you say, Queen Bitch. Do you understand why?"

Max nodded. "I think so. Your parents?"

"My mother, to be exact. They own, you've heard of the Chase Space, right? Please tell me you've heard of the Chase Space."

"Yes, of course, I've always wanted to… wait. That's you?"

"My mother, yes. Now you understand the pressure she puts me under. I can't fail at anything, Max. I have to be the best student, I have to be the best at everything I do. I'm stuck, Max. Honestly, I don't feel like I'm in control of my life sometimes, and it's scary, to be honest."

"And Kate?"

"Like you, she's everything I'm not. She has a bright future ahead of her…"

"… she nearly didn't…"

"… and she's a good person. She's intelligent, warm, caring, everything I want to be. Ok, she has her beliefs, but when she volunteers, she _chooses_ to do it, she doesn't feel like she has to volunteer because of what it is. She's just a good person."

"Victoria Chase, are you _jealous_ of Kate Marsh?"

Victoria nodded sadly. "I guess I am, really. It's a freedom that I don't have, and when people were telling me how she was all preachy and whatnot, I thought I'd take her down a peg."

"So the party."

"Yeah. Getting her to go wasn't easy, but I managed to persuade Dana to take her along. The plan was just to get her drunk…"

"… but Nathan drugged her."

"Yeah. He totally denied it this morning, but I don't think I believe him, Max. I think he _did_ drug her."

"And you recorded it." Victoria nodded.

"I wasn't totally sober either, I know it's no excuse, but Taylor and Courtney thought it was a good idea, so I, yeah, recorded her and posted it up online the same night."

"Not the best idea you've ever had, Victoria."

"No. Not by a long shot. I wish now I never had."

"And the sequel video?"

"There isn't one. Never was one." Victoria's face hardened. "Taylor only just told me what they said to Kate. When I heard what they said, well, that really hit home, Max."

"How?"

"Simple. They did it because they thought it's what I would have done." Victoria held her head in her hands and began tearing up again. "What have I become, Max? I can't even blame them for saying it, they were just doing what I'd taught them to do, and it nearly resulted in Kate's death. That's what I've got to live with! That's why I'm here now, Max. I can't look them in the face." She began sobbing uncontrollably again, and, after a short hesitation, Max stood up, walked over to the bed and put her arms around the blonde girl and let her cry. The sobbing slowly subsided, but Victoria stayed curled up. "What do I do now, Max?"

In reply, Max helped her to sit up, then stood up. "Well, first of all you take the video down."

"Easy. I'll do that right away."

"Then you need to apologise to Kate."

"Ah. Yeah." Victoria looked suitably nervous. "That's not so easy, Max."

"I know that, but absolutely essential."

"I… don't think I can do that, Max."

"Victoria, you have to."

"She'll never talk to me."

"Then you don't know Kate at all. She'll listen to you. Remember? She's everything you want to be. Believe me, she'll listen to you. She may not forgive you, but you still need to stand in front of her and say you're sorry. And you have to really mean it, Victoria. You need to do it for Kate, but you also need to do it for you. You're being consumed by guilt at the moment, and you have no idea how to deal with it. Well, I'm telling you, this is how you deal with it. You apologise to Kate. Today or tomorrow. But you have to go."

"But…"

"No buts, Victoria. You promise me now and I'll believe you. I'll let Kate know so she will listen to you. I can't do more than that." Victoria looked pleadingly at Max, but eventually she gave up and nodded.

"I promise, Max. I'll go and see her. Without Taylor or Courtney in tow."

"Good, Victoria." Max stood up. "I think my work here is done. You ok now?"

"Not really, but I will be." She stood up quickly and hugged a very surprised Max. "Thanks, Max. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Victoria. But if Kate tells me you didn't go…"

"Don't worry. I'll go there, Max." She released Max and stepped back. "There is one other thing," she said, biting her lip.

"Go on."

"Max, I'm sorry. I want to apologise to you for all the hurtful things I've said and done to you over the last month or so. You probably won't forgive me, but perhaps you could forget about them and we could start over?"

"Don't sweat it, Victoria. You're forgiven. I think today I've finally seen the real Victoria Chase, and the person you are now is a lot better than the one out there." Victoria smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Max, that means a lot," said Victoria, tearing up again, but this time, tears of relief. "You know, I think that in another lifetime, we could have been best friends."

"I don't know about another lifetime," said Max, "but I'll settle for a cessation of hostilities in this one."

"Deal. And perhaps we could look at being friends, in time?"

"Perhaps we can," said Max. "Perhaps we can."


	34. 03-11 A Second Chance for William

Max closed Victoria's door and slipped into her room, her spirits higher than they were earlier. Her unexpected heart-to-heart with Victoria had restored her faith in human nature and the power of redemption.

 _I just need Chloe to calm down a bit now and we're sorted._

Thinking about Chloe, however, dampened her emotions significantly, which led to her thinking about what Chloe had said in the truck. Even though she'd taken the worst of her comments back, it was clear she was still hurting horribly after the death of her father, especially with Max leaving so soon afterwards. And that final comment before she drove away.

" _You can't help this time, Max. Not unless you can rewind back five years and save my dad. I'd give anything for that."_

 _So would I, Chloe. So would I. Anything to take your pain away._

She sat down on her bed, trying to escape the vicious circle of thought she'd fallen into. To try and take her mind of it, she emptied her bag to start to put things away, but that just made things worse when the photo Joyce had given her fell out onto the bed. The photo of Max and Chloe together; the final photo that William had ever taken. What was it Joyce had said?

" _This was when my baby was so full of life and light. She was hopeful, positive. Everything she's not today. And this was the last time I ever saw Chloe truly happy."_

 _Chloe. If only I could go back that far and change things. I could stop William dying. I could stop you hurting. I'm sorry, but I think that's way beyond my powers._

A single tear formed in her right eye and she blinked it out. It fell, impacting on the old photograph and she carefully wiped the photo face. Looking back at it, she shivered as she remembered how they used to laugh and joke around each other. Carefree days, just two best friends enjoying each other's company. Then realisation set in.

 _That laughing is not just in my memory._

She could actually _hear_ her younger self laughing with Chloe. She stared at the photograph in wonder, noting how it had gone slightly out of focus.

 _How does a photo even do that? Or is it my eyes?_

Thinking she must be crying again, she blinked, but no tears were there. Instead, the photo vibrated slightly and the image went completely out of focus. In shock, Max dropped the photo on the floor, and the sounds abruptly ceased, the image going back to normal.

 _What the fuck?_

Almost in a trance, she picked up the photograph again and concentrated on it, and soon the sounds came back. The photo vibrated again slightly, going out of focus.

 _Oh my god. Is this… real? Can I actually…_

Max focused on the photograph in her hands, noting how it fluttered ever so slightly, as if trying to escape her grasp. She found that by narrowing her eyes, she could re-focus on the image and bring it back into sharpness.

 _Just need to find the sweet spot… There…_

The image hit the proper focus, and the photograph vibrated strongly. As Max looked in astonishment, the image zoomed in and brightened, consuming her every being in the process. Instantly, the world contracted around her and faded to a brilliant white, her stomach doing a somersault, just like when she went on that rollercoaster with the loop in Seattle. Just as quickly, the brilliant white faded, this time accompanied by the soft _click, whirr_ of an instant camera, leaving Max totally disoriented. She shook her head and looked around.

 _I'm in Chloe's house. Wait. I'm in Chloe's house? How the fuck did I get… Whoa! William? What the actual fuck?_

Almost beyond belief, Max looked down. Gone was her hoodie and t-shirt, and in its place a very familiar blue T-shirt covering a very flat chest.

 _Oh. My. God. I have… dark hair? And a ponytail? I haven't had dark hair since…_

"Someday Dad will get one of them new-fangled computers," said Chloe, moving away from Max and over to her father, who had removed the photo from his Polaroid camera and was waiting for it to appear. Max stared at Chloe, no longer the blue-haired rebellious punk, but a happy, carefree, fourteen-year-old with mousey brown hair combed straight down and a wonderfully happy smile on her pretty face.

 _Chloe, you're… you're… I'm… I'm fucking thirteen again? I can travel through fucking photos now? Oh my god, does that mean I can… save William?_

"Max? I hope the flash didn't scare you," said William, looking at the photo. "I think this one's a keeper."

"Not until I see it first," shouted Chloe, jumping up and down in excitement and grabbing the photo from her father. "You know the rules, Dad!"

 _This is… impossible. It seems so fucking real, but surely it can't be. You're dreaming, Max._

She pinched herself hard on her arm, grimacing at the pain, but staring at Chloe and William, William's arm around his daughter as they gazed at the photo he'd just taken, the photo that _Max had just travelled through_.

"Max, tell him the rules… whoa, hey, Max, you look totally pale. Are you okay?"

 _No, I don't think I am. This is… too much._

"Yeah, I just…" _Oh my god, my voice. This is so fucking weird._ "Uh, yeah, I'm fine, Chloe." She looked around her at the very familiar living room that she'd been in earlier that day/five years ago.

"Ok Chloe. Thumbs up or thumbs down?"

"I think I might just allow this one into the family album."

Max sat down heavily on the chair as Chloe danced around her father as they went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

 _Ok. Time-out, Max. Time. Out._

She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing.

 _Take stock. One thing at a time. Be cool, Max. Be cool. If you really have gone back in time five years, the last thing you want is Chloe remembering how you suddenly freaked out in her house. Especially as you'll be leaving for Seattle in a week or so._

Max opened her eyes, breathing slower. Chloe was in the kitchen with William, and they were bickering as normal.

"You mean pancakes?" asked Chloe.

"Indeed. In France they call them 'crepes'. And a good French chef needs his assistant. You know what they're called?"

 _I didn't back then. But I do now!_

"Um…"

"Max?"

"Um, is it a sous chef?"

"Very good, Max."

"A shoe chef?" Chloe's pronunciation got Max laughing hard. "Is that like a pastry? I remember Mom talking about shoe pastry." William started laughing at that as well.

"No honey, there is something called Choux pastry, but it's spelt differently. A sous chef is like the second in command of a kitchen," he said. "And my sous chef better start helping me, if she wants to eat breakfast."

"Oui!" called Chloe, jumping up and down again. "I, as your _executive_ shoe chef, volunteer to break the eggs."

"Chloe, it's sous… oh never mind. You're doing it on purpose, aren't you?" laughed William, handing her the eggs. "This better not become a thing."

 _My god, she's so happy. And this will be the last time. Unless I change things. It's lucky I was here, I guess. Maybe it wasn't luck at all. Maybe it was fate._

"Do you remember how many eggs?" asked William, and Chloe was quick to answer.

"One per person, and an extra one for the pan."

"Good. And remember to use the older dated eggs."

"Yes, Dad."

"Sorry?"

"I said, yes Dad."

"Ahem." William coughed and pointedly looked at the kitchen implements in front of him. "It's the hat, isn't it? I need a white hat."

"Ah yes. I meant, oui chef."

" _That's_ more like it. I'll have to go buy a chef's hat, I think. Can't be having another identity crisis."

 _I love William like he was my own father. I can't let him die today. I_ won't _let him die._

"Now be careful, Chloe. Remember who the boss is, here."

"Mom?"

"Try again."

"Me?"

"Right. Me. Well, when your mother's not here, anyway. Hey, watch it. Use the old eggs, not the new eggs, no use the _old_ eggs."

"Dad, come on, I was… Dad, was that a movie quote?"

"You tell me, honey."

"It was! It totally was! Max?"

"Police Academy Two. Not quite the original quote, but I'll allow it. Extra kudos for the paraphrase."

"Very good Max. Chloe, do you remember the original quote then?"

Chloe looked at her father and raised her eyebrows. "Really, Dad? You think I don't know?"

"Right. I think you don't know. Prove me wrong, honey."

"Of course, Dad." Chloe looked at Max pleadingly, making a weird face that was supposed to be puppy-dog eyes but just ended up looking like a demented hippo. Max giggled at her face and mouthed the word 'zoo'. She had to mouth it several times before Chloe smiled. "The old zoo. Not the new zoo, no, the _old_ zoo, the old zoo."

"Excellent, honey." William turned around. "And thanks Max for telling her."

Max grinned in response and noticed the camera on the worktop next to Chloe and she snatched it up. "My turn to take a photo. Strike a pose!"

"Make me a star!" said Chloe, turning, grinning and doing jazz hands.

"Just try and make me look younger," said William, also turning, but just smiling and putting his arm around his daughter.

 _You can see the bond between Chloe and her father. Now that's what I call a perfect photo-op._

She depressed the shutter and the familiar _click, whirr_ spat the photo out into her hand. She waved it a couple times, enjoying the sensation of the new photo smell coupled with the slight breeze from waving it by her face, and placed it carefully next to the one William had just taken. As she did so, the phone rang.

 _Oh no. That's 'the phone call.'_

Max's heart sank as William left Chloe to the pancakes and headed into the hall to answer the phone, while Max froze in place. "Hey honey. Yeah, I'm just making a fabulous breakfast with Max and Chloe. I think we're all going to end up working with you at the Two Whales… Yeah… Ah, I didn't know you'd have groceries. Want me to pick you up? Sure… it'll give me an excuse to get a mocha. I'll be there soon, love." He put the phone down and headed back in the kitchen, putting on a hilarious faux-British accent. "Excuse me, ladies, but I have to go rescue yonder Queen at the Sav-Mart. She doth have many bags of delicious grub for us to feast upon."

 _I have to stop William getting in his car._

"You are ridiculous," said Chloe, laughing. "What happened to the French chef?"

"Left him in the kitchen. I am now Sir William of Price, and I must accept thy quest, to rescue thy queen from the clutches of the Sav-Mart. Want to come with?"

 _No, no, no. Max, say something._

"Thanks, uh, William, but Chloe and I'll stay here and eat, if that's ok with you."

"Not a problem at all." He put his faux-British accent back on. "Now, I need to procure a method of transport, something to get me from thy humble abode to my first port of call. My steed! My kingdom for a horse!"

"Dad, we don't have a horse."

"Ah. Ok. Adopt, adapt and improve. No horse. How about a motorised horse? I'm pretty sure we have one of those out in the driveway." He looked in his pockets. "Shit, where are my keys?" He began looking in the living room.

"That's a dollar for the swear jar!" called Chloe from the kitchen.

"You mean your college fund," he said. "Come on, keys please!" he searched around a little longer, before finding them underneath a baseball cap on the coffee table.

 _Aha! The keys. Now, all I need to do is find them before him and hide them properly._

"Ok, ladies, lock up after I leave, play nice, and please try your best not to destroy too much of the house, ok? And no Chloe and Max wine-tasting session, please."

"Da-a-ad!"

"Come on, you think I don't know about what happened last time? And don't blow it because tonight your mother has promised to make us her world-famous salmon surprise with chocolate cake for dessert. Max, you'll be here too, right?"

"She's never leaving me!" called Chloe.

"That makes all of us," said William, sauntering out of the door to his unknowing death, as Max sadly raised her right hand.

o_o_o

William left Chloe to the pancakes and headed into the hall to answer the phone, while Max froze in place. "Hey honey. Yeah, I'm just making a fabulous breakfast with Max and Chloe. I think we're all going to end up working with you at the Two Whales… Yeah… Ah, I didn't know you'd have groceries. Want me to pick you up? Sure… it'll give me an excuse to get a mocha. I'll be there soon, love." He put the phone down and headed back in the kitchen. "Excuse me, ladies, but I have to go rescue yonder Queen at the Sav-Mart. She doth have many bags of delicious grub for us to feast upon."

While William was on the phone, Max slipped into the living room and headed straight for the coffee table. Underneath the magazines were William's car keys, so she grabbed them and quickly stuffed them in a plant pot near the TV.

"You are ridiculous," said Chloe, laughing. "What happened to the French chef?"

"Left him in the kitchen. I am now Sir William of Price, and I must accept thy quest, to rescue thy queen from the clutches of the Sav-Mart. Want to come with?"

 _No, no, no. Max, say something._

"Thanks, uh, William, but Chloe and I'll stay here and eat, if that's ok with you."

"Not a problem at all." He put his faux-British accent back on. "Now, I need to procure a method of transport, something to get me from thy humble abode to my first port of call. My steed! My kingdom for a horse!"

"Dad, we don't have a horse."

"Ah. Ok. Adopt, adapt and improve. No horse. How about a motorised horse? I'm pretty sure we have one of those out in the driveway." He looked in his pockets. "Shit, where are my keys?" He began looking in the living room.

"That's a dollar for the swear jar!" called Chloe from the kitchen.

"You mean your college fund," he said. "Come on, keys please!" He searched for a while, but couldn't find them. "Ok, time for my secret weapon," he said, getting his keyfinder device and pressing the button. Immediately, the keys in the plant pot began beeping. "Aha!" he said, heading over. "What are you doing in here, my pretty?"

 _Dammit. I need to find somewhere out of range of that keyfinder._

o_o_o

William left Chloe to the pancakes and headed into the hall to answer the phone, while Max froze in place. "Hey honey. Yeah, I'm just making a fabulous breakfast with Max and Chloe. I think we're all going to end up working with you at the Two Whales… Yeah… Ah, I didn't know you'd have groceries. Want me to pick you up? Sure… it'll give me an excuse to get a mocha. I'll be there soon, love." He put the phone down and headed back in the kitchen. "Excuse me, ladies, but I have to go rescue yonder Queen at the Sav-Mart. She doth have many bags of delicious grub for us to feast upon."

While William was on the phone, Max slipped into the living room and headed straight for the coffee table. Underneath the magazines were William's car keys, so she grabbed them and quickly dropped them into the bowl of water with the washing up.

"You are ridiculous," said Chloe, laughing. "What happened to the French chef?"

"Left him in the kitchen. I am now Sir William of Price, and I must accept thy quest, to rescue thy queen from the clutches of the Sav-Mart. Want to come with?"

 _No, no, no. Max, say something._

"Thanks, uh, William, but Chloe and I'll stay here and eat, if that's ok with you."

"Not a problem at all." He put his faux-British accent back on. "Now, I need to procure a method of transport, something to get me from thy humble abode to my first port of call. My steed! My kingdom for a horse!"

"Dad, we don't have a horse."

"Ah. Ok. Adopt, adapt and improve. No horse. How about a motorised horse? I'm pretty sure we have one of those out in the driveway." He looked in his pockets. "Shit, where are my keys?" He began looking in the living room.

"That's a dollar for the swear jar!" called Chloe from the kitchen.

"You mean your college fund," he said. "Come on, keys please!" He searched for a while, but couldn't find them. "Ok, time for my secret weapon," he said, getting his keyfinder device and pressing the button. "Come on, stupid thing," he said. "Shit, where _are_ they?"

"That's another dollar for the swear jar!" called Chloe.

"You're bankrupting me!" Max walked into the living area again to find William stood still, thinking. "Now I know I had those keys right here. I know it, I know it…" He tried the keyfinder out in the hall, in the kitchen and all around the living room, but the dirty water did its job admirably and masked the keys. "Typical. That's the last time I order from SpyGuy Electronics," he said. "Now what? I can't leave Joyce waiting."

"You could take the bus, right?" said Max. "The stop is right down the street!"

William thought for a second. "This I can do. Good call, Max."

"Oh yeah," she said, starting to babble, "the bus is great. It comes every fifteen minutes and there'll be plenty of room for you, Joyce and all the groceries. And… and it'll save the environment and everything, and then…"

"Ok, ok, you sold me already, Max. I'm off to yonder bus stop. Joyce will love this." He walked toward the door and Chloe came out to kiss him goodbye. She looked at Max, who was positively glowing.

"Max, you are being so fucking strange. You feel okay?"

Max couldn't help but jump up and down with excitement, just as she'd seen Chloe do earlier. "Chloe, I am… awesome! We are so awesome!" she yelled, and Chloe began laughing as the world faded once again to white.

 _I did it!_

Max's stomach did some more somersaults as the world faded back into view and she looked around. The scenery was very familiar – she was on the front lawn at Blackwell amid the glorious sunshine. The surroundings were not quite as familiar.

 _Ok Max, breath. Take your time. You know how disoriented you became earlier. Right. Back at Blackwell. Check. There's Hayden, Courtney, Nathan… what the fuck… Zach, Taylor and…_

"Hello? Are you even listening, Maxine?" Victoria shoved her face right in front of Max.

 _Um. What?_

"Max, Victoria," she said, automatically. "Never Maxine." She looked down.

 _What am I even wearing? Tight white trousers, and what's this top?_

Victoria looked at her, almost fearfully. She was wearing similar but reversed colours to Max. "Oh shit, yeah, I know, sorry, Max. You're not pissed at me, right?" She leaned forward, looking somewhat apprehensive. "Right? Should we pop over to the girls' bathroom and, you know, smoke a peace pipe together?"

"Um…"

"I don't think you need to," said Courtney. "I think Max is already high," and Taylor nodded, looking at Max up and down as Max still tried to come to terms with what was going on.

"She's acting so weird," said Taylor. "Uh Max, you cool?"

 _Everyone's deferring to me? What the fuck is going on?_

"Nobody listened when I said we shouldn't let her in the Vortex…"

"Courtney, you don't want anybody in the club," said Taylor, "but she's been really cool. Up til now, I mean."

"Like whatever, bitch," said Courtney, flicking Taylor one and sitting back down.

"I'll… I need to go cool off a moment," fumbled Max, standing up.

"You need me to come with?" asked Victoria, standing with her and putting out a reassuring hand. "You _are_ acting a little strange, you know."

"No, I'll be ok, Victoria, thanks," she said. "I'll be back later."

"Well, ok, if you're sure. I haven't pissed you off, have I? Please tell me you're not mad at me again."

"No, Victoria, everything's fine. I just need a little alone time, that's all." She walked away from the party on the lawn and headed back to the dorms for a timeout.

 _Calm down, Max. Everything's cool. Just a little weird, that's all. You seem to be BFFs with Victoria, which is definitely weird._

On the way to her room, she could hear sobbing coming from Kate's room.

 _She's not in the hospital? She didn't jump! But she's still sad?_

She knocked softly. "Kate? Are you ok?" There was silence for a moment.

"Maxine?"

"Yeah. Can I come in?"

"You may as well."

 _Um, what?_

Max entered the room, to see the familiar darkness, covered windows, covered mirror that she recognised from the other day. Kate was sat on her bed, head in hands. She looked up at Max with puffy, red eyes.

"What do you want? Come to finish the job, have you? Well, I hope you're happy now. Look what I've become."

"Kate? I heard you crying. I was worried."

"Yeah, like you expect me to believe that?"

 _What is up with Kate?_

"Kate, I don't understand you. What do you mean?"

"Max, please, don't pretend you don't know. And don't insult me. You're not my friend."

"What? Kate, please…"

"You know, I thought you were a decent person. And you were, for a week or so, until Victoria got her claws into you. You were quick enough to dump me then, and I _know_ you were behind that video, so please, I think it's best if you just leave. You've done enough damage for one lifetime, don't you think."

"Kate, I had nothing to do with the video." _Did I? What the hell have I become?_

"Please, Max, just go. Leave me alone."

 _What the fuck have I changed? Victoria's my BFF, Kate hates me, I'm in the Vortex Club, I was responsible for the viral video? What else have I changed… Oh my god, Chloe? Chloe, what have I done?_

"Kate, I'll go. It's obvious you don't want me here, and I'll respect that. But Kate, before I go, I just want to apologise to you. I get that you probably won't believe me, but just hear me out, then I'll be gone. Kate, you are one of the best, kindest and warmest people I know, and the knowledge that you hate me makes me really unhappy. I know that you and I could have been good friends, and I promise to you now that if things stay like this, I'll do everything I can to make amends with you. Please, just promise me one thing. Don't do anything… permanent before I've had a chance to really show you how sorry I am."

"I'd like to believe you, Max," sniffed Kate, "but you're right. I don't."

"I know Kate, but I will do what I can to change your mind. And Kate?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. If you believe nothing else, please believe that." Max didn't give Kate a chance to reply before she left her room and closed the door behind her.

 _Chloe. I need to see Chloe. Oh god, what have I done?_

On the way down to the bus stop, she passed Warren and Stella holding hands and being far more than just friends.

 _Warren hooked up with Stella?_

She hurried to the bus stop as the bus arrived. The doors opened and she was shocked to recognise the bus driver.

 _David Madsen? Holy fuck!_

He nodded to her, not recognising her at all, indicating there was plenty of room on the bus. She sat down, her heart pounding and stomach churning as the bus slowly trundled through the town and along the coastal road. As it stopped at some traffic lights, she noticed the other people on the bus, Brooke included, moving over to her side to look out of the window. She turned her head in curiosity, and her jaw dropped at the sight of the beach, glowing in amber sunlight, full of beaches whales. She craned her neck around to see back up the beach, and it was full of them. Huge mammals, some dying, some dead, all beyond help. Max lowered her head in shame, tears coming freely.

 _Snow, eclipse, and now this. Could this day get any worse?_

She mentally slapped herself for asking that question as the bus started up again. It seemed to take forever, but finally it arrived at the correct bus stop and she disembarked, running as fast as she could up the path towards Chloe's house.

There it was, looking far better than it had done before she'd changed things, the blue paint now covered all the boards, and there was no American flag by the door. Drawing a deep breath, she walked up the path to the front door, looking clean and scrubbed, but she had to stop halfway to rub her eyes and catch another breath. The blood was pounding in her ears as she approached the door and knocked three times, taking a step back.

"One second!" called a familiar voice from inside, and a moment later the door opened, and William looked out. He hadn't changed much, apart from aging five years, although there were a few more lines around his face. He was dressed casually, with an open jacket and blue shirt and his face broke into a huge smile as he saw who was on the front step.

"Max Caulfield, as I live and breathe," he said, "taking a break after taking Seattle by storm." He shook his head. "We thought we'd never see you again after you left for the big city."

"No," Max said. "I'd never do that to Chloe."

 _Where is she? I thought she'd have been bounding down the stairs by now._

"Speaking of… I know she's been dying to see you. Hold on." He turned and called back into the house. "Chloe! You have a visitor!" He stepped back as an unfamiliar electric whirring sound started up.

 _That sounds like… Oh god. Chloe! No!_

Max's knees almost buckled in shock as an electric wheelchair drove into view, around the corner from the garage and turned left into the main hallway. Too late, she realised she was looking down with her hand over her mouth and tears blurring her vision. She blinked quickly, looking up at the red blanket covering wasted legs, a beautiful floral blouse that was obscured by a tube fastened into a neck, and she continued to look up, straight into the eyes of her beloved Chloe, her head held in place by two stabilisers by her ears. Gone was the punk, dyed-blue hair and tattoos, in place the same, lovely straight mousey hair that she'd had at fourteen. At the sight of Max, she smiled, the widest smile possible, and one full of such happiness and love that it totally broke Max's heart and tears began streaming down the younger girl's face.

"Max! You came back!"

"Chloe… I…"

 _Oh god. What have I done?_


	35. 04-01 Stranger on the Shore

The sound of the seashore was always relaxing. Like the soft sound of the rain on the roof helped Max to go to sleep some nights, the sound of the waves washing up, then down the wet sand in their never-ending cycle was oddly therapeutic. When they were younger, she and Chloe used to spend ages playing on the beach, building forts, digging for treasure, burying pirate treasure (well, junk they found along the shore), sabre-rattling, sword-fighting and swashbuckling. She never realised just how familiar the sound of the sea was, and how she'd missed it in Seattle. Rivers and lakes just weren't the same.

Today was a little different. The sea was still there, the Pacific ocean continuing its never-ending attempts to reach beyond the boundaries of the sandy shore, she and Chloe were there (talking and walking rather than playing), and the setting sun shone its fierce glow, turning the whole scene into a beautiful amber. But there were some pretty major differences today.

First of all, there was the presence of whales. Beaches whales. All along the shore, there must have been 20 to 30 of them, some of them moving feebly but most already dead, their huge carcasses casting long shadows along the coast.

The other difference was just, if not more, striking. Chloe wasn't the Chloe she remembered. No punk-blue hair, no tattoos, no regular cursing, angst-ridden lifestyle. Chloe was happy, demure, straight mousey hair. Oh, and she was paralysed from the neck down and confined to an electric wheelchair with stabilisers on each side of her head to help her steer.

Yeah, it was a pretty significant change.

There were a few other major changes since Max had gone back five years and prevented William from dying in that car accident. She was still at Blackwell, although in this particular (alternate) timeline she was a member of the Vortex Club, and BFF to Victoria, friends with Nathan, Courtney and Taylor. And Kate hated her, she believed Max was responsible for the viral video.

And Chloe was in a wheelchair.

Max was still trying to come to terms with all the changes she'd made. Just to save William. She didn't know what had happened to Chloe yet, but it seemed like she'd stayed in touch in Seattle, although this was the first time she'd actually seen Chloe since she'd left.

And Chloe was in a wheelchair.

After she'd seen Chloe at the door and broken down crying, William had taken her in his arms, although he couldn't know the real reason for her tears. Chloe had wanted to go out for a walk with Max, to catch up, and Max had jumped at the opportunity. They hadn't talked about anything heavy so far, although Max knew it wasn't far away. They'd talked about Blackwell, photography, Max's time in Seattle. Time travel hadn't come into it, and wasn't going to.

Chloe's wheelchair wasn't the swiftest of transport devices, so Max ambled along next to her best friend, slightly ahead so she was always in Chloe's vision. They walked along the shoreline path, enjoying the gentle warmth of the autumn sunshine.

"It's weird hanging out with you again," said Chloe, hesitantly.

"I know," said Max. "I'm glad we are, though."

"It's nice you sent me actual letters, Max, it's more than any of my other friends have done. And you even wrote on that cool parchment paper. Just a little personal touch, but it meant so much to me."

"I love writing on it. I feel like an Old English poet when I write on paper like it. Pretentious, I know, but I love it. And you deserve only the best Chloe. The best stationery, the best care, the best…" Max found herself tearing up again and choked on the final word. "… friend."

"Probably easier to write than to visit," said Chloe, and Max felt a quick rush of guilt and drew in a sharp breath. Chloe must have heard, because she quickly continued. "I don't mean that in a bitchy way. Well, not totally. You probably wanted to avoid awkward conversations like this."

"Pretty much, yeah. Sorry."

"Look Max, the worst thing you can do is treat me like a baby, ok? My body is pretty much useless, but there's nothing wrong with my mind. And my heart. I still have emotions. I still know when people are talking about me. Or… avoiding talking _to_ me."

"I know, Chloe. I'm sorry."

"And stop with the apologies. You're still my best friend, right?"

"Never doubt that, Chloe."

"Then I still want to laugh and talk shit with you. Let's stop a moment." Chloe brought the wheelchair to a halt and turned to face the sun. "I do have one question."

"Shoot."

"Max?"

"What?"

Chloe shook her head. "It was pretty random, I guess. I can't expect you to get that one first time out. Or, don't you do the movie quotes anymore?"

"Movie quote? Shit, Chloe, I'm sorry, I must have missed it. Do it again."

"I do have one question."

Max looked at Chloe. "That's it?"

"Yup."

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"Dude, you gotta give me more to go on than that. I need context."

"Ok, you reply with 'Which is?'"

"Got it."

"I do have one question."

"Which is?"

"What does Niko have to say about all this?"

Max smiled knowingly. "The Mask."

"What gave it away?"

"Niko."

"Yeah, I thought so."

Max laughed. "So, you have a question for me?"

"I do. Sorry in advance." Max felt her chest tighten in anticipation. "Why did you cry when you saw me earlier? I mean, it's not like you don't know about this," Chloe nodded down at the wheelchair.

 _I didn't know…_

"I'm sorry Chloe. It's just. Knowing and seeing are two completely different things. I saw you, and I just remembered us running through the forest. I guess it really hit me hard."

"Well, at least you didn't run screaming into the night."

"Where would that take me, Chloe, apart from away from you?"

"That's… kind of the point, Max."

"I guess other people have done that."

"You wouldn't be wrong. Let's just say I found out who my real friends were once I couldn't go and see them or hang out with them. People I thought were my friends just didn't want to know. You were the only one really that bothered to keep in touch."

"Chloe, it was no bother…"

"No, I didn't mean it like that, Max. I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be bitchy. I really am glad to see you today. It's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. Sad, isn't it?"

"Chloe…"

"I've missed you, Max. I know it wasn't your fault you moved away, but I missed you anyway."

"Listen Chloe, I'm sorry I haven't been a better friend to you. I've been back a month, I should have been out to visit you far more. That was wrong. You're my best friend, Chloe, and that will _never_ change, no matter what life throws at us."

"Max, it's ok. I'm glad you're here now. You're… you're doing awesome."

"It doesn't feel that way."

Chloe smiled, letting the dying sun bathe her face with its warming glow. "This is seriously the best view of the sunset. I know photographers have a special word for it. Can't think of it at the moment. Care to put me out of my misery, Max?"

"The golden hour."

"That's it. See? Without you here, I'd have no clue. I bet you could take some amazing shots. But," her voice dropped, "those beached whales are so sad." She paused. "I kind of know how they feel." She looked up at Max. "At least I'm alive here with you."

"You're a real survivor, Chloe. I know you have to deal with so much."

"I don't want you, or anyone else, feeling sorry for me. I can do that by myself. Along with my parents."

"I thought my life was complicated, but… I wish I was as strong as you."

"Dad still feels so guilty about buying me that car."

 _Here we go._

"Are you ok to talk about the accident?"

"We never actually have, have we?"

"No. I didn't want to… push things. But I'm here to listen to anything you want to tell me."

"There's not actually a great deal to tell. It was my fault for not wearing my seatbelt, but I'm not sure it would have helped me too much, if I'm honest. I was excited. Dad had bought me my car and I was driving down the street. Some stupid driver in an SUV wasn't looking where he was going, ran a red light, barrelled into me and I ended up in a ditch. Good thing he hit the passenger side or I'd have been toast."

"Oh my… Chloe, do you remember everything?"

"Yeah. I remember it was like in slow motion. You know, bullet time? I remember the impact, I remember feeling my back snap, and I remember that was the last thing I ever felt in my body." She looked down at her legs. "I woke up in the hospital, and I remember wondering why they had me in restraints? I mean, I wasn't under arrest, I wasn't going anywhere, I hadn't done anything wrong, so why couldn't I move? It took a few minutes to realise I wasn't in restraints, then I started screaming and crying, my parents came in, they started crying and my world slowly started crashing down on me, one brick at a time."

"Jesus, Chloe. I… I don't know what to say."

"No need to say anything, Max. Remember, I don't want your pity, I just want your love and friendship."

"You've got both, Chloe. You always will."

"I'm so glad that I got to see you again. I could have ended up vanishing out of the blue like that girl from Blackwell six months ago."

"Rachel Amber? When was the last time you talked to her?"

"Uh, never. I didn't even know her name, I just read about it in the papers. You knew her?"

"No, she'd gone by the time I arrived in Blackwell. I just know the story. Not that there's much to it. Popular girl, vanished. I think that pretty much sums it up."

"I love how concise you are, Max. No need to waste any words, huh?"

Max smiled. Even in this timeline, some things never change.

"This is such a different world than when we were kids, isn't it?"

 _You have no idea, Chloe, and there's no way I'm going to burden you with what could have… no,_ should _have been._

"Well, after that snow and eclipse, it's more like the end of the world. And now these whales."

"Do you really think so? I haven't exactly kept up with the details."

"Well, I _do_ have more time on my hands than you. Plus, I'm a total science nerd, aren't I? But, no, none of this makes sense. I mean, snow in October? In eighty degrees? Followed by a completed unexpected solar eclipse? That stuff just isn't normal."

"I know things do seem a bit out of control, but Chloe, as long as we're together, I don't feel afraid."

"Yeah. Hanging out with you now makes me feel so much like a kid again. It's nice, Max. You don't know how happy I am to see you. Look, there's something else."

"What?"

"Well, if you hadn't gone away…" Chloe stopped talking and looked down. "I don't want to put this on you, but you need to see a silver lining, Max."

"Say it, Chloe." Max found herself holding her breath.

"If you hadn't gone away, you'd have probably been in the car with me."

Whatever Max was expecting, it wasn't that. She clapped her hand over her mouth and suddenly her knees felt like jelly. She leaned on Chloe's wheelchair.

"Max, I'm so thankful you weren't there with me. That seat was totally crushed. I'd have truly been alone then."

"Chloe… I…"

"Don't say anything, Max. And please don't think about it. Just be thankful. Because you _weren't_ there for me, you _are_ able to be here with me now. And that makes everything okay. Well, mostly okay. Oh, Max, please don't cry," she said, "I can't wipe your tears away."

"I'm okay, Chloe," sniffed Max. "It's just all so overwhelming, that's all." She knelt down in front of the wheelchair and took Chloe's hands without thinking. "Chloe, I'm never running away from you again. But it will take me a while to get used to this, okay?"

"Deal."

"And you'll be my Cap'n again."

"Aye aye, First Mate Max. Um, my nose is getting cold. Can we go back to my place?"

"Sure. It is hella cold out here, to be honest."

"Hella? I hate that word, Max. No offense."

Max smiled sadly, blinking back the tears so Chloe couldn't see them. "None taken." Chloe turned the wheelchair back the way they came and they started the slow amble back. This time, Max walked slightly behind Chloe, so that her friend couldn't see the silent tears streaming down her cheeks.


	36. 04-02 What's it like?

"This is a pretty high-tech lair." Max sat beside Chloe and looked around the converted garage. Everything that Chloe needed was here. Her parents had spent a pretty fortune on the room. The centrepiece was her bed, high-tech in itself, with controls to raise the back to allow Chloe to sit up unattended. Her hoist was nearby, together with what looked like automatic medicinal dispensers. A computer sat in one corner, with a lovely HD television and DVD player in front of the bed, on top of a cupboard filled with DVDs.

"Feels like a high-tech cell most of the time. But I'm lucky my parents bust their ass to take care of me. I know it's hard for them. I know just _how_ hard it is for them."

"They're grateful you are here with them, Chloe."

"Right. Especially when they can't even take a walk on their own."

"Well, they can now that I'm here."

"Max, I told you, I don't want your pity or charity."

"Chloe, it's not like that. I'm not here because I feel guilty, or to make amends. I mean, I _do_ feel guilty, but I'm here because you're my best friend and I've _really_ missed you, Chloe. And if my being here can take some of the pressure off Joyce and William, then I'm glad to be here. I want you to know that you can rely on me, Chloe. I'm here for you."

"I don't want to be a both…"

"Chloe Elizabeth Price. Do not even finish that sentence. I'm here because I want to be. Okay?"

"Max, when did you learn to be assertive?" Chloe laughed.

"When you learned to be so stubborn, I guess."

"Touché."

"I have a question for you now, Chloe, if you don't mind."

"Ask away, Max."

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"You know. Being you. Being… well, paralysed. What?" Max frowned at Chloe's laughing.

"No, I'm not laughing at you, Max," she said, in between bouts of giggling. "It's just, nobody's ever asked me that before."

"Really?"

"Really. I think it's because people think that they'd hurt my feelings, or just feel awkward. You know, if they ignore the wheelchair it might go away. Or perhaps people think that paralysis might be contagious if they talk about it. I don't know."

"Contagious?" Max giggled.

"Yeah. Like, I've had a while to think about these things." Chloe laughed again. "I'd have put good money on you being the first one to bring it up. _That's_ why I was laughing."

"So, what's it like?"

"Well, I guess the first thing to say is that I'm paralysed. Yeah, like, I know that much is obvious, right? But people think that because my limbs don't work, I'm retarded or some shit like that. There is nothing wrong with my brain. Just as sharp as it ever was. Probably more so now, because I spend a lot of time just thinking about shit. Okay, I can read, I can talk and I can think."

"I know."

"Yeah. But you'd be surprised the number of people who don't. I'm in a wheelchair, so I'm automatically treated like some retarded kid. It sickens me. And people fucking pat me all the time. Like, hello? Have you ever heard of personal fucking space? I fucking hate being patted. I can't feel it and it just feels so fucking condescending. And people think they can just adjust me or re-arrange my blanket without asking, either. That fucking boils my blood as well, Max."

"Noted."

Chloe laughed. "You're different, Max. You have my permission to do whatever you want. I know you won't abuse it. And I know you like to hold my hand. You can do that, Max, I don't mind. Even if I can't feel it, I can feel it in here." She looked down at her chest and Max looked away, blinking her eyes again. A few moments later, she turned back to Chloe and very deliberately, she took her left hand and raised it to her lips. It felt warm and she kissed it tenderly, all the while watching Chloe, looking deep into her friend's eyes. "See, that's what I mean, Max," said Chloe. "I couldn't feel that, but I saw in your eyes what that meant to you, and _that_ I can feel. Thank you."

"You're welcome," murmured Max. "So, go on."

"Well, what do you want to know? It took me a while to get used to, but it's basically total helplessness. I can't do anything. And I mean _anything_ without help. I can't eat, I can't drink. If I want my ear scratched, I have to suffer until someone's in earshot and I can ask them to scratch it. I can't move, I can't go to the toilet without help. I _can_ read, but I need someone to turn the pages for me as most of my favourite books aren't in audio format."

"Would you like me to read to you?" Max asked. "I'd totally be cool doing that."

"Would you do the voices, too? You were never very good at that."

"I'd try. Anything to help you, Chloe, or to make your life a little more bearable."

"I'll probably take you up on that, Max. Do you remember, when we were younger? Remember how we talked about being paralysed?"

"I… don't remember that, Chloe."

"Well, I do. I guess it sticks in my head now. Well, I remember imagining that it would be like being encased in stone. You know, unable to move. But it turns out, I was totally wrong. It's not like that at all. I've had a while to think about it, and the best I can do is this. Try telling a cat to leave the room. The cat will ignore you. That's what it's like. I tell my right hand to move, but it ignores me. My limbs have turned into uncooperative alien pets. They just don't understand my language and they're not really interested in what I want."

"Wow, you've really thought about this."

"Not a great deal else to do, Max. I spend a lot of time thinking. Reflecting on shit, like what it means to be human. Standing up and walking are two pretty fundamental things that people take for granted. Not having those abilities kind of makes me feel less than human, sometimes. Can't get around that."

"Chloe…"

"And I don't complain. Well, not too much. It won't help anything, it won't solve anything except to make my parents feel bad, and then I feel guilty for acting up. You know, sometimes I do act like a total teenage brat just to give them an excuse to yell at me. Get rid of some of their rage." She laughed a short, barking laugh. "Pathetic. I know."

"Chloe, you're a great daughter. You're kind and sensitive, even when you don't have to be."

"Trust me, I still get my rage on. Especially when a nurse has to watch while I take a dump, so she can wipe my bum. Or when the doctors flip me around like I was a science doll."

"I can't even imagine." Max dropped her head and wiped her eyes, which were tearing up again. "But you're still amazing, Chloe. You always have been. Since we were kids. And you're my best friend."

"Thanks again for coming, Max. I, uh… I'm thirsty. I need to get my drink on. Could you, uh…"

"Of course, Chloe." Max handed Chloe the bottle of water next to the bed and Chloe slurped it, smiling as she did so.

"Thanks, Max. No wonder my throat is dry. I don't think I've talked this much the whole year."

"Have you thought about doing a podcast or something?"

"A podcast? I wish I could punch your face right now. Dude, I am just a pod. In a cast. Boring."

"Sorry. It was just a thought."

"I know you're just trying to help, Max."

"Yeah. That's become a bad habit of mine."

"You sound like an adult now. It seems like we were kids in another life."

"Or time. Yeah. So, what do you remember about us as kids? We all have different memories."

"I think about us as little pirates, running and jumping through Arcadia Bay."

"Me too. But, we're still pirates in our own way."

"Yeah, right. Check me out. Chloe of the Caribbean. No way I'll ever get on a fucking boat now." She looked up at Max and smiled. A genuine smile that touched Max and brought yet more tears to her eyes. "Unless you're with me."

"Always, Chloe."

"As you can see, I'm pushed for space here. I can't keep all my other friends away."

"Who did you used to hang out with?"

"Megan."

Max furrowed her brow. "Don't think I know her."

"You wouldn't. She was cool. For a while. After the accident, she was too cool for school." Chloe nodded toward her noticeboard. "Check out the card there." Max rose and walked to the cork noticeboard. She found the card Chloe was talking about, a postcard entitled 'Thinking of You.' On the back was a hastily scribbled note.

 _Dear Chloe. I am so sorry for what happened. Know that I am here for you if you need anything. I hope you feel better and I hope to see you again. Xoxo Megan._

Next to it was another card.

 _Chloe, you know we love you and you're in our hearts and thoughts. We hope to see your smiling face soon. Please be well. Ryan and Vanessa Caulfield._

And next to that, pride of place, was a short letter.

 _Chloe, just thought I'd drop you a quick note to let you know I'm thinking about you. I feel so lame writing shit like 'I hope you are well.' Etc. I know your life is so different now and I don't want that to get in the way of our friendship. Yes, I haven't been around lately, but that will change soon. 'I hope you are well.' Love, Max._

Her letter was accompanied by one of Max's selfies, a cheeky shot of her on a beach in her HawtDawgMan T-Shirt, making the peace sign at the camera.

 _Wait, didn't I see a cuddly HawtDawgMan over there?_

Max looked around and found what she was looking for. Over by the television, a cuddly toy sat, next to the old teddy bear. It was a replica of the design on Max's t-shirt from the photograph. The HawtDawgMan, complete with chest mustard squiggle. It brought a smile to Max as she recognised Chloe's attempts to get closer to her best friend. Tears threatened again and she wiped her eyes, sitting down with Chloe once more.

"Kind of a generic card, Chloe."

"Yeah. I hope you feel better? Yeah, like that's going to happen. That's a perfect example of the way people are around me. They have no idea what to say or do, like I'm to be treated like a fucking ticking bomb or something. The card from your parents was nice."

"Yeah, I didn't know they'd sent it."

"And the letter from you."

"Yeah. I sent you more than that. Why that one?"

"Because of the last sentence. The 'I hope you are well' comment."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't be. It made me laugh for the first time in ages. It proved to me that you really _were_ my best friend. You got it. You got it exactly, Max. You wrote that comment dripping with sarcasm, and it was brilliant. That's what made it different from Megan. She wrote it because she didn't know what to say. You wrote it exactly because you knew I didn't want to hear it."

"I know I wasn't around much. No excuses, Chloe. I'm a loser. But, I am trying to make things right."

"How? Dude, you're not Super-Max. And I'm not trying to guilt-trip you. That's what my parents are for."

"They love you so much."

"I know. Mom and Dad are so cute. They always pop in here and make sure everything's okay with me."

"I think Joyce and William are incredible."

"Max, the accident has been so hard on them. Our insurance sucks and the medical bills are fucking insane."

"Can they afford them?"

"No way. They keep the numbers away from me, but it doesn't take much research to find out I'm costing them about a million dollars a year."

"Chloe, you're priceless. Uh, no pun intended."

"You are such a geek," Chloe said, managing a weak giggle. "That's why I love you. Of course, I know a geek when I be one." She giggled again. "See, I'm practically a human entertainment system. You know, it'd be sweet to chill out together and watch a movie, you know, like when you'd spend the night at my house."

"That's a great idea," said Max, springing up. "What do you want to watch?"

"Uh, I think I'm in, like, a mellow 'Blade Runner' mood. I always cry at the end. Plus, you know I always wanted to have cool coloured bangs like Pris."

"Yeah. You'd look incredible with blue hair." She walked over to the DVD player. "Now, let's get this show on the road. And you'd better not fall asleep on me, like you always do when we watch movies."

"I remember, Max. Swear I won't fall asleep." She looked over to Max. "Not when you're here. Not yet."

Max knelt down and opened the floor cupboard, to find an impressive array of DVDs. Searching through, she first came across an old rewriteable CD, with a drawn picture of two pirates and the scribbled moniker 'Pirate Power'.

 _Oh wow, she's still got that? I made that mix for her when we were like twelve!_

Nearby was Blade Runner, so she quickly popped open the box and inserted the DVD into the player and dimmed the lights. Turning the television on, she settled back into her chair near Chloe, but moved much closer so she could lean on the bed close to her friend. As the film began playing, they looked at deeply into each other's eyes. In Chloe's eyes, Max could see the hurt and pain her friend was suffering through, but also, quite prominently, her love for Max. She smiled and they settled in for the night. Max was concentrating on the movie and didn't notice the odd glance from Chloe, usually followed by a genuine, soft smile as she just enjoyed the company of her best friend for the first time in five years.


	37. 04-03 The Hypospray

The first thing that Max was aware of was pain. She opened her eyes groggily to a faceful of brown blanket. She coughed reflexively and became aware of the odd position she was in. Still sat in the chair from the previous night, she was bent over awkwardly to her right to lay her head on Chloe's bed. She sat up a little too quickly and grimaced, the pain in her lower back now more noticeable. She stretched and her back clicked, the noise loud in the quiet of the room. She grimaced again and rubbed her back to try and ease the stiffness out of it, and noticed Chloe watching her with mild amusement.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"A little after eight," replied Chloe.

"You're awake early."

"I don't sleep much nowadays."

"Sorry. Hope I wasn't a bother."

"Not at all. I mean, it's not like I can prod you or lift my legs to wake you up."

"Sorry," said Max again, grimacing at her slip up.

"Don't be. I'm used to it. I'm stuck her every morning until Mom or Dad come to help me up. But I did sleep better last night than I had in a while. And I woke up this morning and you were still here. Magic."

"I cannot believe you fell asleep so fast. How dare you," said Max, her eyes twinkling. "Although, I crashed pretty hard, too, so I can't exactly talk."

"I know you were beat down after the day with me. And Blade Runner is a pretty dreamy movie to watch at night."

"True."

"So, do you think Deckard is a replicant?" When Max didn't answer, Chloe sniggered. "Sorry. I can see you're not wide awake like me."

"No, I'm sorry. Were you… okay?"

"Of course. I do have a mother and father when you're not falling asleep on me. They'll have come in last night and sorted us both out."

"You are a bitch in the morning," said Max, good-naturedly.

"It's the company I keep," shot Chloe, just as quickly. "Yesterday was such a blast. I haven't had that much fun since… well…"

"Since before your accident."

"Actually I was going to say since you were last here."

"Chloe…"

"Max, I'm so happy you're here. You have no idea."

 _Oh, perhaps I do._

"Chloe, stop, you're making me feel more awkward."

"Why?"

"You keep saying you're happy I'm here. I'm here because I want to be. Don't make me out to be some sort of hero."

"I'm really not, Max. I'm just… I'm sorry, I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable. It's just, I haven't seen you in such a long time and you're treating me the same as you always did. Even Mom and Dad don't do that. It's like, Max, you make me feel like I'm not a… not who I am now, but who I was then."

"It was great, seeing you."

"Max, I know things were different when we were just dorky kids, but being with you made me feel like when we were little pirates, jumping and running through the forests again. It meant a lot to me just to chill out with you again and bullshit. Ahh." Chloe closed her eyes and grimaced.

"You ok?"

"Fuck. No." Chloe was obviously in pain, and Max leaned in, concerned. "I'm getting my regular head pains. Um, could you please go upstairs and get my, uh, my morphine injector in the bathroom?"

"Morphine injector?"

"It's, ah… it's total Star Trek shit. You can't even see the needle." She looked across at Max, pleading. "Seriously Max, I need it. They, um, my parents keep the swag upstairs because they think I can't get to it. But you can, Max. Like a pirate. Right?"

"I'm on it, Chloe." Max rose and walked to the door. She looked back, her hand on the doorknob. "Don't go anywhere."

"Ha ha, _Maxine_." Chloe made a face and Max grinned, sticking her tongue out and going through the door into the living room. It was the same living room she knew and loved, but very different. It was far sparser. The sofa was still there, with a small television on the sideboard, they'd given Chloe the expensive HDTV and kept the small portable one for themselves. The dining room table, scene of the recent showdown with David Madsen was still there, but turned 90 degrees to the side, so William could sit and look out of the large window to the garden beyond. He was sat at the table right now, looking through a mound of paperwork and Chloe approached.

"Morning Mr Caulfield."

"Max." William looked up and smiled. "Since when have I been Mr Caulfield? Shall we try that again?"

"Morning, um, William."

"Much better."

"Am I bothering you?"

"Not at all, Max. Take a seat. I can use some company. Take my mind off this shit." Max sat down opposite William. "How can you bother me, Max? I haven't seen you in forever. Plus, I just love looking through endless bills." He paused for dramatic effect. "Kidding."

"Yeah, I got that."

"Well, look at you, young Maxine Caulfield. Max, I know. You've all growed up. Coffee?"

"Please."

"You know where it is. I've just boiled the kettle, so it should be hot." Max nodded and made herself a quick coffee, noticing the generic instant branded coffee. In fact, looking around the kitchen, most of the items were cheap and unbranded. The swear jar, more recently the Paris fund, usually half full was empty, used for a couple of lonely cookies now, and food coupons lay plastered over the worktop. Max also noticed a model Eiffel Tower standing proud. It certainly seemed that William and Joyce were struggling, and Max had to work hard not to let the guilt overwhelm her. She made a coffee and went back to join William at the table. He was reading the morning newspaper and handed it over to Max, who saw the front page dominated by the beached whales.

 _Beached Angels: Looking for the Whales_

 _Whereas the shores of Arcadia Bay once acted as a lovely gateway to the Pacific and beyond, now locals and tourists face the sad, surreal image of grey whales that inexplicably swam to land… and to their doom. The whale pods were spotted early morning on Wednesday October 9_ _th_ _and within a few hours, many of them were dead or dying on the shore. Smartphone footage does not reveal any unusual ocean conditions or excessive pollution. Meanwhile, ecologists and marine biologists from across the country and carefully studying samples from the whales and environment. The Prescott Foundation has vowed to provide extra research funds given the local scope of this emergency…_

 _Search for Popular Teen continues_

 _Blackwell honour student Rachel Amber has not been seen or heard from for over six months, yet her family and friends intensified the search for the 18-year-old Arcadia Bay resident. Police and FBI have few leads and little information in the case, which has caught the interest of national reality show "Where Did They Go?" The Amber family has offered a reward for any information leading to the whereabouts of their daughter. For more details, please contact help_

Max remembered that Chloe had mentioned that Rachel was still missing in this timeline.

 _Some things don't change. But it seems like more people are trying to find her here._

Max sipped her coffee and William watched her, smiling.

"What's on your mind, little lady?"

"I was impressed by Chloe's room and all the high-tech equipment."

"Yeah. High-tech equals high prices. We could buy a few mansions on the strength of those. I mean, the insurance helps but… I don't know, Max."

"I know it must be hard on you guys, financially."

"I won't lie to you, Max. These bills are getting on top of us. We have to re-mortgage our home and that's pretty scary. But we'll get through it. The Price is always right. Get it? No?"

Max smiled. "Yeah, I get it. I could never stand that show though."

"I remember. You and Chloe would scarper sharpish when it came on." William laughed, but it was a forced laugh.

"You finally made it to Paris, I see."

"Oui, as they say. Well, not me, because I can't speak French, but yeah. We went. It was a great experience, especially for Chloe."

"I can see her totally loving it there. You guys are awesome, going on a family adventure like that."

"She talked about going to school there, as well, but… well, that's not really practical anymore." William sighed, and it was a flat sigh, weighed down by all the bills and responsibilities he faced. "It's not fair, Max."

"I know, William." Max blinked, she could feel tears pushing through again. "I don't know how to say this, but I'm truly sorry about what happened to Chloe."

"Yeah, me too, Max, me too. But all it takes is a few minutes and one stupid driver to change a girl's whole life. But she's alive. That's the one positive thing we can take out of this. And, she's a trooper. He was drunk, did you know that?"

"Who?"

"The other driver. I know Chloe wasn't wearing her seatbelt and that didn't help, especially when it came to the insurance, but to be brutal, it wouldn't have helped her at the time. He was drunk, he was over the limit, he shouldn't have been anywhere near the wheel of a car, and he got up and walked away from the crash without a scratch."

"Oh god…"

"Yeah, we said similar, if less polite statements. He got done for it, though. DUI and dangerous driving, but all he got was a ban and a fine. And we saw nothing of the fine. No point in suing as he had no insurance and no way of paying anything."

"That is so unbelievably unfair, William."

"Yeah, you're not wrong there." There was a long silence while Max sipped her coffee. It was bitter, but she kept at it.

"Is she mad at me for not staying in touch more? I mean, I would be, I don't have any excuses."

"She was disappointed, but she knows you care. And look at you now. Now you're back in Arcadia, I'm hoping we'll be seeing a lot more of you?"

"Yeah. That's for definite, William. She's still my best friend, and I still love you and Joyce and I want to help in any way I can." She hesitated. "Well, not financially, sorry. I would, but I'm scraping the barrel as it is." William smiled sadly. "But I'll always be here for Chloe. Always."

"I know you will, and you also know we wouldn't take a penny off you, Max. There are some things that money can't buy, and your love and friendship is just that. I know you love Chloe, and I know you would have been in touch more. I also know how hard it is to process all of this. It's taken us years. I saw how you were yesterday, even though you knew. It's hard, Max, there's no two ways about it." He looked down at the bills and shook his head. "And it's getting harder. And Joyce has had to take two jobs. The Two Whales is great, but the tips just don't cover it, and I hate to think she's pandering to the Prescotts at Pan Estates."

"You know the Prescotts?"

"More than I'd like. Joyce hates it there, but we don't really have a choice."

"What do you think of them?"

"Evil. Next question?"

Max nodded at the paper. "You think they'll find Rachel?"

"The missing girl? She went to Blackwell, didn't she? To be honest, Max, I know it sounds harsh, but all I care about now is Joyce and Chloe. I really don't have the time or motivation for anyone else. I hope they find her though. I sometimes think, and fear that… that we'll lose Chloe. I try not to, of course, but it's always there at the back of my mind. Another coffee?"

"Thanks, but I really should see if Chloe needs anything else."

"Sure. Feel free to pull me away from these bills whenever you want."

Max rose, heading towards the stairs. On the way past, she'd seen the top letter that William was dealing with. All she saw was that it was from the bank; she saw the words 'house', 'foreclosure', and '$12,000'.

 _Shit, they're going to lose the home? That's… too much. Surely that can't be allowed to happen. What would happen to Chloe then? Her high-tech lair?_

She climbed the stairs, after noticing another pile of bills by the front door. At the top of the stairs, she paused outside Chloe's bedroom. Well, _her_ Chloe's bedroom. It was painted white, with no warning on the door in this timeline. She couldn't help herself; she opened the door and slipped inside.

Just like when she'd gone to Chloe's room Monday afternoon for the first time in years, she was hit by a wave of nostalgia, but this time tinged with an unutterable sadness.

The room was empty. A shell.

Bare wooden floor, bare walls, empty shelves and the empty 'super-secret lair' closet. No desk, no piles of clothes, no bed, no table. No CD player, no posters, CDs. Nothing. There was a large mattress stood up against the far wall, where the bed would have been, and many boxes lying around the room. Max couldn't help herself. She slid down against the door until she was sitting on the floor, her knees hunched up against her body, she held her head in her hands and let the tears flow; she couldn't hold them in any more, and Chloe wasn't there to see them. She just sat there, a lonely girl surrounded by memories that no-one else had, sobbing her heart out.

 _It's not fucking fair! This is not fucking fair at all! I was supposed to make things better, but all I've done is screw up even more! And all I can feel is guilt for putting Chloe, Joyce and William through all of this. Could I go back and do it again? Perhaps give Chloe a choice of keeping William alive? No, that would be unbelievably cruel. And they're a family again. Who am I to judge?_

When she'd calmed down, she took a quick look around the room. In amongst the sealed boxes were a couple of letters from family members, some sending money, some explaining why they can't send money, but all wishing Chloe the best. There was even a pair of unused crutches in the corner, which started Max off crying again.

 _Oh man, they bought Chloe crutches. They thought she might be able to walk again._

She found the strength to get up again and leave the room, heading for the bathroom, but before she could get there, she heard her name being called from the other bedroom. Summoning all her reserves of strength, she opened the door to see Joyce sat on the bed, reading a magazine.

"Max, I thought that was you. Come over here, my darling." She patted the bed next to her and Max climbed up to sit next to her. Joyce put the magazine down and embraced Max with an amazingly tender, warm, motherly hug. "I heard you crying. Did you go into Ch… the bedroom?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Joyce," said Max, beginning to cry again, "I'm so, so, sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, Max, the fact that you're here now, back in our lives is great. You know that William and I consider you our second daughter, and you know Chloe just loves you."

"I know that, Joyce, I love her too. It's all so… unfair." sniffed Max.

"There, there, Max, it's okay. Let it all out. I know how strong you've been for Chloe yesterday; you can let it all out now. It's fantastic to see you and Chloe back together again." She smiled. "You're both quieter now that when you were kids."

"I wish I was a better friend, Joyce. Talking to Chloe now… she doesn't get many visitors. It seems like people were afraid of her."

"Yeah, well, you know how it is. Or not. Actually, I hope you don't know, Max. You're Chloe's best friend for a reason. You're here exactly when she needs you."

"I hope so, Joyce," said Max, Joyce still holding her.

"But you know, as parents we can only do so much. And she can get sick of us all the time. She needs you, Max. That's why it's important you came to spend time with her."

"I'll be here a lot more now, Joyce, if that's ok with you and William."

"You know you don't have to ask, Max, but Chloe's… her condition isn't improving. Her respiratory system is very weak and she… she… do you know what I'm saying, Max?"

"Joyce, I'm so sorry you have to go through all of this."

"Max, bad or good, I embrace every moment I spend with my daughter and my husband. This is what it means to be a family. And we'll always be one, no matter what."

"How are _you_ doing?"

"I'm doing the best I can, Max, but it's difficult. But since when has life been easy, eh?"

"Plus you have to work, too."

"Yeah, Bill and I work more than we live. Bills don't pay themselves. I've even had to take a part-time gig at Pan Estates. Shit, that place is nasty. That Sean Prescott won't be happy until he owns everything around here. And take a tip from me, Max. Stay away from his son, Nathan."

"Yeah. Um, do you know anyone named David Madsen? He, uh, might hang out at the Two Whales?"

"Wow, that was random, Max. Yeah, I know him. Bus driver. Cute. Quiet. Why?"

"No reason. Just… curious."

"You always were, Max. Nice to see that not everything changes." Once Max had calmed down again, she got up and bid farewell to Joyce, who picked up her magazine again. Max quickly slipped into the bathroom and found the morphine injector in one of the cupboards. She also found a letter near the sink which explained some of what Joyce was trying to tell Max.

 _Dear Mr and Mrs Price._

 _As we discussed last week, Chloe's respiratory system is showing signs of rapid weakening. This accounts for her recent anaemia and loss of breath. As a doctor, I am committed to her well-being, but I want you to understand the reality that respiratory failure is common in people with sever spinal injuries. Your daughter is one of the bravest, strongest patients I've ever had and I'm proud to be working with her. I just want you as parents to prepare for any and all possibilities. I believe Chloe should also be made aware of her changing condition. If you would like to discuss this further, you have my contact information._

 _Best,_

 _Dr Anton Phibes_

 _Oh Chloe, I didn't realise you were… getting worse. Now I know what Joyce meant._

Halfway down the stairs, Max's phone buzzed and she clapped her hand to her forehead. Her texts! That would give her a clue as to what's going on, surely. She sat down on the stairs and pulled her phone out, checking all her messages and previous conversations.

 _[VICTORIA]: Max, you busy girl?_

 _[MAX}: Avoiding homework as usual._

 _[VICTORIA]: I told you I'd help you out. You never let me help._

 _[MAX}: Ok, drama. Stop. And you help me by caring._

 _[VICTORIA]: BTW I scored that killer bud from you-know-who. FYI_

 _[MAX]: Save me a bowl. Gotta bounce. TTYL_

 _[VICTORIA]: Come by my room tonight._

…

 _[VICTORIA]: Max are we cool? Just wanted to make sure since you walked away so fast. Nathan was worried too. If you want to talk, hit me up, k? Love U!_

 _[VICTORIA]: Max, if you're mad, just tell me, k?_

 _[VICTORIA]: Silence. So if you want to talk, my door is open. Love U!_

 _Are we best friends? Seriously? She loves me? Does that mean… No, surely not._

…

 _[CHLOE]: Hi Max. This is William. If you want to contact Chloe, you can use this number, she would love to hear from you. See you soon I hope. Bye._

 _[MAX]: Hey Chloe. Maxine here. I know it's been a while. I just wanted to let you know I'm going to Blackwell Academy now. I hope this is still your number._

 _[CHLOE]: MAX IS BACK! Blackwell? That is so awesome! You rule! Best of all we can hang again! So yes, this is my number._

 _[MAX]: Cool. I've got a buttload of homework but we'll get together soon._

 _[CHLOE]: Don't tease me! It's been too long!_

 _[MAX]: I know. I'll see you soon._

 _[CHLOE]: (^ ^) /_

 _Emojis from Chloe? And she doesn't like 'hella'? Would I have contacted her had William not made the first move? I really hope so._

…

 _[ALYSSA]: Hey Max, it's a shame that you hang out with those people, I thought you were different._

 _[MAX]: Alyssa, I saw you throw that TP at me._

 _[ALYSSA]: OMG, I was so not aiming at you. I SWEAR._

 _[MAX]: Don't do it again, or you'll be sorry._

 _That was the beginning of October. We haven't talked in a month? Kate said pretty much the same thing._

…

 _[TAYLOR]: Max, thanks again for taking me to see my mom. I think she wants you for a daughter instead of me._

 _[MAX]: I think not. Your mom is a badass. Like you._

 _[TAYLOR]: Yeah right. I cried like a bitch._

 _[MAX]: So did I. You just didn't see me. It's okay to cry._

 _[TAYLOR]: It gets old. My stupid phone is about to die so_

 _[MAX]: Call me back._

 _Taylor's mom is in the hospital? I wonder if that's the case in my timeline, too._

…

 _[NATHAN]: Yo yo Max. U around_

 _[MAX}: In the dark room. Developing shots for the contest._

 _[NATHAN]: Sweeeet. So no Two Whales for U_

 _[MAX]: Not yet. I'll see you guys later tho._

 _[NATHAN]: Peace out._

 _Fuck I'm friends with Nathan too? And he's friends with me. No fucking way!_

…

 _[MOM]: Max this is your mom. We need to talk about some of your bills._

 _[MOM]: Are you there?_

 _[MAX]: Yes! Give me some time to answer! I can't just text in every class. Some teachers get super pissed when people use their phone._

 _[MOM]: Yes, because it's super rude. And please don't be so snippy._

 _[MAX]: Sorry, long day of homework._

 _[MOM]: You're not the only one. And that's why we're wondering if you need to spend so much. We want you to have everything you need but your scholarship doesn't cover everything._

 _[MAX]: You said I could use your credit card when I needed it! I only bought film, not a camera._

 _[MOM]: Maybe it's time to go digital._

 _[MAX]: I'll call you later, I have to go._

 _[MOM]: Don't pout. Love you._

 _Man, I'm… I don't like who I am in this timeline. I really don't like me at all. This is all… wrong. I'm a bitch to my parents, my friends, about the only person I care about is Chloe, but it seems I had to be prodded by William to get in touch. Shit, I need to do something about this._

Max headed down the stairs and back into Chloe's room, feeling more than a little guilty over the time she took to get the injector. Chloe looked up as she entered the room, and her face lit up, despite the pain.

"Finally," she said, struggling to breathe a little, "gimme the blue pill, Max."

"Um, how do I…" started Max. "I'm nosey, not precise."

"Oh yeah. You just plug it in up there," said Chloe. "It's easy. And painless."

"Ok, but get ready to yell for your folks if I screw it up."

"Trust me, I will. But I have faith in you, Max. I know you'll do the right thing." Max plugged the injector in and Chloe face relaxed as the pain went away. "Of course, my pain just keeps getting worse. You caught me on a good day yesterday. Max, I'm so grateful that I'm even able to hang out with you." She smiled wistfully. "See, I'm even getting mushy. I'm already high."

"You are so adorable," said Max. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Yeah. I've got a couple of things I want you to see. Can you grab that photo album over there? It's in the drawer." Max nodded and opened the drawer that Chloe was indicating. There was a photo album there, and two sheets of paper with Chloe's name on them. The first was a report card, showing Chloe as a straight A student. The second was a letter to the family from Principal Wells.

 _Blackwell Academy. August 8_ _th_ _2011_

 _Dear Mr and Mrs Price_

 _As Principal, I am in sympathy with your numerous requests for Chloe's special needs in regards to her wheelchair and class accessibility, etc. Blackwell prides itself on making sure students with disabilities receive full compliance under the Americans with Disabilities Act. However, given that the campus and buildings have all been constructed pre-1977, our school has not yet undergone the modern renovation necessary to fulfil all the needs of your daughter and her regrettable condition. Sadly, with recent deplorable federal cuts in education, it will take many more fundraisers to fully update Blackwell Academy. But that day will come!_

 _Chloe is without a doubt an amazing student with great potential despite her handicap and I believe she would find a more fitting, rewarding scholastic environment at the H. West Miskatonic Institute in Bolton. They have a rich legacy of disabled graduates and I know that Chloe would achieve her usual academic leadership in more comfortable surroundings. With her outstanding GPA, there is no doubt that Miskatonic would welcome Chloe with open halls._

 _I hope you will seriously consider this suggestion as I'm sure your daughter would prefer to attend a school that can cater to her many needs. In the same spirit, I've also enclosed brochures for other potential schools in the Oregon region. If you have any questions, please contact my office._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Principal Wells._

Max gritted her teeth as she read the letter, able now to see exactly what it was saying. Wells just didn't want the hassle; he didn't want Chloe at Blackwell.

 _In any timeline, that man is a total bastard. I have absolutely no compunctions now about letting Chloe swipe that bullshit fund money._

She picked up the album and went back to Chloe, who noticed her annoyance.

"You saw the letter?"

"Yeah. Wells is a bastard."

"It's all about the money, Max. If we had money, he'd have been all over us. But no, instead we… I was _costing_ him money. Anyway, open the album. I want to check some old pictures of you and me." Max opened the album and laid it on the bed, looking up at Chloe to make sure she could see ok. "Yeah, that's fine, Max. Oh my god, look how little we are there! We look like toys."

"I remember that day. By the lighthouse." Max giggled and Chloe joined in.

"My dad was pissed at us. He totally tried to give us a time-out!"

"And you laughed at him! My dad would have banished us!" She turned the page and smiled.

"Whoa, awesome," said Chloe. "We look so badass in our pirate gear."

"Yeah, we should totally have taken over Arrrrrcadia Bay when we had the chance," said Max, laughing. It was infectious, and Chloe couldn't help but laugh as well.

"There's still time for you," said Chloe, when she'd calmed down, and Max looked at her awkwardly, not knowing how to respond.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, she turned the page again to see a very familiar photograph.

"Oh man, there we are making pancakes," said Chloe. "I love that shot. It's hard to believe my dad only took that five years ago. Just before you had to leave for Seattle."

"Yeah, I remember that picture well. Literally only seems like yesterday."

"I wish it was."

"Me too," said Max.

"It's funny, but I remember you being a bit weird that day. You went on and on about dad taking the bus, then you started jumping up and down shouting something insane about being awesome. Funny what sticks in your mind, isn't it?"

 _This is the photo I travelled back through! Could I… make things right?_

There was another uncomfortable silence, and Max looked up at Chloe, who was looking at her with an intense gaze.

"Listen Max," said Chloe, and immediately Max knew that the direction this conversation was taking was about to change. She didn't know how, it was something in Chloe's eyes, but she knew. "My respiratory system is failing and… and it's only getting worse. Mom and Dad won't say anything about it, but I heard the doctors talking to them about it when they thought I was zonked out. I've fought as hard as I can, Max, but I know I'm only putting off the inevitable."

"Chloe…"

"No Max, let me finish, please. It's hard enough to say without you interrupting. My parents are suffering Max, they try to keep these things from me, but I know. I know I'm costing them a shitload of money that they can't afford. I know that we're in danger of losing the house, I know we have bills piling up that we just can't pay. They are suffering, Max, they're suffering financially but emotionally they're completely shot. They try to put a brave face on things, but I know that Mom has lost all hope. And Max, I'm suffering too."

"Chloe…"

"I'm being honest with you, Max. It hurts. Pretty much all the time. It hurts in the only place it can. In my head. It hurts like a bitch. Sometimes I wake up at night in so much pain that I can't see. I can't move, so all I can do is lie there and silently scream at the ceiling. I don't want to wake Mom up; god knows they don't get enough sleep worrying about things as it is. This is not how I want things to end, Max."

"Chloe, what exactly are you saying?" Max's spider-sense was going into overdrive; alarms were wailing throughout her head.

"Max, I'm saying that being with you again has been so wonderful, so special. I just wanted to feel like a normal person again, like we were kids, running around Arcadia Bay… we had our whole lives ahead of us, and anything, everything was possible. Best Friends Forever. And Max, you made me feel that way yesterday, and today. I want this time with you to be my last memory." She looked straight at Max with an intensity in her gaze that Max had rarely seen. "Do you understand?"

Max dropped her head, unable to meet that intense gaze. "Yes, Chloe, I do."

"It's easy. All you have to do is crank up that injector to eleven." Tears were running freely down Max's face now and she tried to smile, but failed miserably.

"Spinal Tap," she said, quietly, and Chloe nodded.

"Twenty points, and an extra fifty because I know how hard this is for you."

"Chloe…"

"Max, please. I can't go on like this."

"Chloe, I had another friend who wanted to end it all, and I did everything I could to try and save her. And I did." She dropped her head even further. "Even though she hates me now."

"This is different Max. I'm not trying to… look, it's going to end soon enough, and it's going to be hell, Max. I know you were there for your friend no matter what."

"But Chloe, I can't be responsible for ending your… there's got to be another way."

"There is one other way. Slowly, surely, my respiratory system will fail. Each day it will become more and more difficult to breathe. The pain will increase until I will suffer, twenty-four-seven, and Max, I will be wishing every second that I could be free. You're not… you're just helping me end things on my own terms."

"I want to help you, Chloe. I just think sometimes that my help is just hurting you."

"At least you have a choice. When you want to make a decision you can just do it. Look at me. I'm… at the mercy of everybody. For once, Max, I want to make my own choice. The most important choice I have ever made. And I'm begging you to help me." She paused and looked again at Max. "Please, Max, help me."

"It wrecks me to see you in any pain, Chloe," said Max, sobbing freely now. "But I don't know if I'd be able to live with myself if I… killed you."

"Max, I'm dying. My condition is killing me, not you. I've said my goodbyes to Mom and Dad, but they won't honour my wishes. I want you to be the last thing I see. Max, I… I love you."

"Chloe, I love you too, you stupid dork!" cried Max, flinging herself on her friend. "Don't you get it? I'm already overwhelmed by guilt, now you're asking me to kill you?" She tenderly kissed Chloe's forehead. "Do you feel that?"

"You know I do." Chloe tightened up again, and Max froze.

"Chloe?"

"I'm… ok," she said, through gritted teeth. "Max, will you help me? How much do you love me?"

"More than I'd ever admit to," said Max.

"Then please, let me go." Chloe looked at Max, but no longer with the intense stare from earlier. Now, her eyes were filled with love and a tinge of sadness. "I'll miss you, but I'll be watching you."

Max made her decision, the hardest decision she'd ever had to make. She slowly stood up and before she had time to change her mind, she'd boosted the morphine drip and sat back down, laying across Chloe with her arms around her friend and her head nuzzled in Chloe's neck, kissing it softly.

"My best friend," murmured Chloe.

"My love," murmured Max.

"I'll just drift off to sleep now, dreaming of you, Max. Please, don't be unhappy. I'm just glad I could end thing on my own terms. Don't forget me, Max."

"Never."

"Best friends."

"Forever." Max paused, feeling her friend's breathing slow. "Chloe…"

"I'll see you around, Max," whispered Chloe, her eyes closing.

"Sooner than you think," replied her best friend, breaking down completely as she realised that, this time, her best friend had left her.


	38. 04-04 Sherlock vs Madsen

Max blinked away the tears and concentrated on the photograph in front of her, blotting out everything else from her mind. Soon, she could hear the laughing and the photograph began to vibrate and flutter in her hands. She squinted, bringing it back into focus and felt a huge sense of relief as her stomach sucked in and the world went white.

"Someday Dad will get one of them new-fangled computers," said Chloe, moving away from Max and over to her father, who had removed the photo from his Polaroid camera and was waiting for it to appear.

 _Right. No fuckups with time this, uh, time. No matter how much it hurts, I can't change things._

"Max? I hope the flash didn't scare you," said William, looking at the photo. "I think this one's a keeper."

"Not until I see it first," shouted Chloe, jumping up and down in excitement and grabbing the photo from her father. "You know the rules, Dad!"

"Max, tell him the rules… whoa, hey, Max, you look totally pale. Are you okay?"

 _No, I don't think I am. This is… too much._

"Yeah, I just… uh, yeah, I'm fine, Chloe." She looked around her at the very familiar living room that she'd been in earlier that day/five years ago/yesterday/this morning.

 _Man, time travel really fucks with perspective._

"Ok Chloe. Thumbs up or thumbs down?"

"I think I might just allow this one into the family album."

Max sat down heavily on the chair as Chloe danced around her father as they went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

 _Ok. Time-out, Max. Time. Out._

Chloe was in the kitchen with William, and they were bickering as normal.

"You mean pancakes?" asked Chloe.

"Indeed. In France they call them 'crepes'. And a good French chef needs his assistant. You know what they're called?"

"Um…"

"Max?"

"Um, is it a sous chef?"

"Very good, Max."

"A shoe chef?" Chloe's pronunciation got Max laughing hard. "Is that like a pastry? I remember Mom talking about shoe pastry." William started laughing at that as well.

"No honey, there is something called Choux pastry, but it's spelt differently. A sous chef is like the second in command of a kitchen," he said. "And my sous chef better start helping me, if she wants to eat breakfast."

"Oui!" called Chloe, jumping up and down again. "I, as your _executive_ shoe chef, volunteer to break the eggs."

"Chloe, it's sous… oh never mind. You're doing it on purpose, aren't you?" laughed William, handing her the eggs. "This better not become a thing."

"Do you remember how many eggs?" asked William, and Chloe was quick to answer.

"One per person, and an extra one for the pan."

"Good. And remember to use the older dated eggs."

"Yes, Dad."

"Sorry?"

"I said, yes Dad."

"Ahem." William coughed and pointedly looked at the kitchen implements in front of him. "It's the hat, isn't it? I need a white hat."

"Ah yes. I meant, oui chef."

" _That's_ more like it. I'll have to go buy a chef's hat, I think. Can't be having another identity crisis."

"Now be careful, Chloe. Remember who the boss is, here."

"Mom?"

"Try again."

"Me?"

"Right. Me. Well, when your mother's not here, anyway. Hey, watch it. Use the old eggs, not the new eggs, no use the _old_ eggs."

"Dad, come on, I was… Dad, was that a movie quote?"

"You tell me, honey."

"It was! It totally was! Max?"

"Police Academy Two. Not quite the original quote, but I'll allow it. Extra kudos for the paraphrase."

"Very good Max. Chloe, do you remember the original quote then?"

Chloe looked at her father and raised her eyebrows. "Really, Dad? You think I don't know?"

"Right. I think you don't know. Prove me wrong, honey."

"Of course, Dad." Chloe looked at Max pleadingly, making a weird face that was supposed to be puppy-dog eyes but just ended up looking like a demented hippo. Max giggled at her face and mouthed the word 'zoo'. She had to mouth it several times before Chloe smiled. "The old zoo. Not the new zoo, no, the _old_ zoo, the old zoo."

"Excellent, honey." William turned around. "And thanks Max for telling her."

Max grinned in response and noticed the camera on the worktop next to Chloe and she snatched it up. "My turn to take a photo. Strike a pose!"

"Make me a star!" said Chloe, turning, grinning and doing jazz hands.

"Just try and make me look younger," said William, also turning, but just smiling and putting his arm around his daughter.

 _You can see the bond between Chloe and her father. Now that's what I call a perfect photo-op._

She depressed the shutter and the familiar _click, whirr_ spat the photo out into her hand. She waved it a couple times, enjoying the sensation of the new photo smell coupled with the slight breeze from waving it by her face, and placed it carefully next to the one William had just taken. As she did so, the phone rang.

 _Oh no. That's 'the phone call.'_

Max's heart sank as William left Chloe to the pancakes and headed into the hall to answer the phone, while Max froze in place. "Hey honey. Yeah, I'm just making a fabulous breakfast with Max and Chloe. I think we're all going to end up working with you at the Two Whales… Yeah… Ah, I didn't know you'd have groceries. Want me to pick you up? Sure… it'll give me an excuse to get a mocha. I'll be there soon, love." He put the phone down and headed back in the kitchen, putting on a hilarious faux-British accent. "Excuse me, ladies, but I have to go rescue yonder Queen at the Sav-Mart. She doth have many bags of delicious grub for us to feast upon."

"You are ridiculous," said Chloe, laughing. "What happened to the French chef?"

"Left him in the kitchen. I am now Sir William of Price, and I must accept thy quest, to rescue thy queen from the clutches of the Sav-Mart. Want to come with?"

 _No, no, no. Max, say something._

"Thanks, uh, William, but Chloe and I'll stay here and eat, if that's ok with you."

"Not a problem at all." He put his faux-British accent back on. "Now, I need to procure a method of transport, something to get me from thy humble abode to my first port of call. My steed! My kingdom for a horse!"

"Dad, we don't have a horse."

"Ah. Ok. Adopt, adapt and improve. No horse. How about a motorised horse? I'm pretty sure we have one of those out in the driveway." He looked in his pockets. "Shit, where are my keys?" He began looking in the living room.

"That's a dollar for the swear jar!" called Chloe from the kitchen.

"You mean your college fund," he said. "Come on, keys please!" he searched around a little longer, before finding them underneath a baseball cap on the coffee table.

"Ok, ladies, lock up after I leave, play nice, and please try your best not to destroy too much of the house, ok? And no Chloe and Max wine-tasting session, please."

"Da-a-ad!"

"Come on, you think I don't know about what happened last time? And don't blow it because tonight your mother has promised to make us her world-famous salmon surprise with chocolate cake for dessert. Max, you'll be here too, right?"

"She's never leaving me!" called Chloe.

"That makes all of us," said William, sauntering out of the door. Max sank down on the sofa in the living room, head in hands, trying to stop the tears from flowing yet again. Chloe came and sat next to her.

"Max, are you ok?"

"Chloe, I…"

"What is it?"

"Chloe, I'm so sorry, I'm so, so, sorry."

"What, dude?"

"Chloe, I tried to make things different for you. I… I tried so hard, but it just got worse. I'm sorry, Chloe, please don't hate me."

"Hey there, Max, it's ok. I couldn't hate you even if I wanted to. What are you talking about? You're scaring me, just ever so slightly. You _have_ made things different, for me, like, my whole life. You're my best friend. I've got you and a great family. Nothing to be sorry about. We'll be best friends forever."

"Yeah," sniffed Max. "Hella best friends."

"Hella," mused Chloe, "I like that. Hella best friends. And when we grow up, we're taking over the world."

"Listen to me, Chloe," said Max, with a renewed urgency, "I need you to promise me something. Whatever happens, I want you to be strong. Even if you feel like I wasn't there for you… because, because I will _never_ abandon you, Chloe. Okay?" Max felt her stomach lurch.

 _Here we go._

"Um, okay."

"I'll always have your back, Chloe. Always," whispered Max, as the world faded to white.

…

Max experienced the familiar disorientation as the world faded in from white, her heart beating wildly.

 _God, I hope things are back to normal. Well, whatever normal is, anyway. If I've screwed things up even further…_

Her vision cleared and she was looking at a corkboard. A familiar corkboard with a very familiar coloured design on it, although the bits of paper pinned along it didn't seem so familiar. She looked around, at the unmade bed, the piles of clothing scattered around, the dim orange glow as the sun shone through the American flag, and the desk by the window. And, amazingly and brilliantly, Max's heart leapt as she saw that sat at the desk, concentrating on something was…

"Chloe!" She bounced across the room and flung her arms around her friend, resplendent in blue hair and sporting several tattoos. "You're back!"

"Of course I'm… dude, one kiss and you're all over me?"

"I'm just… I'm… you're here! I'm so glad you're here!"

"You sound high, but thanks for the morning grope and… wait, Max, are you crying? What's wrong?" Chloe suddenly looked concerned as Max fairly collapsed in her lap, tears soundlessly pouring from her eyes as her shoulder heaved and shook. "Max? Talk to me."

"I'm ok, Chloe, I really am. These are happy tears."

"Um, what did you do? Or what did I do? I'm confused here. Since we were up all night playing 'CSI: Arcadia Bay,' I was, _am_ , still spaced out here, trying to put all this info together. Max?" When her friend didn't answer, Chloe pressed on. "Did you forget we've gone over this already? Man, I hope you weren't messing around with time while I was sleeping."

"That's a movie title, Chlobear. Doesn't count."

"Movie title? No it wasn't. Anyway, I was trying to… wait, Chlobear? _Chlobear?_ " She hooted with laughter as Max turned red.

"You have so many nicknames for me, I thought I'd try one on for size. Anyway, it so _is_ a movie title."

"Sorry, Maxaroni, hate to break your bubble, but the movie is 'While _You_ Were Sleeping.'"

"Shit. I guess that's a fifty DKP minus."

"What's a _what_ now?"

"Never mind," said Max, unable to keep the grin off her face.

 _Welcome back to the real world, Max._

"Ok, the way I see it," said Max, looking at the corkboard. There were a few pictures and paper bits pinned up, but they were quite sparse and cryptic. "We need more information, so we need three things."

"Yeah. Three things," replied Chloe, not really listening, then realising what she'd said and giving Max her full attention. "Uh, what three things?"

"One," said Max, ticking off on her fingers, "we need to decipher Frank's logbook. It's all in code, so if we're to get anything out of it, we need to crack that code."

"Frank's logbook. Check."

"Two, we need to get Nathan's phone to find out where he's been during the Vortex Club parties with Kate and Rachel. And see whatever hidden shit he'd got in his messages."

"Um, ok. That could be fun, I guess," said Chloe, frowning. "How are we even going to get his phone?"

"We'll figure that out later."

"And three," said Chloe, smiling, "beat step-shit down until he tells us about Frank, Nathan, and the 'Dark Room'. And I do have a gun now."

"Chloe, keep it in your pants, okay?" said Max. "We'll have to do this on our own."

"Dude, at least let me kick his ass, then rewind…" She sighed and held up her hands. "Fine, whatevs, it's your power."

"Which I can't waste on shit like that," said Max. "Or Blackwell would be in big trouble."

"Yeah, fair enough. At least I have the money for Frank; that should put him in a better mood. Listen, I'll cyberstalk some names here and see where it leads, or to who. You pop down to the garage and do your Sherlock stuff, 'kay?"

"Roger."

"And be careful of step-crack. He's not going to be a happy camper after you reamed him yesterday, and Mom is giving him the boot."

"Max 'Careful' Caulfield. That's me!" Chloe snorted with laughter at that.

"Yeah, right. Go on, away with you." Max nodded and left Chloe to her laptop, heading out and down the stairs, where she bumped into David, who was standing there with a suitcase, looking at the photo board. He noticed Max and nodded to her.

"Max."

"David."

"I hope you're happy, Max. You broke up my family and my marriage." Max wanted to retort, but held her tongue. She could see that there was no fight left in that broken man.

"David, I didn't want to hurt you, I don't want to hurt you. I believe you're a good man, deep down. But I can't let anybody hurt Chloe. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry too, Max. I even thought… I tried to help you, Max, and this is how you repay me?" He dropped his head. "Take care of Chloe, Max. Especially now that I'm…" He broke off, choking down a sob, "that I'm not here to." Max felt the man's pain, and laid a hand on his arm.

"David, I'm sorry. I'm here for Chloe now, and I'm sure this is only temporary. I know you're a good man underneath everything, but please, you need to show it more often, and lay off the surveillance. I'm not trying to break up your family, David, I'm trying to save it."

"Yeah well, you've a funny way of doing it." He shook off her hand, picked up the suitcase and shuffled out of the room. Max heard the car start up outside and drive away, and she looked at the photoboard that David was staring at, showing various photos of Chloe when she was younger, on a swing, out in the garden, photos of Joyce and David.

On the way to the garage, Max swung by the kitchen and the living room, just to check everything was back as it should be. The swear jar/cookie jar was now the Paris jar again, the dining table was back where it should be, pointing the right way, and there wasn't a coupon in sight.

 _Somehow, I existed in this whole other reality, but I don't know what happened, or what I did. I mean, is there actually another me out there? One that's best friends with Victoria and Nathan? One that I actually recorded that hateful video of Kate? That Max, if she still exists, deserves to live in a world without Chloe. I'm so glad Chloe never got to know what I'd done… what_ she'd _done to everyone._

Thinking of Chloe in that amount of pain touched a raw nerve and Max wiped away a tear. She knew she could never tell Chloe about that alternate timeline; she just wanted to forget it completely.

 _The more I use my power, the more I screw up, and the more I see how little control I actually have. Even the smallest change can have far-reaching consequences. I mean, how many Max's are there? Two? Three? Ten? Twenty-eight? Come on, Max, stop over-thinking. You're in this reality now. With Chloe. Watching her die, slowly but peacefully, there's no way I'm going through that again. I don't care how peaceful, it fucking hurt me far too much. Chloe is staying alive. There. Decision made._

Max walked through the living room and headed into the garage. Everything was in place, apart from the obvious difference that the car had gone. Max began looking around, collecting up a few notes and pieces of paper into a pile.

First up was a note from Sean Prescott.

' _Mr Madsen, thank you for your help with Nathan. It is appreciated. Best, S. Prescott.'_

 _What the hell? What did David do for Nathan?_

Max turned to a sheet of paper, rolled carelessly into a ball. She unfurled it and smoothed it out on the worktop.

' _Joyce._

 _You know I'm not good at explaining myself or why I act the way I do sometimes. I only know that nobody has ever understood me the way you do. I would never do anything to hurt you or Chloe. Taking care of my family is my number one mission._

 _Yes, I overstepped bounds with the surveillance and suspicion and I am truly sorry and ashamed. But there are dark things happening in Arcadia Bay I have never told you. You are my wife and partner and I know we should have no secrets. I intended to tell you everything but I wanted more proof. Instead, a student almost committed suicide on my watch, you kicked me out of my favourite home and my step-daughter hates me. Please let me…'_

 _David, I am sorry. Joyce and Chloe need to see this side of you far more. You should finish the letter._

There was also a map of Pan Estates with camera points marked. Was David working for the Prescotts?

The only other thing of interest, now that the car was out of the way, was the set of metal lockers on the far wall. Max noticed that one locker was secured by a serious large and heavy-duty padlock.

 _Now that is interesting. What are you hiding, David?_

Looking around, she found a crowbar in the corner and, with a little effort, she managed to break the bar across the locker. It sprang open, to reveal its treasure. A solitary large notebook.

 _Yes! Maps, coordinates, notes, photos of Kate, Nathan. Score! That's exactly what we need. Way to go, Max. One down, two more to go!_

She left the garage, calling up the stairs to Chloe, who, after some persuasion, barrelled down the stairs in her regular jacket, t-shirt, jeans and boots.

"We happy?"

"We happy," replied Max. "Secret jackpot file. Found. Kate, Nathan… and Rachel. Location coordinates, notes, photos, maps, the lot. David is like a one-man surveillance army. Now let's get out of here before I get busted.

"Where to?"

"The hospital. Kate awaits."


	39. 04-05 More Grapes

"…but sin comes in many forms, Kate."

"I know, mother."

"And I just don't know if you're able to recognise it all the time, let alone deal with it."

"Mother, I…"

"I mean, look at what's happened already. Alcohol, drugs, fornication and suicide. I really don't think you could get any worse, Kate. And all in the space of a few days! I worry for you, Kate, I really do."

"Mother, listen to me, please."

"Of course, Kate, I _am_ listening to you."

"No, you're not. Listening means I get to say something."

"Don't talk back at me, Kate Beverly Marsh. And don't you dare disrespect your mother."

"I'm not, mother. Please, just listen. I have to disagree with you on that list. I had one sip of wine, just the same as I do in church on Sunday. I had no way of knowing the drink was spiked, so you can't accuse me of drug-taking. I didn't engage in any fornication or sexual…" Kate paused at her mother's gasp of distress at the use of the 's' word, but she continued "… behaviour of any kind, excepting the fact that I kissed some people, but I didn't do it willingly or knowingly. And I didn't commit suicide," she finished. "Obviously." She awaited the tirade from her mother, and she didn't have to wait too long.

"Kate, this is why I'm worried for you. Yes, you have a sip of wine in church, but that is supervised. I don't care whether you knew you were taking drugs or not, you still took them, and fornication is fornication, whether you engaged in 'sex' or not. And whether you actually jumped or not, you were contemplating suicide, which _you know is a sin_. I'm sorry Kate, but I think it's for the best that we withdraw you from that school. You obviously don't belong there. And your father agrees with me."

"Does he? Can I speak to him?"

"You don't need to speak to him. If I say he agrees, then he agrees. You're not calling your own mother a liar, are you?"

"Of course not, mother."

"Good. Because that would be another sin, now wouldn't it?"

"Yes, mother."

"So, we'll look at picking out a nice school for you here, I think. Somewhere close, so you can live at home, away from the temptations…"

"Mother, I don't want to leave Blackwell. I have friends here."

"Friends? Oh yes, I've heard all about your _friends_. Leaving you alone when you needed them? Drugging you?"

"My friends didn't drug me, mother. In fact, you have my dear friend to thank for me still being here."

"She wasn't there before though, was she? She didn't stop you from getting on the roof, did she?"

"Mother, that's not fair. She had no idea. In fact, she was doing everything she can to help me."

"Well, it obviously wasn't enough. I'll contact you later in the week to let you know where you'll be going."

"Mother, please don't. I want to stay at Blackwell with my friends. I'm getting so much support from people now, I'm looking forward to going back to the dorms."

"You'd openly disobey me, Kate? Thou shalt honour thy mother? Does that not mean anything to you?"

"Mother, you can't always use that against me. I _do_ love and honour you _and_ Dad, but I'm eighteen now and I can make my own decisions."

"Kate Beverly Marsh, we will talk about this later on. You need to learn your place. This conversation will be continued." Kate tried to speak but the phone had cut off.

"Father," she said, placing her hands together and looking up, "please forgive my mother for what she says. I know she believes she is doing everything for the best of me, but please Lord, I pray you'll guide her to let me alone a little bit more. And Lord, forgive me for the thoughts I had, the angry thoughts I couldn't help but think. But thank you for helping me to control those thoughts. Lord, I pray you'll give me your strength and focus, and give it to Max and Chloe as well. Amen." She closed her eyes for a few moments, letting the tension wash out of her, then opened them again at a soft knock on the door.

"Hello?" she called. "Is someone at the door? If there is, please come in." When nobody answered, she rose from the bed and padded over to the door. When she opened it, she saw someone she never expected in a million years to see. Standing with her back to the door and a few paces away, was none other than…

"Victoria?"

Victoria spun around and her eyes widened when she saw the door open and Kate standing there.

"Uh… I…" she began, her face flushing red, "I was… uh…"

"Look," said Kate, standing back from the door, "why don't you just come on in for a moment?" The taller girl smiled awkwardly and followed Kate into her room, closing the door behind them. Kate got back into bed and smiled in amusement when Victoria stayed standing, swaying slightly. "Victoria, why don't you sit down?" The girl nodded and pulled up a chair and sat, clasping and unclasping her hands on her lap, refusing to look at Kate.

 _She can't even look me in the eye. It's actually quite cute._

"Victoria?" Kate spoke quietly. "It'll be easier if you look at me, and if you actually talk to me."

"No, it won't," murmured Victoria.

 _She's so full of… guilt? Perhaps I should help her along a little._

"Okay, I'll try and make this as easy for you as I can, then," she said, unable to keep a small grin off her face. "Did you come here to see me?"

"Yes."

"Did you come here to talk to me?"

"Kinda."

"Okay, is there something you want to say to me?"

"Yes."

"Victoria, please look at me. I won't bite. If you want to say something to me, just say it. Please. It'll only get harder the more you procrastinate."

"This isn't easy for me, uh, but… look, I…" She trailed off again, looking down at her hands.

"Victoria, please just say it."

"I'm… Kate, I'm sorry." Victoria exhaled noisily and finally looked up at Kate, who was surprised to see watery eyes and… fear?

"Victoria, are you frightened?"

"I don't know what I'm feeling, Kate, it's eating away at me and I don't know how to make it better. All I do know is that I have to apologise to you, whether you'll accept the apology and forgive me, or not. But I have to try."

 _Is she… serious?_

"Victoria, this isn't a joke, is it? This isn't some elaborate scheme to make me feel better just so you can tear me down again? Because, I'm telling you now, I don't think I'd survive that. I… barely survived the last time."

"No, I'm… serious, Kate. I find myself in the unenviable, and unfamiliar position of throwing myself at your mercy. I'm absolutely serious. I know you didn't want to see me, so I'm glad Max was able to talk you into at least not throwing me straight out, which of course would be completely within your rights, after what I did to you."

"Max? I haven't heard from Max since she was here yesterday."

"She hasn't… didn't you know I was coming?"

"No, I had no idea. Should I have?"

"Then why didn't you throw me out?"

"Victoria, not everyone is as… not-nice as you can be, you know.

"Bitchy, yeah, I know."

"I don't like that word, Victoria, sorry." Kate smiled. "But the fact that you came here without your friends, you came here to see me, I thought that I should at least hear you out. Do you have your speech ready?"

"What do you mean?"

"Victoria, you may not realise it, but I have observed you over the last month. You don't go anywhere without prior preparation, so I'm willing to bet you have a speech written out somewhere. Can I have it, please?" Victoria looked sheepishly at Kate for a moment before pulling out a folded piece of paper from her pocket and handing it over. Her eyes widened in shock as Kate ripped it up and threw it in the bin without reading it.

"Why… don't you want to hear…"

"Of course I want to hear, Victoria, but I want to hear from _you_ , I want to hear from your heart, not from your head."

"Oh. Right."

"So, Victoria Chase, you have my full attention."

"You're not making this easy for me," said Victoria.

"Do you think I should?"

"That's a fair point," she answered, honestly. "Okay, here goes." Victoria took a deep breath. "Kate, you're a good person. I think I recognised that straight away in September when school started. Max asked me last night why I hated her, and I told her that I didn't hate her. I think the same applies to you, Kate. I don't hate you. I thought I hated who you were, but I realise now, with help from Max, that I was duped. This doesn't excuse what I did to you, nor am I looking for excuses, but I'm just trying to be honest with you. Being honest with people isn't something I'm used to, so please bear with me. I am trying, here."

"I'm listening," said Kate. "Go on."

"There's a certain culture at Blackwell, I'm sure you've seen it, and from what people were telling me, you weren't fitting in. You were off preaching your purity beliefs to any and all, whether they wanted to listen or not…"

"I didn't…" began Kate, but Victoria held up her hand.

"I know. Well, I know _now_. Please, let me finish, Kate. So I was manipulated, and that's a word I've never admitted to before, I was manipulated into coming up with a plan to take you down a peg. But, Kate, I swear that drugs had nothing to do with it. Things just spiralled out of control, and yesterday it all just hit home. That's when Max found me. I… I wasn't nice to her, Kate, at first, but she has this way of just getting under your skin."

"I know. Max is a dear friend."

"And soon I was telling her things I'd never told anyone before."

"Did she tell you to come to see me?"

"Yes. Well, she encouraged me, she suggested it would be a good first step. Kate, I'm so sorry I hurt you. I know that what I did was unforgiveable, but I'm asking you to forgive me, and to let me try and make it up to you. Somehow. I don't know what I can do, but I'm willing to try." She looked up at Kate. "I think I'm done now. Your turn."

Kate looked at Victoria for a long time before closing her eyes.

 _This is a completely different Victoria. What's got into her? Father, whatever you've done, it is awesome. Thank you so much for helping her at the time she most needed it by sending her Max. And she certainly sounds like she's telling the truth. She came here on her own, no Taylor or Courtney in tow. Could she actually be apologising to me? Should I accept? Father, I need some guidance here. Father, thank you for your mercy and grace toward me, and for forgiving me my sins through your son's death on the cross. Thank you that you forgive me over and over, for repeated sins and for new sins, big or small. I am so grateful for your grace. Lord, I need to forgive Victoria, who has wronged me, hurt me, offended me and sinned against me. It is hard for me to do this, Lord, I am still hurt and confused about what she did. So I come to you, to ask you for the power to forgive Victoria. Fill me with your spirit, Father, and remind me of your love and mercy to me, and to Victoria. By your spirit, I choose to forgive Victoria. I choose to extend grace and mercy to her in her time of need, even as you have done for me. I choose, as you enable me, to live at peace with this person. I ask that you bless Victoria in your love. Please may we be reconciled and our relationship strengthened and healed. And if that does not happen, may I continue to love and forgive. Thanks you that this is possible in the power of your Holy Spirit. In Jesus' name. Amen._

She opened her eyes and looked back at Victoria, who was looking at her with those watery eyes again.

"Kate? Say something, please," she said, her voice trembling.

"Sorry Victoria, I was just praying," said Kate.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I was praying for you," she said, and Victoria looked at her with genuine surprise.

"You were praying… for me?"

"Of course. I asked our Father for his help and blessing to forgive you. And he gave me just what I needed."

"Then…"

"I need to ask you something first."

"Anything."

"I need to know you're _really_ serious about this, Victoria. I can't go back to Blackwell and have you and your friends just start again. I also can't have you bragging to your friends that I'm easy, that you can do what you like to me because I'll just forgive you."

"Kate, please, I'm totally serious about this," said Victoria, her bottom lip trembling. "I promise you things will be different when you come back. I'm so ashamed of what I did to you. The video has been deleted."

"And the second video?"

"Kate, I'm _so_ sorry about that as well. I only found out what Taylor said yesterday. There is no second video Kate, Taylor just said that to, well, to hurt you. I am going to have some words with the two of them about that. I've deleted the video from the internet, and off my phone. It doesn't exist anymore. You have my word on that. For what it's worth."

"Thank you, Victoria."

"Does that mean…"

"… that I forgive you? Yes." At this, Victoria's eyes filled up completely and tears began streaming down her face.

"Kate, thank you so much. You don't know what this means to me. I've never felt like this before," she babbled, sobbing in relief. "Kate, if you'd have… I'd never have been able to forgive myself. I swear I'm going to be a better person from now on." Kate smiled and opened her arms, Victoria practically falling into them as the two girls embraced.

 _I don't know if we'll be friends, but I hope this is a good start._

"How long are you here for?"

"I don't know exactly," said Kate. "A few more days I think. They want to psych-evaluate me, to see if I need any help, or medication, or if I'm suffering from depression. It's ok, Victoria," she said, as the other girl began sobbing again at that comment. "It's ok, I'm feeling so much better now than I did a couple of days ago. And you have helped me. Coming here today, was a very brave thing to do."

"Funny, I said the exact same thing to Max when she visited yesterday," said Victoria.

"Well, you've not exactly been the most approachable person at school, you know," said Kate, noticing Victoria looking at her watch. "Um, don't you want to be here?"

Victoria's head shot up, before she realised what Kate meant. "Oh, sorry Kate. I do… I just… I only parked for an hour, and I'm ten minutes over."

"You haven't been here for…" A sudden realisation struck Kate. "Victoria, how long were you standing outside my door?"

"A long time," admitted the taller girl, rather sheepishly. "I've never apologised to anyone before, and I didn't want to mess this up. Can… can I come back tomorrow?"

"Of course you can," said Kate, giggling. "Go on, get going, I don't want to be the cause of a fine for you."

"Thanks Kate," said Victoria, giving Kate a quick final hug. "I'll be in touch." She rushed out of the room, leaving Kate staring after her in astonishment.

 _Father, if that wasn't a sign… um, wow. Just… thanks. Now, if you could only help me with my mother…_

Kate was interrupted in her thoughts by another knock on the door. "Come in!" she called, the door opened and Kate was thrilled to see Max and Chloe walk in. "Hi!" she said, and opened her arms for a lovely group hug, which Max and Chloe were all too happy to oblige. Chloe motioned back to the door.

"Was that 'Icky Vicky' I saw running through the corridors just now?"

"Chloe, play nice," warned Max. "Kate, I'm sorry, I was supposed to let you know that Victoria was going to show. I didn't realise she'd be here already."

"It's ok, Max," laughed Kate. "I was a little surprised, to say the least, but whatever you said to her last night changed her somehow. She actually apologised to me!"

"That's great, Kate."

"Didn't think she had it in her," said Chloe. "Last year she was insufferable."

"Yeah," said Max, "I can see the two of you getting on like a house on fire. How many times were you at each other's throats?"

"Best not to think about that," grumbled Chloe, stretching. "I'm gonna go get some hot water." She got up from the chair. "We'd have been here earlier but Max insisted on getting some proper tea this time, and…" She looked around with rising panic. "Kate, where are the grapes?"

"I think you ate them all yesterday," said Kate, laughing sweetly.

"They're all gone?"

"Indeed they are."

Chloe grumbled something unintelligible and left the room, leaving Kate and Max alone. The blonde girl pulled Max in for another tight hug. "I'm so glad you're here," she said, tears filling her eyes. Max looked at her in concern.

"Kate? What's wrong?"

"It's my mother," said Kate. "We had, well, I'd say an argument, but one doesn't argue with my mother. It's difficult to get a word in when she's in full flow, and she'll always have a passage from the bible ready to counter anything and massively guilt-trip me." Kate sighed. "She knows exactly how to make me feel awful again."

"Oh Kate, I'm so sorry," said Max.

"She wants to pull me out of school and put me in a faith school somewhere close so I can live at home. Away from all the temptations." Kate looked away. "She doesn't believe that it wasn't my fault."

"Move away? You can't go!" said Max, appalled. "I mean, your friends are here. I'm here, Chloe's here, there are people here who care for you. And correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you've got a new guardian angel in Victoria. I've got a funny feeling that girl is not going to let anything bad happen to you. She feels hella guilty."

"Hella?"

"Oh man, did I say it again? It's Chloe," laughed Max, "she's a good bad influence on me."

"I don't want to leave, Max, I told her that. But I don't think she was listening."

"You are eighteen now, Kate, she can't force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"I know that, but she knows exactly how to make me feel so guilty I'll acquiesce to whatever she wants, just to please her."

"What does your father think?"

"I don't know. I haven't been able to talk to him. Mother says he agrees with her; that he wants me home, but each time I've asked to speak to him, he's not been available. I think mother doesn't want me to talk to him at the moment, I've no idea why."

"I think I do."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think he'd support you, one hundred percent, Kate."

"You think?"

"No doubt in my head. Otherwise, why wouldn't she let you talk to him. He doesn't want you to go anywhere."

"Who's going and where?" asked Chloe, coming back in the room with a tray and some cups of hot water. "Max bought this weird shit tea I've never heard of before. Lady something-or-other."

"Lady Grey," said Max, "it's a bit like Earl Grey but a lot lighter, with a hint of orange. It's a relatively new blend. Thought it would be perfect."

"Yeah well, I'd better be able to taste the orange, or you're in trouble, Caulfield," grumbled Chloe, making the tea. "Can't believe there's no grapes."

"Kate's mother wants to take her out of Blackwell and back home to a school there."

"What? Why?"

"So she can live at home, away from all the temptations."

"Why? What's a shit sixties pop group got to do with anything?"

"What?" Max and Kate started laughing. "Chloe!" The punk grinned.

"Gotcha laughing, didn't I?" She handed out the teas and sat down, sipping hers. "Kate, you can't leave now. I'm just getting to know you."

"Chloe, you can't say things like that."

"Why not? It's true."

"Maybe, but that's emotional blackmail. It's exactly what her mother is doing."

"And?"

"We're better than that." Max turned back to Kate. "Kate, does your father have a mobile, or do you know any time when he's in the house alone?"

"He doesn't have a mobile, no."

"But I know someone who does," said Max, and Kate smiled, realising what Max was referring to.

"Lynn!"

"Exactly. Ask her to get your father to call you on Lynn's mobile."

"Great idea, Max." Kate pulled her phone out and began texting straight away while Max sipped her tea.

"Mmm, this is nice. Mellow."

"Can't taste the oranges."

"Chloe, stop grumbling. Why don't you go and see if you can get some grapes?"

Chloe grinned and jumped up. "Back in a tic."

Max shook her head, laughing. "She's… so out of control sometimes, but this is the happiest she's ben in five years. Since… since her dad died and I left."

"It's obvious she's loving your company, Max."

"Yeah, I feel the same way, Kate."

"I can see."

"What do you mean?"

"There. I just need to wait for Lynn to reply now."

"Don't evade the question."

"I wasn't. It's just, the way the two of you are when you're together. She brightens up your day, and you do the same to her. Just look at her when she's around you. With a single word, you can make her smile." Kate smiled. "That's… that's true… uh… friendship. You need to hold on to her, Max. A friend like that comes along once in a lifetime only." Kate's phone buzzed and her face brightened. "That was Lynn. Dad's going to call me in a few minutes."

"Should I go?"

"No, please, stay." Kate put her hand on Max's arm to keep her there, and Max smiled. She pulled out her own phone and sent a quick text to Chloe, just as Kate's phone rang. She looked at Max, who nodded encouragingly.

"I'm here for you, Kate. Answer it."

"Hi," said Kate, lifting the phone to her ear.

"Hi Kate."

"Dad! Thanks for calling!"

"Honey, I'm sorry I haven't contacted you sooner. I never even considered Lynn's mobile."

"Neither did I, actually, Dad, it was Max's idea. I was, kind of freaking out after mother's call earlier."

"She's been talking of nothing else."

"Dad, I really don't want to leave Blackwell. I've friends here now, friends that actually care for me. Two of them are with me now."

"Is Max there?"

"Yes, she's right here."

"Can I speak to her, please?" Kate passed the phone across to Max, who took it a little nervously. "Hello, is that Max?"

"Mr Marsh? Yes, this is Max." The door opened and Chloe walked in with a punnet (and a mouthful) of grapes and three more cups of hot water.

"Max, I won't keep you. I just want to say thank you. You were there for my daughter when no-one else was. I won't ever forget that you kept our Katie with us."

"Mr Marsh, I'm happy I was able to help."

"Call me Richard."

"Um, Mr Marsh… Richard," said Max, a little awkwardly, "I hope Kate isn't taken out of Blackwell. She is one of my dearest friends here and I'd miss her terribly if she left. I don't have that many friends here, and I'm coming to rely on her help for my studies, and her warm and kind nature." She took the cup of tea that Chloe had made and began to sip it.

"Thank you Max, from the bottom of my heart. You really are Kate's angel. Thank you. Could you pass me back to Kate now, please?" Max did as she was asked went across to Chloe, giving Kate some space.

"Dad?"

"Honey, I can't stay long. Look, are you sure you want to stay?"

"I'm sure, Dad. Even the girl who was responsible for the video has come to me this morning and begged for my forgiveness. I really think things will improve from now on."

"Did you forgive her?"

"I prayed for the strength to forgive, and I was able to forgive her, yes."

"Well done. Okay," said her father, "I'll do what I can. Whatever you want, I'll support you."

"Thanks Dad."

"I'll steal Lynn's phone again soon and we'll have a proper chat, okay?"

"Thanks Dad." The phone clicked off and Kate smiled.

"Are we happy?" said Chloe, handing Kate her tea and scooting the chairs back up to the bed.

"Yes," said Kate. "Dad said he'll smooth things over. I'm staying." Max jumped up, raising her arms in the air in triumph and enveloping Kate in a tight hug.

"That's great news," she said. "When will you be coming back to the dorm?"

"A few days," said Kate. "They want to psyche-evaluate me for depression and stuff. But I'm feeling better than I have all week now. First Victoria, now this."

"Kate, when you're ready to leave, call me. I'll give you a lift back, okay?" said Chloe, grimacing slightly as she sipped her tea, but smiling when she popped a few grapes in her mouth.

"Thanks Chloe," Kate answered. "So what are you guys up to now?"

"Taking Supermax back to Blackwell," said Chloe.

"Yeah, we're going to, well, I guess we're going to break into Nathan's dorm to look for evidence. For you and Rachel."

"Um, ok, I'll pretend I didn't hear that," said Kate, smiling. "You both need to be careful. Promise?"

"Yeah, we will," said Chloe. "I'm lookout, I think. But we need to find his room first."

"I can help you with that," said Kate. "Please let me help you."

"You can?" Max looked surprised.

"Let me find out and I'll text it to you, okay?"

"Um, thanks Kate."

"Now it's time for Nathan to watch out for us."

The two girls stayed and chatted to Kate for a while longer, until Chloe had just about finished the grapes (with some help from Max and Kate), then they bade Kate goodbye and headed out.


	40. 04-06 Sherlock vs Prescott

Things had got back to normal outside the dorms. Max and Chloe walked into the courtyard, avoiding the boys skating around, but not avoiding the notice of a particular photography teacher.

"Max, hi. How are you doing?"

"Oh, hi, Mr Jefferson. Good thanks. Uh, this is my friend Chloe." Jefferson looked Chloe up and down with raised eyebrows.

"Chloe, good to meet you. Now why isn't somebody as cool as you going to Blackwell?"

"Ah, I was way too cool for this school," said Chloe, crossing her arms across her chest. "It's a long story. You can read about it in actual files here."

"I can imagine," said Jefferson with a twinkle in his eye. "Probably some interesting reading. Max, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Mr Jefferson."

"Good. Lame as it sounds, life must go on. And on that note," said Jefferson, nodding to Chloe, "Blackwell duty calls. Remember, I'm going to announce the winner of the Everyday Heroes contest tonight, so I'll hope you'll be there to celebrate. Even though I'm sorry you didn't enter a photo, I understand your reasons. You can't force an artist to work."

"I feel like a total loser, Mr Jefferson, but it's been a hard week to focus. No pun intended."

"I'm proud of you for caring so much about a troubled friend. And I take hope in the fact that you have plenty of time to find your way. Just… get in the habit of putting your work out there."

"Thanks, Mr Jefferson. I'll be along tonight."

"Me too," said Chloe, bumping Max's shoulder. "I'll be Max's date. You'd better dance with us at least once." Jefferson started laughing.

"Nobody should ever have to see me dance," he said, smiling ad walking off. "Plus, you don't want to watch the old hipster trying to keep up with the kids. I have some pride. Be seeing you."

"Yes, you will," said Chloe, watching him leave. "Hot for teacher," she murmured.

"Gross!" said Max. "You are so out of control!"

"Not yet. Just you wait until the rager tonight."

"Shut up…"

"Don't be jealous because Mark Jefferson thinks I'm cool."

"I am _so_ ignoring you," said Max, laughing and holding up her left hand as she walked away, Chloe having to jog to keep up with her.

"Fine. Look, since we're here, and he's over there, I'm going to see if I can get some dirt from Justin. I haven't talked to him in a while."

"Good plan." Chloe walked off, leaving Max to savour the sunshine. She walked around, only just avoiding a stray football that bounced crazily to her right, but in doing so, nearly tripping herself up. She stopped and brushed herself down, looking around to see Samuel the caretaker and Ms Grant sitting on a bench. The science teacher was looking across at her and smiling, so Max walked across.

"Maxine, good to see you up and around on this lovely day," she said, and Max nodded.

"It's good that the sun still has some warmth."

"Yes," said Samuel. "Samuel doesn't like it too cold, especially when Samuel has to bury so many poor animals. But he does it willingly. Not much room left by the Tobango now."

"Yes, I've seen a few dead animals around all over town. Do you know what's happening?"

"Samuel doesn't know," said the caretaker, shaking his head. He had a funny habit of always referring to himself in the third person. One of the reasons why a lot of students avoided him.

"Sorry, if I knew I'd tell you," said the science teacher, "right before I collected my Nobel Prize. I can't even explain the eclipse, let alone the snow, whales and all these dead animals. Oh, but I do have some news for you. I don't want to guilt-trip you, Maxine, but we didn't get the petition accepted. Not enough support, said the principal. Looks like those cameras will be going up after all."

"Oh, Ms Grant, I'm sorry. I haven't had the best week and…"

"I know, Maxine, don't worry about it. One more signature wouldn't have helped."

"But surveillance cameras wouldn't have helped Kate."

"No. But who needs surveillance cameras when she has her own personal angel."

"Oh, not you as well, Ms Grant, please. I'm just happy I was able to be her friend when she needed me."

"Sorry Maxine, but you must know how proud I am, we all are, for what you did."

"Yes," said Samuel, nodded quickly. "Samuel would have been very sad if Kate Marsh had jumped. Samuel is grateful."

"I'm glad I could help. But how could things have been different?"

"Well, they could close that damned Vortex Club down, for a start," said Ms Grant, vehemently. "That's a cancer in the school right there."

"I wish Blackwell could be the school I dreamed about before I came here," said Max. "There is something very wrong here, you must see it."

"Well, having a certain gentleman as the school's biggest sponsor hasn't helped."

"You mean Nathan's…"

"Ssh," she said, looking around. "It's helped _him_ no end, but the money he's pumping into this school isn't having a positive effect. I mean, look at the party tonight. They should have cancelled after what happened to Kate. It's just all in bad taste."

"I agree," said Max. "Kate was drugged at the party last week. I know it and she knows it, but nobody else believes me."

"Maxine, you be careful who you say things like that to, you hear?"

"Samuel agrees. Samuel would be sad if anything happened to Maxine."

"You haven't seen…" Max stopped and mouthed the word _Nathan_ "… around, have you, by any chance?"

"No, I haven't. Although I can't think why you'd want to find him."

"I don't, exactly. Someone asked me earlier where he was, that's all."

"Well, I heard he stormed off campus this morning, haven't seen him since."

"Okay, thanks, Ms Grant."

"See you later, Max."

Max left the two faculty members and made her way back across to Chloe, who was laughing with Justin. As she approached, they bumped fists and Chloe smiled to Max, who nodded in response. "Coast is clear, Chloe. It would be so cool if you and me were going to school here together."

"Maybe, but this way you can have Mr Jefferson all to yourself."

"You suck, Chloe," laughed Max. "Come on, let's get into Blackwell Ninja mode."

…

"It's so lame they don't have co-ed dorms here," said Chloe, as they opened the doors to the boys' corridor.

"Yeah, like I totally want Nathan Prescott in the room next door to me," replied Max.

"Good point." Chloe made to move forward, but Max stopped her.

"My turn. You stay here and give me the signal if anyone comes into view. You remember the signal right?" She cupped her hands to her mouth and opened them quickly. "Oo-wah, oo-wah, you know, like a dying giraffe." Chloe just looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Seriously, Max. That's not even difficult. You've been watching too much South Park. Trust me, you'll hear me. I won't let you down, Bat-Max." Max's phone buzzed and she saw a text from Kate.

 _[KATE]: In case you still need it, room 111._

 _[MAX]: Kate you are AWESOME! Thanks._

 _[KATE]: I love that you bring out the rebel in me._

 _[MAX] You already are a rebel. Trust me._

 _[KATE]: Always! And please, please be careful, promise?_

 _[MAX]: Of course. I'll keep you posted._

 _[KATE]: I know you will_

Max walked down the corridor, looking at the room numbers. Luckily, the corridor was deserted at this time of day. The noticeboards and posters were full of graffiti and messed up posters, and as she passed 105 she could hear Trevor and Dana talking about Kate. Room 111 was around to the left, with 'The Prescotts RULE this town' on his slate.

The room was locked, of course, but a couple of quick hits from the nearby fire extinguisher sorted that out, and Max quickly slipped inside. The room was dark; the solitary window half covered by a massive bookshelf full of DVDs and weird artwork, made all the weirder by their individual lighting. A projector hung on the ceiling, projecting a slideshow of photographs on to the wall opposite the bed, and the whole room made Max shiver. There was definitely a bad vibe to the place, no doubt about that. Her phone buzzed and Max frowned to see a text from Joyce.

 _[JOYCE]: Max, now that David is not here, I need Chloe to step up and stop acting out so much. But that won't happen if you and her are getting mixed up in illegal crap like breaking into Blackwell at night. I know it happened to don't bother to defend or explain. I hoped you would get her back on the right track but it looks like she's getting stuck again. You could be such a good influence on her. Unless you both want to play bad. But she can't keep blaming David now._

 _[MAX]: I'm sorry, Joyce. Even I get into shenanigans sometimes. But I am trying to be a good influence on Chloe. She did go and see Kate on her own, and she's been twice more with me now._

 _[JOYCE]: I know, Max. I forget you're still teenage adults._

Max began looking around the room. The first thing she noticed was a fake diploma on the wall from ten years ago, when Nathan was eight years old, officially proclaiming him the best son in the world. She smiled ironically at that, her gaze falling longingly on Nathan's expensive camera and lens set.

 _Only the best for a Prescott._

She actually felt uncomfortable, being surrounded by posters which seemed to be stylized female forms in various states on undress and bondage. She even found a note, recognising Chloe's handwriting.

 _Hey ASSHOLE._ _We need to talk_ _. Or I'm going to tell everybody what you did. And you're going to pay motherfucker._

 _That's what started all this off, I guess._

Until she found a photograph of Chloe, curled up on the floor of Nathan's room, clearly drugged. Max involuntarily gasped and dry-retched, seeing her friend in such a position. She put the note and photo in her bag and carried on looking around.

 _He won't get to keep that photo. Bastard scum-sucking pig!_

And when she saw one of her own selfies that Nathan had obviously stolen and taped up on his wall, her blood began to boil. It was all the worse as she had to leave it up, or else he'd know she'd been there. Struggling to control herself, she sat down at his computer to see what emails he'd sent and received.

 _From: Nathan Prescott_

 _To: Victoria Chase_

 _Subject: Wassup_

 _Hey gorgeous, let me know what you're wearing to the Vortex this week so I can wear something just as stylin' and expensive. I'm psyched about going and I'm picking up some serious pah-ty favours. I even told my dad to keep the pigs away from Blackwell so we can get wrecked without hassle. If we're going to have an 'End of the World' theme then let's do it fucking on point. Right?_

 _From: Sean Prescott_

 _To: Nathan Prescott_

 _Subject: Don't worry_

 _Nate, I know this has been a stressful week and your mother and I are here to talk if need be. Just make an appointment anytime. Your mother wants Doctor Bill to come out after his book tour but for now let's stick to your prescriptions._

 _I need you calm and quiet while Pan Estates is being developed. I know being a Prescott is a burden and I'll guide you into this room step by step as did my father. It was hard for me when my dad opened my eyes to our destiny, but you'll thank me someday. Don't worry about Blackwell. This shithole town is going to get an enema along with a fresh brand. I want you to be ready to take over when the moment is right._

 _Don't fuck it up, son._

 _Your Father._

 _From: Principal Wells_

 _To: Nathan Prescott_

 _Subject: About the recent events_

 _Nathan, I'd like to apologise for the recent accusations. Your name and record speaks for itself – sometimes student will use that to make their own name at Blackwell. I know your father was upset while I have assured him that you would never bring a weapon to school. I don't want you distracted from school and I'm certain this matter will be settled by the end of the week. If you have questions, you know I'm always available to talk._

Moving away from the computer, the projector slideshow suddenly switched from dank, dark images to a bright white one, illuminating the carpet. And some odd marks near the sofa.

 _What the hell are those? Almost like… the sofa's been moved?_

Her heart beating strongly, she moved the back of the couch out and peered behind, almost jumping for joy when she saw a mobile phone in a plastic bag, taped to the back of the couch. She quickly slipped her prize into her bag, moved the couch back and slipped back outside. There was still no-one in the corridor, so she quickly jogged to Chloe, who was still waiting by the entrance. The blue-haired punk looked up as Max approached.

"Damn, Max, you're back. That was far too long, I was worried," she said, breathlessly. "What did you find?"

"One hella clean and creepy room. But I found his phone, so we good. I also found something else."

"What?" asked Chloe, but Max never had a chance to answer, as the dorm entrance door crashed open and in walked none other than Nathan himself. He was muttering to himself, but stopped when he looked up. It took a few seconds to process, but his eyes narrowed menacingly.

"What are you doing in my dorm?" he asked, his voice already raised. He took several steps forward, while Chloe and Max similarly stepped back. "You're such a nosey bitch, Max," he said, walking forward.

"Stop right there, Nathan," said Max, and Chloe moved in front of her friend.

"Make me, ho," shouted Nathan, pushing into Chloe, who pushed back. Nathan raised his fist, but suddenly something barrelled past Max straight into Nathan, who was so surprised he lowered his hands and jumped back.

"Max, I got this."

"Warren?"

"Get the fuck out of my face, Graham," shouted Nathan, but Warren just sprang forward, jamming his head into Nathan's forehead. Nathan fell backwards, hitting the ground hard, and Warren groaned, holding his head.

"You are so _fucking_ dead!" yelled Nathan, reaching behind his back and pulling out his gun, but Warren was too quick for him and kicked his hand, sending the gun spinning down the corridor. Disarmed now, Nathan was no threat to Warren, but he'd taken the hit from Nathan one too many times. It was all Nathan could do to cover his face with his hands as Warren kicked him, time and time again. "Get off me, brah," he yelled, but Warren ignored him and continued kicking him.

"You like to hurt people, huh?" snapped Warren, as he kicked Nathan again. "Like Max? Like Kate? Like me? Huh?" Each name was punctuated by a kick to Nathan's body and he lay there, his hands covering his face, twisted in pain. "Then feel this, motherfucker!" Warren knelt down and started punching Nathan continuously in the face. Nathan was completely unable to defend himself from the flurry of blows and soon the blood was flowing from his shattered nose, and both his cheeks were swelling up.

"Get off me!" pleaded Nathan, his voice cracking as he began to cry. "Please… please, stop!" he cried in between sobs as he curled up into the foetal position as Warren stopped punching him and knelt on the ground, breathing heavily. Max took Warren's arm and pulled him to his feet, away from Nathan. He struggled, but Max held firm.

"Warren, he's down, you won. Come on," she said, pushing him to the dorm entrance. Chloe picked up the gun and walked past the crying boy, but she couldn't resist a parting shot.

"Who's the bitch now, motherfucker?" she said, as Max pulled her to the door. "You got lucky!" she said as she left. Max was the last to leave, hearing the muffled sobs and cries as she left.

"Shit man, I'm sorry, just… please stop…"

…

"Damn, that was fucking intense," said Chloe, once they were outside.

"Warren, thank you so much," Max said.

"For what?"

"For what? For beating the shit out of Nathan Prescott. Dude, you rule," said Chloe, grinning maniacally. But Warren just looked a bit confused, and a little scared.

"I don't know," he said. "The red mist came down and I kinda went crazy. A bit like Nathan. I'm… that scared me, Max. I didn't know I could do that, and to be honest I didn't like it very much. I… couldn't control myself. I'm glad you didn't step in, I may have unloaded on you, too."

"Dude, you're nothing like Nathan," said Max, putting a friendly hand on Warren's arm.

"So, where are you going? Perhaps I should stick with you guys, you know, in case you need me to get my Hulk on again. Or should I just call the cops on Nathan?"

"No police, Warren," said Max, quickly. "Uh, not yet. So, uh… so maybe you'd better…"

"Warren, me and Max need to do this on our own," said Chloe. "No offense."

"It's cool. Whatever I can do to help."

"There is something," said Max. "You can help us by finding out anything you can about Nathan's father, Sean."

"I'm on it," said Warren, still with an intensity to his eyes. "Between the snow and the eclipse, I'm assuming the apocalypse is just around the corner."

"And thank you. Seriously," said Max, giving Warren a quick hug. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"You'd better," said Warren, smirking a little, "I'm feeling pretty alpha right now." He walked away, and Chloe turned to Max.

"Man, that guy is so fucking in love with you." Max shook her head.

"I'm not sure about that. I mean, I know he has feelings for me, but I'm not sure love is the right word. Lust, maybe. He did ask Brooke pretty sharpish when I refused to go to the movies with him."

"He really did give Nathan a pasting."

"Yeah. That was a little scary, though."

Chloe shrugged. "That little prick deserved it." She pulled her phone out. "Now to make a date with Frank." Max suddenly remembered the photo.

 _Man, I don't want Chloe to see this, but I have to tell her I have it. She needs to know._

"Uh, Chloe, before you do that, I found something in Nathan's room." They were by the fountain and Max indicated to the wall around it. "Perhaps you should sit down."

"Max?"

"Please." Chloe capitulated and sat on the wall, Max next to her with her arm around her friend. "Look, I found this. You don't have to look at it, but I want you to do something for me." She pulled out the note and photo of Chloe curled up on the floor.

"Shit Max," said Chloe, her eyes widening in shock, "is that…"

"It's a photo of you, Chloe." Max gave the photo, folded in half, to Chloe, together with the note. "I'd rather you didn't look at it, to be honest, but I want you to tear it up, please."

"You don't want me to look at it? Max, is it…" Her voice broke and Max pulled her closer.

"No, you're fully clothed, Chloe. Just… out of it. Please, just tear it up."

Chloe took the photo and went to unfold it, but one look into Max's eyes and she thought better and just tore it up into little pieces, taking care not to litter the fountain, instead scattering the pieces into the nearby bin. When Max looked at her in surprise, she grinned.

"What? I use bins too, you know. I did before you came along. You can't take credit for that as well!"

"You didn't look."

"You asked me not to." Max felt her eyes tear up again and blinked hard, linking her arm around Chloe's as they began to walk back to Chloe's truck.

"Chloe Price, that was… thank you," she said. "Thank you for trusting me."

"I trust you with my life, Max," she answered, honestly. "A bollocks photo seems inconsequential."


	41. 04-07 Sherlock vs Bowers

"So where is he?"

"Down by the beach. He's expecting us."

"Really?"

"The power of phones, Max. I told him we had money. That word seems to cut through any hearing problems he might have. He's waiting for us." Chloe looked across the seat at Max and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said. "Just enjoying your company."

"Me too," said Max. "It's good to just walk around with you."

"Uh, yeah, of course it is. What do you mean?"

"Um, nothing. I'm just… glad you're here. With me. Now."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," said Chloe, smiling softly. "Now, plan of action. You don't know Frank, so leave the talking to me, okay?"

"The money?"

"Safe. In my pocket. I will pay him, but I'm not going to do it straight away. We want information, right? I can use the money as an incentive for him."

"Chloe, please be careful."

"I'm _always_ careful."

"No, you're not. Not always, Chloe. Please." The truck pulled off the road into a small parking area by the beach. Instantly, Max recognised the place as where she and wheelchair-Chloe had stopped and talked only a few hours ago. She was brought back to reality by the sight of Chloe pulling out her gun and checking it was loaded.

"Chloe!"

"What?"

"A gun? Are you serious? You're going to shoot him?"

"Well, no, not if I can help it."

"Chloe, you can't count on my rewind. I think sometimes you do, which is why you're not as careful as you need to be."

"Dude, it's okay. You've never let me down before."

"Chloe, please," Max felt tears coming to her eyes and she angrily blinked them away. "Up on the roof with Kate, when I needed to rewind, I couldn't. Of course I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe, but please, you can't count on it."

"I _am_ being careful, Max. That's why I have this gun. Just in case. I'm not planning on using it, you know. And I might even save you someday."

"About time," said Max, grinning ever so slightly. Chloe pursed her lips.

"I am _so_ going to hit you," she said. "There's no way we could have guessed this is what was going to happen to us when we were growing up."

"Yeah. I am so looking forward to the day when we can just go on a road trip to Portland."

"Fuck yeah," said Chloe, enthusiastically. "You, me…" her voice dropped, "… and Rachel."

"Absolutely. So let's play this cool, okay? We just need to code to decipher his book, so we talk to Frank. That's all. And pay him off."

"Got it," said Chloe, holding up her hands. "No dicking around."

"Let's roll," said Max, sliding out of the truck, Chloe following suit after a few moments of silent reflection.

Once out of the confines of the truck, Chloe perked up and marched straight for Frank's RV. Max followed slowly behind, taking a moment to gaze over the beach and the corpses of the whales.

 _Being here with Chloe now, and other Chloe just a few hours ago. It blows my mind. How many other Chloe's and other me's are there?_

Chloe was waiting by the RV's door and looked up as Max approached. She raised her eyebrows questioningly and Max nodded, drawing a deep breath. Chloe rapped smartly on the door and stepped back. Within a few seconds, the door opened and Frank peered out. He saw the two girls and stepped outside the RV, closing the door behind him.

"Oh look, the Wonder Twins," he said, then, to Chloe, "you should have come alone."

"She's my partner," said Chloe.

"Yeah, well, let's get down to business. My money, Chloe. Now."

"In a moment, Frank. I want to ask you some questions first."

"Oh really. You have some serious ladyballs." He shook his head. "No. Money. Now." He looked at the two girls, both with their head down, and shrugged. "Jesus, okay, okay. But I'm not getting you high."

"Frank, we're not here to get high," said Max.

"No, you don't look like the type Unlike Chloe here. So, what do you Hardy Boys want?"

"Look Frank, we just need some of the names of your clients, that's all," said Chloe.

"Oh, is that all?" Frank's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Well, why didn't you just tell me? Some of my clients?"

"Frank, we wouldn't ask if it wasn't important," said Max. "Please…"

"Yeah, thing with you kids is that everything is always the end of the world, isn't it? I'll tell you what, you give me my fucking money, and fuck off. No deal."

"Frank…"

"Christ, I hate you fucking Blackwell shits. You expect everything for nothing. Well, guess what? You don't get nothing for free at Frank's. You pay up, and I'll think about it."

"Of course, Frank," said Chloe, her voice betraying her anger, "without those Blackwell shits, you wouldn't have any work at all, would you? Dude, you're a drug dealer!"

"You snobby little whores! Don't fucking come into my hone and judge me! That's why I go to church?"

"Really, so you can feel less fucking guilty about pushing your shit to fucking kids? How is that right in any fucking world?"

"Chloe…"

"You'd better listen to your little girlfriend," said Frank, pointing at Max. "She seems to have brain one, unlike you. And you want something from me? How about a blade up the ass, huh?"

"Calm down, Frank," said Max, taking a step toward the man, "please, let's just talk…"

But Frank also took a step forward and grabbed Max by the throat. "Don't you _ever_ tell me what to do. Get it, bitch? Get it?" He kept walking forward, Max still in his grip and having to quickly step back to keep her balance. Out of sight of Frank, Chloe reached behind her back and pulled out the gun, pointing it at Frank.

"Get the fuck back now, Frank!" she called, and Frank looked at her in surprised, releasing Max, who jumped backwards out of his reach. The RV door banged open and Pompidou charged out, barking wildly and barrelling straight for Chloe, who, after a moment's hesitation, shifted her aim downwards and pulled the trigger. The sound of the gun drowned everything out, even the pained yelp from the dog as it was stopped mid-jump to fall to the floor, rolling over and over and finally becoming still, a small pool of blood beginning to form around the dog's corpse.

"Pompidou!" yelled Frank, looking at his dog and creasing his face in rage. "You fucking killed my dog!" he cried, pulling out his knife and running straight for Chloe. There was another shot, loud in the afternoon and Max clapped her hand to her mouth in horror.

 _Chloe! No!_

"Oh my God!" she screamed, and Chloe dropped the gun on the floor, sinking to her knees and holding her face in her hands.

"Shit, I'm…" she sobbed, taking great, heaving breaths. "I've… shot…"

"Chloe!"

"I've killed… I've… killed Frank," she cried, unbelieving, but staring at Frank's body laid out on the ground, a pool of blood forming around him as well. "Max… I've… don't… feel so… good…" and Chloe fainted, falling sideways and hitting the tarmac.

"Chloe!" shouted Max, sprinting across to her friend and sinking to her knees. She pulled Chloe into a sitting position, kneeling behind her and cradling her head and shoulders, kissing the top of her head. "Ssh," she whispered, as Chloe began to regain consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she looked around, trying to get her bearings.

 _Chloe's a killer. Oh my god, Chloe…_

"Max," she whispered, her voice laced with agony, "I've killed someone. I've shot a man and his dog."

"It was self-defence, Chloe. You were protecting me."

"Maybe, but I can't feel like this. I can't take this, Max. Please…"

"I know, Chloe. You sit here, okay?"

"You're going to rewind?"

"Yeah."

"Before you do…."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, Max. I should have listened to you." Max hugged her friend closer and kissed her head again.

"It's okay, Chloe. You protected me."

"And Max?"

"Yes?"

"This feels nice."

"Yeah, it does," said Max.

 _What? Why did I just say that? And did Chloe just…_

o_o_o

Chloe was waiting by the RV's door and looked up as Max approached. She raised her eyebrows questioningly and Max shook her head, motioning her to come away from the door. She did so, and Max grabbed her arm and took her to the fence overlooking the beach.

"Chloe, listen to me," she said, her voice low and urgent.

"What is it, Max?"

"Do me two favours, please."

"Of course. Name them."

"Let me do the talking here."

"What?"

"Chloe, please. Let me do the talking, okay?"

"Why?"

"Not enough time now. And the second thing?"

"Yes?"

"Give me the gun."

"What?"

"I'm serious, Chloe. Give it to me, or drop it here. Just… please… don't keep the gun where you can get to it." Chloe looked at the expression on Max's face.

"Max, did you rewind?" Max nodded, unable to look Chloe in the eyes. Chloe nodded back and gave Max the gun; she put it in her camera bag out of the way, and the two girls made their way back over to the RV's door. Chloe looked over to Max, who nodded once, and Chloe rapped smartly on the door, stepping back. The door opened a few seconds later and Frank peered out. When he saw the two girls, he stepped outside the RV and shut the door.

"Oh look, it's the Wonder Twins," he said, sarcastically, then turned to Chloe. "You should have come alone."

"She's my partner," said Chloe.

"Yeah, well, let's get down to business. My money, Chloe. Now."

"In a moment, Frank. I want to ask you some questions first."

"Oh really. You have some serious ladyballs." He shook his head. "No. Money. Now." He looked at the two girls, both with their head down, and shrugged. "Jesus, okay, okay. But I'm not getting you high."

"Frank, we're not here to get high," said Max.

"No, you don't look like the type Unlike Chloe here. So, what do you Hardy Boys want?"

"Look Frank, we just need some of the names of your clients, that's all," said Chloe.

"Oh, is that all?" Frank's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Well, why didn't you just tell me? Some of my clients?"

"Frank, we wouldn't ask if it wasn't important," said Max. "Please… I'm sorry to be such a nuisance."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you kids. You think everything's important, it's all like end of the world shit, isn't it? Well, let me tell you something, missy. It ain't."

"Actually, it _is_ that important, Frank."

"Really."

"Really, Frank."

"Yeah, I guess you don't look like you're bullshitting me."

"There's no time for that, Frank. I just need a little bit of information."

"I know how it is with you kids," he said, "you always start with just a little. I mean, Chloe here knows all about that, don't you?"

"Come on, Frank," said Chloe, "this isn't about me now."

"Yeah, right, I get it," Frank said, shaking his head and turning away. "Both of you are giving me a headache. No deal. Money. Now."

"Frank, please," said Max, quickly, "we didn't come here to fight. This is so much bigger than us."

"You come in peace? After you had a gun the other day?"

"Frank, we didn't point the gun at you, did we? I just talked to you, remember? The only thing I want to shoot is my camera. I promise."

"Frank, I don't have a gun on me, okay?" said Chloe. "Are we cool? Please?"

"Okay," said Frank, turning back to them. "We're cool. For now. But my dog isn't. And if you try any shit, he'll bite your head off. He's done it before."

"Frank, I promise you we are _only_ here to talk. I wouldn't mess with your dog," said Max.

"Shit, you wouldn't have time. You like dogs?"

"I love dogs," said Max. "I wish I had one as well trained as yours."

"Yeah, he had a bad trainer before," said Frank, loosening up slightly. His stance was more relaxed now, and he'd uncrossed his arms. "Real bad. But he's dead now, so Pompidou is mine. And I trained him to be my friend."

"That's very cool, Frank. Pompidou is so lucky you came along."

"Maybe we can focus on rescuing Rachel now?" said Chloe, losing her patience.

"Chloe…"

 _Aw come on, Chloe, can't you see we were talking?_

"Rachel? Is that why you're really here?" Frank narrowed his gaze in suspicion, but Max stepped in again, attempting to turn the mood back to relaxed.

"Yes. We're so close to finding her now, Frank. We need all the help we can get. Especially from you."

"Why? You and Chloe don't know Rachel like I did and I couldn't even help her. You're in way over your heads. Why don't you just go play in your clubhouse?"

"Rachel said she gave you one of her favourite photos. That proves how much she cares. And you care. That's why you have to help."

 _Come on Max, you're so close here. Don't fuck it up now. Slowly slowly, catchee monkee._

"How the hell did you know about that photo? That's my favourite picture of her. I can look at it anytime and she'll always be there for me. I can't stand not knowing where she is… not hearing her voice… or her laugh… anymore." Frank's voice finally broke and his head drooped. "I could have looked for her more, I know. But shit, nobody wants to talk or help scum like me."

"Frank, you're not scum."

"How do you know?"

"Because Rachel liked you. Maybe Chloe didn't know Rachel like you did, but you didn't know her like Chloe did. And Rachel didn't like scum." Max shrugged her shoulders. "Logic tells me that you're not scum. And I know we can find her. We're missing just one clue, and you can help us with that."

"Please, Frank," said Chloe, "help us find her. Please. We really need your client list."

Frank stood still for a long time, his gaze flicking between Max and Chloe, and back again. He scratched his head several times and turned around, presenting his back to the girls, but finally he came to a decision and took a step forward, holding out his hand. In it was a small piece of card.

"If there's a chance in hell you two can find Rachel, I'll take it. And my dog isn't barking at you, so I guess that's a good sign."

"Thank you," said Max, taking the card and slipping it into her bag.

"Yeah, Frank, thanks. Seriously," said Chloe.

"To be honest," said Frank, "it's hard to take you characters seriously, but I want to. Good luck." He turned to go back into his RV, but a call from Chloe stopped him.

"You forgot something," she said, holding out an envelope. "It's all there, Frank." He looked suspiciously at the envelope and took it, his eyes widening when he saw the contents.

"How did… never mind, I don't want to know," he said. "I didn't think you actually had it on you." He scratched his head. "Why didn't you give this to me earlier?"

"Because we didn't want you to think we were trying to bribe the information out of you," said Max. "I was counting on you wanting to find Rachel, just like us. You've no idea how desperate Chloe is to find her."

"Actually, I think I've a fair idea," he said, counting through the money, and pulling out a stack of bills. "Look, here's the thing. Take these," he continued, holding out the stack to Chloe, who took it with surprise and more than a little suspicion in her eyes, "if you find Rachel, keep it or give it to her. If you can't find her, give it back to me. Deal?"

"Deal," said Max and Chloe together, and to Frank's surprise, Chloe marched up to him and held out her hand.

"I know you're a good person at heart, Frank," she said. "We'll find her. One way or another. Thank you for trusting us."

"Yeah, well, just make sure you find her, okay?"

"Deal." The girls walked away and Frank went back into his RV, calling for Pompidou. Back in the truck, Max gave the gun back to Chloe.

"Nice work," said Chloe. "I assume the first time didn't go to plan?" He expression changed from triumph to concern as she saw Max tear up. "Max, dude? What happened? Did I… die?"

Max shook her head but couldn't speak, so Chloe scooted across the seat and held Max tightly, rocking her back and forth. "Did I… shoot Frank?" Max nodded dumbly and held on to Chloe like it was the end of the world, and the two girls sat like that, in silence, for several minutes until Max calmed down.

"Chloe, it was horrible. You… both Frank and Pompidou… it was self-defence. You were protecting me, but…"

"Ssh, it's ok Max, don't think about it, I don't want to know anything else. Let's just get back to mine and see if we can't work all this out, yeah?"


	42. 04-08 The Blackwell Detective Part 2

_I remember we spent all day drawing on this when we were younger._

The wooden board with the lovely red and golden design had been brought in from its resting place in the garden, and now resided in Chloe's bedroom. It was now full of bits of paper, photographs, notes, letters and anything else the girls considered evidence, all haphazardly organised into three basic sections: David, Nathan and Frank. Max and Chloe were sat on the bed, looking at the board, trying to make sense of it all.

"Chloe, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Max. I'm glad things worked out with Frank. It's nice to have one less enemy in Arcadia Bay."

"Amen to that," said Max, laying back comfortably on the bed while Chloe rose to sit by the laptop. Her phone buzzed and she was surprised to find a message from Frank.

 _[FRANK]: Hi Max. Just thought I'd wish you and Chloe good luck for your search. With what little luck I have left._

 _[MAX]: Thanks Frank. The bigger the team, the more luck we have._

 _[FRANK]: I see why Chloe digs you._

 _[MAX]: I know we didn't get off to the best start, and you and Chloe don't exactly see eye to eye, but that was a noble thing that you did._

 _[FRANK]: Rachel was everything._

 _[MAX]: We are on the same team here. We both want to find her._

 _[FRANK]: Do your best. And stop by later if you both want to party. Good luck._

 _[FRANK]: Please find her._

 _[MAX]: We'll do our best._

"Found anything, Chloe?" Max joined Chloe at the laptop.

"Not yet. You?"

"Not really. I've been staring at the damned board for so long I can't see what's on there now. I'm just trying to make sense of everything we have. Perhaps it would make sense to work together on this? Two brains are better than one, right?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I can do with looking at something else other than this screen," said Chloe, snapping the laptop shut and joining Max by the board. "Ok, Sherlock Max. What have we got?"

"Okay. We'll do David's clues first. He started his own investigation into Nathan, so hopefully we'll be able to find out where he went."

"Right. So, I was reading recently…" began Chloe.

"… reading? Oh, well done," laughed Max, "I'm so happy you've progressed on from the Peter and Jane books…"

"Dork," smiled Chloe. "No, I mean, I know I'm here and I can see everything, but sometimes, it's good to actually read out what you see rather than just look at it. So, you tell me what we have."

"You sure?" asked Max, a little dubiously.

"Trust me. You've been gazing at it so long that looking at it won't solve a thing. So read away, Max-attack."

"Uh, okay. There are nine pieces of evidence here. Four sets of photographs, which are Kate, me, a load of truck licence plates, and Nathan punching Warren in the parking lot on Monday. We have a map, sheets of paper full of coordinates, David's reports on Rachel and Kate, and a torn note written by Principal Wells after a visit from Rachel," said Max.

 _I was surprised to get an unscheduled visit from Rachel Amber. She seemed quite upset and claimed that David Madsen was following her and taking photographs. David would deny this and given the questionable company Rachel has been keeping, I'm not certain I can believe her right now._

"No, that note doesn't tell us anything," said Chloe. "Trash it."

"Agreed. I think we can discount the photos of Kate and myself as well," said Max. "They have nothing to do with anything."

"Yeah. What about the map?"

"Blackwell's surveillance camera placements," said Max.

"Again, nothing to do with Nathan. What are we left with?"

"Sheets of coordinates, photos of truck licence plates, a photo of Nathan punching Warren, and reports on Kate and Rachel." Max scrunched up her face, thinking, but was distracted by a muffled giggle. "What?"

Chloe couldn't speak, just pointed at Max's face, laughing. "The look… face!" she shrieked. "Face scrunched… demented… pug! Photo! Now!" Max gently punched Chloe on her tattooed arm, but couldn't help giggling as well.

"Dork," she said. "I was going to say, the reports on Rachel and Kate don't mention Nathan at all, so I think we can discount those, too."

"Which leaves the coordinates, and photos of Nathan and the trucks. Okay," said Chloe, brightening, "we're getting somewhere." Chloe took the three pieces of evidence and began to lay them out on a smaller corkboard to the right of the main board. "Next?"

"Frank. You and I both know he was supplying Nathan, right?"

"Right."

"But we have to prove it."

"Okay, Sherlock Max, let me have it." When Max just looked at Chloe, sending the girl off into giggles again, the blue-haired girl just pointed to the clues. "Read them out, Max. It worked last time."

"Photos of Rachel and Frank, his account book and various bits of paper and letters."

"Well, the account book and code sheet we need for starters."

"Yeah, although the code sheet has some… unexpected customers on there?"

"Me?"

"You're not unexpected, Chloe. Your codename is 'Bulldog'. I wonder why?"

"Moving right along," said Chloe quickly, but grinning, "Nathan's on there?"

"Uh…" Max scanned the list for Nathan's name. "Yeah. Rott. As in rotten. Or Rottweiler." But Stella is on there, too, she's dachshund." Max thought for a moment. "She's always studying. Probably taking something to help her concentrate more. But look at the name on the top. Chihuahua."

"What?" Chloe looked closely, then, disbelieving, read it again and looked back at Max. "Katie? For reals? It can't be, surely."

"I'm sure there's a sensible explanation for this, Chloe. She was going through a bad time. She could have been getting some sleeping pills or something like that. Although I'd have thought she'd have gone to see a doctor. I mean, how did she even know to see Frank?"

"Yeah, I know, I… just didn't expect that. Okay, so we count in the account book and code sheet. What's this one?" She pointed to a letter, pinned underneath the code sheet.

"That's the letter from Rachel. Not relevant to Nathan. Same as the other letter up there. And I think we can also discount the photos of Rachel and Frank."

"Agreed. Actually, I don't think anything else _is_ relevant. Just the account book and code sheet," said Chloe.

"Um, okay." Max didn't look so sure, but when she read through everything again, she nodded. "You're right. Nothing else seems to fit." She opened the account book and began leafing through the pages, looking for deals made around the night of the party. She shook her head in relief, showing Chloe a page from the book. "Chloe, it must be another Katie. Look, I could believe Kate buying sleeping pills or something like that, but the week before the party, buying old boys weed, green dream? I don't think that's Kate."

"Looks that way. Will you ask her?"

"Probably." Max thought about it. "Actually, I don't know. Not right away, at least. Probably not."

"Good call. What about Nathan?"

"I've got three pages here with various deals with him during that week."

"Nice work," said Chloe, making a note of the times and places of Nathan's deals and pinning them up above David's evidence on the smaller board. "We just need to crack his phone now, yes?"

"Yup." Max had already tried to unlock Nathan's phone, but it had a passkey installed on the lock screen.

"So. What do we have on Nathan. His passkey is numbers, right?"

"Yeah. Standard mobile unlock codes are usually four numbers."

"So, let's look through the documents we have, see if we can find a set of four numbers."

The room fell silent as both Max and Chloe scoured the evidence they had on Nathan, looking for sets of four numbers. His student file they'd seen in the principal's office had five phone numbers, each consisting of a 555 area code and then four digits. His SIM card had a 1111 code written on it, there was a torn piece of paper with five scribbled four-digit codes, and one three-digit code on it. One of the four-digit codes was circled. The other two sheets of paper were the Vortex Club party flyer, and the 'Rachel in the Dark Room' drawing. In all, they had 11 four-digit codes to try.

"So, the phone will lock itself after three attempts, right?"

"Yeah."

"Did you use one attempt earlier?"

"No, when I saw the lock screen I closed it down again."

"Okay. So, with your rewind power, we have as many attempts as we want."

"Check," said Max, picking up Nathan's phone and opening it. "Wish me luck."

 _9535._

 _No._

 _4436._

 _No._

 _5431._

 _No._

o_o_o

 _0058._

 _No._

 _9988._

 _No._

 _1111._

 _No._

o_o_o

 _8603._

 _No._

 _7063._

 _No._

 _1010._

 _No._

o_o_o

 _9063._

 _No._

 _0198._

 _No._

"Shit," said Max. "Didn't work."

"You tried all eleven?"

"Yeah."

"Shit. It's got to be here," said Chloe. "Let me look." She peered at the sheets of paper, making a note of all the numbers and comparing it to her other list. "What about his date of birth? Did you try that?"

"I didn't."

 _1995._

 _No._

"Shit. Phone's locked again."

"Okay, rewind and let me know."

"On it."

o_o_o

"Max?"

"None of the eleven codes worked, Chloe. You suggested his date of birth, one-nine-nine-five, but that didn't work either."

"His birth year? What about his birthday? And what's that three-digit code?"

"Five-four-two? No idea."

"Well, it's obviously important to him, so remember it, okay?"

"Yeah. So his birthday is August twenty-ninth. So that would be, zero-eight-two-nine?"

"Try it."

 _0829_

 _Access granted._

"Chloe! You're brilliant!" Max yelped, throwing her arms around her friend, who just smiled and basked in Max's adoration.

"Why thank you, but I feel it would be remiss of me to take all the credit. Much as I'd like to, we make an awesome team, Max."

"We do," said Max.

"So, spill. What's the dirt?"

 _[NATHAN, 9/30 9.46pm]: What up. Need the G._

 _[UNKNOWN 9/30 9.50pm]: Okay._

 _[NATHAN 9/30 9.51pm]: Cool._

 _[NATHAN 10/1 1.03am]: Bitch. You sold me water. ASSHOLE._

 _[UNKNOWN 10/1 1.08am]: Calm down. Bring it to me._

 _[NATHAN 10/1 1.10am]: Bringing it._

 _[UNKNOWN 10/1 1.13am]: Stay away. Pigs on the beach._

"Frank?"

"I think so. Makes sense Nathan would use a separate phone for his deals, and that he wouldn't save the number."

 _[NATHAN 10/4 5.20pm]: U home? Got 2 party 2nite!_

 _[UNKNOWN 10/4 5.26pm]: Home_

 _[NATHAN 10/4 5.27pm]: On the way. Load the bowl._

"Frank again. Looks like was trying to score for the Vortex Club party. The party started at eight that night, so it fits."

"Yeah."

 _[NATHAN 10/4 10.24pm]: Hey I need to score ASAP_

 _[UNKNOWN 10/4 10.24pm]: I don't make housecalls. You have a car._

 _[NATHAN 10/4 10.24pm]: No time. Charge me double._

 _[UNKNOWN 10/4 10.24pm]: Damn right, Have cash on you. No fucking around. Give me the address._

 _[NATHAN 10/4 10.26pm]: I'll call to give you the exact directions._

 _[UNKNOWN 10/4 10.34pm]: In transit. Get that money out._

"And this one's the same evening, just later on."

 _[NATHAN 10/7 2.53am]: U up bro?_

 _[UNKNOWN 10/7 2.59am]: No shit. What you need?_

 _[NATHAN 10/7 3.02am]: Peruvian flake. Skidoo acid._

 _[IUNKNOWN 10/7 3.05am]: You're paying night prices._

 _[UNKNOWN 10/7 3.06am]: Don't make me wait._

 _[NATHAN 10/7 3.26am]: Sorry 4 being a dick. Need more stuff. U home?_

 _[UNKNOWN 10/7 3.31am]: Yes. Don't come. Fuck off._

 _[NATHAN 10/7 10.50pm]: Hey, Need weed etc, NOW_

 _[UNKNOWN 10/7 10.50pm]: Calm yourself. You tweaking?_

 _[NATHAN 10/7 10.51pm]: Soon. Hook a brother up. Please._

 _[UNKNOWN 10/7 10.52pm]: Meet beach. Be cool this time._

 _[NATHAN 10/8 7.56am]: Keep your smart mouth shut about everything. Or I'm coming for your ass. I know where you sleep._

"This is…"

"Yeah. He sent me this. I thought it was him at the time. Now I know. And this next one as well."

 _[NATHAN 10/8 9.47pm]: U have plenty of time to ponder what a fukup looser u r_

"Lovely."

"I deleted them as soon as I received them."

 _[UNKNOWN 10/3 7.56pm]: Please do not contact me at work. I've told you this before and being high is not an excuse anymore. This is a business not a hobby._

 _[UNKNOWN 10/3 7.56pm]: You want me to treat you like an adult who can get things done on his own? Impress me. I'd like nothing more than to be proud of you. I'm not there yet._

"Dude, his father's a dick!" Chloe shook her head. "I mean, at least we know now where he gets it from."

"Yeah."

"So where does this leave us?"

"Well, we have shitloads of scraps of paper," said Max. "I'm not sure we're any closer."

"Hey, come on, don't lose your pretty little head now, Max," said Chloe, putting her arm around her friend, "not when we're so close." She leaned forward and looked at the pins on the smaller board. "Look, we've got coordinates, licence plates, texts from Nathan to Frank. When was the Vortex Club party, again?"

"October fourth, at eight o'clock."

"Ok. Any texts from Nathan to Frank on the fourth?"

"Yeah. Two. That one there, and the one next to it."

"Okay." Chloe looked at the text. "Dude, that's the night Kate was… and Nathan needed extra drugs that he was willing to pay double for, and he didn't have the time, or ability to go get them." Chloe was looking at Max.

"Fucking Nathan," muttered Max. "Yeah. Okay, so we know he saw Frank twice that day. Five at night, and then again at around half ten. Can we cross-reference that with Frank's account book?"

"Yeah." Chloe leafed through and found the two entries Max was referring to. "Here we go. Five forty, two ounces of firebud, five grams of speed and five of cocaine. Damn, nine hundred dollars?"

"Chloe…"

"Yeah yeah, I know. I just wish I had nine hundred dollars to throw away, that's all."

"The other one?"

"Eleven o'clock at night."

"Just after he texted Frank," said Max. "What's the entry?"

"Five grams of GHB."

"GHB? Fuck I _fucking knew it_!" snapped Max, punching the floor. "Fucking Nathan drugged Kate with GHB. She _said_ the wine tasted salty."

"GHB is…"

"You don't know?"

"No, I smoke weed only, dude."

"Date-rape drug. Memory loss, inhibition loss, that sort of fucked-up shit."

"Fuck me sideways, Max, that's exactly what Kate was… No, wait, look at the times. He can't have drugged Kate with GHB, the party started at eight, this was at eleven, three hours later. Unless…" Chloe's mouth dropped open in horror. "Shit Max, he gave her GHB _afterwards_! Didn't you say something about the emergency room?"

"Fuck! He drugged her at the party, then he said he was taking her to the emergency room but instead he just phoned Frank, who gave him GHB so she wouldn't remember it! The fucking bag of shit! Poor Kate!" Max blinked furiously, but couldn't slow the flow of tears. Instead, Chloe just held her friend tightly as she began to cry, her shoulders shaking. She nestled into the crook of Chloe's neck as the taller girl held her.

"We are going to get that fucker, Max," said Chloe. "Make him pay for what he did to Kate. Come on, let's finish this off. We know that Nathan drugged Kate at around 11pm, after getting GHB from Frank. We know that. We also know that step-shit was tailing pretty much everyone, so can we tie his coordinates up with Nathan? Now, do we know which one is Nathan's car?"

"We've got a few photos to look at, yes," sniffed Max, calming down enough to set out the photos of Nathan and the trucks that David had been following. They found a good photo of Nathan driving a red SUV, but the licence plate wasn't visible. However, the red SUV did have a distinguishing mark, some brown tape covering the left rear brake light. Using this as a reference, they were quickly able to find Nathan's licence plate, and find a bunch of coordinates matching that licence plate in David's records.

"Any coordinates for the fourth?" asked Chloe, her heartrate increasing, sensing just how close they were to cracking this puzzle.

"Yeah, there's a sheet full. Six of them are from the fourth," said Max, circling a set of coordinates with red pen.

"Aha! That narrows it down. Times?"

"Four from the morning…"

"… we can discount those, Max. The other two?"

"Nine fifty-four, and ten fifty-six."

"That later one, that matches the deal with Frank exactly. Eleven o'clock."

"Yes! This is definitely the place. But how do we find out where those coordinates are?"

"Max, how can you be so smart and yet so dumb? Google maps is our friend here." Chloe quickly scooted across to her laptop and punched in the coordinates. "Nothing, Max. There's… nothing here. Just some shitty old barn in the middle of fucking nowhere." Chloe's shoulders sagged as her spirits quickly deflated.

"No, Chloe, this is definitely the place Frank went to. There has to be more here. Can you find out anything else? Like, whose barn it is?"

"I'm on it. Hold on tight, Maxi."

"I think I'll take that literally," said Max, standing behind Chloe and wrapping her arms around her friend, resting her head on Chloe's shoulders as she worked at the laptop. "Mmm," she purred. "Comfy."

"Max, that's… actually really soothing," said Chloe. "Don't… stop."

"Gotcha." Max continued purring and within a few minutes Chloe had found what she was looking for.

"The owner of the barn," she said, and Max stood up. "Harry Aaron… come on, guess his surname, Max. I'll give you one guess."

"Prescott."

"Ding! And Max wins the grand prize! Yup. Harry Aaron Prescott."

"And Nathan was there with Kate. And date-rape drugs. I'd say that barn just got a lot of more interesting. Should we call the police?"

"Fuck that," said Chloe, shaking her head vehemently. "You know the police here are like Nathan's private security, right?"

"That is _so_ messed up."

"Yeah. Like, as you've noticed, this shit-town is messed up. We can't trust anybody."

"Yes we can, Chloe."

"Who?"

"Each other." Chloe smiled at that.

"True. So yes, I think we need to plan a trip out to that barn by ourselves."

"Plan?"

"Yeah. Fuck planning. Let's just go. Okay? Just you and me. And your power. I'm not scared." Chloe sat back and sighed. "Max, I feel like we're _this_ close to finding Rachel. We… we have to find her, Max."

"We will, Chloe. But don't forget my power isn't infinite. We still have to be very careful. Yeah?"

"Got that. We'll have each other's backs."

"Always."


	43. 04-09 Dark Room

Clouds of dust billowed up behind the truck as Chloe drove off the road and onto the dirt track that led to the barn. The journey had been completed in almost complete silence, neither girl knowing what to say or how to break the ice. But now, as the truck pulled up in front of the barn, the reality of what they were about to do set in.

"Chloe, I'm scared," said Max.

"It's ok, Maximus Prime," she said, taking Max's hand. "We're here now, and we've got each other's backs. Place looks deserted."

"I'm not so sure," said Max, bending down outside the main barn door. "Look," she said, brushing the dirt with her fingers, "fresh tyre tracks. Someone's been here recently."

"SUV tracks?" asked Chloe, but Max shook her head.

"I'm good, but not _that_ good, Chloe," she said. "They could be, I don't know. I mean, they look thick enough, but… We need to get inside."

"Whoa," said Chloe, looking up at the barn door, "that's a serious padlock. And clean. And oiled. That's recent." She looked back at Max. "Much more interesting now, don't you think?"

"Okay, we _really_ need to get inside. I'll take a look around the side," said Max, leaving Chloe looking at the door and tyre tracks. She walked around to the side of the barn, past an old junker, sitting sadly amidst long, growing grass. It wouldn't move again, at least, not of its own volition. However, a young squirrel helped Max out immensely, chattering so she'd notice it, then it bounded around the side of the barn and inside through some metal sheeting. Max smiled and moved the sheets out of the way to create a hole she could squeeze through. She called Chloe and slipped inside.

Once inside the barn, the world outside seemed to cease to exist. The silence was almost deafening, as the sun slipped through the cracks in the old wooden structure to leave amber streaks along the dirt floor, the stacks of hay and old machinery, and the wooden supports. Chloe stepped inside, looking around her.

"God, this is way too Blair Witch… I have goose bumps all over," said Max, shivering and wrapping her arms around herself.

"I'm afraid to close my eyes," said Chloe, "I'm afraid to open them."

"Twenty points," acknowledged Max. "Actually, take ten bonus points on top. That was a quick Blair Witch quote. And that one seemed apropos."

"Oo, big words," said Chloe, smiling and wrapping her arms around Max, who smiled.

"You're warm," said Max.

"Yeah. And I'm sharing the warmth."

"Thanks." Chloe released her and walked over to a large wooden chest. "Dude, look at this." She knelt down and opened the chest to find a load of old books and documents. Picking up some of the ones on the top, she began to read. "Listen to this, Max. 'Harry Aaron Prescott donates new library to Arcadia Bay'. 'Prescott Industries celebrate grand opening'.' The Prescotts bring bomb shelter boom to town'. Looks like they've been busy."

"And for quite a while, too. Yeah. You search for more clues in there. I'll scope out the barn, see what secrets it has to offer."

Dust particles hung in the air like a giant mobile, illuminated by the streaks of sunlight as Max walked through the barn. In fact, the sunlight was the only thing penetrating the barn from the outside – it seemed that the wooden boards kept out all sounds of the outside world, locking everything inside in a sort of natural soundproofing. There was another chest nearby, next to an old tractor and what seemed to be a shrine to Harry Aaron Prescott (complete with ancient selfies), and inside the chest Max found an old letter from 1903.

 _July 22, 1903_

 _Martin Lewis Prescott_

 _Prescott Ranch_

 _Arcadia Bay, Oregon_

 _Dearest Mr Lyndon,_

 _I am writing in regards to your outstanding debts that you have chosen to ignore. The Prescotts may not be established business gentlemen but we are businessmen and expect our due. We take your silence as a personal insult and thus dedicate our family name to making you pay your debt with ten percent interest plus a written apology. If these conditions are not met by the end of the day July 24, in the year of our Lord 1903, rest assured we will make your life a living hell._

 _Kindest regards_

 _MLP_

 _Oh shit, that's a polite final demand. Even the last generation of Prescotts were bastards!_

Apart from a hook that Max recognised as being used to lift haystacks (from the time that Chloe had forced her to watch that horrible Friday the 13th movie), there was nothing else around the barn of any use. Max walked back to Chloe, but she hadn't found anything else of note, so she joined Max in the centre of the barn.

"Anything?"

"Couple of letters, photos, that sort of thing."

"Meh."

"Newsflash. Grandpa Prescott, or Great-Grandpa Prescott was a dick to people with less money than them."

"Yeah, like I've never heard that before," said Chloe. "Anything useful?"

"Not really, but those tyre tracks and that padlock tells me there's something here. We just have to find out what it is." Chloe nodded and began to walk around, noting the things that Max had seen.

"What's this?" she asked, walking over to the hook.

"Haystack hook. Don't you remember? When you made me watch Friday the thirteenth? And I got _so_ scared I had to cuddle you all night?"

"Yeah," laughed Chloe, "I _totally_ remember that night." She paused and pursed her lips. "Want to watch it again?" she asked, coquettishly. "I'd be happy to… wait a second." She jumped up and down. "This doesn't sound right. It sounds hollow." Max nodded and knelt down, brushing the dirt and straw away to reveal a locked trapdoor with a brand-new padlock.

"You're right," she said, "your boots come in handy after all!" She jumped up and down. "See, my sneakers are completely useless in this situation. Thing is," she said, "that's another serious padlock."

Chloe jumped up. "Yeah. But if we attach this…" she unleashed the haystack hook and hooked it around the trapdoor. "Now all we have to do is…" She looked up and followed the rope from the hook back. "Up there." She ran around the corner. "Over here, Max." Max followed her and Chloe looked up at a small mezzanine. She held out her cupped hands and Max stepped into them, Chloe boosting her up to the structure above. "Anything up there, Max?"

"Not much," Max called down. "I can see the end of the rope. And an old engine or something. Looks really heavy."

"Can you attach the rope to it?"

"I… think so." Max wrapped the end of the around the front of the engine, and with an effort, pushed the engine off the mezzanine. With a huge crash, it hit the floor, but the rope and hook did its job and the padlock snapped open.

"Way to go, Max!" called Chloe, walking over to the trapdoor. "Score! Can you get down?"

"I think so," replied Max, and a few moments later she joined Chloe by the trapdoor. "Holy shit, Chloe. What… what the fuck is that?"

The trapdoor hid a concrete stairway down into the basement. "It looks like a bomb shelter or something. I saw a few things in the chest over there about the Prescotts and bomb shelters. Looks like they built one here."

"But why is it locked? That's just not right," said Max. "Do we go down?"

"We've come this far, Max," said Chloe, "we can't turn back now. AlthoughI don't like the look of this," she continued. "You coming with?"

"Of course, Chloe, we do this together, right?" Max took Chloe's hand and they slowly walked down the steps, one at a time, Chloe's boots echoing loudly in the silence. At the bottom was a huge metal security door with a large circular handle, akin to naval vessels, and an electronic keypad.

"Looks like a three-digit code," muttered Max, "and the keys two, four and five are more faded than the others. Chloe, any ideas?"

"As a matter of fact, I do cubby," said Chloe, sidling up to Max.

"Jesus Chloe, not now. I don't have the time nor inclination for movie quotes. I've got a really bad feeling about all this. My spine feels like it's been exposed to a few thousand volts, coupled with someone walking over my grave constantly. I mean, I'm getting a _seriously_ fucked up vibe from this place. Do you know the code?"

"Yeah. It was on Nathan's papers earlier. The only three-digit code there. Try five-four-two. Remember?" Max punched in the code and a green success light came on, the door unlocked with an audible clang. Chloe spun the wheel and the door opened slowly into a classic concrete bomb shelter, stocked to the brim with canned and dried food.

 _Ready for the apocalypse, right? Although the menu sucks._

On the table top was a letter. Max saw Nathan's name on it and stopped to read.

 _Dear Mr Prescott,_

 _As Nathan's primary psychiatrist for over five years, I feel that I should stop seeing your son as you have disregarded my rather dire and immediate suggestions for his – and others' – well-being._

 _You know well the extent of Nathan's challenges but I feel that you refuse to acknowledge the role you play in his mental health. If I do not have your support, I cannot treat Nathan, it is as simple as that. I fear he is becoming even more disconnected from reality, even if he acts in a personable manner._

 _You have ignored my requests for a consultation with you and your wide, so I have to assume you are no longer interested in my services. Regardless, I care about Nathan and I believe he needs serious help._

 _If you would like to talk about this matter, I am always available._

 _Best_

 _Br Jacoby._

 _Whoa, this says it all about Nathan. He needs help. Serious help. Period. And this guy is withdrawing his help because they're ignoring him? Not good. Not good at all._

There seemed to be two main areas to the bunker. The entrance room, where the girls were now, and a larger room around to the left. And as soon as Max rounded the corner and saw the room, her heart dropped out of her body altogether and she sank to her knees.

"Max? What the… oh my God, what the fuck is this?" said Chloe, rounding the corner after Max.

"This is where Nathan brought Kate," said Max with certainty. "I know it. Look."

It was a fully kitted-out photographic studio. Expensive printers and computers adorned one wall, another was full of filing cabinets holding expensive audio equipment. The far end of the room housed a full-size white curved background, with fantastically expensive lighting dotted around, and several really pricy cameras. A dark sofa with white cushions was placed about halfway down, facing the curved background, with tall speakers either side. The tiled floor was bare, apart from a few wires that trailed carelessly from the speakers and the lights. Adorning all the walls, photographs of bondage and torture in black and white, almost identical to those she'd seen in Nathan's dorm earlier that day.

"Rachel in the dark room," muttered Chloe. "Rachel in the dark room." She shook her head, realisation dawning on her like a hammer to the face, and she sank to her knees near Max. "No! It was Rachel in _'The Dark Room'_. Oh fuck, was Rachel in here, like Kate?"

"I don't know. Start looking for evidence," said Max, her heart practically beating out of her chest.

 _This is bad, this is… really bad. If Kate was brought here after that party. She said something about bright lights, white lights. Fuck. Nathan… you bastard!_

Chloe was over in the far end of the room, near the background, looking through one of the filing cabinets. Max took the other cabinet, sliding the door open, noting how quietly it slid, almost like it was oiled. Although that thought was lost as she broke out into a cold sweat on seeing the contents of the cabinet.

Rows of red ring binders.

Three full rows of red ring binders.

All labelled in black permanent marker.

Name after name after name after name. All female.

Tyra, Lula, Suzie, Lynn, Kelly… were just some of the names on the numerous files. Max's hand shook as she took out the last three files and laid them on the table near the computer.

"Chloe, come here," called Max, her voice cracking as Chloe approached.

"What is it, Max?" Chloe frowned as she saw the three files on the table, then she looked around to the cabinet to see the collection of binders, and her mouth just dropped open. "What. The. Fuck." She turned back to the files. What are they, Max?"

"This one's empty," said Max, opening the one labelled 'Victoria'. "Shit, does that means she's next? Nathan must be planning to dose her tonight at the Vortex Club Party." She put that to one side and opened up the next folder. Kate's folder. "Fuck. Kate…"

"Oh my god," said Chloe as Max quickly leafed through the folder. There was a complete set of photos, all in black and white, of Kate is various poses. "You can tell she's completely out of it, though."

"She has no memory of this," said Max. "She said she remembered bright lights, but nothing else. She thought Nathan had taken her to the Emergency Room. That's what the little fucker told her. He told me in front of the principal that he'd just taken her back to her dorm, she didn't need to go to the hospital."

"Fucking little prick," spat Chloe. "These are… these are _fucking sick!_ He's a fucking weird sicko pervert!" She saw the next binder and her eyes filled instantly. "Rachel?"

"Chloe, don't…" Max tried to stop Chloe, but she'd already opened the binder, to find another complete set of photos, again in black and white.

"This… this can't be real, can it?" Chloe was dangerously close to totally breaking down; her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably and her voice cracked completely. "These are all… posed shots, right? Right?"

"Chloe, look at her face. She's… out of it."

"Maybe… maybe Nathan paid her a shitload of cash to do this. She probably would have." Max recognised Chloe's desperate desire to try and fit a rational explanation to these photographs, a reason, any reason that would deflect away from the probable truth.

"I don't think so, she looks totally furious in this one," said Max, her eyes shifting to the final photograph. "Why… why is he putting her in the ground like that." The photograph didn't seem real. Rachel was laid in a hole, her arms posed in opposing crazy angles, with her legs spread slightly, knees pointing out. "Where…"

"The junkyard! Max, we have to go there, now!" Chloe was totally babbling now, hardly able to take a breath. "We have to get there now, find the place, see what… she can't be dead… she's just posing Max, please, we need to… Max… just, come on, we…" Max put her arm around Chloe, who tried to shake it off but Max held firm.

"Chloe, breathe, please. We'll go there right now but you have to calm down a bit first. You can't drive in the state you're in now, okay?" Chloe nodded, hyperventilating and unable to speak, and just grabbed onto Max for support, as she fought to control her breathing. Eventually, she stood up straight.

"You better now, Chloe?"

"Yeah, I'm cool now, Max. Come on, we need to get to the junkyard."

"I'm with you, Chloe, but please, drive carefully. No accidents, okay?"

"Deal."

…

Chloe was true to her word, driving quickly but carefully along the quiet roads. In no time at all, they arrived at the junkyard and the truck screeched to a stop, Chloe jumping out almost before it had fully stopped. Max stayed long enough to pull on the handbrake and slid out of the truck, following her friend as they both ran around the piles of junk to the spot Chloe had recognised. And Max realised that she recognised the spot also.

 _This is where I saw that transparent doe the other day. Was that… Rachel? Trying to help us?_

Chloe sank to her knees and began clawing at the muddy ground, all the while getting more and more worked up. "Are you gonna help me, Max?" she cried, her voice rising in desperation.

Max dropped down and began to help, and it wasn't long before her hands found something other than dirt. Her fingers scraped against plastic, and a few more scrabbles and she'd uncovered a piece of blue tarpaulin.

"Chloe… stop. Look."

"Oh my god!" Chloe clawed madly at the tarpaulin, digging more and more of it out of the ground, until Max fell back, retching in disgust.

"Chloe, the smell…"

"Rachel?" Chloe's voice was heartbreakingly quiet, the voice of a broken girl not wanting to believe, praying to anything that was listening that what she was seeing was not what she was seeing. Eventually, she had to accept the evidence in front of her and she fell backwards, crying uncontrollably.

"Rachel, no, no, no!" she cried, each word piercing Max's heart with its raw emotion. "Please, not her!" She crawled away, anywhere, not knowing where she was going, struggling to breath, ending up near a pile of junk, on her knees, each sob punctuated by a wheezing breath as she struggled for air. Max immediately crawled over to her best friend as she sobbed her heart out, taking her friend in her arms, giving whatever comfort she could. "Rachel, why?" cried Chloe.

Max helped Chloe to a sitting position, her arms clamped around her knees, her knees tight to her chest. "I'm sorry, Chloe. I'm so sorry…" She crawled behind Chloe and supported her, both hands and her head on Chloe's back, rubbing it gently.

"I loved her so much…" Each word broke Max's heart, but she somehow found the strength to be there for Chloe. "How can she be dead? What kind of world does this?" Her voice rose to a piercing cry. "Who does this?" she screamed, gasping for air and breaking down completely in Max's arms. Max, wisely, said nothing, just let her friend cry, hoping she felt safe in Max's arms.

Unseen by the two girls, a solitary doe looked across the junkyard at them, before sadly lowering its head and fading away.


	44. 04-10 End of the World

Chloe was angry.

No scratch that. Chloe was _furious_. She was angrier than Max had ever seen before. Driving the truck, her hands were clenched on the wheel so tight that the blood was having difficulty getting to her fingers, leaving them a ghostly pale colour. Her lips were tight and drawn and she looked straight ahead, not moving her head or eyes away from the road. She'd said nothing since getting up from the ground. It had taken a good twenty minutes for Max to help her calm down in the junkyard; there were occasion where she was crying so hard it was hard for her to breathe, and she was struggling and gasping for air, but Max was there throughout, holding her close, rubbing her back, kissing the top of her head.

She'd never have admitted it, but she was glad Max was there. When you're crying that hard, you're absolutely and totally not in control of anything at all, your body, your breathing, nothing. And at that point, your self-defence mechanisms kick in and they won't allow you to really break down to that extent that you need. Except, in this case, the presence of Max was the safety net she needed so desperately. With Max there, that little part of her mind knew she was safe, and she was able to fully break down and get six months of pain out of her system. And now that she _had_ got it all out of her system, all that was left was fury. Raw, blind fury. Someone had to pay. And that someone was Nathan.

The school parking lot was full with cars and trucks. There was litter everywhere, and the deep bass pounding from the distant swimming pool betrayed the party inside. Students were outside, some sat down, some laid down, talking, making out, vomiting. The usual for a Vortex Club Party. One truck wasn't empty though. Chloe and Max sat in Chloe's truck, Chloe's hands still clenched tight around the steering wheel.

"I hope Nathan enjoys his last party," hissed Chloe. Max turned to her friend with a concerned look.

"Chloe, we could go straight to the police, you know that. We have concrete proof now. They can't ignore us any longer. And with Kate as well…"

"Fuck the police, Max," spat Chloe, shaking her head. "I don't trust those pigs any further than their paymaster Prescott. I don't care what we have; they'll find a way to make the evidence disappear, or some shit like that. No, Rachel wanted _us_ to find her. You know, the person… people that loved her. I was supposed to find her, Max, so she can get real justice. Proper justice. Revenge. The Prescotts have had this their own way for a hundred years, and nobody's been able to stand up for themselves. Well, now we can. They've had this coming for a long, long time. Nobody is going to get in my way now. You're either with me or against me, Max."

"Chloe Elizabeth Price," said Max, turning and looking Chloe straight in her eyes, "for the sake of our friendship, and because I know you are so fucking furious right now you don't know what you're saying, I'll let that one slide…"

"Max," whispered Chloe, and Max stopped talking. "I'm sorry. That was… that wasn't me talking."

"I know, Chloe."

"The truth is; I couldn't have done this without you. I know that, and I'm asking you to help me again tonight. I know what I need to do, and I want you by my side when I do it. Please?"

"Chloe I'm with you until the end. I made you a promise three days ago, and I have no intention of breaking it any time soon," said Max. "But please, I want my friend as she is. I don't want us to be friends in jail, or not to be together, or… we know how dangerous he is."

"I know." Chloe fingered her gun. "Don't worry. With you by my side, we're an awesome team." She played with the gun a little more, setting her expression back to a frightening neutral, then slid out of the truck, Max doing likewise. Ahead of them, a boy in a blue t-shirt and a girl in a leopard jackets, their arms around one another, were staring into the sky, pointing at something. Max turned her head, her expression faltering as she saw yet another environmental impossibility manifested in the sky.

"Chloe, look," she said, turning and pointing. "Look at that." Two distinct moons hung lazily next to each other, one slightly higher and to the side of the other. "Look, Chloe," but she wasn't interested.

"Beautiful. I don't give a shit. The world is ending. Cool," she said, walking away. "Coming?"

"Chloe, you're not listening," called Max, running after her friend. "Something major is going down."

"You're right. Nathan Prescott is going down."

"Chloe, at least wait for me," called Max. Chloe stopped and waited for a few seconds, before setting off again at a quick pace, but they didn't get very far before a familiar voice stopped them.

"Welcome to the end of the world, ladies," said Warren, swaying slightly and slurring his words and he walked slowly over to them. "I'm glad you decided to escort me."

"You look really good, Warren," said Max, as Warren walked up to her and slapped his hand on her shoulder, while Chloe waited very impatiently to the side. "Are you alright after today?"

"I really flipped out on Nathan. I just hate bullies… and Max, he's dangerous." Max noticed that Warren's eyes didn't seem to be quite in line with each other.

"Where is he?" asked Chloe. "His car's here, so he must be around somewhere."

"I didn't see him at the dorm again. I was holed up in my room."

"Warren, have you been drinking?" It was a pretty obvious question, given his slurring and swaying, and the smell of alcohol on his breath.

"Well, if you consider half a beer 'drinking'…"

Chloe couldn't wait any longer. "Let's go, Max," she said, walking away, but Warren hadn't quite finished.

"Hey, Max, I know this is a bad time, but can I get a picture? Just one? You know, I've been feeling like this might actually be the end of the world, so I want to have something for posterity."

"Dude, come _on_ ," called Chloe, but Max obediently stood still as Warren put his arm around her and took a quick selfie.

"I don't blame you, Warren."

"Yeah, I know, I'm a pain in the..."

"We don't have time for this, Max," Chloe had crossed her arms across her chest and was tapping her foot impatiently. "Come on."

"Sorry," said Warren. "I just wanted to feel like a normal student after this week's ultraviolence. I never hit anyone like that before. I was always the one getting my ass kicked."

"Thanks Warren," said Max. "We still need your expert help. If you see Nathan, text me straight away, okay? And please, Warren, don't let him see you. You're right. He _is_ dangerous."

"He won't," said Warren. "I know how to be invisible here."

"Not to me, Warren, and certainly not to Brooke." She turned to follow Chloe. "Text soon." She followed Chloe into the party, leaving Warren, still swaying, looking up at the moon(s), trying to figure out which one was real.

…

Inside the Blackwell pool, the party was in full swing. A VIP area had been set up at the far end, where the Vortex Club elite were, the DJ, and a private bartender. Everyone else was congregated around the edges of the pool, in the pool, and around the bar area to the back, near the entrance.

Max walked in, immediately hating the loud music. It was so loud she couldn't even hear herself think, let alone talk to anyone. But she had to try. And she'd lost Chloe, who'd walked in while she was finishing talking to Warren outside.

"Hi Max." Stella was stood by the entrance, doubling as the coat-taker. "Welcome to the 'End of the World.' Do you want me to check anything in?"

"Hi Stella," shouted Max. "No, I'm good thanks. Uh, have you seen Nathan?"

"What?"

" _Have you seen Nathan?_ " Max had to shout to make herself heard.

 _This is going to be a long night, I can see that._

"No, thank God. That boy creeps me out," said Stella. Max found it easier to understand her if she concentrated on watching her mouth. The combination of lipreading and some audio helped enormously. "Wait, some blue-haired girl just asked about Nathan a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, that's my friend."

"I've seen her around, putting up those Rachel Amber posters."

"Uh, Stella, why are you here? I thought you didn't want to be a member of the Vortex Club."

"Screw that," laughed Stella. "I'm here for the job. Plain and simple."

"Nice. Let's hope you don't go deaf."

"What?"

" _Let's hope you don't go deaf!_ " yelled Max. Stella smiled and turned slightly to show Max her ears.

"Ear plugs, Max. I came prepared."

"Nice. Did you notice anything unusual tonight with the party, or anything else?"

"Yeah. They don't give a shit about Kate Marsh. I mean, I'm glad for the job, but they should have cancelled this party. It's in such bad taste."

"Nathan's father made sure Principal Wells didn't cancel it."

"Figures. Guess I'm not cool enough to be heard."

"Yes, you are, Stella. You're smart, honest and you bust your ass for Blackwell. They're just stupid if they don't see it. I hope things work out for you."

"Hey, thanks Max." Stella leaned forward, looking closely at Max. "Wait… you look so intense… are you okay?"

"Actually, no I'm not, Stella. I… I just need find Nathan. Quickly. If you see him, text me straight away, please. And don't get too close to him."

"Hell no. This is homework, not a party. I'll let you know if I spy him with my little eye. Good luck."

Max nodded to Stella and went into the party proper. She pushed her way past the throng of people dancing at the entrance and shook her head in exasperation.

 _There's no way I'm just going to bump into Nathan here. I need to talk to people, find out where he is._

Looking around, she saw Brooke at the bar, so approached her.

"Hey Brooke."

"Hi Max. Didn't expect to see you here. Didn't think the Vortex Club was your thing."

"Yeah, I wasn't planning on coming, to be honest. I'm… I'm looking for Nathan. Have you seen him?"

"No, and I'm not looking for him, so I won't be seeing him, either. I just hate that scrub. And his club."

"You're not the only one. Perhaps tonight it'll be 'End of the Vortex Club.'"

"That'll be nice. I won't have to pretend to care about this shit then."

"Have you seen Warren tonight? I bumped into him outside. He… he'd been drinking."

"Figures. We… we talked earlier. I told him I wouldn't be going to the movies with him."

"Oh?"

"I won't do it, Max. I won't be someone's backup plan. You either want me or you don't."

"What do you mean?"

"He won't stop talking about you, Max. If I go with him tomorrow night, he'll be thinking and talking about you all evening. I won't be that, Max. I can't."

"I hear you."

"Get this. When did he ask you to go?"

"Um, let me see, Tuesday morning. I was going to meet Chloe at the Two Whales. He asked me and I said no, then he texted me about half an hour later saying he'd asked you."

"He asked me on Monday, Max. He asked me Monday morning, but said he didn't know if he could get the tickets. Tuesday morning he confirmed that the tickets were available. You do the math."

"Wait, he'd _already_ asked you? Brooke, I'm so sorry. Honestly, I never wanted him to be anything more than a friend." Max shook her head.

"I know, Max."

"Look, Warren's nice. Go easy on him, Brooke. He's just a boy, confused about his emotions. We shouldn't judge him too harshly, yeah? He just wants… well, you can probably guess."

"Yeah, I think I can guess," said Brooke. "But Daniel asked me to go to Portland with him on the weekend, to an art exhibition."

"That's great! He'd be an excellent tour guide."

"Yeah. And he asked me, Max. Me. Nobody else. I mean, I'm more science than art, but what kind of a selfish fangirl would miss a Miyazaki exhibition?"

"You're not selfish, Brooke. You're just trying to live your life without all the bullshit. Like most of us here."

"You seem so wise all of a sudden Max. And kind of… heroic this week. I think that snow and eclipse has given you superpowers. Might be worth checking to see if you can fly."

"Only with your drone," Max laughed. "By the way, did you see that crazy double moon outside?"

"Double moon? If I saw that, I'd really think it was the end of the world, Max. Good one."

"Well, the night is still young, Brooke."

"And so are we. Look, I'm sorry I gave you shit this week."

"It's okay, Brooke. Enjoy your date with Daniel."

"Maybe I can tell you all about it next week while we fly my drone together?"

"I'd like that, Brooke."

"Take care, Max."

Max left Brooke at the bar, noticing Courtney drinking alone.

 _Nathan's probably in the VIP section. Victoria, too. Yeah, that's exactly where he'll be._

She began to make her way gingerly towards the back of the pool. On the way there, she saw Alyssa standing near the edge of the pool, next to two boys playing with foam tubes, using them for sword-fighting.

 _That's an accident waiting to happen. I don't even need my rewind powers for this…_

"Alyssa!" called Max, and then, when she didn't hear her, " _Alyssa!_ " The larger girl turned and saw Max motioning to her. She stepped over to Max just as one of the boys ducked under the sword-fight and the other boy lost his grip on the foam tube and it flew past Alyssa, right where she was standing. Alyssa looked curiously behind her, then turned back to Max.

"Thanks Max. Again," she said. "You always seem to be in the right place at the right time."

"Just lucky, I guess," said Max, smiling.

"I don't think so," she said. "You always have a choice, Max. You could choose to help me, or you could choose not to. I'm glad you chose to help me, Max."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"A lot of people don't," she said. "But you do. I'm grateful."

"You're welcome, Alyssa," said Max. "Have you seen Nathan?"

"Prescott? No. But Victoria went in there," said Alyssa, motioning with her head towards the VIP section behind another curtain. "But good luck getting in there."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Max left Alyssa and walked up to the VIP section. She didn't recognise the girl at the table. "Uh, excuse me," she said. The girl was talking to someone, took one snobby look at Max and resumed her conversation, blanking Max totally. " _Excuse me!_ " The girl looked across at Max once more, and her top lip turned up in a sneer..

"You're not on the list," the girl said. "You're not going to get _on_ the list. So go bug someone else. Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yeah, you look really busy," snapped Max, walking away.

 _Wait, Courtney was over by the bar. Perhaps I can talk to her?_

Max made her way carefully back past the throng to the bar, where she found Courtney sat in the corner, drinking alone.

"Courtney?" The girl didn't hear, so Max stepped up and tapped the girl on her shoulder. She spun around, her eyes narrowing as she recognised Max.

"Lamefield? What are _you_ doing here? I didn't think you were invited."

"Listen, Courtney, I need your help."

"Oh _really_? _You_ need _my_ help? Girl, you are _beyond_ help, I mean just look at that top you're wearing. I'd suggest you leave before you do anything you'd regret."

"Courtney, please will you just listen to me for one moment?" Max let some of her exasperation leak into her voice. "I _really_ don't have time to fight with you tonight."

Something in Max's voice got through, and Courtney put her drink down and properly turned to face Max. "Okay Max, I'm listening."

"I know we've not seen eye to eye, well… um, ever, Courtney, but I really need you to put that aside, just for tonight. Please. This is _really_ important."

"What do you want?"

"I need to get into the Vortex Club section over there, and I need to get in there right now."

Courtney laughed, her head snapping back. "Oh, Lamefield, that's so _precious!_ You think that's going to wash on me at all? I mean, look at you! You have _any_ idea of the trouble I'd get in?"

"Courtney, listen to me. Seriously, listen to me. I need to see Victoria. I can't wait until later, okay? She's in danger. Very real, very present danger. I need to warn her."

"Yeah, right," scoffed Courtney, but she began to look at little concerned.

"Courtney please, I'm not trying to get into the party. To be honest, I don't care about the bullshit Vortex Club section. But _I have to speak to Victoria right now_. I'm being _fucking_ serious, Courtney. Please, I'm really scared at the moment and I need you to listen to me, not give me any bullshit, and get me in to see Victoria. Can you please do that?"

"Max, I don't know what it is, but you're scaring me, just a little. You look so intense. Are you fucking with me?"

"No. I don't have any time for that tonight. If you want to go back to bitching and being enemies tomorrow, then do so, but please, just for tonight take me seriously. I have never been as serious about something in my whole life as I am right now. Victoria's well-being could very well depend on your next decision, Courtney. Remember what happened to Kate?"

Courtney's eyes widened. "You mean…"

"Yes. She's next."

"Fucking serious?"

"Swear to God, Courtney."


	45. 04-11 The Warning

The girl in the striped black and white top looked around, then made her decision. She grabbed Max's hand and pulled her quickly through the crowd. "Come with me," she said, taking her through the curtain, despite the protests of the girl at the table. "There you go," she said, pointing at Victoria.

"Courtney, thanks," said Max. "I'll… I'll come and talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Just help Tori, please. "

"I will. Have you seen Nathan?

"Not tonight."

"Okay. Stay away from him, Courtney, okay?"

"What? You mean he's…"

"Courtney, I'll tell you more tomorrow. Just… please just stay away from him if you see him."

"Okay Max. Although, you're scaring me a lot more now."

"You have no idea, Courtney. I won't forget what you did tonight." Courtney nodded and ducked back outside the curtain. Max looked around to see familiar faces dancing, most of them with cups in their hand from the private bar open only to Vortex Club elite. Taylor was there dancing alone, Dana and Trevor were dancing near the DJ, and Victoria was standing with a cup, talking to Logan. Max stepped up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She didn't look pleased to see Max.

"Sorry, Max," she said, "Vortex Club member only in here."

"I was let in," said Max.

"Then I'll let you out. Simple. Come on. Time to go."

"Victoria, go fuck your selfie. I really don't have time for your bullshit tonight, okay?"

"Real cute, Max. Real cute." Victoria turned away but Max grabbed her and forced her to listen.

"I need to talk to you, Victoria. I need to talk to you now without any drama or bullshit, so could I _please_ have just a few minutes of your precious time?"

Victoria grabbed Max and pulled her to one side. "Are you _crazy?_ " she hissed in Max's ear. "I know we talked last night, but… I can't be seen with you in public. At least, not yet."

"Victoria, I spoke to Courtney and she let me in."

"She _what?_ She obviously hasn't had enough training, or… wait, she _let_ you in? How?"

"I convinced her I needed to talk to you. Victoria, I know you have to keep up appearances, and I know I'm not cool enough to be seen with you, but what I have to talk to you about can't wait. I'm sorry, but I can't wait until later when you're alone. I need to talk you now. Courtney believed me, although I didn't tell her why. Please don't be hard on her Victoria. Not this time."

"Shit Max, what's got into you?"

"Look at me, Victoria. Do I look like I'm in the mood to fuck around?" Victoria peered closely at Max.

"No, you look… serious." She peered closer. "And scared. Max, what's wrong? What's going on?"

"Have you seen Nathan tonight?"

"No, I haven't. I saw him this afternoon, though."

"How was he?"

"Max, what are you getting at? He's my best friend! He was… fine."

"Victoria, there's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to come out with it. It'll sound fantastic, but I swear to you I'm telling the truth."

"Uh, okay." Victoria didn't look convinced.

"Chloe and me… we found out what happened to Kate this afternoon. And… and Rachel. Nathan drugged Kate."

"I know."

"No, you don't. He drugged Kate _after_ he took her away from the party. He said he was going to take her to the hospital, but he gave her GHB and took her to this creepy farmhouse in the forest. There's a bunker underneath which is made up like a photo studio. While she was drugged, he… posed her and took photos of her tied up, drugged, that sort of thing."

" _What?_ You're… lying!"

"No, I'm not, Victoria. I've seen the proof with my own eyes. He's… really unstable."

"I know he's on some pretty serious meds, but, come on, Max."

"Victoria, I _know_ how this sounds, but I swear to you I'm telling the truth. I saw the studio. I saw the photos. I saw the evidence of the GHB transaction. It all fits. But… that's not why I'm here."

"There's more?"

"There was a cabinet full of folders, Victoria. He's been doing this for years. Rachel and Kate were just his last two victims. But… there was an empty folder, already labelled up, for his next…"

"Who, Max? Whose name was on the folder?"

"I'm so sorry, Victoria," said Max, unable to look the blonde girl in the eye. Victoria suddenly felt her knees turn to jelly, and her blood run cold. She stumbled, and reached out for Max, who caught her and helped her to sit down.

"Me, right?" asked Victoria in a very small voice. Max was almost unable to hear it over the noise of the music, but she saw the look in Victoria's eyes, the sudden realisation that your best friend was living another life you knew nothing about.

"You. I'm so sorry, but I had to come and warn you. Courtney doesn't know any of this. She just knows I needed to speak to you urgently."

"You came here, to the party, risked Courtney's wrath, just to warn me? Why?"

"Because nobody deserves to go through what Kate and Rachel went through. Nobody," said Max. Victoria was defeated, Max could see it in her eyes. "Chloe's off looking for Nathan. There's… more."

"What would Chloe want with Nathan?" Victoria asked, unable or unwilling to think anymore.

"Victoria, we found Rachel as well."

"You found… oh God. No! Please tell me she's… okay."

"I can't do that, Victoria. Nathan… he… we found her body." Victoria slumped down, and Max had to hold her again to stop her from collapsing completely.

"He… killed her?"

"I'm sorry, Victoria. I know this is hard for you to take in. But you need to know these things. You need to know that you're in danger. You can't be around Nathan, you can't be on your own. Is there someone you can go to tonight?"

"Yes, I…" Victoria's mouth moved, but Max couldn't hear what she was saying, if she was actually saying anything at all. "… friends. I'm…"

"Victoria?" The blonde girl looked up and focussed on Max, shaking her head to clear it. Slowly, Max saw the fire return into her eyes as she pulled herself together and put her mask back on.

"Max." Victoria stood up, a little shakily, holding on to Max for support, but then Max was able to let her go. "Max, thanks for coming to me tonight. I do have people I can go to. I swear, if this is some sort of wind-up…"

"… Victoria, I'm deadly serious."

"Yeah, you look it, Max. Okay, I can't leave the party now, I need to keep up appearances, so I'll do that. I'll make sure I'm not alone."

"Victoria, if you need somewhere to crash, my room is…"

"Max, I _do_ have friends, you know. I do have people I can… sorry," she said, "old habits. Thanks for the offer. I'll keep it in mind. And I haven't seen Nathan at all tonight which is unusual. He's usually the first here and the last to leave."

"If you see him…"

"I can't stay away from him, Max. He's my best friend. Plus, he'd think that was too odd. But I can make sure I'm not alone with him. And if I see him, I'll let you know."

"Thanks Victoria."

"No, thank _you_ , Max." Victoria returned to Logan's side, and Max looked around the party. Taylor was still dancing on her own in the corner.

 _I've made peace with Victoria and Courtney so far. I wonder if I can complete the set?_

She approached Taylor and tapped her on the shoulder. The girl turned and scowled when she saw Max.

"What do _you_ want, Caulfield?"

"Actually, I wanted to apologise, Taylor." That took the wind out of Taylor's sails.

"I mean, like… _what_?"

"I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you two nights ago, in the bathroom," said Max. "I was upset after Kate… and I'd got suspended, and I took it out on you. That wasn't cool, I know you were going through your own family problems and you didn't need me adding to them, and I'm sorry for that. That's all." She turned to go, but Taylor grabbed her arm to stop her.

"How do you know about my mum?" she asked.

"I hear things," said Max. "But I do know how you feel."

"How could you possibly know how I feel? I mean, like, is _your_ mum ill, too?"

"No, but I was in a position where my friend was, once. She was dying, slowly, painfully, and I was suffering along with her. Taylor, I _know_ how useless you feel, like it doesn't matter what you do, you can't control or influence that one, really important thing in your life. I get it, Taylor, I really do," said Max.

"It's hard, Max. I mean, like, she's out of surgery now, but… I should be feeling better, but she's not out of the woods yet." She looked at Max. "You _do_ know, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Max, I'm… I'm sorry, too. I've been nothing but shitty to you so far, and you didn't deserve that. And… you were right. About Kate. I'm going to apologise to her myself, without Courtney or Victoria around. I mean, like, I crossed the line, Max, I know it went way too far. I'm not that sort of person, really."

"Let me guess, you wanted to fit in."

"Yes, _yes_! How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Look, I mean, like, I just wanted to come to a great school, learn, make friends, party… but I guess I kind of got caught up in it all. I'm just glad that… you saved Kate, Max. Thank you."

"I'm just glad I was able to help my friend, Taylor. And… look, I know we're not friends, but if you want to talk, outside of your usual friends, I'm a good listener."

"I might take you up on that."

"Do me one favour, please."

"What?"

"Stick close to Victoria tonight, okay? Don't ask me why, but please, don't let her out of your sight."

"Um, okay, Max."

"See you around, Taylor."

Max left Taylor and looked around the VIP area, seeing Chloe near the exit, tapping her foot, watching her. She walked over.

"Find him?"

"No," said Chloe. "You?"

"He's not here. Nobody's seen him tonight."

"He's definitely not upstairs or in the lockers. Maybe he's hiding in his dorm," said Chloe, thinking hard. "I need to find him. Let's bail." They moved to leave, but were stopped by Mark Jefferson.

"So you made it, Max," he said. "And your friend. Chloe, wasn't it?"

"Hi, Mr Jefferson," Max said. "We were… just leaving."

"So early? You both look like you're on a mission."

"I was just looking for… Nathan," said Max.

"Aha," replied her teacher. "I didn't know you were pals with him. I haven't seen him since this afternoon. He seemed pretty upset. I think he's still quite upset over the whole Kate situation."

"That makes sense."

"Let's talk later, Max. I have to announce the winner of the contest now." He paused and sighed audibly. "I do wish you would have entered. You have to build up that résumé and portfolio, but I know you will in time. Okay, it's time." Jefferson pushed past Max and Chloe grabbed her friend, leading her to the exit. On the way out, they heard Jefferson take the stage and Max automatically stopped.

"Okay everyone, calm down a moment," said Jefferson, his voice booming around the poolside through the mic in his hand. The music died down and the student began applauding. "Thank you, thank you, I appreciate it," he said, holding up his free hand. "I don't want to get in the way of the party, but it's time to announce the winner of the 'Everyday Heroes' contest. "The applause continued. "Before I do, I want to thank everybody who entered their photograph, and everybody who _thought_ about entering." Chloe grabbed Max's hand and pulled, but Max stayed resolutely still, and the clapping died down.

"Now this is the most important step in being an artist," said Jefferson, "sharing your work with the world. All of you represent Blackwell Academy, and everything our school stands for. As far as I'm concerned, you're all Everyday Heroes!" More clapping and cheering greeted this, and he waited for it to die down before continuing. "The winner, of the Everyday Heroes contest is…" he paused for dramatic effect, "… Victoria Chase!" A chorus of both cheers and boos greeted the announcement, and a visibly shocked Victoria took the mic from her teacher. Max knew the real reason for the shock, however, and allowed herself to be dragged outside as Victoria began to speak.

"Thank you so much, Mr Jefferson. It was your incredible photography that brought me here to Blackwell and I hope I can live up to your name, and your fame. I also want to thank all the students for being so dedicated in their pursuit. And I'd like to dedicate this prize to…" her voice cracked audibly at this point, "… Kate Marsh. She is the real Everyday Hero of Blackwell. And I can't wait for her to come back. Thank you!"

"So, Victoria won," said Chloe. "Big surprise. I can't believe she blackmailed Jefferson."

"No, Chloe, I don't think so. I saw her photograph, and it was really good."

"What? Are you turning into a Chase groupie now too?"

"Of course not. But I've seen a different side to Victoria, and she deserves the prize. More than I do, anyway."

"Who fucking cares? Rachel is still dead. And I want Nathan's punk ass. Now! Dormitories, Max. Now."

They'd only managed to get a few steps away from the pool, heading to the dorms, when Chloe's phone buzzed. She looked quizzically at it, before he face contorted with rage.

"That little punk. Nathan just texted me," she said, a little breathlessly. "He said there won't be any evidence left after he's done." She showed Max her phone.

 _[NATHAN]: glad you got one last look at Rachel. Nobody will ever find her again after im done._

"Shit! We have to go to the junkyard right now!" said Max, and Chloe nodded. They both ran for the truck and Chloe gunned the engine. The roads were quiet this time of night, and it didn't take them very long to get to the junkyard. Above them, in the sky, one of the double moons winked out, unseen to the two girls. The truck arrived at the junkyard, but this time, both girls walked slowly and quietly to the spot where Rachel was buried. Well, Max did.

"Stop stomping around, Chloe," she whispered. "We're trying to be quiet here, remember?"

"Yeah right," answered her friend. "Just be ready with your rewind if that little shit jumps us, okay?"

They slowly approached Rachel's body, Chloe taking the lead and Max wisely staying a way behind, so they both couldn't be surprised.

"God, I want to kill the fucking psycho!"

"Chloe, I can't focus if you're yelling," said Max, but Chloe couldn't hear her.

"Rachel, I will get your revenge, I swear," she said to herself, then began to jog quickly to the spot she was searching for. "Come on, Max, hurry," she called, and fell to her knees as Max approached with the light from her phone. "Oh God, Max, look. She's still there," she said, relief evident in her voice, but Max began to suspect that all was not as it seemed.

 _Why would Nathan text us, and then not have moved Rachel? It doesn't make any sense, unless… Oh God, unless he wanted us here!_

Max automatically began to back away from Chloe and Rachel's body, when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and a prick in her neck, like that of a needle. Immediately, her world began to swim and her vision blurred. She fell to her knees, trying to hold up her hand but her arm wasn't responding at all.

 _So this is how Chloe felt._

She couldn't help the thought that popped into her head as she struggled to stay conscious. Again, she tried to raise her right hand but her arm felt so heavy it wasn't worth the effort of lifting it. Both her arms then gave way and collapsed on to the ground.

"Chloe!" she weakly managed to cry, and watched as her friend spun around, her eyes widening and her hand whipping up her gun. But, as Max watched on in horror, before she could aim her weapon, there was a gunshot, loud and deafening in the serene silence and Chloe, as if in slow motion, fell backwards, lifeless, a round, neat hole in the centre of her forehead. She hit the ground hard and Max somehow managed the effort of rolling over to face upwards, looking to see where Nathan was. Again, she tried to rewind, but couldn't.

Then she was aware of trousered legs walking up to her. She blinked hard and her vision cleared just enough for her to see her attacker clearly. She was on the cusp of unconsciousness, and unable to feel the shock she would have felt otherwise.

It wasn't Nathan.

It was Jefferson.


	46. 05-01 Fluid Dynamics

It's funny how claustrophobic nothing can be. When you're aware, but everything around you is black, as far as the eye can see. No lights, no stars, no sounds. Nothing.

Just darkness.

It seemed exactly that way to Max. The world had closed in around her, suffocating her with its dark claustrophobic tendrils. Her head was spinning, and it felt like somebody was pounding on it with a sledgehammer.

She could breathe, though. That was one thing in her favour.

 _Think positive._

Groggily, she opened her eyes.

They didn't work.

The shock jolted her a little more awake, and she raised her hands to rub her eyes.

They didn't work either.

She felt rising panic and fought to stay in control.

 _Ok, not good. Stay calm, Max. Breathe slowly. One one-thousand, two one-thousand, three one-thousand._

That seemed to help and she spent a few minutes forcibly controlling her breathing, until she'd calmed down enough that she didn't have to think about it. She tested out all four of her limbs, to find she couldn't move any of them.

 _Is this how Chloe felt? When she said it was like her limbs wouldn't listen to her?_

No. This was different. She could feel her arms and legs, and she could try and move them. They were being held in place by something, she couldn't tell what. But she was sat in a chair, that much she could tell. Not a particularly comfortable chair, though.

 _Where the hell am I? Memory check. Name. Max Caulfield. Profession. Student. Situation. I… can't remember. What's the last thing I remember? Music. Loud music. I can remember loud music. The Vortex Club Party. We'd met Mr Jefferson on the way out to…_

Then it all came crashing back to Max. The journey to the junkyard, finding Rachel's body still there, then the needle in her neck, the gunshot, Chloe's death and her last memory.

Jefferson.

She concentrated hard and tried again to open her eyes. This time her eyelids responded slightly, but were still far too heavy to actually think about opening, but it was promising, at least.

 _Ok, so arms, legs and eyes don't work. Not a good start._

Max concentrated on her other senses. She was able to wiggle her fingers and grip the arms of the chair, then she fell silent and held her breath. She could hear nothing around her. That was odd, surely she'd be able to hear some sort on environmental sounds, the wind, distant birds. But she could hear nothing. No, that wasn't right. Almost nothing. Was that… breathing down to her left-hand side?

"Hello?" her voice sounded strange. Croaky, and oddly detached from her body. It was loud in the silence, but there was no echo either.

"Who's that?" It was a quiet, whispering, trembling voice down to her left.

 _Not Jefferson. Ok, seems like he's not here at the moment._

"It's Max. Who's that?"

"Max, thank God!" Max suddenly recognised the voice.

"Victoria?"

"Yeah. Max, I'm so glad to hear your voice. Are… are you okay?"

"No. Not really. I can't move or open my eyes. Victoria, what's going on?"

"I don't know about you not being able to move, but your eyes will work in a few minutes. You were drugged." Max didn't answer immediately. "Max? You there?"

"Yeah." Max's voice, when she finally answered, sounded broken and defeated. "Victoria. He… shot Chloe. He killed my best friend. I saw it all and I couldn't do anything." She began crying, but Victoria interrupted her.

"Max, you can't think about that at the moment."

"I'm having trouble thinking about anything else."

"Max, please, don't think about it. Focus on my voice. Max, I'm scared, okay? I need you to talk to me." That got through, and Max gradually stopped crying.

"Where are we, Victoria?"

"Some sort of photo studio, looks like."

"The Dark Room," Max said, her voice flat and lifeless.

"Is this where… this is what you told me about?"

"Yeah. Victoria, what are you doing here? I tried to warn you."

"I know, Max. I went to talk to Mr Jefferson. I told him what you'd said. Max, I had no idea he was… Max, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Victoria. Nobody knew. Well, apart from Nathan, that is. He knew everything. Tell me what Mr Jefferson said to you."

…

The music was loud and pumping, Victoria's heart beat along with it. She'd given the microphone back to the DJ after her acceptance speech, and Taylor was sticking to her like glue. They'd danced and drunk for about another hour, all the time she'd scanned the hall for Nathan, after Max had given her that warning. She was still dubious about that, mind you, but Max's face was far more intense, more serious that she'd ever seen. She'd tried texting Nathan a couple of times and dialled his number once, but no answer. Even though she didn't really believe Max, she could feel her stomach begin to churn. What if the hipster was right? What if she really was next? Could Nathan really be capable of something like that?

Her stomach really began to churn at the thought of what happened to Kate.

 _If this is a wind-up Max, I'll never forgive you for this. This is just so not funny._

Leaving Taylor staring after her, she rushed to the bathroom; luckily there was a free cubicle and she just managed to reach it before her stomach heaved completely and brought up everything she'd recently drunk. She retched a few more times, before she was able to stand up, a little shakily; her knees not yet ready to hold her weight, and she splashed her face and washed out her mouth at the sink, grimacing at the foul aftertaste left in her mouth.

 _I can't stay here like this. I don't care what people will say if I leave early, they can't see me here like this._

Decision made, she left the bathroom and made for the curtain, but Taylor was already by her side, pulling her back into the party.

"Taylor, please, I just want to go back to my room."

"I'll take you there, Tori," said Taylor.

"No, don't worry, it's ok. I'll just go…" Victoria stumbled again, her knees really not responding.

"I mean, like, Victoria, you can hardly stand up. Come on," she took Victoria's arm and led her outside, where they bumped straight into Mr Jefferson, who was walking back past the pool entrance towards the parking lot.

"Leaving so soon, Miss Chase, Miss Ward?" he said, one eyebrow raised. "That's unlike you."

 _Fuck, it would be now that he shows up! And he's seen me… like this. Fuck fuck_ fuck!

"Uh, yes, Mr Jefferson. I'm not feeling so good, to be honest." Her knees chose that moment to buckle entirely, and she sagged suddenly, Taylor only just managing to hold her up.

"Taylor," said Jefferson, "you stay here, I'll see Miss Chase back to her dorm."

"Um…"

"It's fine," he said, holding up one hand. "She's going to be fine. She just needs a hand back to the dorm entrance, that's all. I'm on my way out anyway. You stay and enjoy yourself. She'll be safe with me, I promise."

"Um, okay, Mr Jefferson," said Taylor, after a moment of hesitation, then turning and heading back into the party.

"Victoria, are you feeling okay?" said Jefferson, as they walked slowly back to the dorms. "You haven't been drinking, have you?"

"A little," admitted Victoria, "but I'm not drunk. I'm just… I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm just worried, I guess."

 _For fuck's sake. I'm finally alone with Mark and… fuck it!_

"Worried? About that? You've won the contest, Victoria. I'll be taking you to San Francisco tomorrow. What do you have to be worried about?"

"I…" Victoria's face creased up, and Jefferson stopped walking. He pointed to a bench they were about to pass.

"Look, let's take a quick break here. There's something on your mind, Victoria. What is it?"

"Uh…"

"Look, I know there is. I feel really guilty about not talking to Kate before she… before what happened, so please, Victoria. Talk to me. What's going on?"

"Um, I don't know, Mr Jefferson, I don't want to get in any trouble."

"Have you done something wrong?"

"What? No!"

"Then you won't get in trouble, will you? You're worried about something, perhaps?"

Victoria's head dropped. "Yeah. Have you seen Nathan?"

"No, not since this afternoon. Max asked me the same question earlier. Her and her friend, uh, Chloe, I think her name was? Blue-haired girl. Can't miss her."

"Max told me…"

"What?" Jefferson leaned in closer to Victoria. Her head was down, and she missed the sudden change in his expression. "What did she say? Tell me."

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Humour me, then. Just get it off your chest."

"I'm sure she made it up. Just some crap about Nathan drugging Kate; she'd seen the photo studio where he'd taken her, and that I was supposed to be next. Complete rubbish, I know."

"Yes, Miss Caulfield _does_ have an active imagination, Victoria," said Jefferson, raising his left hand. Victoria suddenly felt a prick on her neck and spun her head around. "At least, she usually does," he said, smiling as her sight failed and darkness embraced her.

…

"… and I woke up here," said Victoria. Max had been feeling stronger and stronger and was able to open her eyes now. She could now see exactly where she was. She was sat on a chair in the centre of the white curved background in the dark room. Her arms and legs were bound to the arms and legs of the chair with duct tape. In front of her was a metal trolley with some photographs and equipment on it. On the floor to her left was Victoria, still clad in the same clothing as the party the previous evening. She was laid on her side, facing away from Max, and her hands were bound behind her with duct tape, and similarly her legs were bent backwards, bound and fastened to her hands. It didn't look comfortable.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Me too, Victoria. I guess this is it, yeah?"

"What?"

"There's no way out of here. I'm just sorry we never really became…"

"Max?"

"You may as well accept it. Jefferson's put us here, and he'll be back for us soon. Then he'll…"

" _Maxine Caulfield!_ " Victoria's snapped use of her full name stopped Max mid-sentence. "You will _fucking_ listen to me, and you'll listen to me _right fucking now!_ Yeah?"

"Victoria?"

"Do I have your full attention?"

"Um, I guess."

"Good. Then listen to me. What's happened in the past stays there. At least for now. We have to forget everything except the fact that we are both here. Together. And we're going to get out of here. You got it? For fuck's sake, Caulfield, _snap out of it!_ If I could move, I'd come and slap the _shit_ out of you., Got it?"

"Yeah." Max sounded shocked at Victoria's tone, but it was having the required effect.

"Good. Now. How are you feeling?"

"It's okay, Victoria. I can see again now, and my head's a bit clearer. Thanks, I needed that, I think." She took a look around. "Okay. So we're in Jefferson's Dark Room. How long have we been here?"

"I've no idea, Max." She whimpered. "Max, I'm scared."

"It's okay, Victoria. You and me, we need to stick together in this, okay? Can you move at all?"

"Uh, not really."

"Okay. I'll think of something." Max tested her arms and legs again, and found that the tape around her right leg wasn't as secure as the rest. She summoned all her strength, trying to move her leg forwards and backwards. It moved slightly, and, with repeated attempts, began to move a little more freely. A few more tugs and the duct tape snapped free from the chair leg. Her right leg now free, she was able to hook her foot around the trolley and pull it closer, allowing her now to peer at the papers on the top of the trolley. There was one photograph that she was able to see very clearly, the rest were held inside a manilla folder, but just looking at it made her blood ran cold.

 _He's already taken his photos of me._

She was on her side, much like Victoria was now, her hands bound in front of her face with duct tape. Her pupils were black and dilated, and she didn't look exactly compos mentis. But, it was a photograph, and the only one she could use. She focussed on the photo, pushing any thoughts of Chloe to the back of her mind. It began to flutter slightly and then went out of focus.

 _That's it, Max._

She squinted, bringing back into sharp focus, and then felt the familiar rushing of blood, the rollercoaster loop of the stomach, and then she felt the floor, cold, on her cheek, and the world, rotated through 90 degrees. She was staring into a powerful lens and the person behind it, controlling the camera. Her ears were ringing, in fact, it was almost like she was hearing a musical chord, playing continuously and never-ending. It was eerie and sent shivers down her spine.

 _Jefferson. You sick fuck._

He was clad in a simple white shirt and jeans, his hands inside sterile latex gloves, and he was kneeling in front of her.

"This angle highlights your purity, see?" he said. His voice was low, little more than a stage whisper, and totally unlike the voice he used when teaching. Then, it was projected to the classroom and disciplinary. Now, it was authoritative, but low, almost intimate, as if talking to himself and Max at the same time. "The slightly unconscious model is often the most open and honest," he continued, taking a couple more shots from high above her, "we can't have you completely unconscious now, can we? Then there'd be no life in your perfect eyes. There we go." He bent down and moved her left leg slightly, altering her pose. "Christ, look at that perfect face. See? No vanity or posing. Just… pure… unadulterated… expression. Perfect." He bent down and took two more shots of her face, but Max fought the drugs in her system and groaned, managing to move her head slightly.

"Hold that stare there!" shouted Jefferson, his voice suddenly loud in the oppressive atmosphere of the sound-proofed bunker. " _Stay! Still!_ " he shouted again, and Max obliged, too groggy to do much else. He bent down again to take more shots of her face, but Max moved again. "Max!" he yelled again, banging the floor in front of her face, making her jump in alarm, "you fucked up my shot! Again!" He moved away, but then back to her and bent down in front of her face, smiling slightly. "But please don't worry," he said, his voice back to its intimate whisper, "there's plenty of time to get it right. Yes, plenty of time." His voice changed to a strange gravelly singing voice. "In fact, Max, we have all… the time… in the world." He chuckled. "Sorry Max," he said, his voice back to normal. "I should sing. You've probably never even heard of Louis Armstrong."

Max groaned and flexed her leg as best she could. As soon as she did so, Jefferson bent down and repositioned it. "Tch, tch, Max, I said not to move, okay?" He straightened up. "I knew you were special straight away, Max," he said, "I knew the second I saw your first 'selfie'. Yes," he continued, bending down close to her head to take more shots from differing angles. "I still hate that word. But I love the purity of your own image. Yours especially, Max." More shots. "Not like Rachel. See, Rachel was always looking in the wrong places. Poor Rachel," he said, voice turning almost sing-song. "Wait," he said, standing up and heading over to her legs, "let me try this angle." He tried a few shots, with his legs straddling hers. "Don't move!" he shouted, as Max whimpered slightly, trying to blink herself back into reality. He moved back in front and bent down again on one knee, taking shots with the lens just inches in front of her face. "That's it, much better. Thanks Max. You see, it's so much better when you co-operate." He put the camera down and walked across to the computer for a few moments, then came back, pulled out a chair and sat down in front of Max. He could see her trying to focus her eyes on him, but the drugs prevented her. It was all she could do to look foggily at him.

"I really do think that photography is a two-way process, don't you, Max?" he said. "I mean, I know that I'm the one taking the photos, but I really couldn't do it without you. As my subject, you're just as involved in the process, perhaps even more so. Do you remember when I talked in class about the intimacy of the photo-shoot, the bond between the photographer and his subject? I know you didn't listen to me as much as perhaps you should have, but I'm pretty sure you were listening that day." He checked his camera again and began replacing the lens. "Do you feel it, Max? Do you feel that we are, well… _intimate_ ly acquainted? No, of course you don't," he chuckled. "How could you? You're hardly even aware of what's going on around you. _But I do_ ," he whispered. "I feel it, Max. I feel it. When I look into your eyes, and see your soul reflected back at me, I really feel like I'm achieving something. Now _that's_ art."

"Nathan tried hard, you know," he mused, moving closer and bending down in front of Max. "Thing is, you can lead a horse to water, but, getting it to drink, well, that's something you can't control. You know, I heard a funny variation on that saying once," he said. "It went like this. You can lead a horse to water, but if you can get it to float on its back, you're really going places." He chuckled. "I tried to teach him everything, but he's not a quick learner, you see. And you, my darling Max," he whispered, intimately, his face just inches from hers, "you're my very own. Nathan will never see this setup." He stood up. "You know, he did have an eye for shadows. And an eye for a whole lot more, as his _elite_ family will soon learn, along with the rest of Arcadia Bay." He was now knelt behind Max, his glove hands touching her hair as he rolled her head backwards slightly, so she was now gazing up and over her hands at the lights. "Nice, Max. Good," he whispered into her ear. "Oh, those eyes," he said, unable to hold a smile as he focussed on Max's face, until she whimpered once more and tried to roll over.

"Although, I should probably thank you, you know," he said. "You weren't supposed to be here at all. You saw Victoria's binder, didn't you? You could have, you know. If you'd actually manned up and submitted your entry photo for the contest." He stood and stepped over her, kneeling down in front of her face. "I always told you that you needed to get your work out there for people to see. I may have neglected the part where a lot of my work is for my eyes only. And Nathan, of course, but some even he doesn't get to see. Like this session, for example. He'll never see these beautiful shots." He sighed. "Max, Max, Max, don't look at me like that. You've nobody to blame but yourself. You wouldn't be here if you weren't so goddamned nosey!" He stood up and took a few more shots before kneeling down at her face again. "See, this room is under surveillance. Did you really believe nobody would know you and your punk friend had been here? I saw everything, my dear," he said. "All I had to do was text you, or her, from Nathan's phone. And you both came running. It was almost too easy," he murmured, "yes, too easy. Actually, it was a little disappointing." He stood up and looked at the back of the camera, at the photo he'd just taken. "Hmm. I'm not sure about this one. Perhaps if I…" He walked back to Max.

"You know, you really should have focussed on your schoolwork," he said, moving forwards and over Max to take some more shots, "rather than your private detecting, extra-curricular work with your little 'friend'." Max rolled over, looking up and behind her, but this time, Jefferson didn't admonish her.

"Chloe," she whimpered.

"Chloe, right," he said. "I'm sorry I… sorry, _Nathan_ killed her in self-defence. I remember her, from last year. She was expelled, yes? I read her file. It made interesting reading. But she won't be missed. See, Blackwell has had a number of dropouts over the years. No-one actually cares about them. Oh, you do?" Max was still whimpering. "Don't worry," he murmured, "it won't hurt for much longer, Max. She had a troubled history. Better that she doesn't have a troubled future, right? I mean, she'd only end up dead in a gutter somewhere." He stood up once more and checked the camera. "Ah, that's better. It's _so_ much more powerful when you co-operate, isn't it? I'm getting some lovely shots here, Max, you know. With your help, of course. I wasn't lying when I said you had a gift. Okay, looking good. Perhaps a few more close ups?" he said, bending down, then lying down on his stomach, camera in hand. He shuffled in close to Max, taking shot after shot. "Are you still thinking about your little friend?" he murmured, shuffling in closer. "I wouldn't bother. Nobody cares about her. Although, I can promise you that people will care when _you_ die tonight, Max." Max groaned once more, but Jefferson immediately knelt up again. "Max, I can't have you moving," he said, annoyed. "Remember your place here, please. I'm the photographer. You are my subject. You don't choose the shots. _I do_. Okay? I need you posed and framed _my way not yours!_ Maybe a new dose will calm you down, you're getting a bit too lucid for my tastes." He stood up and moved across to the trolley.

"No, no, no," whimpered Max, rolling over as he wheeled the trolley closer, filling his syringe from a small bottle.

"Now don't move, Max, or this _will_ hurt. More, anyway. Not that you'll remember, of course."

Max summoned all her strength and kicked out at the trolley. It spun away, crashing against the wall and the bottle of fluid spilled all over the folder.

" _Stupid bitch!_ " yelled Jefferson. "You just don't listen, do you. Or behave. In fact, you never did hear much in my class. If you had, you might have seen all of this coming." He knelt down and bent over her. "Goddamn. You are a fighter though, I'll give you that. I've had my eye on you, and I've noticed that you've been more… fearless this week than maybe your whole life." Max raised her hands to her face and shook her head as much as she could, whimpering again. "Remember my number one rule, Max? Always. Take. The. Shot. Always take the shot." The needle was inserted and Max's struggles were in vain as they slowed, weakened, and Max's world faded to white.


	47. 05-02 Raw Emotion

_Oh Jesus. I can't believe that happened. So fucking sick._

Max looked around, her eyes working much better now and her mind racing at hyperlight speed. She looked around the room. Not much had changed from her little escapade. Victoria was still on the floor to her left, although this time she was just whimpering incoherently, coming in and out of consciousness. The metal trolley was still in front of her.

 _But I_ did _change something. I spilled fluid on that folder!_

She looked on the trolley and smiled softly. The folder was nowhere to be seen; instead the photographs were laid on the trolley. The top photograph, however, was of a different shoot. In this one, Max was definitely more awake. And furious. She looked all the more furious as she'd been lit with a red hue.

 _Ok, I'll try this one. I am_ NOT _going to let this sick fuck beat me!_

"Victoria? Can you hear me?"

This time, Victoria was facing her. She opened her eyes and they darted wildly from side to side. "Max? Oh God. Where… where are we? What's happening?"

 _Um, I must not have talked to Victoria in this version?_

"Victoria, listen to me. You've been drugged. Like Kate… and me. Do you remember how you got here?"

"No, I don't. I… wait… you warned me. You warned me about Nathan, didn't you?" Victoria's voice was desperate. "I felt awful, so Taylor was taking me back to the dorms, and then Mr Jefferson appeared and he went to help me. I asked him for help, and he was acting really weird, and then… Oh God, I can't move my hands. Max, please help me! I'm sorry for everything, just… please help me!" She being crying uncontrollably, her whole body shaking.

"Victoria, listen carefully," said Max, trying to sound far stronger than she felt. "Mark Jefferson kidnapped us. He's using Nathan as well. He's really dangerous, so we have to get out of here before he comes back."

"Oh God Max, this can't be real. I mean, I don't want to die. Max, please help me, please don't let me die. There's so much I want to do, I'm only eighteen, for god's sake." She was babbling now. "Max, you've got to understand, I'm not a bad person, I'm really not. I'm just… oh Max, help me, please. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about everything Max, you've no idea how…"

"Victoria, the drugs are playing with your mind. We did this already, yeah? Look, I need you to be strong for us, please. We both have to be strong now, yeah? Nobody is going to die." Max tried to inject a modicum of strength into her voice, but it was enough. Victoria stopped babbling, but her voice was now super-quiet, like she was struggling to believe what she could see with her own eyes.

"Max, what's going on? I thought you said Nathan was dangerous, but it was actually Mark? Mr Jefferson?"

"Victoria, I'm sorry, I was wrong. Nathan _was_ involved, but I should have known he couldn't have done all this on his own."

"Do what? What's going to happen to me… us? Please Max, help get me out of here."

"Victoria, you have to believe me. I'm not going to let that sick fuck get away with this. I… I need you to be strong, okay? I can't do this on my own. We need to act now, while we're clear-headed. If he doses us again, we'll forget everything."

"I'm not strong, Max. Look at me… look what I did to Kate."

"I know, Victoria. You hurt Kate. But didn't you go and see her, and apologise to her? That took a strength of character, didn't it?"

"I guess."

"And last night, you believed me. And the night before, you didn't throw me out of your room."

"I was going to."

"But you didn't. Again, that showed me your true strength. I believe you, Victoria. The other night, I saw that you're a good person. I know you can find your strength again. Okay?"

"How can you be so strong, Max?"

"What?"

"Where do you get your strength? I mean, you've never been this strong in school. You've always been the quiet one. Suddenly, you've found your strength."

"Well, it's a sink-or-swim moment, right? I either let myself sink, or I can swim to safety."

"Yeah, but where do you get it?"

"Simple, Victoria. Friendship."

"Huh?"

"Chloe was my best friend. I… what the fuck, it doesn't matter now. I loved her, Victoria. She's… she's gone now, but she wouldn't want me to give up. We'd just found Rachel, and now we need to make sure we both get out of this."

"I've never felt anything like that, Max. My closest friend is… is a killer. How did I not see that?"

"Victoria, don't get hung up on it, okay? Can you move?"

"Not really."

"Okay. I'll see what I can do."

"Max, if you get us out of this… I'm gonna buy you the best camera I can get."

"There's no need, Victoria. How about you, me, Kate, Taylor and Courtney just start again from scratch?"

"That sounds good."

"Okay. Then let me think of something." Max focussed on the photo of her in the chair, letting herself relax into it, feeling the wave flush through her as the world faded out, and back in again.

…

She blinked, the red light just outside her vision but making her eyes water. In front of her was the camera, this time fixed to a tripod, with Jefferson behind it.

 _Ok. This is better. I can see. And think. And talk. Let's see what Jeffershit will say this time._

She almost smiled as she thought that Chloe would love to hear her call him Jeffershit, before remembering that he'd already killed Chloe. She blinked back furious tears; there was a time to grieve and it would have to wait.

"I'm getting some spectacular images here, Max," he said, looking through the viewfinder and smiling. "Victoria would kill to be in your place, but… she doesn't understand our 'connection.' Max, you are the winner. I choose you… your portrait. I mean, I don't claim to be a master of the Daguerreotypes, you know, but, my word, you are spectacular, Max."

"Fuck. You."

"Max, you shouldn't address your teacher like that, I might have to give you detention," chuckled Jefferson. "Although I guess you're already _in_ detention, so to speak." He laughed. "Damn, I'm funny sometimes. You know, you bring out the very best in me, Max. I mean, look at you now. You look furious. I mean, you've probably a right to look furious, but I know you're not really. You're scared. Your eyes. They give it away, you see. Everyone has the same doe-eyed look when they first wake up here. After a while, it's replaced with fear when they realise where they are, how helpless they are, and what will happen."

"Mr Jefferson, why are you doing this?" Max allowed a touch of desperation into her voice, and Jefferson chuckled again.

"Oh Max, I'm so glad you asked me that question. I'm more than happy to tell you. Simply put, I'm… obsessed, I guess you could say… with the idea of capturing that moment that innocence evolves into corruption." He walked out from behind the camera and knelt down in front of Max, looking at her from her level. The red lighting seemed to form an angry aura around his head, with the right side of his face bathed in red light. He smiled again, but it wasn't a nice smile. "The shift from black to white to grey, and beyond. You see, most models are cynical. They lose that naiveté, however, some Blackwell students carry their hope and optimism with them like… like an aura. And those lucky few become my models. My… subjects."

 _Subjects? Yeah, right. Subjects are willing._

"Your victims, you mean."

"Max," he chided gently, "Max, Max, Max, such spunk in you, spunk I never saw until this week."

"You're a fucking psychopath," hissed Max. "And this is your last session. You won't get away with this." Jefferson was walking back to the camera, but he turned and smiled again, that confident smile.

 _Keep him talking, that's the way._

"Au contraire, Miss Caulfield, as Victoria would say. See, I've got history on my side. In fact, I'm _so_ sane and respected that nobody knows what's going on right now. In fact, I'm willing to bet that nobody even knows you're missing. And speaking of Victoria," he motioned behind him and Max looked to see Victoria slumped on the couch, out cold, "Sleeping Beauty here is far too harsh for my gentle lens. No, Max, this session is all about you. It's funny how things turn out, isn't it?" He walked around behind Max, and she strained to follow him. "You weren't supposed to be here. It was supposed to be Victoria. Everything was ready for her." He suddenly bent down behind Max and whispered in her ear, making her jump. "And now she's here, I prefer you." He stood back up and began to walk back around. "And don't even get me started on your late partner, Max. I've had enough of the faux-punk sluts in my Seattle Days. They'd throw themselves at me to try and get famous." He shook his head as he walked back into view again.

"Go to hell, _Mark!_ " spat Max.

"Careful, Maxine," said Jefferson. "You will address me in the proper manner, yeah?"

"Oh yeah? Or what? You'll kill me? You're going to anyway, _Mark!_ "

"I'm warning you, Max," said Jefferson, his smile disappearing, "this can be a lot more unpleasant for you. We're not in class now, we don't have to stick to the rules. Although, I suppose I do have you in detention," he said, chuckling as his smile returned.

 _Hmm. A weak point? He doesn't like me calling him Mark. Noted._

"Go to hell," she repeated. "You killed Chloe and who knows how many others, and you'll go there for everybody you've hurt."

"Ah yes," he said, "unlike pure, sweet, Kate Marsh, I don't believe in that heaven and hell bullshit. Kate, Kate, Kate," he said, wistfully staring off into the darkness behind Max. "She could have been my ultimate masterpiece. Her innocence was stunning, second only to you, I think. I've been so blessed recently, with both you and Kate within a couple of weeks."

"Kate survived. She's stronger than ever now. You failed, you totally failed to break her, _Mr Jefferson_. She will outlive you."

"That is eminently possible, Max. However, she will definitely outlive _you_. Who knows?" He chuckled once more. "Maybe I'll pay Kate a visit soon. See how she's doing, apologise for not listening to her. Then I can test her faith once more." Max strained against the duct tape binding her to the chair, grimacing as she realised he'd got one over on her, and he smiled taking a couple of quick shots of her face. " _There_ we go, Max, lovely. Anger, you see, is a raw emotion. We very rarely actually get to see _raw_ emotion, Max, don't you agree?" He walked over and dimmed the red light slightly and adjusted the angle. "There. You see, we all feel emotions, all of the time. But we hardly show our true feelings to others. Most of the time, we hide behind the masks we wear from day to day. That's why the drugs are _so_ important. They essentially take off the mask, and then we're left with the _raw_ , true emotions underneath. Like," he motioned at Max, "anger. Anger is a beautiful motivator, you know. Your eyes widen and your breathing quickens, just ever so slightly. Just like it's doing now. I see anger a lot here. Funny, really. But anger is soon replaced by another raw emotion, one that doesn't often get truly seen by others. Fear. Oh, I know you think you show fear to others, Max, but really you're just a bit frightened. No, _real_ fear is always hidden. But it comes out at times like this." He walked over to Max and peered into her eyes. "Not yet, Max. But soon. Soon, I'll be able to capture the moment when fear overtakes all your other emotions. Mmm. Such a fine line. Lovecraft got it just right, you know. He said 'the oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest king of fear is fear of the unknown.' And _that's_ what I'm waiting for. You have no idea what's going to happen. I mean, you _are_ going to die tonight, that much is certain. But how, and when? You have no idea. And soon you'll start circling around that thought, and it will take over the rational part of your brain. And, Max," he whispered, smiling expectantly, "I'll be there to record the transition. Beautiful."

"You won't get away with this. I just want you to know that."

"I'm afraid we'll have to agree to disagree on that, Max," he said. "See," he continued, counting off his fingers. "One. Nobody even suspects me. Two, the only person who could finger me is out of the picture. And three, talking of Nathan, you made _such_ a convincing argument against him in the Principal's office the other day, you've pretty much done my job for me. I owe you for that, Max, thank you so much for setting him up _so_ brilliantly. I do know that the Prescotts will have a major scandal when the town finds out what their elite son has been doing for homework."

"You use him, you sick fuck."

"Used him? Max, I prefer the term 'manipulated'. Like you do with images. Well, not you, I mean those of us who have actually embraced the digital age. Nathan, he was… so easy to twist around, you know. I became a sort of father figure for him. It happens often in a teacher/student relationship. It was kind of touching for a while there."

"Did you tell him everything about your plans at Blackwell?"

"What do you think, Max? I told him just what he wanted to hear. In return, I had full access to the Prescott fortune." He spun around, arms out wide, reminding Max of the scene in Mystery Men when Tony was spinning around on the dance floor, and she allowed herself a small smile.

 _You're not going to break me, Mark._

"See all this? Who do you think paid for it all? Certainly not me. All this equipment, and this glorious dark room, all bought and paid for by the Prescotts. Beautiful. And, as a twofer, how else do you think I could get all these hip new drugs for my subjects?"

"Rachel Amber. Victim. Not subject, _Mark_."

"I'll let that go this time, Max," chuckled Jefferson. "Yes. Rachel Amber. She was beautiful. That was a real tragedy." His face fell for a moment. "I was preparing her, you know. I'd heard all the rumours around Blackwell, about how she'd slept with me. Complete rubbish of course. Anyone who knew me knew I wasn't interested in anything like that. No, she was nearly ready for me. She wanted to be a model, you know?" He smiled, wistfully again. "She was almost perfect. She was… so close to being ready. She would have been the pinnacle of my work. Up to that point. But it wasn't to be." He frowned. "Nathan was obsessed with her. He couldn't see farther than his dick. He thought he could be an artist like me. Instead, the dumbass gave her an overdose." He snorted. "Amateur!"

"Chloe and Rachel. You killed both of them!"

"Semantics, Max, semantics." He leaned close to her and whispered in her ear. "They're fucking together in heaven right now. Is that what you want to hear, Max?" Just as quickly, he stepped away.

"Why? Why?" Max's voice began to break, and Jefferson smiled, imitating her.

"Why? Why? Start listening to me, Max, and you'll learn something. Anyway, Rachel is dead. But, to be honest, Los Angeles would have killed her anyway. I mean, did you see her? No, of course you didn't. She wanted to be a model. Ha!" He began pacing back and forth. "She was far too short, she'd have been a reject like all the others, fallen into a life of prostitution, drugs and porn. We prevented her from going down that road. She would have suffered far more. We saved her from that. At least this way it was quick and painless."

"You're sick. And evil."

"I see. I'm evil. _You_ stood by while your friend almost beat Nathan to death. Perhaps we should talk about evil, Max."

"Perhaps we should, Mark."

"Max," he warned.

"I have two questions for you, Mr Jefferson. If I ask them, would you answer them?"

"You have questions for me?" Jefferson actually grinned. "Ask away. I might even answer."

"When you do… what you do, you basically drug and kidnap your victims. My question is this. Are you aware, or do you just not care or consider that they are suffering? Do you just ignore it?"

"What an interesting question," mused Jefferson, putting his hand to his mouth. "See, _that's_ the sort of deep-thinking question I knew that you're capable of. Okay, I'll deign to answer that one, but you probably won't like the answer."

"Try me."

"Okay. My answer is… yes."

"Yes you're aware and ignore, or yes you don't care?"

"Just yes." He grinned. "I told you that you wouldn't like it. What's your other question?"

"I was just wondering if you were married."

"If I was… that's a bit random, Max. Why are you interested?"

"I was just wondering, because I don't think you are."

"Why not?"

"Simple. I can't see anyone putting up with you." Jefferson laughed.

"Oh Max, you're right, but way off track. Okay, I'll answer this one, too. No, I'm not married," he said. "But not for the reasons you postulate."

"Why then?"

"Never got around to it, I guess. Although I guess you could say I'm married to my work. _This_ ," he motioned around him, "is the only real thing I love, I guess. See, we're not so different, you and I."

"Yes," said Max, vigorously nodding her head. "Yes, we are. I am _nothing_ like you. I cared about Nathan. In fact, I cared more about him than you ever did."

"No you _didn't!_ " shouted Jefferson, losing his temper, but quickly regaining himself. "Sorry Max, that wasn't cool. It's too bad that he fell in lust with Rachel. See, he actually thought he could mimic what I do with a camera and a subject. Like father. But not like son."

"Where is he now? We tried to find him earlier… yesterday… whenever…"

"Yeah, time has little meaning down here, Max. You really have no idea when it is, do you? Actually I think it's so rare in this day and age, to be out of time. We all live our lives by the clock, and even if we don't, the sun rising and setting give us all an unconscious idea of the time. Down here, in this room, there is nothing. No sunlight, no clocks, no time of day. I mean, I know basically the time, although I try not to when I'm down here. But you, you are in the perfect position. Since you woke up not knowing how long you'd been asleep, you have no idea of the time. I'm actually… jealous of that, Max. You really are a girl out of time. Wowsers, as you like to say." He looked down. "Anyway, you asked about Nathan, didn't you? Well, he's… dead. And buried, actually. See, after what happened to Rachel, I knew I couldn't keep him much longer. He'd… now what's the best way to say this? He'd… outlived his usefulness. Yes, that'll do. The police, and his father, will never find his body." He stepped closer to Max again, staring at her with the red-tinged eyes. "Do you finally get it now, Max? I can't compromise my vision with amateurs. No, that's not right. I _won't_ compromise my vision with amateurs."

"But Mark, you _are_ an amateur."

" _Quiet Max!_ " he shouted, but again, pulled himself together quickly. "Sorry Max. But you really should address me properly."

 _Gotcha._

"Oh, I've got a name for you, Mark Jeffershit."

"Oh now, Max, I'm afraid that's enough. If you continue like that, I'll just have to sedate you again." He sighed. "I'd really rather not have to do that. Yet."

"Look at the trail of death you've left behind. You can't blame all this on Nathan. I don't care what you do to me, _Mark_. You are going to die, you sick motherfucker. For Chloe, Rachel and everybody else."

"I do love your spirit Max, but you brought yourself here, by your own choice. Anyway, I like my models to be seen and not heard. So I just have to make sure there's nothing left behind of you. You may think you miss your little punk friend, but you'll be seeing her soon enough. If you believe in that sort of bullshit, anyway. Now," he said, moving back to the camera, "let's see how these shots turned out." He walked over to the expensive stereo system and turned it on, soft lounge jazz music started playing as he sat down at his computer. Max looked around the room, desperately trying to see something that would help her.

 _My diary! Over there! That has some photos in it! I could use those. Now, if I could just…_

"Mr Jefferson, wait!" she called.

"Max, what is it," he said, getting up from the computer and walking back over to her. "I'd love to talk shop some more, but I really need to go over these pictures. Especially," he added, "as they're fresh in my mind. I really think our session was a career high for me. That's high praise indeed, Max. You should feel honoured."

"You… you still have my diary."

"Don't worry, Max. Nobody's going to read it. But thanks for reminding me. There's nothing more innocent than a teenager's diary." He picked it up and began leafing through the pages. "Listen to this," he read, with undisguised glee, and putting on a sickeningly high voice to imitate Max while reading. "'But Seattle wasn't like a fable. Au contraire.'" He paused. "I didn't know you liked French, Max, I thought that was Victoria's bag. Where was I? 'Now Blackwell Academy seems more exotic to me than any other place in the world. To study photography under Mark Jefferson. Sigh. Insert hearts and flowers.' Really, Max? Hearts and flowers?" He turned the pages. "And another one here. 'At least one great thing did happen today. Mr Jefferson's photography class. Sigh.'" He turned a few more pages. "Look, Max, you _did_ want to enter the contest? Oh Max, you should have entered. You know, you really would have won. And look at your selfies. Max, what a waste of talent. I mean, look at _that_ shot. You can do so much better." He threw the diary down on the floor in front of Max, open at one of the earlier pages. "Sorry you won't get the chance to improve." He turned and walked away, and Max allowed herself another small smile.

 _I know that photo. And I know what to do when I get there. This could be my chance to fix everything. For good._

It was the selfie that Max took during Jefferson's lecture on Monday afternoon. The day it all started. She focussed on the photo, waiting for it to flutter, then squinted and allowed herself to fade to white…

…

"I could frame any one of you in a dark corner, and capture you in a moment of desperation. Ssh, ssh, ssh. I believe Max has taken what you kids call a 'selfie.' A dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition. And Max… has a gift. Of course, as you all know, the photo portrait has been popular since the early 1800's. Your generation was not the first to use images for selfie-expression. Sorry," he continued as the majority of the students groaned in unison, "I couldn't resist it. The point remains, though, that the portraiture has always been a vital aspect of art, and photography, for as long as it's been around. Now Max, since you've captured our interest and clearly want to join the conversation, can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?"

Max had tuned out the lecture (was this the third time she'd heard it?) and was looking around the room. Everything was back where it started. Kate was looking wooden, Taylor had just thrown the ball of paper at her, and Victoria was back to her Queen Bee self, lapping up every word of Jefferson's like it was a bowl of milk. Sickening.

 _Right. I can save Chloe, Kate, and Victoria, and stop this all from happening. You won't hurt anyone ever again, you sick fuck._

"The Daguerrian Process," said Max.

"Oh, well, yes. That was easy, Max," said Jefferson, smiling, as Victoria shot glares of daggers in her direction.

"Was it? Good," said Max, lifelessly, her mind working at a hundred miles an hour.

 _We're nearly at the end of this lecture now. Just a bit more about Daguerre, and the contest, and we'll be in business._

"Right. Well, uh, yeah, the Daguerrian Process brought out fine detail in people's faces, making them extremely popular from the 1800s onward. And the first American daguerreotype self-portrait was done by Robert Cornelius. You can find out about him in your textbook. Or even… online." The bell rang, signifying the end of class, and Jefferson's tone changed, from the slow lilting passion for photography to a far more serious, clipped tone. "And guys, don't forget the deadline to submit your photo in the 'Everyday Heroes' contest. I'll fly out with the winner to San Francisco where you'll be on display and feted by the art world. Great exposure and it can kickstart a photography career, so Stella, Alyssa, get it together. Taylor, don't hide, I'm still waiting for your entry too. And yes Max," he said, turning suddenly, "I see you pretending not to see me."

Jefferson walked to the front of the room, pursued by Victoria. Max rolled her eyes.

 _Bastard. So. Number one. Let's make it nice and easy to capture Jefferson. I just need to text David and… shit, I don't have his number._

She remembered she'd taken a few school brochures and kept them in her bag, so she pulled out the official school pamphlet and leafed through, grinning when she found the number for school security, with David's name right beside it.

 _Gotcha. Now, for once, David, I'm praying you'll overreact to this just as much as everything else._

She quickly pulled out her phone and entered David's number, pausing as she thought about what to write.

[MAX]: Mr Madsen. You're looking for Rachel Amber. Mark Jefferson is guilty. His Dark Room is under the Prescotts' farmhouse. You know the location; you went there Friday night. He's sick and dangerous. Stop him. Please.

 _You wanted me to enter the contest, asshole? Well, I've an entry for you._

She put everything back in her bag, making sure to delete the message she'd sent to David. She felt a warm trickle on her lip, reached up and wiped some blood from her nose.

 _I hope I'm not pushing myself too hard here, but this has to be done._

There was something Max needed to do before she confronted Jefferson, though. She approached Kate, who was sitting, as before, looking at her homework blankly. "Hi Kate."

"Oh. Hey Max," she said, and Max's heart broke again at the sound of her voice. Back to its lifeless, hopeless state rather than the joy of the previous day. "I'm sorry, I really don't feel like…"

"Kate, please listen to me," said Max, urgently, not knowing how much time she'd have before she was pulled back to her timeline.

"I'm listening," said Kate, clearly confused.

"I want you to remember something, Kate. Remember this, okay? If you remember nothing else from today, remember this. I have your back. You are not alone, not matter what happens, or what people may say or do to you. Okay? I'm there for you. Twenty-four-seven. If you need to hear my voice, just call me. Whenever you want, even if it's three in the morning and you're feeling down or lonely. Ring me. Or knock on my door. Remember. I have your back, Kate. So do a lot of other people here. We all care, we're all here for you. You need to know that, and remember that. Okay?" Kate's eyes widened and Max saw a spark of life light up in them.

"Max," she said, "that makes me feel so blessed for the first time this week. I… I don't know what to say."

"That's okay, Kate," said Max, smiling. "Neither do I. Maybe we could both use a hug?" She opened her arms and Kate smiled, a warm, genuine smile and she rose from her chair and hugged Max tight, closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth and comfort that only a true hug can bring. "Come and see me later, okay?"

"Thanks Max," said Kate. "You always know the right thing to do." Max nodded and Kate sat back down, but this time began actually writing rather than just staring at the paper. Max put a comforting hand on her shoulder, then turned away to face Jefferson, who was at the front of the class, talking to Victoria. She approached and he turned as he saw her.

"Mr Jefferson?" said Max. "We need to talk."

"Uh…"

"Can you see _I'm_ talking to Mr Jefferson now?" said Victoria, standing up straight, her hackles rising.

"Yes, I can see, but maybe you shouldn't," said Max. She felt nothing but fury as she talked, and it was probably evident in her face and voice, because Victoria blinked.

"And why not? And since when's it your business who I talk to?"

"Hold on, Victoria," said Jefferson, holding up a placating hand as Victoria stepped forward towards Max. "Max, are you okay?"

"I will be when Victoria understands that hiding behind a screen, posting videos of people without their knowledge or consent is incredibly cruel and unfair." She turned back towards Victoria. "Victoria, you're smart enough to know how easy it is to hurt somebody, to destroy their life. I want you to think about how much it would hurt if somebody did that to you." Victoria blinked again. Was Max actually getting through to her? "You can always make the right choice, Victoria. I _know_ you've got a good heart." She paused. "I've seen it," she added, quietly.

"Listen, Caulfield," said Victoria, but without the venom of earlier, as if she was struggling internally, "I… I didn't…"

"You don't have to explain to me," interrupted Max. "You don't have to explain to anyone. There's no reason for you to be so insecure that you can't be happy with your own talent. Wouldn't it be better to lift people up than to bring them down? I've seen your work, Victoria. You could really inspire people…"

"Ooo-kay, I don't know what you're talking about now… do I, Mr Jefferson?"

Jefferson held up both hands in defeat. "I think I should stay out of this one, Victoria," he chuckled.

"Then I guess I'm done talking," she said, turning and haughtily stalking out. Max turned to face Jefferson, her face still intensely serious.

"That was kind of random, Max. What did you mean?"

Max ignored the question and handed Jefferson the photo of her taken from behind, staring at her photo wall. The photo she'd ripped up when she'd done this… before. "Here's my entry for the 'Everyday Heroes' contest." Jefferson took the photo and glanced down at it, obviously taken aback.

"Oh. Um, that was easy."

"No," said Max. "It wasn't easy at all."

"Well, I… uh… I mean, I can't pre-judge yet, but I'm very happy you decided to enter. That means a lot to me. And Blackwell," he added, quickly. "The first step for any artist is to put themselves out there in the world without fear. To be… innocent." He smiled, but Max did not return the gesture.

"Or guilty," she said.

"Uh, well… thanks for the photo, and maybe both of us will be jet-setting to San Francisco this Friday."

"Possibly," said Max. "Or maybe only _one_ of us will be going."

"Don't be so modest, Max. Anything can happen in a week." Max felt the world fading to white again, and struggled to stay lucid.

"Indeed. Anything _can_ happen, as you'll find out, Mr Jefferson," she said, as the world closed in around her.


	48. 05-03 Zeitgeist

Max's head snapped up.

"Whoa!" she said, looking around at unfamiliar surroundings.

 _Okay, Max. Everything's cool. Take a moment. You're not in the Dark Room. That much is certain._

She looked around. It was quite obvious she was on a plane. She was sat at a window, and outside she saw the tip of the aircraft's wing. Several people were up and walking up and down the aisle, and sat directly to her right was…

 _Principal Wells?_

The principal was asleep, head slumped over to his right. On the tray table in front of him was a newspaper, and Max smiled as she saw the main headline.

' _Local Teacher Arrested'_

 _Blackwell Security Uncovers Bunker and Scandal._

 _Acting on a series of tips from David Madsen (Head of Security at Blackwell Academy), police officers descended Tuesday on a bizarre underground chamber, allegedly used by teacher Mark Jefferson and student Nathan Prescott to drug, kidnap and photograph young women. Although there were no other signs of physical or sexual assault on the victims, the disturbing revelations have sent shock waves through the tranquil city of Arcadia Bay. Even Sean Prescott, the most powerful businessman in the area, is under investigation for his role as owner of the farmhouse where the high-tech 'dark-room' studio was located._

She pulled out her phone and couldn't help breaking out into a wide smile when she saw the text from Chloe. She also felt her eyes welling up, but she did nothing to wipe the tears away.

 _[CHLOE]: HOLY SHIT U RULE MAX! I am so proud of my superstar. This is just the start of your career._

 _Chloe, you're alive. Oh God, you're alive. Thank you. I did it. I fixed everything! But, I'm still in between realities here?_

She could see the world faded into white further down the aircraft, and surmised this was reality's way of catching up with itself. She sat back, tears streaming down her face, but for the first time since she first saw the tornado vision, she felt at peace. She allowed her head to roll back a bit and looked up at the ceiling of the aircraft, feeling the peaceful hum of the engines vibrating through the seats. She inhaled and exhaled, controlling her breathing as she allowed herself to feel the calmness that had eluded her for five days.

The seatbelt light 'binged' on, accompanied by a polite voice announcement.

"Please everybody return to your seats, fasten your seatbelts, and turn off any electronic equipment. We will begin our descent in a few minutes. The weather in San Francisco is a cool sixty degrees with clear skies. Thank you for flying PacificWest Air. Come fly with us anytime."

Beside her, the principal stirred and rubbed his neck.

"I don't think so," he groaned. "I'm hoping they'll make the seats even smaller, so I won't be able to fly at all anymore."

"How did you sleep?" asked Max.

"Not too bad, thanks, Max," he replied. "I hope I wasn't snoring out loud."

"Just a bit," smiled Max.

"It's been a tough week, Max, so I hope you'll forgive me. With the scandal involving Jefferson and the Prescotts, things have been… hectic, to say the least."

"Yeah, I totally get it, Principal Wells. It's been… challenging."

"You can say that again, Max. I must admit, and this is between you and me, with everything that's happened, and especially seeing as it was Jefferson who was running the contest, I had considered cancelling it completely."

"I don't think anyone would have blamed you, sir."

"Well, you'd think so, but I know I'd have had letters and phone-calls from angry parents, especially Mr and Mrs Chase. No Max, I made the right decision in keeping it going. Of course, with Jefferson being… um… otherwise detained, excuse the pun, we had to get another photographer to judge the contest."

"And I won."

"And you won, Max. I don't pretend to be an expert, but your entry was spectacular. I thought so, but more importantly the judge thought so too." He leaned across and whispered to Max. "Between you and me, the look on Victoria's face, and the letter I received from her mother… that made it all worthwhile!" He chuckled.

"Victoria's not so bad," said Max. "She's just the product of overbearing parents who've distilled a sense in her that everyone's her rival, and the only way to deal with them is to tear them down. I've seen the other side to her, and it's actually very nice. Just a pity more people don't get to see that on a regular basis."

"Miss Caulfield, are you feeling alright?" Wells grinned. "Because that was some wisdom beyond your years, little lady." He sighed. "If only more students were like you and Kate Marsh. Although I suppose it's people like Miss Chase and Mr Prescott that make life interesting." He yawned and stretched. "Or challenging, at least." He started. "I'm sorry, Max, I shouldn't be talking like that about your peers."

"It's okay, sir. It's nothing I haven't heard before from others. Or thought of myself. Actually it's… nice to see a different side to you."

"Why thank you, Max. I know I'm not exactly the guide you wanted in San Francisco. But we all want you to have a great experience here."

"I already am, and we're not even there yet." She felt a trickle on her lip and wiped some blood away.

 _Christ, another nosebleed? Max, what are you doing? You're not just screwing around with time anymore. Are you screwing with destiny? Fate?_

The world faded to white once more, hopefully for the last time, and Max found herself at the entrance to the Zeitgeist Gallery in San Francisco. She'd made it.

…

Max had been in a few galleries in her life, but she was immediately taken with the Zeitgeist. It wasn't the largest space, although it was plenty large enough, but it had character. It was even able to waste half its floor space on the entrance, before a short flight of steps took you up to the gallery floor proper. The entrance area was empty, save for a few people, a desk full of brochures, and the 'Everyday Heroes' welcome board, detailing every artist exhibited. People were milling around, some with champagne in their hands, others, standing and watching, and yet more talking with each other.

Max felt an immense pride welling up inside her as she fought not to be overwhelmed by her emotions. She looked down to see she was smartly dressed in dark trousers, with a lovely cream jacket over a light blouse. She took a few faltering steps forward, looking around but not really knowing where to look. Ray Wells must have noticed, because he took Max's arm.

"How are you feeling, Miss Caulfield?" he asked, smiling.

"San Francisco is so cool," said Max, "and this gallery is huge."

"Indeed," laughed Wells, "and so is the buffet. I always say, if an event skimps on the food, you know it's a bad event."

"As long as I don't have to eat any caviar," said Max, scrunching up her face.

"Max, this is _your_ day. You can do whatever you want. Would you like some advice?"

"From you? Of course, Principal Wells," said Max.

"You're here on your own merit, Max. Take advantage of that and talk to as many influential people as you can. It's called working the room. So go. Work the room."

"I don't know," said Max, awkwardly, scratching the back of her neck. "I feel so weird, like I'm a little kid hanging with the adults."

"Like you don't belong?"

"Um. Yeah."

"Look here," said Wells, taking Max over to the welcome board. "What do you see?"

"A load of names."

"Just regular people?"

"No. Artists. Photographers."

"Do _they_ deserve to be here?"

"Yeah, I mean, look at their work. It's great."

"And what about this name right here. You know, the one alongside all those other great names that deserve to be here?" He pointed to one of the names, on the left column, about five names down from the top.

"Maxine Caulfield," said Max, smiling. "They should have used Max, though. I guess I'll let them off. This time."

"Indeed." Wells chuckled. "Forgive me Max, but maybe I'm getting old and my eyesight's going. I can't quite see where it says that Max doesn't deserve to be here."

Max laughed. "It doesn't say that."

"Exactly, Max. You fully deserve your spot here. In fact, you're a noteworthy adult being honoured by your peers. All you have to do now is start acting like the photographer you want to be." He led Max away from the board into a corner. "See, I knew I wanted to be in charge of a big school someday, so when I was young I started taking charge of smaller things." He chuckled. "Just ask my poor classmates." He paused and looked up at the buffet. "Excuse me, Max, I'm going to eat up that caviar so you don't have to. It's your turn now, Max. I won't always be here to take charge, so go. Work the room. Do your schmoozing. But you come talk to me whenever you feel it's getting a little bit too much. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, sir." Wells left and walked off in search of food, while Max walked back over to the welcome board and looked at her name again, as if checking to see it's really there.

 _Come on, Max. After everything that's happened this week, this should be the least scary thing you've ever done. You've been from the Dark Room to this gallery. So many different realities in one week. Life is… strange._

Max pulled out her phone. She realised that autopilot-Max had been living a week she knew nothing about. Perhaps her messages would give her a clue.

 _[CHLOE]: Whoa sister. I so did not cry in his arms. But he helped find Rachel and punish her killers. David obviously hella cares about my mom. And probably me._

 _[CHLOE]: Yes. I am hella bored. With nothing to do. Whatcha doing hippie?_

 _[MAX]: Some of us hippies have homework._

 _[CHLOE]: No shit Sherlock. And I already did my paperwork for Bay City College._

 _[MAX]: I'm proud of you._

 _[CHLOE]: I hope so!_

 _[MAX]: Chloe. I WON THE EVERYDAY HEROES CONTEST! Sorry_

 _[CHLOE]: HOLY SHIT U RULE MAX! I am so proud of my superstar. This is just the start of your career._

 _[MAX]: I'm just glad I can share it with you._

 _[CHLOE]: Damn right. Plus Max, you deserve to win. (^_^)_

 _[MAX]: No emoji!_

 _[CHLOE]: Damn._

 _[DAD]: Max, I know Mom is melting your phone._

 _[MAX]: I understand why. Tell her not to worry._

 _[DAD]: You're an adult now. You tell her._

 _[MAX]: I will._

 _[DANA]: MAX! MAX! MAX! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! I'm working on a new cheer just for YOU!_

 _[MAX]: Dana, that is so awesome! I'm blushing._

 _[DANA]: That's because you're on fire girl!_

 _[KATE]: Max, I heard that you won the contest and it made me so happy! Your photos are so real and wonderful! It gives me hope that you're going to be discovered now._

 _[MAX]: Thank you Kate. You give me hope by being my friend._

 _[KATE]: Don't be so humble! Take a bow! I expect a full report over high tea soon!_

 _[MAX]: That is a date!_

 _[MOM]: Maxine we are so proud proud proud!_

 _[MAX]: Thanks Mom._

 _[MOM]: You know we always believed in you and your photos._

 _[MAX]: I know Mom. That's why I'm at Blackwell._

 _[VICTORIA]: Max, what did you mean in class earlier?_

 _[MAX]: ?_

 _[VICTORIA]: When you said you'd seen my other side._

 _[MAX]: Victoria, I mean it. Would you like to come across to my room tonight and talk about it?_

 _[VICTORIA]: What's the catch?_

 _[MAX]: No catch. I'm asking you, one photographer to another. Please._

 _[VICTORIA]: If this is some sort of wind-up…_

 _[VICTORIA]: Morning Max. Um, can we do that again tonight please? For some reason unknown to me, it really helped._

 _[MAX]: Of course. Same time._

 _[VICTORIA]: Sorry I had to be a bitch about it. But I'm actually glad you won. At least now my mother's directing her shit towards Wells rather than me. And you deserved to win, even though it pains me to admit._

 _[MAX]: Thanks Victoria. Your entry was so good, though. Speak to you tonight._

 _[WARREN]: Do I have to make an appointment to see you now?_

 _[MAX]: Oh please. But yes. You do._

 _[WARREN]: It's soooo cool that you won._

 _[MAX]: Thanks Warren. It feels weird._

 _That's much better. Back to normal again. And with my regular friends. And it seems like I reached out to Victoria as well._

She gazed at the names list one more time, savouring the moment when she saw 'Max Caulfield' written there, alongside all the other winners.

 _Principal Wells is right. I do deserve my place here. And it seems that Warren, Kate and Chloe think so too. And even Victoria. That's one up on you, Jeffershit!_

She finally summoned up the courage to leave the entrance hall and make her way up the steps to the exhibition proper, where she spent the next hour just walking around, looking at all the different photos hanging on the walls. She tried picking at some of the food offered by the buffet, but it wasn't the sort of stuff she liked to eat, so she satisfied herself with a couple of small cheese sandwiches and a glass of sparkling water. The gallery was organised into distinct sections, with photos hanging in different sizes on the walls. In front of many of the walls were white leather couches, allowing people to sit and gaze, or contemplate the art. In fact, she found herself more than once just sitting and drinking in the atmosphere. There was a lovely photo of an elderly couple which Max found fascinating. She sat and looked at that for ages, noting the expressions captured perfectly on their faces. Expressions of joy, happiness and overall contentment all rolled into one. It sat next to another haunting photo of a hitchhiker standing to the side of a lonely road, with a sign saying 'Anywhere'. Max was entranced by this, and many of the other entries, and soon the familiar self-doubts were beginning to well up again, despite her best attempts to force them down.

"So Max," said Wells, breaking into her thoughts and sitting down next to her, "how are you handling your new fame as a famous photographer?"

"I'm not famous yet," laughed Max.

"Every journey starts with the first step. I'm only a Blackwell bureaucrat, not an artist, but you've made us all proud with the great response to your work so far."

"To be honest, it's kind of surreal to be here after everything that's happened this week," said Max, motioning towards the newspaper in Wells' hands, detailing Jefferson's arrest.

"All the more reason to celebrate your success, Max."

"Maybe I feel guilty for celebrating, sir."

"Max, leave the guilt to me. I should have been far more pro-active about Kate Marsh and her awful situation. She's strong and I'm glad she made it out of that hell. Although I think she was strong because of her friends. Because of you, Max. I know you sat with her, and I know you two talked it out. I'm just so glad that you girls are looking out for each other."

"Kate's my friend, sir. She needed my support, I mean, I wasn't going to say no, was I?"

"Many would have, Max, you'd be surprised." Wells shook his head. "People will choose not to look, not to see, and not to get involved. I'm just glad you're not one of them. I dread to think what could have happened. And… I should have put my foot down with Nathan Prescott. Or put my foot in his ass."

"Mark Jefferson was good about hiding his tracks, sir," said Max. "We were all fooled by him."

"You may have noticed; I have a weakness for prestige. I was the most fooled of all. And I _feel_ like a fool Max. He had such a great reputation. Nobody expected him to be so… well…"

"Disturbed?"

"That's as good a word as any, Max. Disturbed, yes. I couldn't believe the police found those sick photos in his 'Dark Room'." He sighed. "Those poor girls. No wonder Kate was going through what she went through. And to think he was preparing for Victoria as well. It's… too horrible to contemplate. And to cap it all off, I understand they're going to start investigating into his activities in Seattle as well. They seem to think he's been doing this for some time."

"At least he's in jail now along with Nathan. They'll have plenty of time to think about what they did. To Rachel, to Kate, to… all the others."

"And don't forget Nathan's father. He's under some serious investigation now for all his years of corruption. Money and power can get you places, we know that. But it can only protect you for so long in Arcadia Bay. I suppose the biggest irony is that for once, Sean Prescott really had no clue what was going on with Jefferson and his son. And he even brought Jefferson to Blackwell."

"I'd like to think there's some karma involved. It's not like they haven't had this coming," said Max.

"I believe so too," said Wells. "What goes around, comes around. I just hope it's all good for a change."

"I'm hoping this is a fresh start now, sir."

"Max, I said before, you're an adult now. You can call me Ray. Well, while we're here, anyway." He grinned. "Buffet calls again, please excuse me. Go schmooze a bit more." He rose and headed off back to the buffet, Max walked around a little more, past a black-and-white photograph of two girls locked in a passionate kiss.

"Excuse me?" The voice came from behind her and he had to repeat it several times before Max realised she was being called. She turned.

"I'm sorry," she said, seeing a young man in dark jeans and a smart jacket approaching her.

"No need to apologise," he said, smiling. "You're Max Caulfield, right?"

"I am."

"Good, good," he said, shaking her hand. "I'm sorry to bother you, but my name is Danny Lee and I'm with the Berkeley People's Herald."

"You're Danny Lee?" she blurted out, before she could stop herself. "Wowsers!"

"You've heard of me? I guess that's a good start," said Danny, affably. "And I think after today, people will have heard about you, too." He grinned. "Look, I've been looking at your work, and I have to say, I'm impressed. I know the whole 'ironic selfie' thing is kind of played out, but there's something, well, timeless about your images."

"Well, thanks," said Max, taken aback at the praise. "To be honest with you, Mr Lee…"

"Danny, please. Mr Lee is my father," laughed the journalist.

"Danny, okay. See, I wasn't sure about whether I was going to enter this contest at all, but, hearing the comments around here and now your praise… well, I find it all a little overwhelming."

"And modest as well. Max, you are too precious," he said, still grinning. "Look, I'd love to set up an appointment or interview with you when you get a chance. Have a chat, look through some of your other work, that sort of thing. Sound good to you?"

"Really? You want to talk to me?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" he asked, peering closely at Max.

"Well, yeah. Nobody usually wants to talk to me."

"Well, after that," he motioned to where Max's picture proudly hung on the wall, "you'd better get used to it. I know there are others who want to snap you up, but remember I talked to you first. I, uh… _did_ talk to you first, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did, Danny," laughed Max. "And I'd love to talk to you more."

"Great. Here's my card. I'll be in touch, Max. Lovely photo, by the way."

"Thanks, Danny." Max was feeling overwhelmed again, but any feelings of self-doubt had vanished. Now she was overwhelmed by the praise of the art world, and not only that, but art critics as well! She went to stand in front of her photo again.

"I love your shot," said a woman, standing next to Max. "I just wanted to say, congratulations, young lady. I hope you get a lot more attention." She walked off before Max could thank her, but she was hearing more and more praiseworthy comments from the people standing looking at her photo.

 _It's nothing special. Is it?_

"Excuse me?" Another woman tapped Max on the arm. "I just wanted to say how much I love your photo. I've seen a good few today, and I love how powerful yet understated yours is. I can't wait to see more."

"Thanks," said Max, touched. "I'm… happy that you like it."

"Understated yet again," said the woman, smiling. "Go on, miss, allow yourself to enjoy the praise. You deserve it," she whispered into Max's ear and Max smiled. However, the smile lasted only a second before a familiar trickle on her upper lip, and Max wiped a small trail of blood from her nose. Suddenly, she stumbled, reaching out for balance as the world went dark and the storm was back. Louder, bigger and more destructive than ever. And in the storm, a familiar voice, yelling her name over and over.

"Max!"

"Chloe!" hissed Max, returning to the gallery with a jolt.

"Hey, are you okay," said the woman, putting a hand on Max's arm. "We lost you there for a second. Your nose," she added, peering closely. "It's bleeding."

"No, I'm… fine," said Max. "Still a little overwhelmed, I think, and a bit jet-lagged. Excuse me, please." She quickly walked over to one of the sofas and sat down, pulling out her phone, cursing the fact she'd turned the ringer off. There were six missed calls from Chloe, and she rang back, praying that Chloe would answer. After several, achingly long seconds, she heard Chloe's voice.

"Max! Holy shit, man! Your vision! It's… it's true! The tornado, it's coming, it's really here!" Her voice was panicked, and Max could hear a roaring sound coming from behind Chloe.

"What? Chloe? Oh God, where are you? Chloe?"

"I'm so fucking scared, Max." Chloe was panicking now, it sounded like she was running hard, out of breath. "I'm… I'm by the beach, I'm stuck here in the..."

"Chloe, can you hear me?" said Max, but the connection had been lost. She tried ringing back, but the service wasn't available.

 _Oh my God, the tornado's still coming. I didn't fix shit! I'm going to lose Chloe, again, and Arcadia Bay will be destroyed._

Quickly, she rose and went to find her principal, but he was nowhere to be found.

 _Shit, shit, shit! I am_ not _letting Chloe and everyone else die. Not again. There has to be a way to fix this for good._

There was one way.

 _Can I really give up all this?_

It didn't take her long to make her decision.

 _Yes. Yes I can. For Chloe. A… and for everyone else._

She quickly found her photo, excused herself and stood in front of it, concentrating hard. She squinted, bringing it into focus and once more the world turned white. When she recovered, she found herself in her dorm room, standing in front of her photo wall, hearing her camera's click-whirr as it spat out the photograph she'd just taken. But the photo wall wasn't static any more. It was alive with colours, red, burned oranges, whites and yellow danced their shapes like a giant Rorschach image on the wall, and the pain in her head spiked, causing her to actually cry out in pain and hold her head for a few seconds, yet again wiping blood, but this time from both nostrils.

 _Oh shit, what's going on? It feels like reality is breaking apart. But I can fix this. All I have to do is make one simple change and I won't end up in San Francisco. Sorry, Zeitgeist, but Chloe comes first._

She ripped the photo, as she had done in the bathroom so many days previous, and the world faded white once more.

 _Please let this be the last time._

But as the world faded back in again, Max realised that it wasn't over yet.

…

 _Fuck no! Not again. I thought I'd fixed everything._

"You spaced out there again, Max," said Jefferson, bending over her once more as Max realised to her horror that she was tied into the chair in the Dark Room once more.

 _Jefferson should be in jail, not here! For fuck's sake!_

"Come on, Max, it's like you were back in my class again. Hmm, perhaps you should take one of your patented selfies now. You know, the transformation between the old and the new Max. Anyway, answer my question, please."

Jefferson was clad in the same white shirt, dark trousers and latex gloves as before, but this time Max realised that her right leg was still free. He hadn't noticed!

 _Ok, that's something. Keep it together, Max. You got out of this once, you can do it again._

"Eat shit and die, you sick fucking bastard!" she spat, and Jefferson laughed.

"Good answer, Max, good answer." He smiled, then noticed something and stepped close to Max. "Hey, Max, your nose is bleeding." He reached out to wipe the blood away, but Max turned her head sideways. She wasn't giving him the satisfaction of anything. "Probably gave you too big a dose. Sorry about that, Max." Unfortunately for Max, turning her head did nothing as Jefferson just grabbed it and turned it back, looking closely at her nose, wiping the blood away with a cloth. "Can't have that messing up my shot, can we? But, considering you're about to die, I'd say a nosebleed isn't that big an issue."

Max looked slowly down to her left, but there was no one there. Jefferson noticed her gaze.

"Oh yes, I had to let Victoria go. It's just you now."

"You let her go?" Her hopes rose, only to be dashed straight away.

"Don't be stupid, Max, okay? She's exactly where she deserves to be." He smiled. "I think you know what I mean, right?"

"No, you sick bastard!"

"Oh, like you care, Max. You and Victoria have been at each other's throats from day one. I'd have thought you'd be glad to be rid of her. I mean, I've done you a favour!"

"I do care, _Mark_. I do care."

"I told you not to call me that!" he shouted. Max looked up at him, a new steely determination in her eyes. It wasn't lost on Jefferson.

"Your iris… the dilation. The pictures you're taking of me now with your eyes." He turned away. "Too bad you pissed away your gift. You could have won the contest, you know, you _would_ have won the contest, but you stupidly destroyed your own, beautiful photograph." He turned back. "That was stupid of you, Max. What a waste." He looked over to the trolley, and Max's heart sank. Where her diary had been was now just a pile of ashes. "Oh yeah. Sorry. I kind of burned all your stuff. Got carried away, I suppose."

 _Fuck, he burned my diary, and all my photos. That's why I'm still here. Shit, that makes things a bit more difficult. Actually, how the fuck am I going to get out of this?_

Max tried to fight the rising panic that she felt. She closed her eyes and concentrated on keeping her breathing steady.

"Especially since you've developed from nerd to hero within a week," Jefferson continued. "There's something… weird going on with you." At that moment, the lights dimmed and a peal of thunder could be heard outside. "Whoa!" said Jefferson. "That must be right overhead to get through the sound-proofing. Have you seen how crazy it is outside?" He chuckled. "Of course not. Well, take it from me. It is. In fact," he continued, "in here could actually be one of the safest places in Arcadia. Oh, not for you, of course. Like I said, something weird." He peered closely at Max, looking right into her eyes. " _There's_ that fear," he whispered, in awe. "I've been waiting for that all day. Max, it's been such an honour working with you on these final sessions." He danced around her, taking some more shots of her face and eyes. "I hope these images will be appreciated for what they truly capture. The loss. Of youth." He broke into laughter. "At least, that's the last lecture you'll ever have to hear from me. And I promise you, no more nosebleeds. It'll be all over now." He turned away from Max and walked across to the trolley.

"Mr Jefferson, please… please don't do this. You don't know what's happening." Max couldn't help it; her voice began to crack in fear.

"Oh Max, don't spoil it now, right at the end. Quiet now, Max, ssh." He began to fill the syringe with fluid, and Max began desperately trying to work her way free, but the duct tape was too efficient and she couldn't even move. Even the fact that her right leg was free couldn't help her in any way.

"Please," she begged, "please don't do this, Mr Jefferson." She began to cry as the syringe was filled, and once again tried to free herself, without success. The panic began to take over now; her breathing was quickening, there was nothing she could do to stop this. Rewinding was useless; there were no more photos to travel back through. Was this it? Was this really the end of the line for her?

 _Kate… God… Father… whoever, I'm all out of options. You heard me once before, I think, so please, please listen to me now. Whatever I've done, I'm sorry. Please… I need a miracle now. Please God, send me a miracle. Anything. I just want to save Chloe. Chloe, I'm sorry, I tried._

Jefferson walked back across to Max, holding the syringe in his right hand, thumb on the plunger ready. "Here we go, Max. This won't hurt, I promise," he said, soothingly as he bent over Max and lifted the syringe up to her neck. Max writhed around in the chair, trying desperately to free herself, or knock the syringe on the floor; anything to buy herself more time, but it was all to no avail, as she felt the sharp rick of the syringe piercing her neck. She closed her eyes, finally accepting the inevitable.

 _That's it. Everything's come down to this. I'm sorry, Chloe, Kate, Victoria. No-one will ever know what I tried to achieve. No-one will ever know the hell I went through, and all for what? To die as part of some sick game._

Before he could depress the plunger, however, the clunk of the electronic door pierced the silence.

"What?" hissed Jefferson, withdrawing the syringe and moving quickly over to the wall, where he picked up a heavy tripod. He quickly tip-toed to the entrance curtain and lifted the tripod up, ready. A few seconds later, Max's heart leapt as she saw David Madsen walk in, gun at the ready. Unfortunately, he was looking in completely the wrong direction and didn't see the heavy tripod descending on his head until it was too late. But that gave Max an idea.

 _This I can use. No photos to travel through, but this might be the miracle I need. God… Kate... whoever you are, thank you._

She lifted her right hand as far as she could, palm out and rewound.


	49. 05-04 The Security Guard

There was something about hotel beds. No matter how you laid on them, you couldn't get comfortable. They were usually shaped like a banana, the mattresses were either as soft as Brie, or as hard as a wooden plank that had been fired in a kiln for two weeks. On top of that. the rooms usually had no smell at all, just the feeling of total sterility and impersonality, or a myriad of smells, each one disgustingly layered on top of the next, creating a unique rainbow-scent that cleverly disguised all the individual scents within.

It also was difficult to sleep when you had so much on your mind that you couldn't even relax or close your eyes.

David Madsen lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, as he done for most of the night. Sleep was still far away, but the dawn had come and gone, the birds had stopped their morning song, and for the first time in nearly 3 years, he'd ignored his alarm. He hadn't even bothered to turn it off, just let it ring on for nearly five minutes until it had finally given up the ghost and stopped on its own.

 _What's the point? Nothing to get up to._

The table/desk in the hotel room bore the evidence of the day before. Crumpled sheets of paper filled the bin, several more adorned the table, all letters to Joyce; started but none finished. Taken together with the ignored alarm, the mess of papers betrayed a total lack of motivation for one usually so exacting and regimented.

 _Should probably get up. Try again._

David groaned and tried to sit up, but the mattress had successfully stiffened his back somewhat during the night, and the movement only exacerbated the pain. He groaned again and rolled to his side off the bed, landing on the floor with a bump and he spent several minutes doing a series of increasing exercises to loosen his complaining back. Eventually he was able to stand up properly and he made himself a cup of coffee that tasted as bad as it looked. Grimacing as he sipped the disgusting black liquid, his thoughts turned back to someone for whom coffee was an art. His wife.

 _Joyce._

Since he'd been asked to leave his home a day ago, he'd thought of little else, replaying the event over and over in his mind. Could he have played things differently? Would it have made a difference? If he had the power to rewind, he wasn't sure he could have done anything differently. Chloe had been determined for years to drive a wedge between Joyce and himself, and of course her little friend Max had been snooping around the garage to find things they could use against him. He'd been angry, of course. He'd a right to be angry. They'd no right to be snooping around, hadn't he ordered Chloe never to go in there?

But something had shifted mid-evening. He'd switched from self-righteous anger to a grudging acceptance that he hadn't really handled things particularly well.

" _Uh, I… I do not have to take this kind of interrogation. Not from you punks!"_

" _You are dodging the question, David," said Joyce, her voice dropping to a dangerously quiet level. "You'd better tell me the truth. Right now."_

" _Oh, so you're turning on me now? Well, of course. Women always stick together. Well, screw you!"_

Yeah, that had been a good one. Screw you. Way to endear yourself to your wife.

 _Screw you, David._

His anger boiled back up and over for a moment, and he kicked out at the chair in front of him, wincing as his bare foot made contact with the chair leg. The pain lanced through his leg, giving him momentary clarity of his path ahead. He needed to do something he'd never done before.

Apologise.

With renewed vigour, he resumed his morning exercises: push-ups, sit-ups and crunches, 5 reps of 20 each. He was late starting, but he'd forgive himself his momentary lapse of punctuality. Once his exercises were finished, he spent a few minutes tidying up the room and finished his awful cup of coffee, gulping the last down accompanied by a final grimace.

…

David pulled his car into the parking lot of the Two Whales diner, taking several deep breaths as he realised his hands were sweating. He hadn't been this nervous since the time he stood outside the Two Whales, gathering up the courage to propose to Joyce. That time, he'd been reasonably sure she'd agree. This time, he had no idea what was going to happen. He walked in and ducked into the bathroom before Joyce could spot him. He splashed his face, washed his hands, combed his hair and made sure he was looking his best before he found a quiet booth and waited.

"What are you doing here?" The familiar voice was accusatory, and certainly hadn't mellowed in the last 24 hours. He turned and looked up into the frowning face of his wife.

"Good morning, uh… Joyce," he said, uncertainly.

"What do you want, David?" she said.

"Well, I'd like to start with some breakfast and a coffee, if I may," he said, "but I'd really like some of your precious time, maybe you could spend your break with me?"

"I don't really feel like talking to you, David," she said, and his heart sank. But he wasn't giving up.

"That's fair," he said, "but would you at least listen to me talk for a while? Please?" Joyce looked at her husband for several long moments before nodding, almost imperceptibly.

"I'm on break in fifteen minutes," she said. "If you can wait?"

"I'll wait as long as you want me too, Joyce," he said, and her expression softened, just ever so slightly, and only for a second, but he noticed. She left and returned a minute later with a mug and a pot of coffee. He nodded his thanks and began sipping his drink, smiling slightly as he enjoyed the taste, which was, of course, worlds better than the coffee from the hotel. Having not eaten for almost a day, he was also glad when she brought his breakfast, and he was relieved to notice she'd done it just as he liked it: two rashers of griddled (not fried) bacon, a single pork sausage, two hashbrowns and a slice of buttered toast. Upon the toast was a poached egg, with the yolk spiked to flow over the bread.

 _She's made the effort for me. Time for me to make an effort for her. She is worth it._

The next few minutes seemed to take an age to go by, but finally Joyce slid into the seat opposite him and looked at him expectantly. He took another sip of coffee and swallowed nervously.

"You want me to listen?" said Joyce, raising her eyebrows. "So talk to me. I am, as they say, all ears."

"Well, first of all, Joyce, I want to apologise to you," he started, licking his lips to keep them from cracking, his mouth felt so dry.

"Oh yes? And what _exactly_ do you want to apologise for?" She might have done his breakfast exactly the way he liked it, and she may have agreed to sit and listen to him, but the tone of her voice said clearly she wasn't going to make this easy for him.

"Actually, a lot of things, I guess," he said. "Too many to list during your break, but the main thing I guess is that I need to not be so secretive and far more trusting at home."

"And?"

He sighed. "The surveillance cameras in the house were a bad idea."

"Oh, you think so?"

He nodded. "I do, now. Look Joyce, all I ever wanted to do was to protect you and Chloe, I swear. Everything I did was for you and Chloe." He sighed again and his head dropped. "But I know that my actions weren't… appropriate. I shouldn't have done that."

"Damn right, Mister. Anything else?"

"I think I need to lighten up a little, as well," he offered. "I think sometimes I forget I'm not a soldier any more. I guess Chloe doesn't take orders very well. But," he continued, "it is difficult sometimes."

"I think Max summed it up perfectly, David. We _all_ respect your service. Yes," she said, "Chloe too. But you don't seem to respect us, or others."

"That's not…"

"Well, that's how it appears, David," she said. "For example, tell me about these pictures you've been taking of Kate Marsh and Max. Please tell me you haven't been following students around."

"Joyce, I can't talk about…"

"David, I'm not sure you heard me. I said, tell me about them." She hesitated. "Remember where you are and why you're here."

"Look, there's something going on at Blackwell. I know it, and I think Chloe and Max have caught on to it as well. I know Rachel Amber was involved, I know drugs are involved. I thought, wrongly, that Kate Marsh and Max were involved, so I, uh, surveilled them for a while. Yes, I did take pictures of them, but it was because I thought I was gathering evidence of the drugs problem at Blackwell."

"You thought Max was involved?"

"Well, she did bring drugs into our house the other day."

"David, you're incredibly smart, but you can be _really_ thick sometimes. Do you really believe that?"

"Max confessed at the scene. Open and shut case, Joyce."

"Listen to me, David. You know that Max is Chloe's childhood friend, right? When the girls were younger, they were inseparable. And I mean literally inseparable. Then Max's parents moved to Seattle for five years, and, for reasons known only to Max, she didn't stay in contact with Chloe. It was a week after… after I lost William, and Chloe was really hurting that Max left. When Max was in Chloe's room on Monday, it was the first time in five years they'd seen each other. I'm guessing Max was wracked with so much guilt over not contacting Chloe…"

"… that she took the blame for her friend."

"Exactly. David, Max doesn't smoke. She never has."

"How did I not…"

"Sometimes, David, you take the evidence in front of your face, without considering the possibility of context, or extenuating circumstances."

"And Chloe let her take the blame?"

"David, you have to go easier on Chloe. She's not a soldier, she's a teenager who lost her father and her best friend within a week. She found a new friend, then lost her too. There's a way to treat her, David, and I'm sorry, but it's not the way you've been treating her."

"I _do_ care for her."

"I _know_ you do, but she doesn't think that. Have you ever told her you love her, or care for her?"

"Uh, no, I mean, that wouldn't be appropriate…"

"I don't care."

"She wouldn't believe me."

"Quite possibly. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't try. She may be a teenager, but she's also only a teenager."

"I don't get you," said David, furrowing his brow.

"She's full of anger and rage, but underneath, she's just a lonely, insecure teenager. She needs to know that people care for her."

"I've never seen that side of her."

"I know. She's only ever allowed four people to see her vulnerable side."

"You, William…"

"Max and Rachel."

"Joyce, I know I can do better with Chloe. I want to try. I want to make amends with you as well, Joyce."

Joyce looked at her husband. "I believe you do, David," she said. "Now, it's your turn to listen."

He took a quick swallow of coffee. "Okay," he said, "I'm ready."

"You don't have to be like that, David," smiled Joyce, "I'm not your drill sergeant." She shifted in her seat. "But there are a few things you need to do, and think about. The first, most important thing, is I want you to see someone."

"Uh, okay, who?"

"No, I mean I want you to get some help."

"What?"

"Don't look at me like that, David. I know you love me, and I know you treat me very well. But I also know that you've never really dealt with the things that happened to you during the war. You've never talked to me about it, and that's fine. These things are difficult to talk about, and I fully respect if you don't want, or can't talk to me about it. But David, you talk in your sleep sometimes, and I know you have nightmares."

"I have spoken to someone…"

"I know. But you said yourself that you finished the sessions early. Look, I'm not saying go a see a shrink. But a counsellor, someone you can talk to about yourself and your family, because David, you are a good person, but at the moment you aren't the best step-father or husband."

"Joyce I really love you and Chloe. You're my whole world," he said, his voice cracking slightly.

"I know you do, David, and I love you too. But I need more than love. I need _you_. I need you and Chloe to stop warring against each other. I need you to take down the cameras and trust your family. And I need you to learn how to be a better family member, a better step-father. Do you think you can do those things, David?"

He bit his lip. "What you're asking, Joyce. It's not easy."

"I know. Well, the cameras are."

"I don't do well talking to others, you know that."

"I do know that, and it's time to overcome that problem. Because if you can talk to a stranger, you can talk to Chloe and me more. See, one of the reasons Chloe doesn't get on with you is that she doesn't understand you. She doesn't really know you. When was the last time you actually sat down and spent some time with her?"

"Uh…"

"I'll tell you. Never. Now I know that's not entirely your fault, but you do have to take half the blame."

"Joyce, I'll do anything for you. Well, anything within the law." Joyce smiled softly and touched David's cheek.

"Now that's what a girl wants to hear," she whispered.

"I'd like to speak to Chloe as well," he said. "I mean," he continued, quickly, "I'd just like to apologise to her. While I have the courage."

"Well, good luck there," she said. "If you're sure…"

"I'm not, but it has to be done. Better do it sooner rather than later. Where is she?"

"I'm not sure, actually," said Joyce. "She didn't come home last night. I know she was out with Max, perhaps they went back to Max's dorm."

"Okay, I've got to check in there anyway this morning," he said, "I'll see if I can get hold of her." He reached over the table but stopped short of taking Joyce's hands. However, she completed the move, taking David's hands into her own and looking him in the eyes.

"You're a good man, David Madsen," she said, "and I love you. Don't forget that. In fact," she continued, with a twinkle in her eye, "I believe that you are very lucky, and that I'm worth fighting for." He smiled back, nodding.

"You are, and I will," he said, rising to his feet. "Joyce, thank you for listening to me. I'll let you know how I get on with Chloe."

"A tip with Chloe," said Joyce. "Don't try and be her father. Nobody will ever replace William. Just… just be her friend. Be someone she can rely on and come to when she needs help."

"I will," he said, turning and walking out of the diner to his car, allowing himself a large smile as he did so.

…

"Max? Chloe? Are you in there?" He knocked three times on the door, with no answer. He knocked and called again. When there was no answer, he knocked a final time.

 _Maybe one of the other residents have seen them?_

He tried knocking on the door of the girl opposite, Victoria Chase, but there was no answer there either. By this point, his knocking had reached the attention of a couple of girls further down the corridor, and they'd left their room.

"Mr Madsen?" one of them asked, a dark girl who looked to be of Asian origin.

"Uh, yes," he said. "You are?"

"Brooke."

"Brooke, right. And you're Taylor, right?"

"That's right."

"And I'm Dana," said a tall girl coming out of her room. "Why are you in the girls' dorms? Don't you know you're not supposed to be here?"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I'm trying to find my stepdaughter, and to be honest, I'm a little worried."

"Who is she?" asked Dana.

"Her name's Chloe Price," he said. "She was here last year; she has blue hair…"

"I saw her!" said Brooke, interrupting David. "She was at the party last night with Max. Well, she didn't arrive with Max, but they left together."

"Max, yes, she's her best friend. That's why I'm here. She didn't come home last night, I was wondering if they'd come back here. It was closer, of course, after the party…" He bit his lip, trying not to appear weak in front of the students, but he couldn't help looking concerned. "I'm sorry I'm up here, but…"

"I saw Max last night," piped up Taylor. "I mean, like, I talked to her in the VIP area, she asked me to keep an eye on Victoria. She wouldn't say why."

"I just knocked on Victoria's door," said David. "There was no answer."

"What?" Now Taylor looked concerned. "I mean, like, I _know_ she came back here last night. Excuse me," and she ran down the corridor and burst into Victoria's room without knocking. David turned to Brooke.

"What time did you see them, Brooke?"

"Um, I don't know, Mr Madsen, I'm sorry, but I know they left as Mr Jefferson was announcing the Everyday Heroes winner. So whatever time that was. But I came back soon after that, and I didn't hear her or Chloe come in last night at all." Taylor ran back down the corridor, now looking very worried.

"She's not there," she said, out of breath, "and she's not answering her phone. Brooke, did you hear Tori coming in last night?"

"No. I got in just after ten, then nothing until Dana and Tre… I mean, Dana arrived late," she said, with a side-line glance at Dana, "and you and Courtney then after that. I assumed Victoria was with you guys, I suppose."

"No, she left the party early. I mean, like, I left with her, she wasn't feeling well, so I was going to bring her back here, but when we got outside, we bumped into Mr Jefferson, and he said he'd bring her back here, so I went back into the party. But I've just looked, and her bed hasn't been slept in."

"I see," said David. "Would one of you mind looking into Max's room for me please?"

"I'll go," said Dana. She quickly walked up to Max's room and opened the door, taking a quick look around then walking back shaking her head. "No, they're not inside, and the bed hasn't been slept in, either."

"So we've potentially three missing girls?" said David.

"Oh my God," said Taylor, starting to tremble, "I mean, like, she can't be, I mean, they can't be…"

"Taylor, calm down, okay?" said Dana, putting her arm on Taylor's shoulder as the other girl stopped shaking.

"Girls," said David, "don't automatically start thinking the worst. I need you to help me on this, okay?"

"Whatever you need, Mr Madsen," said Brooke, and Taylor and Dana nodded.

"Okay. I'm going to go look for them," he said, "but it's really important that you don't panic, or start telling everyone that they're missing. In fact, please don't tell anyone at all. I mean it, girls. I know it's difficult, but the quicker we act, the quicker we can find them, and the last thing we need is panicked students running around making things twice as difficult. Okay?" The three girls nodded, and he continued. "So I'll start looking for them. I just need someone to stay here and if any of them show up, let me know immediately. The other two, I'd be grateful if you can take a quick look around campus, the places I'm not supposed to know about, and the girl's bathrooms, those sort of places. Yeah? Good. Thanks, girls. I'll be in touch."

"Mr Madsen?" It was Taylor.

"Yes?"

"Please find them."

"I intend to."

…

Trying to stay calm, David drove quickly back home, coming to a screeching halt outside his house. He quickly unlocked the door and ran upstairs, coming to a halt and knocking on Chloe's door. "Chloe? Are you in there?" he called. When he received no answer, he knocked again, then opened the door. A quick look around the room revealed no signs of Chloe or Max. Again, the bed hadn't been slept in, but it was difficult to tell with Chloe's bed. There was a board against the closet that he recognised as the one from outside, but it had lots of little pieces of paper and photographs pinned all over it. He closed the door and went back downstairs, making himself a cup of coffee. He felt slightly guilty at this apparent waste of time, but he knew from experience it would calm him down a bit and help him to think clearly.

He suddenly realised that he hadn't called Chloe and mentally slapped himself, dialling her number as quickly as he could. His hopes rose cruelly when he heard her voice, but it was only the voicemail message. He rang off and rang Max, with the same result. Forcing himself to stay calm despite his rising concern, he headed into the garage to start to see if he could piece together where they might be. But as soon as he walked through the door, he saw the forced locker and missing folder. A momentary anger was quickly replaced with a growing pride at what Chloe had done, then he remembered all the pieces of paper and photographs on her board upstairs.

Taking the steps two at a time, he bounded back up to Chloe's room and stood in front of the board. He was quietly impressed with the work that Max and Chloe had put in, taking the evidence from his folders, Nathan's phone and Frank's account book (how did they get those?). He spent a few minutes going through the evidence, then came to the smaller board where a single set of co-ordinates was circled, with a photo of the barn.

 _I know this place. I followed Nathan up there last Friday night. Is that where they've gone?_

Without a second thought, he ran back downstairs, pulling his car keys out. Just in case, he armed himself from his cabinet in the garage before leaving.

…

David Madsen stood in front of the electronic door, staring at the keypad. The numbers two, four and five were faded, indicating that they were used in the three-digit code. He cursed, remembering that he'd seen a three-digit code in the mound of evidence Chloe and Max had collected, but he couldn't quite remember what it was. No matter. He was getting inside there; there was no reason an electronically-locked door should have been in an abandoned barn. And what was Jefferson's beamer doing there as well? The weather outside was getting steadily worse and worse, the thunder and rain now sheeting down heavier than he'd seen in a long time, but none of that mattered.

 _The last time anyone saw either Jefferson or Victoria was last night, Victoria was unwell and Jefferson took her… here? He certainly didn't take her back to the dorm. She might know where Chloe and Max are._

He was lucky, he entered 542 on the third attempt and the door unlocked. He spun the handle and the door slowly opened. He stepped inside cautiously, taking a look around the bunker, noticing the stacks of canned foods and paperwork on the sides.

"David! Look out!"

 _Max?_

He drew his gun and surveyed the area. If someone was waiting for him, they'd be the other side of the curtain there, so he was ready. He spun through the curtain, lifting his gun as he saw Jefferson waiting for him with a raised tripod. He wasn't quick enough, though, as the tripod smashed into his hands just as he pressed the trigger, ruining his aim as the bullet whinged into the wall and he dropped his gun. Jefferson raised the tripod again, but David saw, out of the corner of his eye, Max kick something that distracted Jefferson and David had the time to rip the tripod out of Jefferson's hands, and they stood, facing each other.

"You fascist fuck!" spat Jefferson. "You'd turn up now?"

"Looks like I'm in the right place at exactly the right time," said David.

"You know everyone hates you at Blackwell, don't you?"

"They don't know me," he answered, "but soon, they'll know _all_ about you. Give it up, Jefferson," he shouted, as he circled the teacher warily. "It's over."

"You can't stop me!" shouted Jefferson, moving quickly past David to the other side of the room to pick up a gun, but as he did so, one of the large photo lights smashed down next to him, startling him and giving David the opening he needed. He charged across the room, smashing his fist into Jefferson's face and kicking the gun away as it dropped. Jefferson hit the floor, his glasses flying off somewhere, David didn't care where, and he kicked Jefferson once to totally knock him out. He then ran over to Max and began undoing her bonds.

"Oh Lord, Max, are you okay? Can you move?" he said, carefully undoing the duct tape that had held Max. She stood up, a little gingerly and rubbed her legs before, surprisingly, enveloping David in a Big, and heartfelt, hug.

"Thank you, David," she said, starting to cry, "thank you so much."

"Don't thank me," he said. "It was you who brought me here." Behind him, Jefferson was beginning to stir, so he turned. "Let's sort out this sick son-of-a-bitch first," he spat, quickly picking up his, and Jefferson's guns, and heading over to the teacher. He quickly, and expertly forced Jefferson's hands behind his body and Max passed him the roll of duct tape and he secured Jefferson's hands and feet. He also taped his mouth and Jefferson just looked at the two of them furiously.

 _How does that feel? A taste of your own medicine?_

"Mr Jefferson?" said Max, picking up his camera. "Now it's your turn to be captured in a moment." She pressed the shutter and Jefferson struggled uselessly. Max smiled. "I think that one will go right to the papers," she said, and walked over to David, who was sat in her chair. "David? Are you okay?"

He rose and nodded. "Look at this place, Max. It feels like Hell."

"Jefferson was about to kill me," she said, tears streaming down her cheeks. He's already killed Victoria."

"Oh no…" David felt his heart sink.

 _Another one I couldn't protect._

"I had a funny feeling about that son-of-a-bitch," he said, "but I could never prove anything."

"You suspected pretty much everybody," said Max, a little sheepishly. "Even people who weren't involved, like me and Kate."

"I know, and I'm sorry about that, Max. I'm going to apologise to you and Kate properly when this is all sorted, okay? But I am sorry. For lots of things." He sighed. "This is what I get for wasting all those hours on the Prescotts. I set my sights too wide. Lack of focus."

"I guess I was blinkered too," she said. "We never even suspected Jefferson. We thought it was all on Nathan."

"I wasn't surprised when you accused Nathan of drugging Kate Marsh. I thought so, too, but I knew his father would suppress any accusations like that. That's why I was trying to warn you in the Principal's office. I failed there, too, and you just got suspended." He sighed. "Max, I treated Kate like… I didn't treat her well. She's a good person. I know now that I'm not."

"Kate was bullied up to that roof," said Max. "Sure you didn't help, neither did Victoria, but it was Nathan and Jefferson that put her there. Not you. I know what I said the other day, but I was wrong, too. You were doing what you thought was right. _That_ I respect."

"I knew Nathan was a threat. But I couldn't do anything to neutralise him, not while his father was bankrolling the school. He just had too much power."

"Jefferson killed him, too. They had some weird father-son thing going on there, and he'd outlived his usefulness. Nathan killed Rachel, you see, and Jefferson needed a scapegoat."

"Shit, you found Rachel, too? You _did_ do things properly."

"Yeah, she was buried at the junkyard."

"He was pulling all this shit right under my nose. I could have stopped him _and_ Nathan if only I wasn't… so stupid."

"No, David. You're not stupid. I know that."

"Neither are you, Max. I saw what you and Chloe did. I was able to follow your lead to get me here. I'm… impressed by your investigation. I'm even going to overlook Chloe going through my locker."

"Uh, that was… me, David. Sorry. But those coordinates you had, well, we couldn't have got here without them."

"You went through…" He paused. "I'll forgive that too. And Max, I know you took the heat for Chloe's weed the other day. I'm sorry for… look, I've not treated you as well as I should have. I'm sorry for that, and I hope we can start again?"

"Of course we can, David. I'm so grateful you're here. You saved me."

"I can't believe you put everything together. I had all the high-tech tools, but you only had each other."

"We… we're a great team," said Max, wiping a tear away.

"Yeah, and that's my problem. I'm not good at teamwork. Never was. Not now, and not in the service."

"David, don't be so hard on yourself. I can't even begin to imagine what you went through, but you got through it."

"And I wasn't even a good soldier. Not really. I tried to be, but I wasn't so great. And I wasn't a great father either. Again, I tried to be, but… well, you saw how that went."

"Chloe's tough. Just like you, David."

"I'm glad we have something in common. I'm going to… I need to change a few things. I want to be what Chloe needs me to be, not what I want to be. I love her, Max, and I love Joyce. I want to be there for them. I need to apologise to her. I'd like her… well, she won't call me dad, but perhaps she'll stop calling me step-douche, or all the other things." He stood still and took a deep breath. "I can't help noticing she's not here. Is she… okay?" Tears began pouring down Max's cheeks and his lip began quivering too. "Max?" he said, his voice breaking as Max silently cried, shaking her head.

"I'm so sorry, David," she sobbed, "but we've… she's… Chloe is… she's gone, David, she's gone."

David froze, his world crashing down around him. His blood ran suddenly cold, and all sound around him was instantly quashed. All he could hear was a roaring in his ears as the blood rushed to his head, and he felt unstable on his feet as his knees threatened to give way.

"No."

 _It's not true. It can't be true._

"Jefferson. He… he shot her."

 _Please, tell me it's not true._

"This isn't happening. It can't… Oh God… No, please God, no…" David was stood stock still, unable to move or think clearly. His body was wracked with a sudden bout of shivering. "Not Chloe."

"David…"

"Are you sure, Max? I mean… are… I mean she could…" Suddenly his power of speech had also left him and he stumbled over his words. Max continued to cry freely as David finally regained his sense and his lips began quivering as he struggled to stay strong.

"David, I'm so sorry. I was there, I saw her… he drugged me and shot her last night at the junkyard. David, I couldn't… I tried to, but I couldn't…"

"Last night? Last night when I was feeling sorry for myself at my hotel?" His face slowly began to morph from sorrow to fury and his eyes slowly hardened. "I promised Joyce that I would protect her and Chloe. I promised her…" He drew in a long, shuddering breath. "How can I face her and explain this? I never even told Chloe that I was… that I… I… God- _fucking-dammit!_ " he suddenly yelled, spinning in place and kicking Jefferson, who just looked up at him. "You killed my wife's… you killed my _daughter, you sick fucking pervert!_ _You took Chloe from me!_ " He pulled his gun and released the safety, but as he pointed it down at Jefferson's head, he felt Max's hand on his arm.

"Please, David, don't," she murmured, pressing down on his arm to lower it, and it was enough to stay his hand. He kept his finger off the trigger as the rage slowly subsided, and Jefferson looked at Max with hatred in his eyes. David finally turned to look at Max.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you're not a murderer," she said, "and I don't want him to have the pleasure of turning you into one." David dropped his head.

"You're right, Max, thank you again," he said. "Joyce will want to see him spend the rest of his life in prison. He's done so much damage; I can't give him an easy way out. So many others will want justice, I can't deny them that. I just feel like I've failed… Joyce, Chloe, my family."

Max walked up to David and put her arms around him and, after some hesitation, he reciprocated. "David, you didn't fail. You did your best. And you saved me. I will be forever grateful for that," she said, leaning in and giving whatever comfort she could. "I know I'm not Chloe, but you saved me, and I know you're a good man, David. I'll be here for you and Joyce however I can."

David nodded and released Max. "Thanks Max. Go on, you'd better get out of here, I think you've seen enough of this room. But be careful, the weather's foul out there."

"I will. Thanks David." She turned and left the Dark Room, leaving David to slowly collapse onto the floor near Jefferson, resting his head on his knees, refusing to look at, or even acknowledge the ex-teacher. He just sat, sent a text, and awaited the arrival of the police.


	50. 05-05 Heading into the Eye

Max pressed the button on Jefferson's car key and the BMW clicked open with a quiet tweet and she climbed inside, a little nervously. She did have her licence, but she didn't consider herself an experienced driver in the slightest; and certainly she'd never driven a car like Jefferson's BMW. Jefferson had thoughtfully left the main barn doors open, and Max fired up the engine, allowing herself a very small smile as she felt the power of the car she was driving.

She just hoped Warren was still at the Two Whales. The photo he'd taken of himself and Max at the party last night was her last hope. She'd rung him on her way out of the bunker, to find that he was in the Two Whales with Joyce and a few others. The storm was really ramping up now; the rain was sheeting down and Max carefully drove out of the barn. No point in having a stupid accident now. She drove as quickly but carefully as she could, aware that the car was far more powerful that she'd ever driven, and, coupled with the inclement weather, didn't make for ideal driving conditions.

"I told you," said the voice on the car radio. "I, Truss Limpbow, have been warning you people for years that our culture of sin and entitlement would lead to God striking us down!" The DJ was getting worked up. "And I'm the one trapped in this fucking radio station. Somebody get me the hell out of here now! Now, goddammit! What do I pay all those taxes for huh?" His voice reached a panicked fever pitch as the radio cut out, and Max looked down to see a voicemail message trying to get her attention. There was nothing on the road ahead, so she quickly activated her phone's speakerphone to listen to the message.

"You have one new message," said her phone. "Message received yesterday at nine o'clock pm."

To her surprise, it was Nathan. And she was totally shocked at the content of the message. His voice was desperate, cracked, crying, but accepting of his fate.

"Max. It's… it's Nathan. I just wanted to say… I'm sorry, Max. I didn't want to hurt Kate or Rachel, or… didn't want to hurt anybody. Everybody… used me. And I allowed them to. Listen, Mr Jefferson is… coming for me now. Everything will be over for me soon. All this shit will be over. And Max, you need to watch out. He knows that you know. He'll be coming for you next. Max… I'm so sorry for… everything. I'm so sorry."

The thunder crashed overhead and a sheet of white lightning hit some nearby trees as Nathan's message finished playing and the phone went silent.

 _I can't forgive him, but I can give him credit for apologising and at least trying to warn me. He tried to ring me last night, but I wasn't listening. I need to make Warren… and Chloe listen to me now. I'm running out of chances to fix this._

As Max arrived in Arcadia and hit the coastal road, she came upon a scene of total devastation. The storm was doing what the storm did best. Buildings were destroyed, bits of concrete and timber strewn haphazardly across the road. Cars were all over the place, including inside, and on top of, some buildings. Several times she had to swerve to avoid the debris, but finally, she could see the Two Whales in the distance. Unfortunately, she had to stop and abandon the car a way down the road – there was just no way through the debris scattered liberally on the road, almost as if the storm had scattered debris like rice at a wedding.

Opening the door of the car, Max was hit by the storm; the sound and force of the wind was incredible, and she had to struggle to push the door open. She looked up and saw the tornado bearing down on the little town. From this angle, down on the floor instead of up by the lighthouse, it looked a lot bigger, and a lot angrier. People were screaming and running past her, and when she got out of the car and had walked a few paces, she heard the car start up behind her. Looking around, four people had jumped inside and were reversing quickly, trying desperately to get away. Max ignored them; her destination lay ahead of her, not behind. She lifted her arm in front of her eyes to try and break the wind slightly, and looked around. It wasn't just the wind and rain she had to worry about – the devastation had caused any number of small and medium fires which were burning merrily, being fanned by the incredible wind.

There was a way around the pile of cars to the right and Max walked as quickly as she could, fighting with the wind every step of the way. Somehow, over the roar of the wind, she heard a familiar, frightened voice cry out for help. Looking up, she saw Alyssa trapped in a devastated building; she was upstairs and the whole of the side of the building had collapsed. She saw Max and began waving frantically, and Max waved back, looking around for help. The side of the building had collapsed in a heap, and Max was able to climb up the heap and use a large hefty plank to bridge the gap.

"Alyssa, let me help you down!"

"Yes, yes, please Max. I don't want to die like this!"

"You won't, Alyssa. Um, walk the plank. Excuse the pun." She edged along the plank and reached out to Alyssa, who took Max's hand and sidestepped back along the plank with Max, collapsing into her arms when they reached the floor, the plank slipping and falling down, having done its job.

"You did it, Max."

"Are you okay, Alyssa?"

"Now I am. Come on, we need to get out of here." Max shook her head.

"Alyssa, you go on. You can get out back there. I have to help some other people." There was a rumbling above them and Alyssa shouted something and pushed Max out of the way as an advertising board attached the side of another building gave up the ghost and crashed down right where they were just standing. Max looked up and then at Alyssa.

"Alyssa… thanks," she breathed. "That was… very close."

Alyssa smiled. "Glad to be able to help you for once. Be careful out there, okay?"

"I will. Go on," said Max and Alyssa, shielding her face, ran back the way Max had come from. Max watched her go, then turned back to the coastal road and the Two Whales.

 _Right into the eye of the storm… Great._

The way ahead was blocked with a pile of cars, a dead whale and a truck, so Max walked alongside it, looking for a way through. There was none, but the building at the far end had a hole in the side that Max was able to slip inside, giving her a temporary respite from the storm. Parts of the building were on fire, blocking her way out, but Max could see that the sprinkler system hadn't been activated as the electricity was out. There was a fuse box further inside the building, which seemed to be some sort of a shop. It was by a window, looking into the shop's office, where a man that Max recognised as the fisherman that used to stand outside the Two Whales was slumped in the corner. He looked dead.

She flipped the lever on the fuse box and the sprinkler system sprang into life, slowly extinguishing the flames that blocked her way. With horror, Max also saw the fisherman in the office. He wasn't dead, but he was being electrocuted by the water from the sprinkler system and the electricity from a shredded wire. He them slumped again, this time _very_ dead, and the smell of burning flesh reached Max's nostrils.

 _No, I can't let him… wait, I don't need to rewind Not yet, anyway._

She slipped into the office before lifting her hand and rewinding.

o_o_o

She prodded the fisherman and he looked up at her.

"Come on," she shouted, and he nodded slowly, getting to his feet and limping slowly out. Max then reached through the broken glass and switched the fuse box on; this time the sprinkler system extinguished the fire but spared the fisherman. Smiling, she was now able to exit the shop through the door and found herself on the other side of the pile of debris. Ahead of her, she could see the Two Whales. It was in a mess; the neon sign had flickered and failed; now only the D, I and E from 'Diner' were left on, in an ironic pun. The floor was slippery, and looking down, Max could see a trail of oil, or gasoline, or something like that heading from the shop to the diner. As she approached the Two Whales, she heard a rending crash from the shop behind her, as the whole building shuddered and began to collapse. The concrete hitting the floor caused sparks to fly, one of them settling in, and lighting the trail of oil, which quickly flew towards the diner.

" _No!_ " shouted Max, running to the diner and pile of dirt outside it. She picked up a load and dumped it on the floor, splitting the trail of oil in two. The flames travelled quickly along the trail, but weren't able to bridge the artificial dirt gap created by Max, and she sighed in relief, spotting the cans of propane gas that the trail was leading to.

 _Man, that would have been an explosion and a half. Fuck Max, did you just save the diner as well?_

The entrance was blocked and ruined, so Max slipped around the back of the diner and went in through the staff door. Instantly, the sounds of the storm were dampened and Max could hear herself think again, and the lack of the ferocious wind on her face was a giant relief. In fact, Max found herself stumbling forward, unused to the lack of wind pressure pushing her backwards.

She walked into the diner to see similar amount of destruction. Warren and Joyce were there, as was Frank and about five or six others. Warren looked up as Max walked through the door and beamed, running over to her.

"Max!" he shouted in relief, and Joyce looked up, her face also smiling when she saw the girl she thought of as her second daughter. They both ran to her and Joyce threw her arms fiercely around her while Warren hung back, looking away.

"Oh Jesus, Max, I am _so_ glad to see you, sweetie," cried Joyce as Max hugged her back just as fiercely. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Joyce, I'm glad to see you too," she said, extricating herself from the hug and surprising herself (and Warren) by pulling him in for a hug, too. "I'm glad to see you too, Warren," she added, as all three pulled apart. "How are you both?"

"The Two Whales is barely standing now," said Joyce, indicating the diner around her. "I honestly couldn't say if she'll make it through this tornado."

"There's so much damage outside."

"I know, I try not to think about Officer Berry and all those people out there. Okay, look, come on in, take a seat somewhere… I need to get back to helping this gentleman here. Warren, did you find those first aid kits?"

"Yeah, there wasn't much, to tell you the truth, but I got everything I could."

"Well, it will have to be enough." Joyce nodded and went back to Frank, who was sat on the ground the other side of the counter. Max turned to Warren.

"How are you holding up?" she asked, and Warren shook his head.

"How the hell did I ignore all those warnings, Max?" he said. "The snow, the eclipse…"

"There was nothing you could have done about it."

"I'm so stupid. I should have seen it coming, or at least, I should have seen _something_ coming." He walked away and started sorting through the first aid that he'd been able to gather. Max walked over to Frank and knelt down by his side. Joyce nodded and went to speak to a couple who were sheltered on the other side of the diner, and Frank looked up at Max. He looked, physically, not too bad, although he'd obviously taken a knock to the head and was perhaps slightly concussed; his eyes having a little trouble focussing on Max.

"Frank, I'm so glad you're here and okay," she said.

"That makes two of us, Max," he replied. "Pompidou's okay as well."

"Great!" At the sound of his name, Pompidou bounded over from elsewhere in the diner and looked up at Max. She smiled and held out her palm for him to lick. "Good dog," she said. "This is all… so much," she said, to Frank again. "I mean, look at it out there."

"I know. How often do we have a tornado? I mean, really? Who could have predicted this?"

 _Well…_

"Yeah. You got out okay then?"

"Just about. Soon as it started getting really crazy I grabbed Pompidou and, well, I had to abandon the RV back there, and it was all I could do to get here. I nearly didn't, you know. Only just avoided a falling car. I mean, who looks up to see if a fucking car is about to fall on them?" He shook his head. "And how did you get here?"

"Through a lot of shit, Frank, to tell you the truth. But at least you saved Pompidou." She scratched the mutt's neck and he smiled at her, his mouth and tongue hanging open.

"Yeah, I dunno what I'd do without him," replied Frank. "if only Rachel were here, too." He sighed. "Was that information I gave you any use, Max? Did you and Chloe find anything out?"

 _Shit. I knew he'd want to know. Do I tell him the truth? I mean, it won't really matter as I'll use Warren's photo soon. No, he deserves to know the truth. Doesn't he?_

Her decision made, she felt tears threaten, and blinked. "Frank, I don't know how to say this, so… I just will. I'm sorry, Frank. Rachel is… Rachel's dead." The reaction on Frank was immediate. He began wildly shaking his head, refusing to accept what she'd said.

"God, no, please, no… it can't be true. Not Rachel, please Max. She can't fucking be." His head dropped. "Can she? I mean, are you… are you sure? How can you know?" Pompidou began whining at his master's distress, and laid himself across Frank's legs, nuzzling his head while Frank idly scratched it.

"We used the names you gave us and tracked down a farmhouse in the forest. My teacher, Mark Jefferson, has this creepy photo torture room there. He was using Nathan Prescott to help him drug, kidnap and photograph Blackwell students."

"Prescott?" Max nodded. "Fuck!" spat Frank. "Fuck, I knew it! I should never have hooked up with the suck punk! Pompidou hated him, you know. I should have known." He looked up. "You saw… you saw Rachel?"

"Yes, we found her body. I wish I hadn't, Frank. I'm so, so sorry. It was an accident. Nathan wanted to impress Jefferson and he… he killed her."

"How?" Frank voice was at breaking point. "What happened?"

"Overdose. He was trying to sedate her or something, and gave her too much. She… wasn't supposed to die."

"An overdose? The only way Nathan could've done that is… is if I sold it to him." Frank dropped his head and his voice broke completely at the realisation. Pompidou sensed the change and whined quietly. "Then that means… I killed her. I killed my lioness. No! What have I done? Where is he?" Frank asked, quietly. "Where is this motherfucker Jefferson?"

"In custody. He won't be hurting anyone anymore."

"Nathan?"

"Jefferson killed him last night."

"Well, I guess that's something at least. Although it won't bring… bring her back. Max, she was the one good thing in my life. I know she was young, far too young for me, and… I always expected her to leave me, just… just not how it happened. I would never have stopped her from going after her dreams."

"I know. Neither would Chloe."

"Yeah. I knew they were close. I was… jealous. But now I see why Rachel liked her. And Chloe had enough ladyballs to ask me for help, even after all the shit we went through."

"Chloe would… she'd appreciate that," said Max, her voice sticking in her throat.

"You know, the one time I met my dad," said Frank, "the bastard quoted the bible and said he wanted to 'enter his house justified'. In other words, he wanted to do the right thing. Me too. And maybe, maybe you're helping me get there, Max." He smiled a wan smile. "Don't get any lofty ideas, kid. You're still weird. But you're also cool. Rachel… I'm… oh god Rachel, I'm sorry." He began to cry and Joyce appeared with a tissue.

"Come on Max, let's go over here and talk. I think Frank needs some space, yeah?" Max nodded and let Joyce lead her to a free booth. "Warren!" she called, "get Frank another cup of tea."

"On it, Joyce!" he called back, and Joyce nodded at him.

"Good kid," she said.

"Yeah, Warren's great," said Max.

"He's… he hasn't stopped talking all night," she said. "Kid could talk for Oregon."

"Yeah, that sounds like Warren," laughed Max.

"Thing is, he's been mainly talking about you," she said. "He's… well, if you can't see it, you must be blind."

"Yeah, I know, Joyce," said Max. She sighed. "But I… he's asked me out a couple of times… I feel like shit…"

"… because your eyes are on someone else?"

"Is… is it that obvious?" said Max, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks.

"It is if you're a mother," said Joyce. "So, you have a thing for blue hair?"

"Joyce!" Joyce just laughed.

"No need to get defensive, Maxine," she said with a grin. "I don't know if Chloe's noticed or not, but I see the look in your eyes, the way you blush whenever you think of her."

"I don't!"

"You're doing it now!" Joyce laughed as Max's hands shot up to her cheeks to cover the heat emanating from them.

"I can't…"

"Can't what? Tell her? Max, a mother sees and hears a lot of things. Perhaps Chloe isn't as opposed to the idea as you might believe." Joyce sighed. "This past week, I've… well, she hasn't been this happy since William died. And that's all down to you. Give yourself some credit, girl."

"Joyce, how are _you_ doing?" asked Max feeling her eyes tear up and eager to change the subject.

"Me? Well, just when I think I've already been through the ringer… but don't change the subject, Max. You'll talk to her? Where is she?"

 _Forgive me. I can't tell her the truth. Not now._

"She's… I'm not entirely sure, Joyce. We were… separated, but I'll find her."

"Not in this storm you won't, Max. And don't think you're going back out there."

"Joyce…"

"Maxine, I might not be your actual mother, but you're like a daughter to me. Don't cross me on this one, you know you'll lose." She smiled, but Max could see a steely determination in her eyes. "I just have to pray that Chloe… and David… are holed up some place safe."

"I'm sorry about this, Joyce."

"It's not your fault, honey. It's not like you whipped up this tornado on your own now, is it?"

 _Yeah, it's not like I did that._

"Yeah," said Max, "I mean, I'm also sorry about what happened with David."

"Again, not your fault. David's an adult and has a lot more age and experience under his belt. Even if he doesn't always show it."

"I just feel like I caused problems between David and Chloe."

"You did the right thing, Max," said Joyce. She looked down at her hands before raising her gaze once more. "David overstepped his bounds. He knew there'd be consequences. I had a suspicion he was taking his private surveillance way too seriously. But he's sorry, and I wish he was here right now." She laughed. "Look at me, Max. Trying to keep my family together… again." She paused, before continuing a little hesitantly. "Tell me, Max, do you think I made a mistake kicking David out?"

"Let me tell you something I've recently learned about David," said Max. "I haven't had the best of days today. Cut a long story short, Mark Jefferson drugged me and took me to his secret photo studio in the forest. He was…" she pinched her fingers together, "… he was this close to killing me, Joyce, but I escaped. You know how? David. David followed the clues that Chloe and I had put together, and he saved my life. And we talked. We really talked, Joyce. I saw how much he cares for you and Chloe. I know he has trouble showing it, but I saw that side of him today. He needs you, Joyce, he needs you now more than ever, and I can see why you love him. He's a good man, Joyce, and he wants to be everything that you need him to be. He wants to be a better man, and he knows where he went wrong."

Joyce looked at Max for a few seconds, her eyes filling up, and Max found herself being suffocated as Joyce embraced her fiercely. "Oh Max, you poor thing," she cried, "you were… oh God, you mean we nearly lost you?" She continued to embrace Max, but let a little, allowing Max to breathe. "I'm so happy David was there for you. I know he has a lot on his back from the war, but he truly wants to help people."

"I know, Joyce," said Max, pushing Joyce away slightly and coughing. "Sorry, you were… I couldn't breathe." Joyce laughed and Max continued. "He does want to help people, but he truly wants to protect you. A… and Chloe."

"He even agreed to take a family counselling class."

"He said. I know how hard that would be for him. That shows you how much he cares."

"Nothing would make me happier than for David and Chloe to make peace, not war." Max felt her eyes filling up and blinked furiously. She couldn't let Joyce know that truth. Not now. "Although, I don't know. Perhaps we should look at leaving Arcadia Bay for good. If we can."

"David's a real hero, Joyce. I know that all he wants to do is make you happy."

"I know, Max. He's not William, but that's okay. He's not supposed to be. You reminded me of when he came into my life. I was ready to give up. David's love gave me strength. He even told me I was _his_ hero. I hope I get to tell him that soon."

"I'm sure you will, Joyce. I know he's safe. He's watching over Jefferson in the bunker in the forest. That place is built to withstand a bomb. He'll be fine."

"Thank God, Max," said Joyce, hugging Max once more, and Max returned the hug was the same fierce intensity, and after a few moments, Joyce walked back to Frank and Max continued to sit at the booth. After a few seconds, she felt something and looked down to see Pompidou nuzzling up to her. She allowed him to jump up on the seat and cuddle in to her, laying his head on her knee, while she took a moment to collect her thoughts.

 _Max, take a moment. This is where you sat on Tuesday and convinced Chloe you could rewind time. That was a good day. Actually, that was a really good day. So what's the point of having this power? What's the lesson? To just keep fixing what I keep fucking up? Surely not, I didn't ask for this gift. Is it a gift? Or is it a curse? But, I guess I did stop Mark Jefferson, and now I can use it to stop Chloe from dying. Again. For the last time. But can I stop the storm? Should I even try, or would that just make things even worse?_

She scratched Pompidou's neck and he made a sound deep in this throat, a satisfied, almost purr and smiled up at her, opening his mouth and slobbering all over her knee. She smiled and patted him, gently moving his head as she rose. He licked her hand and went back to Frank as she approached Warren, who was sat the counter going through the first aid kits.

"Hey Warren," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. He turned and smiled a thin smile.

"I hate to say I'm glad to see you," he said, "but I'm glad to see you, Max."

"That's okay," she said. "The important thing is that you're safe. And I know you can take care of yourself, after Nathan." She smiled.

"Should have done that a long time ago," he said, smiling back, but still very thinly. "But Max, I can't believe you actually drove down here in the middle of a fucking tornado. Just for one photograph. I mean," he continued, pointing at himself and allowing his voice to become tinged with a smidgeon of sarcasm, "I know you didn't come for me."

"Warren, I came for _all_ of you. Just tell me you have the photo. You have no idea how important it is."

"So tell me."

"What?"

"Tell me just how important it is, Max. This has something to do with what you were going to tell me in the parking lot, doesn't it?"

"Uh, yeah, it does. It's pretty hardcore, Warren."

"I know." He nodded and pointed outside. "So is that." This was a different Warren. Gone was the playful, slightly creepy Warren, replaced by a far more pragmatic, more serious Warren that knew finally how to stand up for himself.

"I wish I would have, Warren. So look, I don't know whether you're going to believe me or not, but I swear I am telling you the truth. I'm just going to tell you without any explanations. Mainly because I have none. Just trust me, okay?"

"I always have, Max. Just tell me."

"Okay. It all started on Monday, with a vision in Jefferson's class of a tornado destroying Arcadia Bay." She pointed. " _That_ tornado. I saw it. Several times over the week. And I knew it was coming. Today. So, I saw the tornado. Then, I went to the bathroom and saw Nathan Prescott shoot my best friend Chloe dead. You, uh, with me so far?"

"Where else could I be? Go on, Max."

"I found I could rewind time, so I went back and prevented Chloe from being shot. And this week, I've been able to rewind time to help people. Main… mainly Chloe, but also Alyssa, Kate, and a few others. Oh, and Mark Jefferson is insane and fucking dangerous. He's been kidnapping and drugging students like Kate and Rachel Amber, and taking photos of them. We found Rachel Amber as well, Nathan killed her."

"Oh, is that all?" said Warren.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"No, Max, you don't get it," said Warren. "I _do_ believe you. I can see you're not lying to me. It's just so… fantastic. You've had a hell of a week, Max. I'm… sorry, I know I haven't helped."

"Actually, Warren, you have. You stepped in on Monday when Nathan was about to hurt me. And again, yesterday."

"So you need the photograph… to what go back in time?"

"Yes. I found that I can go back through photographs of me. Jefferson… he killed Chloe last night, Warren. I can't let that happen. I need to go back to last night when you took the photo and stop it from happening."

"But Max, going back in time is what caused the storm!"

"All because of… how?"

"Look, I'm not a real scientist, even though I play one at school, but this seems like pure cause and effect, maybe even Chaos Theory. Uh, what happened with Jefferson? Did he… did he hurt you, Max?"

"He tried, Warren. But no, he didn't. I escaped with the help of David Madsen. You see? I have to go back. He killed Victoria and Chloe. I can save both of them!"

"Victoria? Oh man! I mean, I know she's a bitch an' all, but man, no-one deserves that!"

"Actually, there's a really good, nice side of Victoria, Warren. She just needs proper friends. Unlike Nathan."

"What about him?"

"Nathan killed Rachel to try and impress Jefferson. He just needed mental help. Now he's dead. Jeffershit killed him last night. But he's finished now. He won't hurt anyone again."

"And you?"

"I'm okay, Warren. I just need to help Chloe, that's all."

"Jesus, Max. I want the whole story, but… I guess we really are out of time."

"But I can still change it."

"Max, for every action, there's an equal and opposite reaction. It's possible that whenever you reversed or altered time, maybe you caused a chain reaction, even in the environment."

"So all of this is my fault?"

"Of course not, Max! You sure the hell didn't give yourself time travel powers, and from what you've said, you've been trying to help people. I mean, you haven't been winning the lottery or anything like that." He looked closely at Max. "You haven't, right?"

"No, of course not Warren!" she said, feigning indignancy. "You know me better than that!" She looked out of the window again at the tornado. "I guess we'll never know if it's magic or science."

"Doesn't matter, Max. If it's from a wizard or a wormhole, you're part of something bigger here. I've never believed in fate or destiny, but after this week, I realise I don't know shit."

"That makes two of us," said Max.

"I do know you're here for a reason, and I guess it's up to you to find out why. Max, I'm sorry you got stuck in this… in this… I don't have a fucking clue what this is. But I have faith in you, and I know you'll do that right thing when the time comes. I'm so proud of you, Max. This could be one of those really important moments in history. And I'm in the middle of it with you? Thanks for trusting me."

"Warren, thanks for being there for me, always. And… I'm sorry that I can't be what you want me to be."

"I know, Max. And I'm sorry too. I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward. It's just I…"

"I know, Warren," said Max, pulling Warren close for a hug. "You'll always be one of my trusted friends, but…"

"I know, Max. You go save your… go save Chloe." He gave Max the photograph. "Be careful, Max, yeah? You'd better go before I get pathetic and ask you not to."

"You're not pathetic, Warren. You're one of _my_ heroes. And from now on, I'm going to make the right choices. I swear."

"That's why you're Super-Max," said Warren, smiling. "Go on. Good luck, Max." He walked over to Joyce as Max looked behind her at the tornado, her smile fading quickly.

 _Ok Max. It's time._

She focussed on the photo and the world faded to white.


	51. 05-06 Getting Help

"I don't blame you, Warren."

"Yeah, I know, I'm a pain in the..."

"We don't have time for this, Max," Chloe had crossed her arms across her chest and was tapping her foot impatiently. "Come on."

Max ran to Chloe, throwing her arms around her friend's neck. "Chloe!" she breathed in relief. "You're okay!"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She pulled away from Max, who was hugging her desperately tightly, and looked at her in surprise. "Jesus dude, what is up with you?"

"I'm just glad we're here," said Max, holding on tight to her friend. "Together."

"Uh, I guess you guys need to talk," said Warren. "No worries, it's all good." He turned away, sadly and began to sway down the path. Max felt a pang of regret that he wouldn't remember their recent conversation and turned back to Chloe.

"I'm glad you're with me, too," said Chloe. "What's going on? We need to find Nathan. Now. He's going to fucking pay for what he did to Rachel." She turned and began stalking away.

"Sorry Warren," murmured Max, before looking up and running after Chloe. "Chloe! Wait! Listen!"

"I can walk and listen, okay?"

"No, Chloe. Stop."

"Dude, what is wrong with you? We're going to find Nathan. Right now."

"Chloe Elizabeth Price!" shouted Max, stamping her foot on the ground. "Stop and listen to me for once! Please!" That got her attention and she stopped, turned and walked back to Max. She looked annoyed.

"Fine, Max, you got my full attention. I'm listening. So talk and talk quickly."

"Chloe, I want you to come with me. Right now."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"No. I'm not, Chloe," said Max, tearing up. "Look. You just _can't_ go into that party. If you do… you'll… Chloe you'll die if you go in there. Please, just come with me." She grabbed Chloe's arm and pulled, but she resisted.

"You fucked around with time again, and I died. Great," she said.

"No, not like that."

"Max, you're supposed to back me up. So there's no way that punk-ass bitch Nathan Prescott is taking me down." She shook her head, and was confused to see Max doing the same.

"You're right. He won't." Max hesitated, and she could see a hesitation in Chloe's eyes, too. "It's not Nathan. It's… Mark Jefferson. He killed you. And… and others."

"Jefferson, your photography teacher? That is _bullshit_! _Nathan's_ the fucking serial killer! We saw the proof. _You_ saw the proof. Now, excuse me. I'm going into that party and I'm going to make sure he never hurts anybody ever again. Are you with me? Because at the moment…"

"Chloe, please, you can't get revenge if you're dead."

"It doesn't matter. I have to make him pay for what he did to Rachel. And I know you've got my back. I'm relying on you." She turned and jogged away.

"Chloe!" called Max, watching her fade into the edge of Max's reality.

 _No! I can't let her go to that party!_

o_o_o

"Max, you're supposed to back me up. So there's no way that punk-ass bitch Nathan Prescott is taking me down."

"You're right. He won't." Max hesitated, and she could see a hesitation in Chloe's eyes, too. "It's not Nathan. It's… Mark Jefferson. He killed you. And… and others."

"Jefferson, your photography teacher? That is _bullshit_! _Nathan's_ the fucking serial killer! We saw the proof. _You_ saw the proof. Now, excuse me. I'm going into that party and I'm going to make sure he never hurts anybody ever again. Are you with me? Because at the moment…"

"Chloe, Nathan's dead."

" _What?_ "

"He's dead, and you're in danger. Please, please believe me." Max was pleading now, sensing that Chloe really wasn't listening to her.

"That fucker is already dead? No way! How… how could you even know that?"

"Because… I was there, Chloe."

"Max, will you please tell me exactly what happened? Please?"

Max's eyes filled with tears, and Chloe noticed. "Chloe. You know that Dark Room we were in yester… uh, earlier?"

"Yeah. Wait, were you going to say yesterday?"

"Um. Yes, I was. Look…"

"Explain. Right now."

"In a moment, Chloe." Max knew she was running out of chances to get Chloe to believe her. She went for broke. "Look, uh, Jefferson drugged and kidnapped me. If you go into that party, it will happen afterwards. He shoots you, and drugs me. I wasn't able to rewind, and I've been tied up in his bunker all day. Victoria too. You have _no_ idea the hell I've been through today to get back here. But I couldn't let you die. I will _not_ fucking lose you again! I won't!"

"Max… I'm… I'm so sorry," said Chloe, her voice cracking. "How the hell can you be telling the truth? You told me you can't go back more than a few seconds, but you're talking like you went back a whole fucking day! I mean, I can see you're not lying, but how is that even possible?" She closed her eyes, breathed out slowly and opened them again. The uncertainty evident there was replaced by fury once more. "It doesn't matter. I'm going to go and finish Jeffershit before he can drug you. And kill me."

"No! Chloe, not this way. Chloe, I can't keep fixing everything if all I do is break it over and over again! Believe me, Chloe, I know how this will turn out, and I'm afraid I'm fucking up all these alternate realities."

"Wait, what? Alternate realities?" Chloe moved closer to Max and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her friend. "What do you mean, Max? _What did you do?_ "

"I seriously fucked up, Chloe. I wanted to make things right, but everything turned out so wrong." Max's eyes were full of tears, and she was having trouble getting all the words out.

"Max, you're scaring me. What the hell are you talking about?"

"Chloe, you _have_ to listen to me. You were right, I _can_ go back further than a few seconds. I don't know how, but I can use photographs of myself to travel back hours, days, or even years. It's… how I'm here now. Five minutes ago I was in the diner with Warren and Joyce, right in the middle of the tornado. I was able to use the photo that Warren, um, just took, to travel back here. I don't have long, Chloe, so you _have_ to listen to me, and you _have_ to believe me. I've never lied to you, Chloe, remember? And Chloe, I was able to go back five years. To the last day William was alive."

"Wait, what?" Chloe was really listening now, if she wasn't before. "You saw Dad? When?" She also began to tear up, but furiously blinked the tears away.

"After the fight we had, um, from your point, yesterday afternoon. After you dropped me back at my dorm and wouldn't talk to me."

"Tell me what happened."

"I was there, in my thirteen-year old body. You and William were making pancakes. It was just as I remembered it, but I was able to change things. I thought if I hid William's car keys, I could prevent him from dying in that accident, and I did, Chloe. He didn't die. But I fucked everything else up." Max began to cry again, but continued talking in between sobs. "When I got back, I didn't know the world I was in. I was supposedly friends with Victoria. Kate hated me, I think I might have been dating Nathan, and you… Chloe, you ended up in a car crash instead of William. You were… oh god Chloe, you were in a wheelchair, you were completely paralysed from the neck down. You were in pain, you were suffering and you weren't getting better." Chloe was watching Max with an open mouth, but Max, blinded by the tears streaming down her cheeks, blundered on. "You were dying, Chloe, and… and… you asked me to help you end your life." Max was sobbing hard now. "And I did. For you. I couldn't let you suffer. Not in any timeline or reality, Chloe. I couldn't bear the thought of you in any more pain."

"Bullshit! I remember that day, Max. I've never forgotten it. You did nothing of the sort. William drove off to meet Joyce and…"

"I changed it back, Chloe. I went back again and changed it. It was the second hardest thing I've ever done. I had to stand there and not do anything, knowing that William would… Do you remember what I told you just after he left, Chloe? Do you remember that?"

"Um…"

"You said I was acting weird, remember?"

"Yeah. You were. You'd been so happy and bouncy all day, but just then you started moping around like somebody'd…"

"…died."

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." Chloe's jaw dropped and she looked at Max in a completely new light. "You told me that…"

"I said that I'd always have your back. Even if…"

"… even if it seemed like you'd abandoned me."

"Yeah. And remember the word you started using that day? When I said we were…"

"No!" breathed Chloe. "Hella best friends." She stared at her best friend. "Holy shit, dude, you… you… you were really, um, you _now?_ I mean, when you told me that, five years ago…"

"I actually only told you that this morning, Chloe. Remember when we were in your room and I was so happy to have you back? I'd just zonked back into reality and you were here, and you weren't dead."

"Max, this is… I mean, this is next-level hardcore."

"I know."

"I started using hella that day, you know, after you told me…"

"But I'd heard you using it all week."

"That is _so_ fucked up. That's what they call a… a…" Chloe struggled for the word.

"A paradox?"

"Yeah, that's it. I only started saying a word because I heard you, but you'd heard me using it so you told me back before I'd… Oh god, I can't get my head around that." Chloe's voice sobered up. "And I asked you to…"

"Chloe, you were in such pain. I couldn't just… I'm sorry, Chloe, I'm so sorry." Max began to break down again, and Chloe moved in quickly, taking the smaller girl into her arms and rubbing her back.

"Ssh, Max, it's okay. God, that must have been… oh my God; that must have been awful for you. I'm so sorry I had to ask you to do that."

"It was worse for you, Chloe. But I had no idea what would happen, and as usual, I messed everything up. But, I never want to hurt you. Ever. You _have_ to believe me."

"Of course I do. Do you think I would even know how to handle that situation?" She shook her head. "Nobody would. But you did. Um," she bit her lip. "What was I like? The other me, I mean?"

"Well, you didn't have blue hair, and you were very polite and thoughtful."

"Doesn't sound like me!"

"You hated the word 'hella'."

"Bullshit!"

Max smiled. "You had a 4 point oh average in school…"

"Blackwell?"

"Um, no. You _were_ there, but they asked you to leave. Well, Wells did. They didn't want to spend the money to put ramps and stuff in."

"Bastard!"

"But Chloe, you were wonderful. You were so strong and beautiful, even though you didn't have your blue hair. You smiled when you saw me, we had a wonderful day together. We watched Blade Runner and you fell asleep halfway through, and then the following day you told me that you were dying, that your respiratory system was failing and you were suffering, and you asked me to…" Max's voice just trailed off.

"How, Max?" Chloe voice was whisper-quiet. "How did I… I mean you…"

"Morphine injector. You just told me to turn it all the way to eleven, and you just drifted peacefully off in my arms." Max began to cry again, and Chloe pulled her in tighter.

"Look, the important thing is that we're together again. Here and now. In this reality." Max looked up with teary red eyes. "I'm here now, Max. I'm not dead."

"Yes! Exactly! And we need to stay together Chloe. So you need to come with me right now. That way we can stay together. And stay alive."

"I hear you, Max. But we can't let Jefferson get away with torture and murder?"

"Of course not! If we tell David, he'll believe us and he can actually stop him."

"Step-shit? Are you serious? He's moping at some hotel now, and hooray for that! You finally helped us take him down!"

"Chloe, listen to me. David saved me from Jefferson. If he didn't track me down in the Dark Room… I'd be dead right now."

"Step-dildo saved you?"

"Yeah, he did. I was… I was out of options, Jefferson was about to kill me, there was nothing left for me to do, but David was there. I don't know how he did it, but he arrived just in time to save me. That allowed me to get to the diner, get to Warren and, well, that's why I'm here now. Chloe, you need to know something about David."

"I don't want to know anything about that prick…"

"Chloe, _listen_ to me. I don't know how much longer I have left. When David found out that Jefferson had killed you… Chloe, he broke down. I don't know how much you know about him, but I think you might have him all wrong. He _really_ , and I mean _really_ loves you. He doesn't do things in the right way, and he's learning that now, but everything he does is to protect Joyce and you."

"Bullshit…" but Chloe didn't seem so sure of herself anymore.

"Seriously, Chloe. He was going to apologise to you for everything he'd done. He wanted to get to know you. Properly. He was going to go to family counselling as well. He _really_ cares for you. He loves you, Chloe."

"I had no idea."

"I know. I wish you'd give him a chance, Chloe. And I know if we go and see him, he will believe us and we can stop Jefferson once and for all. And without you, me, or Victoria getting hurt."

"Max, I had no clue. I should have been the one to save you, but… I'm so grateful David was there."

"So am I."

Chloe thought for a moment, then nodded decisively. "Okay. You got me. I'll bite. What's your plan?"

"We tell him everything, including that Victoria is in danger."

"Okay. You've been through so much. I believe you, Max. After all, I'm still your faithful companion."

"You'd better be," said Max, relieved. "So, listen. In a few minutes, I won't know any of this happened. Nothing at all. We just have to go home and stay in your room and do nothing, okay? Nothing. Then, we explain everything to David and we finally let him do his job. Now, in a moment, I'll be gone, so you'll have to tell, uh, _me_ , exactly what I did and said just now. Just explain that I travelled through time using the photo that Warren took."

"Will you believe me?"

"Chloe, I'll always believe you," said Max, taking Chloe's hand. The edges of her vision began fading in, and she knew she only had seconds left. "I've got your back, Chloe," she said as the world compressed in on itself and her stomach did one more rollercoaster loop.

…

Hell was back in town.

More accurately, the tornado was back, and it was bearing down on Arcadia. The wind whipped everything round in crazy circles, but it wasn't too strong to stand in. Not yet.

The first thing that Max was aware of was the stinging rain on her face, coupled with the sound of the whipping wind. She looked around to get her bearings, and realised she was on the beach path. The forest was behind and around her, and in front of her was the beach, the tornado, and Chloe.

She was standing with her back to Max, taking in the tornado's ever-hungry maw. Max ran over to her and jumped on her back, arms around her best friend.

"Chloe!" she yelled, and Chloe turned into Max's embrace.

"I see that the real Max has returned," she said. "How was your time trip, dude?"

"Shut up!" laughed Max. "You're alive! My God Chloe, you're actually alive! It worked! We're both… we're both here. And alive! I did so much to bring you back, Chloe, and it worked. It actually worked. You're with me again!"

Chloe smiled and hugged Max back. "Even fate doesn't want us apart, Max. And… and you travelled through multiple realities just to save… save my ungrateful ass over and over. You're my hero, Max. I hope it was worth it, Max." Chloe paused and broke the hug. "But I don't blame you for wanting me out of your life, after all my drama."

"Come on!" said Max. "I'm the official Drama King and Queen of Arcadia Bay this week. Just look at what my powers have caused in… just a short time. I mean, I'm nobody."

"Fuck off!" said Chloe. "You're not nobody. You're Max-fucking-Caulfield. Time Warrior. And you're my hero. Look, even if you weren't, you're kind and caring. Nobody could have a better best friend. Nobody, Max. You didn't ask for any of this to happen, but it did. You need to accept how awesome you are."

"Maybe I willed it subconsciously, or something. I always wanted my life to be special, to mean something… an adventure. But I never wanted it without you. And it didn't happen until I moved back here and saw you get… and saw you in the bathroom. So, without you, my powers wouldn't exist."

"Then for whatever scientific, mystical reason, that we'll obviously never figure out, we were meant to be together at this exact moment in time. In history. And, I think that Rachel was somewhere behind the scenes, fighting for justice."

"I'd like to think that, too. We all owe Rachel Amber. Now, Chloe, tell me everything that happened since last night."

"Well, we… we left the party and made sure Jefferson couldn't find us, like you said. For once I was glad I lived in an actual fortress. Then the following morning we went to see step… I mean, David."

…

The knock on the door startled David into a wakeful state, and he sat up in bed, wondering if he'd heard correctly. After a few moments, there was another knock on the door.

"One minute!" he called, and quickly rose, dressed and splashed his face to try and wake himself up fully. As he approached the door, he heard low voices on the other side.

"This is a bad idea."

"Quiet, Chloe. You'll just have to trust me on this."

 _Max? Chloe?_

David shook his head and unlocked the door, opening it to reveal Max, with his step-daughter standing a few paces behind. She didn't look at all happy, hopping from one foot to the other. As the door opened, they both looked up at him.

"Girls?" David couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Um, Mr Madsen, could we come in, please?" said Max. For the first time, David could see a quiet intensity and determination in her eyes. He nodded and stepped aside to let them both in, noting that Chloe refused to look at him as she passed. Once they were inside, he sat down and motioned for them to do the same, but they remained standing.

"What can I do for you girls?" he said. "I'd offer you a cup of coffee, but I had one last night and you really don't want to taste it." He tried a thin smile, but it was lost on them. The girls stayed silent for an uncomfortable moment, and he noticed that Max kept looking at Chloe. Eventually, she nudged the blue-haired girl, who looked sulkily up at her step-father.

"Okay, Max, but only because you promised…" she said. "Um, Da… David, we, um, kind of need your help."

David looked at his step-daughter in surprise. It was the first time she'd ever asked him for anything. Even though it was obvious she was only doing it because Max had told her, it was a start.

"You didn't seem to want it yesterday," he said, "in fact, all you wanted to do was to wreck my life." His voice was gruff, a result of his trying to hide the emotion and not doing a very good job.

"See, I told you this was a waste of time," said Chloe, turning, but Max held her back.

"Wait," she said, before turning back to Madsen. "Mr Madsen, please, we're being serious here. We've not come to fight." She nodded her head at Chloe. "Now, Chloe." When Chloe did nothing, she kicked her foot out at her friend's shin. Chloe yelped and looked down.

"Okay, sheesh! Give it a rest, dude!" She looked at David and cleared her throat. "David, I know that you and I haven't seen eye to eye on occasion over the last few years," she started. David's raised eyebrows must have had an effect, because she coughed slightly and continued, "okay, look, we've probably _never_ seen eye to eye, but I, um, find myself in the unenviable position of needing help. And we've both talked about it, and you are the only person who can help us."

"If what you're saying is true, then this is a major change from yesterday," he said, suspiciously. "You could just be wanting to put the knife in further. How can I trust you?"

"Mr Madsen," said Max, "answer me this question, completely and brutally honestly, and I'll tell you exactly why you should trust us." She paused and looked directly into David's eyes. "Yesterday morning, was _anything_ that I said untrue?"

…

" _He's been following me, too. Kate, Rachel, and now me."_

" _You're a bully. I saw you harass Kate Marsh when she was going through hell. Fuck it, she nearly committed suicide because of what students had done to her, and you didn't help. You had the chance to help her, but you thought you'd stalk her and photograph her instead. That is just so wrong! Everybody at Blackwell is a suspect to you. Except for Nathan Prescott. Why is that, David? Is Chloe right about the money? That's why the students and faculty don't like you. You even threatened me. And followed me."_

" _Why do you have photos of Kate Marsh, Rachel Amber and me in your files anyway?"_

…

He hung his head, realisation setting in.

"No," he conceded, "no you didn't. You told the truth, dammit." He sighed and looked up. "I've… I've screwed things up, haven't I?"

"Royally," said Chloe.

"Chloe, ssh!" said Max, quickly. "Mr Madsen, I know I said a few things yesterday afternoon, but I didn't get the chance to say everything I wanted to, and I'm sorry for that. Would you be prepared to listen to me now?"

"Didn't you need my help?"

"Yes, but I can tell you don't really trust me right now. And, with what I'm about to say, I need you to trust me." She sat down on the edge of the bed, and Chloe pulled up a chair and sat, somewhat reluctantly. "Mr Madsen, I'm afraid that I've made the classic mistake of only hearing one side to a story. You were always a little gruff with me in school, before I knew you were Chloe's step-father, and when she told me, I'm afraid I pre-judged you and, together with what Chloe has said, well, it didn't paint you in a very good light, and I need to apologise to you for that," she began.

"Dude, what the fuck?" hissed Chloe. "This is…"

"Chloe, quiet," said Max. "Remember how I've never lied to you? Well, I'm not now." She turned back to David. "I know there's another side to you, Mr Madsen, and I know that side is very caring, very honest and very protective of Joyce and Chloe." She paused. "I've not told Chloe what I'm going to tell you, just as she's not told me what she's going to say in a moment, but I know that everything you do, you do because you believe it's for the best for Joyce and Chloe."

"How do you…"

"… and this is where the problem is, Mr Madsen, You see, you do what you believe is right, but you can't see how it could actually be hurting others. Look at Kate Marsh. I know that you were trying to do the right thing; that you thought she was involved in drugs, but you couldn't be further from the truth. All you did, far from helping or investigating her, all you did was help to drive her to that roof. I know you didn't put her there. Nathan and… someone else did that, but you could have helped her and you chose not to. That's what I meant yesterday about you not respecting people. I mean, you even took photos of me. Why did you do that, Mr Madsen?"

"I thought you… I thought you were involved." David had the sense that he wasn't fully in control of this conversation.

"Well, again you were wrong. I've never been involved in drugs."

"But the other day. You brought weed into my house."

Max looked at David for a long time, as if deciding what to say next. "Mr Madsen, Chloe is my best friend. Monday was the first time I'd seen her in five years, the first time I'd talked to her in five years…"

"Dude…" hissed Chloe.

"Chloe, quiet," said Max, again. "We have to lay all our cards on the table here. This is no time for untruths. Mr Madsen, I took the blame for Chloe."

"You… why would you do that?" David shook his head.

"Because I didn't want Chloe to get in trouble, and I'm telling you now, trusting that you won't hold this against her."

"So you took the blame?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" Max smiled. "I'd do anything for Chloe, Mr Madsen."

"So would I," he said, and Chloe looked up sharply.

 _Wait, did I just say that?_

"That's good, Mr Madsen, that's _exactly_ what I needed to hear." She smiled and stood up. "Chloe. Your turn." Reluctantly, Chloe stood up and shuffled towards David. Usually such a confident swagger around her, David was surprised to see her so indecisive. She looked to Max, who grasped her hand and held it tightly. Chloe bent down and whispered something into Max's ear, Max nodded and whispered something back. Finally, Chloe sat down on the edge of the bed near David and looked at him.

"Um…"

"Chloe," said David, surprising himself. "I've not been a very good step-father to you, so how about we ditch that for the moment. If you want to shout and scream at me, go ahead. Hell, you deserve a free shot as well for the way I've treated you, so you get one of those as well. So don't be afraid, I'm not going to shout or fight with you. You say what you need to say. I'm listening." Behind Chloe, Max nodded at David.

Chloe cleared her throat. "Um, David, Max asked me to say something to you, she said it was important, and I believe her. So here I am. I will say that to be totally honest, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here. But here I am. Look, David, you're right. You're not much of a step-dou… I mean, step-father. No, that's not right," said Chloe, shaking her head. "You _haven't_ been much of a step-father, that's better. The point is, I don't think it's all your fault. I don't think I've ever really given you a chance to be one, and I certainly haven't been much of a step-daughter." She paused and shook her head. "Actually, I've not been much of a daughter at times, either, and that's something I've only really seen this last week, since Max has been back. She's allowed me to see a few things about myself that really I don't much care for anymore. She's also got quite a lot of faith in you, which is basically why we're here today."

"Go on, Chloe," said David, interested.

"So, I guess I'm saying… I suppose…" Chloe cleared her throat. "Look, I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to be blunt, okay? We're not friends, we've never _been_ friends."

"Chloe…"

"No, David, listen, or this'll never be said. See, I think that we might be able to _be_ friends, if we work at it. But it's not gonna happen overnight, so perhaps we can agree to a ceasefire? Start, um, oh, what do they call it?"

"Peace talks?"

"Yeah, peace talks. So, um… would you be up for that?"

David was stunned. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I am."

"And are you serious about this?"

"I am. You need to talk to mom though."

"I was going to see her this morning, see if I could apologise."

"Good start. But don't do it this morning. We need your help with something first."

"Ah yes, the price."

"David," broke in Max, "don't get the wrong idea here. This isn't a price. We don't want money or anything like that. We actually seriously need your help. We've found something out, something terrible, and we need to know what to do next."

"You've found something out…"

"Yeah," said Chloe. "Like, we… uh…" her lip began quivering and Max quickly stepped up to her blue-haired friend and grasped her hand.

"David, we know what happened to Rachel," she said. "We found her body."

…

"… then the storm got hella crazy and you said we'd be safe at the lighthouse."

"Chloe, look! The storm is getting bigger now. It's coming closer. I can't believe this is real, but it's all happening because of me."

"Stop it, Max!" shouted Chloe. "Stop beating yourself up, okay? We've both paid our dues already on that. Oh God, look at that!" She turned her head to look at the tornado, the massive tornado bearing down on Arcadia Bay. It wouldn't be long until it reached landfall. "Who knows? It could be Rachel's revenge. Or ours." She pointed up at the lighthouse, shining its light out into the bay. "The lighthouse is out of the way of the tornado. Come on!" She grabbed Max and they started to run, but Max suddenly felt light-headed and off-balance.

"Chl… Chloe!" she called, her voice failing. Chloe heard and turned back as Max began to collapse, catching her.

"I've got your back, Max," she said, as Max slipped into unconsciousness.


	52. 05-07 Hide and Seek

"Alfred Hitchcock famously called film 'little pieces of time', but he could be talking about photography, as he very likely was."

 _What the fuck? I'm back here? Again? Really?_

"These pieces of time can frame us in our glory and our sorrow; from light to shadow; from colour to chiaroscuro…"

 _You have got to be fucking kidding me. I have to listen to this again? Is this like some kind of Purgatory?_

"Now," said Jefferson, getting up and walking around to the front of the class, "can you give me an example of a photographer who perfectly captured the human condition in life…"

 _No fucking way. Is this Groundhog Day or some shit?_

Victoria shot her hand in the air, and spoke without waiting for the teacher's go-ahead.

"Diane Arbus."

A bird smashed into the window, leaving a small splash of blood on the glass but leaving the glass unbroken. Taylor threw the ball of paper at Kate, who whimpered as it hit her, and then another bird hit the window, and another, and another. Soon birds were hitting the window every second, but nobody in the class seemed to notice, or they were ignoring it, which, for a classroom of photographers, was unusual.

"There you go, Victoria," said Jefferson. "Why Arbus?"

"Because of her images of hopeless faces. You feel like, totally haunted by the eyes of those sad mothers and children."

"I see," said Jefferson, nodding slowly. More birds began to hit the window. "She saw humanity as tortured, right? And frankly, it's bullshit. Ssh," he continued quickly, to the chorus of giggles from the students, "keep that to yourself. But ok, let's talk about Arbus…"

Max tuned out the lecture and concentrated on the window. All the glass panes were now smeared in blood, and more birds kept hitting (flying deliberately into) the windows. Soon, the entire set of glass panes were covered in red blood, and the birds were hitting multiple times every second, the drumming getting louder and louder until…

The bell rung, signifying the end of class. Max looked around her in confusion. The windows were clear, as was the classroom. Everyone had gone. The classroom was suddenly completely empty. She rose and hooked her bag over her shoulder. Everything was back in its place, and there was nothing to do but leave the classroom. She began to walk but felt her phone buzz and pulled it out, frowning as she read the texts.

 _[JOYCE] Max, we have surveillance video of you overdosing Chloe. Did you really think you could escape the consequences of your actions? There is no reality that you can hide in now. Do you understand me?_

 _[NATHAN] hey Max! I loved your photoshoot with Jefferson! He absolutely captured your essence with aplomb. If you want, we can hang out and get high._

 _[POMPIDOU] Bitch do not mess with Frank. Or me. Um, got a snack for Pompy?_

 _[RACHEL] Hi Max. Rachel Amber here. Just wanted to introduce myself. You found me, and I'll be seeing you. Real soon._

 _[SAMUEL] Good evening young Max. The squirrels talk to me but how can you? Samuel has no phone._

Frowning again in confusion, Max began again to walk to the door, but just as she reached it, a familiar voice called her back into the room.

"I see you, Max Caulfield. Don't even think about leaving until we've talked about your entry."

 _Is this even real? I mean, am I dreaming or have I actually rewound again? It all seems so… disjointed. And I'm sure Jefferson wasn't there a moment ago._

She walked back to Jefferson's desk where he stood, patiently waiting for her, smiling.

"Hi Max," he said. "Welcome back. I just wanted to know if you fancy spending the rest of your life with me in my Dark Room? You inspire me so much, well your purity does, anyway, and we could be so happy together. You and me. I'd say you could bring a friend, but you don't have any." Jefferson threw his head back and laughed, long and hard. "Who needs selfies, eh, Max? Who needs them when I can give you portraiture?"

"I'd like to think of it as _our_ Dark Room, Mr Jefferson. The place, the only place I truly feel safe and protected from the storm."

 _Wait… what the fuck am I saying? I didn't say that. Did I?_

"Of course, Max. You can be my model, my subject for life. Just think of the possibilities… We are going to be so happy together. In the dark. Just make sure you stay pure for me now, won't you? I won't be happy if you get dirty like Rachel or Chloe."

"Yeah, by the way thanks for killing Chloe. It's about time somebody finally got around to it. I was tired of saving her. When I think of how often that bitch almost got me killed… it's like… you're doing both of us an awesome favour."

 _Seriously, how the fuck did I just say that? Do I even have control of my own lips now?_

"Chloe would never appreciate you the way I will… Maxine." The way he said her name, with a pure predatory grin sent shivers down her spine. "And yes, I will insist on calling you Maxine. Forever."

"I've been waiting for you to say that… I… I love you, Mr Jefferson."

 _Oh God, oh Jesus. Wash my mouth out with bleach! Ok, now this is getting fucked up. Um… I mean, more fucked up._

"Call me Mark. We need to play a little catch-up on all the time we've… wasted. Now that there's nobody left in your life, you can rely on me. Totally. Utterly. I'll never abandon you, Max. I love you too."

 _Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick!_

Max blinked and Jefferson was gone, just the barely audible echo of him saying her name. _Max, Max, Max…_ She shook her head to clear it, and opened the classroom door…

… to find herself in the girls' dorms. She looked back around at the door, but there was no evidence of the art room at all, just the usual entrance to the girls' dorms. It was dark, the main light was off. In fact, all the lights were off, and the corridor was light solely by candlelight. Several lit candles either side of each door, the light flickering and dancing around…

… and a girl crying. Max looked around and saw Kate, knelt in front of her room, tending a small shrine. As she approached, she could see a small portrait of Kate surrounded by numerous tealights. She stood and looked at Max with teary eyes, still quietly sobbing.

"Hey Kate."

Kate stopped crying at once and looked at Max angrily. "Max, why did you help me? Why did you stop me from jumping? What kind of friend _are_ you?" The last sentence came from behind Max and she whirled around to see Kate staring at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You never understood me, or understood what happened to me. You never tried to. No, you just waltz in like a fucking angel and stop me from jumping. Now my family won't leave me alone, and that means I'll always _be_ alone. Thanks to you."

"No, you're not Kate. Kate wouldn't use that word. She wouldn't say such lies. She knows I've always been her friend, and always will."

"Yeah. You keep thinking that," said Kate, opening the door to her room, but instead of her room, there was just a blinding white light. Kate looked through it, and down, for a moment, before jumping through, arms outstretched, letting gravity take hold and plummeting down, out of sight. The door closed.

"Kate!" shouted Max, running over to the door and opening it, finding herself…

… back at the entrance to the girls' dorms. The lights were out, and numerous candles, places either side of each door lit the corridor, the light flickering and dancing in the gloom.

 _What the fuck?_

She ran to her door, opening it without a thought and going through, only to find herself…

… back at the entrance to the girls' dorms. The lights were out, and numerous candles, places either side of each door lit the corridor, the light flickering and dancing in the gloom.

 _Okay, this is seriously fucking freaking me out now._

She tried a few doors, each one ending up in the same place at the entrance to the dorms. Finally, the only door she hadn't tried was Brooke's, right at the end. But as she approached, she noticed something glinting on the table there. It was a key, and the number 218 was written on the tag.

 _That's Dana's room. But I've been through there already!_

Still, it was a clue, and she went back to Dana's room. This time, she turned the key in the lock before opening it, but it still led…

… back at the entrance to the girls' dorms. The lights were out, and numerous candles, places either side of each door lit the corridor, the light flickering and dancing in the gloom.

 _Yeah, like that helped. It helped like a kick in the…_

She looked down to see her clothes had changed. She was wearing Rachel's outfit, the one she'd got out of Chloe's closet the other day. And there were more candles now, and missing persons posters with Rachel's photo on them plastered the walls, and were all over the floor. On a hunch, she checked the map of the dorm, and wasn't surprised to see that her name wasn't there. Instead, someone called Tara Garcia was in her room. Kate, Stella, Taylor, Juliet, all gone. And in Taylor's room, number 224, was Rachel Amber. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to room 224 and went in, to find herself…

… back at the entrance to the girls' dorms. The lights were out, and numerous candles, places either side of each door lit the corridor, the light flickering and dancing in the gloom.

This time, she looked down and got a real shock.

 _What the actual fuck?_

She was wearing a smooth cashmere top and floral blouse, her blonde hair was short and perfectly formed, and she had expensive jewellery adorning her wrists and around her neck.

 _Am I pretending to be Victoria? No wait, the world seems further away. I'm taller. Wait, I'm taller? How the fuck does that work?_

"What the fuck?"

It was the weirdest feeling in the world. Opening your mouth and talking, but hearing someone else's voice come out of your mouth. In a panic, she held up her right wrist and tried to catch her reflection in it, but she could see nothing definite. She ran forward, noting that her longer legs made it a lot quicker to get places, although her mind was still trying to process the new… identity, and she just went into Victoria's room without a second thought, finding herself…

… back at the entrance to the girls' dorms. The lights were out, and numerous candles, places either side of each door lit the corridor, the light flickering and dancing in the gloom.

The floor was closer, her hoodie and bag were back. So was her hair, and the bracelets and necklace were gone.

"Am I… me?" said Max, relieved to hear her own voice, looking around to see the Max memorial photo wall plastered everywhere.

 _I guess that's a subtle hint._

She ran to her room and opened the door, expecting the corridor again, but this time it was different.

 _Different is good._

But how different? It was the corridor outside the art room. She'd finally made it out, but something was seriously screwed up.

 _Something? You mean everything's screwed up._

Screwed up was an apt term. Everything was running backwards. People were walking backwards past her, talking…

… _but the voices are running backwards too. Everything is backwards. How the fuck is…_

She watched Ms Grant walk backwards past her towards the science room. The door opened to let her through, and she closed the door behind her and Juliet and Zach backpedalled past her to their starting point by the art room door. In total confusion, Max jogged quickly down the corridor, past Evan and Alyssa, past Daniel and Logan, past Stella. In essence, it was exactly like the first time she'd walked down that corridor after Jefferson's lecture on Monday past. Even the posters and signs were backwards.

However, as she reached the end of the corridor, she noticed a familiar sight. A large, transparent doe was standing in amongst the students, watching her. As she approached, it shook its head and walked towards the bathroom, the only door with the sign the right way around. As she watched, the door opened to reveal the same bright white light she'd seen behind Kate's door and the doe vanished through. Max followed into the white light and heard the door click shut behind her. Immediately the white light vanished, replaced by a suffocating darkness.

It took a few seconds for Max to realise she was back in the Zeitgeist gallery, only the whole place was in total darkness, the only light coming from a number of torches. She was horrified to find out that each torch was held by a different Mark Jefferson, each one patrolling around the gallery. Every so often he would call out to Max.

"Don't try to hide…"

"Get over here…"

"Let me capture you…"

Ahead of her she could see the lighthouse, its pure beam shining out giving some light to the area around her. She could now see that, even though she was in the gallery, she was still outside, if that was actually a thing any more. The walls and floor were there, but no ceiling, and no outer shell; instead the floor just stopped and looked down into the abyss beyond.

"Please understand, Max," called Jefferson, "the only place I can be 'myselfie' is in the Dark Room…"

Carefully, Max snuck around the walls, keeping well away from the torchlight. Several times, she waited for Jefferson to turn before sneaking around behind him, each time getting slowly closer and closer to the lighthouse.

 _Why am I dreaming this? I know I'm asleep, or unconscious. I know this isn't real, but will I actually wake up at all? Maybe it's a path I need to get around, or through, in order to wake up._

"I miss those days when you looked at me with wide eyes, Max. I thought that I'd be your professor for life. And death."

 _The lighthouse. It's showing me the way. That's where I need to go._

"This is Principal Wells," boomed a new voice, over the tannoy system. Max still concentrated on sneaking around towards the lighthouse, but she couldn't help hearing the voices around her. "I regret to announce the sad news that one of your classmates, Maxine Caulfield has died. She died as she lived: alone and friendless. I have cancelled her proposed memorial service due to lack of interest."

Ahead of her, Max could see a line of coloured lockers and more torches. She recognised them from the locker room, and expected to see David patrolling around, but the voice she heard was definitely not Chloe's step-father.

"Max! Where are you? Max, come out to play… come on, come out to play with me, Max!"

 _Warren?_

Sneaking around was more difficult now, as the lines of lockers were closer together, leaving less space to run and hide.

"There's no way Miss Price can just show up to Blackwell in a wheelchair and expect us to accommodate her every whim."

Principal Wells was patrolling around as well, and Max made sure to stay out of his way.

 _What does this represent? I mean, I get that I'm unconscious and need to get to the lighthouse, like traversing the path to enlightenment or some shit like that, and the people I meet are people I feel threatened by in my subconscious, but why the fuck am I hiding away from them? Why can't I just face them? Aw man, this is a stupid game if ever there was one…_

She waited for Wells to turn and tip-toed past him, hiding in the next line of lockers as another Warren swung around the corner, looking for her. There were certainly a lot more lockers than were actually in the real locker room. She finally made it past two more Warrens, one Wells and another Jefferson and found herself heading into a nightmare version of American Rust. Again, piles of haphazard junk blocked her way, and she wasn't surprised to see a few Franks wandering around carrying torches, but she wasn't expecting to see more Jeffersons, this time in the white shirt and dark trousers of the Dark Room.

"Max… I want to share my gift with you, Max."

She managed to sneak into the hut, or what existed of it. In this nightmare, the hut was little more than a room, a floor with two walls and the rest open to the world.

 _Of course. This is where Chloe and Rachel hid from the world._

"Come on, Max. Now that Chloe is dead, there's no reason for you to be distracted anymore."

 _I could stay here. I know I'll be safe in this room. Jefferson, Frank, Warren, Nathan, Wells; none of them can find me here. I know that I'm safe._

The desire to stay there, knowing somehow that she would be safe was almost overwhelming, but as Max looked up, the lighthouse beam swept over the top of the hut, reminding her why she was making the effort.

 _Don't be afraid of them, Max. Let them be afraid of you. Now go._

She looked around and snuck out of the hut to the next pile of junk. Eventually, she made it to the lighthouse, but to her surprise, the door was locked. She rattled it a couple of times, before she noticed the bench nearby, illuminated by the light above the door.

 _I guess the light is trying to tell me something. Maybe I need to listen to it, huh?_

She sat down on the bench, looking back down the path she'd travelled. She could see into the distance, illuminated by the lighthouse beam. The light beams from the numerous torches were winking out, one by one. Eventually, the only light left was the main beam, even the light from the door had vanished, and, as she looked up, it started snowing, and as she looked around, she realised the lighthouse was no longer large. Or real.


	53. 05-08 Keep walking til you meet yourself

It was the 'Made in Taiwan' label on the back of the lighthouse that gave it away. And the fact it was not made of plastic. And the snow that was falling, wasn't falling very far. In fact, it was only falling in the immediate area around Max, the bench, and the plastic lighthouse. She looked around and the darkness slowly cleared on another familiar sight.

She was in Chloe's living room. She could see a young Chloe and William making pancakes in the kitchen.

"Ahem." William coughed and pointedly looked at the kitchen implements in front of him. "It's the hat, isn't it? I need a white hat."

"Ah yes. I meant, oui chef."

" _That's_ more like it. I'll have to go buy a chef's hat, I think. Can't be having another identity crisis." Max looked around, trying to get her bearings, and she suddenly realised that she was on the fireplace, looking into the room, which meant…

… _I'm in the snow dome!_

"Now be careful, Chloe. Remember who the boss is, here."

"Mom?"

"Try again."

"Me?"

"Right. Me. Well, when your mother's not here, anyway."

The scene as she knew it began to pan out, but without young-Max there. The phone rang, and William agreed to go and pick Joyce up. His voice was strange and echoey through the glass of the snow dome. Then, as William began to look for the car keys, young-Max suddenly appeared right in front of the snow dome, looking into it with horribly sad, teary eyes. Max remembered that emotion all too well, she'd experienced it not two days ago. As William found the keys, young-Max looked totally despondent, turned and vanished. As she did so, Max felt her phone buzz. It was a text message.

 _[WILLIAM] Max, would you say hi to Chloe and Joyce? Don't forget to remind them how you chose to let me die. I'm sure they'd both be thrilled to learn that._

The world flashed white like stun grenade, blinding Max for several seconds. When she came to, she couldn't move. She was sat in the chair in the Dark Room once more, this time dressed in her sleepwear t-shirt and shorts. Her hands and feet were taped to the chair again, just as she remembered them.

 _Oh man, how long will this nightmare go on? Does it never end?_

The world flashed white once more, but this time kept on regularly flashing, her location staying the same, but the participants now changing thick and fast.

…

"I think you'd be perfect for my new photo series on retro-grunge," said Jefferson, lining up a series of shots as Chloe posed for him in her t-shirt and jeans. She looked directly at Max, or was it through Max? "You have the same qualities that I loved in Rachel Amber," he continued, "but not Max."

"Yeah. Max is a fucking child," said Chloe, looking back at Jefferson.

"Christ, I know. And she never shuts up, does she?"

Chloe looked back at Max, directly into her eyes. "I'm so over her hipster bullshit," she said, smiling sweetly at Max.

"I think you're right. I think everyone at Blackwell is over her bullshit. Shall we prove it?"

"Hella yeah!"

…

"Holy shit, Warren," said Chloe, standing in front of the boy in her nightshirt and shorts. Warren looked as if his eyes were about to pop out of his head as he looked the attractive blue-haired girl up and down. "Max is trying to play us both!"

"I guess she's not as innocent as she acts," said Warren, unable to take his eyes off Chloe.

"No, especially not when she's trying to hook up with both of us."

"Chloe, I only wanna go ape with you. It's always been you. Come here…" He reached out for Chloe and she moved in, kissing him passionately, cupping his cheeks with her hand…

…

"Goddamn, you're a sexy bitch, Price!" said Nathan, moving closer to Chloe as they both sat on the couch facing Max. He stretched, moving his arm behind her in a classic move, but she didn't seem to mind at all. "Why did you hang out with Max, huh?"

"Boredom, really. Plus she was like my personal puppet," said Chloe, her eyes boring directly into Max.

"I hear that. Totally. Do you… uh… want to party? I got a drugstore in my dorm."

Chloe laughed and pointed at Max. "Oh shit! Look at Max spying on us over there! Come on, Max, just take a picture already. Or take a selfie, I don't care!"

…

"See, this is how you bust a move, Max!" called Chloe, dancing on the couch wearing only her underwear. "No mosh pit for you, shaka brah!"

…

"Damn, Victoria, you're a real woman," said Chloe, cuddling up to the blonde girl on the couch as Victoria crossed one of her legs over Chloe's, "not a little girl like Max."

"I fucking love your tats, Chloe," replied Victoria, her hands roaming all over Chloe's upper body. "You're so fucking hot, you know. I can't believe it took us so long to hook up."

"Blame Max," said Chloe, leaning in. Victoria reciprocated and they began to kiss passionately, their hands caressing each other's bodies and legs…

…

"Why did you get rewind powers, Max?" said Chloe, sat in front of Max in her wheelchair. "You don't even know how to use them. Let's see. Rachel's dead and you're still alive. Oh yeah, and you killed me. Life is… so not fair."

…

"I wish you'd never come back to Arcadia," said Chloe, standing in front of Max in her regular t-shirt and jeans, taking photos of the younger girl. "You're the real storm, Max." She pointed the camera directly at Max and the flash went off, blinding Max completely.

…

She was in a bathroom that she didn't quite recognise. It might have been the one from the diner, but she wasn't sure. It was clean and tidy, so if it was the one from the diner, her nightmare certainly wasn't going for accuracy. She turned and walked over to the door, only to find it locked with a digital keypad next to it.

 _Great. Fucking great. Another digipad. But what's the code?_

She tried 1234, which didn't work, but it achieved something at least, in that suddenly the walls were filled with 4-digit codes. Filled was an understatement, actually. Every possible wall and door space was covered in codes, some large, some small. There must have been thousands of them.

 _What the fuck? I mean, how am I supposed to find which code is correct? Is it even possible? Surely I don't have to go through all of them!_

She looked around for a clue, but all she saw, everywhere, were 4-digit codes. She tried entering a few of them, but without seriously expecting any luck, and she was right. After a few attempts, she felt her face burning up and walked over to the sink to splash some water on it. She shook the water off her hands and wiped her eyes and face, when something caught her attention. More accurately, the _lack_ of something.

The walls in the mirrors were totally clear. While the walls were covered in codes, none of them translated into the backwards world of the mirror.

 _Except for one!_

With a growing excitement, she noticed that one of the codes was mirrored, but only one. She peered into the mirror, smiling when she made out the 4 numbers on the mirrored wall. 1130. She quickly entered the code, frowning when it didn't work.

 _What? It_ must _be the code, it's the only one mirrored in the… mirrored… wait a sec._

She attempted one more code. The same one, but this time, backwards. 0311 and let out a little yelp of delight when the door unlocked. She pushed it open and walked into the diner, which was full of people that Max recognised. She walked through, unable to ignore all the quiet comments aimed at her as she passed her friends.

"Don't kill us, Max!"

"I guess I'll never dance again," said Dana, leaning against the wall.

"Just when I was about to move away, start a new life in California," said another voice.

"Shit Max, I thought we were on the same page," said Frank.

"You were going to kiss me. Now you're going to kill me?" said Warren, standing on his own near Brooke, who just ignored Max.

"Please Max," said Juliet, sat in a booth with her arm around Zach, "save us."

"Yeah," said Zach, "save us. Save the Bigfoots."

"Honey, I always thought of you as a daughter," said Joyce, her arms around her husband, "but now you're going to take away my family? Why would you do that?"

"Max," said David, "you're exactly the kind of soldier I'd want by my side in war."

"Max," said Samuel, "I hope you can live with yourself after this."

"You always had my back. Were you lying, Max?" asked Kate, sitting with Daniel and Stella at the far end of the diner. "Please, don't kill me. We can go out for tea if you keep me alive."

"Max, I want you to know how much confidence you gave me," said Daniel. "Nobody else ever took the time for me."

"I escaped poverty, and an abusive family," said Stella, not looking at Max, "just so I could end up here, for you to kill me."

There was one person who Max was looking for that was missing. There was no sign of Chloe, but there was one other person, sat alone at their usual booth. Someone Max really didn't expect to see. Herself.

"Hi Max," other-Max said.

"You!" she said, in confusion. "Who are you?"

"Holy shit, are you cereal?" said other-Max in contempt. "I'm _you_ , dumbass. Or maybe I'm one of many Maxes you've left behind. Or maybe I'm an amalgamation of _all_ the Maxes you've carelessly dumped in your past." She shrugged. "Take your pick."

"I... don't understand."

"Of course you don't," she said. "You don't have the capacity to grasp even the simplest concepts like time-travel. Shit, _I_ should have had the power, not you. At least I'd have used it properly."

"Can… you help me get out of here?"

Other-Max laughed. It wasn't a nice laugh. "Oh, so you want help? Bullshit! You just want to control everybody and everything around you!"

"That's not true!"

"Really?" Other-Max spread her arms. "Look around you, Max! Look at all the people who are here just… for… you. They've come here because you've managed to twist time around your fingers."

"That's not true, uh, Max, and you know it! I tried to help people. Look at all the people I've helped this week. I tried to do the right thing."

"And you haven't abused your powers?"

"No."

"Not even once? Are you absolutely sure about that, Max?"

"I'm sure."

"So each time you've used your powers it's been to help someone else."

"I've tried to do the right thing."

"You sat here and told Chloe what was in her pockets. Predicted the future."

"I needed her to believe me."

"You helped her shoot bottles with a gun. And what about when you kissed her? Are you absolutely sure you didn't abuse _that_ moment?"

"Uh…"

"Exactly. You fucked around with time and when it came to you actually _needing_ it, up on the roof, you couldn't use it! That's what I mean, dumbass!"

"Hey!"

"You just wanted to be popular. You see, _I'd_ have used the power for good. Real good. Not a fucking popularity contest. I know you, Max. As soon as you got these amazing powers, your big plan was to trick people into thinking you give a shit."

"I _do_ care! That's why I was trying to make friends."

"Shut up! You weren't trying to make friends. You were trying to trick people. That's a shortcut. That's tantamount to bullying someone into being your friend! It's despicable! Tell people what they want to hear and trick them into caring about you. Just proves you can't make friends on your own."

"I don't believe you. I have great friends, and I'm making new ones. And I've used my powers for good. Okay, I may have played around with them a bit, but I'm eighteen for fuck's sake!"

"Oh _puh-lease_. Stop playing the innocent maiden. You're a fucking hypocrite, that's what you are. Can't you see? You've left a trail of death, misery and suffering behind you."

"That was _not_ my fault!"

"Oh really? What about the crap that _was_ your fault, then?" She grinned and threw her arms in the air. "No, don't tell me! Let me guess. Um, I know! You fucked up time and space for your precious punk Chloe! You think she's worth all that?"

"Don't you?"

"How could I? She's dead. _You_ killed her. Now I'll _never_ get to know her. You bitch!"

Max looked at her doppelganger with a new interest. "Oh, _I get it_. You're bitter. You miss her just as much as I do."

"You ignored your best friend for five years while she went through hell." She humphed. "Some friend you are."

"So did you! At least I apologised." She took a step forward. "At least Chloe does a better job of guilt-tripping me than you do. I… thought she'd be here." She looked around. "But I can't see her."

"Exactly. She's _not_ here, because she's immune to your bullshit. She doesn't care about you. Face it, Max, you're alone now. And she's no friend of yours! You don't care about her!"

"Not true!"

"You let her bully you. It's called Stockholm Syndrome, but I guess you were sleeping through that lecture as well. So you'll have to learn the hard way. Like Rachel did… Max, do you really think she's our friend? That she respects us in any way at all? Man, you are _so_ stupid! I'm embarrassed to have the same name." Other-Max nodded, looking pleased with herself, but a lightbulb lit up in Max's head and smiled at the sudden clarity of reason.

"Stop it! You're not scaring me anymore," she said. "I can see through your bullshit." Max jabbed her finger towards other-Max. "You're just a bitter, underappreciated version of me. When I went to the alternate reality, I didn't like the person I'd become. And _you_ are that person. You're just a self-centred bitch." Another thought fought its way through her consciousness. "Actually, I'm glad I killed Chloe there. You know why? Because I would have been ashamed to let her get to know you. And on the flip-side, you don't fucking deserve a friend like her. She's the best friend I've ever had, and ever will have. She listens to me, she talks to me, she doesn't judge me like you do, and she certainly wants to spend time with me, just as much as I want to spend time with her. I miss her every single second I'm not with her." Suddenly, everything became clear in Max's mind. In a single moment, she realised exactly what it was she'd been denying herself all week. And she was no longer afraid to admit it to herself. "In fact, you want to know the truth? The truth is: I love her. And I don't mean in that family/best friend way, I mean love with a capital L. I. Love. Chloe. I would do _anything_ for her. Would you?"

"Oh _puh-lease_."

"Yeah. I'm not afraid to admit it to myself anymore. I love her, and there's nothing you can do about it. You're just a bitter, self-centred girl I never knew and I'm glad I never got to know."

"You don't understand, Max," said other-Max, looking a little punch-drunk. "Chloe will destroy you, she'll destroy everything around her. It's her destiny. She'll…" Other-Max stopped talking as the diner door banged open. "Ah, speak of the devil," she said with a knowing grin as Chloe bounced into the diner. She looked around and walked up to the booth, jumping into the seat opposite other-Max.

"Dude, don't you _dare_ fuck with her head!" she yelled at other-Max, who just smiled knowingly and played with her camera. "She knows what we went through together this week, and you don't! There's no way you can break up our team. Team Max. This is reality. You don't know _dick!_ "

"Oh really?" said other-Max, looking even closer at her camera. "I don't know what you've been through. I was there!"

"No, you weren't," said Max, smiling at Chloe, who grinned back. "I'm Max. You're just a shadow of a sad Max who never really existed. I know what we've been through this week. Chloe knows. You don't. So unfortunately for you, you don't get a vote."

"Oh, it's a democracy now, is it?" She turned to Max and hissed in a low voice. "Can't you see, Max? I'm just trying to help you. Chloe is bad news. She'll destroy us all."

"I don't believe that for one second."

Other-Max sighed. "No, I can see you don't. Well, maybe this'll help. Just take a wander through the week. Look at the so-called _defining_ moments. And just remember," she hissed through clenched teeth. " _Your love for Chloe will destroy us all!_ "

…

"After five years, you're still Max Caulfield," said Chloe, her right arm resting on the wheel of the truck while her left arm propped her head up, looking across at Max, who was turning her camera over in her hands.

"Chloe, I am seriously glad to see you," replied Max.

"Welcome home, Max," said Chloe. "Fasten your seatbelt."

Max looked down on the lit truck from the path. It was weird. It was like she was seeing little snippets of time, but seeing them _from outside the time they were in_. Ahead of her, she could see the lighthouse, once again beaming it's light like a beacon, and she could feel it was closer than ever. She began to walk along the winding path; as she walked, other little snippets of time lit up and began to play out, like a chronicle of Chloe and Max.

…

"Look," said Chloe, slowly, "I know that you were eighteen two weeks ago, and I know, obviously, I missed it." She was pressing the camera into Max's hands. "I want you to have the camera, Max."

"What? No, I couldn't. I mean, it's sweet you remembered my birthday, but I couldn't take this, Chloe. It was William's."

"Please, Max, I know Dad would have been seriously pissed off if I never used it. And I can't take photos for shit. You can. Now I know it will be used awesomely, and in memory of him."

"Chloe, I'd be honoured. I loved William like a father too." Max suddenly giggled. "Although _awesomely_? Is that even a word?"

…

"Yep yep, I'm fuckin' insane in the brain! Let's dance! Shake that bony white ass!" She began dancing on the bed, the spectacle just serving to make Max laugh more. "Or," added Chloe, "you could take my picture with the spanky new camera of yours!" Max stood in front of Chloe, taking her photo as she danced on the bed.

"This song fucking rules! Can't dance hipster-Max? Come on! Rawk out, girl!" Max laughed and felt the need to join her friend.

…

"You need to hide, Max. Now! Step-ass will kill me if he finds you here."

"No Chloe, I won't hide."

"What? Seriously Max, you need to hide. Now."

"No way. I won't abandon you again Chloe. I made that mistake once and no fucking way am I doing it again. We stay together from now on."

…

"Then I'll be there to catch you, Super-Max. Look, I need to get high. It's been a hella insane fucking day, and I am totally trippin' on you coming back and saving my life. Maybe you were right earlier. Maybe it is destiny that you were supposed to save me in that bathroom. You've given me a second chance at life, Max. I don't intend to waste it."

Chloe and Max were sat on the bench by the lighthouse, bathed in a warm amber glow of the setting sun. Chloe was slumped forward and Max had placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"So you're going to get high?"

"Fuck, I can't give everything up at once! I'm not going to be a fucking nun or something. Now come on, it's getting cold."

…

"I pledge allegiance to my friend Max, and the power for which she stands…"

"Get up, Chloe," hissed Max, in between laughs. "You're making a scene."

"And?"

"I'm trying to keep this quiet, ok?"

Chloe jumped up and hoisted herself back into her seat. She continued eating for a while, then stabbed the last bit of bacon with her fork and waved it around in front of Max.

"Max, that was hella awesome. Man, I got fucking chills from that. And the cockroach. Fucking icing on the cake!"

"One is glad to be of service," said Max. She finished her coffee and stretched hard.

"Bicentennial Man!"

"Yup. Fifty points!"

…

"Welcome to American Rust. My home away from hell."

"Raw and rough. It suits you."

…

"Did you rewind?" asked Chloe, but Max was too distraught to answer, and Chloe suspected she knew the answer. "Don't tell me, Max," she said, holding Max close and rubbing her back, "I don't want to know." She couldn't help herself, she pressed her lips to Max's neck and continued to rub her back. "You're the best friend I've ever had and will ever have, Max," she whispered, "we're now bonded for life," and the two friends stayed like that, at the side of the railway tracks, for some time.

…

"Well, since you're the mysterious superhero, I shall accept the role of faithful companion and chauffeur."

"My powers might not last, Chloe."

"Maybe not. But _we_ will… forever."

…

"We will. I promise. Like you said, let's do some snooping and find the clues." Max smiled. "I'm so glad you're my partner in crime."

"As long as you're my partner in time," grinned Chloe.

"Insert groan here," Max said, but she couldn't help but giggle. "Ok, let me get sorted out and we'll go."

…

"Yeah, it's just some crazy drawing," said Chloe, but Max shook her head. "That's not a drawing, Chloe. Look what it says. Over and over. 'Rachel in the dark room. Rachel in the dark room.'"

"Rachel in the dark room? What does that mean?"

"No idea."

"That is fucked up. What… Nathan is truly psychotic. I _know_ he has something to do with Rachel missing, I fucking _know_ it!"

…

"Cowabunga!" she shouted as she hit the water, bobbing to the surface a moment later and treading water near Chloe, who was laughing hysterically.

"Cowa…" she wheezed. "Oh, totally priceless!"

"Hey, don't diss the battle-cry," protested Max, good-naturedly.

"Why look," said Chloe, swimming closer to Max, "an otter in my water."

…

"Gross," she said, sniffing her hoodie, "I feel like we just went swimming in Chlorine Bay."

"You look cute with your hair soaked in chemicals."

"Thanks," laughed Max, "I guess you'd know."

…

Propping herself up on her elbow, she prepared for a particularly sentimental selfie (one for the private collection), but just as she pressed the shutter, she felt movement behind her and a quick loud whisper of "photobomb!". The camera ejected the photo and it grew into existence, showing Chloe, with a grin as wide as her face behind Max.

"Dork!" said Max. "I was going to take one with you anyway!" She laughed and exhaled comfortably. "Y'know, I'd like to do something for my school and Arcadia Bay, but I can't even submit a photo… I guess I'm scared of being rejected."

"Dude, everyone gets rejected before they're famous," said Chloe. "So you have to submit a photo. Anyway, _I_ wouldn't reject you."

…

"Well, take a chance now. I dare you to kiss me!"

"What?"

"Go on. Right here. Right now. Kiss me, Maxi-pad!"

Max didn't waste a second. Standing up on her tip-toes to reach Chloe, she took a quick step forward, placed her hands on Chloe's shoulders and pressed her lips to her friend's mouth. Chloe stepped back in surprise.

"Damn, you're hardcore, Max!" she said.

…

She headed to the front and sat down behind the steering wheel, gripping it tightly with a huge smile on her face. "We could cruise anywhere in this bad boy," she whooped. "Can you see us heading down the cost to Big Sur and beyond?"

"Yes," said Max, grinning at her friend's obvious delight, "we'd be tearing up the highway. And you'd probably want me to kiss you again…"

…

"Not until I see it first," shouted young Chloe, jumping up and down in excitement and grabbing the photo from her father. "You know the rules, Dad!"

…

"It's weird hanging out with you again," said wheelchair-Chloe, hesitantly.

"I know," said Max. "I'm glad we are, though."

"It's nice you sent me actual letters, Max, it's more than any of my other friends have done. And you even wrote on that cool parchment paper. Just a little personal touch, but it meant so much to me. Look Max, the worst thing you can do is treat me like a baby, ok? My body is pretty much useless, but there's nothing wrong with my mind. And my heart. I still have emotions. I still know when people are talking about me. Or… avoiding talking _to_ me."

"I know, Chloe. I'm sorry."

"And stop with the apologies. You're still my best friend, right?"

"Never doubt that, Chloe."

"Then I still want to laugh and talk shit with you. Let's stop a moment."

…

"Whoa, awesome," said Chloe. "We look so badass in our pirate gear."

"Yeah, we should totally have taken over Arrrrrcadia Bay when we had the chance," said Max.

…

"Chloe!" She bounced across the room and flung her arms around her friend, resplendent in blue hair and sporting several tattoos. "You're back!"

"Of course I'm… dude, one kiss and you're all over me?"

"I'm just… I'm… you're here! I'm so glad you're here!"

"You sound high, but thanks for the morning grope."

…

"What is it, Max?" Chloe frowned as she saw the three files on the table, then she looked around to the cabinet to see the collection of binders, and her mouth just dropped open. "What. The. Fuck." She turned back to the files. What are they, Max?"

"This one's empty," said Max, opening the one labelled 'Victoria'. "Shit, does that means she's next? Nathan must be planning to dose her tonight at the Vortex Club Party." She put that to one side and opened up the next folder. Kate's folder. "Fuck. Kate…"

"Oh my god," said Chloe as Max quickly leafed through the folder.

…

"Rachel, no, no, no!" she cried, each word piercing Max's heart with its raw emotion. "Please, not her!" She crawled away, anywhere, not knowing where she was going, struggling to breath, ending up near a pile of junk, on her knees, each sob punctuated by a wheezing breath as she struggled for air. Max immediately crawled over to her best friend as she sobbed her heart out, taking her friend in her arms, giving whatever comfort she could. "Rachel, why?" cried Chloe.

Max helped Chloe to a sitting position, her arms clamped around her knees, her knees tight to her chest. "I'm sorry, Chloe. I'm so sorry…" She crawled behind Chloe and supported her, both hands and her head on Chloe's back, rubbing it gently.

…

As Max reached the lighthouse, she saw a final image, one she didn't recognise. Chloe and Max were walking up to the lighthouse, Chloe had Max's arm around her shoulder and looked to be supporting her totally.

"Come on, Max, we're nearly there!" shouted Chloe, as she struggled with Max, who seemed to be totally non-responsive. "Max, come on, please wake up! Come on!" She helped the girl the last few steps to the lighthouse. "We're there, Max. We've found our way there. You can come on back now. We'll be okay."

And Max stumbled as the thunder crashed overhead. She felt Chloe's arm around her shoulder, holding her up.

"Chloe?" she said, weakly, and the blue-haired girl stopped and looked at Max.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"You're back?"

"Uh… yeah, I had the weirdest…" Max fell to her knees and pulled Chloe down with her. She coughed and tried to get her bearings.

 _Ok. I'm back. At the lighthouse. With Chloe._


	54. 05-09 Endgame

"Max? Max, can you hear me? Please, say something." Chloe was on her knees next to Max, her arm still around her friend's shoulders. The rain was sheeting down and both were totally drenched, but neither cared not noticed.

"Chloe?" Max's voice was weak, but she struggled from her position with hands and knees on the ground and head lowered in front of her, to a more traditional upright kneeling position. She shook her head as the thunder once more crashed overhead, accompanied by the flash of lightning that violently illuminated the approaching storm. "I… I must have passed out. Sorry."

"Oh thank God!" Chloe yelled above the wind, relief evident in her voice "Don't you ever do that to me again, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, I guess." Chloe struggled to her feet, but Max stayed on the ground. "I had a nightmare. But it was so fucking real. It was… oh Chloe, it was horrible," she said, as Chloe helped her up. She took a few steps forward, her face a mixture of wonder and horror as she just stared at the tornado and she began to cry.

"Max?" Chloe's voice was full of concern.

"This is _my_ storm, Chloe. I caused this."

"What?"

"I caused all of this. Don't you see? I changed fate and destiny so much that I actually _did_ alter the course of everything. I tried to do the right thing, but all I ended up creating was death and destruction!"

"How can you even think that?" Chloe grabbed Max's shoulder and shook it. "You were given a power, an amazing power. You didn't ask for it, but you used it. To save me. Over and over. It had to happen, all of this had to happen. Except… except for what happened to Rachel. Although… maybe you, we were meant to find her. Maybe that's why all of this happened. She wanted us to be together, and to put everything together and find her."

"But…"

"No buts! Okay, so you're not the goddamn Time Master, or Doctor Who, or whatever, but you _are_ Maxine Caulfield. You're my… friend, _my_ best friend, _my_ hero. And you are totally amazing." Chloe's voice caught on the final sentence and she hugged Max tightly. They stood like that for a while, comforting each other, before Chloe pulled away. Max knew immediately that something had changed. Chloe's face now wore a mask of sorrow, and Max's stomach plummeted.

"Chloe?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Max," said Chloe, refusing to look at her friend. "This is the only way." She had something in her hand that Max couldn't quite see. But then Chloe held it up; it was the photograph of the blue butterfly on the pail, the photograph Max had taken in the bathroom on Monday. Chloe pressed the photograph into Max's hands and she took it, her own hands trembling as she began to realise the implication of what Chloe was saying.

"I feel like I took this shot a thousand years ago," she said, walking away from Chloe, but the older girl just followed.

"Max, you could use that photo to change everything. Right back to where you took that picture." She began to cry. "You don't have to do anything, Max. Just sit there and let me… let me…" She couldn't go on and held her head in her hands, sobbing fiercely.

"Fuck that!" shouted Max. "No fucking way am I letting you die. Just… no way! _You_ are my number one priority now. You are _all_ that matters to me."

"I know," cried Chloe. "You've proved that over and over again. Even though I don't deserve it."

"How can you say that?"

"Max, look at me," yelled Chloe, walking away. "Look. At. Me. I'm nobody! I've fucked up my life since you went away. I'm an awful daughter, I'm an even worse step-daughter. I've made my mom's life hell, and David, don't even get me started on him. Why did you even save me? I'm not worth saving!"

"Don't say that, Chloe!" shouted Max, starting to cry herself.

"I'm so selfish, Max! Not like mom. Look what she had to give up and live through. She deserves so much more than to be killed by a storm in a fucking diner." Chloe was babbling now, her voice had risen a few pitches and she was shouting through her tears, taking great whooping breaths in between sobs, which just pierced Max to the heart. "Even David, my step… father deserves her alive. There are so many more people in Arcadia Bay who should live. Way more than me."

"Don't say that, Chloe!" shouted Max, shaking her head violently. "I _won't_ trade you!"

"You're not trading me, Max," said Chloe. She walked back over to Max and took her friend by the shoulders. "You've saved me over and over this week. Being shot, being run over by a train… maybe you haven't actually been saving me. Maybe I was supposed to die in that bathroom. Maybe all you've been doing is delaying my real destiny. Look at what's happened here since you first saved me. I know I've been selfish, but Max, for once I think I need to accept my fate. Our fate."

"Chloe…" Max couldn't bring herself to say anything else, the words wouldn't come through her own tears.

"Max, you finally came back to me this week, and you've done nothing but show me your love and friendship. You made me smile and laugh, like I haven't done in years. Max, don't you get it? It's been the best week of my life! Wherever I end up after this, in whatever reality, all those moments between us were real, and they'll always be ours."

"Chloe, no…"

"I know you'll make the right decision, Max."

"Chloe, I can't make this choice… you can't ask me to."

"I can, Max. Because you and I both know we could never live with ourselves if we could have saved everyone and didn't. And Max, you're the _only_ one who can make this choice."

"Chloe, I'm so sorry," Max was barely able to stand up, she was crying so much. "I'm so sorry, I… don't want to do this." Chloe threw her arms around Max and they embraced tightly, as if their lives depended on it.

"I know, Max, but we have to. We have to save everybody, okay? And you'll make those fuckers pay for what they did to Rachel." Chloe stepped back and regarded Max at arm's length. "Being together this week… it was the best farewell gift I could have hoped for." Her voice cracked and failed her. "You're my hero, Max," she said, turning and walking away.

"Oh Chloe!" cried Max. "I'm gonna miss you _so_ much." She ran after Chloe and threw herself in Chloe's arms.

"Me too, Max," said her friend. "Me too." They separated, but only slightly, enough for Max to be able to look into Chloe's eyes, tears streaming down both girl's faces.

"Chloe…" she said, uncertainly. Chloe's face was mere inches away from her own, and time seemed to slow down. The blood roared in her ears, the rain pounded on her back in sheets, and she closed her eyes, tilting and moving her head forward ever so slightly. A few seconds later, she felt her nose brush against Chloe's until finally, their lips met. She felt all her love for Chloe reciprocated in that instant as Chloe's tongue ran gently over her bottom lip in a gentle caress. Chloe put her hand behind Max's head and pulled it close as the kiss intensified and they held each in the tightest embrace Max could ever remember. This was no dare. This was real. Too soon, however, the kiss broke and the girls parted.

"Max?" Chloe's voice was full of wonder.

"I… I love you Chloe." The blood pounded in her ears still and her heart stopped for a moment.

"You… what?"

"I love you." It was easier to say the second time.

"You do?"

"I… I think I just showed you that, didn't I?"

Chloe smiled through her tears. "You certainly did. Max… I had… no idea."

"I know, Chloe. But I realised this week that I'd do absolutely anything for you. I thought that meant that I had to keep you alive at all costs, but I know now that it means that I love you so much, I have to let you go."

"Max, I love you too. This week has been… awesome."

"Then my first kiss was… special for both of us?"

"That was your first…"

"Uh-huh."

"Damn girl, you're a quick learner. I mean, I _felt_ that." She pressed her hand to her heart. "I felt it right here."

"Me too, Chloe." Both girls smiled genuinely at each other as they continued to embrace, but they both knew that time was running out.

"Max, it's time. We can't put this off any longer, or it'll never happen." Chloe left Max's arms and stepped backwards. "Max Caulfield, I will _always_ love you. Now go! Do it now, please, before I really freak."

"Chloe…"

"Goodbye Max. Don't you ever forget about me."

"Never, Chloe. I'll never forget you." She turned away to the storm and focussed on the photograph, the beautiful photo of the electric blue butterfly. Soon, it began to flutter and vibrate, and she felt the familiar sucking in her stomach as the world faded. Just as it did, she heard Chloe's final words, carried with her across time and space.

"I love you, Max Caulfield."

…

Silence.

She looked at the photo she'd just taken as the butterfly sprang back into life and fluttered around the bathroom. It slipped out of her numb fingers as she sank to her knees, waiting for Nathan to open the door. It seemed like an age, but soon, he did so.

"It's cool, Nathan… don't stress… you're ok, bro. Just count to three… Don't be scared… you own this school. If I wanted, I could blow it up… you're the boss, Nathan. Remember that."

The door banged open once more. Max sneaked a look around the back of the stalls and saw Nathan in his expensive brown jacket, holding his head and looking in the mirror. Chloe stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She checked the three stalls before returning to Nathan.

"So what do you want," said Nathan, looking up at her.

"I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say," said Chloe. "Now, let's talk bidness."

"I got nothing for you."

"Wrong," she said. "You got hella cash."

"That's my family, not me." Nathan continued to show his back to Chloe, and Max felt her knees begin to tremble fiercely.

 _This isn't fucking fair! After all I've done this week, I have to watch the girl I love die? Shot in the bathroom by… a psycho? And she won't even know I'm there, she won't know about everything we've been through._

"Oh boo hoo, poor little rich kid. I know you've been pumpin' drugs n shit to kids around here." She walked slowly and deliberately to the sink to the right of Nathan, and looked directly into his face. "Perhaps I'm talking to the wrong people, huh? Perhaps I should be talking to your _respectable_ family, let them know exactly what their _perfect_ son Nathan Prescott gets up to. Dealing drugs. I bet _they_ would help me out if I went to them. Man, I can see the headlines now…"

"Leave them out of this, bitch."

"… I can tell everybody that Nathan Prescott is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself… Don't think I don't know you, asshole."

 _Chloe… I love you so much…_

Suddenly, Nathan stood up, pushed the girl back against the door of the bathroom and pulled out a gun, pointing it right at her face. Her expression changed instantly. This was going south very quickly.

"You don't know who the _fuck_ I am or who you're messing with, bitch! You've got some fucking nerve, coming in here and talking to me like that!"

"Where'd you get that, Nathan? What you doing? Come on, put that thing down!"

 _How can this be right? How can I be asked to give up the thing I love so dearly?_

Max sneaked forward and peered around the stalls again, covering her mouth in horror as Nathan put one hand around Chloe's neck and pressed the barrel of the gun against her chest. She collapsed back on the floor of the bathroom as she tried desperately to prepare herself for what was about to happen.

"Don't _ever_ tell me what to do, you hear me? I'm so _sick_ of people trying to control me!"

"Come on Nathan, you are going to get into hella more trouble for this than drugs…"

"Nobody would ever even miss your punk ass, would they? It's not like that other whore still hangs around with you. You've got nobody, you hear me? _Nobody!_ "

 _I'm sorry, Chloe. I'm so sorry, I can't do this._

Without really knowing what she was doing, Max picked up the hammer she knew was on the floor next to her. As Nathan began to shout, she drew her arm back and hit the fire alarm as hard as she could.


	55. 05-10 Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

Rather than put any notes at the beginning/end of chapters or episodes, I thought I'd put them all together here at the end. That way, if you don't want to read them, you don't have to. Everything past this point is author's notes. There is no more story.

 _Started: February 24_ _th_ _2016._

 _Finished: May 31_ _st_ _2016._

I'll go through this episode by episode in a moment, but first of all, I apologise for the giant cliffhanger at the end there. About three weeks ago, I was wondering how this was all going to end (The Truman Show – do I get 50 points, Chloe?) and I had this idea for how it could all begin again for the sequel. Someone asked me about a month back why I was sticking to canon and not drifting off, as I seemed to have a few good ideas. The answer? I wanted to stick to canon as far as possible, to see exactly what I could do while sticking to the events of the game. You see, sticking to canon doesn't mean blindly sticking to the game script. I was able to expand on dialogue, scenes and characters using evidence from the game as a basis, but more on that later.

 **Episode 1 - Chrysalis**

In the game, we see a lot of Max and Chloe, and so we can ascertain reasonably accurately how and why they would react in a particular way. However, it's the other characters that we don't see so much of (Kate, Victoria, Warren, Nathan, David, Joyce etc) that takes some thinking about when writing a fiction like this.

I think that my style of writing has changed a little since I began writing this fiction: reading through the opening chapters, it does stick quite closely with what is happening on screen (apart from the extra information about Diane Arbus that I read up on for Jefferson's lecture.) Later chapters seem to have a bit more freedom in the writing and expression, although I freely admit some conversations don't really change much.

The first real expansion comes when Max tries to speak to Kate outside the dorms. I felt that Max would be desperate to talk to someone about this. She tried to talk to Warren later, by his car, but I can't see how she would choose him right off the bat. She doesn't have Chloe yet, and Kate is her closest friend, so why not? I don't know if Kate would have listened had she not been torn up by the viral video, but I surmised that her reaction would be as described in the chapter.

There are two chapters in Episode 1 where the point of view shifts: one from Chloe's POV, and one from Kate's. I knew that, with Kate's scene on the rooftop in Episode 2, we needed to know how and why she would go to such drastic lengths when it is obvious she knew that suicide was a sin. I knew that she would need to feel totally alone and isolated, so I spent this chapter building that up. And with Chloe, a little background info to show that she is also thinking about Max couldn't hurt huh? Both girls knew the other was just around the corner, but both were too afraid to do anything about it.

When Max is in Chloe's room, I felt that the tension between them needed to be relieved. If they were to become such close friends again, apologies needed to be made sooner rather than later. Plus, it also shows a vulnerability to their friendship that needs to be cemented over the week.

 **Episode 2 – Out of Time**

Again in my preparation for the end of Episode 2, we see more of the build-up to Kate's despair. Both in chapter 2 and Kate's own chapter, we see her increasingly isolated. I also believed that even _that_ wouldn't have been enough to tip her over the edge. The video had been viral for several days by this point – I reasoned that anything which drove a young girl to jump off a roof, _especially_ when said girl is such a strict Christian, must have been recent and totally overwhelming. That's why I introduced the idea of the sequel video as the catalyst which really made poor Kate feel that suicide was her only remaining option.

Linking Dana/Juliet's spat with Victoria's need to keep Dana quiet about the manipulating to get Kate to the party is something I'm pleased with. I like it when pieces suddenly slot into place, and this certainly wasn't planned in advance.

I've received a couple of messages about the way I've treated Frank and Warren, especially in this episode. I must confess that the way Frank treats Chloe in American Rust is off-canon, I'm not sure exactly where that sequence came from, but I wanted Max to stand up for Chloe, but without the gun. After seeing Chloe get shot, pointing or using a gun would have been the farthest thing from her mind. And with Warren, I wrote him as a bit obsessive compulsive; turning everyday chores into a game. Again, I have received messages about him being creepy etc, but there is plenty of evidence in the game that he has a dark side. Consider the films on his flash drive – extreme graphic brutality and sexual assault (Cannibal Holocaust) and other extreme porn (Ultravixens). Also consider that when you wake up on Tuesday morning, Max can catch him through her window as he watches her from the ground. If Max turns him down for the movie run he runs straight to Brooke (actually even if you accept, he then calls Brooke to call it off with her), and we know that he and Alyssa are involved (graffiti Warren/Alyssa in the science room, and the fact that during the roof scene, when time has stopped, you can see Warren with his arms wrapped around Alyssa.) So I don't think I was too off-base there.

The other off-canon part of this episode is the Rachel flashback. I enjoyed trying to get into Rachel's head, and I'm planning a series of Chloe/Rachel one-shots in the near future as well.

The final chapter of Episode 2 was a blast to write. Someone mentioned that Chloe already knew Kate, but I'm not so sure, unless I missed something. Kate's supposedly a new entry this term (when you're in the dream sequence from the previous year, her room is occupied by Lyla Lee), and Chloe was expelled the previous year, so I'm not sure how the two would have met, but it was a fun scene and a bit of schmaltzy fluff which is great fun from time to time. Plus, Kate is great to write.

 **Episode 3 – Chaos Theory**

I wasn't sure about how Max tore into Taylor, but I reasoned that emotions were still raw, and Max would lash out at the cause of her friend's almost suicide, especially when Taylor refused to take any responsibility for what she'd done. Later on, Victoria is more contrite and reasonable, accepting that she is partly responsible, which is why Max has a far better conversation with her.

The pool scene was another chance to write a Rachel flashback, which again was a pleasant change. We know that Chloe's love for Rachel was unrequited, but I reasoned that Rachel would probably have known that, or at least had an inkling, even if Chloe didn't actually explicitly tell her. And her first tattoo certainly gives Chloe a chance at intimacy.

As for the kiss-dare I Chloe's room, I couldn't resist rewinding. Again and again!

After Episode 2, we hardly see any more of Kate, which is such a shame. This is why I wrote 3 visiting scenes rather than just the one. And the Chloe/grapes running joke, I'm not sure exactly where that came from, but it happened about halfway through the scene, so I had to go back and rewrite earlier sections!

Max meeting Jefferson after her argument with Chloe is actually unused audio. It was a conversation written and recorded, but cut from the game for reasons unknown. I just put it back in.

Now, Victoria's chapter. It was supposed to be only the one chapter, but it was such fun to write it turned into two. As with Kate, I feel that Victoria is underused in the game, so I got into her head and tried to write her slowly coming to terms with who she is and what she did. We know from Episode 4 that she is quite insecure, but I thought there was no harm in Max taking a brave step and beginning to get through to Victoria. When she comes to warn her in Episode 4, I think Victoria is now far more likely to listen to Max.

Finally for Episode 3, we don't see Alternate-Kate at all in the game, and Alternate-Max is only ever hinted at. I thought it would be really interesting for Max to see herself as someone she really doesn't like. We learn a bit more about that in Episode 4, but here we see Max going to see her friend, only to find out she's actually her tormentor.

 **Episode 4 – Dark Room**

Until I got to the end of chapter 3, I had no idea if Max would help Chloe to die or not. When I played the game, I couldn't do it. But as I wrote Max more and more, and she realises the depth of her feelings for Chloe, I began to introduce the idea (culminating at the end of Polarised) where she loves Chloe so much she is willing to let her go. I have had messages that readers were crying at the end of this chapter. Well, so was I when I was writing it. Words can be so powerful, can't they? Especially when you can hear Max/Chloe saying them in your head.

The hospital scene was another chance for me to write for both Kate and Victoria. We know that Victoria sent a card to Kate, but I thought what if she took Max's advice and actually went to apologise in person? How would that play out? And then, of course, I had to re-introduce the grapes!

The investigation scene was one of the hardest scenes to write. In the game, Chloe does nothing and you just stare at the noticeboard for half an hour, putting things together. On the written page, that would equate to an almost unthinkably boring chapter, so I had Chloe and Max bouncing the ideas off one another, Captain to First Mate, which I believe made it at least tolerable to read.

The party scene was split into two chapters (originally was only going to be one). I wanted to give everyone I'd treated badly a chance for redemption, and here it was Courtney and Taylor. We really don't know anything at all about them from the game, or at least, the way they act when not around Victoria, so this gave me a chance to explore a different, perhaps more reasonable side of Courtney (even if Max was only able to get in by playing on her fear for Victoria.) After the bathroom scene in Episode 2, it was also nice to be able write Taylor more reasonable. Again, she's away from Victoria.

 **Episode 5 - Polarised**

This was a difficult episode to write, in more ways than one. The subject matter is tough, but also there's a lot going on which doesn't really lend itself to a non-visual medium (eg the nightmare scene). Jefferson is the only character that doesn't get a chance at redemption in this story, so I kind of got carried away with his monologuing early on in this episode.

There's not much here that isn't in the story, really, I mean, apart from expanded dialogue. The David chapter was interesting, especially seeing as when you play the game, him coming to rescue you involves so many rewinds it seems never-ending, and he can't be _that_ bad a soldier, surely! I mean, really – him kicking the table at Jefferson is a comedic moment! Again, he gets his chance at redemption. Twice, actually, if you count the scene later where Chloe and Max go to visit him in the hotel to get his help to capture Jefferson.

And so we come to the final scene. When I began this story, I was absolutely adamant that Chloe would be saved. When I played the game, I got to this point and my heart would not let me choose anything else. I also haven't even watched the other ending – I can't. However, in episode 4 I introduced the idea that the depth of Max's feelings for Chloe would make her realise that she would have to let her go. Okay, I know that I reversed that completely in the final sentence, but when it came to it, she just couldn't do it.

Yes, there will be a sequel to this fanfic. I'm going to take a few days to begin to plan it out before I start writing. The idea is that Max will not have, or will not allow herself to use her rewind powers. She will need to get back through the week, forewarned with knowledge of what is about to happen, and the ability to change events without rewinding. Thinking about it, it's almost like a self-insertion story, except that the lead character now has complete knowledge of everything that will happen in the week, and will therefore be able to change events. But, how will those changes affect everything? Without the power to rewind, Max will need to consider the consequences of changing the known events.

After thinking about it for a while, I'm quite excited now. This will give me a chance to really change things up, see exactly what my fevered imagination can come up with. I'll say no more now, but keep watching, because the sequel will be appearing shortly.

Once more, finally, thanks to everyone who read and enjoyed this, my first attempt at fanfiction. Thanks also to everyone who took the time to review, comment, or just send me a message of support or a question. I do appreciate them immensely, they work as great motivators and constructive criticism is always welcome. Even though this is now finished, please continue to read, review and comment. And of course, watch out for the sequel!


End file.
